Stronger Together - Book 3 of the Spiderverse
by What If Universe
Summary: Peter Parker doesn't know where his powers came from or who his real parents are, but he uses his powers as the one/only Spider-Man (as far he knows). He thinks that things couldn't get any crazier for him when he met a man who could fly around the world in seconds. And then everything changed when he found out there was another Kryptonian; the Girl of Steel.
1. Super friends

——

National City, the place Peter Parker has called home for the longest time. For the past ten years, he's been the one and only Spider-Man. The worlds most powerful crime fighter in the world. He doesn't know where these powers came from, it was like they just suddenly appeared one day out of nowhere. But he uses these extraordinary gifts to help people the best he can.

That is...until a certain hero in red, blue and a cape appeared. Then his whole world changed again, he wasn't the strongest out there, but he was happy to accept help from someone like Superman. Or as he also knows him as, Clark Kent. They once met during a crisis and actually got along pretty well.

Clark mostly stays in Metropolis so Peter never relies on him to come and save him. As for National City itself, Peter works with the DEO to handle with threats such as Superman. If, you know, one day he just decides to turn around and go evil. In fact, they made him a suit that's designed specifically to fight Kryptonians.

That's actually how he met his now girlfriend, Gwen Stacy. The short blonde haired mechanic he met during his visits to the DEO check out some gadgets they created for him. She works with him as his ears when he's out there fighting crime.

In the way of his family, Peter never really knew exactly where he was from since he was adopted into the Parker's. His adoptive parents died in a plane crash years ago before these powers of his emerged and then went to live with his adoptive aunt and uncle in the city. Then a few years after living with his uncle and aunt, his uncle was killed in a mugging. And a few months ago, his aunt had a heart attack and she couldn't keep going any longer.

The only tie to his real family he has is a necklace he is told he was found wearing that holds a image similar to a spider on it. But he has never learned what it could mean, so he uses it as his symbol on all of his suits. It's his signature look as much as the _S _is the big guys signature look.

The recent suit he's been given by them is a new suit made of iron, their newest attempt to nanotechnology and it's finally worked. The suit itself is a dark red, with dark blue pants and red boots, with a bit of gold surrounding it, and comes with his spider emblem dark blue all across his chest, and his web shooters are covered by golden gauntlets. It even had four mechanical legs that comes out of his back when he tells them to.

Peter also gets payed by the DEO so money has never been an issue for him. But enemies on the other hand has never been afraid to show themselves. Otto Octavius being the most difficult pain that always seems to get away.

-

The threat recently is the prisoners of Fort Rozz that's from Superman's world which are becoming a pain since, which is where the dozens of upgraded suits have been coming from.

Peter has been searching for one of his men after the fight with one of his before he gets an alert on his comms. "_Peter, we've got a huge problem!_" Gwen's voice calls into his comms out of fear.

"I'm here, what's up?" Peter asks when his senses look up and he sees a airplane on fire. "Okay, never mind." He says seeing the plane is going to crash into the city if something isn't done about it.

_"Alex is on that plane, so you need to stop it." _Gwen tells him and now he sees the importance.

"_Okay, I added repulsers to the palm of your hands. Now is a better chance than any to see if it works._" Gwen tells him as he looks at his palms and they start warming up. Peter blasts himself into the air and uses his mechanical limbs to grab onto the bottom of the plane.

Peter grabs onto the plane and moves across the plane to the roof of the plane and does the best he can to redirect the plane from crashing into the city. But seeing as that's unlikely, he moves over to the wings to see if his scanners can pick up what happened.

All his scanners pick up is parts that are non existent to airplanes and that means a bomb was planted to destroy the plane.

"Gwen, this was no malfunction. Someone deliberately blew the engine!" Peter informs her and now needs to focus on bringing it down safely.

-

At a bar in the city, Kara Danvers, cousin to the big man, was on a date that wasn't going so well when she hears about the report of the plane and how Spider-Man is trying to stop it from crashing but he's failing.

"Alex." Kara mumbles knowing her sister is on the plane and rushes outside.

Once outside, she uses her supervision to concur her fears that Alex is on the plane. She rushes into an alley and removes her jacket and starts leaps into the air before finally taking off into the air.

Once in the air, she watches as the second engine blows while coming up behind the plane. Peter is on the wing and was trying to turn the plane by controlling the angle when he sees now both engines are down so his current plan isn't going to work and drops his web.

"_Peter, you've got something coming up on your six._" Gwen tells him and his senses go off and he turns to see someone holding onto the wing of the plane.

"Who the hell are you?" Peter asks, not wanting to be rude, but is surprised to see someone up here.

Kara doesn't know how to answer him, and decides not to and goes underneath the plane and starts steadying it out when the bridge comes up.

"Okay, whoever you are, keep doing what you're doing!" Peter shouts and his suit starts calculating the angle and mass of the plane it needs to be in order not to crash into the bridge.

"Oh, come on!" Kara complains seeing the bridge coming up.

"New girl, turn the plane onto a 70 degree angle, left!" Peter shouts hoping she understands and hears him and Kara starts turning the plane and Peter uses his powers to stay onboard the plane as it just scratches off of the bridge and crashes into the lake.

Inside the plane, Alex looks to see Kara exiting the water and Peter leaping down next to her ad holding his hand out for her.

Kara looks up and sees Spider-Man and takes his hand and he pulls her up the wing.

"Nice work. A bit sloppy, but good none the less." He tells her.

Kara is shocked to hear someone say that she did nice work not used to hearing compliments often. That's when the helicopters come in and starts shining their spotlights on the two of them along with everyone in the plane.

Kara then takes off to the sky leaving everyone confused, including Spider-Man. "And here I thought Clark was the only one." Peter mumbles to himself before activating his repulsers and flying towards the DEO.

-

Once returning to the DEO and retracts his mask since everyone here knows who he is as Gwen comes out to see him. "What happened out there?" Gwen asks him.

"I am supposed to be asking you that question." Peter tells her since he doesn't know who the hell that was. "Does the big guy have a sister I'm unaware of?" He questions as they make their way to get some answers.

-

Kara made back to her apartment and watches the news about her appearance.

"_The passengers of flight 297 appear to have a guardian angel. When, what many report to be a female flying form rescued them with Spider-Man from certain death._" The reporter says and Kara squeals as quietly as she can.

"_Leyna Nguyen is live at the scene._" He says and the scene changes to on the bridge.

"_Thank you, Rick. Guardian angel or human wrecking ball?_" Leyna asks which enrages kara. "_There is destruction all over Otto Binder Bridge._" She explains and goes on.

"Well, you try saving a plane for the first time. See if you don't make a mess." Kara states as it changed from that to the _Daily Bugle _fun by J. Jonah Jameson.

"_Pull up a seat everyone, because just as I said, Spider-Man better be getting a new job because we have a hero who knows exactly what she's doing!_" Jameson states and Kara now feels bad since Spider-Man's been getting a bad rep from this guy and now she's given him a better target.

Jameson goes on how better Kara is to Spider-Man when the tv pauses and Kara sees that it's Alex.

Kara starts giggling uncontrollably. "I know! Is incredible!" Kara says before hugging her sister a little too hard. "Oh, sorry. That was-that was too hard. I'm just...I'm just so excited. I still can't believe I did it." She states happy.

"Yeah, neither can I. Are you okay?" Alex asks her sister.

"Me? Am I okay? Are you okay?" Kara asks her since she was the one who was going to die. "Were you scared? I mean, I was scared too, but you-you had to be terrified. Because you had no idea I was coming to save you."

"I need a drink." Alex says trying to process how now the whole world knows about her.

"Right! Yeah, we need to celebrate." Kara says before running around her kitchen trying to find something. "It has been so long. I almost forgot how to fly. Well, not so much _how_, but more, more how it feels. Like scared but good scared." She says before she returns and hands a glass to Alex.

"Like that moment right before you kiss someone for the first time." Kara says not stopping anytime soon. "And now...now I'm not sure what comes next. Or maybe I am sure and I'm just afraid of what it means. And if it means what I think it means."

"What were you thinking?" Alex interrupts her and looks back to the television. "You exposed yourself. To the world. You're out there now, Kara. Everyone will know about you and you can't take that back." She informs her.

"I don't want to." Kara says a little confused about Alex's reaction. "This is what I was talking about, Alex. I've always felt the need to help people, and tonight I finally got that chance. I didn't travel 2,000 light years just to be an assistant."

"What do people figure out who you are?" Alex asks her. "What you are? It's not safe for you to do anything like that. Ever again." She states to Kara.

Kara tries her best holding back tears thinking that her sister would've supported her decision. "I'm kind of tired, I...I just carried a plane on my back. I'm gonna go to bed. You should go." She tells Alex.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Alex says before leaving.

-

Back at the DEO, Gwen has ran a search of the superwoman using an algorithm, by using the footage Peter captured of her to figure out who she is.

"What if she's his sister?" Gwen asks while eating breakfast and looks to see Peter who's doing his morning training on the workout bar. "You know, normal people don't exactly exercise in the morning." She informs him.

Peter gets off the bar and grabs a towel and dries himself off. "Normal people don't fight people with super strength." Peter informs her.

"Point taken." Gwen says before turning back to her computers.

"Besides, big guy told me he was an only child, at least to his adoptive family." Peter says as he joins her to look at the software wondering what it came up with so far. "I mean, she's too old to be his daughter, obviously. She has to be sister, or even his cousin." He says when Alex returns.

"Oh, agent Danvers. You're okay!" Gwen says happy to see she's okay after the airplane crash.

"What's going on in here?" Alex asks.

"We're just trying to learn who this mystery girl is." Peter says taking a bite from his breakfast sandwich.

"No need to continue with that. She's been dealt with." Alex promises and leaves them.

"Well, okay then." Peter says and stops the algorithm from running.

"Okay, you want to go try out some new gadgets?" Gwen asks.

"Actually, I just wanted to spend some time with you before heading out on patrol. Maybe find somewhere to try out those new arms." Peter says before getting back up and goes to the case charging his new suit.

"You're actually not gonna go looking for this girl?" Gwen asks since he's usually a rule breaker. "Since when did you follow the rules?" She questions him and he laughs.

"You know me so well." Peter mumbles before grabbing his suit. "Start up the algorithm into my suit, let's learn what she's hiding." He says and Gwen knows he doesn't like it when the plug on their projects are pulled for no particular reason. He just thinks it means they're hiding something, and he doesn't like it when people he works, or for hides something.

-

At Cat co., everyone is trying to learn who Kara is as she's trying her best to stay calm.

"We don't have much to go on. The image were working off is low resolution." One of the men in Cat's office says.

"I guess she's around 5'9". It's tough to gauge with her height measured up against an airplane." Another says.

"Hair color brown. Or black." Someone else guesses when James, The new guy, comes in.

"Or maybe her hair is dirty. You know, from soot. The plane exhaust." James guesses.

"James, you make an excellent point. Do you think there's any connection between this hero and...?" Cat asks him.

"To my friend in blue?" James finishes her question. "I don't know, I mean, not that he mentioned, but if she's anything like him, she's a hero. Saving people is what they're bien to do. She'll be back." He states.

"She better be." Cat replies. "This Girl is the answer. She is exactly what I need to save the _Tribune_. Besides fatty foods, there is nothing people love more than a hero. And the _Daily Bugle _might've already beaten me to Spider-Man but we're going to blow her up. We will feature her online and in the paper, but we need images, we need video, we need an interview, and exclusive content. So go and get me her." She says and everyone leaves to do their job.

"And Kerah. Go get me a lettuce wrap." She tells Kara and she leaves with them.

"It's funny. That was one of the first times he and Spider-Man teamed up to do." James tells Kara. "Save a plane, I mean." He explains before walking off.

Kara looks in the room and sees Winn, her friend, and asks him to meet her on the roof.

Peter was swinging through the city when he notices the two talking and his facial recognition software finally gives him a 100% facial match to a Kara Danvers.

"Oh, now I'm starting to see why she wanted us to quit." Peter says just in time to watch Kara free fall off the building and fly back up.

-

In a coffe ship across the city, the news is still asking questions about Kara.

"_More reports coming in on last night's plane rescue. The big question. Is there a connection between this flying mysterious flying woman and the man of steel?_"

"More coffee." A man asks and gets no response. "Miss." He asks again.

"I'm sorry sir. Can you believe it? A female hero." The waitress says referring to the footage. "Nice for my daughter to have someone like that to look up to."

"Yeah, real nice." He replies and knows his plan failed and needs to contact his superiors.

-

He leavesand heads for his truck and climbs inside the back and heads towards the communicator.

"_What happened with the plane, Vartox?_" One of the other prisoners from Fort Rozz asks through the hologram. "_You were ordered to bring it down._"

"Our trap worked." Vartox defends. "High enough so not even this Spider-Human could stop it, the DEO agents were on on board and the bomb detonated."

"_Then why aren't they dead?_" He asks.

"The spider had some help. The female. She flew into the sky and caught the plane." Vartox tells him.

"_Who is She_? He asks.

"Joe-El saved his child before Krypton's destruction." Vartox explains.

"_Alura's daughter._" He now realizes.

"She and the child of Ren are both working with the humans." Vartox states.

"_Twelve years we've been forced to hide in the shadows. But the general's arrival is imminent. Nothing must interfere. You see instructed to eliminate the human operatives. Add this girl to the list of non humans to eliminate._" He tells Vartox.

"Can't promise their death won't be public. And messy." Vartox warns him.

"_Human casualties are irreverent." _He says and he's happy to hear that and picks up an axe.

"And if she is Alura Zor-El's daughter, she will pay for her mother's debts. And so will the child of Al-Ren." Vartox promises ready to fight them both.

-

As for Peter, he's been watching Kara in her make shift outfits and fighting crime throughout the city while he keeps his distance and watches her fight until he's told by Gwen that they're bringing her in.

Kara was flying towards a fire that was happening, not knowing Peter was close by with a kryptonite tranquilizer and shoots her out of the sky where an swat team took over and brought her to the DEO.

Kara wakes up to see Spider-Man and the boss of the DEO, Hank Henshaw. She tries getting up and sees her hands are handcuffed.

"Made of low-grade kryptonite." Hank informs her.

"It's a radioactive mineral from your home planet, it weakens you." Peter says from his seat across the room.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Kara asks the two of them.

"Name is Hank Henshaw. You already met Agent Spider-Man. And I believe you already know Agent Danvers." Hank answers as Alex approaches her.

"She doesn't need those." Alex promises referring to the handcuffs and another agent removes them.

"Welcome to the DEO, the Department Of Extranormal Operations." Hank tells Kara.

"We monitor and protect earth from extraterrestrial presence and/or invasion." Peter explains to her.

"That means you." Hank clarifies to her.

They bring her through the halls and bring her to the ship that brought her to earth.

"We keep this here as a reminder of the day you crashed on earth. You're the reason for all of this." Hank tells Kara.

"Me? But...my cousin was here two dozen years before me." Kara states.

"Actually, It was his arrival that triggered the need for this organization." Peter tells her.

"He's right, once we realizes we weren't alone in the universe and we might soon be getting more immigrants. Sure enough, you came along. And with you, Fort Rozz." Hank says and Kara doesn't know who that is. "Krypton's maximum security prison. Banished to the Phantom Zone, same place your ship got stuck. But just like yours, it didn't stay there. We're not sure how your pod got loose. What we do know is this. You pulled Fort Rozz with you. When it crashed, the alien convicts, the worst criminals in the galaxy, they all escaped. And you brought them here."

They then walk towards the computers where Gwen is. "These beings, some of them have powers from your darkest nightmares." Hank continues.

"And trust me, normal nightmares would be a pleasure." Peter whispers to Kara.

"For over a decade they've stayed hidden. But in the last year many of them have been emerging, making themselves known." Hank goes on explaining.

"They've been planning something, but we haven't caught up to what it could be." Peter adds on.

"Your plane. That wasn't an accident. They were trying to kill you." Kara realizes looking to Alex. "I can help you stop them." She tells them.

"How? You couldn't even stop us from capturing you." Hank says.

"In her defense, I don't think everyone has my sharpshooting skills." Peter tells Hank.

"That doesn't exactly help." Hank informs him.

"Wasn't exactly trying to help. Just thought it should be said." Peter mumbled to himself.

"I'm still learning." Kara tells the two of them.

"Our job is keeping people in the dark about alien life on earth, and nothing says "covert operation" like a flying woman in a red skirt." Hank informs Kara.

"They know about my cousin, and Iron-Spider here, they don't fear either of them." Kara says.

"Plenty of people do, just not popular or admit it." Hank tells her. "Haven't you seen the _Daily Bugle_'s reports on Spider-Man?" He asks her.

"Iron-Soider. I gotta jot that down." Peter tells himself liking the name.

"You wanna help? Go back to getting someone's coffee." Hank says before he and Peter leaves to find out what they're planning.

"So, how'd it go?" Gwen asks as Peter goes up to her.

Peter looks back at Kara and Alex as they have a fight and she leaves. Peter sees she's gone and retracts his mask into his suit. "All skirt wants to do is help people. I know about the urge to help." Peter replies to her.

"Yeah, well, we both know it's better if..." Gwen's voice becomes distant as Peter's ears start ringing and blaring out everyone in the room.

_"I'm communicating at 50,000 hertz. If you can hear this...you were not born on this earth._" A voice fills his head and he starts walking off to the exit, knowing that this is gonna lead to a fight.

"Peter?" Gwen calls out, not knowing Peter can't hear her.

"_Painful, isn't it? The humans of National City will suffer 10 times this pain if you don't face me._" The voice warns and Peter makes it outside and places his mask back on. "_Meet me at the National City Power Plant. How many innocent people are going to die until you prove that you're not cowards?_" He asks and Peter takes that as a challenge and activates his repulsers and takes off into the sky.

What he doesn't know is that Kara got the exact same message and was flying out to the power plant as well. Kara arrived first and tries using her powers and can't see through anything.

"Clever. Picking a spot lined with lead." Kara compliments while looking around. "But I can still hear your heartbeat." She says before grabbing someone from behind one of the containers and throwing them to the ground.

"Whoa! Whoa! It's me!" Peter says and she just realizes it's him.

"Oh, Spider-Man. What are you doing here?" Kara asks while helping him back up.

"Probably the same as you. Got some weirdo's message." Peter says when his senses goes off and Vartox comes flying in and punches Kara across the plant.

Peter looks to Kara and sees she's alright and looks towards Vartox.

"On my planet, females bow before males." Vartox tells Kara.

"Remind me never to visit there. Plus, this isn't your world." Peter tells him.

"You look like Alura." Vartox tells Kara.

"How do you know my mother's name?" Kara questions.

"You don't easily forget the name of the woman who condemned you to prison." Vartox says.

"Fort Rozz?" Peter and Kara ask at the same time.

"She was our judge and jailer. Can't kill her. So killing you two will have to do." Vartox tells them.

"Wait, her I understand. But what'd I do?" Peter asks.

"You think I wouldn't recognize that coat of arms you wear on your chest?" Vartox asks looking at the spider emblem on his chest.

Peter looks at the emblem and back up at Vartox, wondering how he knows about it. "What do you know about this?" Peter asks him.

"Ren was the one's who vanished us into the Phantom Zone. So this will be fun." Vartox says and now Peter thinks he's just crazy or got him mixed with someone else.

Kara leaps to take Vartox down but and smashes him into a brick wall. Vartox gets up quickly and begins to beat Kara up and sends her flying into the plant. Peter sees this as his opening and leaps in to fight him and even uses his mechanical arms to help fight him off.

They fight for a quick minute with Peter dodging most of his attacks and gets a few solid punches in until Vartox grabs one of his arms and swings Peter around and tosses him through the building where Kara is.

"Just because you wear those symbols doesn't mean that you're as powerful as them." Vartox tells them.

"Okay, Buddy, you've got me confused with someone else." Peter says as he approaches them and they stand back up ready to fight.

Kara tries punching him but she's too easy to fight for him. Peter tries stabbing him with one of his arms but they immediately break on impact with him.

"You actually think that you can stop me?" Vartox asks him and grabs the broken arm. "That you can stop any of us?" He asks again when Kara comes up behind him and smashes all of them through the wall.

Vartox was the frost of the three to stand back up and grabs his ax. Kara looks to see Peter was knocked unconscious and stands up ready to take Vartox on when he throws his ax and it cuts her shoulder. While she pays attention to the cut, Vartox tackles her.

"Now you know what it's like to bleed. Soon, your whole city will bleed." Vartox says when a explosion goes off and they see the DEO has arrived and Vartox grabs his ax and runs off.

Alex comes down from the chopper and sees the two of them.

"Trap one, pursue the hostile." Alex tells the helicopter and it takes off to stop Vartox.

"Hey, I'm here. I got you, I got you." Alex promises Kara as a truck arrives to transport them back to the base.

-

Back at the base, Kara is being checked up on as Peter is unconscious on a bed across from her with his mask retracted. Alex was able to remove a piece of metal that came off of the axe when Vartox threw it at her.

"You're gonna be okay." Alex assures Kara.

"I never felt pain like that before." Kara states. "I never felt pain." She corrects herself.

"You're not indestructible, Kara." Alex informs her.

"Nice move nearly letting that alien cut you and my best agent in half." Hank says looking at Peter who just needs some rest to heal. "If we can ID his weapon, it might give us a way for him to deafat this guy." He tells Alex as she analyses the metal.

The computer takes a minute and they get the information they need.

"Look at that." Gwen says seeing the information they got back.

"You did help." Hank tells Kara happy to get something useful.

"Did you know about my mom?" Kara asks Alex. "That She was the one who locked up all the aliens?" She questions and Alex looks towards Gwen.

"I'll...make like a greave, and make myself useful somewhere else." Gwen says and leaves the sisters.

"It's why I didn't want hiungoing out there." Alex tells her. "Showing yourself, showing this." She says looking at the emblem on her chest. "The Fort Rozz escapees would give anything to get revenge on your mother and the only way they can do that now is to hurt you. I'm trying to protect you. And apparently, they want Peter."

"What about Spider-Man?" Kara asks looking to the unconscious hero. "Where'd he get his powers from?"

"Nobody is quite sure. He has no blood relatives, his adoptive parents, the Parker's, they never explained where he was from but said that one day he would change our viewpoint of the universe." Alex tells Kara meaning nobody knows.

"That man out there, he seemed to know who he was." Kara informs her.

"Maybe. But that would mean he isn't from earth." Alex says not understanding how he could know about Peter.

-

Peter later wakes up and wonders what he missed when he remembers what the guy he fought said about his emblem. He looks down at the spider on his chest and wonders if it could mean something bigger than he originally thought.

He puts it on hold for now knowing it needs to wait until after he stops him.

"It's Agent Danvers and her sister from another planet." Hank says and Peter looks to see Alex and Kara.

Peter closes his mask back up and walks out of the med room ready to fight.

"She's here to help us fight Vartox." Alex tells Hank.

"I told you I don't trust aliens." Hank replies to Alex.

"There's no one I trust more." Alex states. "Like her cousin, she was sent here, too, to help us. And if you want any more of my help, we're gonna let her."

Peter decides that maybe she should be given a shot. "Sir, I say we give her a chance to prove herself." He tells Hank.

"I found Vartox!" Gwen tells them, interrupting their conversation. "Sorry. Sir..ma'am's." She apologizes.

"Where is he?" Peter asks.

"The silver of metal that we extracted from Supergirl's arm. Vartox's ax has a unique nuclear thumbprint. And our satellites picked him up heading towards the city." Gwen tells them and shows his location on the computers.

"Vartox said he was ready to start killing humans." Kara says.

"Order a strike team to intercept." Hank tells the room.

"Your men will not be able to stop him." Kara states.

"Thank you for your opinion, Miss Danvers." Hank replies angrily,

"Director Henshaw. People of this city will die because of something I did. I started this. You have to let me stop it." Kara pleads to the man.

"Not just her, I started this, too. Let us clean up our mess, sir." Peter asks of him agreeing with Kara. And he also unspokenly wants to know what Vartox knows about the emblem.

"Then you two better win." Hank states still believing this is a bad idea.

"Think you can keep up, skirt?" Peter asks Kara.

"I was about to ask you the same question, bug-man." Kara quips before walking towards the exit.

"Oh, it's super on." Peter states and follows after her.

-

On the subway, Vartox is driving his truck towards the city while in the air, Kara and Peter are flying towards him and Kara slams into the street.

"I got him." Kara says and the truck crashes into her and doesn't leave a scratch.

The crash caused Vartox to fly out of the driver seat and onto the road with his ax. Peter comes landing next to her as the truck explodes behind them.

"You two shouldn't have come back for more." Vartox tells them as Kara flies at him and kicks him in the face. As he flies, Peter is there waiting and punches him in the face sending him tumbling to the ground.

Vartox tried getting back up and grabs his ax ready to fight the two of them and Peter and Kara remember what they were both told about the ax and it needing to be hot enough to explode.

"Skirt, hows our opening." Peter tells Kara and wonders if his repulsers could be use as a laser and aims it at the ax as Kara uses her laser eyes on it and it starts heating up.

"Come on, it's working!" Peter sees as it takes a minute until the ax explodes and sends the three of them backwards.

Vartox starts standing up when a metallic arm stabs his hand. It's not strong enough to penetrate it, but it's strong enough to keep him still.

"You think I'm the threat?" Vartox asks him.

Peter doesn't respond and removes his mask and pulls out the necklace with the emblem on it from his suit.

"You know wat this means. How?!" Peter asks him.

"You don't know?" Vartox asks not understanding how he couldn't know. "You'll know when he gets here." He answers.

"When who gets here?" Peter asks when he suddenly grabs his ax and stabs himself in the chest, killing him. Leaving Peter with about a million unanswered questions.

-

In an unknown location, the prisoner of Fort Rozz Vartox was talking to is meeting up with one of his men to speak about recent events.

"General, Vartox is dead. He chose death over captivity." He tells her.

"Typical of his race." She responds.

"He did do one thing correct. He identified the girl and Spider-Man. It appears she is Alura's daughter." He informs her.

"My dear little niece. Of course. She escaped with her cousin." She responds.

"A much less of a threat than he is to our endeavors." He states.

"You're wrong. If she's anything like her mother, she will be just as formidable. It was my right to lead Krypton, I will lead earth. We all will." She tells him. "Now who is this Spider-Man?" She asks seeing he cant find the words.

"...He appears to be a part of the house of Ren." He informs her.

She suddenly stops in her tracks and looks back at him. "Spider-Man is Ho-Ren...the prince of Krypton survived." She says and sees he needs to be taken out first before their plans could continue.

———

**_FYI, this does take place in the same universe as my CW Spider-Man story but the stories won't interfere with one another, except for the usual c_****_rossover episode_****_s._**

**_It came to me when someone asked me to write a spiderverse intertwining story._**


	2. Answers

It's been a week since Kara revealed herself to National City and she's getting a handle on her powers. Today, the DEO is testing her powers by shooting rockets at her.

"Is that the fastest you can go?" Hank asks her through the comms.

"Are these tests mandatory for everyone or just because I'm a.." Kara was asking when Hank interrupted her.

"It's not because you're a woman, Miss Danvers. The DEO requires rigorous physical and psychological evaluation for all its prospective field operations." Hank says.

"I was gonna say _alien_." Kara states finishing her though process.

"Hey, you should've seen my training course." Peter tells her while sitting on a chair watching her flying around the area.

"He's correct. A novice superhero could be a liability in a field. I need to know all of my heroes are in full control of their powers. Stamina, strength, speed." Hank lists off when Kara passes and shatters the glass as she passes.

"There goes the sound barrier." Peter says a little unimpressed since he watched Superman do the same thing multiple times. After the thirteenth time, it becomes redundant.

"Fire again." Hank says and they send more rockets her way and she maneuvers them so they destroy themselves and comes back for landing.

"So, did I pass?" Kara asks them.

"I see you share your cousin's appetite for wanton destruction, Miss Danvers." Hank tells her as Peter and Alex joins them.

"You know, I am starting to answer to Supergirl." Kara tells them and they just give her a look. "It's cool, we'll...we'll find our thing." She tells them and Hank leaves the group.

"Well, I gotta go. Personal emergency." Peter says and walks away.

"Gwen doing okay?" Alex asks him as Peter closes his mask while walking away.

"Family emergency." Peter clarifies before blasting off into the sky with his repulsers.

"He's getting used to those repulsers." Alex says a little confused about what he meant by family emergency since everyone knows his family is gone.

"What was that about?" Kara asks.

"Not sure, Peter's never been one to talk much about his family." Alex says and starts walking with Hank.

"Is all of this really necessary?" Kara asks regarding everything. "I'm ready, Alex, for all of it. I can do this." She promises her sister.

"Believe it or not, he's just looking out for you. You know, they both are." Alex says regarding Peter. "I had a full year of training before he even let me in the field. Peter spent a full year and half getting used to his powers on assignments and getting used to his gadgets and suit before allowed into the field." She informs her sister. " But I'm really glad that you're here, though. I hated keeping this whole part of my life from you."

"And growing up, I always thought you were such a bad liar." Kara states.

"That's what a good liar makes you think." Alex responds when Winn calls Kara and tells her there's a fire on the National City port and needs to leave.

"Hey, you've been dodging missiles and pushing your endurance for the last two hours. Even you have your limits." Alex tells her.

"For the last twelve years I hid who I was. I don't have to anymore. And I don't want to miss a minute of it." Kara states. "Besides, this sounds like a job for Supergirl." She refers herself to the third person before blasting off into the sky.

-

Peter was making his way to Chattahoochee Hills where he was raised with his parents before he moved to National City and lands near his parents home, his childhood home. It seems to have been abandoned after all of this time out here.

He retracts his mask to breathe in the air of his childhood. The fresh, clean air was always much easier for his senses to handle. It's just the way he was raised, he had to quickly get used to the city's loud noises and everything.

Once he makes it to the door, he breaks down the doors since there are plants growing over it. Peter places his mask back on and does some scans of his childhood home and doesn't find anything that he didn't already know.

The upstairs isn't hiding anything except his childhood room and his parents bedrooms. Nothing in the attic except a thousand cobwebs. There's nothing below floor level so there isn't some secret underneath like Clark's folks had.

Peter just removes his mask and goes through the house and hears as the echoes of the past go through his head of childhood memories. He heads to the back door and starts heading around when he remembers an old barn they used to keep their truck in.

He quickly retracts his mask back on and does another scan and finds something hiding underneath where the barn once stood.

"What were you guys hiding?" Peter asks knowing his parents can't hear him but is still confused and starts making his way towards the barn graveyard.

-

Back in the city, Kara failed to stop the fire and caused a oil spill into the ocean. And somehow Jameson still is finding ways to blame Spider-Man.

"_Miracle or menace? That's what the citizens of National City are asking themselves after the latest attempt at heroics by Supergirl left the bay facing an ecological disaster._" The news goes on as Kara makes it back to work with Miss Cat's things and is getting off the elevator when Winn approaches.

"Oh, god, is that smell you?" Winn asks her.

"Three showers and I still reek of burning oil." Kara states angry and nervous seeing her incident is all over the news. "I went from superhero to ecoterrorist in a single bound."

"You're just, like, a week into this superhero thing, you're gonna make some mistakes. Like when you first started working here and Cat asked you to get her lunch and you went to Chipotle." Winn tells her.

"Yeah, except now I'm making mistakes in front of the whole world." Kara says and looks up to the news.

"_Forget about Supergirl's lack of experience, I'm talking about the trouble she'll bring to National City. Look at Metropolis . Since Superman's arrival, a veritable super bad guy war has been waged on that city. Their maintenance budget s have quadrupled._" Maxwell Lord states. "_National City does not need Metropolis' problems._"

"Who cares what that guy thinks?" Winn asks Kara.

"You do. Isn't Maxwell Lord your personal hero?" Kara questions him.

"I own a couple Maxwell Lord watches and his biography. And his autobiography." Winn admits. "You know, maybe Spider-Man could give you some pointers. Don't you see him like every day?" He asks her.

"Spider-Man has seemed to have vanished to a family emergency." Kara tells him wondering herself to where Peter left to when her super hearing picks up Miss Cat approaching. "She's here." She tells Winn.

"At least now I know how you do that." Winn says as Cat gets off her elevator and Kara hands her latte and she tells Kara a content meeting in her office fast.

-

"We're all aware of Supergirl's latest debacle, yes?" Cat asks referring to the incident.

"She made sure no one will surf National City for the next 10,000 years." One of the people in the meeting said. "Some hero." He also adds.

"It was the lead story on the _Daily Planet _homepage, and the _Daily Bugle_, their fifth in as many days. Which annoys me because they both already have a go-to superhero of their own, and now the two of them are stealing mine." Cat tells them referring to Superman and Spider-Man. "Now, when I branded her, there was an implicit promise that she would be, at a minimum, above average. But in the past week, she has proved herself to be...what's the opposite of super? #Terriblegirl?" She asks.

"You know, Superman made plenty of mistakes when he first started." James defends. "At least she's saving lives."

"In the sloppiest, most awkward way imaginable, James." Cat states to him and Kara is trying to stay calm. "So it is left to us to take control of Supergirl's narrative. Save her from self-immolation and scoop the _Planet _and _Bugle_. I want an interview." She suggests and Kara tries holding back a scoff, but it didn't escape Cat.

"I'm sorry, I just starting to think about this kitten video I saw online earlier." Kara says and quickly shuts up before she says anything else.

"James...perhaps your friend in blue would be useful in arranging a sit down?" Cat asks James. "Maybe you could broach the subject, the next time you _bro hang_."

"It doesn't really work that way, ms. Grant." James tells her.

"Well, let me assure you, Lois Lane, Clark Kent, and all of the hags over at the _Daily Planet_, and most of everyone at the _Bugle _are working day and night to get this exclusive. We need to get it first. I want a sit down with Supergirl. A girl to girl. And I want it by the end of the week. Start with Spider-Man. The _Bugle _wouldn't be caught dead using him." She states and they all leave.

-

Peter is working on digging through the wood of the barn using the arms to move the big pieces or digging into the dirt. Once his scanners picked up something large underneath the rubble, he knew he was looking in the right spot.

He removes the last piece and finds what appears to be a basement he never knew existed. Peter leaps down and looks to see something being covered by a sheet.

This could be the answers he's been looking for...but is he ready to know the answers?

Peter puts on a brave face for himself and rips off the sheet and reveals a shuttle craft.

"This...this cant be happening." Peter mumbled to himself shocked to see this. As he looks over the ship to figure out exactly what this is when he sees something in the back that's carved out that is actually the same as his necklace.

Peter removes the necklace from around his neck and places the emblem into the disk and watches as the ship hums to life.

A quick hologram appears of a man who looks similar to Peter, in fact, extremely similar. The man was tall, had short black hair like Peter's, even the suit he was wearing was similar to Peter's spider suit except without the color scheme.

"_Ho-Ren. My son_." The man says and Peter is shocked but was also expecting it. "_If you're hearing this__, it means you're searching for answers. Our world and way of life was dying, and we knew nothing could reverse it. So me and the El family found a world where you could grow in peace. But knowing it was a new environment and knowing how the people of earth will treat others who are different, we have found a way of engineering your DNA to be the same as the humans, but we know you will still__ be different._" He explains to Peter.

Peter looks at his hands in shock that that's why he doesn't have powers like Kara or Clark. Because, according to what he's saying, he was engineered to be different, but still similar to humans.

"_My name is Al-Ren, king of Krypton. __Your Kryptonian name is Ho-Ren, prince of Krypton__. You are one of the few survivors of our home world. Even though you must have now __been raised as a human being, you are not one of them. You will have great powers. We sent you here__ to l__ive as one of them, to discover where your strength and your power are needed. But always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage. This symbol, to humans is a spider, it truly means to help those in need of it, even when they don't ask for it. __It's not about where you were born or the powers you have or what you wear in your chest; it's about what you do. I hope to one day see you, my son, but all I can give you now is a chance to live. I love you, my son, never forget that__._" Al-Ren finishes and the hologram shuts down and the necklace drops and Peter webs it back to him.

This explains everything to Peter, his powers, his family, where he comes from, why he was sent here, but also leaves a bit of a emptiness inside of him to know the life he's lived was bigger than he could've imagined. The prince of an entire world, that was not what he was expecting.

-

Back in National City, the DEO was called in to a chemical plant after an attack took place and killed someone.

Kara was looking over the victim when Hank and Alex turned up. They haven't heard from Peter and are starting to get either worried or suspicious to where he left to but need to put him on hold.

"What's she doing here?" Hank asks Alex regarding Kara.

"I called her, sir. We hunt aliens. She is one. It's a resource we didn't have before. Besides, with Peter absent, we could use her." Alex says as Kara sees them approaching.

"What can I do to help?" Kara asks them.

"Don't cause any oil spills." Hank states regarding the incident.

"Take a look around. Don't touch anything." Alex tells Kara and she leaves to do just that.

"Alex, this whole facility specializes in chemical manufacturing. Sodium hypochlorite, ammonium nitrate." Hank tells her.

"Ingredients for a chemical bomb? We should have Agent Stacy look over what they could create with what was stolen." Alex offers as a solution.

"Yeah, you do that. We need to know what they're planning and stop them as fast. Which means finding Parker. Where'd he go?" Hank asks her.

"Gwen last picked his tracker up in Chattahoochee Hills somewhere heading back to National City." Alex answers and pulls up the tracker is showing he's already back at the DEO.

Kara looks and sees the spike being pulled out of the man's face and knows the species name, Hellgrammites.

-

Peter walks into the DEO and is carrying the message that he was able to detach from the rest of the pod.

"Hey, here'd you go?" Gwen asks seeing him and what he's carrying. "What's this?" She asks him.

"My answers." Peter says when everyone returns and Peter pulls Gwen into a different room.

"You're looking for a Hellgrammite. That stinger you pulled out, I've seen it before on Krypton. My mother send one of their kind to Fort Rozz." Kara informs them.

"According to the data we salvaged form the wreckage of Fort Rozz, there was a Hellgrammite prisoner." Alex confirms.

"Wat do we know about his species?" Hank asks.

"Not much." Alex admits and pulls up the picture of the creature.

"It's basically a large insect, but he can camouflage himself into any shape he wants. Humanoid included." Kara explains to them.

"A giant insect trying to steal bomb grade chemical compounds." Hank recaps his morning. "This job never ceases to surprise."

"You guys track him down, and me and Peter will take him out, just like we did with Vartox." Kara tells them.

"Sure thing, Miss Danvers. If you can prove to us you can handle yourself without getting killed." Hank states and Alex brings her to the triaging room.

-

_"I love you, my son, never forget that__._" Al-Ren finishes and Peter shuts down the hologram again and looks to Gwen who is shocked and confused.

"So...your real name is Ho-Ren. And you're royalty. And the only reason you don't have Superman's powers was because you were created to appear human and that's where your spider powers came from." Gwen recaps what she got from that message. "My boyfriend is a prince of a dead civilization. That's something that would give anyone else a check in the father-in-law check list." She jokes and looks to Peter who's head is facing down.

"Please don't tell me you're overthinking things again." Gwen begs of him knowing he has the tendency to do just that.

"It's just...I knew I was different, and that I've been looking for these answers for years..but I never expected the answers to be a million light years from earth." Peter states and walks around the room.

"Is it better now that you have the answers, or is it worse?" Gwen asks him.

"I...I don't know. A part of me is relieved to finally know where I came from, but another part is seriously confused about everything. I don't know how to think." Peter says and looks down at the emblem and holds his necklace in his hands. "I wore this to maybe have someone say _I know what that means. _Now I know it's supposed to mean my family name, the House of Ren, I don't know if I can keep using it." He says before leaning against the wall and dropping to the floor

Gwen walks up and kneels down and puts her hand on the center of the Spider-Man emblem. "You want to know what I see when I look at your emblem?" She asks him and he looks up at her. "I see the symbol that has been given people of the world hope long before the big man with a cape appeared. I see the man that no matter how many times he gets hit never stays down, no matter how many times he's taken a beating. I see the man that I love. No message is going to change my feelings about you Peter Parker, Ho-Ren." She says trying out his real name.

Peter looks up and she hears how that sounded. "Are we sure there wasn't a glitch?" Gwen asks referring to the message hearing how the name sounded.

"Hey, it cheered me up." Peter admits before getting back up ready to get back out there.

-

Kara returned to work and was able to get some good advice from her boss and asked Winn to meet her in the alley.

But when Winn got there, he was met by James.

"Hey, what's up?" James asks Winn.

"Nothing." Winn says. "I...I like to come out here to...smoke." He quickly lies.

"Actually, I'm meeting someone right now so..." James tells him.

"You can meet him inside the building." Winn informs him.

"My friend likes to make an entrance." James says when Kara comes back wearing her suit.

"He knows?" Winn and James asks looking at each other.

"James already knew. And Winn's my friend." Kara tells the two of them. "If I'm gonna be a hero, and prove to everyone that I know what I'm doing, I'm gonna need to practice. Star small, get better. And to do that, I'm gonna need your help." She explains to why they're here.

"I'm in." They both say at the same time again.

-

The Hellgrammite was feasting on the chemicals when suddenly two Kryptonians appears and throw him into the wall.

"I don't want any trouble." The Hellgrammite tells them.

"Then you should've stayed hidden under your rock with the rest of the insects." One of them tells him.

"I have to eat." Hellgrammite tells them.

"General Astra promised she would take care of all your needs on this world. Her only request was your loyalty." He informs him.

"Tell her I prefer to go it alone." Hellgrammite replies.

"Tell her yourself." He says as Astra appears and flies towards them.

"I don't want part of whatever you're planning." Hellgrammite tells her.

"Like I told you all when we first crashed here and escaped Fort Rozz, we are stronger together." Astra tell him. "There are two Kryptonian's working with the humans. One happens to be my niece. She calls herself Supergirl. The other is from the house of Ren and calls himself Spider-Man. You will make excellent bait to help me capture them."

"I've seen what happens to people when they are on someone wearing those emblems on Krypton and from here." The Hellgrammite states knowing exactly how powerful the house of Ren is and Superman.

"This is not an invitation, it's a command." Astra informs him.

-

As for Supergirl, she's been spending the day taking care of small crimes throughout the city to build herself up to bigger crimes.

"_A dazzling display of heroics by the Girl of Steel now has a grateful National City asking, what oil spill? You hear that wall crawling menace? You're not needed in this city anymore!_" Jameson continues going on.

"He's gotta be getting sick of me at some point." Peter states watching the _Daily Bugle_.

"They've been hating you for a decade." Gwen informs him. "Isn't that what you started off doing? Rescuing snakes from trees and stuff like that?" She asks him while running a search for the Hellgrammite.

"Who names their snake Fluffy?" Peter wonders not seeing who would name a snake that. Cuddles, maybe.

While they're talking, Alex came back from talking with Kara.

"What's the news on the Hellgrammite?" Alex asks them.

"We've confirmed six similar attacks on chemical plants across the country over the past year." Hank says referring to the past activity. "He's been making his way to National City with enough chemical components to build a weapon of mass destruction."

"I'm not so sure about that, sir." Gwen interrupts and they look towards her. "The tests I ran on the blood indicates his alien DNA isn't carbon based like humans. It has a strange chlorine foundation."

"Each of those facilities stored confiscated DDT, which is a chlorine pesticide." Alex adds on.

"Well, if he's not building a weapon, what does he need DDT for?" Hank asks them all.

Peter thinks for a minute and realizes something. "He's eating it." He tells them.

"That makes sense. Given his home planet's atmosphere conditions, DDT would be the closest thing on earth he could use as a food source." Gwen tells them.

"Since DDT was banned, the government has been destroying remaining stockpiles. His food source is shrinking." Alex replies.

"Well, if this thing is hungry, let's buy him some dinner." Hank states and Peter thinks he's smelling what he's cooking.

-

Turns out, Peter was correct. That night, they grabbed all of the DDT they could get their hands on in short notice and threw it onto a truck and now are waiting for the Hellgrammite as Hank and Alex are in a car behind them and Peter is in the skies watching everything from above.

"Given The Hellgrammite's sense of smell, he should've sensed the DDT in the atmosphere by now." Alex says when suddenly, the Hellgrammite comes leaping in and feasting.

"Trap one, target is on the vehicle!" Hank yells and they start shooting at the vehicle.

Peter comes flying in as Hank gets hit by one of the spheres the Hellgrammite shoots out. The Hellgrammite leaps onto the vehicle but is interrupted by Spider-Man swooping in and the Hellgrammite starts fighting him in the sky.

"You'll see I'm not as easy as a human." Peter informs the Hellgrammite when he stabs Peter with one of the spikes into his legs and starts feeling weak and begins crashing. Seconds before hitting the ground, everything in his vision goes black.

-

Later he wakes back up to see his suit is missing and he's back in his normal clothes he keeps on underneath the suit and his hands handcuffed with string cuffs.

"Well, Well, Well, Ho-Ren." Astra greets before entering the room. "You have grown up, I see." She says looking at Peter closely.

"Sorry, have we met before? I haven't visited the loonybin in some time." Peter tries quipping.

"The other one didn't show." Hellgrammite tells Astra. "But he was there with the human agents. Hoping he's enough to keep you off my back." He says before leaving.

"I never imagined seeing another Ren alive after Krypton died, and yet here's the last of his family." Astra states to him.

"For the record, I just learned that I was a part of the house of Ren this morning." Peter informs her.

"Well, it's about time we had a talk." Astra says while smiling.

"To quote every good _Star Wars _movie I've ever seen...I've got a bad feeling about this." Peter says trying to be funny in this moment of terror knowing she's got the same powers as the Big Two.

-

Back at Catco, Kara was telling James how she'll do the interview with Cat and James explains how he moved here to try to get out of Superman's shadow and Kara explains how on Krypton that was considered an honor.

"Did he ever tell you what that _S_ means?" Kara asks James.

"The House of El." James answers correctly.

"Yes, But, It also stands for a Kryptonian phrase, our family motto. El mayarah. It means _stronger together_." Kara explains to him. "You day people will see me the way they see Superman one day, but...I don't want to be a hero like him. My cousin. He's so used to going it alone, he doesn't know any other way. But I do. I see it now. You, Winn, my sister, Spider-Man, ms. Grant even, you've all showed me that. James, part of being your own man is knowing when to accept help." She says and James sees what she means.

"You really want to do that interview?" James asks her.

"First, I was scared, but I'm not anymore. I want to do it. For what were trying to do here together." Kara says when her phone rings and answers it.

"_It's Henshaw. There's been an incident. Spider-Man's been hero-napped_." Hank informs her.

-

All of the agents are being brought back in to be checked up on as Kara comes through the halls and sees Hank.

"I should've been there to help. If I was there...if you trusted me instead of putting me through your tests, I could've stoped this." Kara states to him.

"Or maybe you'd be captured just like him." Hank tells her.

"Look, Gwen is working on getting the tracking beacon from his suit back online, and we have every satellite and tactical drone up in the air, searching everywhere for him." Alex informs them.

"And now you have me too." Kara says and leaves to find him.

"Wait!" Gwen's voice fills the room and they look to see her carrying a small device that's about the same size of a tuna can. "This is Peter's backup Iron-Spider. The name grew on us. With how the tracker is disabled, I'm guessing his suit is broken. Just place it on his back or chest, and the suit will form around him." She explains to her and hands it to Kara.

"I'll get him back, I promise." Kara tells Gwen and takes her leave.

-

Kara goes around the city flying and tries listening that could give her any indication where Peter is.

In the said location, Astra looks to Peter's leg that was injured in the crash.

"You're bleeding...I suppose that being built up from human blood makes a Kryptonian so fragile. It's amazing you were able to make it out of infancy." Astra states to him.

"Alura." Peter tells her.

"How do you know that name?" Astra asks Peter.

"I saw the footage of Fort Rozz with someone wearing your face." Peter explains.

"Twins were rare on Krypton, you know.." Astra informs him. "When we were children, Alura and I took great pleasure in confusing our parents."

"To be fair, that does sound like something I'd do." Peter mumbled to himself. "So you're the evil twin. Good to know." He states thinking it's not a good idea to mock his captor.

"I am General Astra. And what is the earth name you go by, Ho-Ren?" Astra asks him and Peter has more sense than to answer that, knowing they'll go after his friends and Gwen. "You're brave, I'll give you that. Braver than most of this planet for someone who was raised by them."

"What do you have against this city?" Peter asks her.

"What do you think my goal is?" Astra asks him. "That my goal is simply to kill humans? No, Ho-Ren, I am here to save you all." She promises him.

"Wouldn't count on it." Peter says knowing by now, Kara has been contacted and is somewhere listening for him.

Kara did in fact hear Peter and knows where he is.

"Director Henshaw, I found him." Kara informs into her comms. "A warehouse at the corner of 78th and Washington. I'm going in, and I'll get him back." She says and Hank tries warning her, but the feed gets cut.

Kara lands and looks around before seeing Peter without his suit, as Gwen though, on the floor holding his bruised leg.

"Peter, thank god." Kara says moving to him.

"No! Run! It's a trap!" Peter tries warning before Astra comes speeding in and punches Kara across the room.

"It's been a long time, Little one." Astra says to Kara who's confused seeing how similar she is to her mother. "Look how you've grown. So beautiful."

"But you...you died. When Krypton exploded. Everyone died. You died. Aunt Astra.." Kara states as Astra looks to Peter.

"Looks like someone never told the rest of his team." Astra states.

"I just found out this morning, back of, crazy." Peter states when he suddenly realizes Kara dropped his second suit holding case close in a pile of garbage.

"Told us what?" Kara questions.

"Oh, it doesn't matter right now. I wasn't on Krypton when it perished." Astra says getting back on track. "I was a prisoner aboard Fort Rozz. Did your mother not tell you? How she sent me away? Banished her own blood? Imprisoned me for speaking the truth while she told only lies?"

"Why'd she send you to Fort Rozz?" Peter asks while trying to sneak towards the suit canister.

"For being a hero." Astra tells them. "For trying to save our world."

"I remember so many nights, sitting on your lap, listening as you taught me all the names of the stars." Kara says as Astra approaches her.

"Then let me educate you once again, dear niece." Astra says to her while moving some hair out of her face. "Your alliance with the humans and this weak...insect is misplaced. Do not stand against me." She threatens Kara. "I let one planet die, I will not do so again."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing." Kara tells her and moves out of the way as Peter, finally dressed into his Iron-Spider suit, blasts Astra through the building.

"And FYI, spiders are arachnids." Peter corrects her when she called him an insect.

Astra soon gets back up and shoots them using her laser eyes and Kara does the same thing to countermeasure it. Peter was about to help stop Astra when the Hellgrammite comes back and throws Peter across the room.

"Last week, I was a Agent of the DEO. Today, I wish I moved to Metropolis." Peter mumbles to himself wondering where he went wrong in his life.

"Maybe I was wrong about you." Astra says regarding Kara. "Join me, little one."

"Never call me that again." Kara demands before floating casting their lasers to hit a part of the ceiling and it falls onto Astra.

Across the building, Peter and the Hellgrammite are fighting each other off. "It's nothing personal, your highness. Just every species has a will to survive." Hellgrammite tells Peter.

"First things first, don't refer to me as _your highness_." Peter warns him. "Also, I have something giant insects don't." He states and activates the metallic arms and slams him into the wall and punches him in the face, causing him to be knocked out. "Arachnids have eight legs." He finishes knowing he can't hear him and the arms retract.

Kara and Astra are flying around the inside of the room fighting each other from above and Kara is taking a beating but is still fighting.

"You chose for it to end like this instead of allying with your family." Astra says as she slams Kara into the ground. "Now you can die alone." She says and picking up Kara. "You might wanna rethink the cape." She informs Kara before throwing her using said cape.

Kara comes back in and smashes Astra into a steel pipe and they begin to fight again and Kara remembers what Alex told her about using an a opponents strength against them. She uses that knowledge and smashes Astra to the ground.

Peter comes in and sees he missed the fight. Not that he was complaining.

"Are you okay?" Kara asks before they both get hit by a blast of cold air from Astra sending them flying.

"I saw on the news you haven't quite mastered that one yet." Astra says referring to the oil incident when Hank appears behind them.

"Stop! Stay where you are." Hank yells while raising a gun at Astra.

Astra just speeds off and grabs him by the neck. "You possess no weapon that could harm me." She informs Hank.

"You are so wrong." Hank says and reveals a Kryptonite knife and stabs her arm.

Astra quickly drops Hank and takes off into the sky leaving them behind.

"Any more family I should know about?" Hank asks the heroes as more agents come in to move them all out.

-

Back at the DEO, Peter and Kara just got finished getting checked out.

"Nice work with that Hellgrammite." Kara congratulates Peter.

"Hey, I've been fighting aliens long before you showed up, Skirt." Peter informs her smiling. "Besides, you were a little busy with the family reunion." He states.

"Yeah, regarding back then, what was she talking about you hiding something?" Kara asks him and Peter goes into a moment of silence trying to find out what to say.

"Come with me." Peter says knowing it's better to show than tell.

He then brings her to his room they gave him in the DEO and plays the same message he showed Gwen and activates it.

"_Ho-Ren. My son_. _If you're hearing this, it means you're searching__ for answers. Our world and way of life__ was dying, and we knew nothing could reverse it. So me and the El family found a world where you could grow in peace. But knowing it was a new environment and knowing how the people of earth will treat others who are different, we have found a way of engineering your DNA to be the same as the humans, but we know you will still be different. __My name is Al-Ren, king of Krypton. __Your Kryptonian name is Ho-Ren, prince of Krypton__. You are one of the survivors of your home world. Even though you must have now __been raised as a human being, you are not one of them. You will have great powers. We sent you here__ to l__ive as one of them, to discover where your strength and your power are needed. But always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage. This symbol, to humans is a spider, it truly means to help those in need of it, even when they don't ask for it. __It's not about where you were born or the powers you have or what you wear in your chest; it's about what you do. I hope to one day see you, my son, but all I can give__ you now is a chance to live. I love you, my son, never forget that__._" Al-Ren says once again before Peter turns it off.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in." Kara states and looks to Peter. "I don't know what you could possibly be going through."

"Nothing's changed." Peter says while looking down hearing the message for the third time that changed his life. "I've been searching for answers for over ten years, it just took going back to where it all began to learn the truth."

"My aunt...she knows about us and we need to stop her." Kara states to him.

"I'm all for that." Peter agrees with her.

"I have to be ready for her next time. Show me how to fight. Train me to be like you." Kara asks Peter.

"Only if you can keep up." Peter tells her happy to help a fellow hero.

"On Krypton, I remember aunt Astra and my mother always arguing. And my mother told me it's because she never had any faith in people." Kara explains.

"Well, I have faith in you, skirt." Peter tells her.

"You have to stop calling me that." Kara states, while laughing at the stupid nickname he's given her.

"Not gonna happens, skirt." Peter mocks before leaving.

"Does Gwen know about this?" Kara asks regarding the message.

"She's the only one other than you who does know this exists." Peter says before leaving her for a date with said Gwen and Alex comes looking for her sister.

Alex then later shows to Kara an artificial intelligence version of her mother she could talk about Astra to.

"Thanks for helping me set up that room for her." Alex thanks Hank.

"Anything for Supergirl." Hank states.

"I won't tell her you called her that." Alex promises.

"I'd appreciate that." Hank says before walking away and his eyes start glowing.

-

Astra is getting help regarding the knife that she was stabbed with and she gets information about the knife and how they can't do anything until they have a way of protecting themselves against kryptonite.

So it might be some time before they can resurface again. But they will, And next time they will be prepared to fight them.


	3. Task-tron

The next day, everyone around the world has learned that Superman and Supergirl are indeed related all because of Kara having a little slip up the other night during an interview with ms. Grant. Because she for some reason thought it was a good idea.

"Have you lost your mind?" Peter asks as Kara returns to the DEO. "What were you thinking giving an interview?"

"I wouldn't say it was an interview exactly." Kara states to him. "More of a private conversation that's being published."

"What is it with Kryptonians and want for attention? I'm like you and I don't do that." Peter asks her. "I mean, what were you thinking?" He questions before leaving her.

Alex and Kara get into a conversation about how she did it to try to help Supergirl's image when Gwen gets a alarm.

"Oh, looks like we have a Code Grey. Coming from the NCH." Gwen tells them and pulls up the footage from the bridge of an accident.

"Looks like a standard multiple car collision." Peter says looking over the footage.

"Highway patrol officers and medical personnel are en route." Alex tells them.

"And it looks like there's no sign of alien activity." Gwen adds on.

"Run a thermal scan to be sure." Hank asks of her. "And miss Danvers, next time your thinking of..." he was saying when he realizes that she and Peter are already gone.

"She's excited. It's her first pileup." Alex jokes.

-

Peter and Kara make their way to the pileup and sees people are worried.

"Supergirl, Spider-Man, the driver's still inside, she can't get out." One of the pedestrians tells them.

Kara and Peter make their way and Peter uses his scanners to show she is stuck in the driver seat as Kara stops a powercable from sparkling. Afterward, Kara goes in and was able to get the driver out fast when Peter's scanners pick up someone coming.

"Watch out!" Peter says and pushes Kara before getting blasted by a sunbeam and Kara looks at the source of the blast and sees someone wearing military grade armor flying down to ground level.

Kara looks back and sees Peter getting back up after the blast and sees the man.

"Oh, not this joker." Peter complained since this isn't his first encounter with this guy.

"Who are you?" Kara asks the man.

"I'm just a ghost." The man says.

"What do you want?" Kara questions.

"I want the Man of Steel to suffer. Along with him." He states pointing to Peter.

"Well, you've done a bang up job at that." Peter informs him while rubbing the part of his head that was just smashed into the underside of the bus.

"I want them to know what it feels like to lose everything." He continues on and sends a blast at Supergirl sending her flying into a car.

He tries shooting them again but they both dodge it and Peter uses his repulsers to blast him back as Kara goes in and tries fighting him hand to hand and sends him flying down the street.

Kara takes it as an opportunity to grab the door from the car to use as a shield and the door blocks the blasts. Peter them sees his opening to blast at the gauntlets thatnhe uses to blast and as soon as they stop working, he blasts off into the sky.

Peter tries flying after him, but he damaged his gauntlets and by that time, he's out of range for his web shooters.

-

They make their way back to the DEO that took them a while since Supergirl had to have Peter web to her to get back.

"Reactron." Hank says referring to the person who attacked them. "At least that's what the _Daily Planet_ colorfully dubbed him when he showed up in Metropolis a few years back." He explains to Kara.

"Reactron? That's kind of a stupid name. Who named him that?" Kara asks him.

"Jimmy Olsen." Peter informs her.

"I liked the _Daily Bugle_'s name better; Taskmaster." Gwen states and sees her opinion isn't wanted. "I'll go back to playing on my computer." She says awkwardly and turns away from them.

"So, who's this guy really?" Kara asks.

"Unknown." Peter informs her.

"He remains at large after a string of very public fights with your cousin." Hank tells Kara. "Neither of them ever came out on top. Then a while back, he tried to take down Spider-Man, but nobody knows why he's obsessed with killing them."

"Yeah, and he's number one on my enemy's list." Peter states.

"You have an enemy's list?" Alex asks him.

"Yeah, it's not a long list." Peter admits since it's only this guy and Jameson.

"So, what's the plan?" Kara asks them. "How do we stop him?"

"We don't." Hank tells her.

"So what are you saying? We just sit back and do nothing?" Kara questions.

"Reactron, whoever he is, is human. Which means this case falls outside the DEO's jurisdiction." Hank explains to her.

"This man files and shoots nuclear fireballs. How is that not extra normal?" Kara asks them.

"He's using stolen advanced biomedical technology. Human technology." Peter explains.

"And I can't risk exposing this organization every time some human criminal shows up at National City." Hank informs her.

"And I just can't let this man run wild." Kara states.

"Skirt, there's nothing they can do about it." Peter says. "Now, come on, we have training." He tells her and drags her off into the labs.

-

"What are we doing here?" Kara asks when Peter snaps his fingers and the computers come alive and reveal all the data Peter dug up on Taskmaster/Reactron.

"_They_ can't do anything about it, but _we_ can do something about it. But we can't do it here." Peter states to her and sees people approaching and shuts it all down and transferred everything into a usb disk. "They're already getting a little suspicious about what I'm hiding regarding the message I found."

"I know a place." Kara says.

-

Kara takes Peter to Catco and Winn shows them the office he inverted into a second base.

"So, I loaded this office up with some...state of the art, top of the line tech. But sadly not as advanced as that nano tech suit you wear." Winn says looking at container for Peter's suit.

"Give me that." Peter says not liking other people touching his fragile tech.

"Okay, back on subject." James tells Winn.

"Right, Okay, So for our first meeting, Supergirl and Spider-Man vs. Reactron." Winn says before getting to the computers.

"FYI, if my girlfriend asks, I never met you before." Peter tells Winn knowing Gwen is his go-to computer person and she doesn't like when he goes to others. She's strange, but he loves her for it.

"Okay, so his true identity remains a mystery, according to your data." Winn clarified at what he could find. "And according to what you found, he shoots these highly concentrated-"

"Bursts of nuclear energy." James interrupts.

"From his gauntlets." Winn finishes.

"Guys, this is my data, I know what it says. I also know how his chest plate is giving him super strength and hovering abilities, I came here to learn something new." Peter informs them not wanting to hear the same thing he already knows.

"Right, got it. Don't mess around with you." Winn states, seeing Peter is more serious than play. "Now I've written an algorithm that will sweep the city for any variable changes in radiation. And maybe we can use this to find him."

"Good. This way, I can fight him just like it was a normal street crime that I usually fight and Hank won't try and kill me for the constant rule bending I do." Peter states knowing he's starting to test Hank on his patience.

"Then what's the plan?" James asks them.

"And then we let the heroes do what they do on them." Winn replies.

"Maybe we should call in Superman on this one. I've seen what Reactron can do." James tells them.

"Buddy, calling out for help doesn't do anything except make bigger targets on our backs." Peter informs James.

"He's right, every villain will see National City as an easy target." Kara agrees with Peter.

"He nearly killed Clark and you." James informs Peter.

"Actually, about half a dozen times." Peter corrects him.

"Clark?" Winn asks not understanding when they realize that he doesn't know who Superman is. "Clark Kent is Superman?" He asks them.

"And there goes the thoughts you can keep my identity a secret." Peter tells James.

"I'm just looking out for you guys." James explains to them.

"We get it, and he in his own way, appreciates it. But we need to do this on our own." Kara says to him.

"Clark...Clark Kent's Superman." Winn repeats not getting over that any time soon. "Sorry, I'm trying to put it together."

"Look, we can handle this, and we can't keep expecting Superman to swoop in to save us. Besides, Peter's got my back." Kara says pointing to Peter,

"Someone has to, skirt." Peter says and walks away.

-

Meanwhile, at Lord technologies, Reactron makes a visit there and asks for someone with a background in nuclear fission.

"Everyone keep calm, it's gonna be alright." Lord tells them as Reactron threatens one of his employees. "You don't need to hurt anyone." He tells Reactron as he removes his mask.

Once his mask is removed, they all see how half of his face is half scarred. "I need this man." Reactron explains to him.

"From the looks of things, what you need is a mechanical genius. Compared to me, that guys a dope." Lord informs him. "Don't take him, take me."

Reactron thinks for a minute and sees it as a good idea.

_"Once again, Lord Technologies has been the target of an attack by the criminal and I bet you that Spider-Man was the cause behind this attack._" Jameson yells through the news screens and Kara runs out with Peter to learn what they can.

They make it there and see police everywhere and employees being asked questions.

"What happened here?" Peter asks getting to the point.

"Mr. Lord, he's been taken." One of the employees tell them.

-

_It's been 24 hours since tech billionaire mr. Lord was abducted from his research facility by the Metropolis based criminal known as either Reactron or Taskmaster, depending on who you ask. Authorities still will not speculate whether mr. Lord is alive or dead._" The news goes on as Kara is getting miss. Grant's party she wants about the article.

"This isn't on you, Kara." Winn tells her.

"I have to find this man. How am I supposed to do that?" Kara asks since Peter is doing what he can flying around the city when she sees said Peter and Alex approach them.

"With my help. Do you have someplace private we can talk?" Alex asks.

"Do we ever." Winn says happy.

"You might regret not doing this at the DEO." Peter informs her.

They go to their second base and Gwen does her thing.

"Okay, I used the DEO satellite to scan the highway where you both gought Taskmaster. Better than Reactron. And I was able to isolate the nuclear signature of his weapons systems. It's powered by Thorium 232. _I have no plans to die today._" Gwen says quoting _Thor_ and sees the look on their faces. "No? Okay." She says and gets back to work.

"Where does one find someone like her?" Winn asks Peter regarding Gwen.

"That's classified." Peter informs him.

"The Thorium can only be found in one place. Bakerline Nuclear Power Station." Gwen finishes to them.

"I remember this." Peter says as it comes back to him. "Terrorists tried to start a full on meltdown like five years ago, but me and Superman stopped it."

"Yeah, you guys stoped the core from overloading and saved millions of lives." Alex agrees with them. "But two reactor engineers were killed when the facility was flooded with radiation. Ben and Alyssa Krull. They were married." She says and pulls up his image and the footage that was taken from Lord technologies.

"Ben Krull is Reactron." Kara realizes.

"I'm going with Taskmaster. Sounds more menacing." Peter states. "Seems like he somehow survived the radiation exposure. No wonder he hates me and Supes."

"But you guys managed to prevent an American Chernobyl." James adds on.

"Chernobyl. Maybe we can use that to find him." James says.

-

Ben brought Lord to his home so he could fix his suit Peter damaged so he could get back out there and go back after Kara and Peter.

"You're gonna repair my suit...or they're gonna start building memorials to you." Ben threatens him.

"Fine. I'll need Thorium, cesium-137, tributyl phosphate and a dr. Pepper." Lord lists down what he needs for what he wants. "The last one's for me. I'm thirsty." He explains.

-

Kara had a quick word with miss. Grant regarding Supergirl before James interrupts and pulls her out after Gwen was able to find Ben by tracking his signature.

"Just rescue Lord, you guys don't need to fight Krull." James tells her.

"He's not some crazy alien, he's a human being. Who's been hurt enough. That's why I'm gonna go talk to him, while Peter gets Lord out, the way I'd want someone to talk to me." Kara explains her plan to him.

"And if he doesn't want to talk?" James asks her

"Then I'll punch him until he falls over." Kara suggests as a backup plan.

-

Peter makes it to the location, and sees its a junkyard but sticks with the plan and hangs back as Kara comes flying in to draw Krull out,

"I'm not here to fight you. I know who you are." Kara calls out for him. "I know why you hate the heroes. I know what you've lost, too." She looks and waits to hear something back as Peter sneaks into the bunker and finds Lord tied up.

"You looked taller on the _Daily Bugle_'s reports." Lord states seeing him.

"Where's Taskmaster?" Peter asks him looking around and scanning everything.

"You mean Reactron?" Lord asks him. "He forced me to repair his suit. I don't know where he is." He explains and Peter starts untying when his senses blare and he gets punched through the wall and close to Supergirl.

"I found Taskmaster." Peter says pointing to where he was blasted from and Kara sees him coming out of the hole.

"Ben, I don't think your wife would want you hurting anyone." Kara tries talking to him as Lord gets free and makes a run for it.

"Ben Krull is dead." He informs them both, "Superman and the pest made sure of that." He looks to Peter.

"At least he didn't say _insect_." Peter says happy for the small improvement.

"Now Superman is going to loose someone, too. And I'll pry that mask off of you and go after whoever you care for, Spider-Man." Krull tells them and Peter quickly gets back up ready to fight as he starts shooting nuclear blasts at them.

Peter webs the gauntlets so he can't use them and Kara goes in to stop him, but Krull still has his strength to fight them.

He takes Kara and throws her down and starts fighting Peter. Peter uses his repulsers and blasts him again and it seems to be keeping him down when a familiar face comes down and gives him a hand when Reactron takes off seeing the two of them together.

Peter looks and sees the big man himself, Superman.

"The Big S, my man!" Peter cheers happy to see Clark and pulls him into a hug and looses the mask.

"Hey, Spidey. How you been doing?" Clark asks Peter happy to see him as much as Peter is to see him.

"You know, same old, same old." Peter admits sadly and sees that Kara is unconscious. "How'd you know we were in trouble?" He asks Clark.

"James contacted me." Clark tells him and Peter doesn't understand why he would do that.

"Hey, listen, I've been meaning to talk to you about something huge. Think you can hang for an hour or two?" Peter asks of him.

"Anything for a friend." Clark says happy to help him. "But we should get Kara home safely first." He states and Peter agrees with that.

-

Once they had Kara dropped of back at her place with Alex and James, Peter and Clark ditched their suits and went to get some coffee.

Once there, Peter filled Clark in on everything from the past few days.

"Well...I wasn't expecting that." Clark admits to the whole Ho-Ren thing. "Prince of Krypton. Didn't know Krypton did the king and queen thing."

"Well, I was only a baby at the time before Krypton exploded, according to what Gwen could find on the spacecraft." Peter tells him and takes a drink from his coffee when he sees the Maxwell Lord report on the television.

_"Reactron is a great danger to everyone in this city. Luckily, I wasn't harmed. In fact, I'm lucky to be alive. And I owe it all to the great hero of National City who rescued me Spider-Man._" Lord says and Peter drops his head in his hands.

"That's gonna hurt her." Peter states since that was supposed to be Kara's victory, not his.

"Yeah, she's getting it worse than we did." Clark says agreeing with him.

"Hey, at least the _Planet _respects you. The _Bugle_ makes more complaints about me saving the day than I have gone through suits. And trust me, Gwen is going all out on the suits." Peter states when Clark hears trouble on the other side of the world.

"Well, trouble calls me." Clark says and pulls out some cash for Peter and gets ready to leave. "But Maybe I should take a look at that message from your father, see if there's anything you missed. You know, when we're caught in the moment." He offers.

"Hey, stop by anytime. You know where the spare key is. I keep the package at the DEO for safekeeping but it's easily transportable." Peter tells him. "You know, if you have super strength." He also admits since someone with normal strength would break something trying to lift it.

-

Back at the DEO, Hank knows something is up and reaches Gwen's labs where she is working on decrypting the shuttle pod information that Peter gathered from his pod to find out more about it. She was taking a brain break after searching for Taskmaster, she's been searching for him forever.

"Director Henshaw." Gwen greets him nervously.

"What are you doing here, miss. Stacy?" Hank asks her.

"I'm helping...Peter and Kara stop Taskmaster." Gwen says, since it's partly true.

"It's been increasingly difficult for him to follow orders, but it feels like miss Danvers is helping him find reasons to bend the rules." Hank states to her.

"Well, you knew Peter isn't one to follow orders to the letter. Besides, Kara wasn't going to quit and this was more of a part time job for when he goes on patrol on his offtime." Gwen states trying to keep her cool.

"And what's that?" Hank asks looking at the package holding the message.

"It's...a new...flash drive?" Gwen tries not finding anything good and Hank pushes the button to activate the message.

_"Ho-Ren. My son. __If you're hearing this, it means you're searching__ for answers. Our world and way of life__ was dying, and we knew nothing could reverse it. So me and the El family found a world where __you could grow in peace. But knowing it was a new environment and knowing how the people of earth will treat others who are different, we have found a way of engineering your DNA to be the same as the humans, but we know you will still be different. __My name is Al-Ren, king of Krypton. __Your Kryptonian name is Ho-Ren, prince of Krypton__. You are one of the survivors of your home world. Even though you must have now __been raised as a human being, you are not one of them. You will have great powers. We sent you here__ to l__ive as one of them, to discover where your strength and your power are needed. But always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage. This symbol, to humans is a spider, it truly means to help those in n__eed of it, even when they don't ask for it. __It's not about where you were born or the powers you have or what you wear in your chest; it's about what you do. I hope to one day see you, my son, but all I can give__ you now is a chance to live. I love you, my son, never forget that."_ All-Ren says on a repeat before the message freezes.

Hank looks at the message in shock and knows this is Peter's family he's been searching for over the years. "Who else knows about this?" Hank asks Gwen.

Gwen is taken back to how well he's taking this and rolls with it. "Me, you, and Kara." She lists everyone who has seen this message.

"Good. The less people who know he's a Kryptonian the better, now we better find a way for him to defeat this Reactron." Hank says and Gwen sees he's actually offering his help.

-

Meanwhile, Peter makes it to CatCo's party, pretending to work for the _Bugle_ and sees Kara and Winn dancing and quickly walks up to them.

"Mind if I cut in?" Peter asks Winn.

"It's fine, Winn." Kara assures him and Winn leaves.

"Just to be clear, if Gwen asks, this is a conversation regarding Taskmaster. Which it is." Peter informs Kara.

"Wouldn't expect anything else from you." Kara states to him knowing he wouldn't be trying to cheat on someone like Gwen, who he's low key afraid of.

"Well, I don't know what you remember, but I was talking to Clark regarding everything." Peter informs her.

"Yeah, I remember before passing out, you and my cousin taking on Reactron." Kara tells him what she knows.

"I also saw the report on you. Sorry I sorta stepped on your shoes." Peter apologizes regarding the news report.

"Hey, it's not like I was getting much appreciation before that." Kara states.

"Well, I've got Gwen looking into a way we can stop Taskmaster. So we can find a way on stopping him for good this time." Peter promises when his senses blare and looks to see Reactron/Taskmaster comes crashing through the ceiling.

"That's easier than expected." Kara says since he seems to have come to them.

"Where...is...Supergirl and Spider-Man?!" Krull asks as both Peter and Kara sneak off to get into their outfits.

Krull walks towards Maxwell Lord for information. "I don't suppose my fixing your nuke suit earns me a hall pass?" He asks Krull as he starts powering his suit up when Peter webs him and yanks him where Kara was waiting and she punches him back across the room.

"Twice in two days. I should put you in the payroll as a bodyguard." Lord tells Peter.

"Just get the hell out of here." Peter replies to him as he does just that as Krull starts standing up.

"I'm sorry for what you lost. But you're going to jail." Kara informs Krull.

"I'm sure one day I will." Krull agree with her. "But neither of you will be alive to see it." He threatens and blasts her with a nuclear blast.

Peter sees that she needs some distance to get him out of the suit and for Gwen to tell them how to stop him. And then he gets an idea to kill two birds with one stone.

"Hey, Krull!" Peter calls out for the man and he stops blasting Kara and she begins to regain her strength. "I'm the closest Superman has of a best friend. You want to hurt him, you want me." Peter says and uses his repulsers to blast off into the sky with Krull behind him.

Kara doesn't understand his plan when Gwen's voice comes into her comms. "_Kara, hey, we might've found a way to stop Taskmaster._" Gwen informs her.

"_Krull's chest unit is powered by a Demon Core, a subcritical mass of plutonium._" Hank adds on which surprised Kara.

"_If you can remove it from the suit, it should shut down his entire weaponry._" Alex informs her.

"_But the core will melt down the very moment it's freed from its containment matrix._" Gwen finishes their train of thought.

"There has to be some way to stop him without nuking the city." Kara replies to the bad information she's receiving.

"_You need to encase the core with lead before you rip it free._" Gwen suggests and Kara gets the idea.

She uses her powers to find something in the room her powers can't see through and finds a small statue and lasers lets it dips onto her hand into it and encases her hand with it.

-

As for Peter, he's flying as fast as he can, but not fast enough to loose Krull. He's been trying to blast Peter out of the sky for the past few minutes when Kara comes flying in and smashes him into the ground.

Krull looses his mask in the process but kicks Kara into the wall of an abandoned building. Kara gets up and Krull tries blasting her, but Kara now pushes through the blast and takes out the core and his suit shuts down.

Seeing that it didn't go nuclear, Kara sees that the lead worked. Peter then comes flying down and lands near her.

"You could've been killed." Kara states to him.

"No, I knew Supergirl would save the day." Peter states and Kara is happy with that she was able to help.

-

They got Krull to the authorities and returned to the DEO where they were met up with everyone.

"Thank you for your help. All of you." Kara thanks them all.

"Something tells me this isn't the last non-alien threat you two will be taking on, I guess in the future we'll just have to help Spider-Man and Supergirl." Hank says before leaving and Alex is close to follow and Kara sees the recent news report playing.

_"Spider-Man running away scared as Supergirl does what a hero should be doing and saved the day!_" Jameson reports happy when Kara looks and Peter is smiling.

"I see what you did there." Kara informs Peter and he looks to her.

"If I want to make you look good, and make sure I look bad, make sure there's a _Daily Bugle _reporter nearby." Peter explains to her. "I've had enough days in the spotlight. I can jump back from a quick running away, but you needed a leg up." He says and leaves her.

-

Gwen walks into Hanks office and sees he's not busy. "Miss. Stacy, what can I do for you?" He asks her.

"I just need to know, when you gave me this mission, did you know he wasn't human?" Gwen questions him.

"If you're asking when I asked you to keep an eye on Parker, it was because he was a alien prince. No, this was a surprise." Hank informs to her. "Just like I didn't expect you and him to start dating." He states.

"Yeah...I know that." Gwen says. She was given a mission when Peter first started working with them to make sure he was able to become a DEO Agent and asset with his abilities. Over that time, Gwen fell in love with Peter and she believed he would become a great agent and over the years he has proven his worthiness.

But she never informs him about the reason she got interested in him, worried to how he would respond to it.


	4. Livewire

Peter was with the DEO while Gwen left earlier to visit her family in New York, so he's gonna be without tech support for a day or two, as the DEO were bringing in a new prisoner who was trying to break free and was able to get the restrains off and started fighting the agents.

That's when Peter gets involved and starts fighting off the alien as some of the other agents tried helping, but the alien made quick work of them when Kara comes flying in and the two of the quickly stop the prisoner with their combined strength.

Hank and a few more agents come in and start restraining the prisoner once more.

"He was tough." Kara states.

"She." Peter and Hank correct her.

"Oh. Respect." Kara complimented the unconscious alien. "Any chance I can have the rest of the day off?" She asks Hank since her mother is in town.

Kara was on her way out when she stops to see Peter.

"Hey, nice work back there, Skirt." Peter congratulates her.

"Yeah, I'd say we're getting better at working together." Kara replies happy to say it. "Where's Gwen?" She wonders.

"Gwen left this morning, she spends the holidays with her family in New York, I said that I couldn't join them this year with all of these prisoners popping out of everywhere." Peter explains and Kara understands as they both leave together since Peter has more time to go on patrol with Gwen out of town.

It just means he has to be a bit more careful since Gwen knows more than anyone how to fix it. Peter can do it himself, but Gwen doesn't like it when he does.

-

After a while, and seeing how calm the city seemed to be, Peter just started swinging around the city while listening to the radio he had added into his mask.

_"This is Leslie Willis, coming to you alive and wired from Catco Plaza. The week of Thanksgiving, which means...it is time for my annual list of thinks I am not grateful for, and this year's list is only __two items. Supergirl and Spider-Man. The blue-and-red abscessed teeth in the otherwise gleaming smile that is National City! How much do I despise, I mean loathe, their whole "master and apprentice" thing. And that hideous, like, rejected suits they wear? I mean, one wears a outfit that shines brighter than the sun while the other is wearing a skirt and tights. Seems like overkill from their ends, especially since I'm guessing nobody is trying to get with it. And how would that work? I mean, is Spider-Man like literally a half spider and man? Does he wear that mask because he has eight eyes underneath that? Superman and Supergirl don't wear those type of masks, so what's he hiding? And is everything the same down there? We talking spider parts, and tentacles? Maybe it's time for a break. Or a makeover." _Leslie keeps going on when Peter hangs up, not wanting to think about himself like that, or about Kara.

-

Later, at Catco, Kara just invited Winn over to her place for Thanksgiving since he planned on spending it alone. Then she got the idea that maybe Peter would like to join them since she knows he doesn't have any family and Gwen being out of town when she sees Livewire in Cat's office.

"What is Leslie Willis doing in Cat's office?" Kara asks Winn.

"You have super-hearing." Winn reminds her and she listens in.

"I caught your broadcast, I warned you about going after Supergirl." Cat tells Leslie.

"You're always warning me about something. That's our dynamic." Leslie replies to Cat. "You tell me I'm crossing a line. A week later, there's a new line to cross."

"I discovered you in that shoebox of a radio station. I mentored you go the best of my abilities. And for the most part, I am proud of that." Cat says as Leslie welcomes herself to Cat's office drinks. "But going after a young girl, insulting her body, how she dresses, her sexuality..."

"Lack of sexuality." Leslie corrects her. "And last time I checked, I can do the same thing to Spider-Man, but as long as I brought you certain ratings, you didn't care how many webs of his I pulled. So why is she different?"

"I named her, Leslie. I am doing everything I can to cultivate a relationship between Supergirl and Catco. Besides, the _Daily Bugle _already beat me to Spider-Man, I'm not letting Jameson take her as well. If I could legally adopt her, I would." Cat explains to Leslie.

"I read your article, Cat. You're just as hard on her as I am." Leslie states regarding her recent paper on Supergirl.

"Supergirl is off the table. Effective immediately. While we're at it, so is Spider-Man." Cat states to her, since Spider-Man is helping Supergirl be a better hero and criticizing him and her are basically the same.

"What, you're dictating my content now?" Leslie questions her.

"Yes. Supergirl is changing the conversation of National City. Spider-Man is as you said it, the _master to her apprentice_. People don't want your brand of negativity anymore, Leslie. They want optimism, hope, positivity. "

"You're a hypocrite, Cat." Leslie informs her.

"And you're finished, Leslie." Cat states, putting her foot down for good.

"I have two years left on my contact. You are too proud, and you're too cheap to buy me out." Leslie reminds Cat.

"That's true. However, I'm not firing you, I'm transferring you to traffic chopper." Cat replies to Leslie. "You'll be National City's highest paid traffic reporter."

"You do this, you will regret it." Leslie warns Cat.

"Rush hour starts as 4:30. If you're not in the CatCopter when it goes up, you'll be hearing from my lawyer. Oh, and you better take some Dramamine, looks like it's gonna be a bumpy ride." Cat warns as thunder goes off from the storm approaching and Leslie takes her leave.

-

Kara makes her way to the restaurant where she ordered takeout food for her and her family.

"Hi. Takeout for Danvers." She asks the man behind the counter when she notices Peter at a table by himself and approaches him.

"If the weather's getting you down, you should know it'll never last." She tells him when he just notices her.

"Oh, hey, no. I was just...just got lost in thought." Peter admits not noticing her until now. "Holidays aren't the best time for me."

"What's that mean?" Kara wonders.

"My parents died a week after my own birthday. My uncle was killed right after Thanksgiving. And my aunt had a heart attack during Christmas." Peter recaps his family's history. "Oh, right, almost forgot, my real family died with my home world, according to Gwen, a month after I was born." He almost forgot his recent discovery of being the prince of Krypton.

"Wow, I can see why you're so gloomy now." Kara realizes, never hearing about his family like that. "Well, since Gwen is out of town, and I have a feeling that after that, you probably don't have plans for the holiday, how about a little Friendsgiving at my place?" She asks him.

"Really? Friendsgiving does sound kinda nice. And a little better than me just spending it alone watching the _Charlie Brown_ specials. Family tradition, I really don't know why I do it anymore." Peter admits to her.

"Well, what do you say dealing with me and my family?" Kara asks him. "I mean, Alex is worried my foster mom's going to chew her out because I came out as Supergirl, so might be some family drama."

"You know, we haven't really spent time as friends outside the outfits, have we?" Peter just now realizes.

"Then let's change that. What do you say?" Kara asks, hoping to get to know the man who has helped her a bit more.

"All right, I'm in. Give me a time and place." Peter gives in, seeing no harm in some actual contact with people outside the DEO when Alex approaches the two of them.

"Okay. I figured it out." Alex tells Kara, not noticing Peter. "Mom is furious that you've come out, but she's pretending she isn't."

"I miss this family drama." Peter mumbled to himself.

"Have you considered that Eliza really isn't mad?" Kara asks her sister. "It's not like we're still kids that she has to worry about."

"She has always come down on me for not protecting you." Alex protests to her.

"Then maybe it's time for you to come out. Tell her who you really are. What you really do." Kara replies.

"You want me to tell her I'm a DEO Agent?" Alex questions her. "I can't. Officially, we don't exist. Peter never even told his family." She states pointing to said Peter.

"She's right. And when I did tell someone, they had a heart attack." Peter agrees with Alex.

"You're not helping." Kara informs Peter before looking back at her sister. "Look, if she is mad at you because she thinks that you're not looking after me, then tell her the truth. That your entire career, everything you've ever done in our life, it's all been to protect me."

Alex thinks and sees that Kara is right about that, maybe it won't be as bad. "Protecting you isn't my actual job." She informs Kara,

"Yeah, But you have more fun when it is." Kara replies to her. "Oh, Peter, I'll text you the address. Be there around 8?" She asks him.

"I got it." Peter promises before the sisters leave with their food order.

-

Peter was later walking down the street when his senses go off and looks up to see a helicopter crashing to the ground and quickly rushes into the alley to activate the Iron-Spider and takes to the skies where he's met up with Kara.

The door falls off the helicopter followed by the pilot and Kara goes to bring him to the ground safely and Peter grabs onto the helicopter while using Gwen's new magnetic hands to hold the helicopter still as Kara goes to save Leslie who's still inside.

Peter is holding the helicopter as long as he can, but his suit isn't supposed to be going for this long. Leslie is confused about why the helicopter has stopped when she looks and sees Kara approaching her.

"You two." Leslie complains, now understanding what's happening.

"Grab my hand." Kara asks her when a lightning bolt hits Kara and travels through her to Leslie and the helicopter. Which in turn blasts Peter causing his suit to malfunction when Kara now needs to bring Leslie to the hospital and Peter needs to find somewhere to ditch the helicopter before his suit blows up on him.

-

_"Now for the latest on Leslie Willis, the shock-jock National City loves to hate. Willis is currently in a coma at National City General, although her fate would have been much more grim had it not been for the arrival of Supergirl and Spider-Man."_ The news goes on while Peter is fixing the arc reactor. The power source for his whole suit, it was damaged when the lightning bolt hit him, but Gwen always keeps extras around for emergencies like this and it's easily removable to be replaced.

"Parker, what are you doing here?" Hank asks as he sees he's working in Gwen's lab.

"The suit got struck by a bolt of lightning, full _Back to the Future_. Had to replace the arc reactor before it levels half of the city." Peter explains while removing the damaged core.

"Good thing you know how to do that, otherwise you'd be flying to New York." Hank states trying to joke.

"Well, I gotta get going. Skirt offered me a chair at her Thanksgiving dinner." Peter says as he deactivates the core. "See you around, chuckles." He mocks Hank who doesn't have much of a humor and leaves to dinner.

-

Once he made it to Kara's place, Peter was introduced to Winn and Alex's mother and he informed that he knew about Kara being Supergirl through him being Spider-Man. They then all sit around the table with dinner all out and they all sit around each other.

"Kara, your oven's not the best. Would you mind giving it a quick five seconds or so?" Eliza asks Kara and she removes her glasses and starts cooking the turkey with her heat vision.

"I guess powers like that comes in handy for more than just superheroing." Peter states as Kara places her glasses back on.

"I have to admit, the first time she did it I was a little worried." Eliza tells him. "What if we were all eating radioactive turkey?" She asks and they all laugh at that.

"It's no worse that the microwave. We'll all live." Alex assures them.

"A lot of things actually use a small amount of radiation to operate." Peter states. "Televisions, some phones, kitchen appliances, my entire suit I wear daily."

"Really? Don't you have to wash that suit?" Winn asks him.

"It's made out of nanotechnology. That's not exactly something you throw into your every day washer." Peter explains while taking a drink.

"You're having a lot of fun, Alex. Let's get some food in you." Eliza states.

"Yeah, everything looks great. Especially the pie." Winn replies in agreement.

"Oh, yes. That is the best pie in the galaxy." Alex assures him sarcastically. "Or so I'm told." She says looking to Kara who said that earlier today.

Kara then starts getting uncomfortable and tries changing the subject. "So, before we eat, I thought it would be nice if we went around and shared what we were grateful for, or any other feelings that we might want to share with family and friends, so let's share." She tells them.

"That was not subtle." Peter whispers just loud enough for Kara to hear.

"Okay. I'll go first. I'm grateful for everyone here. My best friend in the entire world, my sister who has always had my back, my super friend who keeps me alive, and the woman who always treated me like a daughter." Kara tells them.

"Thank you, sweetie." Eliza thanks Kara.

"Alex, do you wanna go next?" Kara asks her sister.

"Nope." Alex responds and takes another drink.

"Winn, why don't you go?" Kara asks.

"Yeah. Well, that's easy." Winn says when Kara's phone goes off.

"Sorry, I'll make this quick." Kara apologizes before leaving the room.

"Thanksgiving call? That's nice." Winn says. "Really very thoughtful." He mumbled.

"So, Kara tells me you didn't have anything to do on the holidays either?" Peter asks Winn.

"Yeah. What about you? Where's your girl?" Winn asks, regarding to Gwen since they met once.

"Out of town, with her family. Couldn't make it this year." Peter explains to him and as the silence grows, it gets more uncomfortable. "So, Eliza, you're a scientist?" He asks Kara's mother.

"A scientist is a general term, dear. I'm a bioengineer." Eliza informs Peter.

"Oh, my girlfriend is a bioengineer, too." Peter states.

"Alex is in the same field. I guess being a lab rat, it runs in the family." Eliza replied happy.

"There's something I have to tell you." Alex interrupts and Peter knows this isn't gonna end well. "When I was at Stanford, I was doing research in genetic engineering. And my work and connection to Kara, it came under scrutiny. And I was recruited by the government. I'm not just a doctor. I'm an operative for an organization called the DEO. We monitor alien life here on earth. I work in the field with Kara and Peter. I mean, that is my job, Mom, I look out for her." She says when Eliza stands out of her seat.

"I would be happy to carve this, Eliza." Winn offers regarding the turkey.

"Dude, this is not a good time to talk." Peter informs knowing what's gonna happen now, the same thing that always happens at holidays. Family feud.

"Are you out of your mind?" Eliza asks, raising her voice and rising out of her seat. "How could you do this, Alexandra?"

"She called her Alexandra. This is gonna get ugly." Kara warns the two of them.

"Her full name is Alexandra?" Was Peter's only question to what he just heard.

"How could I do what? Devote my entire life to watching over Kara?" Alex asks while also raising from her seat. "Well, I don't know, maybe it's because it's what you've told me to do since I was 14 years old."

"You lied to me for years." Eliza states.

"Is that what you got from all of that?" Alex questions. "Kara rises her life to protect other people, and she is a hero. And yet, I do the same, and I'm in trouble? That...is perfect."

"You think your father would be proud of this?" Eliza asks Alex.

"I will never win with you." Alex states before leaving.

"I'm gonna make a hasty retreat." Peter tells Kara.

"I'm with him." Winn says.

"Sorry about this." Kara apologizes to them.

"That's okay." Winn assures and they both leave Kara and Eliza alone.

"You wanna maybe get a drink?" Peter asks Winn.

"Sure, I'd love that." Winn agrees and they leave to find somewhere to go.

-

As for Kara, almost as soon as they left, she was called back into work after Cat sent a emergency text to Kara.

"What's the emergency?" Kara asks as she makes it to Cat's office.

"Last minute conference call to London and Beijing and nothing is working. Not my computer, not my phone." Cat explains and Kara goes to take a look at her computer. "I got that text off to you and then, boom."

"Maybe that's a sign you shouldn't work on Thanksgiving." Kara suggests.

"I always work on Thanksgivings, thank you very much. I know it probably seems sad to you, but I love it." Cat informs her. "Carter is with his dad, my mother won't eat a flightless bird, and I am not pulled in 400 different directions by employees who need constant wet-nursing." She explains to Kara as she is starting to see some similarities between Cat and Peter with the holidays.

"I think we need Winn's help." Kara says, not knowing what's wrong with her computer.

"What's a Winn?" Cat asks and Kara is confused to how she doesn't know him.

"He's...the I.T. guy. Sits right across from me." Kara explains when the lights all go off.

"What fresh incompetence is this?" Cat asks.

_"Gobble, gobble. Miss me?_" The voice of Leslie fills the room.

"Leslie?" Cat asks when the television screens show the new Leslie, her hair is now completely white, but not much has changed other than that.

"_Leslie Willis is dead. D-e-a-d. Dead. She died in that CatCopter of yours. This is Leslie 2.0. Livewire. And you and I...were gonna have words."_ Leslie says to them through the screens.

"My god, Leslie." Cat says when sparks starts flying and the bolts all come together to form Leslie and she blasts lightning bolts before Kara starts dragging Cat out of her office as Leslie follows after them.

Kara drags Cat behind the counter in the kitchen of the floor. "She was in a coma." She tells Cat since they saw her this morning.

"Yeah, clearly she's recovered." Cat replies in a whispered voice.

"Ms. Grant, we have to get help." Kara tells her.

"Yes. Security. It's 20 floors down. Go, I'll keep her busy." Cat tells Kara and she doesn't feel good about it, but decides to use it as cover to get changed and leaves.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." Leslie calls out for cat while traveling through the electrical equipment of the building causing it to explode until she finds Cat.

"What happened to you, Leslie?" Cat asks, not understanding how she got these powers.

"I've transcended. Do you really care how or why?" Leslie asks, knowing Cat better than that.

"Not particularly." Cat admits to her and Leslie was about to send a lightning bolt at Cat when someone comes blasting through the window and slides across the floor and blasts Leslie back, revealing Spider-Man. He quickly gets up and sees Leslie getting back up.

"Well, I can scratch that move off my bucket list." Peter jokes when Kara finally makes it through the window Peter just busted.

"You don't have to do this." Kara tells Leslie. "Let me help you." She asks, trying to avoid a fight.

"I'm good as is." Leslie says and shoots a blast at Kara who dodges it with her heat vision but Leslie moves across the room.

"You need to get her out of here." Kara asks Peter, regarding Cat. "Go." She says and Peter drags Cat away.

"Thanks. I was feeling a little depleted." Leslie says before vanishing again to hunt down Cat. As soon as she appeared, Peter was waiting ready to blast her into last week as Cat got into the elevator but all Leslie does is disappear before she hit the wall.

Cat is in the elevator when it starts to fail and falling.

"_Oh, superheroes. Poor Cat's stock is plummeting._" Leslie warns the two of them before maniacally laughing.

Kara and Peter rush to the elevator doors and Peter blasts them off and they look to see the elevator is plummeting, fast.

Peter drops down first and uses the magnetic pulls he used on the helicopter to stop the elevator and Kara opens the roof to get Cat out.

"You're safe now, ms. grant." Kara informs her before helping her out of the elevator.

-

_"Many families in National City are celebrating this thanksgiving without electricity, as a series of inexplicable blackouts cripple the city, leaving people without power and with a growing sense of fear."_ The news say as the DEO has invaded the CatCo building to find out what they can.

"You two sure this was Leslie Willis?" Hank asks the two as they're both out of costume.

"She calls herself Livewire now." Kara informs Hank.

"And when they name themselves, they're nuts. At least, that's my experience." Peter adds on.

"But how did this happen to her? Just because she was hit by lightning?" Kara asks when a thought occurs to Peter.

"Actually, she didn't get hit by lightning. You did, Kara." Peter says and Hank understands as well.

"You're Element X. Normal electrostatic discharge intensified as it passed through your Kryptonian DNA, picking up unknown properties. That's what's created her." Hank explains and Kara now understands.

"So it's my fault She's this way?" Kara questions.

"Talk to me about her powers." Hank asks Peter.

"She seems to siphon energy." Peter explains to him.

"She sucked up my heat vision." Kara reminds him. "It's like she is energy. She becomes energy."

"But when she's not energy, she has a physical form you two can punch?" Hank clarifies to them.

"I was able to blast her across the room once." Peter replies.

"He means, yes, we can fight her." Kara explains to Hank.

"You got anything to help us?" Hank asks Peter.

"I'm sorry, an hour ago, this type of power didn't exist to humans, and you think I'd have something to stop it?" Peter asks him, trying to figure out how he'd think Peter had the time to do that. "Give me an hour, I think we have something from that Zarolatt we caught." He promises Hank, ready to pull off the impossible.

"Excuse me?" Cat interrupts them. "Agent Mulder, is it?"

"Munroe, ms. Grant." Hank corrects her.

"Well, your agents are destroying my building more than Leslie did." Cat informs them, but she is over exaggerating just a bit. "I'm assuming the FBI is going to reimburse me for all the damage they're doing?"

"We wouldn't be doing any damage if you'd allowed us to relocate you to a secure location." Peter states to her since they offered her protection.

"I didn't get where I am by running and hiding from a fight, mr. Panker." Cat tells him, mispronouncing his name. "Tomorrow is Black Friday, and CatCo will be open for business." She states before leaving.

"It's...Parker." Peter mumbled before turning to the agents. "Time to move out, guys." He tells them and they all start leaving and Cat calls Kara back.

"Do you need something, ms. Grant?" Kara asks seeing that Cat is setting up for the night.

"Yes. My life back." Cat responds. "Barring that, there's no reason for you to stay here. No reason for us both to be miserable."

"I don't mind." Kara informs Cat. "And I don't really feel comfortable leaving you here alone with Livewire on the loose."

"You? You're useless." Cat states harshly. "And I'm sure you're eager to get back to your family."

"Not particularly." Kara admits to her. "Me and my sister and my foster mom got in a really big fight earlier."

"You have a foster mother? That's mildly intriguing." Cat admits, never knowing that about Kara.

"Yeah, my parents passed away when I was thirteen, in, um, a fire." Kara quickly said, even though it's partially true. "I mean, it hurts. But I still feel close with them. And my foster mom, Eliza, she's great with me. It's just her and Alex."

"Well, mothers and daughters, it's...hard." Cat admits.

"Yours must be proud of you."

"Well, if she is, it's on some subterranean level." She says before going to get a drink. "In her mind, I have never lived up to my potential."

"You're the queen of all media."

"An accomplishment that never mattered to her. Don't get me wrong, I am entirely grateful." Cat says returning with her drink. "Everything I am, everything I have, is because of her constant pushing, let's call it. She was never satisfied with me, and so I've never satisfied with myself. Which is why I keep pushing, too."

"Pushing Supergirl." Kara now realizes.

"I should've pushed Leslie. Held her to a higher standard. The more awful she was, the more I rewarded her. Leslie turning into Livewire, that started a long time ago. It's my fault. I turned her into a monster." Cat says when she knows what she needs to do. "I need to fix this. I need to talk to the heroes. Surely the FBI has a direct line to them."

"I'll ask them." Kara says and starts leaving but quickly stops. "And also, I think I will go home." She says before leaving and quickly pulls out her phone and calls Peter's number.

"Hey, I need you to change into something shiny." She says hoping he understands.

Later she and Peter are hovering above CatCo where she's waiting for the two of them.

"Ms. Grant." Peter and Kara greets her.

"You know, if you would just give me your cell phone number, I wouldn't have to do so much back-channeling." Cat informs the two of them. "Now, you two want to catch Livewire, so do I. I can draw her out, but then we'll have to work together. What do you say, partners?" She asks them and they see that all they need is a solid plan.

-

Peter shows the device they whipped up years ago to stop a species with the same abilities as Livewire. The device is the size of a small package and the top opens to shoot out a electric current to absorb energy.

"This is a portable industrial capacitor. We just have to get it underneath her, spring it open and close it." Peter explains as she looks over the device. "The electricity running through will be drawn inside. Temporarily breaking Leslie down to the atomic level, until we can get her into a permanent container."

"Where'd you get this idea from?" Kara wonders not knowing how he could've thought of this.

"Want the realistic answer, or the better answer?" Peter asks her.

"Now I gotta, realistic." Kara tells him.

Peter thinks about how to word it, and knows it's gonna make him sound like a nerd no matter what. "I was watching _Ghostbusters_ when it came to me." He admits to her causing her to chuckle.

"You gonna tell us your plan?" Hank asks them.

"This is between the three of us, we'll handle it." Kara promises them.

"Based on the amount of power she's consumed, there is a very real chance that she's gonna be strong enough to kill the two of you." Alex warns them.

"And it doesn't exactly help with how I wear a iron suit." Peter adds.

"Then let's get out there." Kara says and grabbing the device and they start leaving.

-

"Citizens of National City, this is Cat Grant, broadcasting live from Catco Plaza, which despite a vicious attack yesterday, is still open for business. This message is for the person behind the attack. Leslie, if you're hearing this, your grudge is with me, not National City, so let's not see if we can't come to an agreement. Let's meet where it all began, as they say. I'm not one to look back, but it just feels right this time." Cat says on the radio, setting up the location of the trap.

Leslie got the message and made it to the location where it all began, being her radio station, and sees she's alone.

"Where your bodyguards?" Leslie asks Cat seeing she's alone.

"I didn't think they were necessary." Cat informs Leslie.

"Shame. I really wanted to watch you all die."

"Leslie, you and I got through you not supporting Hillary in 2008, we can get through this. Just give me your terms."

"The only thing that you have that I want is your skin. And there are so many ways to skin a..." Leslie says when Cat interrupts.

"A Cat, Yes. Congratulations, you have the wit of a YouTube comment." Cat states to her. "Are we gonna talk or not?" She asks when Leslie starts powering up a lightning strike.

"Not!" Leslie says before sending the blast at Cat, who quickly got out of the way and the heroes come and surround Leslie from her left and right.

"Leslie!" Kara calls out while Peter has hooked up the device to his suit to make a makeshift proton pack to catch Leslie.

"Your 15 ministers are up, you boring, weak, pathetic excuses for heroes." Leslie tells them and Peter nods to Kara that she needs to keep Leslie distracted while the pact warms up to stop her.

Kara gets the message and flies at Leslie who puts her attention towards Supergirl and Peter sent a few blasts to help Kara when he accidentally hits Leslie into a transformer and she starts absorbing the power.

"That's my bad!" Peter admits when Leslie shows she now has electric whips. "There's a pun here, I just know it." He mumbles to himself when Leslie uses the whips and sends them both flying through a store window.

"How much longer do you need to charge?" Kara asks.

"Maybe a half minute." Peter calculates in his head.

"Stay down, charge, I'll hold her down." Kara tells him the plan and gets up only to get hit by the electric whip and sent flying down the street and Leslie holds her while shocking her through the whip.

"I wonder if I have enough power to stop your heart." Leslie says but before she could do anything, a power-source starts absorbing her up and Kara breaks free of the whip and sees as Leslie is pulled into Peter's trap.

"So, I have to say this. We came, we saw, we kicked her ass!" Peter states misquoting _Ghostbusters _when they first used the ghost trap on Slimer.

"That...was awesome." Kara states as to what she just saw.

"Thanks for your help, ms. Grant." Peter thanks her boss.

"You're welcome, Spider-Man, Supergirl." Cat says and now Peter needs to get Livewire back to the DEO before his suit overcharges from her and the catcher.

-

The next day, they got Leslie removed from the trap and she is now strapped down to a gurney being transported to her cell.

"Make sure she's placed in one of the power dampening cells. We don't want a repeat of last time." Peter warns the guards as they take Leslie away.

As Peter walks away, Kara approaches him with a shopping bag and handed the said bag to him.

"Okay. This is turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, sweet potato, and a few slides of pie." Kara informs him and now he understands. "Payment in full for putting up with my crazy family."

"You know what? It was a nice change of pace from what I'm used to." Peter states to her.

"You mean being alone and watching _Charlie Brown_?" Kara asks him.

"Yeah, that summons up most of my holidays. It's just that...I'm grateful to have been included in a family for just that long." Peter confesses to her. "It feels nice having a out of work friend." He tells her who smiles back at him and decides to pull him into a hug.

Peter doesn't exactly know how to react since it's been so long since someone (other than Gwen) has shown him affection since his families died. Not knowing what else to do, Peter returns the hug when she breaks it off a few seconds later.

"Well, see you around, super friend." Kara says smiling before leaving him when Peter sees Gwen has finally returned from New York.

"Hey there, gorgeous." Peter greets her.

"Hey, you okay? I saw what was happening on the news." Gwen asks him looking over his face for any bruises.

"Don't worry, it was nothing Spider-Man and Supergirl couldn't handle." Peter explains to her as she pecks him on the lips.

"Do anything different this year or was it all _Charlie Brown _again?" Gwen questions knowing how he spends the holidays when he's alone.

"Actually, this year, I spent some out time with my super friend." Peter informs her and looks to Kara.

"Nice to see the greatest assets to the DEO are getting along." Gwen says before smacking him on the shoulder . "FYI, I know what you did to the arc reactor." She states before walking off and Peter laughs before rubbing the area she hit. She may not be a super powered person, but she is able to hurt you when she needs to.

"You and Supergirl did a good job taking down Livewire, Parker." Hank says as he approaches Peter. "Now the DEO has its first non-alien prisoner."

"Just doing my job, keeping the earth and everyone on it safe from threats, sir." Peter tells him, happy to have a job like this.

"Then keep it up. Make sure doesn't go in over her head." Hank tells Peter before walking off and Peter sees he's doing the right thing with helping Kara.


	5. End of the line

Peter was swinging through the city of National City, loving the feeling that it brings of feeling the wind in his face. That is, until a certain drone caught his attention that seemed to be following him for some time. He just originally thought it was one of those weird delivery drones, but it seems to be following him.

Peter just waits and then does a quick spin and uses his repulsers to send a electrostatic blast at it, causing it to short circuit. Before it falls though, he grabs it and flies off with it.

-

Peter brings the drone to the DEO to see if they have any answers to where it came from.

"What's this?" Gwen asks as Peter drops the drone on the table.

"I hoped you could figure it out. It was following me most of the morning." Peter explains to her when Kara returns with another drone.

"Thought I'd return this to you." Kara mockingly tells Hank dropping the drone on a table. "I thought we were clicking."

"Okay..." Hank responds, not knowing what she's talking about.

"People who click don't spy on each other. I don't like being followed." Kara explains to him.

"If I were following you, ms. Danvers, you would never know it." Hank states to her. "This is not one of ours."

"Yeah, I just ran into the same thing myself." Peter states as he and Gwen join them while she's looking over the drone.

"I can't find any brand markings, and I've never seen anything this advanced on the market." Gwen tells them.

"Alien origin? Could be her aunt, Astra." Peter offers as a suggestion.

"No, it's definitely from earth, but it's incredibly advanced." Gwen explains to him.

"No kidding. That thing was like trying to sway a fly in a tornado." Kara replies to her.

"If someone's targeting my assets, I want to know who it is." Hank says before taking the drones. "We'll handle this." He promises and leaves.

-

Kara returned to work and finds that ms. Grant has won an award and the ceremony is in Metropolis the next day, and Cat needs to get someone to watch her son, Carter.

That's when Kara says she's more than happy to watch over him overnight for her.

-

Later, a bomb has gone off in a parking garage and the two heroes take off again to make sure everyone's okay.

Kara uses her strength to keep the building up when the beams start to crumble and Peter uses his repulsers to melt them back together and uses his webbing to keep it together until it cools back down.

As they were dealing with that, another drone was scanning the two of them and gets away unseen this time.

-

"You were supporting the weight of 120 pounds per square foot, multiplied by five floors." Hank informs Kara. "Not bad."

"What I'd like to know is why someone would want to blow that building. What did they have in there?" Peter asks Hank.

"A lab developing a new, non-lithium battery. Cutting edge could be industrial espionage." Hank suggests as a conclusion. "This might be one to let the FBI handle."

"I don't think we want to do that, sir." Alex says as she approaches them. "Gwen found these fragments from the bomb, and she found the exact same technology in the drones they brought in."

"So whoever was spying on us, were also the ones planting the bombs?" Kara asks, not understanding why.

"Yes, and I think I have a lead." Alex says and shows them a photo of Maxwell Lord.

"Maxwell Lord?" Peter and Kara asks at the same time.

"Both the bomb and the drone used a advanced fiber optics relay system. It's not even on the market yet, and developed by Lord Technologies." Alex explains and that makes a s much sense as anything else.

"Let's pay Maxwell a visit." Hank says.

"How? You can't walk in as DEO agents." Kara reminds them.

"We won't." Alex says and shows her badge when she uses a switch and it changes into a FBI badge.

"Okay...That is cool." Kara admits and sees the time. "I have to get back to work." She says and on her way out, Alex and her have a talk about James and Lucy Lane when she remembers she was supposed to get Carter and takes off faster than a speeding bullet.

-

"Yes, this is my technology. Mind telling me where you found it?" Maxwell asks the three of them.

"Inside the bomb that destroyed a lab." Peter informs him.

"You don't seem to be concerned about that." Alex says, seeing no change in facial expression.

"I'm very concerned with how my technology ended up in a weapon, since I don't make them, but not with becoming your suspect." Maxwell says and starts waking out of his office.

"And why is that?" Alex asks as they follow him.

"Because it was my lab that was destroyed." He informs them. "It was a subsidiary of one of my companies. Not that it's public knowledge."

"And you didn't think to share that information with us?" Hank now starts questioning him.

"I prefer not to rely on the government to solve my problems." Maxwell explains to him.

"Any idea who's targeting you?" Alex asks him.

"I'm trying to change the world, Agent Danvers. So anyone invested in maintaining the status quo would be interested in targeting me." Maxwell states.

"That's a conveniently large suspect pool." Peter says as he quickly calculates in his head how many people that would be.

"All right, well, let's narrow it down to former employees with access to the lab, who know how to modify the tech, and had a personal grudge against you." Alex suggests as a way to narrow down the suspects.

"I guess we know who's the brains of the operations." Maxwell states to her.

"Well, you'll be glad to hear I'm leaving her behind to protect you." Hank says as he and Peter make their leave.

On their way out, Peter's sense go off as they're passing a container. He quickly makes his way to it and despite getting constant complaints from the workers, he opens it to discover a bomb.

"Clear the building." Peter tells Hank and he leaves to get everyone out of the building when Alex runs in when she sees Peter activate his suit.

"We need to evacuate, what are you doing?" Alex asks him.

"If this thing blows, it has enough power to destroy 30 square blocks." Peter informs her when he opens the casing and gets to work. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. This isn't my first bomb that needed to be disabled." He promises and cuts the wire that gets the timer to stop with thirty seconds to spare.

That's until it starts to rapidly start back up and going faster. "We might have a situation." He and sends a SOS signal to Kara and seconds later, she makes it.

"Skirt, glad you're here. This bomb is like a high-tech daisy cutter. If it blows, it'll produce an overpressure of 2,000 pounds per square inch. Meaning there's gonna be a big boom." Peter informs Kara while handing her the bomb

"You need to get it clear of the city." Alex says and Kara takes off and flies as fast as she can. Hank contacts her and tells her to fly upwards and the bomb is about to blow and she throws it with a second to spare but the blast sends her unconsciously falling to earth.

But luckily for her, Peter was flying after her and caught her before she could hit the ocean and flies her to the DEO.

-

Later on, Kara wakes up to see she's in a strange device she's never seen before.

"That was some fall you took." Hank says as the device moves so Kara can stand up.

"Take it easy, you took an massive explosion to the face." Peter tells her as she's pushing herself to stand up.

"This is a concentrated solar wave generator that mimics earth's yellow sun, and recharge your Kryptonian cells." Hank tells Kara.

"We had it designed for Superman, but it comes in handy for other Kryptonians. Unless you're me." Peter states since the whole messing with his DNA means he doesn't get a recharge like they do.

Alex also makes it and hugs her sister. "Are you okay?" She asks Kara.

"Thanks to the boss." Kara tells her.

"Actually, you have Parker to thank for bringing you in." Hank says pointing to the man.

"Hey, if I let her drown, I'd never hear the end of it from her or the Big Man." Peter states looking to Alex as they leave to see what they learned.

"We got a shot of the bomber from the security cameras at Max's lab. Facial recognition came up with a match. His name is Ethan Knox. Worked at the first lab that was attacked." Gwen informs them all. "He was fried back six months when his work became erratic. He was reported missing two weeks ago."

"How do we find him?" Kara asks, ready to get back out there.

"We? No, a fall from that height would've rattled your cousin." Alex informs her sister. "You're staying home."

"There is a literal mad bomber out there." Kara states to them. "And I have to get back to work. Oh, my god, ms. Grant's son. I have to get back to the office. I'm supposed to be babysitting him." She realizes.

"Skirt, you think maybe you're spreading yourself too thin?" Peter asks her. "I mean, you're trying to be Supergirl, an assistant, and a DEO Agent. Maybe you should take a break. I can handle this." He promises.

-

"You fired Ethan Knox six months ago." Alex reminds Maxwell as she returned to his office. "His wife divorced him, big sole custody of their child. When his daughter got sick, he snapped and he needed someone to blame. So it looks like he chose you." She says and he doesn't seem too bothered. "Knox will target that event tonight. You have to cancel it."

"I won't be intimidated by a terrorist." Maxwell says a She gets ready for the unveiling of his new high-tech train.

"Why are you fighting me? I'm trying to protect your train." Alex states to this annoying billionaire.

"I don't put much faith in the government's idea of protection." Maxwell tells her.

"I read your file. Your parents were doctors who developed vaccines against bio-weapons. They worked for the government, they didn't see it as an enemy." Alex states.

"No, they didn't. So when they raised concerns about the safety of their lab, they trusted the government's findings. _Acceptable risk levels._ Two months later, an air system malfunctioned. A virus entered their pressure suits. Their internal organs melted. When it was over, there was nothing left to bury." He explains to her why he has no reason to trust the government.

"They covered it up." Alex guesses.

"You can't be surprised."

"What happened to you was a tragedy. I'm trying now to prevent another one. Rejecting our help is not rational. You are a man of logic, Max."

"I'm also an orphan. We don't get over things easily. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a grain to catch." He tells her before leaving her in his office making his way to the conference.

-

"Agents are positioned around the perimeter, Peter is a few blocks down on standby. I have commandeered the security cameras at the station, but there's no sign of Knox." Alex says when Kara returns.

"Sounds like you could use some help." She tells them.

"You sure you're up for this?" Hank asks her, thinking she should be resting.

"Somebody's gotta help protect that train. And once it gets moving, when the DEO won't be able to keep up with it." Kara says and knows Peter could use the backup.

It's been a few hours and they haven't seen a sign of Knox.

"I've scanned the train from above, there's no bomb." Peter states as Kara flies back.

"I've looked over every inch of track. Nothing." Kara says as she flies next to Peter.

_"Agent Henshaw, report just came in. Bomb found at the airport. But the train has been Max's obsession._" Alex states from the DEO.

"_Or it's a decoy to draw us away from the real bomb._" Hank states. "_Supergirl, there's a bomb at the Lord Air terminal._"

"I'm on it." Kara says and flies off.

Winn was inside the station looking for Conner who snuck away to the station when he notices Knox boarding the train.

"Kara, where are you?" Winn asks as he calls her.

_"Can't talk, there's a bomb at the airport."_ Kara tells him.

"No, that's wrong, I just saw the bomber on the train." He informs her.

"_That means there are two bombs?_" She asks.

"Worse than that, Carter is on the train." Winn says.

_"Peter, did you hear that?_" Kara pleads.

"_I heard it. I'm on the train, you get to the airport._" Peter tells her and starts chasing after the train.

-

Peter flies as fast as he can and throws all of his energy into the thrusters to land on top of the train and uses his powers to stick to the roof before entering the train where he's met with Maxwell and Conner.

"I'm starting to think you have some sorta obsession with me." Max states this being one of their many meetings.

"Ethan Knox is on board." Peter informs him.

"That's impossible." Max replies.

"You've gotta stop the train." Peter tells him.

"I can't. It's automated." Max says.

"Is there something wrong?" Conner asks Peter.

"There might be, but I'm gonna fix it." Peter promises when his senses go off, followed by a muffled explosion goes off and the doors to the rest of the train stops.

Peter uses his mask to see through the doors to see Ethan's at the engine room. He uses the way he got in to get back on top of the car and moves up to see the controls are completely fried to the entire train.

"There's no way you're stopping this train." Ethan informs Peter before he webs him to the wall.

-

Kara makes it to the airport and quickly finds the bomb then flies it into the air once again.

"Peter, how are things going on your end?" Kara asks.

-

"You won't be stopping this train." Ethan tells said Peter

"Look, I know your daughters sick, but what makes you think this will help?" Peter asks while he's working on ways in his mind how to stop the train trying to work through the destroyed

"That's what this is all about." He responds from his webbing. "It's her only hope." He states.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asks, feeling like he's missing something.

"It doesn't matter anymore. No one was supposed to know it was me, and now that they do, I'll..I can never face my little girl again."

"Pease, don't do this." Peter begs.

"I won't...because you'll save them." Ethan replies before he presses a detonator Peter didn't realize he had before the entire inside of the car explodes, including the controls.

Maxwell makes it through the destroyed doors that were caught in the explosion.

"What's happening?" He asks Spider-Man.

"He destroyed the controls, I gotta find a way to stop the train." Peter says before leaping out the window and holding onto the front of the train. "Tell everyone to hang on!" He warns Maxwell who turns to the other passengers.

"Brace yourselves, people!" Max yells as Peter activates his metallic arms and slams them into the tracks to try and slow it down. But all that did was snap his arms, sending them flying somewhere in National City.

"Anymore bright ideas?" Max asks him.

"I got a few." Peter states to the man looking for an idea before webbing the buildings but all that did was break the buildings and he falls down the tracks. Peter quickly grabs onto the bottom of the train and uses it to bring himself back to the front.

Peter looks and thinks he had the right idea, but the strength and speed of the train is too much for just one of his webs and too much on just one building. He them starts webbing several buildings constantly while holding onto them all and holds on with all of his strength to stop the train.

"We're slowing down." Max tells him but Peter is trying to keep his strength and the constant pain in check since this is the longest that he's ever used this much strength, and he was able to stop the train completely.

Peter drops the webs as his regain his strength when he passes out from exhaustion. But before he hit the tracks, Kara flew down and grabbed him and sees what he did in order to stop the train.

"Nice work, Spider-Man." Kara tells the unconscious hero and flies him off to the DEO.

-

Peter later wakes up and sees Kara standing against the wall after she made sure Conner returned to his mother.

"Thanks for the save, Skirt." Peter thanks his friend when she sees he's awake.

"Hey. Nice work with the train." Kara congratulates him to what happened.

"Yeah, a bit of luck never hurt. Sadly, I don't get much luck and it did hurt." Peter tries joking.

"Yeah, Gwen says you pulled twelve muscles. That train did a number on you, and your suit." Kara says as he sits back up.

"It's just...Knox killed himself. I don't understand why." Peter admits to her trying to find out what he missed. "He said he was doing for his daughter. I don't know how it helps her."

_"And we bring you Maxwell Lord's response to the incident." _The news they just realized was being played.

_"Yes, the bomber did work for the company, and we did fire him, but we never anticipated he would react this way. I try to build in failsafes for every situation. But in the end, you can't control people. And I...take full responsibility for that._" Max says and Peter takes note on how he's reacting to his death.

"Why is he getting so choked up about some lunatic who tired to kill him?" Kara wonders.

"Didn't we find a failsafe in that bomb?" Peter asks Kara.

"Yeah, why?" Kara asks,

"I think we only know part of the story." Peter says and thinks of something. "I'm gonna have Gwen look into the hospital records." He says and gets up.

-

Lord is getting a drink in his office when two shadows appear on his wall.

"What can I get the two of you? Or are you not allowed to drink and fly? I don't know the rules." He tells them.

"We caught your press conference. We were surprised, you're usually a little more glib." Kara informs him.

"There was nothing to be glib about. A sick little girl lost her father." Max states to them.

"That little girl's being treated by a doctor who has a lifetime grant from your company." Peter informs him what Gwen was able to find. "And tonight, you said you always build in failsafes, like the kill switches in the bombs. Something tells me there was a failsafe in Knox's bomb, too. One that you could have remotely activated, but you knew the car would keep you safe. And you could've remotely stop that train if I couldn't stop it in time."

"You forced Knox to plant those bombs in exchange for saving his daughter's life." Kara finishes.

"I would never barter a child's life. I can't speak for Knox's motives. He was clearly insane." Lord replies to them while taking a drink.

"Maybe you didn't expect Knox to vaporize himself, but we know this was all a ruse. What we don't know is why." Peter continues since they can't find out what he has to gain from all of this.

"Fascinating theory. Unprovable, but worth exploring." Lord replies to them. "I suspect that whoever is responsible for those attacks might just be curious for the two of you. What are these two made of? How do they do what they do? What is their limitations?"

Then the past few days became so clear to them. The drones, the bombs, everything, it was for them.

"You were testing us." They both say at once.

"And what would these tests have shown us? The drones would've measured agility. Building explosion, strength. Not would've been speed while showing you're not invincible." Lord lists them off and the heroes can't understand how they missed that.

"But the results of that last tests are the most intriguing of all. You chose to split up, but that's not what's intriguing. It's how you chose to split up. Supergirl would've been the better choice for the train since she has more strength, and Spider-Man would've been a better choice for the airport since he can use his webs or witts to disarm it. One might deduce that there was someone you cared about on that train and airport. And finding that person is the key to revealing who you really are, when you're not wearing those suits of yours."

"For the record, we care about everyone. He had the brain power to stop the train, and I had the speed to get to the airport. You may have fooled this city, but we know you were behind this. And we will be watching you." Kara warns him.

"Finally, something we agree on." Lord states when he turns around to see they're gone.

Lord wants to know everything about these two heroes, and doesn't want any detail to be left out. And once he has that information, there's gonna be more trouble.


	6. Robot revolution

So, to list the recent events that have transpired in the past half hour today, Kara accidentally lost her temper during some crazy drivers almost hitting a soccer team of kids, then Lord sent out a message about how she's actually more dangerous than Superman.

Oh, and the General's paying the DEO a visit, and he despises people with powers and aliens.

Hank, Peter, Alex and Kara wait their arrival and they come with three armored vehicles as General Lane approaches them.

"Director Henshaw." He greets Hank.

"General Lane. What can I do for Army Intelligence?" Hank asks him, since he got a last second notice like everyone else.

"I need you to approve an immediate transfer. A member of your field unit to my command." Lane explains.

"Really? And who would that be?" Hank asks.

"The lady in red." Lane says looking to Kara.

"Technically, Supergirl doesn't work for this organization." Peter informs them while he's dressed in his Iron-Spider. He doesn't trust the General with his identity.

"If I had my way, no one would." Lane replies to the spider menace. "Your cobert operations could be handled effectively with my special forces and without foreign assistance." He says and this time, he looked toward both Peter and Kara.

"Who you calling foreign?" Peter asks the general since, as far as anyone is concerned, he was a human being and was born in the USA.

"Why do you need me?" Kara asks him.

"We've been developing something. An anti-insurgent combat device. Project code name, RT. I need her help testing it for me." Lane explains when Lucy Lane approaches.

"She has no choice. We have an executive order forcing you to comply." She says with a paper in her hand as she approaches them.

"My legal attaché and my daughter, major Lane." General introduces them as she hands the paper to Hank. "It's been signed by the president. You can take it up with her if you like."

"Unless you don't think you're up to it." Lucy antagonizing Kara.

"I'll do it." Kara tells them.

"Supergirl, you don't have to." Alex says.

"Yeah, I think they're trying to get a rise out of you. They did the same to me already." Peter tells her.

"I agree with Agent Danvers and Spider-Man." Hank tells Kara.

"What do you need me to do?" Kara asks the General, ignoring what they told her.

"Fight my robot." General says when dr. Morrow, their head of science division interrupts.

"It's not a robot. It's an anthropomorphic pseudo entity with combat capabilities." Morrow informs them.

"I stand corrected, Doctor." General apologizes when he opens the case they towed with them and reveal a figure like robot that's completely red all over.

"I call it Red Tornado." Morrow tells them as he activates the robot and it's eyes are shown yellowish red.

-

"So, apparently, I'm fighting a robot tomorrow." Kara tells Winn who is busy looking through the DEO software for information on Alex's father after she asked him to look into it.

"Robot?" He asks, intrigued. "Wait, what robot are we talking, like a C3P0? Terminator? Roomba?"

"DEO testing out a new toy?" James asks her.

"Military, actually. General Lane asked for my help." Kara explains to the two of them. "Even Lucy was there."

"She didn't recognize you, did she?" Winn asks.

"No." Kara says happy to say she wasn't recognized.

"So that's what her father is doing here." James realizes since after the bomb incident, he and Lucy got back together and she asked him to meet up with her father since he was in town, "Kara, you can say no to this." He informs her.

"I can't. I have to show her-him I can be a team player. That my cousin and I can be trusted." Kara says and wonders why does the government seem to distrust Spider-Man since he's been here longer than either of them revealed themselves.

"Wait, does the robot fight mean that game night is cancelled?" Winn asks her.

"No! Game night is the last shred of normalcy that remains in our crime stopping, alien hunting, DEO hacking lives." Kara informs them. "Game night survives. It has to."

"Okay, Lucy and I will see you there." James says before getting up to leave.

-

The next day, everyone is ready for her to fight Red Tornado.

"This is a bad idea." Peter states to Gwen referring to the fight.

"What, you think she can't do it?" Gwen asks him.

"I think she's going to overdo it." Peter states and looks at the robot from a distance. "Also, why does that thing remind me of my original outfit?"

"Because when you started, all you had were a pair of jeans and a hoodie with no sleeves." Gwen reminds him. "Oh, and a ski mask with goggles." She adds on.

"If at any point, I don't like what I'm seeing, I'm ending this." Hank warns Lane.

"Which I would completely understand, if you had any authority over me." Lane replies to Hank meaning he's taking this as far as he wants when he activates the robot.

Red Tornado locks onto Kara and spins his arms around and sends Kara into the air with several rockets.

"Maybe she's not taking this seriously." Lucy states when Kara drops to the ground and Red Tornado can't find her as she travels through the ground and hits the robot down before starting to give it a beat down.

"It's experiencing system damage." Morrow warns them. "Test is over, pull the plug."

"Supergirl, you won." Alex informs her when the robot tries punching Kara and she freezes its arm.

"Supergirl, that's enough." Peter says and Kara stops when Red Tornado takes off into the air.

"Where's he going?" Gwen asks their scientist.

"She must have triggered his emergency self-preservation function." Morrow tells them. "He's in stealth mode now, making him 100% undetectable."

"This is your fault." General Lane informs Kara.

"You asked me to fight it." Kara replies to him.

"And now your recklessness has unleashed an uncontrollable killing machine on National City." Lane states.

"Was it really her fault?" Peter asks him. "She followed your orders, fought it, lost herself at the end grant you, but that was before it was over. But that doesn't matter, we have to find if." He states and they see he's right.

They return to the inside of the DEO to find a way of finding Red Tornado.

"A billion dollars investment, eleven years of RD, and what do we have? A paper weight." General Lane says referring to the arm Kara froze off. "I want this thing found and destroyed before it turns National City into a war zone."

"Destroy it?" Morrow asks, this being the first he heard it. "You can't do that."

"The last thing the army needs is a bunch of wounded civilians on the 9:00 news." Lane explains to him.

"I've invested too much time and effort into this." Morrow says.

"Into what, Morrow? The Red Tornado failed, twice. And so did you. You're fired." Lane informs him and he takes his leave.

-

Alex brought the damaged arm to Maxwell Lord to track down Red Tornado using his resources but he refused to help them so that was just a dead end. But Max knows he can use this information to his own advantage.

Kara got some advice from ms. Grant about controlling her anger while General Lane went to dinner with his daughter and James where he was met by Red Tornado. The robot starts terrorizing the city and shoots Lucy down the road where James ran after her

"I order you to disengage immediately." Lane warns Red Tornado who went to hit him when Kara interrupted.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt them." Kara promises and throws punches before kicking him down the sidewalk when he starts spinning, leaving a tornado in his place and it starts destroying the city.

Peter flies down and sees what's happening. "Go, I'll take Tomato Vision here, you find a way of stopping that thing." He offers to her and she flies out to the Tornado and flies in the opposite direction of it, to stop the wind, and it.

Peter tries fighting the Red Tornado but it's almost like it knew every move he was going to make before blasting Peter away and taking off.

-

Lucy was brought to the DEO to be check up on while Gwen made sure Peter was all right after being beaten by the robot.

"You two let that thing get away. And here I thought you were on our side." Lane tells the two heroes angry at them.

"I tried." Peter defends. "But it's like it knew what I was going to do before I even did it myself." He informs Lane.

"Yeah, it fought harder this time, faster." Kara says. "Like it learned a thing or two from last time."

"It's like it knew you would choose to save the people and would be able to fight off Spider-Man." Lucy says, agreeing with them. "He used your humanities against you."

"And now more innocent humans could be in danger." General informs them, and he's seriously getting on the heroes nerves. "If anything else happens, you two and the DEO will both be held accountable."

"That's enough, General!" Hank finally yells at the General, angry at what Gwen recently discovered. "My Head of Science analyzed Red Tornado's dermal covering. It's made of a biosynthetic polymer which contains traces of lead. To suppress X-ray vision, right? And most of the components inside are the same you had for the robot Spider Slayer, you had my man fight half a decade ago. The Android wasn't meant to fight insurgents. It was designed to kill Kryptonians and Spider-Man." He clarifies since to the world, Spider-Man is still human. And Hank wasn't gonna let out the information that he was a Kryptonian.

"You've got Fort Rozz aliens locked up downstairs. Monsters. Abominations. Some of them have wings." General Lane reminds him. "Some have horns. And others spit acid. Do you know the difference between the ones downstairs and the ones upstairs?" He asks Hank. "They haven't turned yet."

"They saved you and your daughter, tonight. You don't owe them fear and contempt. You owe them a thank you." Hank states and General Lane just leaves and Lucy isn't too far behind.

Alex the approaches, seeing they're gone. "Maxwell Lord just called. Said he saw you two on the news fighting Red Tornado." She explains to the heroes. "He wants to talk to me."

What Alex was able to learn from him was that Red Tornado is being controlled by Morrow still, meaning they need to find him if they want to stop the android.

"Morrow wants revenge on Lane for mothballing his project, understandably." Peter says as Alex explains to them.

"So if we take out dr. Morrow, we take out Red Tornado." Kara recaps.

"So how do we find Morrow?" Hank asks.

"We draw out the android, then Gwen will trace the signal that Morrow is using to control it back to him." Alex explains her plan she was able to come up with. "Kara and Peter keeps Red Tornado occupied and we'll find him."

-

General Lane is out in the open when Red Tornado comes down as they thought and Gwen was able to pinpoint where Morrow was at and Alex took it from there. Red Tornado runs at Lane only to learn it was a hologram being projected when he starts getting shot at by a bunker buster blaster that Gwen had designed.

"I think we got his attention." Kara says as Red Tornado turns to face them.

"Then let's start the beat down." Peter says warning up the repulsers and web canisters.

It didn't do much damage to him, but all it was supposed to do was keep him distracting and he flies at the heroes.

Alex makes it to where Gwen tracked the signal to find the computers controlling Red Tornado.

"That won't do anything." Morrow warns Alex as she turns to see he's wearing something on his head. "Telepathic relay interface, to control his cerebral matrix. If you want to stop him, you will have to cease any neural function from his creator. You'll have to kill me."

"You don't have throw your life away." Alex tells him.

"The Red Tornado is my life." Morrow says and he starts fighting Alex after he gets the gun out of her hands.

Outside, Peter and Kara are fighting Red Tornado, as one of them takes a hit, the other is able to get a hit in. They work as a pair, as a team. Use their individual strengths to fight him. But they don't know how long until he gets the upper hand again.

Back with Alex, she was able to get her gun back and accidentally shot Morrow shutting down Red Tornado.

"We did it." Kara says seeing it fall to the ground but it starts coming back to life. "It's still going!" Kara tells them, but understanding.

"_No commands are being transmitted to the android. It's become sentient._" Alex warns them.

Kara and Peter watch as it starts walking at them but Peter shoots his repulsers on maximum power and Kara does the same with her heat vision, and together they were able to break trough the robot finally.

"Is it sad to say the reason I have repulsers was because Gwen thought the robot uprising would come?" Peter asks Kara. "I owe her fifty bucks now that it's actually happened."

-

Later on, Winn was able to find a file that explains that Hank is covering up on the death of her father and she starts to think that Hank might have done something to her father.

Now that gets them wondering what Hank is hiding.

But the worst thing, when Kara went back to work, she cut herself on a piece of glass.

Kara Danvers, Supergirl, bled. Somethings wrong.


	7. Only human

Kara returned to the DEO to find exactly what happened and what is wrong with her when she talks to the hologram of her mother and she explains that the fight with Red Tornado drained her of her powers for a while, but thanks to the help from Peter during the fight they'll only be gone momentarily.

"This happened to Superman a lot of times, you know." Peter tries assuring her. "He would loose his powers for a couple of days, and they'd come back."

"Yeah, except it's been a whole day, and I don't feel any different." Kara states angry to say.

"Well, now you get to go out into the real world and see what it's like to be human for a while." Peter replies to her.

"Might learn a thing or two about what it's like for the rest of us." Hank informs her as they notice him. "How you feeling?" He asks Kara.

"Fine." Kara responds. "If this is what fine feels like."

"Kara was heading to work, I was just walking her out since she's been stuck in here the past weekend." Peter tells him.

"I was taking Agent Danvers to deal with an unruly guest. We could use maybe your help when you're done." Hank asks him.

"Sure, happy to help." Peter says as Kara leaves for work.

-

Alex, Hank, Gwen, who was brought down to check the technical equipment, and Peter, who took the time to grab his suit, went down to the detention floor where they keep all of their most dangerous and most powerful criminals.

"Worn yourself out yet?" Hank asks the criminal as he's using some gem in his head to shoot lasers at the container he's in.

"Bow your head as you approach me." He warns them. "I am Jemm, master of the facelsss hunters!" Jemm informs them.

"Is Jemm spelt with a G-e-m, or a J-e-m?" Peter asks him.

"Conqueror of-"

"Twelve worlds." Hank interrupts him. "Yeah, heard you the first 10 times. It's not getting any more impressive." He informs Jemm and he just stares at Hank. "Trying to use your psychic powers, aren't you? Take control of my mind, force me to let you out? Hate to break it to you, Jemm, but your cell has neural shielding. Your powers are useless."

"Then deactivate it so that I may expose your true identity as a coward." Jemm says and the others are confused to what he's saying. "I will grind your loved ones to dust."

Hank looks away sad hearing about his loved ones since everyone knows he lost his family.

"There are none left to grind." Hank tells him and turns to the others. "Jemm's fish tank is in need of its monthly cleaning and tech support." He explains to them why they're here and leaves them as they leave the room to stay.

"Initiating prisoner airlock." Gwen says when a powerful earthquake comes and destroys the power.

"Switching to emergency power." Alex says trying to stand through the shaking.

"Get me eyes on the prisoner!" Hank yells to them.

"System is rebooting now." Gwen says when the power comes back on and they see he's escaped.

"Secure the base!" Hank commands as Peter locks down the base.

This means they're locked in the base until the criminal is apprehended, which might be difficult with him being a telepath. Hank brings some agents into Kara's holographic room with her mother's projection. And Peter is surprised since he's never seen this room before.

"The situation you face is dire." Alura tells them. "Jemm was one of the most ruthless criminals ever to be banished to the Phantom Zone. His psychic abilities surpass any living species, able to read and control minds against their will. Your only chance at survival is my daughter, Kara. Humans cannot-"

"Shut it off. First order of business is to make sure Jemm doesn't read our minds in the field." Hank tells them and Gwen pulls out a large suitcase.

"We developed these neural disrupters, basically portable versions of the energy shield we used to block his powers when he was in his cell." Gwen explans to them.

"And we only have three disrupters left, so Tsung and Reynolds, gear up. Parker, get your mask up." Hank say since Peter's mask was built to do what the disrupters do for the agents, along with a few other things.

"Sir, I have more experience than them combined." Alex defends.

"Which is why I need you to remain behind to protect the others." Hank tells her. "I have to know I'm leaving them with people with someone I can trust. Unless you're implying you and I have a problem."

"No, sir." Alex responds to him.

"Good. Glad to hear it." He says before leaving.

-

They make it to sector 12 and can't find anything.

_"Cameras are clear. Heat sensors, negative._" Alex informs them.

"But w_e're getting some kind of interference on our end. The earthquake might've damaged the circuitry._" Gwen warns them.

"On me." Hank says to the agents as they follow him down the halls when the lights blow.

"Lights are out." Peter warns as they activate their lights and Peter's mask begins to glow. "Director Henshaw?" He calls out.

"_We can only see the three of you_." Alex says, confused where he is.

"I don't see him. He's gone." Reynolds tells them as they look around to something moving around.

"_We're loosing visual_." Gwen warns them.

"He's all around us!" Reynolds says as Peter's senses help him fight him off but he wasn't able to save the other two.

"Gwen, you there?" Peter calls out and gets nothing but static. "Great." He mumbles to himself.

"Parker." Hank calls out, causing Peter to scream and jump around to see him. "Let's go." He tells him before walking back to the projection room.

"Can we pretend that didn't happen?" Peter asks while running after him, not wanting to be down here with some lunatic with telepathic powers.

-

They make it to the door, only for it to opens and see Alex aiming a gun at them.

"Mind lowering that?" Peter asks her.

"What happened out there?" Alex asks as they enter the room. "We lost visuals."

"That was interference from Jemm's psychic powers. He ambushed us." Hank explains to them. "Tsung And Reynolds, they're gone."

"I'm loaded, I'm ready to go." Alex tells Hank.

"You can't. There's only one disrupter left and Parker needs his suit to help me." Hank explains to her, knowing he's gonna need someone to watch his back. "I need you to do what I say, when I say, because our situation just got a whole lot worse."

"Yeah, it was like a scene from a Hitchcock film." Peter states, knowing he's gonna have nightmares for a while. "I mean, I saw Reynolds skull. He now knows everything Reynolds did."

"He was head of security." Alex replies.

"Which means he now knows how to open every cell in this prison. So I'm gonna need Peter to keep them back. So, I'm ordering you to stay here. You've got to trust me." Hank asks her and Alex doesn't know if she can or not when Hank and Peter leave.

"Sooner or later, Jemm is gonna find us in here." Alex tells Donovan.

"You don't think Director Henshaw will come through for us?" Donovan asks.

"I don't think relying on him is in our best interest."

"You don't trust him?"

"This isn't the first time that he's been the sole survivor of a bothched operation. And the details of that story see just as sketchy as this one." Alex explains why she doesn't trust him.

"So what do we do?"

"We go out there. But we don't have any inhibitors left to protect us from Jemm."

"I'm in." He replies and heads out.

-

In the halls, Peter and Hank are wondering around.

"So, is there a plan with moving through this place?" Peter asks Hank.

"Like I said, we need to stop him from releasing the other prisoners." Hank tells Peter as he's scanning the area to make sure they don't run into Jemm.

"Can I be honest and say I'm a bit scared?" He admits to Hank.

"You're only human. Well, you know. Partially." Hank corrects himself since he knows he's Kryptonian.

"Gwen told you, huh?" Peter asks him.

"Accidentally." Hank defends her as they make it into the power grid room when Peter's senses go off and senses Alex.

"Oh, great." Peter mumbles before webbing Alex and dragging her into the room.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Hank asks seeing her.

"Donovan and I were looking for you." Alex explains.

"Then Where is he?" Peter asks, ready to go back out there.

Alex doesn't answer and they know what that means. "You lost him." Hank guesses and knows he's right. "Damn it, that's why o told you to stay with the others!"

"You also said the inhibitors were destroyed. You lied." Alex replies and Peter is confused why he would lie about that.

"Because I didn't want anyone doing something stupid like this!" Hank states to her.

"_Agent Danvers, come in."_ They hear Donovan in their comms.

"Copy, Donovan. What's your status?" Alex asks, but Hank and Peter knows he must be under Jemm's control.

"_I'm okay. But I'm out here all on my own. Where the hell are you?_" Donovan asks_._

"Rendezvous with me-" Alex was gonna say but they both stop her.

"Don't." They both say to her.

"It's not Donovan anymore." Hank explains. "Jemm, I know it's you."

_"You've only delayed the inevitable_." Jemm's voice now fills their comms. "_I will free the prisoners and break through to the surface. There's no escape for you._"

"We have to move to a secure location before he gets to us." Peter tells them and Hank agrees when Alex raises her gun at him. Peter then aims his repulsers but places them on stun for now.

"Back away from the door." Alex tells Hank.

"Put the gun down." Peter tells her.

"Alex, what are you doing? I'm not the enemy." Hank reminds her.

"Is that why you didn't tell me about my father?" Alex asks him. "I found out he was DEO. And that you blackmailed him to serve under you." She states and Peter is shocked to hear this.

"Your father believed in me. He was a great man." Hank tells her.

"You don't get to talk about him!" Alex interrupts.

"Guys!" Peter interrupts them. "I don't know what's happening, but we need to stop a psychic psycho who's on the loose. We need to work together if we're gonna survive." He tells them and Alex gets what he's saying and lowers her weapon.

"Jemm, this is Agent Danvers, if you want out of here you don't need to release the prisoners. All you need is me. I'll be waiting for you by the control room." Alex says and the two of them see she's got a plan. They can use the location to stop him, but they need to blend in the darkness the base is giving them.

Jemm makes his way to the control room with Alex waiting by the controls. Above them is Hank and Peter ready to take him down.

"Codes are in for your way to the surface." Alex says and Jemm aproaches her to see nothing on the monitors. He is confused when a repulser sends him flying backwards and Hank uses his gun to shoot the gem off of his head.

"It's gonna take more than that to kill me!" Jemm states to them and gets ready to fight when Peter uses his webs to trap him and Hank punches him hard in the face, knocking him out.

"Nice work." Peter tells Hank, not knowing he could hit that hard before.

"Get the power back up." Hank says to Alex as the two of them are bringing Jemm into his cell where he hopefully won't escape again.

-

Once they get the operation back up and running, Peter decides it's time to have a word with Hank.

"You're wondering how I knocked out Jemm while you couldn't with super strength?" Hank guesses.

"A small bit." Peter admits.

"You sure you want to burden yourself with the truth?" Hank asks him.

"I've been burdened with a lot, one thing won't make much of a difference." Peter states since he has more secrets almost than people he's saved.

"You can't tell anyone this. Can you do that?"

"I don't have anyone to tell." Peter says but starts thinking of Gwen, but this would be the only secret he'll keep from her.

"I am not Hank Henshaw." Hank, or whoever he is apparently, starts off.

"He died the same night as Alex's father. The DEO had been pursuing an alien for months. Not one of the Fort Rozz prisoners, but an innocent one stranded on this planet. With the help of Jeremiah, the DEO tracked the alien to a remote location in Peru. Henshaw lead the squad to terminate him. He was a good man, who realized the alien they were hunting wasn't a threat. He was a refugee, just like you and Supergirl. Sole survivor of a lost world. Jeremiah tried to stop the mission, but Henshaw was obsessed. He'd finally trapped the alien he'd been hunting for so long. So, Jeremiah made the ultimate sacrifice. Gave his life to save that alien."

Peter takes in the new information about the man he worked with for a decade and sees he's been living a secret life. "If you're an alien, how do you look like Henshaw?" He asks him.

"I am a shapeshifter. When Hank Henshaw died, I assumed his identity to reform the DEO. But I also made him a promise that I would take care of his daughter. I recruited you when I learned that you might also not be from this world, that's why I pushed you to be the best hero you could be." Hank explains to him, and everything makes sense with their relationship with now. "I took care of you like you were my own son."

"If you're not Hank Henshaw, then who are you?" Peter asks, done with the lies when he sees Hank's eyes are glowing red.

"I am the sole survivor of my planet. The last Son of Mars." Hank says before transforming into an alien with green skin and a dark suit with a red X across it. "My name is J'onn J'onzz." He introduces himself.

Peter looks in shock, and tried not to say something stupid but it just slipped out in the confusion.

"Is there something about aliens having strangely pronounced names?" He asks and gets a confused look from J'onn.

-

As for Kara, she was flying through the city after the earthquake that happened and her powers returning in the middle of it, when she was shot out of the sky and was met by her aunt, Astra, and a few of her followers.

"My dear niece. Did you really think this was over?" Astra asks her and Kara can see she's in trouble.


	8. Family dilemma

Kara was able to escape her aunt although she still held the Kryptonite knife that Hank stabbed her with during the last go and she now holds something on her and followers that stops the kryptonite from harming them.

"You didn't get that knife back, by any chance?" Hank asks Kara and she didn't really have the chance. "I really liked that knife." He says.

"How come the kryptonite wasn't affecting her?" Peter asks her.

"That's more awesome. She has created a suit that makes her invulnerable to it." Kara explains to him.

"That changes the game." Hank replies to that information. "Why'd she attack you after all this time?" He asks Kara.

"She's trying to recruit me for her crazy cause, whatever it is. She said earth needed both of us." Kara explains to them. "But according to the A.I. of my mother, Astra's idea of helping people on Krypton was blowing up government buildings, so..."

"She wants you off the board. This could be the beginning of what we feared since Fort Rozz first crashed on earth, a city wide attack." Hank tells them worried.

"I'll head out there now." Kara says and starts leaving when Alex stops her.

"Wait a minute. You need at least a few hours of rest to recover." Alex tells her.

"Now is not the time to big sister me, okay?" Kara replies to her, angrily.

"And you're no good to anyone if you go out there weakened and she kills you." Hank says agreeing with Alex. "Go home, sleep. Knock her on her ass another day."

"Look, come in tomorrow, and I'll make sure you're ready to fight her, okay?" Peter tells her and Kara is okay with that and she starts leaving.

"I just hope it's a slow day at work, tomorrow." Kara states to herself.

-

Kara managed to jinx herself with that when it seems Cat was hacked and information was released to the public through the _Daily Bugle _and the _Daily Planet_.

Cat asked for Kara, James and Winn to find out who hacked into her to find out who's responsible to stop more information from being released. While they were working on it, Kara returned to the DEO for her sparing session with Peter.

They're in the Kryptonite room that weakens Kara so her powers don't work well while Peter is wearing the Iron-Spider suit to give her a challenge to be prepared for her aunt but he's lowered the power of the suit so not to harm her.

Kara was able to get a takedown on Peter, but he quickly gets himself back up ready to fight again.

Kara tries punching him, but Peter's reflexes and senses were able to dodge most of them and he blocks a few punches and Kara does a roundhouse to bring to take Peter down but doesn't send the final blow.

That allowed Peter to kick her off of him and he quickly stands back up ready to go.

"Why did you hesitate?" Peter asks her.

"We're just training, and you're my friend." Kara reminds him.

"What if I wasn't your friend?" Peter asks her before using his suit to shut down the kryptonite. "Something's holding you back, what is it?" He asks her as she gets off of the fighting platform.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." Kara says and starts leaving.

"Look, I think you should-"

"Don't give me the line you've been giving me about leaving it to you all again." Kara begs Peter.

"I was gonna say you should find someone to talk about it to, but there's also that. This isn't just about you being ready, you're going up against family here." Peter reminds her as he joins her off of the platform. "And no matter what you want to say, I think you still care about her."

"I don't care about her anymore." Kara informs Peter.

"That's not what I remember from the warehouse. This is war...and sometimes it means the enemy has to die." Peter informs her. "Can you look me in the eye and say if you need to, you could kill her?"

"Superman doesn't kill, you don't kill." Kara informs him.

"Not that anyone's aware of." Peter states when tears come into his eyes thinking of his best friend, Ned Leeds. "If that's your answer, then you shouldn't fight her."

"It won't come to killing her." Kara promises him, knowing Astra's better than that.

"She has shown she is willing to kill either one of us. That means you have to be the same." He tells her as Kara just leaves to think of what he told her.

As she leaves, Peter thinks back about Ned. Another one of the many people who died because of Peter.

_"I thought we were friends, Peter." _Ned's voice echoes throughout his head.

_"You're not my friend anymore. My best friend is dead, and I'm going to avenge him, by stopping you!"_

Peter hears the conversation of their last encounter echoing throughout his head. Truth is, he had the chance to save Ned, but he knew there was no way he could get his best friend back. It was easier for him to burry Ned with the good memories than constantly needing to stop his friend who once couldn't hurt anyone hurting hundreds.

"Parker!" Hank interrupts him from his thoughts. "We're in trouble." He says and brings Peter into the control room where the news has eyes on Astra.

_"An unknown woman is hovering over Catco Plaza, with it seems, the same powers as Supergirl. Does she mean us harm? Should we be concerned?"_ The news asks as Peter pulls out his phone and quickly calls Kara as he leaves and grab his suit on his way out.

_"I saw it."_ Kara says through Peter's mask which is hooked to his phone.

"She's calling you out, Kara. You don't have to go, I can handle it." Peter says as he makes it outside and flies off to the city.

"_You know I have to._" Kara says and hangs up.

-

Astra is waiting when Kara reaches her before Peter.

"Astra. No bodyguards?" Kara questions.

"No knife. No armor. No one besides you and me." Astra promises her. "Will you talk to me now? You can't say it's not fair."

"We're done with fair." Kara tells her and hits her with heat vision and starts punching her throughout the city and even through a building. The debris from the building starts falling down to the people when a blast destroys it and they all turn to see Spider-Man saved them while he's stopping the rest of the debris.

Kara and Astra continue to fight when Peter webs a piece of debris to spin it around. "Skirt, duck!" He calls out to Kara and she moves out of the way and it hits Astra to the ground and the heroes join her as Astra throws a car in their direction.

Peter and Kara use their lasers to destroy it and Astra speeds through the explosion and sends Peter flying before she hits Kara onto the ground.

"Just like Alura." Astra state to Kara.

"She was a better woman than you'll ever be." Kara informs her.

"She was a murderer." Astra replies.

"Liar!" Kara cries.

"She called me a liar, too. Had to make someone else responsible for her deception. And cruelty. And weakness." Astra says.

"Her only weakness was letting you live!" Kara states before flipping her onto the ground and starts pounding her into ground, but still couldn't finish her off. Just like Peter said, she's family.

-

Kara dragged her aunt into the DEO with Peter following in case she tried anything.

"Containment, now." Hank tells the agents as they place kryptonite handcuffs on her.

"Well call you wen she wakes up." Alex tells Kara.

"Don't. She can rot." Kara says before leaving back to get to work.

But when Astra awoke, she stated constantly that she will only talk to Kara so they had to call her back in to talk to her.

"I'm glad you're here." Astra tells Kara as she enters the room.

"I'm glad you're back in a cell." Kara responds to that.

"You fought well with that arachnid." Astra keeps going on, ignoring her.

"You have two minutes." Kara says when Astra places something on the window that Kara knows as the beacon she used to contact her aunt on Krypton.

"You still have it?" Kara asks, surprised to see it after all these years.

"It's time you knew everything, Kara." Astra states. "When I went on the run, I took this with me. I would hold it in my hand to remind myself of why I was turning my back on my family, and betraying the High Council. It would all be worth it if you survived."

"Because you cared about me? Did you care about the people you and your fantastic husband killed?" Kara questions her.

"We did what we had to do. Alura is the one with blood on her hands." Astra informs her.

"My mother was the best woman who ever lived." Kara states.

"Tell that to those of us who were thrown into that nightmare of a prison." Astra replies.

"I think you went crazy in Fort Rozz." Kara says to her aunt. "I think you stared into miles of pitch black space until everything good inside of you died."

"Do you know how she caught me? That day in your room." Astra informs Kara, who remembers contacting her aunt on that one day before she supposedly left on the run again. "Was it your idea to message me with the spy beacon, or was it Alura's?" She asks Kara.

"I don't remember that." Kara tells her.

"Your mother signed the death warrants of our entire race and she used you to do it." Astra tells her.

"I don't believe you." Kara replies.

"Yes, you do. Much like Krypton, this planet is on the verge of ecological destruction. I can stop it. But the humans won't like my methods. That's why I need you. They trust you. Together we can save them." Astra promises.

"You're never leaving this cell." Kara replies to her, wanting to get out of here.

"I am begging you. Please help me." Astra begs Kara as she leaves to get her anger out.

Peter watches the footage of their argument and feels sorry for her, knowing how she feels right now about someone you one knew becoming a criminal, and loosing them to the opposite side.

-

On Kara's work side, she was able to get proof of one of the board members trying to take ms. Grant's job.

The police were able to get him into custody and were able to save her job.

-

"How's she doing?" Hank asks Peter as he approaches him and Gwen who's searching through the footage the Iron-Spider was able to catch about the fight.

"Heartbroken." Peter answers.

"She can't afford to be right now." Hank replies to that.

"Something isn't adding up here." Peter tells him while looking over every inch of footage. "Nobody has come looking for Astra, and during the fight, Astra was able to beat Kara twice but at the end she just drops like a bag of potatoes."

"Yeah, somethings off and I can't read Astra's mind to find out why." Hank says and Peter looks to him in shock to that new information. "Kryptonians are impervious to my telepathy, which Superman finds hilarious."

"You can read minds?" Peter asks in a hushed tone. "Can you read my mind?"

"Not exactly, I have to concentrate hard enough. Your DNA is still Kryptonian in its core." Hank tells him.

"Wait, look at this." Gwen interrupts them and they look at the screen.

"What are we looking at?" Hank asks.

"Astra stepping over Supergirl." Gwen says and Peter understands where she's going.

"That is the most open and weak stance you can do. And she should obviously know that...she wanted to loose." Peter now realizes and knows that they're in trouble.

-

They go down into Astra's cell to see her laying on the floor and Peter has his suit back on for if she were to try anything.

"You let Supergirl beat you." Peter starts off.

"Your troops haven't come to rescue you. There's only one reason for that. Those aren't their orders." Hank adds on. "You wanted us distracted while they carried out their real plan. What is it?"

"And let me make it clear that you're weaker in here, I'm not." Peter reminds her.

"Your DNA has been altered so that you would blend in with the humans, you have their weaknesses but the strength of a Kryptonian." Astra says and sits up. "I like you. But it's too late."

"For what?" Peter asks.

"To stop what's happening right now." Astra tells him.

-

At Lord Technologies, all of her men are flying in while at Catco, Cat has put everything together about Kara being Supergirl with the coincidences that have been occurring too often. That's when she got the call about what's happening and takes off.

Peter makes it to Lord Technologies first with Hank and his men behind him and stays hidden when he watches as Mr. Lord uses some weapon and shoots one of the Kryptonians and it takes him down.

"What do you know, it works." Lord is happy to say.

"You are a champion of this world?" Non, Astra's husband, ask Lord.

"I have my moments." He replies ready to fire again when the leader of them speeds up and takes down his men and raises him into the air.

"You have had your last." He informs lord when Peter comes and blasts him away from lord and Hank with the other DEO agents come in.

"Kill then all." The leader says to them and the prisoners starts fighting the agents all off and Peter is trying to save as many as possible but even his kryptonite blasts aren't doing anything to affect them until Hank was able to rip off one of their chests pieces making him vulnerable again.

Peter is fighting off the leader but Peter is no match to his strength when Kara comes flying in and helps get him off of Peter.

You remember me, little girl?" Non asks Kara.

"Astra's husband, Non." Kara replies to him.

"Oh, great, another family dilemma." Peter states, getting annoyed by these people.

"To think you are the last of the great House of Ren." Non replies to Peter.

"Were I'm gonna make you wish you died with the rest of them." Peter says as he and Kara fly at him, ready to take him on.

They crash into each other and continue to fight as they fly into the air.

Peter uses a web and spins Non around before he reaches Kara and she punches him into the ground, where Hank was waiting and was ready to use the kryptonite gun when Non grabbed Hank and took off before Kara and Peter could have reached him.


	9. Negotiations

They later returned to the DEO to try to find a way of finding out where Non took Hank where Alex learned that if anything were to happen to him, she was the second in command. She then ordered them to get every satellite to start looking around for him.

Peter returns to Gwen who runs and engulfed her boyfriend into a hug, happy to see he's alive after the attack.

"Don't scare me like that again!" Gwen warns him, since she was terrified.

"I can hold myself against Kryptonians, what about finding Hank?" Peter asks her.

"I'm looking everywhere that I can get into. Every satellite, every security camera, I'll do everything I can to find him." Gwen promises as she has every computer in the base scanning for Kryptonians or anyone who looks like Hank as they hear the Lord announcement and he seems to be covering up the attack.

"There's something up with that guy." Peter comments trying to figure out what he's up to.

He's interrupted when every single one of the computers start glitching and Non appears on the monitors.

_"This is Lieutenant Non of Krypton. We each possess someone of great value to the other. I propose a trade." _Non tells them.

"This is acting Director Alex Danvers. Excuse me if I don't take you at your word." Alex replies to him. "I need proof of life, I need to hear from Henshaw himself."

The camera then moves to Hank who is in a chair handcuffed.

"_Director Danvers. Congratulations on your promotion."_ Hank tells her.

"I will bring you back safe, sir." Alex promises to Hank.

"_Which will only happen if you do exactly as I say. I will return Henshaw unharmed if you return General Astra safely to me. You have 48 hours or your man dies."_ Non warns them and cuts the feed.

"Gwen, could you trace where it came from?" Peter asks her.

"No, he cut it too soon, and I can't exactly track Kryptonian technology easily." Gwen replies to him.

"Now we know why Non took Hank." Kara says. "So what do we do?" She asks Alex.

"If I turn down the deal, Non kills Hank. If I go through with it, I free a criminal with the strength of the two of you." Alex says when they see General Lane has returned.

"What's Debbie Downer doing here?" Peter wonders, retracting his mask to cover his face.

"Well, pleasure to see you again, Agent Danvers." General Lane tells him.

"Wish we could day the same, and it's Director Danvers." Kara informs him.

"Not anymore. I've been granted authority over the DEO by order of the president." General Lane tells them and hands Alex the file.

"How did you get that so fast?" Gwen asks, since Hank was taken just a few hours ago.

"Considering the stakes, Washington wants a commander in place without any personal ties to the hostage. My orders are to locate the alien garrison and return Director Henshaw safely to his post." Lane tells them.

"The base is yours, sir." Alex agrees seeing they can't do anything about it.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Lane says and heads up to the others to get to work.

-

James made it to Lord Technologies and got that Lord said he's "doing what needs to be done," which could mean trouble for the heroes in the future.

With Hank, Non has a alien trying to read his mind and he's failing since they don't know he's a Martin.

"What are you trying to find? The location of the DEO? Send a pre-emptive strike?" Hank asks Non.

"Perhaps I should pre-emptively snap your neck." Non responds to him.

"You kill me, you kill your wife. You're nothing but a barking dog on a chain. No threat at all." Hank states when Non grabs the neck of the mind reader and breaks it. "Now I see how much more advanced you are than us savages."

-

Back at the DEO, General Lane goes down to talk to Astra alone, with two of his own men.

"I'm general Samuel Lane of the United States Army." Lane tells Astra.

"I wonder how many of your fellow humans you had to kill in order to achieve such a rank. And yet you call me a threat." Astra replies to him.

"When I was a little boy, my daddy used to take me and my sister to the movies." Lane says while circling her cell. "Saw a picture called _The Day The Earth Stood Still_. It was about an alien, like yourself, who came to earth and threatened to destroy it if human beings didn't change their wicked ways. I had nightmares for months. And do you know, that still, today, when I look at you, I am right back at that old theater. Afraid."

"On Krypton, It is a show of great strength to admit one's fears to an enemy." Astra tells him.

"Which is why I told you. I wanted you to know that, by your world's standards, I am a man of honor. And I take no pleasure in what comes next." Lane says when one of his men show he has a stack of kryptonite and a syringe.

They open her cell and Astra tries to fight them back as the kryptonite in the room has made her weak.

"Now, you are going to tell me the location of your base. The only question is whether you tell me before we start or after." Lane says and aproaches with the syringe when the doors open where Peter and Kara see him.

"What are you doing?" Kara asks when she starts getting weakened by the kryptonite.

"You can't just come in here like that." Lane tells them as Peter catches Kara.

"He's right. The kryptonite is weakening you." Peter says helping her stand.

"This is who you choose to stand with?" Astra asks them. "Against your own people?"

"Stop, you're hurting her!" Kara begs Lane.

"I'm sorry, was she more forthcoming when you asked nicely?" Lane asks her.

"There's another way to save Hank." Peter states to him, seriously getting seriously angry at this guy.

"We are not releasing a combatant if this threat level." Lane tells them.

"General, we are better than this!" Kara says, trying to stop him.

"We are. They aren't. Get her out if her!" Lane says when he injects Astra with the kryptonite and Peter holds Kara back before she does something she will regret.

Kara went back to work where Cat is still trying to get Kara to prove she's not Supergirl, or she will be fired, and James decided not to share with her how Max is planing something against all of these aliens and powered people. He then asks Winn to help him break back into Lord Technologies.

-

James is at Lord Technologies now And was able to get into the facilities and finds an entire laser grid.

Winn was able to hack in and shut it all down.

"Gotta say Winn, I'm pretty impressed." James says as he's making his way through the facility where Winn found some strange lock before getting knocked out by Lord and his men.

-

Astra did in fact give up the location of the basement so everyone, including Peter and Kara are on their way to the location to save Hank. The heroes are here against the General's orders, but f they listened to every general that told them to stand down, half of them wouldn't be here.

"The entire container is laced with led, can't see through it." Kara says.

"Right, echo team. Check the containers and check your six." One of the Army men say as Peter, Kara and Alex start checking all of the containers and open one of them to see Hank.

Kara goes inside to see it's a hologram with a bomb,

"Get out!" Alex yells as they run for the exit when multiple bombs go off, sending Peter flying, but his suit protects him of anything fatal.

"My men..." the man in charge says seeing they're all dead.

"It was a trap." Peter says groaning in pain while standing back up.

"Astra played us." Alex states, who was protected by Kara's cape that is fireproof.

-

With James, Max is trying to learn who helped James he through his security.

"Human, alien, spider, super. If you go up against me, you will loose." Max tells James while swinging a wrench and destroyed his camera. "Next time, I won't stop with the camera." He warns him.

He returned to Catco where Kara has just quit, to protect her secret where she saw what happened to James and how Winn was in on it.

"You both lied to me?" Kara clarifies.

"We were trying to help you." Winn defended when Peter comes into the doorway and sees they're in the middle of an argument.

"By taking him on yourselves? Max Lord is evil. I see it now, and I will do whatever it takes to stop him." Kara promises.

"Kara, you're soundings an awful like Astra." James informs her.

"Yeah, what if she's not so wrong?" Kara asks and starts leaving when Winn and James are trying to stop her and Peter stands in her way.

"Get out of my way." Kara commands him.

"Kara, if you go out there, like this, it will only prove to him just how dangerous we are. That we are no different from Astra and Non." Peter informs her, trying to calm her down.

"What if we're not?" Kara asks him.

"If we aren't, then that means we loose, game over." Peter informs her.

"You don't understand, Peter. I feel like I lost everything. I can't stop Max. Or get through to Astra. I can't rescue Hank or salvage what I had with Cat. Even the memory of my mother, the one thing that I could always count on,...is ruined." Kara states to him and starts breaking down. "I have nothing left. I don't know what to do anymore. I have all these powers, but I've never felt more powerless." She says before dropping on the couch.

Peter looks to the other two guys in the room. "Mind giving us a minute? Bit of a hero-to-hero thing." He asks them and they leave the two.

"I know how you're feeling, Kara." Peter tells her and sits next to her. "That you're alone in the world, there's no light, and there's nothing but darkness. But when things look the bleakest, that's when we need to shine our brightest and push forward. When we are beaten down, the true show of our strength is if we choose to get back up. And we need to remind ourselves that we are never alone, and that we still have people who need us." He says while he's takes her hand.

Kara understands what he's saying, and knows he's right. She's happy to say she has a friend who understands what she's going through and decides to give Astra another shot.

-

"They sent you back to try again. What makes you think this will be different?" Astra asks as Kara returns to her cell room.

"Because now, I'm ready to hear what you have to say." Kara replies to her. "I was afraid before. But today, I got so upset, I couldn't think. I didn't want to, I just wanted to hurt someone. Because I was afraid of losing everything that mattered to me. Like you must've felt back home. But if we have any hope for the future, we can't let our fear control us. We have to be better."

"You give me too much credit." Astra relies from within her cell.

"Because I know the real you."

"The woman you knew died on Krypton."

"I still have faith there is good in you." Kara says leaning against the glas.

"I am not worth your faith."

"Everyone deserves faith, Astra. Even you. Now, tell me what happened on Krypton. The truth." Kara begs this time.

Astra explains how Alura did believe that Krypton was dying but she was condemned because she was killing people and Alura promises to try to save Krypton with help from the House of Ren to stop it from dying.

"Your mother never stopped believing in me. You are so much like her, Kara." Astra tells her while they both cry.

"It's not too late, Astra. Please tell me where Henshaw is."

"The only way to save him is to make the trade. The humans will never agree to that." Astra tells her.

"Then it's a good thing we're not human." Kara says when Peter walks in ready to help.

-

The two of them, along with Alex and a few others, make their way with Astra in kryptonite cuffs to the control room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lane asks them.

"Making a prisoner exchange." Peter informs him.

"The hell you are." Lane says as his men aim their weapons and they all do the same.

"Let us pass, General." Alex tells him.

"That alien is the enemy, Agent Danvers." Lane reminds them.

"You're here on orders to bring Director Henshaw home. That's what we're doing." Kara states.

"You take one more step and my men will put you down." Lane warns them all.

"Really?" Peter and Kara asks when the second in charge who Peter saved back during the bombing makes them lower their weapons and Lane is left alone as they walk past him.

"How do you know Non and his army won't betray you?" Lane asks as they leave.

"I don't, but I have faith." Kara says as they leave.

-

At the rendezvous point, they make it first and wait for Non's people when they appear and Alex removes the handcuffs from Astra and she walks over to Non while Hank moves over to his team.

"When I get out of here, I'll remind you both of our policy against negotiating with terrorists." Hank tells Alex and Peter. "Until then, I'll just say thanks."

"Meh, didn't bother me the first time. You'll be wasting your..." Peter was going to joke when dozens of Kryptonians surround the place.

"We have a problem." Alex states and they see there's nothing they can do.

"Stop! Stand down!" Astra commands them all. "Honor the agreement, Non. There will be no more battles today." She tells Non and he agrees to honor it and withdraws their men and they all leave.

"Do not mistake my compassion for weakness." She warns before taking off.

"No, but it's a start." Kara states to her, knowing she can hear them.

-

Kara returns to Catco, as Supergirl to convince Cat she's not her with the craziest plan.

"And I never realized how absurd you look in that ridiculous outfit." Cat states looking over Supergirl.

"I'm sorry to be bothering you, ms. Grant. But James Olsen said you believed that your assistant was me?" She asks Cat.

"Oh, for God's sake, are we gonna keep playing this tiresome game?" Cat asks when Kara suddenly walks in.

"I told you, it wasn't a game, ms. Grant." Kara says to Cat who's shocked to see the two of them.

"Sorry to say I can't stay long. Need to get back out there, people who need me." Supergirl apologizes, who in reality is Peter using holographic technology curtsy of Gwen Stacy, to create a holographic version of Kara on top of his Iron-Spider suit. "Nice to meet you, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, too. I really like your outfit." Kara tells Peter as they shake hands.

"I like your glasses." Peter says to her.

"Thanks." She replies.

Cat clears he throat and sees she was wrong. "We're finished here. Kieara, stop treating Supergirl like she's your personal assistant. She has important work to do, as do you. This bottle will not refill itself."

"Good night, ms. Grant." Peter says and starts leaving before waiting for them to turn around as his thrusters are partially visible and takes off to the ceiling.

-

Kara joins him on the ceiling as he turns off the hologram, revealing himself.

"Thank you." Kara tells Peter.

"You're welcome." Peter replies to her and crosses his arms before retracting his mask. "But, you know, we wouldn't mind if you wanted to work for the DEO. The payment is amazing, and fewer distractions."

"I can't leave this place." Kara admits to him. "It's not just a secret identity to me. I almost did something I would've regretted the rest of my life if it weren't for you."

"What are super friends for?" Peter asks her and she laughs at his reply.

"I'm glad to have a friend like you." Kara admits knowing she wouldn't be able to help people this well without his experience.

"Pleasures all mine, Skirt." Peter tells Kara and she engulfed him into a friendly hug.

Peter hasn't been given many hugs over the years, so he was a bit surprised by the action but quickly returns it.

"You really need to get out of the DEO more often if you don't know how to respond to a hug." Kara informs him as she walks back inside but quickly stops. "Hey, earlier today...have you ever killed anyone?" She bluntly asks.

Peter stops and looks over to her. "Once. It was my best friend...he turned into a monster that needed to be stopped. So I stoped him." Peter tells her before taking off into the sky to take the night shift on superhero-ing.

-

But what neither of them know, is Maxwell Lord has two people in the containment room, and he has big plans for them.

One being a Jane Doe has blood being planted, while the other being a corpse of Ned Leeds and is being infused with an creature that resembles black ooze.


	10. White Martians

The two heroes are flying trough the sky, now moving onto arial training while Alex is trying to find out what Maxwell is holding in that room. And Kara also learned that Hank is a Martian which was hard to explain when Alex was the first person he mentioned it to.

Kara was flying through the sky waiting for a surprise attack from Peter when he comes flying in and punches her in the face, sending her falling before she regains control over herself and flies back up to see Peter waiting for her.

"You have to make sure you constantly keep an eye on your six, you don't have a six sense like me." Peter reminds her.

"Yeah, well, my superhearing usually helps substitute for that." Kara tells him.

"Well, it doesn't seem to be helping you now." Peter says before blasting her with his repulsers on the lowest setting, only to send her flying, not to harm her.

Kara slams into the ground and realizes she lost track of time.

"Oh, my god, I have to get to work." Kara says as Peter joins her on the ground.

"We'll continue this later on." Peter promises.

"I cannot wait." Kara sarcastically tells him before flying off.

"Nice to see you and her are getting along." Gwen says from inside the DEO truck who was monitoring their fighting techniques.

"Yeah, she wants me to teach her to be like me, but it's harder since she's stronger than me. But doesn't want to use it." Peter tells her as he joins her in the truck.

"Let's see what we can improve on." Gwen says and runs an algorithm on her videos to show her weak points.

-

Kara returned to work to hear that Cat offered Lucy a job, and she took it while there's an anti-alien rally happening later on. That's when Kara met Cat's first son, Adam.

She sent out a letter for him, to meet up with Cat and Adam to get to know each other, but it went a bit sideways with her and Cat. But Kara was able to get to get Cat to see why she did it and she understands.

-

At the rally, everyone there has signs protesting against Supergirl, Superman and Spider-Man. The DEO are also there for in case anyone tried anything stupid or crazy while James is photographing for Catco.

"Thank you. Thank you all for coming." Crane says through a microphone. "Aliens. Extraterrestrials. Non-humans. Whether they're wearing a red cape or not, they are a threat to this country, our freedom, and our lives. Starting today, we need solutions. We need to know where they live, what they do and who they eat."

"Okay, she just offended humans and aliens throughout the galaxy." Peter states from the truck.

"Most importantly, we need to stop them from landing in our country. If it takes a dome, let's build a dome. It's time to stop talking and start acting. Monsters are coming for your families." Crane continues when a alien creature comes in and attacks her guards.

Everyone starts running as the creature moves with super speed through the crowd. Now Peter decides to get involved and exits the truck wearing his Iron-Spider and sees the alien attacking Crane and the cars.

He sends a powerful blast at it when it goes speeding into the garage. Kara comes flying past as Peter follows and finds Crane on the floor.

"Where'd it go?" Kara asks as she helps Crane stand up.

"I don't know." Crane answers as Peter is scanning the area. "It was just here."

"Well, whatever it is, it's gone now." Peter tells them.

-

They bring Senator Crane into the DEO to keep her safe and she doesn't like the idea.

"The general told me that for all your big talk about monitoring aliens, you're the first one to let them in through the front door." Crane states and looks to Kara.

"I suppose you forgot the part where we saved your ass." Kara states for her and Peter.

"For all I know, you all staged that little stunt." Crane replies. "It's just like an alien. You're all the same. Disgusting insects who've come crawling from your own diseased, backwater planets, looking to suck our resources for yourselves." She explains when Alex stabs her with a sedative to keep her quiet.

"My team and I are currently tracking your attacker. We'll keep you updated." Hank promises her.

"I told you, I'm not staying here." She tells Hank.

"Madam senator, as long as it's out there, you're in here. Enjoy your stay at the DEO." Hank states to her and calls Peter, Alex and Kara out to talk.

As it turns out, the creature that attacked her was called a White Martin, different from J'onn's Green Martian's and the creature is on a mission to kill him. And that it was because of Hank that it's here. It will be able to use its own abilities and it tracked Hank after all of this time.

They promise that if they need to fight it, Kara and Peter will be there to help.

"I have to ask you for something. I should be the one to face this thing. But if I reveal myself it'll mean the end of my life as Hank Henshaw." He tells them. "And if Hank goes, General Lane gets the DEO. And you know what that means."

"You've had my back a million times. I'll bring it in." Kara promises.

"You've kept me from killing myself and made me the hero I am, we'll stop it." Peter promises him before leaving.

-

Kara went to work to make sure Cat made it to her dinner with Adam.

While with James, he shows Kara the pictures he took during the rally to see if she can find anything when James finds that Crane's eyes started glowing like the White Martian's eyes did. But they only started glowing after the two of them saved her.

The Martian somehow made himself shapeshift to look like Crane.

-

"How long will I be staying here?" Crane asks while walking through the DEO with Hank.

"Supergirl and Spider-Man have graciously agreed to bring your attacker in personally, at great risk to them, I might add." Hank tells her. "When they capture it, you'll be safe to go."

"And what makes you think I'll be safe here?" Crane asks.

"What are you getting at, senator?" Hank questions.

"Nothing except whispers in Washington that say you need to clean house." Crane tells him. "They say that Supergirl's not the only alien inside the DEO. And I'm not referring to Spider-Man. You've got a mole, Henshaw."

"Madam, I trust you won't be insulted if I called you paranoid. God knows I wouldn't be the first." Hank states to her.

"Some aliens can look like anyone. We may not have much in common, but I think it's safe to say neither one of us enjoy the idea of an alien spy working within your walls. And if it became public, well, that would certainly be very embarrassing for you." Crane says.

"Why do I sense you have a proposal?" Hank asks.

"Conduct a very quiet internal investigation. I'm sure finding an alien is within your abilities." Crane explains.

"Madam, trust me. Your time would be better spent focusing on the American people rather than these comic book delusions." Hank states.

"Fine. Play dumb. Let a mole run wild in here, just like you let a White Martian run wild on the street." Crane says and Hank is questioning how she knew what the alien was. "But when your brought down from the inside, you remember this. You were warned."

In the labs, Peter is waiting for a call to action and is in his personal training room when his com link goes off.

"Skirt, did you find anything?" Peter asks into the device.

"_I'm pretty sure the White Martian shapeshifted into senator Crane. Which means the real senator might still be in danger somewhere._" Kara informs him.

"Then you better hurry back." Peter says before stopping his workout and grabs his suit canister.

"It's in your best interest to find this alien interloper as quickly as possible." Crane tells Hank. "Your entire operations been compromised." She states when Hank sees Alex who has gotten a message from Peter about Crane and is aiming her gun at her.

"There are no hidden aliens here." Hank tells Crane.

"Are you absolutely sure of that, Director Henshaw?" Crane asks him.

"I wish I could say yes." Hank replies and gets to the point. "I never said you were attacked by a White Martian." He states seeing through her.

"Well, you're smarter than I thought." Crane says before sending Hank flying.

Crane follows and Alex starts shooting when Peter comes flying back in with his repulsers on maximum power. With her speed, she had the small advantage when Peter was able to blast off one of her fingers and Hank froze at the site of it.

Kara comes flying in and gives Peter a hand at beating the thing, before she escaped through the ceiling.

"Alex, we're going after it, stay with Hank." Peter says before they blast off and they can't find it when Kara was called back into work and Peter decides to continue the mission alone.

Hank explains to Alex his family was murdered by the White Martian's, including his wife and children, who he couldn't save but he escaped able to to make it to earth, and now he's worried they'll do the same thing on earth.

Alex explains how his family wouldn't be ashamed he escaped, but he knows that he has to fight the Martian.

-

Peter works throughout the city and couldn't find it, he went to make sure Gwen was okay.

"Hey, you good?" Peter asks and pulls her into a hug to see she's okay.

"Yeah, of course I am. You make it sound like I can't handle myself." Gwen states to him. "I mean, who built all of the gadgets that keep you safe?" She asks him and looks over to the wall of unfinished gadgets, or finished ready for use gadgets.

"Yeah, I know, you're able to care for yourself, doesn't mean that I'll ever stop worrying." Peter tells her and kisses her head.

In the other room, Hank and Alex have the finger Peter blasted off and Hank plans on using it to track the alien, and to stop it.

"That's not happening. We're doing this together." Alex tells him.

"We're not bringing it in." Hank states as he promises to get vengeance for his family by stopping the creature.

"You're not a murderer." Alex says as Hank leaves the labs.

"You don't know me. I am 317 years old. I can wear any face I choose. I speak languages your mouth can't even form. You know nothing about me." Hank informs her as Alex walks in front of him.

"What about the real senator Crane?" Alex asks him.

"She's dead." Hank tells her.

"You don't know that. You said it yourself. We don't choose who we protect. So if she's still alive, we have to find her. I know you believe in honor. There is no honor in what you're about to do."

"It no longer matters." Hank says before leaving.

-

Hank was able to locate the Martian down in the sewers and now all of the DEO is in the sewers looking.

"Hank, everything okay?" Alex asks.

"_I'm in the sewers, Agent dangers. Everything's peachy."_ Hank informs from his corner of the sewers.

"Just let us know if you find anything." Peter says as his senses pick up someone calling for help.

He leads the way as Alex and a few agents follow into a locked off portion of the sewers and breaks off the lock as they find Crane.

"Senator Crane." Alex calls out as they see her.

"Thank god." Crane says when Peter's senses warn him, it isn't Crane.

"_That's impossible. She's with me_." Hank says and Peter quickly raises his arms to blast the face Crane when she grabs one of the agents and reveals her demon like mouth to him and Alex.

Peter tries his best to fight the creature off, but Alex was able to escape while he was caught.

-

Later, Peter wakes up with a gigantic headache and a bruise across his head.

"Would you like to know why I haven't killed you?" The White Martian, still disguised as Clare asks.

"Most likely for bait, if I had to make a guess." Peter states and starts standing up, but is still completely weak.

"You could save yourself pain by telling me which of your coworkers is the Martian." Clare tells him.

"The day I talk, will be the day I die." Peter promises, he's been through enough pain and training this past decade that he's not able to be broken so easily.

"The thing you're protecting it's the last remnant of an infestation my people eradicated." Clare informs him. "It's an insect. But you? You and that Kryptonian fight well together, shouldn't be surprised since I can smell traces of Kryptonian inside of you, your highness. And you will work as bait."

"_You will not harm him._" Hank's voice fills their heads. _"You may not have a soul, but we share a telepathic bond. I've been loath to use it, but you left me no choice."_

"You want your hybrid pet back?" Clare asks him, wherever he is.

-

"I want this to end. Prove to me my hero is alive, and I'll come." Hank promises from inside the DEO where Alex and Kara are with him as he's talking to her.

"_Your friend wants to know you're still breathing_." Clare tells Peter.

"_J'onn, don't do this."_ Peter begs of him.

"Is he alive?" Kara asks, worried for her friend.

"I can hear him, he's alive." Hank tells her. "This ends tonight."

"_The desert. It reminds me of home. Come now so I can water the ground with your blood, J'onn J'onzz. Or you can let another child die_." Clare tells him which angers him and hangs up the psychic link.

"She's in the desert. You get Parker and get out." Hank explains the plan to Kara.

"I'm not leaving you alone with that thing." Kara tells him.

"You have to. I'm done." Hank replies to her.

"Done with what? It has Peter. We've got to stop it." Alex states to him.

"This started because it wanted me dead. My race gone. If I'm all that's left, let it have me." Hank replies.

"No, this murderer does not get to win." Kara says getting in front of him. "And you don't get to give up."

"It will save Parker, that's all that matters." Hank tells her.

"We don't choose. We fight." Kara states.

"Kara, I'm tired of being the last. Tired of having lived. You, of all people, know how heavy it is to survive."

"I do, I ask myself every day why my mother didn't crawl into that pod with me. Now I know she felt guilty. She felt responsible for what happened on Krypton. Dying must've seemed...honorable. But dying is a lot easier than getting back up when the world's ended. You have to get up. You have to go on." Kara begs the Martian.

"My road is done." Hank says before walking past her. "I'll help Peter, and join my people. Wherever they are." He says before leaving.

-

In the desert, Hank is out in the open waiting when someone slams the ground behind him and he turns around to see Peter and Crane.

"Is this what you wanted?" Crane asks him.

"Hey, Hank. How's it going?" Peter asks, sarcastically.

"_This is between us_." Hank tells her in their Martian tongue.

_"I see your mind. Everything. I see your children burning." _Clare says.

_"You and your evil kind will never rest until I'm gone."_ Hank states.

_"You surrender?"_ Clare asks.

Hank then kneels down in front of Crane. "_Send me to my family."_ He asks as Crane transforms into her original form.

_"Finally the last Green Martian dies_." The White Martian says before Kara comes in and slams him into the ground and Hank transforms back into his original skin and the two Martian's begin fighting in the sky.

Kara runs to Peter to help him up. "Hey, your suit have any energy left?" She asks him.

"It's got a bit left to take down a Martian." Peter states as they both take to the skies to help Hank and the three of them start fighting off the White Martian. They fight until they finally take it down and slam it into the ground.

"Is that all?" Peter wonders when Hank pulls out kryptonite handcuffs and binds Kara and shoots Peter with a electromagnetic charger that disables his suit.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you stop me." Hank explains to them and turns to the White Martian.

"J'onn, listen to me." Peter begs as Kara is getting weaker by the minute. "I lost everything. Everyone, just like you." He states to Hank. "And trust me, it doesn't ever get any easier. It creates a crater in your chest. But that doesn't mean you need to become like the person who took them from you. They might not have been my real family, but they were real to me. Don't throw away your life because of anger. If you do, than they win. The Last Son of Mars dies even if you survive. Your honor, everything dies with it." He promises knowing how he's dealing after loosing everyone in his life from friends to family.

Hank thinks and takes his words to heart before knowing what he has to do.

-

They bring the White Martian into the DEO and traps it in their containment cells.

"My kind will come for me and you will die! They will come and you will all know destruction!" The White Martian warns them.

"Their are more of you?" Kara asks.

"Thousands. Millions." The White Martian informs them.

"Let them come, they want a fight, we'll bring them a war." Peter promises while he has a bandage over his head from the bruise as they both leave the room and leave it to scream in anger.

"How's your head?" Kara asks.

"Nah, it's nothing. I have a think skull, just ask Gwen." Peter jokes when they see Crane on the news.

_"I know many of my supporters are surprised to hear that I'm revising my stance on the anti-alien initiative. While it's important we remain cautious, we still have a lot to learn before we take action."_

_"Senator, this decision is in light of an alien at your rally. What changed?"_

_"Supergirl and Spider-Man. They apprehended my attacker and saved who knows how many lives. Their efforts to protect me and National City taught me that not all visitors to our world are the enemy. And as a nation, we cannot let fear dictate our future." Crane answers._

"Don't you have to get to work?" Peter asks and Kara looks to see he's right and uses her super speed to rush off. "Why do I find that funny?" He asks himself before walking away to find something to do until the next crisis.

Because theirs always another one around the corner.

-

At Catco, Kara was asked out by Adam and Kara doesn't know how to turn him down and decides to go with it and sees what happens.

Not only that, but later that night, Gwen and Peter were out at dinner when they saw the news that a new black suited Spider-Man and Supergirl were out attacking people.

"I hate it when I'm right." Peter states seeing a new possible crisis has come.

But if that's not Kara, why does she look exactly like her and Peter's is wearing a complete dark outfit with only his spider symbol on it to match.


	11. Anti-super friends

At the DEO, they're trying to figure out what they're dealing with about these strange doppelgängers of the heroes who are attacking people.

"I sent a team to scan the area. No signs of extraterrestrial activity, so we can rule out an alien shapeshifter." Gwen tells them. "But how cool would that be? A person who can look like anyone?" She asks, not knowing there's a shapeshifter in the room.

"Who could these guys be? Are they clones?" Kara asks.

"Unlikely. Even if an enemy had harvested your guys' DNA, the embryo would still be in gestation." Alex tells them.

"Well, how about Maxwell Lord?" Peter asks them. "I mean, he's been obsessed over us for the last months, could these be what you guys saw in his labs?" He asks Hank.

"They were comatose, their cerebral cortex functioning was almost nonexistent. Bringing them back to even partial consciousness would be like raising the dead. But there was that strange ooze that was connected to the male." He states and looks to the footage of Spider-Man's doppelgänger.

"You think that ooze help him bring my double up from the dead?" Peter asks.

"Maxwell Lord does have a god complex. But he's not an actual god." Hank replies and walks off.

-

Kara returns to work to find Cat in a good mood, and even stoped by to grab her own coffee and one for Kara. Which is completely creepy for her and wonders if it's because she's going out with her son.

While at Lord Technologies, Maxwell is making sure that his creations know their mission is to end the heroes. By any means necessary, he even bonded the Spider-Man double using a body that would pass off as Spider-Man.

Then he bonded the body with something that his alien exhibitions brought back that promised to increase his strength, more than Spider-Man's.

-

That night, Kara was on her date with Adam when she saw the news and makes it to help Peter as he's making his way up to a tramway that's dangling where he meets up with Kara.

"You get left, I get right." Peter tells her and moves to do his part, when his senses send a cold shiver down his back.

Peter looks up on top of the tramway and sees his double.

Kara looks and sees her double floating next to her.

"What are you?" Peter asks his double, never feeling like this before.

"It's you." Kara tells her double. "Where did you come from?" She asks.

"Who sent you two?" Peter asks as he moves the tramway so it'll be able to make it to the ground safely.

"We kill Supergirl." Kara's double states

"Venom kill...Spider-Man." Peters double says.

The two then start fighting off their doubles but they seem to have the same moves, abilities, even the same fighting style as each other.

That's when Peter realizes they need to find out more about these two and quickly fires his repulsers at the two and while they were distracted, Peter put a quick note how his double screeched out in pain, before revealing a demonic face when he notices the claws and teeth on his double and he takes to the sky with Kara behind him.

-

They make it to the DEO and fill everyone in on their doubles.

"She's as strong as me. She flies like me, she fights like me, except for the fact that she talks like Cookie Monster, she is exactly like me." Kara tells them.

"Mine knows how I fight, how I think, if it weren't for that demon like face, I'd suspect he was a second Spider-Man." Peter states, since he knows he's the only Spider-Man.

In this reality...

"Red Tornado was programmed to analyze and mimic your fighting styles and velocity." Hank tells them. "Dr. Morrow is dead, but perhaps his schematics for an android..."

"But they're not androids. That face was not robotic, it was the stuff of nightmares!" Peter interrupts him. "I saw teeth! Teeth in my mask! The eye sockets _WERE _it's eyes! I'm gonna have nightmares for a while after seeing that." He states while circling around the table.

"Well, my experience wasn't as traumatic, I saw there was an actual person with a soul. My soul." Kara tells them.

"I believe mine's soul is as dark as it's suit." Peter states. "My senses were afraid. That...never...happens!" He empathizes being afraid for once. "There was no way that thing was human." He continues on.

"This is the first time I've seen you afraid since you joined the DEO." Hank replies to his mumbling.

"Well, the good news is, if she is genetically identical, or even similar to you two, they must have the same weaknesses. We can use kryptonite on Kara's, what about Peter's?" Alex suggests.

"Before I saw the demonic face, I saw how my repulsers had an affect on it. Must not like heat." Peter states.

"We have to stop them, don't worry, we won't use enough kryptonite to harm yours, Kara." Hank promises her.

"Mine can burn." Peter states to them and goes to find Gwen if she has any heat weapons he could use to fight his doppelgänger. "I mean, he called himself Venom."

This time, Winn found evidence that Maxwell Lord had done these experiments to several other people before coming up with their doppelgängers and Alex has went to confront him.

But he doesn't confess to doing it, but explains how he found enough of Supergirl's DNA from the Red Tornado arm that she brought to him. But Spider-Man's doppelgänger came from what one of his space expeditions were able to bring back with a bit of DNA he left behind while using all his strength to stop the train a while back.

He even implies that he knows about Kara being Alex's sister and how _Bizarro_ as Cat called her is humanity's savior.

"He all but admitted it." Alex tells them. "He took all of those people, found the black ooze on one of his spaceships trips and created Bizarro."

"That explains Venom." Peter states, since there's no way that thing came form earth.

"Is that what we're calling them?" Hank asks.

"He named himself, not me." Peter tells him.

"Another Catco trademark." Kara tells Hank.

"So, how do we stop them?" Hank then asks.

"We arm our agents with kryptonite darts and take down Bizarro the next time she shows her face. If Peter's is a alien parasite, I say we actually do need to burn it." Alex explains the plan.

"I like that plan." Peter agrees with her, especially the burn it alive part. His conscious is eased learning the person inside is a dead man anyway.

"But she's not the villain here, she's the victim. It's Max we should be going after." Kara states.

"You're acting like they're people, and not experiments. That's what they are. One of Max's deranged science projects. What happens when you mix an alien...Symbiote to a dead human? You get a crazy Spider-Man." Gwen tells her.

"Symbiote?" Peter asks.

"Come on, its basically a living Symbiote. Tell me I'm wrong." Gwen dares him.

"So why can't we just arrest Max?" Kara asks.

"We're the DEO, we don't exist. And certainly don't have the authority to arrest private citizens, especially world famous billionaires." Hank explains and leaves to tell the troops what they're doing when they locate their twins.

-

That night, Peter is searching the city for his doppelgänger when he comes out of nowhere and slams him into the construction site.

"Oh, it's you." Peter states getting up ready to fight and sees he disappeared.

He scans to find out where his double is but all he hears are screeching from the creature when he gets grabbed from above, and slamed into the roof. He then webs Peter's hands, as he tries to break free, he sees that these webs are stronger than his actual strength.

"Never wound...what you can't kill." Venom says and Peter looks to see the face of someone he thought he'd never see again.

"Ned?" Peter asks as Venom slams him in the face with a bar, causing his mask to retract. Revealing his bruised face to Ned.

"Look at who's all grown up." Ned tells Peter.

"Ned, you've got to take that off. Lord, he's controlling you." Peter tells him.

"News flash, Buddy, it doesn't come off." Ned tells him and places the sphere against his neck. "Besides, take it off I die."

"What happened to us?" Peter asks his friend. "We used to be inseparable, then you lost yourself to the power. You lost yourself. Please, Ned. This is your chance to come back." He begs his friend, not wanting to go through stopping him again.

"I like being bad. It makes me happy." Ned tells him and Peter uses the metallic arm to remove the blade form his hands and throws Venom into the construction equipment that hit a bunch of the pipes. As the pipes hit the ground, Peter sees that it seems to harm Venom more than heat.

Peter comes with a plan and sets his repulsers to their vibrate frequency and uses his arms to cut his hands free from the webs and grabs the bars and slams them together.

As Peter suspected, it seems to weaken Venom, but since Peter's strengths are heat and sound, it's still strange why he has the opposite weakness as Peter.

But he can't worry about that right now as he starts setting up a cage of the bars around Ned-Venom to keep him inside and then uses his suit to beat them and he watches as they start becoming weaken. Peter knows what he has to do, but doesn't mean it's going to hurt any less.

He sets his repulsers to maximize vibration before sending a ginormous blast of vibrational frequency at him, causing the two to turn into goo, and Peter closes his eyes and resets his repulsers...and sent enough energy to burn steel in a millisecond, and it vaporized the two of them.

"I'm sorry, Ned." Peter apologizes, wishing he had a way of stopping his friend, without killing him.

Across the other side of the city, Kara is fighting off her doppelgänger when Alex and her DEO team, come in to help.

What they come in seeing is Kara's doppelgänger has fire breath instead of ice, which is strange to say.

The DEO all aim their kryponite weapons and begin shooting Kara's doppelgänger and she goes down. But she starts getting back up and her face becomes pail, ghostlike.

"The Kryptonite, it's degrading her. Corrupting her." Alex realizes as the doppelgängers skin starts cracking and she looks up in anger.

"I hate you!" Kara's doppelgänger says before flying off.

-

The two heroes return to the DEO, and Kara tells Alex that Maxwell knows about her secret identity as they find Hank in the labs.

"Where's the criminals?" Hank asks them.

"Venom's gone." Peter tells him.

"What did you do?" Alex asks him.

Peter thinks of how to respond, and gets with the truth. "I found his weakness, and exploited it. He was too dangerous to be kept alive. What about you and Bizarro?" He asks, wanting to change the subject.

"Things didn't go according to plan. Bizarro is equal in strength to Kara, but her powers are directly oppositional." Alex explains, which causes more confusion. "We hit her with the kryptonite dart, and instead of weakening her, it made her stronger."

"So, once again a super powered monster is unleashed on National City. At least it's only one." Gwen says, looking at the bright side.

"Except this one's being controlled by Maxwell Lord." Kara interrupts her happiness.

"Whoever behind this, we have to neutralize the threat." Hank states.

"Well, are you sure she's diametrically opposed to Kara?" Gwen asks them.

"Fire breath, freeze vision, it's like she's a mirror image." Alex tells her.

"The same thing with Venom, his powers were similar to mine but his weaknesses were sound and heat, those are my strong suits." Peter tells them.

"Then Maybe I could help if we reverse engineer the chemical compound to synthetic kryptonite." Gwen offers. "I mean, if the atomic structure is what's giving her strength, reversing it should do to her what kryptonite does usually to Kara."

"Get on it, Agent Stacy." Hank says before leaving.

-

As for Maxwell Lord, Alex have brought him into the DEO, against what Hank said so he won't be seen again. As for Bizarro, she was told to go after anyone Kara care about, and she went after James first.

"Why did you bring me here?" James asks Bizarro.

"Supergirl loves you." Bizarro tells him.

"How do you know that?" He asks.

"Supergirl and me. Same." She says, and James is trying to reach for his watch to contact her but it's too far out of reach.

"Why don't you come closer so I can see you?" He asks.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Ugly."

"You know, we all feel ugly sometimes. We all feel like no one loves us. Like maybe they never will. And you may not look like her right now, but there is a part of you that still is Supergirl. I can feel it. And people don't love her because what she looks like. I love her...because of who she is. Because she's brave, kind, and always tries to do the right thing. And you can be the same." James tells her trying to get trough to her. "You're not a monster."

While Bizarro was distracted, James slams his foot against the watch and sent a signal out.

-

"The compound is ready." Gwen says and hands the bullets to Peter who places them inside his suit's rocket launchers. "It's the exact opposite molecular structure to green kryptonite."

"Okay, you keep her distracted, I'll take the shot." Peter tells Kara the plan.

"Will this stuff work?" Kara asks him.

"I trust Gwen." Peter replies and kisses Gwen before they leave to save James and stop Bizarro.

-

They make it to where the signal is coming from and Kara sees Bizarro and James.

"I kill Supergirl." Bizarro says as Kara uses her ice breath and Bizarro uses fire and the two begin fighting as Peter races in and frees James hands.

"Get out of here, we got this." Peter promises James and he runs. Peter starts taking aim at Bizarro as two are floating in the air. "I can't get a clear shot." He warns Kara.

"Just take the shot, Peter." Kara tells him.

"I don't know what this will do to you if I get you hit." Peter warns her.

"Take the shot!" Kara struggles saying as Bizarro starts choking her and Peter just takes it when he could and takes Bizarro down.

-

Bizarro was taken in to the DEO as Gwen pulls Peter away to talk to him alone.

"What happened with you and Venom?" Gwen asks him.

Peter knows he has to tell someone, but it's almost like reliving the day he lost his best friend.

"I saw Ned underneath the suit." He informs her. "Maxwell Lord somehow brought him back to life, and joined him with the alien parasite. It was almost like re-killing him, when I had to stop Venom. It was like loosing him all over again." He explains and she pulls him into a hug knowing how he's feeling.

"I'm sorry about how you had to go through that." Gwen apologizes.

"I'm just happy that I was able to stop it." Peter says, glad it wasn't able to be stopped before he hurt anyone important to him...but if he brought Ned back on purpose, does that mean that Maxwell knows his identity?

-

Kara went home later on to find a strange thing on her table before a creature comes out and attached itself to Kara.


	12. It's not a wonderful life

After James and Winn contacted Peter and Alex that Kara hasn't shown up for work, they checked in on her at her place.

What they found was Kara on the floor with something attached to her chest.

They bring Kara to the DEO to find out what's happening to her and what the thing attached to her is.

"What's her condition?" Hank asks Gwen after sending James and Winn away.

"She's unresponsive to outside stimuli, but her brain activity is normal." Gwen tells them from the data she's collected. "It's like her body is unaware that anything is wrong."

"What the hell is attached to her?" Peter asks his girlfriend.

"Whatever it is, it's not from earth." Gwen says from what she can tell.

"We have someone that might know what it is." Alex states referring to Maxwell they have in the basement.

-

In reality, it was the work of Astra and Non who attached the parasite, called the Black Mercy.

Astra was unaware of what happened and now knows she has to help Kara. After all, she's still family.

-

Gwen has come with a solution to force the creature off of Kara using a titanium alloy claw.

"We just need to pull it off of her slow and steady." Gwen explains as the claw gets into position.

"Claw is secure. Commence extradition." Hank tells her.

As they start prying it off, Kara's condition becomes unstable and they stop the claw.

"What the hell happened here?" Hank asks Gwen.

"That...was a symbiotic defense. If we try to pull it off by force, it'll kill Supergirl." Gwen tells them.

"Parker, see what you can find out what's wrong with our satellites while we work this out." Hank tells Peter and he heads off to see if the dishes are working.

-

Peter was repairing the satellite dish when his senses go off, warning him of a kryptonian and quickly turns to see Astra and quickly sends repulser blasts her way until she uses her super speed and grabs him before raising him into the air.

"I came here to help Kara, not fight." Astra informs him.

"You tried to kill me and Kara, why should I believe you?" Peter asks her.

"Kara saved me from a death without honor. As a fellow soldier, I expect you understand the meaning of that." Astra tells him and he lowers his repulsers as Astra let's him go. Peter then starts using his repulses to stay in the air to see what she has to say. "Kara has been attacked by a telepathic parasite known as the Black Mercy."

"She's in a sorta coma. Her brain waves are still active. It's like as if she is awake." Peter tells her.

"The Black Mercy has her trapped in lifelike hallucinations. Her perfect fantasy life that grows more real with each passing moment." Astra explains.

"How can I get her out of it?" Peter asks, wanting to help his friend.

"Kara must reject the fantasy herself." Astra explains.

"How can she do that if she doesn't even know it's fake?" Peter questions.

"I can tell you how to help her. But you have to trust me." Astra warns him.

"Last time I took your word, six innocent people died." Peter reminds her.

"What does my niece mean to you?" Astra finally asks.

Peter thinks about her question and starts to question it himself. "She's my friend." He answers honestly.

"Are you going to listen or not?" Astra asks him. "If she's your friend, how far are you willing to go to help her?"

-

"There's no way I'm letting you do this!" Hank states to Peter. "Is too risky."

"It's the only way that we can stop the Black Mercy, and save Kara." Peter defends. "Gwen can easily modify the virtual reality tech so I can get into Kara's head, and explain to her what she's experiencing see hallucinations."

"Unless Astra's playing you." Hank replies.

"Kara is going to need Winn and James when she wakes up." Alex tells them.

"Bring them in." Hank tells her.

"I thought it was gonna take some more convincing." Alex admits.

"I'll check in on you later, after I've dealt with Cat." Hank states before leaving.

It didn't take Gwen long before she was able to change their tech to amplify itself to be in link with Kara's mind.

"Okay, so, this helmet will instantly connect you work Kara's consciousness. It will allow you to experience whoever's going on in her mind and affect it as much as you want." Gwen tells him as Peter starts lying down on the table.

"Remember, you're going into a unfamiliar environment. And we don't know if you'll have your powers in there." Alex warns him.

"Don't worry, I still have my training." Peter assures her. "Besides, just need Skirt to see the truth in order to get out. Shouldn't be so difficult." He states as Gwen places the headset on his head.

"Okay, Peter, you're going into the matrix. In 3..2..1." Gwen counts down and activates the machine.

-

Peter starts opening his eyes in confusion to what's happened, and looks around to see he's in some large bedroom. He blinks his eyes to see more clearly and raises his hand to block out the lights.

"Oh, thank the maker." A robotic voice says when Peter turns to see a droid walking in that resembles C-3PO a little too much.

"3PO?" Peter asks, confused to what's happening.

"Master Ren, it's good to see you have awaken." The droid tells Peter...Ren?

"What did you call me?" Peter asks the droid.

"Master Ho-Ren, of course. I'm happy to see you awake, your father has been worried that the fever would not pass." 3PO tells him.

"Father?" He questions. "3PO, where am I?" Peter asks.

"The High Counsel, Sir." 3PO answers and Peter gets out of bed and sees the outfit he's wearing looks a lot like his spider emblem, and he remembers his father's message. The House of Ren.

"I'm on Krypton." Peter now realizes gazing out the window to see an unfamiliar environment. And considering he's never actually been on Krypton, his mind must be filling in the gaps of his memories with his own fantasies. Via _Star Wars_ and _Star Trek_.

"Ho-Ren, you're awake!" A young voice called out and Peter looks to see a young girl running in and engulfing his leg in a hug. "I knew you'd be okay. It's me, Lee-Ren." She tells Peter who's surprised to see in this life, he has a sister.

"Hey, There. What are you doing here?" Peter asks, needing to focus on the assignment. He needs to find Kara, and wake her up.

"3PO said you were awake." Lee explains to him and let's his leg go.

"Hey, Lee, listen, I need to find a friend of mine. Kara. Do you know where I could find her?" Peter asks, hoping his fake sister can help.

"Kara Zor-El, your friend?" Lee asks him.

"Yeah, where will I find her?" Peter asks her.

-

Kara is with a ten year old Kal-El and her parents, even Astra after they convinced her that her tie on earth was only a dream.

"Kara was a natural in court today." Alura tells them all and Kara starts blushing. "Kal-El, you would've been so proud of your cousin."

"I noticed your mother and I were not the only ones who came to watch you today." Zor-El comments.

"Ho-Ren is a very nice young man." Alura tells her husband and Kara is wondering where she's heard that name before, then she remembers he's the prince of Krypton. And one of her friends.

"Boy." Zor corrects her. "And yes, I like him very much. Clearly, Kara does too, otherwise she wouldn't be spending so much of her free time with him." He says and Kara starts blushing.

"Father!" Kara complains begging him to stop.

"Kara?" A voice says and they look to see Peter/Ho-Ren.

"Ho-Ren, what are you doing here?" Kara asks him, not understanding why he's here.

"I'm not Ho-Ren. I'm Peter Parker, you know me." Peter tells her and walks closer to her family. "Look, Skirt, you're suffering from the effects of a creature that attacked you, called the Black Mercy. Your aunt told me how it's what created this perfect world for you. You're in the DEO on Earth, I'm here to help you wake up." He tells her.

"Earth?" Kara questions.

"Earth, where we've been raised for most of our lives. Your friends and family are worried about you." Peter tells her.

"Do you still have a fever, Your highness?" Alura asks him.

"No, I'm fine." Peter states and looks to Kara. "Kara, you know me. I'm your friend, remember? Super friends." Peter tells her.

"Your highness, I think you should probably get some more rest." Zor tells him.

"Kara, if you don't remember, we will be trapped here until the Black Mercy kills both of us." Peter tells her.

"Don't listen to him." Zor tells Kara. "He just needs some rest, then we'll be happy."

"Kara, they're trying to keep you here, keep you happy. It's the worst prison than any torture can be brought, because you know it's not real." Peter states and Kara is getting confused.

"He's trying to confuse you with lies." Alura tells Kara.

"Kara, search your feelings. You know this isn't real. I know life isn't perfect, I'm one of the few people who understands your pain. It can be hard and it can be lonely, especially for people like us. Who have sacrificed so much to gain so little. Look, I wish we could've had a life like this with our families, but I know this isn't real. It's nothing but our memories being used against us. Deep down, you know it's all fake." Peter states when the planets surface has started shaking.

"I wish I could tell you the pain goes away with time, but it never does. But they're a part of life, it's what makes us who we are. It's what makes us heroes, it's our greatest gift. To bear their pain without breaking." Peter promises to her.

"You've fought every day alongside me, to keep the people from sharing the same pain as we did. Our power comes from the most human abilities...hope. I need your hope to return, Kara. Try to remember who you are. Because the earth needs its heroes." Peter tells her as the planet continues to shake.

"Supergirl." Kara says, starting to remember.

"Remember your life. With James, Winn, Alex, and Hank. Your family needs you." Peter says and holds her hand as she comes closer to him away from her family. "You have to choose to leave for yourself. Is this life worth it to you?" He asks, wanting her to make this decision.

Kara then turns to look at her family. I wish...I want this to be true. To stay here with you. But this isn't real." She states and looks to her mother. "You taught me to be strong. And I am. Thank you. Krypton will be in my heat forever. But Peter's right. Spider-Man is right. I have to go." She states and the planet starts falling apart and she hugs her mother as a light consumes them.

-

In reality, Peter just wakes up and sees Kara hasn't waken up yet but the Black Mercy starts crawling away across the floor as Peter blasts it with his repulsers. He then continued to blast it a couple of times before stopping.

Kara wakes up and sees everything around her.

"Kara, you okay?" James asks her.

Kara stays silent for a minute and looks to the creatures remains. "Who did this to me?" She asks them.

"Non." Alex tells her.

"Where is he?" Kara then asks.

They bring her up to speed with what's been happening with their satellites going down and solar storms that Peter missed.

"The Kryptonians used the Black Mercy and the solar storms to distract us from their next move. Agent Vasquez tells me you have a working theory in what that might be." Hank asks Winn.

"Like I said before, I thought it would have something to do with satellites. And since I spent most of my day looking at satellite signals, I decided to analyze them with your computers which, by the way, If you're ever having, like, a fire sale, you just let me know." Winn begs Hank.

"It's like if you were a boy." Peter tells Gwen who agrees.

"I found some hidden transmissions buried in the C-band spectrum. They all seem to be using Lord Tech servers, which happen to be based at the San lab they attacked." Gwen explains and pulls up the maps of locations.

"He's using Maxwell's tech to override the civilian network." Alex realizes. "Non didn't take anything, he left something behind, a virus."

"How do we find them?" Kara asks.

"Lord's companies hand;e six other satellite farms in the city limits, might be their next target." Peter tells them what he picked up this morning, flying around the city.

"Scramble our teams to each location." Hank tells them.

"Non is mine." Kara states to him.

"Ours." Peter corrects her.

-

In the satellite farms, the Kryptonians are setting up explosives when Kara comes flying into Non and flies him out before slamming him into the ground.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me?!" Kara asks him before raising her fist. "You made me lose them again!" She informs him and starts listing what she lost while beating him. "And you think that I'm gonna let you take this world away from me, too? You think I'm gonna let you hurt them like you hurt me?" She asks and states she will never before throwing him.

At one of their other farms, Peter comes flying in to find Astra is there.

"I don't want to fight you, Astra." Peter tells her but knows their fight is inevitable.

"I helped save my niece out of a sense of duty, which does not extend to you." Astra tells him.

"Astra, we both know that's not why you helped her." Peter tells her and removes his mask to face her. "You love your niece. That's how I know your heart isn't in this war."

Astra uses her speed and pushes Peter against the wall and slams him into it. "You don't know anything about me."

"I know that you have had dozens of opportunities to kill me, the Prince of Krypton. Who you think failed Krypton itself. And even Kara. But you haven't, because you don't want anyone else to die. You just don't want to admit it after everything you've done. Give it up." Peter asks her when someone slams into the ground behind them and they look to see it's J'onn J'onzz.

"I thought all your kind were dead." Astra states.

"I am the last." J'onn confirms to her. "Earth is my home now. And I will not let you take it from me." He tells her and the two start to fight each other and Peter helps J'onn.

Kara and Non are also fighting as she promises that earth will always be under her protection when he mentioned something called Myriad. Whatever that is.

Astra has J'onn on his knees, and Peter is beaten down as she's ready to kill him.

"Fear not, Martin. You will die a honorable death." Astra promises J'onn when Peter uses the little kryptonite he keeps within the Iron-Spider, and turns it into a repulser blast, and fires it directly at her chest, leaving a hole in her.

Non used his heat vision to attack the satellite before taking off, and Kara let him go to save the satellite dish from killing others. That's when Peter called Kara about Astra's condition.

"I'm so happy to see your friend was able to bring you back." Astra says seeing Kara's okay.

"Astra, I have to tell you, when I was under the Black Mercy you were there as my family." Kara says and starts tearing up at her.

"Listen to me, Non can't be stopped. If you stand in his way, he will kill you and those you love." Astra warns her.

"He said something about Myriad. Tell me what it is before it's too late, please."

"It already is, Little one." Astra says as she dies and they see three lights approaching and they leave to avoid more kryptonians.

-

Non obvious hasn't taken the news of his wife's death easily, but Peter was too late to get Astra's Myriad databases.

Peter was sulking in his training room when Hank Enters to see him.

"You made the right call. Astra was a righteous kill." Hank tells him.

"Doesn't make taking a life any easier." Peter replies to him.

"You made the hard call. It's what heroes do." Hank states.

"How's Skirt doing?" Peter asks, knowing she must not be doing good. "Astra may have been her enemy, but she was also family. I know how it feels to need to stop people who you once loved."

"She's taking it hard as expected. I mean, she never stoped believing that she could be saved. That's what separates you two from soldiers. You know when the call has to be made, and still try to refuse to call it." Hank tells Peter and he leaves Peter alone.


	13. Not Boba Fett

The next morning, Kara and Non attended a funeral for Astra before sending her off and that they have two weeks before he sends a death bath upon the earth, and Kara learnt that Cat has hired a second assistant. So that summons up her morning.

Peter's morning, is now dealing with a new prisoner, number 2444. So they've all got their issues.

"He's been hiding out in National City using a human alias, Gabriel Phillips." Hank tells them all. "Surveillance spotted him yesterday. Don't be fooled by the pretty face, this thing is nasty. Feeds off rotting flesh. Been spotted coming and going from an abandoned warehouse downtown, where we suspect he's staring his food. Proceed with caution when apprehending him. This one bites." He warns them.

"It's a good thing your skin is steel." Gwen tells Peter referring to the suit which he chuckles at that.

-

They make it to the warehouse and the team, led by Alex, move in and hear someone begging for help. That where they find they were lead into an ambush with someone wearing armor attacked Peter first to get him out of the way and kidnapped 2444.

"Looks like the ambusher was wearing some advanced extraterrestrial armory." Hank states to them. "And he knew to blast Peter first, getting him out of the way."

"Well, the biggest question is, where did he take our target?" Alex asks.

"And why?" Peter wonders when Kara comes in.

"Maybe he had some beef he needed to settle." Kara suggests and looks to Hank. "Since when don't you call me?"

"I thought it might be a good idea to give you some time off." Hank states since Astra's funeral was just this morning.

"When I need time off, I'll fill out a request form with HR." Kara promises him. "Until then, if there's a dangerous alien to catch I'd like to be included. Sir."

Peter can see through what she's doing and knows she's still grieving but is still trying to put it out of her mind while putting crime fighting first. It's exactly what Peter did after he lost everyone, he lost himself in the hero business and forgot having a normal life. And he doesn't want her to do that to herself.

"Is he human?" Kara asks them.

"My scanners didn't get enough, but what it did get does suggest underneath the armor, he could be more likely alien." Peter tells her.

"Well, what would a human being want with a alien who eats rotting flesh?" Gwen wonders. "I mean, strange habits much?" She jokes.

"The vulture he captured could be wasted on a dozen other worlds for crimes he committed long before he wound up in Fort Rozz. We could be dealing with a interstellar bounty hunter." Hank suggests to them.

"Wait, you mean like Boba Fett?" Gwen asks. "Because that would be so cool! You know, as long as he isn't hurting innocents."

"I scanned everything through our database, nothing matches up." Alex says to Gwen.

"Well, if he's done this before, maybe he ran into law enforcement." Kara suggests to them.

"We could interview NCPD. See if some of their mission persons are our missing aliens." Hank replies, agreeing with Kara.

"But now here's another question that raises, where would he take the alien?" Gwen asks. "If he's a bounty hunter, he could be anywhere in the galaxy."

Hank and Alex talk to the National City police department and that he's kidnapped five different people, and has murdered them by decapitation, and they were all aliens.

Which states this could mean that there's a alien serial killer loose in the city and they need to find his next victim before it's too late.

"Based on the human aliases of our guy's victims, I think they were actually five prisoners from Fort Rozz." Gwen tells Hank and pulls up the photos taken from the NCPD and from the Fort Rozz files.

"Any connection to each other besides they're from Fort Rozz?" Peter asks her.

"Not That I've found, but I'll find it." Gwen promises. "But they're all from different planets, different crimes, none of them even at the least shared a cell." She states confused.

"The killer must be picking them for a reason." Alex states when something comes clear. "See what happens when you arrange the in the order they were killed." She asks Gwen.

"Sure, let's see." Gwen says, and she starts seeing it as well. "Oh my god, they were all incarcerated in Fort Rozz in that order. He's killing them from their time they've spent in Fort Rozz."

"Who will be the next target then?" Hank asks Gwen as she pulls up the list.

"Prisoner 2445." Gwen tells them and pulls up his file. He's someone in his older years, white hair, seems normal.

"Where can we find him?" Peter wonders.

-

The bounty hunter, or as he's called, the Master Jailer, finds prisoner 2445. As 2445 is running, Kara and Peter make it and see him.

"I thought masks were only big in that other city." Kara states.

"Hey." Peter retaliates, since he wears a mask.

"You're an exception." She states and they focus back on their bounty hunter.

"What's with the stormtrooper makeup?" Peter asks getting a better look at hs get up.

"You gonna tell us who you are?" Kara asks when he releases chainlike whips.

"Guess that's a no." Peter states when tiara tries to break his chains as it seems to be failing against his armor, and his skills.

Peter uses his arms to help free Kara and hold the guy back when Master Jailer sends a taser rope and wraps it around Peter, causing him to fall in pain.

Kara's limbs get separated by chains after he sent them at her but she quickly gets free of them using her heat vision. But as soon as she gets free, she sees that he escaped leaving Peter getting electrocuted.

-

The two of them return to the DEO bruised and get checked up on before Hank asks them what happened and they show what the got form their fight.

"Black Star alloy. That kind of technology, this guy's definitely not from earth." Hank says looking over the chains.

"So why is he killing other aliens?" Kara asks, feeeling like something's missing.

"These victims aren't just being killed. They're being executed." Alex corrects her sister.

"And they all came from Fort Rozz." Gwen explains.

"But that Professor he just took seemed harmless enough." Kara states.

"Real name Luzano. Drug smuggler, until your mother put him away." Hank reads his file off of the computers,

"Not the week for you to discuss my family." Kara warns him.

"I'll start questioning our Fort Rozz criminals again." Hank says when an agent comes in asking to talk to Kara and it's James regarding Max Lord, who Cat Grant wants to write a piece about.

What came out of that was that James doesn't believe in the DEO's ethics and their prisoners, and how he feels like he needs to write about it. That's when Peter now sees he needs to have a word with her about her feelings.

"We ran diagnostics on the mask man's weapon from the attack. The metal baron was standard police issue." Peter tells her. "It was covered in human DNA. And we ran it through out database, and came up with a match. Detective Warren."

"That cop try interviews that hates us?" Kara asks.

"They know where he works, so it shouldn't be that hard to stop him." Peter states.

"I've wanted to catch a corrupt cop ever since I binge-watched _The Wire_." Kara admits to him.

"Strange reason, but it's you're lucky day then." Peter replies to that and quickly stops her. "Listen, when we get back, we need to have a talk." He explains to her and they leave.

-

Peter and Kara interrupt Warren and his partner's drive and they slam the breaks and exit their car.

"You trying to kill someone?" Warren asks them.

"Detective Warren?" Kara asks and Peter does a scan to make sure he has no weaponry on him.

"He's clean." Peter tells her.

"We need to have a talk," Kara explains to Warren.

"Detective Draper, you're gonna want to step away." Peter says when Alex comes out from behind their car.

"Way do you think you're doing?" Warren asks them.

"We just need to talk." Peter explains to him.

"You're out f your mind. I'm one of the good guys!" He states to them.

"He's telling the truth." A new voice says and they turn to see Warren before starts sending shots at them, but Peter quickly used his powers to stop the bullets...But he couldn't prevent the fist to the face.

-

The next time Peter awakens, he sees he's in a cage cell near Kara.

"You doing okay, Skirt?" Peter asks her.

"Not what I would call okay at the moment." Kara states and tries escaping.

"Please, I wouldn't bother." The professor tells them from his own cell. "If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say that light mimics the red sun of Krypton." He says explaining why Kara's powers won't work.

Peter tries to break the cell with his own strength but it's stronger than himself, which is bad. "My suit is shut down, the distress call would've already been sent out by now." He informs Kara meaning backup should be fast.

"Why were you in Fort Rozz?" Kara asks the professor.

"It doesn't matter how. Walter under the bridge." He tells them.

"Water." Peter corrects him.

"Yes, of course. Water. I was born on Star Haven." He infirms the two of them. "You know it?"

"Haven't left earth." Peter informs him trying to find a way out of the cell.

"I have. My father took me there when I was younger." Kara tells them. "It was beautiful. The air smelled like cinnamon."

"It did, didn't it?" The Professor asks her. "After a strong storm season, one of my wives fell ill. The healing expenses were too much. And so a simple man entered the complicated world of interplanetary drug smuggling. Caught on my first run and sentenced by the queen to eighteen years in Fort Rozz."

"I suppose you hate her like all the others." Kara guesses.

"I did." He asmits. "At first. But over time, I understood. One tragedy cannot be undone by committing another. So when I crashed on earth, I sought only to lead a good life. Became a professor,and taught the only I knew better than anyone else. The stars."

"My mother always talked to me about the stars." Peter admits, and thinks back to his family while sessions for a way out.

"I'm gonna get us out of here." Kara promises when Peter's senses go off as the Master Jailer has returned.

"Justice has finally come for your friend. Pray it hasn't come for the two of you." He tells them.

"Why don't you lose the mask?" Kara asks him. "You're not as scary as you think." She infirms him and he does as she asks.

"I've been watching the two of you for some time, Prince Ho-Ren, and Kara Zoe-El. Your families would be proud you've chosen this life. Delivering punishment to those who sin." Jailer tells them.

"We're sorry that's what you think we've been doing." Kara states.

"We could be colleagues." He replies. "Your families dealt out true justice against the scum of the galaxy. Fort Rozz was the paradise of Alura's design. And I'm carrying on her work."

"All you've been doing is dishonoring their memories." Peter states.

"What I've done is protect this city. This world. Humans understand little of justice. Justice must be absolute." He tells them and opens the professors cell. "Poisoner 2445, judgment is upon you."

Peter's senses then go off, revealing the arrival of the DEO. The ceiling of the craft explodes open and several agents come in and start fighting off the Master Jailer when Alex shoots the roof which causes some of the earth's son to hit Kara gaining her powers back. She breaks out and fights with the Master Jailer herself.

"Sorry I was late." Alex apologized to them.

"Right on time." Kara tells her.

"Excuse me, You've got a caged spider that'd like to be set free." Peter interrupts them.

"Hang on, I got you." Kara says and rips the cell apart.

"Pardon me, what's going to happen to me now?" The Professor asked them.

-

Kara dropped him off at the university, before returning to the DEO and Kara talks to Alex about letting Maxwell Lord go. It wasn't easy and they've threatened that if he tells the world about their organization, he goes to prison for life on what they have on him.

If they go down, he goes down.

And when Kara tried asking her mothers hologram about the Myriad and it threatened to self destruct if they continued to ask.

"What could be so bad that even the holo-deck doesn't want to talk about?" Peter wonders, fearing the worst might be coming.

"Seeing that hologram used to remind me of my mom. And now all I can think of is Astra." Kara tells him.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Peter tells her. "Look, Kara, I know what you're doing. Drowning yourself in work, trying to not talk about it, avoiding the conversation. It doesn't help. Take it from someone who's already been there and done it. It doesn't get rid of the pain, but it pushes the people you care about away. It makes you loose the chance to go back to your friends, and anyone who still cares about you."

"What do you want me to do? I lost a family member, have you ever needed to kill someone close to you?" Kara questions him.

"Yes." Peter admits that surprised Kara. "His name was Ned Leeds. We were so close that we were basically brothers. Then one day, something inside of him snapped. I don't know how, or why...but he went rogue. Took a handful of our equipment, and terrorized the city. I tried talking him out of causing more harm, but it was no use. At the end of the day, I had to kill my best friend." He explains to her and tears form him her eyes. "To this day...I haven't forgiven myself for allowing him to turn evil. Then he seemed to have came back as Venom. So when I stoped Venom, it was like loosing my best friend all over again."

Kara doesn't know what to say and hugs her friend. Leaving it silent until Peter finishes.

"Then all I did wa asked Hank about my next assignment, my next mission, next alien, next prisoner. By the time I calmed down afterward, it was too late for me to be anything other than Spider-Man. It's the only thing I've got left other than Gwen." Peter explains to her.

"You've got me also." Kara reminds him. "I'm your super friend, I'll be there for you as much as you've been there for me." She promises him.


	14. Techno war

At the DEO, Peter has gotten Hank to agree to show him some of his own fighting techniques. Why Peter never thought of this before is beyond him. They're in the training room and have made sure nobody can enter since Hank is using his Martian powers to give Peter a challenge.

That is until Hank got the upper hand when Peter tried webbing him and slammed him into the ground.

"As effective as your webbing is, next time you're anger about something, let's have coffee." Hank tells Peter.

"Coffee?" Peter asks while retracting his mask and standing up. "I don't drink that stuff, you know that makes me go through the roof in sugar. Literally. It took me a week to fix that hole in the roof."

That reminder causes Hank to laugh in response.

"Besides, I'm not angry. I'm a bit scared about what these aliens have planned." He admits to Hank.

"We'll stop them, Peter. We always do." Hank tells him before getting ready to leave when Gwen comes running in.

"Guys, the internet's gone down. And I don't mean our WiFi. I mean the internet itself has gone down." Gwen informs them and they run out to the computers and see the city has gone into chaos. "All of the traffic lights are green, banking and basically everything connected to the internet is dead." She explains and that isn't going to be a good day.

-

Back with Catco, who apparently started this by not using a flash drive that was mailed to them from and has started a cyber war with the entire world.

"This hacker isn't stopped, we're looking at a worldwide economic collapse." Winn states to Lucy and James when Cat comes walking through.

"Relevant people, in my office." Cat tells them and some of them follow into her office. "National City's entire mainframe has been breached by a cyber-terrorist attack and nobody knows what they're doing it, or who, or when they will strike again."

"I've spoken to my contacts at the Pentagon." Lucy tells her. "Military intelligence is all over it."

"This is about National City. Our home is under attack. And we have no idea how this is going to end." Cat says and looks to James. "Circle the wagons, we are going to pit every investigative team we have on this. Freelancers too. We identify the hacker. We end this." She explains and looks to the new assistant. Get my investment broker on the phone."

She doesn't know who that is and Kara suggests she'll do it herself knowing what she's doing more than the new girl who is just using Cat to jumpstart her own rivalry company.

-

Kara has taken Winn and James to set up shop at her place to locate the hacker.

"Okay, so the hacker. She has created what's called an oscillating variable matrix to cover her footprints. But I have created an inversion pathway, which will hopefully lead me to wherever she's hiding. She could be doing this from the other side of the globe." Winn says when his computer screen goes crazy and the hacker appears on his sceeen.

"_No. Just the other side of your screen._" She tells him. "_You know, you're fairly clever, for an ape._"

"And you are freaking me out for an evil blonde computer face." Winn informs her.

"_Then let's talk in person_." She states.

"Name a time and place." Kara tells her.

"_How about now_?" She asks when pixels fly off of the computer and form a blue person, surprisingly resembling Mystique from _X-Men_. But her actual name is Indigo.

"Supergirl. What exactly makes you super?" Indigo asks Kara who looks at the marks on her head.

"That symbol, I've seen it before." Kara tells her.

"It's the sign of my people. The font of omniscient knowledge." Indigo tells her. "I know everything about you."

"What are you, some kind of living internet?" Winn asks, confused.

"You might call me that." Indigo replies to him before using her fist to send Kara flying out of her window and grabbing James and Winn as she comes flying back in.

"Which one of your friends should I skin first?" Indigo asks Kara when her door gets broken down and it reveals Peter, Alex and Hank.

"Hold It right there!" Hank warns her while aiming his gun and Peter starts charging his repulsers as she vanishes into the computers.

"Oh, thank god we gave our own personal black ops unit." Winn states. "Oh, and Spider-Man on our call. My bad." He aploigizes.

"We were tracking the WiFi signal from the computers controlling traffic lights. Gwen found something embedded in the signal. Something nonhuman and lead us straight here." Peter explains to her.

"Can you track where she's going?" Winn asks him.

"The rest is classified. Active DEO agents only." Hank says.

-

They started locate her as across the city, Indigo exited someone's technical device, unaware she's being traced.

"I calculated the odds f you locating me at only 18.3%." Indigo states to the figure. "But logic never mattered much where you and I were concerned, did it, Non?" She asks the Kryptonian who is done mourning and is ready to get back to conquering.

"Where have you been lurking?" Non asks her.

"To think...I was once linked to the Great Coluan cyber construct. And now I wander the same realm as _Candy Crush_." Indigo says, ignoring his question. "I go by Indigo nowadays."

"It suits you far more than Braniac 8 ever did." Non comments on her choice of name.

"I am my own wonam now. I hear you're your own man again."

"Is that your idea of condolences?"

"Not at all. I despised Astra. I'm glad she's dead. Why, did you need a hug?"

"My wife was an exceptional woman."

"Her pathetic devotion to Myriad didn't land her the throne."

"Myriad works. And very soon Astra's dream for what earth can become will be reality."

"I was one eyour dream." Indigo tells him while getting too close and he starts chocking her.

"You have only revealed yourself because Astra is dead. Why?" He asks as Indigo uses her claw hands to remove his fist from her neck.

"To probe to you that her ludicrous plan of living alongside the humans should die with her." Indigo explains to him. "No matter the world, predators cannot live with prey."

"I know you of old. What have you done?" Non asks.

"Just enough. I turned the wheel. Hell is coming to earth. And when it does, only the Kryptonians and I will survive it. See you after the apocalypse." She says before vanishing into the computers once again.

-

Kara has still refused to help them so Alex asked Winn to come in and assist Gwen to help Peter protect his suit from being hacked into by her. Seeing if that were to happen, she could have access to the entire security of the DEO, and more.

"Okay, so your suit should be cyber terrorist proof now." Gwen tells Peter as they're uploading the software into his suit. "But we don't know if it actually works, so let's hope it works. Or we're all doomed." She says.

"You identified Braniac 8. You know her code." Hank tells Winn who's on the computers. "If you can add that to ms. Stacy's encryption, it should lead us right to her."

"You realize I'm learning an alien finding language in the same amount of time it takes to watch an episode of _Doctor Who_, right?" Winn asks him.

"Fort Pemberton is the nearest nuclear missile silo." Alex tells them as they've learn that's Indigo's target.

"But it's completely off the grid." Peter states to them as the software is updated. "No internet access so nobody could remotely hack them to launch."

"Maybe that's why she was hacking all of these websites." Hank says. "So she can gain access inside, to lure them in."

"But only General Matters has access to that facility." Gwen tells them.

"And where is said General?" Peter asks them.

-

At Fort Pemberton, the General is there when he gets a phone call and as soon as he answers it, Indigo exits the phone and fights off the guards inside and takes their keys for the missiles. She gets ready to launch them, but as soon as she turns the keys, she sees that something is on the monitors...two somethings.

The door then breaks open to reveal Peter and Kara.

"It's over, Indigo." Kara tells her as Peter is aiming her with his repulsers.

"For the human race, that is." Indigo says and she starts fighting the two of them off as one of the nuclear missiles is staring to launch.

Peter blasts Indigo backwards into the computers. "I've got her, you stop that missile." Peter tells Kara and she takes off to the sky to stop it.

Kara flies up to the nuke and pushes it away from National City but it just goes back on course.

_"Kara, you need to shut down it's onboard flight computer._" Gwen tells Kara after hacking into their com link.

Kara gets what she's saying and flies on top of the missile and listens to what they're saying in order to shut it down and stops the computer system and then watches as it crashes into the ocean.

Back with Peter, Indigo and him Andre still fighting as she seems to be seriously slippery in fighting.

"Their are plenty of missiles left." Indigo tells Peter before she starts to leave through Peter's suit. "I am invincible. I am a god." She tells Peter through his suit.

"You didn't calculate one thing. I'm dating a technical genius, who created a virus protection iron-suit." Peter tells her as Indigo gets shot out of his suit and starts turning from blue to red.

"What...have you done to me?" Indigo asks Peter as Kara returns.

"Virus protection software. Iron-Spider edition." Peter tells her.

"You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me." Indigo tells them.

"What do you mean?" They ask her.

"How do you think Fort Rozz escaped the Phantom Zone? For decades, I searched the Phantom Zone with my mind. Looking for a way out when I found your pods. One that has already gotten away, and then yours that drifted into the Phantom Zone. I activated your pod and linked it to the other pod and the prison. I'm the reason you made it to earth. If it weren't for me, you'd probably still be floating in that timeless void." She says before disintegrating into pixels.

"Well, that was creepy." Peter tells Kara and she agrees with him.

-

Later that night, Peter goes back to training alone since Kara isn't around when the doors open revealing said Kara has returned.

"Look who it is. Nice to see you, Skirt." Peter tells her.

"Well, the world almost ended because we weren't on the same page. So, it seems that we need each other. I'm back." Kara tells him.

"_Heroes are stronger, when they stand together_. My uncle used to say that a lot." Peter tells her.

"Your family would be proud of what you've done." Kara tells him. "_Both_ of your families."

"Yeah, I just wish they were here to see it themselves." Peter admits to her. "You're the second person I've ever been open about my family to." He admits.

"I guess that makes me special." Kara jokes.

"We still need to find out what this Myriad project is all about." Peter tells her.

"We'll do it together. Super friends?" Kara says while holding he hand out.

"Super friends." Peter agrees before shaking her hand, happy to have her back in the fight.


	15. Spider-Man vs Supergirl

Getting tired of how James has always put their relationship second to his job and crime fighting, Lucy has broken up with him before leaving the city. Alex is trying to get Kara to admit her feelings to him now she has a chance, and Senator Crane has returned to get them more funding for the DEO to keep them working.

And some sorta strange interaction between Crane and Hank makes it seem as if she might like Hank.

They stop talking when they get told theirs a fire and a fireman trapped. Peter and Kara race to help them and as they get there, Kara takes care of the fire and Peter lifts up the rubble to get the fireman free.

The two take care of business and get cheered on by the firemen and citizens. But as soon as they start leaving, Peter's senses warn him of something and his head starts going fuzzy.

He then sees Kara take off and decides to scan the area of anything and finds something underneath the rubble and it looks almost like a different type of kryptonite. And this one feels like it's actually doing something to him, unlike green Kryptonite.

"I better bring this back to the DEO." Peter states and takes off for the said DEO.

On Kara's side, the Red kryptonite has unintentionally affected Kara and she doesn't even know it as her attitude is changing slowly. Not knowing she was affected by the Red kryptonite.

-

"Two armored vehicles have been attacked in the last six hours. Both carrying hundreds of thousands worth in gold." Hank is telling everyone as Peter is holding onto the substance until he's done, wanting to hear this. "Now, these two have goons managed to take out a number of highly trained and heavily armed security personnel."

"Alien weapons?" Alex asks.

"Almost. An alien is their weapon." Hank says and pulls up the photo of someone that looks like an older man with a robot eye. "A K'hund. Stronger than your average Fort Rozz prisoner. We've obtained intel on their next heist, but we have to move fast. Lucky for us, we have two of our own." He says looking to Peter and Kara who's sorta slacking on the table.

"You doing okay, Skirt?" Peter asks, never seeing her act like this before.

"Am I boring you, Supergirl?" Hank also asks her.

"Only boring people get bored." Kara tells him. "I'm sorry, thought you were talking about some other alien in the DEO." She says before spinning in the chair.

"I'm gonna go drop something off with Gwen, I'll be right with you, Hank." Peter promises before going into Gwen's lab and dropping off the Red substance.

"What's this?" Gwen asks while looking over the substance.

"It was something I found on the roof. My senses seemed to think it was dangerous, and it looked a lot like our stash of kryptonite we have." Peter explains. "I was hoping that you could tell me if it could have any different affects to kryptonians than regular kryptonite."

"I'm your girl." Gwen says and walks off to run some tests. "Let's see what makes you glow. Literally." She tells the substance while walking away.

"She's talking to rocks now. God, I love her." Peter mumbles chuckling before walking out to find Hank to stop these thieves and the K'hund.

-

That night, another heist was going on and the K'hund was there when the DEO intervened. He leaps away and the two heroes go flying to stop him from getting away.

"Your parents..." the K'hund was saying but Kara interrupts him.

"Scentenced you to Fort Rozz, blah, blah, ruined your life, heard the story." Kara tells him. "You wanna fight about it?" She asks as he comes up to attack them but Peter blasts him back with his repulsers and Kara slams him against the wall.

"I have defeated White Martians, Coluans and kryptionians. You're not even worth looking at." Kara states to him, getting seriously cocky before Peter pushed her off of his throat and slapped the power handcuffs on him.

"Me and you need to have a talk when we get to the DEO." Peter tells Kara, trying to figure out what's going on with her.

"Oh, that sounds like fun." Kara says, each word dripping with sarcasm as the DEO agents, lead by Alex, make it to their location and arrest the K'hund.

-

They return to the DEO and as they're walking the K'hund to his cell, Peter drags Kara somewhere more secure to talk alone.

"I know you're going through a tough time with your aunt and everything, but our job is to stop Alien criminals, not crush their necks." Peter informs her.

"How about you get off my back for once, Peter?" Kara asks her.

"I thought you were getting over what happened to your aunt after everything with Indigo." Peter replies.

"We're in a good place, when I do what you tell me to do. When I don't, you act as if it's the end of the world. You might've started this before me, but I'm three times stronger than you!" Kara informs him.

"Five times, actually." Peter corrects her, keeping calm.

"Well, I've gotta get going. I've got another job that under appreciates me." Kara states while leaving.

On her way out, her face started glowing red and she slams her fist into the wall, breaking it.

For Peter, he starts feeling dizzy and it's as if something is waving through him.

He then makes it to Gwen's lab and prays she found out what that substance is doing to him.

"Did you find anything about the substance?" He begs of her.

"Well, it is definitely not from the periodic table, meaning it's alien. But parts of it us actually human, manmade." Gwen tells him as she's running more tests and Hank enters the labs to figure out what happened with Kara. "It doesn't damage kryptonians on a cellular level. It seems to be doing something different, I just don't know what." She explains.

"Who would make kryptonite?" Hank asks when Maxwell Lord is being escorted by guards to their lab.

"That's my bad." Lord tells them.

And that was all they needed to hear, this time they're locking him back up this time for good.

"Come on, I came here to help. I didn't even know kryptonite was a thing." Lord admits.

"Until we showed you." Alex corrects him while closing the cell.

"When we tried to take down Bizarro with said kryptonite." Hank finishes.

"I went through all that trouble to create her, when all this time, right in front of me, was a substance whose sole molecular purpose was to kill Kryptonians. Sort of ironic." Lord tells them.

"Do you have any idea what it even does?" Peter asks him.

"You've been affected by the synthetic K as well, haven't you?" Lord asks Spider-Man.

"Not in the same way as Skirt." Peter states. "What will it do to Kryptonians?"

"I was tracking the two of you to see what the Red kryptonite would do to either of you. It seems to just make you confused, a bit disoriented. While on Supergirl's end, she recently threw Cat Grant off her building." Lord tells them.

"She's dead?" Winn asks, as Hank called him in with James.

"No, Cat has nine lives. She's fine. I'm here to make things right. I created Red kryptonite, maybe there's a way to make an antidote." Lord says and they look to Gwen.

"You having any hope with doing that?" Peter asks Gwen.

"If he knows how to make red kryptonite and way it does, it'll save some time." Gwen says and Hank lets him out of the cell.

"You turned Supergirl into the monster you feared she'd become. So if you can't fix her, I'll become the monster you feared." Peter warns him.

"What do we do if she starts attacking people?" Alex asks and Peter looks to Gwen.

"It's time to get out the Kryptonian-Slayer." Peter tells her.

"What's the Kryptonian-Slayer?" Alex asks, not understanding.

"It's what I created for when this day were to come." Hank tells them, happy to see if Gwen's creation is getting put to use.

Cat Grant gives a warning to the city of how Supergirl has changed to the dark side and the city seems to have changed against her.

Alex goes to check on Kara to find she's even changed her outfit to a completely dark suit and she tries to talk to sister down but all she gets is angry replies about how powerful she is compared to Alex.

Kara then plans to get out there and make the city kneel below her.

"You need to use everything the DEO has and protect this city from Supergirl." Crane tells them at the DEO and they slightly agree.

Peter then comes out wearing a completely different suit than his Iron-Spider suit. This one is completely silver with his familiar design on it and most of the rest that isn't armored is filled with black cloth.

"That's why I invented this." Peter tells them. "It's made out of promethium, which is the strongest thing it could've been created from. It's also embedded with kryptonite, not enough to kill her, but weaken her enough to level the playing field." He explains.

"This should help you." Lord says and he brings out a syringe with the serum to bring Kara back to normal.

"If you are wrong, and I have to do something worse to Supergirl, I'll be coming for you." Peter warns Lord again before leaving.

-

Kara is heading though a report of Cat Grant on the screens of the streets and smashes into it and the police start shooting and she just laughs.

As they're fighting, they all look to see Spider-Man coming in swinging (Gwen never had the chance to attach the repulsers to this suit) and he lands down the street from Kara.

"Everyone, stand down, now!" Peter tells the officers and they all start standing down. "Skirt, you listen to me. You've been exposed to a dangerous substance. It's making your mind go whacko. You have to stop this."

"Nothing can stop me." Kara says before speeding off and slamming into Peter and dragging him through the Catco building. Kara sends a powerful punch and slams Peter through the office.

"Why am I getting a sudden case of déjà vú?" Peter suddenly asks himself while he has a second.

I mean, this feels all too familiar to him for some bizarre reason. He's fighting someone who's more powerful than him, who's lost control of themselves because of mind control. Where has he seen this before?

Before he could put more thought into it, Kara grabs Peter again and slams him against the wall.

"You are...weak! I am more powerful than you could ever become." Kara informs Peter.

"Yeah, well, we never talked about one power I have. Surprise." Peter states before he takes out the syringe and injects it onto Kara and she looses control of herself and falls.

Peter then flies after her and catches her. But that was a mistake as it seems she broke something of his and he starts swinging back to the DEO with a broken arm.

-

Kara later wakes up in the DEO and looks around. "Did I kill anyone?" Kara asks Alex.

"No, nobody was hurt." Alex informs her sister. "Peter's arm is a bit broken but he'll live." She promises and Kara breaks down after everything comes back to what she said and starts apologizing to Alex about what she said.

"There's truth behind what you said." Alex states and knows they need to work on what that is.

-

"Well, we now know that the Kryptonian-Slayer needs some work." Gwen says as Peter has his hand in a cast.

"Yeah, that armor was strong enough to stop Skirt." Says Peter agreeing with her.

"Its a good thing you were able to get through to her when you did." Gwen says and kisses him, happy he was able to at least survive.

Kara now knows that she needs to work the city's trust back, and that could be really hard, considering what she did. But she knows it'll be better when she's able to get the city's trust back.

And during her time on the dark side, Kara was able to get the new assistant Leslie fired, that's how Winn learned that she apparently has a screaming ability.

But what both of the heroes don't know, is that there's a man in red coming to prove their not alone in the multiverse.

———————————

**_Crossover time!_**


	16. Gotta go fast

Winn brought Siobhan into the DEO to learn more about what her powers comes from and how they work, and where they came from.

"Well, she's not a Fort Rozz escapee." Hank says as him and the group watch as Gwen takes a sample of Leslie's blood.

"We made sure of it." Peter tells them.

"She fell four stories. There's not a scratch on her." Winn explains to them. "The only two people I know are capable of that are you two." He tells Peter and Kara.

"Well, that would be without my broken arm." Peter corrects him and looks at his wounded arm that should be healing, but the Red kryptonite seemed to have slowed down the healing process so it's taking longer than it should.

"Maybe she should be National City's new hero." Kara says sarcastically and walks away and Peter goes to walk with her.

"I can see that it's a bit difficult winning the city's trust back isn't going well." Peter tells her.

"I have tried everything I can think of." Kara states to him. "Last night I helped a family assemble their IKEA table. It's still not enough. Didn't you ever deal with anything like this before?" She asks since he's been doing this for longer than her or her cousin.

"Well, there's the _Daily Bugle_ who seems to always think I do wrong. People started to ignore them and come up with their own thoughts of me. Give them time, they'll believe in you again." Peter promises her when Gwen comes with the results.

"What have you got?" Alex asks her.

"It appears that the only reason she survived was because she emitted a high frequency sound wave that was so powerful that it literally cushioned her fall and destroyed the cement." Gwen informs them and looks further into the results. "But the strangest thing is she appears to be human."

"So how can it be she to have powers?" Peter asks his girlfriend.

"I honestly have no idea." Gwen admits. "And that never happens. I always know. Is this how it feels to be left in the dark?" She asks them. "I don't like it." She says as Siobhan walks up to them.

"So none of you know what's wrong with me?" Siobhan asks and sees they don't. "Thanks for nothing." She says before walking away and Winn follows her.

On her way out, she runs into Alex who's talking to Livewire, who's been in her cell after her fight after Spider-Man and Supergirl. Then hears her promise when she escapes, everyone in the DEO will suffer.

As for Peter, he has a pressing matter to deal with. One that could change everything in their lives.

He's going to ask Gwen to marry him.

-

Kara then goes to work where Cat has given her some advice about James when Leslie comes in for her revenge.

"What are you doing here?" Winn asks Leslie as she walks through the office. "Gentle reminder, you were banned from the building. If Cat sees you she's going to call security. Or worse, she's gonna Hey a restraining order. Which is her favorite thing to get people." He infirms her when she pushes him away and she walks up to Kara.

"Kerah, call security. I haven't seen eyes that crazy since I had fondue with Ramona Singer." Cat says, not afraid, and emotionless.

"Siobhan, I'm sorry, you can't be here." Kara tells her.

"You ruined my life, Kara Danvers." Leslie states and then uses her powers to send her flying out of the window.

But what she didn't expect was someone from across the multiverse, the Flash to appear and speeds up and saves Kara before speeding her out far away from the city. Causing Kara shirt to catch fire.

"You're on fire!" Flash tells her and Kara just puts it out. "You don't seem that bothered by the fact you're on fire." He states.

"I didn't need you to save me." Kara tells the masked man.

"You just fell from a skyscraper. So if I hadn't been there, you would've gone splat." Flash informs her.

"I have to get back to the city." Kara tells him before taking off into the sky leaving a confused Barry.

"What the what? That's a new one." Barry states, completely confused. "And here I thought nothing could beat Peter's radioactive spider story." He tells himself thinking of his friend and flashes off to catch up with the new girl as she sees him speeding around and lands.

"How did you do that?" Barry asks her.

"I'm Supergirl." Kara tells him.

"You're who now?" Barry asks, never hearing before in his life.

"I'm sorry, I was just a little...disoriented from the screw. How did you save me?" Kara asks him.

"Well, you fell from a window, and I caught you and ran you out here. Which I did not mean to do but I've been working on my speed and...guess I got faster than expected." Barry says looking around to where he is.

"Yes, but, who are you?" Kara questions him.

"I'm the Flash." Barry tells her and she doesn't know who that is. "You don't know who I am?" He asks.

"Should I?" Kara asks him.

"What about the Green Arrow?" Barry asks her and gets the same answer. "Black Canary? Firestorm? Atom? Spider-Man?" He lists everyone he knows.

"Oh, I know Spider-Man. But never heard of the others, sorry." Kara explains to him.

"Not as sorry as I am." Barry says before removing his cowel. "I'm Barry Allen, I'm the fastest man alive. Also think I'm on the wrong earth. I'm gonna need your help." He tells her.

-

Not knowing what else to do, Kara brought Barry to the DEO to explain to Hank and Alex, and maybe get some answers from Peter about never mentioning this guy before.

"You say you're from another earth?" Alex asks him. "How can that be? I mean, we're earth." She says as Barry is searching for everyone he knows.

"Okay, so you guys have Central City, but you don't have S.T.A.R. labs. No Cisco Ramon, no Harrison Wells, no Caitlin Snow. But you apparently have your own version of Spider-Man. Which, by the way, the suit is super cool." Barry says looking over to Peter in his Iron-Spider suit. "But there's nobody who knows how to get me home." He says and looks back at them.

"Okay, wait, can we start at the beginning?" Peter began trying to make sense of all of this. "Who are you?"

"I'm Barry Allen. I'm from another universe." Barry explains to them and shakes Peter's hand.

"You mean like the multiverse?" Gwen asks from near the computers. "So it's true?"

"Yeah, big time." Barry tells her. "Who are you?"

"Gwen Stacy. Spider-Man's girlfriend." Gwen tells him.

"Wow, already a difference. In my universe, Peter can't tell the girl he obviously likes out." Barry informs Gwen referring to his Peter Parker and Caitlin Snow.

"My life is crazy." Peter mumbles in confusion.

"Yeah, and I can't believe it and I'm from another planet." Kara says which catches Barry's attention.

"What?" He asks her.

"Oh, yeah, she's an alien." Gwen tells him. "And so is my boyfriend." She also admits.

"Okay, another difference. My Peter is a 100% human...90%. The other 10 is spider genetic." Barry tells her.

"He's also an alien Prince." Gwen finishes.

"Okay, your earth is cooler than mine." Barry admits.

"What exactly do you mean by this earth?" Hank asks Barry.

Barry looks around and goes up to a whiteboard and they follow. "Okay, so there are multiple versions of earth. One where the Nazis won World War Two. Where Kennedy was never assassinated. Even where we're all evil, it's no fun. So all of these Earths occupy the same place in space, but they vibrate at a different frequency so they can't see one another." Barry explains to them.

"Yeah, but there's a theory to how if you could run fast enough, you can break trough the dimensional barrier and travel between these worlds." Gwen finishes for him.

"And how can you do that?" Peter asks him.

To demonstrate, Barry speeds off and returns with ice cream in their hands. "So, I was struck by lightning the same night a particle accelerator exploded, and I became a superhero." He tells them.

"I like him." Gwen says while taking a bite out of her ice cream. "So you can just jump between dimensions to your liking?" She asks Barry.

"No, this happened by accident. I have traveled back in time before as well." Barry tells her.

"That's epic!" Gwen interrupts him, loving her life.

"I've never jumped parallel dimensions without meaning to. So until I can figure this out, I'm stuck here." Barry tells them.

"Well, don't worry. Because were gonna help you." Kara says to him.

"Yeah. Just few weeks ago, I had to invent a device to put Peter into Kara's mind. Now we need to find a way to get someone back to his universe who can run faster than light. What a perfectly normal life you live, Gwen Stacy." Gwen tells herself before walking away to see what she can do.

While Peter asks to talk to Hank in private about a important issue.

"She's energetic." Barry states. "In my universe, that would be reversed." He tells Kara.

"What do you mean?" Kara asks.

"In my universe, Peter's the energetic one and his crush is the sometimes uptight one." Barry explains.

With Hank and Peter, they go into an enclosed room to talk without being interrupted.

"What's so important you had to drag me back here, Peter?" Hank asks and Peter shows him the engagement ring he got for Gwen. Looking at what's in his hand, Hank is surprised to see what he plans on doing. "No way." He says smiling at Peter.

"I just need to find the right time to ask her. I was thinking maybe after my arm healed well enough to actually ask." Peter tells him when his senses go off and the alarms start blaring.

"What is this?" Hank asks and they run out back to the control room to find out that Livewire has escaped.

"This could be a problem." Peter tells him, knowing that proposal will have to wait.

They bring Kara back in and interrupt Gwen and Barry's science session since they need her.

"Okay, Livewire is most likely gonna go after Grant again if anything." Hank suspects.

"Yeah, but it's gonna be hard to stop her with only one arm." Peter states and Kara feels guilty since that was because of her.

"Maybe I can help." Barry offers to them.

"Two against two, and he seems to be able to hold himself." Gwen tells them.

"You think you can take down a banshee and living electricity, be my guest, all help is welcomed, Speedy." Peter tells him sarcastically.

"Yeah, you are nothing like my Peter, but I can see some Peter in you." Barry tells him. "And it's the Flash." He informs Peter. "But that is exactly what your doppelgänger called me the first time we met. Do you guys have a crime lab?" He asks them.

"It's right next store to my labs." Gwen says and leads the way.

"How much longer until your arms healed?" Hank asks Peter.

"Maybe an hour or two more. They're gonna have to face them alone for now." Peter tells him and sees Barry and Gwen interacting with Kara. "He seems like a nice guy. I give him a minute tops against Livewire." He tells Hank.

"We found Livewire." Kara tells them.

"That was fast." Peter says and realizes what he said is ironic when you have the fastest man alive with you.

"Livewire's ability to absorb electrical energy in the air around her is similar to my Spider-Man's guy, Electro. So I rewrote the algorithm that he used to monitor variations in meter usage around the city, and it leads to this abandoned warehouse." Barry explains to them. "I see bad guys love abandoned warehouses on your earth, too."

"I'll get a squad together." Hank says.

"No. She's too dangerous." Kara tells him. "Let's go." She tells Barry.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Barry asks her.

"Catch the bad girl, bring her back here to be contained. 85% of punching." Kara recaps to him.

"Okay, but what's the actual plan?" Barry asks her. "Is there some way we can overload her or trap her?"

"Well, there's the proton pack but that's attached to the Iron-Spider." Gwen tells him.

"And we can't wait two hours for Peter's arm to heal. We'll loose her. And if we do, god knows the damage she could do, or hurt." Kara states and looks around the room. "I can stop her with your help." She tells Barry.

"Right behind you." Barry says and the two leave.

-

Kara was the first to make it as Barry was right behind her.

"For the record, I got here first." Kara tells Barry.

"And for the record, I went around the block to check the perimeter. So, technically, I let you get here first." Barry informs her.

"You sure this is the right place?" Kara asks him.

"Hope so." Barry says when Livewire blasts into the room.

"Long time, Cape and Skirt. Saw what you did to your first date, so you replaced him?" Livewire asks her referring to Peter and Barry.

"I got this." Barry promises and speeds around Livewire and charges enough to throw lightning at Livewire that only gave her more energy.

"Thanks for the charge. Even Spider-Man wasn't that stupid." Livewire informed him before using her powers to blast him across the warehouse.

Kara looks up and sees the sprinkler system and goes to use her heat vision when a high pitch scream comes in and hurts her ears.

"I brought a new friend, as well." Livewire says as Kara sees her ears are bleeding. "Meet Silver Banshee." She says as Siobhan comes out in Skull like makeup and white hair.

"All my life I thought I was cursed. But now I see I was cursed for the better." Siobhan states.

"You don't have to do this." Kara tells Siobhan. "I can help you."

"Funny. She said the same thing to me once." Livewire informs Banshee.

"Here's what I say to that." Banshee replies and sends another scream to sends Kara into the wall. "Once you two are dead, I'll hunt down that spider, and then I can finally give that little blonde moppet, Kara Danvers, the Seth she deserves."

"Maybe Kara Danvers a lot tougher than you think." Kara says before blowing ice breath at Banshee and Barry starts spinning his hands to create wind and sends Livewire flying.

"We're not gonna win this today." Barry tells her and they make their escape.

-

Later, Kara is on the landing of the DEO when Barry and Peter approach her.

"Hey," Barry greets her. "How ya doing?"

"My ears aren't ringing like church bells, so I'm okay." Kara says and looks to Peter. "How's the arm?"

"All healed up now. So next time they show up, I'll be able to help." Peter promises while moving his fingers around after being free of the cast.

"I'm sorry that I just rushed in there without a plan. I didn't expect her to have a cohort." Kara apologizes to them.

"No worries, Skirt." Peter tells her

"That's the thing of being a superhero. You have to somehow be prepared for the unexpected." Barry tells her.

"We just need to hold ourselves back, and slow things down and rebuild what we lost." Peter tells her.

"I'm with him. Ironically, you give the same type of advice that my Peter gives me and my friends." Barry informs Peter.

"Okay, I've gotta meet this guy." Peter states to him.

"Hey, we've got a breakthrough." Gwen says as she finds them.

They follow her down into the labs where she was working on a way to protect them from Banshee.

"Okay, so, you say that my boyfriends doppelgänger created these to fight a guy who used sound waves to attack, so I followed what you described and created these earbuds." Gwen explains and shows them what she created. "Same technology that's used to protect Peter's ears inside the Iron-Spider and it'll protect you all from Silver Banshee's yelling voice." She promises them.

"If we ever get the chance, you should meet my team. You'd fit right in." Barry tells Gwen.

"We just got word Livewire and Banshee just kidnapped Cat Grant." Alex runs in to tell them when their screens go crazy.

_"Hello, Red and blue._" The voice of Livewire fills their speakers. "_Come to National City Park now if you don't want Cat's blood all over your hands or all over the sidewalk."_ She warns them.

"I'm ready to punch her face in again." Peter states.

"You don't have to come with us, Barry." Kara tells him now that Peter is healed.

"One for all and all for...you guys have the Three Musketeers here, right?" Barry asks them.

"All for one." Kara and Peter finish his quote.

The three heroes now make their way to fight off the two dangerous criminals together.

-

Kara arrives and lands first followed by Peter and Barry speeding in.

"Hey, Sparky. Shrieky." Barry calls out to them. "I've been hanging around my Peter too often." He now realizes seeing he's starting to make bad quips like his.

"So you can surrender now, or we can whip your faces in." Peter warns them.

"Kill them all." Livewire tells Banshee and she uses her screech only for them to learn Gwen's equipment is working.

"You always come out on top, Gwen." Peter mumbles into his comm link.

"What? You lose your voice?" Kara asks her.

"What are you waiting for?" Banshee asks Livewire.

"Watch who you yell at." Livewire warns Banshee and starts sending bolts of lightning at the three of them and Barry charges up more lightning before tossing it and Peter blasts his repulsers and Kara uses her lasers. The three powers combined, send the two criminals flying.

Livewire escapes into the lights and Barry follows her trail to stop her. Kara starts fighting off Banshee as Peter races to free Cat.

"What took you so long?" Cat asks him.

"You're joking, right?" Peter asks before ripping off the handcuffs and his senses go off just in time for him to get blast by a scream from Banshee, sending him down the street where he sees a fire hydrant and gets an idea.

Barry was fighting Livewire before getting zapped hard enough to be knocked out. Kara continues to fight Banshee when Livewire shows up and sees a helicopter.

"I hate Helicopters!" Livewire states before sending a blast at it.

Kara flies up and gets hit by the blast, protecting the copter. That's when the people realize she is a hero and start protecting her.

"Yesterday, you people were ready to string her up. Now you're willing to die for her?" Livewire asks them.

"She was willing to die for us." One of the citizens inform her.

"What do you say we thin the herd?" Livewire asks Banshee as she takes off into the air ready to kill them all when she gets blasted by water sending her falling, causing her to misfire and hit Banshee.

Kara looks to see a fire truckhosing her down along with Peter wearing a fire fighter hat.

"Okay, that's enough." Peter tells them and they stop the water flowing. "Mike. Big John." He calls out the fire fighters and gives them hi-5s. "Nice work, fellas. Pleasure doing business with you." He tells them while swinging the hose around.

Peter then walks up to Kara who's stop down. "Plan ahead, learn their weakness, Skirt. Then exploit those weaknesses any way you can." Peter tells her and gives her a hand up as Barry joins them.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Barry asks them.

-

Thanks to Gwen, she discovered that if Kara helped Barry reach maximum speed, he will break the sound barrier in order to make it back to his world. So they suggested they did it where there wasn't much they could destroy while breaking the sound barrier and dimensional barrier.

"I'm going to miss you, Barry." Kara tells him.

"I'm gonna miss your Peter and his girlfriend. She's a nice girl." Barry tells her. "And I'm especially gonna miss you, Kara Danvers. Or Kara Zor-El. Your alien name. Because you're an alien. And so is Peter, Ho-Ren. Your world is cool. But I've got my own Peter to rub in his face that he's not the one and only Spider-Man as he once thought." He tells her.

Barry then places the tachyon enhancer back on his chest and the two race off and Kara then pushes Barry as hard as she can and he was able to break the dimensional barrier as she thought.

-

On Peter's side, he's taken Gwen to the Otto Binder Bridge, the place that started this whole crazy life just a few months ago.

"What are we doing here, Peter?" Gwen asks him, confused to why they're here.

"You're the smart one, take a guess." Peter dares her.

"Okay, let's see. This is the first mission you had with Supergirl, when that plane crashed. Before that, I can't think of anything." Gwen admits to him.

"This whole crazy team up with skirt and taking down all of these criminals, I've been trying to find the perfect time to ask you something important." Peter tells her. "Gwen, after everything I've been through, you've always been there for me." He tells her and Gwen's starting to guess what's happening.

Peter then gets down on one knee and pulls out the ring box. "Gwen Stacy, will you marry me?" Peter asks her and she feeezes in place.

"Gwen? Did I break you?" Peter asks her when she starts to walk away back to the city. "Gwen?" He calls out when he starts seeing everyone else around the city is doing the same thing.

"Myriad." Peter decides to guess since there's nothing else that could be causing this, and he knows who's behind it.

Non.


	17. Hive thinking

At the DEO, Hank doesn't understand what's going on, but has to stay hidden after all of the agents turned against him.

The agents make their way to the basement to the prisoners to unleash them for Non. Now that there's nobody that can stop them.

"I am Maxima, Queen of the planet Almerac." One prisoner tells them. "Open this doorand you'll find out what that means." She dares and to her surprise they do just that and she attacks two agents before the last explains that Myriad has begun, and that's all Hank needed to know before continuing to make his way out to call for Kara or Peter to help him stop them all from escaping and stopping them from allowing all the prisoners to escape .

Maxima was making her way to the control room when she gets attacked by Kara's freeze breath.

"Early parole is canceled." Kara tells them as Hank is at the computers to stop the release and Peter comes flying in.

"Don't hurt them badly, they're under Myriad's control." Hank tells them as Kara and Maxima begin fighting and Peter uses his repulsers on tranq mode and knocks out the agents in the DEO.

"We could have been family, Kara Zor-El." Maxima tells her. "I once sought to make your cousin my mate." She states from above Kara when Peter sets his repulsers to maximum and sends her flying into the wall.

"That's gross." Kara states to what she said about her cousin and mating.

"Yeah, tell me about it. She tried doing the same for me once when I caught her." Peter tells Kara and helps her up.

"I was able to stop the countdown. They won't be going anywhere soon." Hank informs them.

"Okay, we have to get somewhere secure, and off the grid. Where can we go?" Peter asks them.

"Solitude." Kara suggests.

-

The three of them all fly to the arctic circle to Clark's fortress of solitude.

"I wonder why the Big Man never mentioned this place before." Peter wonders while removing his mask.

"Maybe you never asked." J'onn replies in his Martian look.

"Good point." Peter replies.

"Kelex?" Kara calls out for the robot who comes flying in.

"How may I assist, lady Kara?" The robot asks them.

"Where's Kal-El? I can't find him on earth," Kara asks the robot.

"He is attending to a matter off-world." Kelex informs her.

"Kelex, I need you to tell us about Myriad." Kara asks him.

"Warning this construct is not authorized to discuss Myriad." Kelex warns them.

"Even to the prince of Krypton?" J'onn asks and looks to Peter who walks close to the robot.

"I am Ho-Ren, of the House of Ren. As the surviving leader of Krypton, I order you to tell us about Myriad." Peter commands the robot and he flies away. "Well, it was worth a shot." He states looking back at the two when a hologram appears behind him.

"_My son._" The voice says and Peter looks to see the same hologram from the message of his father.

"Dad? How are you talking?" Peter asks him.

_"I have placed a holographic projectile of my consciousness into your pod and paced it inside the droid sent to aid the House of El. Now, Myriad was developed by Astra, of the House of El. It was created to prevent the planet's imminent destruction. We had strangled the planet's resources beyond recovery. The politicians argued, but could not agree on what to do. So that's why me and the House of El developed the pods in order to send you all to earth. But before that, Astra decided to create her own solution. Myriad. Technology that would force everyone on all of Krypton to do as she said. Including the House of Ren."_ Al explains to them.

"Mind control." J'onn puts together.

_"When they were caught attempting to use the Myriad against the people of Argo City, Astra and Non were arrested and banished to Fort Rozz."_ Al finishes.

"This was their plan all along." Peter realizes. "Trying to use Myriad on Earth."

"To save it." Kara finishes. "But why is everyone afraid to talk about it?" She asks the dead king.

_"Myriad could be used to bring down entire planets with one single flick of a button. If this got out into the universe of its existence, there would be chaos. It was best to be left forgotten."_ Al explains to Kara.

"Is there a way to stop it?" Peter asks Al.

"_Myriad will not be stoped easily."_ Al explains to him. _"But it isn't impossible, my son. We...did not tell you the complete truth in your first message. We once told you you were genetically altered, but it was your mind we altered. We placed a mental blockade to prevent you from being controlled. Your powers came from your mother, for she wasn't born on Krypton. She originated from Earth._"

"How'd she end up on Krypton?" Kara wonders.

"_A story for another time. If Myriad has been released on earth, you need to__ stop it as fast as possible, you just to tap into your encoded powers._" Al tells Peter.

"Well, that's vague." Peter states.

"_That's all the help I can give to you."_ Al finishes and they know they're on their own now as the hologram shuts down.

"That explains why I couldn't read your mind and why your powers are different from theirs. Because your biology is completely different." J'onn realizes.

-

Kara and Peter flies to Catco to try to get through to anyone as Hank goes to the DEO to see if he could free Alex or Gwen from their min control, but they learn they're doing something to do with Kryptonian from the computers. But what surprises her when she sees tha Cat Grant hasn't been turned like the rest of them.

And she hasn't even noticed what happened.

"I'm sorry. How could you not notice they're acting like mindless drones?" Peter asks looking around the room.

"Everyone in the city is being affected by this alien signal. They're acting like automatons." Kara explains and that's when Cat looks around the room to see they're telling the truth.

"They are a bit more quiet than usual. Maybe my reign of terror has finally reached its leaped effectiveness." Cat tells them when Peter's mask gets a message along with Kara and they see it's from Clark.

"Oh, the two of you do have cell phones. Could I get those numbers?" Cat asks them.

"He's here." Kara says and they run to the balcony where they see Clark flying in but then he immediately flies to the ground.

"Damn it!" Peter yells, seeing it's also affected Clark. "Myriad has Superman." He states wanting to rip his hair out.

"If it's affecting Superman, are any of us safe?" Cat asks them.

"Well, I many not be Superman, but..." the voice of Maxwell Lord tells them and they look to face him. "I do have my moments."

"Is the universe playing some elaborate joke on us?" Peter wonders since it seems to be the strangest collision of survivors.

"Do Kryptonians gloat?" Max asks them. "Because I'll bet wherever he is, Uncle Non is feeling pretty good about himself."

"Why am I not surprised that your brain is intact, Maxwell?" Cat wonders.

"Maybe it's because he has no mind to control." Peter guesses.

"Happy to see you too, Spider-Man. You look lovely today, Cat, considering the end is nigh." Max tells them.

"Why aren't you being affected?" Kara asks him.

"Ion blockers. I realized the kryptonians were using my LET interface system. That's why they broke into my lab when Spider-Man and you stopped them. They're using my satellites to send neural signals directly into the minds of everyone in National City." Max explains and shows the devices behind his ears. "They scramble the signal before they reach my brain."

"Clearly not everyone needs this ear-wig thingy," Cat tells him, "because I don't have one and my brain is perfectly intact."

"Actually, my scanners are picking up technology in your ears." Peter informs her and Cat feels the earrings she's wearing.

"You're wearing the earrings I sent you last night." Max tells her.

"Ion blockers in the diamonds." Cat realizes. "So many karats and so functional."

"Okay, we may be the only five unaffected." Peter tells Kara. "We need to find a way to get them out of this."

"Remember what Al told you about the power being in you." Kara reminds him.

"Yeah, because that's not hard to understand." Peter replied sarcastically. "But if that's so, why did it affect Superman?" He asks Maxwell.

"Nature versus nurture. He may be an alien, but he grew up on Earth." Maxwell explains to him. "Seems like environmental factors, being raised by ordinary people, made his brain more human. The man of steel brought to his knees because he went to kindergarten and watched _Sesame Street._"

"There has to be a way to stop them. Don't you have a way of stopping the satellites?" Peter asks the man.

"I tried. But there's some sorta force field around it." Maxwell tells them.

"You're always 10 steps ahead, Max. I know you have a plan." Cat tells him and he does.

"Of course. We kill them all." Max tells him the plan.

"You mean the Kryptonians or humans?" Peter asks, knowing he could mean it both ways.

"Kryptonians, obviously." Max clarifies to him. "I'm not a monster."

"And how exactly do you plan on killing an army of Superman's?" Cat asks him.

"I'll tell you the plan when you're on board." Max promises, "Can't have these two trying to stop me."

"Killing is never the solution." Kara tells him.

"Except were way past villains of the week and kittens stuck in trees. We're at war. And the only way to win is to kill the enemy before they kill you. So, it's time to put on the big girl cape."

"Looks like someone made it past security." Cat says and they look to see Non coming in with Gwen next to him.

Peter quickly reacts and aims his kryptonite missile he has for emergencies like this.

"The son of Jor-El has already knelt before me. Soon the two of you will too." Non tells them.

"Or I can blast you right now. One Kryptonite missile to destroy them all." Peter states to him.

"I don't want to fight you." Non explains.

"Afraid to loose?" Kara asks him.

"You've already lost. Accept it and the glorious fulfillment of Astra's vision. In the end, she defeated you." Non replies to them.

"This doesn't look like victory to me." Kara states looking around to everyone who's still facing their computers. "And all you're doing is betraying her. I was with Astra in her final moments. We forgave each other, we paid respect to our blood bonds. She didn't want this."

"Of course she did. It's what everyone wants, isn't it?" Non asks.

"To be controlled?" Peter asks, waiting for him to get to the point before he blasts him.

"Peace on earth, goodwill towards men." Non states.

"It's a lot less like Christmas out there and more like _Dawn of the Dead._" Cat informs Non.

"The human race finally has a chance to live. Or it would suffer the same fate as Krypton. And the same thing is happening on Earth, with a populace more interested in reality stars and political circuses than working together to solve the world's problems." Non tells them

"So mind control is the answer to global warming?" Max clarifies to Non. "Why didn't I think of that?" He asks sarcastically.

"Thanks to Myriad, there are no more racial divisions, no republicans, no democrats. Only one people, working with one purpose towards one goal. To save the world." Non states.

"All you've done is ensaleved the people we care about." Peter states while circling with Non, keeping him in range of his missile. He only has one shot with this, and needs to make it count.

"Humanity is better than this." Kara tells him. "If you really wanted this planet to avoid the fate of Krypton, then work with us."

"With these people?" Non asks, looking at Peter, Cat and Max. "These are the best of your world and all they do is help the populace amuse themselves to death." He states.

"You've already turned us into drones." Gwen tells them and they're shocked to hear her talk.

"Your inventions have drowned out sense and turned it into nonsense." James says as he walks into the room.

"But now everyone is united," Winn tells them from his computer, "everyone's creativity and thought dedicated to eradicating famine, disease, climate change."

"You're harvesting their brain power of everyone in the city to solve the world's problems? National City is a giant think tank?" Max asks him.

"This is not the way to solve the world's problems." Kara states.

"Your heroics have done nothing to help save this world." Gwen tells her. "With Myriad, no secrets are being held, no lies." She states and confuses Peter.

"You never knew why me. Stacy was interested in you, did you?" Non asks Peter. "She was asked to watch you, document you, repot you. She never had any true feelings for you." He states.

Peter retracts his mask, not caring who sees his face anymore. "You don't know her. You just have control of her mind." He states, not wanting to believe him.

"Let them go." Kara tells Non, referring to her friends and Gwen.

"I've have lived with loss. Allow me to return the favor." Non says as Winn, James, and Gwen start walking onto the balconies.

"What are you doing to them?" Peter asks and places his mask back on.

"Non has ended crime in National City in one day. One second." Winn tells them.

"Which is more than the two of you have done in the span of ten years." James tells them.

The three of them then stand on the railing and look back at the heroes. "Catch." Gwen says and the three of them drop.

Kara and Peter race after them, not caring about Non anymore and fly to save their friends.

Kara files fast and catches Winn and James while Peter shoots a web at Gwen and pulls himself toward her fast and activates his arms to cushion the fall and they roll down the ground.

"Everyone you know, love and care for will die. Accept defeat." Gwen tells Peter.

"I don't know if what he said about you spying on he was true, but I know you Gwen. And you know me." Peter states and removes his mask to look her in the eyes. "I love you. And I can't save the world without you. You're the only one that I have left to care about." He states to her and places his head against hers as tears form in his eyes and a spark of electricity flows through his head onto Gwen and she gasps for air.

"Yes!" Gwen says, when she looks to see they're not on the bridge anymore. Peter just looks at her in shock that she was able to speak, and he found Non wanted her to say that. Gwen just looks up to him and Peter waits for her to say something else on her own. "Please tell me I didn't faint when you proposed?" She begs him when Peter just laughs and pulls her into a hug.

"You're not under his control anymore." Peter says, happy, but still confused to how she's free.

"I was under control?" Gwen asks, confused.

"I'll explain everything, but we need to join the others." Peter says and drags her inside Catco.

-

"So your ability is like a virus?" Kara asks Peter.

"Apparently when I touched her head, it created a mental block so she can't be affected again." Peter explains while Gwen is waving her hands in front of Winn to try to see how he reacts.

"Well, we have a way of changing everyone back then. But we still need to stop an army of kryptonians." Max states and looks them. "You ready to do what needs to be done?"

"What's your plan?" Kara asks, as Peter is also on board.

"Before you and I sang _Kumbaya _and decided to be friends, I was working on a weapon to use against the Kryptonians. All of them." Max says, and looks directly at Peter.

"What is it?" Peter asks.

"A bomb. That's filled entirely of kryptonite dust." Max explains, and they know that won't affect Peter like it will the others. "It'll irradiate the entire city. Choke them all. Then if needed, we can use your mental block to stop Myriad." He says looking to Peter.

"Forgive me, but won't that kill Supergirl and Superman?" Cat asks.

"My question exactly." Peter states agreeing with her.

"Not if she flies up and detonates it over the city center." Max explains. "Then she and he skedaddle. She won't be able to return to National City for roughly 50 years, but that's a small price to pay to save the world, right?" He asks.

"What about the people?" Gwen asks the most daring questions. "Will anything happen to them?"

"The concussive force properly displace the kryptonite dust will result in some losses." Max admits to them.

"What exactly are we talking about losses?" Cat asks him.

"8% of the population." Max tells her.

"8% of four million people? That's over three hundred thousand people." Peter informs him.

"Versus the seven billion on the planet that Non wants to turn into zombies." Max tells him.

"If this spreads from National City, the planet will be on its knees. And I highly doubt Spider-Man wants to spend ten to fifteen years going literal head to head with everyone on earth." Gwen tells them.

"I won't let that happen." Max promises. "I swore to save this world. That's exactly what I'm going to do."

"What if we tell Non we have this weapon? Force him to see reason?" Kara asks.

"Tell that to Gwen, the office skydiver." Max says pointing to the tech girl.

"Hey, I don't even remember doing it." Gwen informs him. "Which I'm kinda thankful for." She mumbles to herself and looks over what they're all typing on the computers.

"Look, every second we waste, we risk the end of humanity. Time to save the world, heroes. Are you with me?" He asks them.

-

Having a moment to themselves, Peter takes Gwen to the enclosed room to talk.

"Did you start talking to me when I first came to the DEO because you liked me, or because you were told to?" Peter asks her, hoping Non was lying.

"I knew it would have to be said sooner or later." Gwen admits and looks to him. "When you frist come to us, Hank asked me to make sure you were good enough to be a DEO Agent. What better way than to get to know you personally?" She states and that doesn't help Peter now.

He thought after everything, the one person he could always count on was Gwen. Now he doesn't know how to feel.

"But that was only for a little while. He asked me to stop when you became an agent. I stayed with you because I liked you. I loved you. You lost so many people in your life, and you always pushed forward to save others so they don't loose people like you." Gwen says as Peter drops onto a chair to aid in the new information.

"I need some time to think." Peter tells her.

"I understand." Gwen says, knowing she messed up by not telling him earlier when J'onn comes flying in to see them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peter asks him.

"It was for her to tell you." J'onn tells him. "And she was afraid of loosing you, so she didn't know how to tell you."

"I don't know what to think anymore." Peter states to him before walking out to find Kara to meet up with Max regarding the bomb.

J'onn looks to see Gwen and quickly changes into Hank to talk to her.

"You okay?" Hank asks Gwen.

"I messed up, Director." Gwen admits to him. "I should've told him when I had the chance."

"Peter will understand, he just has a lot on his plate as of now, you know he'll always come back to you." Hank tells her.

"He asked me to marry him not five minutes ago to me. He proposed, the next thing I know, I supposedly took a dive off a building." Gwen informs him and realizes something. "Wait, why isn't Myriad affecting you?"

Hank tries to come up with a good lie, but knows Gwen can keep a secret and it's about time she also knew. He quickly changes from Hank back to J'onn and Gwen looks surprised.

"I'm not Hank Henshaw, Gwen. My real name is J'onn J'onzz, the last Son of Mars." He introduces himself to Gwen.

"...you're a Martian?" Gwen asks, completely surprised.

-

Cat, Peter and Kara go to Max's office to find him with the bomb.

"For the record, I seriously thought the two of us would be having a lot more fun during Armageddon." Max tells Cat.

"We're not here to talk about your bomb." Cat admits. "The heroes have a plan."

"Okay, amuse me. What's your plan?" Max asks them.

"Hope." Kara tells him.

"You know what? I'm gonna go with the plan that has the bomb and kills the bad guys instead." Max tells them.

"No bomb. Nobody is going to die." Peter tells him.

"You think I wanna do this?" Max asks him. "It's the only way to win."

"What are we winning?" Kara questions him. "Causing more chaos? More destruction? More lives lost?" Kara asks him. "You hated us for months and years, because you thought I'd use my power indiscriminately, kill people with no regard for their lives. That exactly the choice you're making using this bomb."

"You first feared me. Then Skirt. Now you're afraid of Non. We understand what fear can make us do. What we are willing to do to stop it. But we have to make better choices." Peter tells him.

It takes Max a minute before he goes in. "I'm listening." He tells them.

-

They head to Cat's radio station to work on their plan.

"Will any of this equipment work?" Kara asks as they enter the place.

"Well, no reason why it shouldn't." Cat tells them.

"So, you fought us to your very first, very out of the way TV station so we can...dust off your daytime Emmy?" Max asks them.

"We are here to inspire. Show them a symbol. One of optimism, Love, and hope." Cat tells him. "A site so undeniable, that people will recognize it even under this spell."

"Where do we start?" Max asks and gets to work.

"Think you can do it?" Peter asks him.

We can't stop the Myriad signal, but we can piggyback off of it." Max tells him. "You're lucky this station is old. It's old enough to be using broadcast technology instead of digital. We can transmit a signal by calibrating If to Myriad frequency, without leaving any online fingerprints."

"Take that, Indigo." Kara states.

"It'll ride the wave without anyone knowing it." Peter finishes.

"Quick question. The earr, how did you know I would wear them?" Cat wonders.

"I didn't. I guess..I just had hope." Max admits to them when they hear something on the roof.

"I'll check it out." Kara says and leaves them.

Kara walks out and finds Alex wearing the Kryptonian-Slayer while still under Myriad control.

"I warned you trying to go against me." Non says through Alex. "I created your ultimate opponent. One that knows you're every weakness."

"I am not going to fight my sister." Kara states. "If you wanna fight me, come out and do it yourself. I'm not gonna hurt her."

"You have no choice." Alex tells her. "Kill Alex Danvers or let her kill you. Either way, you loose." She says and pulls out a kryptonite sword.

Kara is torn knowing she has to stop Alex, and can't let her get to the others. The two run at each other and Alex was able to cut her with the sword and starts blasting kryptonite at Kara.

Kara takes to the air and tries to fight off Alex from above when a web attaches itself to Alex. They both look to see that Peter is on the side of the building and is holding the webs on Alex's hands and sends a web grenade to wrap her up.

She starts breaking out of the webbing when Peter leaps down and retracts his mask.

"This is gonna look weird, Alex." Peter admits before placing his head against her's like Gwen and the same thing happens as a spark of lightning leaves his head to Alex's.

"Peter?" Alex asks and Peter sees its worked as she's free.


	18. Love bonds us all

They return inside the station to get the pan into affect.

"So, this plan of yours is to broadcast a symbol of hope." Hank recaps the plan.

"Also a speech about hope." Cat finishes.

"While we're amplifying Spider-Man's brain power to somehow protect himself from Myriad to reach through all of the city." Cat explains. "There's scientific evidence to explain my plan."

"Myriad works by shutting down the connection between the amygdala and rostral anterior cingulate cortex. The parts of the human brain that give rise to optimism and hope." Max explains to them.

"So, when Pe...Spider-Man was talking to me and was focusing on hope, and he touched my head, it sparked them back up. Gave me hope." Gwen explains. "That's what Spider-Man does to me and what they will do when Max gets the connections done.

"If. This equipment is a dinosaur." Max states to them. "If I can get her speech on TV, and Spider-Man's brain activity to go through all the computers and phones with their symbols, I'm even more of a genius than even I thought." Max says as he places the devices onto Peter's head.

"Okay, were all set." Max says and puts them on the air.

Peter feels everything from his life that has given him hope rise back up, as it gives him the power he needs to send a signal throughout the city while Kara gives her speech.

"Citizens of National City. This is Supergirl and Spider-Man, and we hope you can hear us." Kara starts off and sees that Peter is holding onto the hope to keep sending the signal. "We have been attacked. Mothers and fathers, friends and neighbors, children, everyone suddenly stopped by a force of evil as great as this world has ever known. Your attacker has sought to take your free will, your individuality, your spirit. Everything that makes you who you are. When facing an attack like this, it's easy to feel hopeless. We retreat, we lose our strength, lose ourselves. I know. I lost everything when I was young. When I first landed on this planet, I was sad and alone. But I found out that there is so much love in this world out there for the taking."

As she continues to give her speech, Max and Gwen start sending the pictures of the Spider-Man and Supergirl symbol for all to see. "And you, the people of National City, you helped me."

Throughout the city, everyone is breaking free and is seeing the symbols.

"You have me back to myself. You made me stronger than I ever though possible, and I love you for that. Now, in each and everyone of you, there is a light, a spirit, that can not be snuffed out. That won't give up. I need your help again. I need you to hope. Hope. That you will remember that you can all be heroes. Hope. That when faced with an enemy determined to destroy your spirit, you will fight back and thrive. Hope. That those who once may have shunned you will, in a moment of crisis come to your aid. Hope. That you will see again the faces of those you love and perhaps even those you've lost."

All of their phones go off and they look to see everyone is waking up and symbols are appearing on their phones.

"You did it, Spider-Man." Gwen tells the hero as they start shutting it down.

"Nice work, team." Hank congratulates them as Peter is trying to shake off a migraine for focusing that much mental energy.

"Now the entire city is Myriad-proof." Max states happy to say.

-

After getting everything back to normal, Peter is standing outside of Gwen's labs as she's cleaning up the mess and he thinks back to what Kara said in her speech.

"You okay?" Kara asks as she walks up to him.

"I don't know." Peter admits to her. "After everything, I thought Gwen never kept secrets from me. And she never told me that the reason we started dating was because Hank told her to learn my secrets."

"Maybe she was just afraid of how you would react. I mean, why would she still be dating you after you became a member if she didn't need to?" Kara asks him. "I think she loves you, and that she didn't want to loose you. Do you still love her?"

"Till the end of the world." Peter admits.

"Then you know what to do." Kara says and leaves to talk to Alex.

Peter goes inside the labs and Gwen looks to see him walking in. "Peter, before you break up with me, I use want you to know I'm so-"

Gwen gets interrupted by Peter walking up to her and passionately kissing her. Gwen was confused for a second before returning the kiss happy that he's not breaking up with her as she originally thought.

But she needs answers, so she breaks off. "I'm gonna need an explanation." She tells him.

"Look, I was hurt to have to hear you kept a secret from me through Non and not you. But I understand why you didn't tell me." Peter tells her and places his hand across her cheek. "And I know I can always count on you to be there for me." He says and moves to kiss her again when Alex enters the lab.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but we've got a new problem." Alex warns them and they get told the Kryptonians are using the Myriad to destroy everyone's minds.

"The Kryptonians were using Myriad for mind control because the frequency penetrates neural tissue. Now, since we got the Anti-Myriad update from Spider-Man, they're increasing the frequency. We are talking terahertz jumps. It's like usi an uzi on a mosquito." Max explains to them.

"And the humans are the mosquito." Gwen guesses.

"Once the wave reaches its full potential, the electromagnetic energy will create enough pressure to...to kill every human being on earth." Max finishes explaining.

"How long do we have?" Hank asks him.

"Four hours." Max tells them. "I usually love a good countdown, but this is bad."

"Can you find the source and shut it down?" Alex asks him.

"You're lucky I work well under pressure." Max says and gets to work. "Finding them will be the easy part, but defeating them with only two supers and Superman out of commotion, that's the only problem."

"And to think I thought you'd learned by now, we can handle anything." Kara tells him knowing the two of them is all they need. Clark would be a bit of a help, but they have to do without.

"I know you can handle anything. But I'm actually worried. The two of you are going in with no backup, and humans can't get close to the source without exploding." Max explains to them. "There is a chance of this being a suicide mission."

"We're never going to stop. We will finish this for good." Peter promises him.

"That's what I'm rooting for." Max tells them.

"Let's get your suit some updates to keep you alive." Gwen says and drags him off to the labs and Kara sees they made up and is happy for them

-

Gwen updates all of Peter's weapons so that they are filled with kryptonite so he can fight off the army of Kryptonians.

"Repulsers now have a Kryptonite setting, you now have several kryptonite missiles, your metallic arms are even laced with kryptonite. You are ready to fight." Gwen tells him.

Peter smiles at her and remembers the suicidal mission statement Max told them and he knows if he survives or not, he has to ask.

"Listen, before I go, I never officially got your answer on the bridge." Peter tells her and pulls out the ring box to her. "What do you say, Gwen Stacy?" He asks her.

Gwen smiles at him and quickly kisses him before taking the ring and placing it on her finger. "The answer is _Yes_. My answer will always be yes." She tells him and pulls him into another kiss.

"Hey, love birds." Hank's voice fills the labs and they turn to see him in the doorway. "I'm happy for the two of you, but we know where they are. Time to suit up, Spider-Man." He says before leaving.

Peter quickly kisses Gwen before putting his mask back on. "Duty calls." He tells her before leaving.

"An Omegahedron." Kara says as they see the location Max found them at. "We used these as energy sources on Krypton. Just one of those can power an entire city."

"And they're using it to try and destroy the planet." Peter states. "Yep, normal super villains."

"Yep, and it's energy is building by the second." Max tells him.

"So where are the Kryptonians hiding?" Alex asks.

"About five hundred miles northeast of here. Nevada." Max replies.

"What's in Nevada?" Peter questions, not seeing why the most powerful forces on earth would be hiding there.

"In my experience, mediocre buffets and regret." Max jokes.

"It's Fort Rozz." Hank tells them.

"You guys just left the prison there?" Kara asks him.

"You try moving an one million ton alien spacecraft." Hank states to her. "We concealed it using stealth technology we found on board. Made sure the government cordoned off the area."

"That makes it the perfect hiding spot." Gwen replied to that. "They've been hiding in their cage."

"Then let's go." Peter says and starts walking away when Hank stops them.

"I'm coming with you." He tells them.

"What?" Peter asks him.

"You're gonna need all the help you can get." Hank says and transforms back into J'onn.

"Spider-Man, Supergirl, and the Martian Manhunter. Best team up ever!" Gwen states since Hank told her what he's called.

-

The three hero's go flying into the area and see the prison.

"So how do we smoke them out?" Kara asks when Peter's scanners are picking up approaching targets.

"I think we already did." Peter tells them as Non and Indigo come flying up to them and landing.

"Where's your army?" Kara asks.

"Already in their sleeping pods." Non tells them. "Ready for the journey that awaits once we dispose with the three of you."

"And the Omegahedron?" J'onn asks.

"It's right here." Non says while holding the device in his hand. "Take it." He states before tossing it to their feet. "Smash it into little bits. You still won't stop us. It's just a means to an end. It's power comes from her." He says looking at Fort Rozz.

"Can't smash that to little bits, huh?" Indigo asks them.

"You willing to make a bet?" Peter asks Indigo, willing to try.

"This is not what Astra wanted." Kara tells Non. "Please, don't kill everyone." She begs him.

"Your aunt wanted to save this planet. The humans extinction will do just that." Non tells them.

"Like Noah after the flood." Indigo finishes. "Only without Noah. Or you." She says before speeding up to them only for Peter to have blasted her back with his reflexes.

Non then speeds up and starts fighting Supergirl and J'onn flies to help her.

Peter decides while they're doing that, he'll make sure Indigo stays down and fights her from the ground. Peter sends a blast her way and she dodges it and speeds her way and breaks down into his suit.

"I've upgraded myself since the last we fought." Indigo tells Peter as she starts taking over his suit.

"There's something you should know. So did I." Peter tells her and puts the suit on self destruct and ejects out of it. The suit keeps Indigo inside of itself, curtsy of Gwen, and destroys itself. "A gift from my fiancée." He states to the now dead virus when his senses go off and he sees that Kara's in trouble.

"Tell your parents I said hello." Non tells Kara.

"Tell them yourself." Kara says as they both start using heat vision and Kara is failing. Peter looks and sees that J'onn is near but looks like he's injured and Kara gets the upper hand and takes down Non.

"We did it!" Kara cheers to them. "We won."

"We still need to shut down Myriad." Peter reminds her.

"It can't be shut down, fools." Peter's Iron-Spider mask tells them as they look at it. "I already locked the system. The engines won't fire. You won't be able to fly Fort Rozz away. All you'll be able to do is sit back and watch everyone around you die. But between Krypton and Mars, I guess tags old hat for you three." The mask says in the voice if Indigo before shutting down.

"We need to get that thing off the planet." Peter says and they need to find a way to do so.

"We can't get rid of it if we can't power the ship. I'll fly the ship into space myself." Kara tells them.

"If you do that, there will be no oxygen, no gravity, you won't survive in space." Peter informs her.

"I was sent to protect earth. And that's what I'm going to do." Kara tells him. "You helped me be a great hero, Peter. I can't thank you enough for that."

"And you taught me to never give up on hope, friends or family. I'm not gonna let you just die." Peter tells her.

"There's no other choice. The world will need Spider-Man, it doesn't need to loose both of its heroes at once." Kara says before flying off and starts using her strength to lift Fort Rozz.

Peter and J'onn watch from the ground as she flies it above the atmosphere and into space where she's pulled unconscious as Fort Rozz drifts off into space and she starts getting dragged back into earth's atmosphere.

"She's not gonna make it." J'onn conforms the inevitable.

Peter watches as his friend falls to earth, his heart racing when suddenly something inside of him just...snaps.

He then feels a new found strength inside of himself and looks up to Kara before kneeling down.

"What are you doing?" J'onn asks him when suddenly Peter takes a leap high into the air and J'onn watches as he suddenly begins to fly on his own. No suit, no help, just himself.

Peter keeps flying as fast as he can before catching Kara with incredible strength that makes Kara feel like a normal human. He doesn't understand how he's doing this when he suddenly realizes that he doesn't have his suit and looks to see he's flying in mid air.

-

Kara later wakes up to see she's back at the DEO being checked on by Alex.

"What happened?" Kara asks Alex.

"You saved the world. And then Spider-Man saved you." Alex explains to her.

"How? His suit was destroyed." Kara remembers since she left Peter his suit was used to take down Indigo.

"That's something we should have in private after Peter learns himself." Alex says and as she sits up. "But there a lot of people out there wanting to say thank you." She tells Kara and they leave to get an applause form everyone and sees Peter is back in his backup Iron-Spider.

"I got word from the President. She's indebted to the two of you." Hank tells Kara and Peter. "And after everything that's happened in recent events, we won't be keeping secrets from each other. Secrets protect no one. They only undermine what we're striving to accomplish, peace. And even though we've defeated Non and Myriad, evil still persists and there are ever more dangers that we face. Our enemies remain at home, abroad and in the skies beyond our world."

-

Later on, the team is in Gwen's lab to get answers to what the heck happened with Peter out there.

"Okay, after doing multiple tests on your blood, I learnt something. I don't know how we missed this in the five years you've been working with us, but you actually do have half Kryptonian DNA in your system. We just never tested for that since you had human traits." Gwen tells Peter.

"What exactly does that mean?" Hank asks her.

"It means that inside of his body are a few strands of powers, not enough for Peter to use those powers permanently or even almost at all, but enough for when he has enough of an adrenaline rush, he can access them for a blimp second. Similar to how women lift cars to save their children." Gwen explains.

"So, I _do_ have powers like heat vision, flight, bulletproof, Ice breath?" Peter asks her.

"Maybe. But it took a serious amount of pressure and adrenaline to just bring out flight." Gwen warns him.

"So, what will we call this amazing super Spider-Man?" Kara asks him.

"Super-Spider?" Peter takes a shot. "Just don't expect him to be saving your backside every time, Skirt. I'll leave super to you, leave the spider to me." He warns her.

"Spider-Man stays in his Lane, Supergirl stays in hers." Kara agrees.

-

That night, Kara and everyone have come together to celebrate not only their victory to saving their world, but to celebrate the future Mr. and Mrs. Parker.

That party however gets interrupted by something crashing to earth and the three heroes go to check it out.

What they fins shocks them as it's a pod.

"That pod. It's identical to mine." Kara tells them.

"And mine." Peter says and the two of them run up to the front of the pod to find out who's inside.

"Spider-Man, Supergirl, be careful. We don't know what's in there." J'onn warns them and Kara rips the front of the pod off.

"Oh my god." She says after seeing what's inside.

It's another person.

Another alien.

"This planet's getting a bit crowded, wouldn't you agree?" Peter asks her.


	19. Man of Steel

After they found the new guy, Peter and J'onn bring Kara to the department of extra-normal operations.

"Sir, this has always been here? With the glass and the views and..and you both made me constantly fly to that cave every day?" Kara asks them.

"The DEO have several facilities, Skirt." Peter informs her.

"A bat bit me in the other one." Kara tells them.

"The Girl of Steel is afraid of bats." Was all J'onn got from that as they meet up with Alex and Gwen.

"You all knew about this place as well?" Kara asks them.

"Of course, it's like a block from my apartment." Alex informs her.

"It's kinda like the old place, a little better actually. I can get more vitamin D here." Gwen jokes.

"Well, where's the man who fell to earth?" Kara asks and Peter leads her to the medical facility where they moved him.

"He has to be from Krypton." Kara states to Peter. "He must've escaped before the planet exploded, like the three of us did."

"Well, as of right now, he's comatose." Peter informs her.

"His vitals are stable. Breathing is normal. There's not much we can learn from him because..." Gwen was saying when she tried to draw some blood when the needle broke on impact with his skin.

"That proves he's from Krypton." Kara states.

"It only proves that he's not human, which means he could be dangerous." J'onn says as he joins them.

"I would request that Winn help with the investigation." Alex asks J'onn. "We need someone to analyze the pod's telemetry, and Winn does read Kryptonian."

"I got bored. I thought I'd pick up a new language." Winn admits.

"Find out what my team of highly trained alien experts can't." J'onn tells Winn.

"Challenge accepted." Winn says as he leaves with J'onn.

Alex and Kara leaves to talk about her first date with James leaving Gwen and Peter.

"So, what do you think of the new guy?" Gwen asks him.

"I don't know, don't know anything about him worth judging yet." Peter says and they turn to see the news.

"_We are just hours away from the launch of Venture, the first commercial spacecraft designed for suborbital transportation._" The news goes on and they put it on mute.

"Yeah, we both know that's not gonna go well, right?" Peter asks Gwen.

"I have the Space-Spider on stand-by if we need it." Gwen promises him, referring to his suit that's similar to his iron suit, but it can survive space travel. "So, we should find time this week to discuss our wedding." She tells him.

"Tonight, come to my place." Peter tells her. "We make the decisions together. But I'll more than likely just agree with whatever you want." He admits causing her to laugh.

-

Layer that day, Kara and James are on their date while Peter and Gwen are discussing their wedding with the Venture launch on the news.

That's when they see something falling to earth and know the Venture has failed.

"Time to suit up." Gwen tells Peter and hands him the nanotech space suit.

"Time to save the ship." Peter says and places the suit on that's basically the same as the Iron-Spider in the way of gadgets and abilities but is made to withstand the upper atmosphere of earth.

And Kara herself is flying up to help. What they don't know, either of them, is in Metropolis, Clark Kent also saw the news and is flying to help.

Kara and Peter are the first to make it and Peter puts all his power into the thrusters and strength of the suit.

"Need a hand?" A voice asks and they look to see Clark.

"Hey, cuz." Kara greets him.

"What up, Big Man?" Peter greets the man casually.

"It's good to see the two of you." Clark says.

"This looks like a job that requires the three of us." Kara states to them.

"Absolutely " Clark says as he flies to the back of the ship and puts out the fire and helps slow down the ship from behind.

Kara and Peter keep the nose of the ship on an angle and crashes it into an open field gently.

"Whoo!" Peter cheers happy to have helped stop a spacecraft.

As he does that, the Super's take a moment to catch up.

"That was awesome." Kara states. "I mean, that was terrible. But it was awesome." She says and runs up to Clark. "We've never saved anything together."

"I know." Clark tells her.

"Great. Two Super's. Just what one city needs." Peter jokingly complains when a group of bikers sees them.

"I usually say hi." Kara tells Clark.

"Me too." Clark says and they turn to the bikers.

"Way to go, Supergirl." The girl biker cheers.

"That was awesome, Spider-Man." The boy biker tells him.

"That's Superman." The dad states.

"I used to change his diapers." Kara tells them looking to Clark.

"Not exactly sure you have to tell them that." Clark tells her.

"No, I think I really did." Kara states to him.

-

The three of them return to the DEO and everyone is shocked to see the Man of Steel himself in their building.

"Everyone, this is my cousin...I guess you already know." Kara admits seeing the silence of the room.

"Hi." Clark greets them all and shakes a few hands. "I just want to thank you all for your hard work protecting Earth." He says to them all.

Gwen and Winn exit the labs to see what's happening when they see Superman.

"Oh. He's coming toward me." Winn says.

"My god, he's more handsome in person." Gwen states, never being this close to Superman.

"Winn, this is my cousin, Superman." Kara introduces them to each other and they shake hands.

"And this must be Gwen." Clark says looking to Peter and Gwen. "Peter has told me a lot about you. Congratulations on you engagement." He tells them.

"How did he know that we were engaged?" Gwen asks Peter.

"You have a ring on, you know." Peter reminds her and Gwen looks and sees that's the hand she's shaking with.

"My thinking brain not want to work." Gwen says nervously.

"Okay, let's get you somewhere to calm down." Peter says and starts dragging Gwen away.

Clark then meets up with J'onn and Alex and they show him their mystery guest.

"He landed on earth just last night in what looks to be a Kryptonian pod." Peter tells him as he meets back up with them.

"We don't know who he is." Kara tells him.

"Did you try using a quantum scan to determine his age?" Clark asks them.

"First thing we did." Kara confirms.

"And you x-ray bisioned him for foreign objects, like a cybernetic data core?" Clark asks and Kara did not.

"So, my handy translator just finished decrypting the pod's data log." Winn says as he joins them. "Now, it seems sleeping beauty on his journey from Krypton passed through something called the Segara Beyal."

"The Well of Stars." Kara tells them looking at the destination. "My father took me there once. Time doesn't pass there. So that's why he looks this way."

"When you're finished we have to talk about the Venture." J'onn tells them as he walks through the med lab and they follow him. "The company behind the Venture said there was an explosion when the ship reached low orbit insertion."

"If something like that was gonna go wrong, it should've happened earlier when it took off, not when it came in to land." Peter states.

"Exactly. And the Venture was build here in National City. I think we should investigate this further." J'onn tells them.

"Maybe a mild-mannered reporter should make some inquiries while he's here in National City." Clark offers to them.

"Actually, I was gonna have my team take a look at it." J'onn says.

"While Superman is here, we should include him." Kara replies. "You can work out of Catco. Just steer clear of ms. Grant. She's been in a mood."

"Don't worry, I've got some sway with Cat Grant." Clark assures her before leaving.

"So, Superman knew who you were?" Peter asks J'onn. "What happened with the two of you?" He wonders.

"Nothing." J'onn says before walking away.

"We have got something on someone who was supposed to be the Venture, but canceled last second." Gwen says as she catches up with them.

"Who?" J'onn and Peter ask at once.

"Lena Luther." Gwen tells them.

"We might wanna get Clark and Skirt back here." Peter states and Alex starts calling her sister.

"But isn't Lex in prison?" Gwen asks.

"Yeah, but his sister is now in charge of Luther Corp...and she moved to National City just recently." J'onn informs her.

"This could mean trouble." Gwen agrees with them.

-

Clark and Kara went to talk to Lex's sister at Luther Corp and she explains that her co pant developed the piece that exploded and handed them their data.

Then they returned to the DEO and handed their findings to them to look over.

What they found was surprising when they learned that Lena was the target, not the cause.

The three heroes leave to find Lena who's inside a helicopter that's under attack by weaponized drones.

As the drones begin to fire at the helicopter the two Kryptonians block the bullets either with their bulletproof skin

"_I thought you would show up_." Whoever's controlling the drones say to them. "_You spoil all the fun._"

"If you were expecting us, you should've brought something stronger than a few measly drones." Clark informs him.

"_I did. I brought my wits. I'] have drones planted throughout the city, targeting the populous as we speak."_ He informs them.

"Well, it's a good thing we have a man on the job." Kara states referring to Spider-Man.

Throughout the city, Peter is searching for the drones and either allows Gwen to hack into them to shut them down, or he blasts them.

For one of the drones, it already targeted a family, so Peter flew in and allowed his suit to take the damage before turning around and blasting it from the sky.

"That was awesome!" The kid of the family says to Peter before he flies back out to stop the rest of the drones.

With the Super family, they were able to stop the drones and land Lena's chopper.

"What the hell was that?" Lena asks them.

"Someone's trying to kill you." Kara informs her which confuses and terrifies Lena.

-

Peter returns to the DEO as Clark also returned and he goes to find Gwen.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." Peter says as he finds her checking in on the new Kryptonian who arrived.

"Well, checking in on our new guest here." Gwen tells him as she's pulled into a kiss. "Peter, I'm working."

"And I'm trying to show my fiancée I love her." Peter replies and Gwen just laughs at him before starting to kiss him back. "I'm sorry our planning got interrupted." He apoligizes.

"It's okay. I had time to tell my family we're getting married and I'm pretty sure that my mom squealed so high pitch that the dog started complaining." Gwen jokes.

"What about the drones? Get anything off of them?" He asks, changing the subject.

"Well, they are state of the art. I was able to pull a print off of it, and we're waiting for the results." She explains when Alex comes in.

"Results just came in." Alex tells them. "Come on."

"His name is John Corbin." J'onn tells them all as they meet up to the computers. "International assassin for hire. He's been linked to Intergang, Kasnian terrorists, and the genocide in Corto Maltese."

"If you want somebody high-profile killed, this is the guy to hire." Alex finishes.

"But who would want Lena Luther dead?" Peter asks them when he notices Kara's not here. "Hey, where's Skirt?"

"Trying to talk Lena out of going through with the renaming ceremony." Clark tells them.

"Sounds like she's just as stubborn as her brother." Gwen comments on Lena's behavior since she's also as familiar with Lex Luther.

"I'll have Agent Danvers and Parker in hand." J'onn states and looks to Alex. "This guy doesn't seem to care who gets hurt as long as he gets his target."

"Kara and I will be there, too." Clark promises.

-

Kara couldn't talk Lena out of going to the ceremony and Alex is in the crowd with Peter and the Supers there waiting for something to happen when a massive explosion goes off and everyone starts running.

During the madness, Kara and Clark get changed and protect the people from the debris when L-Corp starts toppling and the two of them fly to stop it from falling.

Lena runs up to an officer and believes she's safe when in reality, the officer is John and he pulls out a gun on her when Peter comes flying in front of John and takes the bullet himself and then knocks John out with one punch.

Kara and Clark were able to finally stabilize the building so it won't come crashing down on the city.

-

They learned that John was hired by Lex himself as he is finally arrested and they know that Lena will be safe.

Kara made a decision after Cat offered her a real job out of Cat's assistant and decides to become a reporter for Catco, and also explained to James that they won't be able to work as dating but more better as friends.

Winn was given a spot at the DEO for a job and Clark has said he will be sticking around for a while.

Peter and Gwen have started to at least get the guest list down for their wedding, but are still taking their time to decide on everything else.

But what they don't know is that John was taken out of police custody and was brought to Cadmus and turned into Metallo.


	20. Metallo

As time goes on for the team, with Superman around, Kara has started becoming cocky with Clark always there to help.

On the plus side, with him around, Peter and Gwen had more time to focus on their wedding plans.

"Team Krypton was just having #toomuchfun." The two hear Kara say as they come back. "I mean, I've always loved being Supergirl. But today..."

"Next time it would be nice if you followed protocol and alerted us that an alien combative was no longer an active threat." J'onn tells Kara. "Your cousin may not work for the DEO, but you still do."

"Sorry." Kara apologizes. "We were...We we're just having-"

"#toomuchfun." Peter says as he joins them. "Yeah, we heard you." He says when the building gets a power surge.

"Energy drain coming from the holding area." Gwen informs them. "You know, again."

They go to the holding area where their new guest is being checked on.

"It started happening last night." Winn tells them.

"All energy resources at the DEO suddenly diverted to him." Gwen finishes when Clark notices the kryptonite.

"You're exposing him to kryptonite?" Clark asks J'onn. "He's a survivor. Not a prisoner."

"It's a precaution." J'onn informs him. "We don't know anything about him." He states when the power comes back on.

"His vitals have jumped again." Winn tells Gwen.

"At the same rate as all of these power drains." Gwen replies.

"He's repairing himself at a cellular level?" Clark asks them.

"Like photosynthesis." Gwen confirms. "His cells are absorbing the electrical energy and converting the to chemical energy."

"I should go." Clark says and leaves.

With him gone, Kara looks towards J'onn. "I know you two aren't the best of friends. But you promised you'd be nice to him while he's here." She reminds him.

"To be fair, his exact words were _try_." Peter reminds her.

"How...How is it hard to be nice to Superman?" Kara asks him. "He's Superman."

"If it means so much to you, we will get along." J'onn promises before leaving.

Peter then starts walking away as Kara and Alex talk about their sister night and Kara rushes over to Peter.

"Hey, you mind if I ask you something?" Kara asks him. "Why is it Clark is the _big man_ and I'm Skirt?" She finally asks.

Peter just stops and smiles at that's what's bothering her before turning to face Kara. "Because he's literally a big man. And you wear a skirt for no real reason." He explains to her.

"Come on." Kara protests.

"I'm sorry, but compared to me, he's big. He's one of the few people I literally have to look up to. You are one of the dozens of people I am at eye level with." Peter informs her. "Hence _big man_, and why you are _Skirt_."

-

That night, the Danvers sister night was interrupted by someone with a kryptonite chestpiece, and a metal skeleton who called himself Metallo.

His chest was able to shoot out blasts of focused kryptonite that was able to weaken Clark and Kara until Clark was able to shoot him away before returning them to the DEO.

"You told me that only the DEO had access to kryptonite." Clark tells J'onn. "So how would you like to explain what just happened out there?"

"I wanna know who sees kryptonite and thinks, _let's turn this into a robot_." Gwen wonders.

"I was thinking the same." Peter whispers to her.

"A shipment went missing four months ago." J'onn informs him. "We've done all we can to find it."

"Four months ago?" Kara asks.

"Went missing?" Clark also asks.

"It was stolen." Peter weighs in. "We thought it was an inside job but everyone in the transport came up clean."

"So you have a mole?" Clark replies to that.

"We don't know that." J'onn tells him.

"If you'd gotten rid of it when I told you to..."

"We would have been helpless when Non and Astra launched Myriad. Or have you forgotten that there was a force even the Man of Steel couldn't defeat?" J'onn asks Clark and he places his hand on his chest.

"Superman and Martian Manhunter are gonna fight. This is terrible." Winn squeals. "This is awesome."

"My moneys on Manhunter." Gwen tells him.

"We have given our lives to protect the people of earth. If you cared about Kara at all..." Clark was saying, causing J'onn to get angry.

"Watch what you say." J'onn warns him while grabbing him back.

"Or what?!" Clark asks when all of their computers go crazy and a message appears.

_"People of National City. The earth has been stolen from us. And the enemy has come in the guise of heroes._" The voice says and shoves photos of the team. "_They say they come in peace, to protect us from ourselves. But how long will it be before these God's decide to rule instead of serve? We are the antidote to their poison. We are the scientists who will show them what humans are capable of. Those who have sided with the invaders will not be sparred. You cannot stop us. We are everywhere. We are Cadmus._" The video says before shutting off and the screens go to normal.

"Cadmus?" Peter asks.

"Announcing themselves to the world." Winn adds.

"And just declared war on extra terrestrials." Gwen adds.

"They turned John into Metallo to fight the two of you." Alex tells them.

"And Metallo isn't flesh and blood anymore. These people gave him a metal endoskeleton." Clark tells them.

"Traces of the alloy had to end up on your hands when you punched him to kingdom come." Peter says.

"I can analyze it at the Fortress of Solitude." Clark assures them.

"Agents Stacy and Shaw, go get the anti-kryptonite technology out of storage." J'onn asks Winn and Gwen. "See if you can improve upon it for our two friends."

"I get to help make Superman's new suit?" Winn stutters out.

"No pressure." Gwen says while patting him to follow her as J'onn and Clark leave for the Fortress.

-

What they were able to get form the alloy was that it was promethium, the strongest metal on earth. The same metal that Gwen used to create the Kryptonian-Slayer's.

"Get to scanning the city for promethium within a hundred mile radius." J'onn tells Gwen who is back at her computer.

Gwen does her thing and quickly finds it.

"This gets easier and easier." Gwen says as she gets a location.

"That's an industrial district. Cadmus can't be stationed there." Peter tells her.

"At the moment that means Metallo's on his own." Clark replies.

"Those suits are very nearly totally ready." Winn informs Clark. "And by that, I mean they're in no way ready."

"We're gonna have to go without them." Clark says. "We might not get this chance again, we'll stop him." Clark says meaning he doesn't need/want Peter's help as he leaves.

"I feel a bit betrayed and unneeded." Peter tells Gwen.

-

Once Clark and Kara got there, they fought Metallo when they learnt Cadmus created a secondary Metallo and sent him to attack Metropolis.

So they left John's Metallo and chased after the second one only to arrive to Kryptonian Park too late as Metallo already destroyed it and escaped.

As for back at the base, Winn explains how kryptonite leaves residue that is easily traceable. That gives Alex the idea of finding out who stole the kryptonite, and gave it to Cadmus.

Winn and Alex decide to go as Gwen finishes up the anti-kryptonite technology for the Super's. They learn it was Agent McGill, who had no reason to have kryptonite on him. Since he wasn't part of the team that moved it, has to be the mole working for Cadmus.

Staging a trap for him, Alex puts a transport together for kryptonite and plans on following him, and bring Peter as backup.

Kara later returns to the DEO to see they're missing.

"Winn, have you seen Alex or Peter?" Kara asks her friend.

"Alex..Alex Danvers and Peter? Peter as Spider-Man?" Winn asks nervously.

"Yeah, I needed to talk to Alex and I can't seem to find Peter." Kara explains.

"Well, they're not here. Maybe they're with Gwen." Winn offers as a solution.

"No, I already looked. Winn, where are they?" Kara asks, knowing he's hiding something.

-

With Alex, McGill was pulling the kryptonite stash into a warehouse that must be his meet up point for Cadmus.

"Freeze!" Alex warns him as she and Peter approach him with their weapons raised.

"It's not what it looks like, Danvers." McGill tries defending himself.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." Peter tells him.

"Here's what's gonna happen, we gonna bring you in. Once there, you're gonna tell us everything you know about Cadmus." Alex tells him.

"No, I'm not." McGill says when another gunshot goes off and they turn to see they're surrounded by Cadmus Agents.

"Agent dangers of the DEO, and Spider-Man. Nice to meet you." The woman in charge tells them. "I'll tell your father you say hello." She tells Alex which confuses her.

"My father?" Alex asks, confused to hear he's alive. "Where is he?"

"I suggest you die remembering him as he was. It's better that way. Unless the you care to join him. Cadmus welcomes any bright minds willing to help our cause." She tells them.

"My father would never collaborate with you." Alex states as Peter keeps his repulsers aimed at them.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." Peter says before shooting her and the agents start trying to fight the two of them off.

Alex starts shooting as their leader makes her get away and the two of them fight off the rest of her agents like their nothing when Kara suddenly comes flying in.

"Five minutes too late, Skirt." Peter informs her.

"I didn't come here for this, I need your help with Metallo." Kara explains to him.

-

"Okay, so this job was a bit rushed, but these plates should stop Metallo from killing you." Gwen promises the Supers showing the plates.

"Nice work." J'onn compliments.

"What's the plan?" Peter asks Kara.

"Cadmus things that we are above the rest of the world, that we'll retreat to our own cities, just wait for them to come to us. What they won't be expecting us for us to have backup." Kara explains to them.

"We're listening." Clark tells her.

-

Clark was back in Metropolis helping them clean up when Metallo-1 comes flying in ready to fight.

Metallo-2 was in National City waiting when Kara comes flying in.

"I told you I'd be back." Kara tells him.

"And I told you I'd burn you alive." John remind her before sending a blast her way and the chest plate protects her.

Metropolis, Clark gets the same blast but the same result.

National City, Kara then drops to the floor and throws a car Metallo-2's way and flies at him and she now doesn't have the plate on.

"Now it's time to punch your face." Kara tells him before sending a powerful punch to his face.

The two then began to fight when Metallo-2 punches her in the chest, sending her tumbling. He then picks Kara up and slams her into the ground.

Metropolis, Clark flies right at Metallo-1 as the kryptonite isn't affecting him until Metallo punches his chestpiece, damaging it.

Trying to fight off the kryptonite, Clark goes into punch when he gets beaten in and a little girl runs up and changes into J'onn.

"Strength in numbers." J'onn tells Metallo before throwing him.

National City, Metallo stands over Supergirl ready to finish her off when suddenly Kara comes speeding in and slams him off of Supergirl.

Suddenly, Supergirl begins to glitch to reveal Iron-Spider disguised as Kara.

"Yikes, my suit took a big punch." Peter informs Kara and sees the arc reactor was damaged.

"Think you can still take him?" Kara asks as she helps him stand.

"Let's finish it." Peter says as they approach John.

"Thought you could divide and conquer?" Kara asks Metallo. "You might work better alone, but we don't." She tells him and run in to fight him off. Peter sends two beams his way and starts melting his skin, revealing his exoskeleton.

Kara goes in and punches him in the face.

Clark spins and sends his Metallo flying towards J'onn who smashes Metallo into the ground.

Metallo punches Peter's arc reactor once more and it starts failing. But that gives him an idea. Kara punches Metallo, getting Peter free of him.

Metallo grabs the chest plate off of Clark and J'onn uses his phasing powers to take out his kryptonite chestpiece.

Peter opens up his suit to free the arc reactor and watches the two fight before he can see his opening.

"Skirt, time to blow." Peter tells her before throwing his arc reactor at Metallo and Kara lasers the technology for it to expode, and turns Metallo onto shards.

"Nice job." Kara says and raises her hand and Peter decides to give her a hi-5.

-

Now after Metallo is gone, J'onn has finally decided on getting rid of all the kryptonite on earth.

"All the kryptonite on earth, encased in lead. I trust you'll do the right thing, Superman." Hank tells him.

"Thank you." Replied Clark.

"I'm gonna miss those kryptonian-slayers." Gwen admits.

"I'm gonna miss being evenly matched to Skirt and Big Man." Peter says as Clark says goodbye to everyone and quickly hugs Peter.

"You're getting better at being..."

"Human?" Peter asks. "You got Skirt to thank for that." He admits as Clark takes the kryptonite and flies off.

"You have changed a lot in the past year." Gwen admits as Kara leaves to check on their guest.

"We've all changed in the past year." Peter says when his senses go off and they turn to see the visitor's awake and is choking Kara.

"Bad time to get rid of the kryptonite." Gwen states.

"Run." Peter pleads, not wanting hwe to get hurt and starts chasing the new guy as he leaps out the window and escaped.

"I should really keep my suit on me." He mumbles knowing he needs his web shooters to catch up with him.


	21. Revolution

"I sure picked the wrong time to get rid of all my kryptonite." J'onn states after what just occurred with the new guy who's escaped.

"You doing okay, Skirt?" Peter asks Kara.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaken." Kara replies to him. "Where is he?"

"He disappeared into the city." Alex tells her.

"Which is just what we don't need. A rouge Kryptonian on the loose just as the President is due for a visit." J'onn says, a bit annoyed.

"Wait, the President is coming here?" Kara asks.

"Yeah, wants to tour the DEO while in National City signing the Alien Amnesty Act." Peter tells her.

"It's amazing, an executive order allowing aliens on earth to come out of the shadows and live as full citizens. She's making history." Kara comments on it.

"Not in my book, I think she's making a big mistake." J'onn comments back.

"How can you of all people say that?" Kara asks.

"Because it's been my hard experience that humans and aliens don't mix." J'onn informs her.

"What about the three of us?" Kara asks again.

"What about us?" Peter asks her. "We look human, we blend in. Hell, you heard the message my father left. They put a mental blockade in my head in case anyone wanted to control me." He reminds her.

"Yeah, and a lot of aliens can't just blend in." J'onn adds on. "And people in this world don't have much tolerance for others who look different. I say that as an alien and as someone who's worn the face of a black man for 15 years."

"J'onn's right. I can count the number of good aliens I know on one hand with a finger to spare." Alex says.

"I'm just glad the President doesn't see ways like you guys do." Kara says.

"Then you can tell her that when we go to meet her." Peter tells her and she freezes.

"What?" Kara asks.

"She expects National City's two highest-profile heroes to greet her on the tarmac." Alex explains to her.

"I'm meeting the President?" Kara asks excitedly.

"Unless you're too nervous?" Alex offers.

"Me? I'm not...no, I'm not nervous. Yeah, I'm nervous. It's the President!" Kara exclaims.

"You two will be representing this entire organization. I expect you'll be professional." J'onn tells them.

"When aren't I?" Peter asks.

"Yes. Of course." Kara agrees.

"And for the record, she's the one who's lucky to meet the two of you." J'onn informs them.

"Wow, J'onn, an actual nice compliment." Peter says impressed by him.

"Should I get a blow out?" Kara asks them.

"Oh, dear god." J'onn says as he leaves.

-

The next day, Kara and Peter fly over to the airport and meet up at the tarmac as everybody cheers as the President exits the plane and Peter's senses go off when a fire is shot and hits one of the presidents guards.

"Protect the President!" Peter tells Kara as he flies into the air to find out who's shooting when he suddenly gets hit and thrown into a tower.

Kara was able to keep her safe, but whoever was attacking seems to have made their escape.

Later the DEO and police come in to find out what exactly went down.

"So, the burn pattern is consistent with the Kryptonian heat-vision signature. Which I am obviously gonna rule out Supergirl and Superman, and that would only leave the new Kryptonian." Gwen tells them looking over the data.

"Our escaped Kryptonian's been awake six hours and the first thing he does is try to kill the President?" Kara asks.

"Winn's working on tracking him." Alex assures them.

"Are we sure this is our guy?" Peter asks them. "I mean, how does he even know how to control these powers let alone use them? I think this is someone else."

"Let's see what we can gather here and work on finding him." Alex offers and they agree to that.

-

"Welcome to the DEO, Madam President." J'onn greets her as she enters their base.

"I'm surprised, now that your true identity is known to the world, you don't like openly as your Martian self." The President tells Hank.

"I find looking human makes people feel more comfortable." J'onn explains.

"Hopefully, my Alien Amnesty Act will change that." She tells him as they walk to the science department. "For you and everyone else from beyond the stars that have made Earth their home. I know the DEO's mission is to hunt renegade aliens, but that mission is going to have to adapt. You disagree, Director?"

"I do, Madam President." J'onn admits. "There are aliens out there, killers who wouldn't understand the concept of the very rights you're offering them. Evil creatures who could take advantage of your good will."

"I imagine the very same thing was once said about you, J'onn J'onzz but someone gave you the benefit of the doubt. Isn't it time we paid that forward?" The President asks. "I think of no better time than the present to extend our hand in friendship."

"Even if that hand might get bitten off?" J'onn asks.

"One has to have hope."

"What if it's false hope?"

"It's hope, J'onn. How can it be false?" She asks him.

"Wow, you're seriously nice." Gwen comments.

"Madam President, our head of science, Gwen Stacy." J'onn introduces them.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Gwen answers nervously. "I mean, I just make everything, design everything, and make everything look cooler."

To that, the President leaves to have a talk with Gwen about everything she does and designs.

Kara had to leave to her first assignment as a reporter when Winn calls out.

"Hey, I found our missing Kryptonian." Winn tells them.

"Where is he?" Peter asks, ready to find him.

"Looks like an abandoned warehouse in the Arts District." He tells Peter who leaves while Winn explains how he did it and didn't notice he was gone.

-

Peter and Alex lead a team to apprehend him only to find the head of science for the NCPD, Maggie.

"Seems to be a lot of firepower for a fed." Maggie comments to them.

"Clear the building." Alex tells the group.

"Don't bother, your boy's gone." Maggie informs them.

"How'd you fish this place?" Alex asks.

"I'm a detective, Agent Danvers. I detect." Maggie reminds her. "I heard stories of black ops anti-alien strike team. Sounded like the boogeyman, But here you stand."

While she was talking, Peter finds the bracelet that Winn was tracking to find him.

"Gwen, Winn, we missed him." Peter informs the team and sees they're back at square one.

-

Alex and Peter returned to the DEO when Alex got a call from Maggie to show her where she gets her information on aliens, and it's from a alien bar as Kara is at the DEO struggling with her article.

"Gwen, can you scan the city for any pan orbital transmissions heading into space?" Alex asks Gwen as she returns.

"Child's play." Gwen replies and gets to work to find Not one, but several transmissions. "Several deep space signals. Loud and clear."

"Broadcasting from where?" Peter asks.

"The Mount Pride Observatory." Gwen replies.

"And that's where we will find our alien John Doe." Alex states.

"Where'd you find this out?" Peter asks her curious.

"Long story." Alex admits and doesn't want to get into it right now.

"He must be trying to contact Krypton. He doesn't know it was destroyed." Kara guesses.

"Actually...he's not calling Krypton." Gwen informs them as she goes over the information.

"Where's the signal heading to?" Peter asks, confused.

"Uh, Winn, can you pull up the DEO star charts?" Gwen asks the man and he does it.

"According to these very cool charts, he beamed a signal directly to a planet called...Daxam." Winn tells them and Kara starts freaking out and runs off.

"What, do we not like Daxam's?" Peter asks jokingly and chases after her.

-

At the observatory, Mon-El, the John Doe alien, was waiting for a response when Kara came crashing in and flies at the Daxam and he throws her to the ground when Peter comes flying in to see him kick Kara.

Peter then raised his repulsers ready to fire, and a few missiles from his shoulders and wrist ready to fire.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Mon-El tells them.

"Sure you don't." Kara says while getting back up.

"Look, before this gets out of hand, let's all just talk." Peter tells them.

"There's no point in trying to talk to a Daxomite." Kara informs Peter.

"You know where I'm from?" Mon-El asks.

"Yep, and you should've stayed there." Kara states to Mon-El.

"He crash landed here, remember?" Peter reminds Kara. "Look, just come with us and we'll get this sorted out." He tells Mon-El who blindly agrees.

-

They return to the DEO where Mon-El is placed in a holding cell for the time being.

"So, our mystery alien is from Daxam?" J'onn asks them.

"I've never heard of Daxam." Winn tells them.

"It's a sister world of Krypton." J'onn explains. "Both capable of sustaining life, both orbiting the same sun."

"You've never mentioned it before." Alex tells Kara.

"Do the Hatfield's mention the McCoy's?" Kara asks her sister.

"I take it the planets didn't get along." Peter takes a wild guess.

"Hundreds of years ago, Krypton And Daxam fought a bloody war to a stalemate. Thousands of lives were lost on both sides because of a pointless war Daxam started." Kara informs him knowing he doesn't have much memory of Krypton for good reason.

"What were they fighting against?" Gwen asks.

"Krypton was a Democracy. A world of explorers, philosophers, scientists, even the royal family, the House of Ren, were all basically just leaders of all the fields." Kara tries explaining.

"That explains a lot about you." Gwen tells Peter who laughs and scoffs how science runs in his blood family _and_ earth family.

"And Daxam was a monarchy. With kings and queens who ruled a population of hoodlums." Kara finishes explaining. "We has a saying on Krypton for Daxamites, _May tex kolar Daxam_."

"And that means..." Alex asks.

"Nothing I can repeat in English." Kara tells her.

"So if Daxamites are as bad as you just apparently said they were, then it's no wonder this guy is trying to kill the President, right?" Winn asks.

"But it still doesn't explain why." J'onn says and Kara offered to go down to talk to him.

"I'm still not convinced that it's him who's trying to kill the President." Peter tells them.

"Yeah, I kind of agree. Does he even know what a President even is?" Gwen wonders. "I mean, he tried sending a signal home and as a pass time, he tried to kill the head of state?"

"Watch out for any trouble during the signage of the Amnesty if you feel this way." J'onn tells Peter. "I know to trust you and your senses by now."

"This isn't my senses, it's my gut this time." Peter informs him. "Let's hope my gut is as right as my senses."

-

At the signing, Peter is watching from a building roof ready to swing or fly in at the first sign of danger and hopes ther isn't any trouble.

"_Does it look okay from your position, Peter?_" Gwen asks into his com link.

"I can see the entire celebration from here and it seems clear so far." Peter reports in.

"_With our wayward Daxamite locked up, I don't think we'll have any problems._" Kara tells him as the President gets ready for the signing.

"My fellow Americans. Over a century ago, this nation erected a monument in New York harbor. A Statue of Liberty. That statue looked down upon Ellis Island, where thousands of immigrants came to seek refuge, from a home country that didn't want them, that wouldn't have them. But America took them in. That is our story. The American people today, stand as one with history. No longer will our alien visitors be strangers, committed to the shadows, forced to the fringes of a hostile and unwelcoming world. They will be granted the full rights and privileges of American citizens. The Statue of Liberty will stand for aliens, too."

"Gotta say, I'm loving the speech." Peter admits as his senses warn him somethings about to happen and he quickly shoots out a web and swings down. Just in time to activate his new holo-shield on his wrist that protects his entire body, courtesy of Gwen Stacy who got the idea watching _Star Wars_. And used it to stop the flames from hitting the President.

"Madam President, you okay?" Peter asks her holding the shield out to cover him and her.

"Thank you." The President tells Peter as Kara sees the attacker.

She's a flame-redhead with fire coming off of her hands and from her eyes. Kara goes in for an attack only to get shot backwards by her heat vision.

Peter makes sure the President gets away safely before going in to help stop her and shoots a couple of webs at her and uses his shield to move forward and Gwen comes up with an idea.

"_Peter, I'm changing your repulsers setting from heat to shoot ice. Make it count._" Gwen informs him and he gets the idea.

Peter shoots her with his new repulsers and it causes Red Hot to use her powers too much and Peter freezes her hands and sheds a quick blast to her head to knock her unconscious.

-

Kara sees she made a mistake with Mon-El by just assuming he was trying to kill the President and lets him out of his cell to get to know him properly this time. But the bad news came when she had to explain when Krypton exploded, it took down Daxam with it.

Now with the signing of the Amnesty done, the President visits the DEO one last time before leaving.

"And a very personal thank you to both of you." The President tells Peter and Kara.

"It was a honor, Madam President." Peter tells her.

"It was nothing. And I still can't believe I got to see _Air Force One_." Kara tells her.

"If you think that's cool, you ought to see my other jet." She tells Kara.

"Madam President, I am still wary of your policy." J'onn tells her.

"It's not enough to defend the world, J'onn. You need to live in it too." President tells him while leaving.

"Could she be any cooler?" Kara asks.

"I don't think so." Peter admits.

As the President walks away, her eyes give for a yellowish glow revealing she's a alien while leaving.

-

J'onn goes to visit the bar Alex mentioned to him and found a alien named M'gann.

The last Daughter of Mars.

But in reality, she's a White Martian in disguise.


	22. Cadmus

They were just testing Mon-El's powers, while he explains to them that he was supposed to get the prince of Daxam off the planet before it exploded, but the prince made Mon-El leave so he could share the fate of his people.

After assessing his powers, Kara had offered to help him be more human as the team at the DEO get him everything he's going to need and got him a place at Catco.

Peter was swinging through the city when Gwen warns him that there's a robbery taking place and Kara is already at the scene.

Once he gets there, Kara has already changed and he sees these guys have guns and bigger weapons.

"You do know those bullets aren't going to work on me, right?" Kara reminds them.

"I'm glad I didn't bring any bullets." One of them says and raise their weapon that shoots blasts of electricity sending her flying.

James, who was with Kara when it happened, tries to help but is beaten when Peter comes flying in and blasts his repulser at one of the to get stopped by the weapon.

Peter tries it with both of his hands and it does nothing as another goon shoots him in the back, sending him flying.

"Okay...that hurts." Peter says as he tries getting up after that blast he felt even through the nanotechnology.

-

At the DEO, Gwen identifies the weapon as an Anndrannian Photon Cannon.

"How'd these guys get their hands on alien technology?" J'onn wants to know.

"Are you sure they weren't Anndrannian? Alex asks them.

"Well, they weren't purple with fins, so I'm sure." Kara informs her.

"Well, you're lucky you were hit before it was fully charged." Gwen tells her. "This thing has the ability to erupt planets to their core. No telling what it could do to Kryptonians."

"Well, whatever they are, we gotta find a way to stop them and the weapons." Peter interjects.

"So it emits phased muon particles. I could come up with a way to detect it." Winn offers when their computers go crazy again.

"_You were warned_." The face of Cadmus appears on their screens again. "_The alien invaders are dangerous. Their intentions, malicious. They possess power we cannot hope to match. And their technology, brought from other worlds, is falling into the wrong hands. We should not be opening our arms to them. We should be locking them up and taking their weapon away. You did not heed us, but you will need the chaos that amnesty has brought. You will pay the price in fear and blood. And you will beg us to save you. We are Cadmus."_ They say before the screens go back to normal.

"I'm already getting sick of these guys." Peter tells the rest of them.

"Kind of a coincidence that Cadmus releases a new video just as criminals get their hands on alien weapons." Alex comments.

"What do Cadmus is the one giving the the weapons?" Kara asks.

"Then I'd like to know what idiot's in charge over there." Peter states but sees her point.

"So because the photon cannon is powered by electromagnetism, it left a radiation signature on Supergirl and Spider-Man's suits after the blasts, so we might be able to put a tracking algorithm together to find them." Winn says to Peter when they both see Alex is spaces out.

"Hey, you okay, Alex?" Peter asks.

"Maggie is such a terrible pool player. I even tried to let her win and she couldn't keep up." Alex tells them.

"Ma...Maggie, the NCPD Officer?" Winn asks.

"Yeah, she's been kind of down. Her girlfriend broke up with her." Alex explains.

"Must be tough." Peter replies to that news.

"I don't know, lately she just haven't been acting like...Maggie. She's normally so tough, and now she just seems vulnerable. I wish there was something I could do to help her." Alex explains.

"Yeah, I try to stay out of other people's relationships." Winn tells them.

"I wouldn't know, I'm the one to stay out of them as well. I'm engaged after all, I've got my own problems. Like trying to pick a date." Peter says when they get a alert of another attack.

"Attack at Jefferson and Park." Gwen calls from the labs and Peter runs off and takes to the sky.

-

Kara and Peter make it to see they have the weapons and are using them to make things float,

"You made it." One of them say and Peter uses his webs to web their car and they fight them off when the one with the antigravity gun shoots a police car, sending it into the air.

Kara flies off after it to save the officer and while he was distracted, Peter blasted their weapons but ended up getting run over by their secondary vehicle and escaped.

-

They return to the DEO and Peter has an ice pack to his head after that ramming he took.

"How's your head?" Gwen asks him.

"I have a thick skull, I'll live." Peter tells her, happy to have heard that Kara was able to save the cop at least.

"..._you will beg us to save you. We are Cadmus._" The video says as Winn looks over it for any clues.

"You are lame." Winn mocks holding a Nerf gun to the computer screen.

Peter and Gwen just chuckle at him loving having Winn around.

"You liking your new bestie?" Peter asks Gwen.

"Well, it is a bit boring being the only head of science, having someone who knows what they're doing and what you're saying helps. You know, someone I'm not dating and marrying." Gwen tells him.

"Yeah, we still need to pick a date." Peter tells her.

"I know, but I wanna find a perfect dress first before finding the perfect date for our perfect day." She tells him before kissing Peter.

-

The next day, Kara shows up saying Lena Luthor has asked Kara to have Supergirl protect her fundraiser from the people with the weapons. The bad news is that she also expects Kara to be there.

That's where Peter comes in.

"No. I'm not doing it." Peter states to her crazy plan.

"Come on, I just need you to use that hologram thing to make it seem that Supergirl is there while I'm there as Kara." Kara explains to him.

"You want me to be Supergirl for a whole night. For the sister of the madman that once tried to kill me." Peter informs her but sees she needs to keep her identity a secret and then decided to help her and activates the hologram and he gets replaced by Supergirl.

"How do I look?" Peter asks in Kara's voice.

"My god, the resemblance is uncanny." Kara comments on the device hearing her own voice coming from Peter.

-

Kara and Winn go to the party and meet up with Lena when Peter comes flying in with his hologram over so he's Supergirl.

"Supergirl. I'm glad you could make it." Lena tells him.

"Happy to help wherever I can." Peter says, trying his best to act like Kara. "But I still think this could be a bad idea."

"Well, why don't we wait and see how the evening pans out?" Lena replies to that.

"Kara, good to see you." Peter calls out to her. "I'll check the perimeter, and be back at the first sign of danger." He says before taking off.

The party goes on for a while until it gets interrupted by the gang appearing.

"My, my...look how many pretty things there are." The leader says.

"Oh, you picked the wrong party to crash." Lena tells them.

"I don't think so, princess." He replies when Peter comes flying in and lands ready to fight.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't be here?" Peter asks.

"Actually, I was counting on it." The leader replies before trying to shoot him but Peter was able to dodge it thanks to his senses and he puts a finger to his head to activate his laser vision coming from his lenses to make it look like they came from his eyes to not give him away and blasts their weapon but gets hit by another.

Underneath the banquet table, Lena was working on a device to shut down their weapons and Winn finds her and gives her an hand while Peter is fighting them all off as best as he can as Supergirl.

He holds on as long as he can when the weapons fly off into the air before exploding leaving them powerless.

"You ready to give up?" Peter asks them seeing they won.

-

During the transporting of the gang members, they all drop dead because of Lena's mother, Lillian who happens to be the leader of Cadmus.


	23. The Alien franchise warned us

J'onn brought the team to the alien bar for some drinks, and let's just say Peter's loving the first tast of alcohol in his life. Because of his not only alien half, but fast metabolism, he could never get a real taste, and even met his friend M'gann.

"J'onn, how long have I had seven fingers?" Peter asks him while looking at his hand which is perfectly normal.

"I think you've had enough to drink." J'onn says and sees he only had two drinks.

"Sometimes I can hear music with my eyes." Peter tells J'onn while looking around.

"Yeah, I'll take that." Gwen says while taking his Iron-Spider suit container. "The last thing we need is a drunk Spider-Man swinging around."

"You are so cute." Peter tells Gwen. "Don't tell my fiancée, but you look like my fiancée."

"Yeah, you're gonna feel this later. You need to walk it off." Gwen tells him.

"Or swing it off, because I'm Spider-Man. Shh!" Peter keeps going on, completely drunk out of his skull.

But it gets interrupted by their phones go off and they see they have to get to the DEO.

-

"Oh, I feel like I got hit with a truck." Peter says as Gwen brings him into the DEO and hands him an ice pack as the alcohol already wore off. And now it's Peter's first experience of a hangover.

"Yeah, I'm glad that was recorded. If we have kids, I'm showing them that footage." Gwen promises him.

"Why do you beat the man when he's already down?" Peter asks his fiancée.

"What else is a soon-to-be-wife for?" Gwen asks him while holding his cheek with a smug smile on her face.

"What's the emergency, mr. Schott?" J'onn asks Winn.

"Are they drunk?" Winn asks looking to Kara and Peter's ice pack.

"Mon-El took me to happy hour." Kara tells him. "He knows how to drink drinks."

"Of course he did." Winn replies and shows them the emergency. "Thorul Arctic Research Station in Norway."

He pulls up a video that shows people screaming and begging for help.

"So after this SOS went out, nobody has been able to get in touch with them." Winn explains. "The government put the whole place under quarantine until the DEO could investigate."

"All right. Supergirl, Spider-Man and I will fly up there..." J'onn was saying when he sees Kara is passed out on the desk.

"Skirt?" Peter calls out and sees she's completely unconscious.

"Me and Spider-Man will get there." J'onn corrects himself and he leaves.

"Right. Going to a scientific institution that has been attacked by an unknown creature and people begging to save them." Peter recaps what they're doing. "Has nobody here ever seen an _Alien_ movie?" He questions.

"A bit hypocritical coming from an alien prince." Gwen reminds him.

-

When they made it to the station, they found everyone was drained dry of their blood but one survivor. The head of the division and they bring him back to the DEO to be checked on.

Dr. Jones, the survivor, and his friends were working on stopping climate change. He doesn't want to stop and promises they can find him at National City University if they need him.

"How was your trip to the alien infected station?" Gwen asks him, mockingly.

"Yeah, I know. It was an overreaction, but hey, mark my words a alien parasite will come out of this. Remember Venom?" Peter reminds her.

"I try my best to forget him." Gwen states.

"So, I analyzed the laptops of the dead scientists up at Thorul. I found some kind of video of an autopsy on a dr. Bailey's computer." Winn tells them and pulls up the video.

The video plays and shows dr. Jones reaching into the wolf and screams out before starting to drain the life force of the people in the room.

"Dr. Rudy Jones is the one who caused that?" Peter asks.

"He's infected." J'onn tells him.

-

Peter and Kara go to the NCU to find Jones but find the head of science dead.

"It's just like the other bodies we found in the Arctic." Peter tells her. "Gwen, you seeing this?" He asks.

"_Seeing, wish I could forget it_." Gwen tells him getting the footage from his suit.

"I guess we know why Rudy jones was the only survivor." Kara says.

"Because he was the one to kill them." Peter says when his senses go off and they turn to see Rudy.

"You can't stop us." He informs the heroes. "You can't stop what we're changing into."

"Third person." Peter says, remembering that venom talked the same way.

"This planet is being destroyed by the human race, which lives only to suck the life from it. Like parasites. Only we can save it." Jones tells them.

"Sorry, pal. Saving the world's our job." Kara says and gets to punch him only for him to grab her wrist and start sucking her life out.

"Such power..we like it." Jones says when Peter uses his repulsers and sends Jones flying through the doors and he drops Kara.

"What just happened?" Kara asks as Peter sees that Jones escaped.

-

"Whatever was under the ice, it's inside dr. Jones. But it's not killing him. It needs him to feed." Kara says as Gwen is giving her a medal check up.

"And I figured out which alien!" Winn says as he enters the room. "Parasitus alienus, If we're going by the Wile E. Coyote classified system. It's an alien parasite."

"Called it." Peter calls out.

"It's probably from the Angon system. Most likely got stuck here during the ice age." Winn finishes explaining.

"So, it finds a host, feeds whatever energy the host comes into contact with, turning them into those husks we found." J'onn added on.

"It's more than just food. The second he touched me, he got more powerful." Kara tells him. "The more he absorbs, the more dangerous he becomes."

"Luckily, we at least know that my repulsers are able to harm him and can't be absorbed." Peter says.

"Ms. Stacy, try and see if we can find other victims dr. Jones' might be targeting." J'onn tells Gwen and she leaves to do that. "Supergirl, go home and rest. You'll need your strength for the next fight." He tells Kara and she leaves to do just that.

-

While Kara was gone, she learnt Mon-El was using his powers for money using himself as hired muscles and that got her angry when she returned to the DEO.

"I need to punch someone." Kara warns them.

"You're in luck. We have an way of finding Jones." Peter tells her as Winn shows them.

"Rand O'Reily. He's a lobbyist for climate-change deniers. He's also on the board of NCU." Alex tells them. "He's been working behind the scenes to oust Rudy jones for a long time."

"Where is he now?" Kara asks.

-

At the NCU parking lot, Hank has transformed himself to look like O'Reilly to help lure Jones out and it works.

"You had me fired." Jones tells him.

"If you're looking to get your job back, that's not gonna happen." Rand/J'onn tells him.

"No, I'm looking to stop you before you harm our world any more than you already have." Jones says when Peter and Kara come flying in.

"You're sick, Rudy. You need to come with us." Kara tells him.

"Not before we drain him." Jones tells them.

"I'm afraid mr. O'Reilly isn't on the menu tonight." J'onn says and reveals himself to Jones. "This planet doesn't take to kindly to parasites."

"This planet is dying, and we've been chosen to save it." Jones says and goes to grab Kara but Peter grabs him and spins him outside where Kara goes up to finish him when he grabs her.

J'onn goes up to attack and ends up being grabbed and Peter watches as Jones turned into a giant hulking creature. Getting over the shock, he starts blasting the creature and he drops the two of them and runs off.

"Gwen, get the medical lab prepped, we've got agents down." Peter calls into the comm.

-

"Something changed when Jones absorbed them both at once. It might've been too much energy, maybe two DNA's at once was too much for him, but he mutated." Peter tells them.

"Like a ninja turtle, or he gained superpowers?" Gwen asks.

"Yes." Peter answers her.

"Okay, well, that's something the DEO can handle, right?" Winn asks.

"Not entirely." Peter tells him.

"Sorry, I have to go." Mon-El says and leaves.

"They gonna be all right?" James asks.

"Kara will be, eventually. The yellow sun lamps are bringing her back very slowly." Gwen assures him. "J'onn lost a lot of blood and we can't exactly get a blood transfusion when you're the last son of Mars."

"He's the last son, but not the last." Alex says and leaves to go find M'gann to help him.

-

Gwen was able to find where the real O'Reilly is going to be and Peter is watching out, ready to strike for when Jones comes to attack.

That's when his car was attacked by the creature and Peter swings in to save him and goes O'Reilly out of the way as he's about to get attacked when Mon-El calls out.

"Stop!" Which got the monsters attention off of Peter. "I regret this already." He says and tries throwing a post at the creature but it missed.

"Nice for you to join the suicide mission." Peter says as Parasite picks him up and Mon-El.

"We are Parasite." Jones says and his mouth opens to reveal several other mouths on his tongue.

"_Alien_. Called it." Peter says when a device hits Parasite and explodes, dropping the two of them.

They look back to see someone new. He wears a helmet that covers his whole face and body suit of shiny armor.

"Please tell me you're on our side." Mon-El begs.

"Who are you?" Peter asks.

"Guardian." The new guy tells them. "Man in the van, are you there?" He asks someone they can't hear.

"He's coming back for more." Mon-El tells them as Parasite gets back up and leaps at the three of them.

Guardian steps in front and pulls out a shield as Peter does the same with his holo-shield blocking his attack and sending him flying.

"Do we have an actual plan yet?" Mon-El asks them.

"_How about plutonium 239?_" Gwen asks through his com link.

"Explain." Peter tells her and while she does that, Mon-El sees a girl about to be crushed and speeds in to save her.

"Okay, if this doesn't work, you will regret this." Peter tells Gwen as his hands start glowing.

Guardian was holding Parasite back for as long as he could and Peter walks towards the two of them.

"This is your last chance, Jones." Peter offers to help him once more before doing this. "Let us help, or decide your fate."

Parasite growls and charges at the man and Peter releases his full power of all three of his repulsers full of plutonium 239 energy and it causes parasite to destroy himself.

"Did we do it?" Mon-El asks, seeing he's gone.

"Yeah, we did it." Peter says and the two of them look to Guardian. "Who exactly are you?" He asks.

"A friend." Guardian promises before speeding off.

"This has got to be the first time three guys have saved the day." Peter admits since before Kara, it was just him, even J'onn there was Alex. Three guys versus an alien force and nothing bad happened.

-

Mon-El and Peter were just wandering around getting to know each other a bit since he's usually at the DEO with Kara and now they know she's going to be fine, they have no worries.

"You can't be serious." Mon-El says after Peter told him about Otto Octavius.

"Yeah, huge metallic tentacles, four of them. He used them to..." Peter was explaining when his senses go off and wonders what the problem could be now.

-

In the fortress of solitude, Hank Henshaw the real Hank Henshaw who has been turned into Cyborg Superman is looking for information on project Medusa.


	24. Crossing over

Thanksgiving has rolled around once again. Except this year, Winn and James are trying to work up the courage to tell Kara and Peter about their Guardian setup.

The group is at Kara's place setting up for the day and people still have the same question from their last get together. Gwen is spending this year with Peter and the group since they're finishing up the plans with their wedding soon.

"Have you guys chosen a date yet?" Winn asks Peter and Gwen.

"We were thinking sometime in the summer, somewhere romantic. Like a view of the ocean." Gwen tells them.

"Because nothin' soothes pre-wedding jitters like the thought of falling and drowning." Peter tells them. "On her part, not mine. She has been known to fall off of places. That's why I like to keep her away from bridges, last thing I need is her to snap her neck falling or something." He state and Gwen laughs.

"Wow...you two are the strangest and cutest couple I know." James comments to that as Mon-El has finally arrived so they can get to eating.

"Kara, would you do the honors?" Eliza asks.

"Oh, yes. Okay. So, it is a Danvers family tradition that before the meal, we go around and we say what we're thankful for, so..." Kara says and that all think that's a great idea.

James, Alex and Winn all stand up at once and James asks to go first.

"Kara, I for one would like to say, how thankful I am to have such an understanding friend." James says.

"He's right, you're so understanding." Winn agrees with him.

"No, she's not." Alex interrupts them.

"Oh boy." Gwen whispers to Peter seeing where this is going already.

That's where Mon-El steps in to toast. "Yeah, I just wanna...I just wanna say something. I'm also thankful for you, Kara. Because not only are you understanding, but you're also gracious. Out of everyone who could've found me in that pod, I'm the luckiest guy in the world that it was you. Oh, and you, Peter."

"I almost thought you forgot about me." Peter jokingly says.

"I'm just gonna jump in and say there are so many things that I'm thankful for." Alex says as she gets up and Mon-El sits back down. "And, honestly, I don't think I've ever really felt this much like myself than right now, and there's a reason for that. And that reason is..."

She gets interrupted when a blue portal opens up above the table and Peter's senses act weird as he hears voices.

"_This might take a few tries._" A male voice he's never heard before says.

"_The Goblin is hunting down Spider-Men across the multiverse and you're his next target._" A child like voice calls out as the portal closes.

"Hey, you okay?" Gwen asks seeing Peter acting nauseous as he grabs onto a chair for support.

"Does that normally happen on thanksgiving?" Mon-El asks.

-

"So, last night, the space time continuum ripped apart in the middle of your apartment." Winn says as they return to the DEO. "Which only makes it slightly less intense than last year's thanksgiving."

"Any idea what caused it?" Alex asks them.

"Maybe some extra-dimensional being just had a craving for your mom's cranberry relish." Gwen guesses.

"No, it was...strange." Peter tells them. "I heard voices. It was like...someone said something about a Goblin hunting down Spider-Men across the multiverse."

"And considering you're Spider-Man, that's bad news." Gwen says and promises to find a way of tracking it.

"All right, holidays over. Back to work." J'onn tells them. "Stacy was reviewing the footage of the deaths of our three alien weapon carriers and found someone interesting." He says and pulls up a photo of Lillian Luther.

"Lillian Luther was supposed to be in New York for some rich reason, so why is she in National City?" Peter asks them, rhetorically. "Because she has been seen everywhere there has been a Cadmus loose end."

"What? Lillian Luther?" Kara asks.

"I mean, we did just recently get her pain of a son Lex in prison recently." Gwen says from her computer.

"Which means she must have something bigger planned than these small jobs." Peter adds on since he had a few rounds with Lex over the years with Clark, and it seems that Lena might be the only good apple of the bunch of the Luther's. "Luther's are known for their over the top planning."

"Maybe I can learn what Lena knows." Kara says.

"Will do. I will tap every phone. I will hack every computer." Winn offers.

"No. I'll do it." Kara tells him. "I mean, I know her. I bet you I could get her to say what she knows."

"How do you plan on doing that, Skirt?" Peter asks.

"Reporting skills. And good old-fashion sneakiness." Kara tells him and they all look at her knowing she can't sneak around.

"You guys! I can be sneaky when I want to be." Kara defends herself.

"Yeah, okay." Peter says, completely disagreeing.

"Sounds like a plan." J'onn tells them and walks off and Kara is close behind.

"Start hacking, just to be safe." Peter tells Winn.

"One step ahead of you." Winn says and gets to work.

-

Mon-El was our getting drinks at the alien bar when he ran into someone who looked just like Hank, except half of his face was robotic and he released a gas that suffocated several people in there.

But to be safe, Mon-El has been placed under quarantine at the DEO.

"I feel fine. Like I could do 1,000 push-ups one handed." Mon-El tells them.

"While that's very impressive, we can't risk you transmitting whatever you were exposed to in the bar to the rest of us." J'onn explains to him.

"Which brings us to my question, what was he exposed to?" Peter asks.

"Explain what happened again." Kara asks Mon-El.

"I told you guys...I say you. But not you, I followed him outside, we fought and I lost. And I heard the screams. If I hadn't followed him outside, I could have stopped this." Mon-El tells them.

"The only reason you're still alive is because you chased him outside." Kara informs him.

"I have never heard of a weapon, Bio or otherwise, that targets only alien physiology." Gwen says as she did a complete search throughout everything that she could look into. "And that killed everyone in that bar, except for the humans."

"I would like to bring my mother in to help analyze the crime scene." Alex asks J'onn. "She specializes in astrobiology, I think she could really help."

"That's a good idea." J'onn agrees.

"Great, let's get going." Kara says.

"No, no, no." J'onn stops her. "You and I will remain quarantined here at the DEO until we can figure out exactly what sort of toxin we're dealing with." He tells her. "Parker's suit will protect him, right?" He asks Gwen.

"Yeah, it's airtight. I mean, the suit could survive the vacuum of space. But not the cold, that's why I worked on the Space-Spider." Gwen tells him.

"There's that and my DNA is half human, so I'll live." Peter tells them. "Don't worry, Skirt. You just stay safe." He says and leaves.

-

"Those voices that you've been hearing, I have a theory that's not gonna make any sense." Gwen tells Peter while Eliza is focusing on Mon-El who seems to have started choking after they left.

Which she was able to find out that the virus infecting people came from Krypton.

"What's the theory?" Winn asks her.

"What if they're voices of other Spider-Men throughout the multiverse? I mean, bear with me, what if you're hearing from their points of view? The voice saying someone is hunting Spider-Men, what if that was a warning from Spider-Man _to_ another Spider-Man?" Gwen asks.

"If that's true, that means a Goblin is coming for me." Peter tells her.

"Peter," Kara comes in. "sorry to interrupt, but we need to get to the Fortress of Solitude." She tells him.

-

The two heroes fly as fast as they can to the fortress and they find fresh footprints in the snow.

Peter quickly does a scan and the foot length measurements line up with J'onn's, meaning Hank's been here.

"Kara Zor-El. Ho-Ren." Kelex greets the two of them.

"Kelex, what happened here?" Kara asks.

"There is a intruder in the Fortress." Kelex tells them.

Peter does a quick scene and doesn't find anyone. "I've got nothing." He tells Kara.

"Where? Who is it?" Kara asks Kelex.

"You. You are the intruder." Kelex tells them. "And you will be destroyed." He says before shooting at Kara.

Peter retaliates and shoots an EMP blast powerful enough to shut him down.

"Now we know someone's been here." Peter says as Kara and him walk up to the controls and sees someone was looking for something.

Kara does a scan for the latest search results and finds something Peter can't read.

"Project Medusa." Kara translates and activates to learn what it is.

A holographic projection of Kara's father appears.

"_Hello, Kara. What do you wish to know_?" He asks.

"What is Project Medusa?" Peter asks him.

"_Medusa, a weaponized virus that I created for the defense of the planet Krypton._" He informs them.

"A virus you created?" Kara asks her father.

"_It was a joint partnership between the Science and Military Guilds. We bio-engineered the virus to attack non-Kryptonian physiology. In the event of an invasion, Medusa could be deployed to kill alien combatants while keeping our civilians and infrastructure safe from harm._"

"Well, Cadmus must've done something to alter it from Kryptonian's to humans." Peter tells Kara.

"Growing up, you told me your work was to save lives." Kara tells her father.

"_I was saving Kryptonian lives. It was the perfect weapon_." He defends. "_But the House of Ren deemed it too dangerous if it fell into enemy hands_."

"Well, now it has done exactly that." Kara informs him and shuts it down.

"This could be even more problematic than before." Peter says and they need to inform J'onn on what they discovered.

-

"Henshaw stole the virus's formula from the Fortress of Solitude, which means Cadmus can make as much of the virus as they want." Kara tells J'onn and Alex.

"We should get Clark to add like a security password or something to the Fortress." Peter adds since it seems to be broken into easier and easier.

"An unstoppable bioweapon that kills every alien except Kryptonian's. The news just gets better and better." J'onn states sarcastically.

"Well, that explains why Mon-El is still alive. Kryptonian's And Daxamites shads simiar DNA." Alex adds.

"So, he'll recover?" Kara asks Eliza.

"His immune system is battling the virus and he is fighting hard. But without a cure, the infection will win." Eliza tells them.

"Well, here's what I downloaded from the Fortress." Peter says and hands them a hard drive. It took forever downloading alien tech to a tiny piece of human tech.

"Mom and I will get to work on it right away." Alex tells them.

Gwen is working on breaking the virus down while Winn has taken over her job on figuring out what that portal was since she's better at bioengineering.

"Okay, I've got the mainframe breaking down the virus on a molecular level so we should hopefully have an anti-virus ready in no time." Gwen tells the two of them and keeps watch.

-

Kara was looking out to the city from the DEO balcony and Peter joins her.

"I love this view. It's much better than the enclosed walls we had at the old base." Peter tells her. "And it's inside the city, so I don't need to constantly use my repulsers to get to and from and it's easier to just swing through the city. A lot more peaceful."

"Kinda reminds me of the view from my room on Krypton." Kara tells him. "I could see the whole city from that window. All the lights, pods zooming by..."

"Makes me wish I had some memory of the place." Peter tells her. "All I got was your weird _It's a Wonderful Life _thing from last year."

"Yeah, but I guess you didn't really see anything." Kara says and turns away. "All my life I thought my parents were the good guys. And now the more I learn, the more I see things, how they really are. And the more I'm ashamed to be their daughter."

"Skirt, your parents tried to keep the planet safe. Tried to keep people safe." Peter reminds her.

"I'm sure Lex and Lilian Luther thought their intentions were good, too." Kara replies. "Is this their legacy? Death and destruction across the universe?"

"Your parents, as well as mine don't end in their mistakes. They're making up for their mistakes through us. These aren't just symbols we wear, they resemble our strength. Everyone makes mistakes, but they didn't just make death and destruction, they made us. We're symbols of hope and justice. That's what their legacy's are." Peter tells her when Eliza and Alex approach them.

"We found out how Cadmus intends to weaponize Medusa." Alex tells the two of them.

"They need a dispersion agent, one not available on our planet, but there is an analogous element, Isotope 454." Eliza tells them.

"Which is incredibly rare because it's made exclusively by L-Corp. if Cadmus gets their hands on it, they'll be able to spread the gurus across the entire city." Alex finishes.

"Let's go pay Lena a visit, Skirt." Peter says and closes his mask and they take to the sky.

-

L-Corp, the Cyborg Hank has made his way in just in time for the two heroes to make it.

"I should have known you would show up." Cyborg Hank says.

"Yeah, were known for messing up bad guy plans." Peter quips and Kara speeds after him and Peter uses his repulsers from a distance to take him down when Lena comes out and Hank throws some debris at her.

Peter quickly activates a wrist missile and blasts the debris.

"Get out of here!" Peter warns her as the NCPD come in to help the heroes.

"All this time trying to save the world...who's gonna come and save you?" Hank asks Kara when Peter gets ready to aim a missile at Hank this time when another portal opens and Peter hears more voices.

_"And I...am...Spider-Dad."_ A voice that sounds like an older Peter says.

"_Rocket, I don't feel so good._" More voices call in his head before it closes.

Kara uses the distraction to get the upper hand on cyborg Hank. Hank shoots a blast and Peter leaps in front of it to stop it from hitting Maggie.

They decide now to see if Lena actually knows anything or not about Cadmus and everything.

"You two know that doors not really an entrance, right?" Lena asks the two who just stare at her. Well, Kara stared, Peter just looked while crossing his arms. "I wanted to thank the two of you. Not only did you save the lives of countless numbers of my employees, but mine as well."

"Now I need something from you. We need help finding your mother." Kara tells her.

"Your mother is behind Cadmus." Peter informs her. "And now, she possesses a virus that can kill every alien in National City. If we don't find her, millions innocents will die."

"You know, I thought you were different. Wear those symbols and everyone thinks you're good. How many times did your cousin put on that high-and-mighty costume and come after Lex?" Lena asks Kara. "My mother may not be a saint, but you come in here and accuse her of being the Devil incarnate? How long before you come after me?"

"I know what it's like to be disillusioned by our parents. But I'm a pretty good judge of character. And you're not like your mother. She is cold and dangerous. And you are too good and too smart to follow in her path. Be your own hero." Kara tells her.

Lena either is a good liar as Winn suspected, or she doesn't know as Peter scans her facial muscles for anything and it seems that she doesn't know anything about her mother.

"You two can leave the same way you came in." Lena tells them.

"Come on, Skirt. She doesn't know anything, and we have a city to save." Peter tells her and they leave.

When the two of them left, Lena called her mother and Gwen overheard that Lena does "_believe"_ in what Cadmus is doing now and she has her Isotope she needs.

-

"And now it seems Cadmus is getting prepared to release the virus at the port of National City." Gwen tells them after she tracks the signature.

"Why? The port isn't a drinkable water supply." Kara wonders.

"No, but it's the perfect place to launch the virus into the air. Disperse it right across National City." J'onn tells her.

_"Tonight, our nightmare ends. Tonight, every alien who has stepped foot on our planet will die. Because earth is for the humans. The future is for the humans. We are Cadmus._" Another video plays on their computers.

"You know, this show is growing on me." Peter jokes, seriously hating their videos and them being cocky.

"We have to move. Right now." J'onn tells them.

"Call Alex, get a strike team to meet us at the port now." Kara tells Winn.

"There's no time, it's just the three of us." J'onn tells her.

"J'onn, if either of you are exposed, you will die." Peter tells him.

"It's a fate I'm willing to accept." J'onn tells him. "If you two go, I'm watching your backs."

-

At the port, they have it ready to be dispersed inside of a rocket with Lena and Lillian ready to launch.

Before it could be released, the three heroes come down to stop them.

"Don't do it, Lena." Kara tells her.

"Why not? I'm a Luther." Lena tells them and turned the key and it takes off.

"I'll get the rocket, you two stop them." Peter says and takes off to the sky to stop it.

"You two are finished." J'onn tells them.

"You're wrong about that." Lillian tells them as cyborg Hank comes flying in and starts fighting them.

In the sky, Peter catches up with the rocket and starts hacking into it. But before he could get far, the bomb exploded sending Peter falling but gets caught by his safety-protocol.

The others just finished stopping cyber Hank and watch as the virus disperses across the city and wait for it to take effect, but nothing happens.

"They should be dead." Lillian states, completely confused. "All aliens should be dead." That's when she realized what Lena did. "You switched out the isotope. Made the virus inert."

"I did." Lena confirmed. "And I also called the police." She says as the NCPD make it.

Peter flew back and meets up with them. "Not that I'm not thankful we aren't, but shouldn't we be dead?" Peter asks them.

"Lena saved us." Kara informs him.

They were able to use what of the virus there was to save Mon-El so he will be okay now.

And apparently, M'gann was a White Martian and they were able to use the virus to fix him back to a Green Martin.

-

Back at Kara's place, an more stabilized breach opens and Cisco Ramon and Barry Allen of Earth-1 step out.

"This better be the right place." Cisco tells Barry.

"It is." Barry assures him as they look around the place.

"'Cause if this isn't the right place, someone's about to be real confused." Cisco says when the door opens and they turn to see Kara.

"Barry?" Kara asks, surprised to see him again.

"Hey, Kara." Barry greets his friend.

"I knew it. I knew that was you." Kara says closing her door and hugging her friend. "I knew it was you in that weird space portal thing."

"Yeah. It took a couple of tries to get here." Barry tells her. "This is my friend, Cisco." He introduces her to him.

"Hi." Cisco greets shaking her hand. "I've got to say, this is a nice universe you got here."

"Hey, do you remember last year, when I helped you and Peter out and you guys promised to do the same for me?" Barry asks her.

"What are we up against?" Kara asks him.

"You're gonna want to call Peter, that's for sure." Barry tells her.

——————

**_It's time for Spider-Man to meet Spider-Man!_**


	25. Invasion

Earth-1

Team Spider-Flash are watching Wally running around the Speed lab using his powers.

"Kid gets faster every time we test him." Peter comments on his speed.

"He's already reached Mach 2." Cisco replies to that.

"Impressive, considering he just got his powers." Peter states. "Cait, how are his vitals?" He asks his girlfriend.

"His running economy, lactate threshold are all above expected levels." Caitlin tells him.

"I think we might have a little prodigy on our hands." Cisco states. "Like a Wizard Of Whiz."

"Like a what of what?" Peter asks his friend when his phone goes off.

"What's that?" Caitlin asks him.

"Another sighting on this mysterious Spider-Man." Peter tells her. "Fox is having a hard time finding out who he is."

"Why are you looking into this guy?" Cisco asks.

"Because he's running around using _my_ name. And his suit is a hoodie, jeans and gloves, along with a ski mask. He's running into danger and he's likely to get himself hurt." Peter tells his friend.

"What do you plan on doing if you learn who he is?" Caitlin asks him.

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe give him a few pointers on Spider-Manning. Maybe get Fox to make him a better suit. I mean, he's actually getting hurt. I saw him get shot in one of his videos." Peter explains.

"Yeah, another Spider-Man on the team. Two heroes getting sidekicks." Cisco says kinda excited. "And wait, you're gonna have Fox make his suit?" He asks a bit offended and Peter comes with a compromise.

"How about I let you both design him a better suit?" Peter offers for his friend.

"I can live with that." Cisco agrees when Wally comes to a stop.

"What? Was it not good?" Wally asks them seeing their faces.

"No, you were fine." Peter corrects Wally. "We were just distracted." He explains.

"That was amazing. Dinners on me. Whatever you want." Joe tells Wally and they leave.

_"Testing. Calling all Star labs employees, your presence in the Cortex would be greatly appreciated._" The voice of HR comes through the speakers.

"That's tonight?" Cisco asks. "His presentation?"

"Well, I'm not a Star labs employee, and I'm going to go see if I can catch up with my copycat." Peter tells them and kisses Caitlin before leaving.

"Hey, when you meet him, don't go hard on him." Caitlin asks him.

"You know it." Peter replies and leaves to look for the new Spider-Man.

-

Miles Morales, the new Spider-Man in question, was swinging through the city for any more crimes when his Spider-Man senses went off and he turns to see his idol, Spider-Man.

"You know, copying doesn't help you get anywhere." Peter informs the new Spider-Man.

"You're...you're Spider-Man." Miles says, shocked that he's here.

"The costume kinda gives it away, doesn't it?" Peter jokes and leaps down to meet him face to face. "I thought I was the only one, but you're like me. How'd you get your powers?" He asks.

"Well, it just happened a while ago. I was having...dreams of being Spider-Man. I thought it was because I'm kinda...obsessed with Spider-Man. But then I started to hear a voice in my head. And a name, Alchemy. He said he could give back what was taken from me, and gave me these powers. I created the suit on my own and it seems in my dreams, I was only Spider-Man for about a month."

"Alchemy." Peter spits in anger as they see he got to another kid, but he seems to have good intentions, unlike the others. "Yeah, I know Alchemy. Listen, I'm here to offer you my help." He explains to him.

"You...want...you wanna train me?" Miles asks, wanting it clarified.

"Yeah, train you in the Way of the Spider." Peter says in a joking voice.

"Yes!" Miles shouts a little too loud. "I mean, yeah I'd like that. A few pointers never hurt." He rephrases to be calm.

"Okay, how about..." Peter was about to explain to him when his senses go off and he looks to see a meteor is heading for the city. "Oh, god what is this?" He asks before looking at Miles.

"Look, meet me here maybe tomorrow, I might not be able to make it but just come here." Peter tells Miles seeing he needs to get to the meteor as Barry's probably on his way now. "Just stay safe, and don't do anything you're not ready for!" He shouts while he's off swinging.

"Got it!" Miles says, trying to stay cool and not explode with enthusiasm. "I just met Spider-Man. The _real_ Spider-Man." He tells himself before swinging home.

Barry just made to where the meteor landed when Peter comes swinging in. But they then look closer and see it's not a meteor.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is." Peter asks Barry.

"Good, that means you're seeing it, too." Barry says thinking he was seeing things.

What they see is a gigantic silver alien spaceship. The doors then open and send a blast out that send the two heroes back and monster like creatures all run out of the ship like a herd.

"Aliens!" Barry and Peter both shout in fear.

-

Lyla has came from Star City to investigate the spacecraft and has come to Star labs to explain what's happening.

"Aliens?" Cisco asks like a excited child. "Are they _Alien_ Aliens or little green men?"

"Both. It was like that hologram monster we fought a while back was turned into a human and then had a child with the Slender man." Peter tries explaining to them.

"Since we learned of them, we've been calling them the Dominators." Lyla explains to them and hands them photos.

"That is not the name of a species that comes in peace." Wally adds.

"No, no, it's very aggressive." HR agrees.

"How long have we known about these things?" May asks.

"Since the '50s." Lyla tells her.

"That was them. Redmond, Oregon. The government tried covering it up." Joe says and they all look surprised to how he knows that. "What? I watch Syfy channel."

"In 1951, they appeared under the same sort of circumstances." Lyla says and plays a video showing the army being attacked by a ship similar to the one that crashed. "A ship crash-landed. Little to no communication. We learned they were abducting humans to gather intel about us. They attacked, and hundreds of soldiers lost their lives. Then for some inexplicable reason, they left."

"Great. All my nightmares have finally come to life." Peter states.

He doesn't do aliens, ain't got time for no aliens, ain't got the bravery for them. But that hasn't stopped him from fighting before.

"All contact had been lost until three months ago when the DOD received this." Lyla continues and plays a voice recording.

_"We pose no threat, human inhabitants. Understanding is our purpose. Any action against us, as shown to us in the past, will prompt swift retaliation._" The Dominator says.

"So when we discovered four ships heading towards Earth, we were concerned that it was happening all over again. One of them, obviously, landed here." Lyla tells them.

"Right, 'cause we ain't got enough crazy going on here in Central City." Joe adds.

"Do you know what they want?" Caitlin asks.

"They've ignored all attempts to communicate, but we do know just like before, that the dropship contain reconnaissance teams sent here to gather more intel about us." Lyla says.

"Searching for our achilles heel." May guesses.

"We need to do something." Wally adds.

"We are." Lyla assures him. "Nearly every member state in the UN is in the talks of what to do. Action is being taken."

"These things look like _Alien_ and the LGM's from _Toy Story_ had a went into the same gene pool. No bunker buster is gonna stop them." Peter informs her.

"Peter, neither can you. You and Barry aren't going to be able to stop them alone." Lyla informs them. "Let us handle it." She says before leaving.

"So the plan isn't to just stay still and do nothing, right?" Wally asks.

"God, no." Peter and Barry say at once.

"Peter, you heard her. You guys can't stop them alone." Caitlin tells him.

"We don't plan to." Barry says as they both have the same idea.

"I know someone who's seriously eager to prove himself, he could look over the city." Peter tells them.

-

Barry went to Star City to talk to Oliver about helping out and Peter swings to meet up with Miles.

"Oh, you're here." Miles says jittery.

"Look, we could use your help." Peter says and pulls off his mask revealing his face to Miles. "My team, we're dealing with something big. I can't get started on training you until I get these aliens are gone."

"Aliens?" Miles asks.

"Yeah. And I trust you enough to look over my city while I'm gone. I'm Peter Parker." Peter finally introduces himself and holds out his hand.

Miles knows he needs to trust Peter and pulls off his mask. "Miles Morales. Your biggest fan." He introduces himself.

"Just watch over my city, and don't do anything crazy." Peter begs the kid before leaving.

-

He meets up with everyone at an old hanger of Star labs.

"All right, so let me get this right." John asks them. "Our time-traveling buddies in a flying timeship are supposed to just pop up right here, right?"

"Yeah. This is the time and place I gave them, so if they got my message, they should be here." Felicity tells him when the TimeShip appears.

"You know I've never done drugs?" John asks Peter. "Because I was always afraid I'd see weird stuff."

"Yeah, me too." Peter admits. "Funny how our lives make us see crazy stuff, huh?"

"Okay, take everybody inside, all right?" Barry asks them. "And tell Oliver I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Thea asks him.

"Since were fighting aliens, I figured we should get some of our own, right?" Barry says and Cisco has his glasses ready.

"Tachyon device tracked you on Earth-38 when you met them, so you should find them there." Cisco tells him and opens a breach. "This might take a few tries." He warns Barry before stepping into the breach.

-

Earth-38, National City.

At Kara's place, the stabilized breach opens and Cisco and Barry step out.

"This better be the right place." Cisco tells his friend.

"It is." Barry tells him as they look around the place.

"'Cause if this isn't the right place, someone's about to be real confused." Cisco says when the door opens and they turn to see Kara.

"Barry?" Kara asks, surprised to see him again.

"Hey, Kara." Barry greets his friend.

"I knew it. I knew that was you." Kara says closing her door and hugging her friend. "I knew it was you in that weird space portal thing."

"Yeah. It took a couple of tries to get here." Barry tells her. "This is my friend, Cisco." He introduces her to him.

"Hi." Cisco greets shaking her hand. "I've got to say, this is a nice Universe you got here."

"Hey, do you remember last year, when I helped you and Peter out and you guys promised to do the same for me?" Barry asks her.

"What are we up against?" Kara asks her.

"You're gonna want to call Peter, that's for sure." Barry tells her.

-

Earth-1, hanger.

"Team Arrow is here." Felicity role calls. "Team Legends is here. Team Spider-Flash is here. Is that everyone?"

"I think so?" HR guesses.

"Nate and Amaya are back watching the Waverider." Sara tells them. "The newbies."

A breach opens up and Barry, Cisco, Kara, Peter and Gwen step through the breach.

"Oh, that is so much fun!" Gwen states to them when they look to see everyone is here.

"Guys. Thanks for coming." Barry tells them.

"Barry, I thought you were bringing aliens." Oliver reminds him.

"I did. Everyone, these are my friends, Kara Danvers, that's...Peter Parker, and his fiancée, Gwen Stacy. Or as they're known on their Earth, Supergirl and the Iron-Spider-Man." Barry introduces them.

"What makes them so special?" Jax asks and Peter-38 activates his iron suit and flies up along with Kara and they use their lasers to make their symbols.

"I'm convinced." John says.

"Best. Team up. Ever!" Felicity screeches.

Peter-38 just drops and removes his mask to face his doppelgänger who removes his mask as well.

"Hello, good looking." Peter greets his doppelgänger.

"Right back at you, handsome." Peter-38 replies.

"Dear god, they're multiplying." Diggle states seeing there are two Peter Parker's. One was enough for him.

"I love your outfit. It's seriously cool." Peter says while feeling his doppelgängers Iron-suit.

"Yours does look more comfy though." Peter-38 replies feeling up the soft fabric suit. "It's so smooth."

"So safe." Peter replies.

"And seems easily breathable." Peter-38 states.

"Yo, Spider-Men." Cisco call's out to the two of them. "Stop feeling each other up and let's get focused."

"Okay. I think I have this." Kara says at the naming. "Oliver."

"Green Arrow." Oliver tells her.

"Dig."

"Spartan."

"Thea."

"Speedy."

"And Sara.

"White Canary."

Jax and Professor Stein."

"Firestorm." Jax and Stein say at once.

"Ray."

"Palmer. The Atom."

"And Mick."

"Hm? Oh. Heatwave."

"And of course, Peter Parker."

"Spider-Man."

"And Iris, Caitlin, and Felicity." Kara says and sees she got them all right. "And you have cold powers, but can't use them?" She asks Caitlin.

"You have powers?" Felicity asks Caitlin.

"It's a long story." Caitlin tells her.

"That's cool. Pun unintentional." Gwen tells Caitlin.

"Yeah, you're definitely Peter's fiancée." Felicity states.

"Okay, Cisco, we should probably get started." Oliver says interrupting them ad pull up the footage Lyla showed them earlier.

"Okay, these are the Dominators. We don't know much about them." Barry tells them.

"Except they're really strong." Kara interrupts.

"Where'd you hear about them?" Peter-38 asks.

"Oh, I heard a lot of stories about them when I was a kid. They came to Krypron before I was born. They did experiments on a lot of people." Kara explains to him.

"Great, we have them in our universe." Peter-38 mumbles. "Super strength Aliens. I hate my life."

"Well, they're not the only ones with superhuman strength I hear. Barry says the two of you are more powerful than a locomotive." Thea tells them.

"What am I, a train conductor?" Peter-38 wonders.

"My quips are inner dimensional, confirmed." Peter tells Cisco.

"I don't know if you should be proud of that or not." Cisco tells his friend.

"We should use the two of them as stand-in for training." Oliver says.

"Since when is Robin Hood calling the shots?" Mick asks.

"What I think Mick is trying to say is it would be nice if we knew who was in charge around here." Jax rephrases Mick's wording.

"Maybe we should take a vote. Choose a leader. Someone we can all trust." Ray suggests.

"How about the one with the most experience working with all of us, and has been doing this the longest?" Oliver suggests and looks to Peter.

"Wait, what?" Peter asks.

"They've got a pretty good point, Peter. You've been doing this the longest." Barry agrees with him.

"Okay...well, I guess the first decision as team leader we should..." Peter says and is trying to figure out what to say.

"Do a test run." Peter-38 helps out his doppelgänger.

"Let's do a test run! Yeah." Peter says.

"Against the aliens." Peter-38 keeps helping himself.

"Against the aliens, Supergirl and my doppelgänger." Peter repeats to them.

"Are we supposed to pretend like we don't hear him?" Sara asks.

"Okay, let's suit up. Okay? I'm gonna shut my mouth." Peter says and walks off.

"Are we sure he's my doppelgänger?" Peter-38 asks Kara.

"Well, he's supposed to be different, I guess." Kara says when Barry calls her over.

"Old West Dwarf Star pulls replicator, equals new suit." Ray tells Gwen explaining how his suit works.

"Sweet. I gave my fiancé an arc reactor that I designed myself that's powerful enough to power a city for a year, or a suit for a lifetime. But you know, dwarf star works." Gwen tells him.

"After this is over, you mind showing me how to make one of those?" Ray asks her.

"Oh, I don't think your earth has the technology my Earth does." Gwen breaks to him. "But I'm gonna go and find Felicity and the Cisco guy. Talk later." She says before leaving and Barry approaches Ray.

"Hey, where's Snart?" Barry asks Ray.

"Man, I'm sorry, Barry. I forgot that we never told you." Ray realizes. "He sacrificed himself. Saved us all. He died a hero."

"A legend." Barry corrects.

At the doorway, Wally showed up only to be stopped by Iris.

"Wally, what are you doing here?" She asks him. "You can't just show up and think you're gonna train with everyone else."

"I'm here because I was called." Wally tells her.

"Who would call you?" Iris asks since this morning she made everyone agree that Wally can't be doing this when Peter sees them.

"Yo, Wally!" Peter calls out and the two of them look at him. "Great, you're here. Cisco's waiting for you, your suit's all ready for you." He tells them and Wally walks past Iris and goes looking for Cisco.

"What are you doing?" Iris asks Peter.

"Calling a friend in to help." Peter tells her.

"No, we agreed that it's best that he doesn't believe he's Barry." Iris reminds him.

"_You_ decided that. _I_ was chasing someone who was trying to be me at the time. And while I was at it, I did some thinking. He has powers and doesn't want to just keep them for himself. He wants to help people. Wally is the exact same way. You are why I never told anyone about who I was, because they think that I wasn't good enough or could die. I don't know why you're so hellbent on making sure Wally doesn't become a hero like Barry or me, but guess what, he is. Forget why he's here, why do you need to be here, Iris?" Peter finally asks her.

"I mean, Cisco and Felicity are here because they're the engineer and computer geniuses. Caitlin's a doctor. Gwen...is my doppelgängers personal engineer. You're a reporter. If anyone shouldn't be here, it's you." Peter finishes and sees everyone has started to train with Supergirl and Iron-Spider flying in the air.

"She really is a badass." Thea comments on Supergirl.

"That spider suit is basically indestructible." Ray comments after Peter-38 tossed him across the room.

"Let's go again." Oliver calls and everyone charges at the two of them and it isn't long before they have everyone down.

Peter-38 then lands along with Kara when Wally comes out in his Kid Flash outfit.

"That looks a lot dumber than Red's." Peter-38 tells Wally.

"I like your doppelgänger better." Sara tells him as she gets back up. "He's more polite and knows when to shut up."

"Are you sure you want us to keep going?" Kara asks Oliver.

"Yeah. Yes. Just give us five minutes, please." Oliver begs.

"Was I too late or too early?" Wally asks.

"You get a five minute break." Peter tells him as Barry and Cisco are talking about a message the Legends found on their ship.

"You still don't think you should tell them?" Cisco asks and is heard by from everyone.

"Tell us what?" Sara asks and they all look at him.

"Jax and Professor Stein found a message from me in the future saying that I can't be trusted." Barry explains and they're confused.

"Why would Future say that?" Sara asks.

"I think because I went back in time and changed the timeline, and now things are different than before I left, including some of your lives." Barry explains.

"Some of our lives? Like who?" Kara asks.

"Caitlin. Wally. Diggle." Barry lists those that he knows of.

"Me? Why what happened?" Diggle asks and Oliver decides to tell him.

"Apparently, you had a daughter." Oliver explains.

"I had a daughter, Barry?" Diggle asks.

"Baby John was baby Sara." Barry tells him and now Diggle doesn't know what to think.

"So, wait, you...let me get this straight. You just-you just erased a daughter from my life?" Diggle asks him.

"Yeah." Barry says.

"You can't go back and just change things like that, Barry." Sara tells him. "You know how hard it is for me to not alter events? To bring my sister back? But I don't, because I know the implications."

"All those aberrations we spent the last eight months traveling through time fo correct, you just decided that it was okay for you to create your own?" Ray asks as well.

"Guys? It's someone named Lyla." Gwen tells them and Felicity looks at the message.

"The President was kidnapped by the Dominators! She needs us now." Felicity tells them.

"Okay, I'm gonna sit this one out. Obviously, you have Supergirl. She's just as fast as I am. Peter, get the President. We can talk about this later." Barry says and they're okay with that plan.

"Do you still trust me?" Barry asks Kara.

"I'll always trust you, but it might take more to convince them." Kara tells Barry.

"Guys, this is cr-Hey!" Oliver calls them out. "This is crazy! Everyone is going, including Barry. I...I'm not going without him." He tells them.

"Then you'll be here, Oliver." Diggle tells him.

"You know what? Oliver, it's okay." Peter tells them. "I'll go and get the President. Oliver, you just stay here with Barry." He offers so that nobody fights.

-

The team makes it to the location, and it seems to be a warehouse in the middle nowhere.

"We sure this is the right place?" Ray asks as Peter-38 and Kara come flying in.

"Well, this is the last place the tracer gave a signal that Gwen was able to track." Peter-38 tells them.

Kara uses her x-Ray vision and finds someone is in fact inside.

"Yep. He's in there." Kara confirms.

"How do you know that?" Mick asks her.

"I can see him." Kara states and realizes they don't know about her powers. "I have X-Ray vision." She explains.

"Oh. You can see everyone's bits with those peepers, huh?" Mick asks.

"No, I-"

Ignore him." Sara tells her.

"How'd you even get the name Heatwave?" Peter-38 wonders.

"I burned my family alive, and I like to light things on fire." Mick explains and shocks both of the other worlders.

"Well, that's a...colorful backstory." Kara says.

"Well, my shrink thinks so." Mick tells her.

"When'd you get a shrink?" Peter asks the man who once kidnapped his girlfriend.

"By the way, I'm not gonna call you Supergirl. It's stupid." Mick warns her.

"You can call me Kara." She suggests. "Since that's my name."

"That won't work either." Mick states.

"Well, what are you going to shout if you need my help?" Kara asks him.

"I call her Skirt if that helps." Peter-38 offers.

"That works." Mick tells her.

"Seriously?" Thea asks the two of them.

"You should meet her cousin." Peter-38 says.

"But I'm not gonna need your help." Mick tells her and walks off.

"I like him." Peter-38 says sarcastically as they enter the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse, they see it's mostly emptied out of anything anywhere.

"Gwen, you seeing this?" Peter-38 asks.

_"Yep. Spooky, scary warehouse. Seeing everything you see."_ Gwen confirms. "_But there's...something wrong with the scanners. It's like someone else is there."_

"Look, it's the president." Diggle tells them.

"Get me out of here." The President begs of them.

"This doesn't feel right." Peter says as he and Peter-38's senses are going off for some reason.

They find out where is coming from and both raised their weapons above as a Dominator appears. Their weapons being Spider-Man's web shooters and Iron-Spider is raising a missile in its direction.

Everyone stars aiming at it as they see it.

"Release the President!" Kara demands.

_"We knew you would come."_ A voice in all of their heads say.

"You guys heard that, right?" Wally asks.

"I was kinda hoping it was just me." Peter admits. "I knew eventually I'd start hearing voices."

"I think we all heard it." Sara tells the two.

"Hear what?" Peter-38 asks.

"_Why can't you hear it?_" Gwen wonders since even she heard it from far away.

"You don't have to harm him to get whatever it is you want from us." Kara tells him. "Release him and nothing will happen to you."

_"He is not who we want."_ The Dominator tells them and kills the President.

"It's a trap!" Peter yells as the Dominator activates a device and it starts messing with everyone's heads.

"Skirt, what's going on with you?" Peter-38 asks as he seems to be the only one unaffected.

-

Barry and Oliver were at Star labs talking about the article and that everything has changed about his future.

"_Guys, wherever you are right now, Peter needs your help!_" Gwen's voice fills the time vault and they turn on the security cameras to see Iron-Spider fighting off all of the heroes.

"Things just got so much worse." Barry says before speeding him and Oliver outside.

As soon as they got outside, Peter-38 was blasted by Firestorm's heat blast.

"Ow." Peter-38 moans.

"Peter, what's going on?" Barry asks him.

"Mind control." Peter-38 explains briefly as they all start attacking them again and Peter uses his repulsers to drag himself on the ground to cover.

Barry and Oliver are close behind him as they hide behind the Star labs sign.

"Okay." Oliver says. "You really did it this time, Barry!" He tells Barry.

"Seriously?" Barry asks.

"Yeah, seriously. You come to star city, you ask for my help, then inevitability, immediately, we end up up the creek!" Oliver tells them.

"Okay, that's fair." Barry agrees.

"Guys! We need a plan." Peter-38 interrupts them.

"What's your plan?" Oliver asks.

"I know how we can stop them, but I need to get Supergirl to follow me." Peter-38 puts together. "Only problem is, my doppelgänger and that speedster in yellow."

"I'll take care of Wally." Barry promise.

"I'll keep Peter busy." Oliver offers when they almost get him by Kara's heat vision.

"What's that?" Oliver asks.

"Skirt's Heat Vision." Peter-38 tells him.

"Okay, let's do this." Oliver says and the three of them step out to be met with all of their friends.

Barry and Wally start racing against each other as Oliver fights off his team and the Legends when it finally came around to Spider-Man.

"This is gonna hurt you a lot more than me, Peter." Oliver says and shoots several arrows but Peter dodges all of them as he seems to know what type of arrow he's going to be using at every move.

Peter-38 comes flying in and blasts his doppelgänger into the wall.

Barry finally comes back after dealing with Wally.

"Okay, this hallway leads to a secret bunker. We have to get down there." Barry tells Oliver. "The rest is up to you, Peter." He tells the Iron-Spider.

"Hey, Supergirl!" Peter-38 call's out to her. "Let's finally settle once and for all whos the true Hero of Steel." Peter-38 says before taking off into the skies.

-

They fly through the streets and Peter-38 uses his holo-shield to avoid her blasts of heat vision.

"Gwen, I need you to alter my repulsers so that they have off the same level of power as Skirt's heat vision." Peter tells his girlfriend.

"_Why would I make it specifically...oh no."_ Gwen stops mid sentence as she sees his plan.

"Yeah, I know. I'm an idiot." Peter-38 assures her before she could say it.

Peter makes it to the warehouse and finds the device.

Kara comes flying in through the roof and starts getting ready to blast him.

"Gwen, hurry it up." Peter-38 warns.

"_Done!"_ Gwen tells him when Kara blasts at him and just in time for him to shoot and the two beams combined and start forming a mass energy bubble in the middle of them where the machine is.

"This is gonna hurt." Peter-38 tells himself and closes his eyes to not see the massive explosion that they created and throws the two heroes back and shatters most of the warehouse. Peter looks and sees the device is destroyed and Kara starts getting back to normal.

"Peter?" Kara asks. "What'd I do?" She asks afraid.

"Nothing that can't be fixed with some wiring tape." Peter-38 assures her. "Not the first time you tried to kill me."

-

The two of them meet back up with the others at Star labs.

"That was the weirdest feeling ever." Wally tells them.

"My head feels like I was hit by a train again." Peter tells his friends.

"You got hit by a train?" Peter-38 asks him.

"Several times. Stupid Mysterio." Peter explains.

"So, what was it like being all Mind-controlled and stuff?" Gwen asks Mick.

"I didn't realize he had a mind to be controlled." Jax tells them.

"Barry, about before." Ray starts. "Message or no message, you're with us."

"Thank you." Barry says.

"Where's Supergirl?" Peter asks.

"Scanning the city to make sure there aren't any more of the orbs that whammied all of you. I would've gone with, but suit took a few hits." Peter-38 says when said Kara returns.

"Nothing, I looked everywhere." Kara tells them.

"So now what?" Diggle asks.

"We call lyla. Tell her these Dominators aren't here peacefully." Oliver tells them.

"Right, because the name wasn't evidence enough." Peter-38 says. "I mean, they're-" he gets interrupted when a beam projects around him and abducts him.

"Peter!" Gwen and Kara shout.

Another beam comes down and abducted Thea, Diggle and Sara.

"Everybody inside!" Peter yells and everyone runs in as Ray gets abducted leaving Oliver and Barry.

The beam starts consuming Oliver and Barry runs as fast as he can to save him only to be one second too late.

The Dominators now have their friends.


	26. Invasion ll

Peter of Earth-38 is perfectly fine, and was at his house getting ready to head to the DEO when a voice calls from the bathroom.

"How was your morning routine of training?" The voice of his fiancé leaves the shower.

"You know how good it was, I told you when I was in the shower." Peter reminds her as she chuckles.

"Anything at the DEO I should be concerned about before heading to work?" She asks him.

"Oh, there is a deadly human virus going around. Did I forget to mention that?" Peter mockingly tells her.

"Ha, ha." She laughs and leaves the bathroom in a towel to reveal Kara Danvers. "Just get going, I have to get to CatCo. Just hoping I could get something out of you for something to write." She admits.

"You know it takes more to break me than your adorable face." Peter reminds her as he wraps his arms around her neck.

Kara quickly kisses him and it started to heat up when Peter broke off.

"As much as I would love to stay in with you, I have to go. Need to arrange something for that Queen's engagement dinner." Peter tells her.

"And of course they can't get anything done without the Director of the DEO." Kara says as Peter is the one who runs the place.

"Yeah, and you know how Skirt gets after some time." Peter says as he places his Iron-Spider on ready to go.

"Gwen's going through a rough patch. I mean, her aunt died recently. She'll get back to normal after some time." Kara says talking about Supergirl, Gwen Stacy.

"Well, gotta fly." Peter tells his fiancée before jumping out the window and starts swinging to the DEO.

-

In reality, Peter-38, Oliver, Diggle, Ray, and Thea were placed in pods that placed them in a fake reality as the Dominators extract information from them.

-

On Earth, Cisco, Gwen and Felicity head to the Arrow cave where the rest of team Arrow; Rory, Curtis, and Rene are waiting for news.

"Guys, this is Cisco Ramon of Star labs, and Gwen Stacy of the DEO." Felicity introduces them to him and they introduce themselves.

"Okay, Curtis, you're tall. Rene and Rory." Cisco says. "That's two Rory's I know, and two Peter's. Technically, they're both the same guy just from two different worlds. Guys, we have to find Oliver and company. And I'm not talking about the cherished Disney animated film starring Billy Joel, Okay? I am talking, I got to vibe, all right?"

"I got one of Oliver's old bows around here somewhere." Felicity says and runs to find it.

"For those of us who don't know you as well-not me because I feel like we're best friends, we've known each other for a long time. What are you going to do exactly?" Curtis asks.

"I'm about to vibe. It's what I do when I touch something. I can not only see the past. I can see the future, but most importantly, I can see where people are." Cisco explains to them.

"I thought you opened portals to parallel universes." Gwen says.

"That comes with these powers, girl friend." Cisco tells her.

"So you're one of them...metahumans?" Rene asks.

"Yeah, don't sound too excited about it." Cisco says as Felicity hands him the old bow and he gets the vib and sees the alien spacecraft and the pods holding the team members.

"I saw them. They're in some kind of stasis, like a ship. A little _Alien_, a little _Star Trek_, J.J. Abrams style. And a whole lot of tech." Cisco tells them.

"You said tech!" Felicity says quickly.

"Yeah, I said tech. It's an alien spaceship, Felicity. These guys aren't amateurs." Cisco informs her.

"I think she means that if we get our hands on some of their tech, we might be able to locate them." Gwen says and Cisco pulls out a piece of the spacecraft that landed in Central City that he took.

"We're gonna hack alien tech." Curtis says. "This is seriously the best day of my entire life!"

-

Inside the pods;

National City, Peter-38 makes it to the DEO and lands as the doors open and he steps in.

"Director Parker." J'onn greets him as he enters.

"J'onn, I've told you. It's Peter." Peter-38 reminds him.

"Right, Peter. My bad." J'onn tells him as they get to the monitors.

"So, how is my beautiful globe?" Peter asks J'onn.

"She seems perfectly safe, after taking down Cadmus, there haven't been anything else on either side." J'onn tells him. "But the prisoners have been starting to get a little restless. Especially the Dominators. We're still looking for this Green Arrow vigilante..."

Peter was listening when suddenly his head started hurting as the word _Dominator_ started echoing throughout his head and visions start entering his mind.

A vision of himself flying and saving Kara from falling who is wearing the Supergirl outfit for some reason. Another of a robot version of Hank and himself fighting. One last vision of him and Gwen kissing and him asking her to marry him.

"Hey, you all right, Peter?" The voice of Supergirl snaps him out of it and he looks to see Gwen in her Supergirl outfit ready to roll.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Get the TASK force ready to move out in an hour for the Queen wedding." Peter tells them and walks off to wonder what the hell just happened to him.

-

In the Queen mansion, that was relocated to National City, Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance are getting married and has hired the DEO to make sure no aliens attacked the party that night.

"You didn't have to get me a gift, Speedy." Oliver tells his sister as he opens the gift.

"It's just a little prerehearsal dinner gesture." Thea tells him and Oliver opens it to find a arrowhead.

"Well, Little is right." Oliver says looking over it.

"It's called a hozen. It symbolizes reconnecting, like you did with Laurel." Thea tells him.

"Thea, it's a rock." Oliver breaks to her.

"It's a very thoughtful gesture from your amazingly loving sister." Thea tells him.

"Thank you." Oliver tells her

"Yeah, that's better." Thea replies when their parents enter the room.

"Well, what's going on here?" Moria asks.

"Thea gave me a rock." Oliver says and the two of them laugh.

"Let's go, champ. You got a six o'clock appointment at the tailors, got to fight traffic." Robert tells Oliver.

"Dad, you know I'm not much of a fighter." Oliver reminds his father.

"Tell that to the paparazzi you punched." Thea also reminds him.

"Ten years ago." Oliver states.

"And that is why I have asked for a security guard squad from the DEO. The director himself will be there." Moria tells them.

"Who's the Director?" Oliver asks.

"A Peter Parker. Don't think you have met." Moria tells him as flashes of Spider-Man enter Thea and Oliver's minds of him and the two fighting.

-

That night, Sara has come to the mansion for the wedding and her stay while Robert and Oliver are still out.

"Tux is a good look on you." Robert tells his son.

"Never really felt like my thing." Oliver tells him.

"Maybe you'd be more comfortable in a suit and tie."

"Dad, come on."

"I get sworn in as mayor in less that two months. I don't have time to find a replacement CEO for Queen Consolidated."

"What about Walter Steele?" Oliver asks.

"The board won't back him. Besides, QC is a family company. It should stay in the family."

"Dad, I want to-I want to make my one name. I don't just want to rely on yours."

"Oliver, if you don't do it, the board's gonna push to accept Ray Palmer's buyout offer.

"I.." Oliver was going to continue when he looks up and sees a building called Smoak Technologies and someone approaches them.

He then pulls out a gun on them both. "Watches, wallets, phones." The mugger tells them and they don't move. "What, are you depth? You wanna take a bullet?"

"Take it easy." Robert tells him.

"I'll shoot you right here." The mugger warns him when Oliver steps in front of him.

"Hey! Get away from him." Oliver tells him when an arrow comes flying in and hits the gun followed by the Green Arrow as he finishes off the mugger as the DEO approaches the area just missing him as Iron-Spider comes in.

"Were losing him. Skirt, chase him." Peter says as he looks to Oliver and more flashes come in.

They weren't as focused as the other ones but they were fast flashes of meeting Oliver Queen and he was wearing the Arrow's outfit.

'_What's wrong with me?_' Peter asks himself before taking to the skies to chase the Arrow.

-

Back in reality;

Curtis and Gwen are doing what they can to get into the alien technology.

"I'm so conflicted. On one hand, I get to hack actual extraterrestrial technology, but on the other hand, E.T.s are real, but unfortunately they're dickwads who are gonna kill us." Curtis tells Gwen.

"Really? This is every other day in my life." Gwen informs him. "Hunting aliens, doing the impossible in a short amount of time. It's just usually I don't have to save Peter, because usually it's him doing the saving." She admits.

"Don't worry. It's gonna work out." Rory tells them.

"You're not gonna tell me that god had a plan, are you?" Curtis asks Rory. "Look, I respect your religion and all. I just find it hard to believe that there's some divine plan to the universe which also includes space monsters." He says and Gwen finishes the job.

"Okay, this is what I call the Processor. It has been able to translate alien texts to what we can understand, built one similar to this for the DEO." Gwen says and hands it to Cisco.

"Let's see if it works." Cisco says and connects it to the piece of tech.

They watch as it comes to life and it's working.

"I feel like Elliot in _E.T._ _It's working. It's working_." Curtis says.

"Your tech guy quotes movies as well, huh?" Gwen asks them.

"Yeah." Felicity tells her.

"Real original." Cisco says as the device starts beeping too fast as the Processor isn't working fast enough and they duck as it explodes.

"What happened?" Rene asks.

"I made an idiot decision." Gwen realizes. "I plugged human tech into an alien power source. I forgot that the Processor on my earth is alien tech being connected to more alien tech."

"So we need a regulator. Something that can handle the Dominator juice." Felicity tells her seeing it shouldn't be that hard.

"Van Horn Industries was working in a prototype for NASA over a year ago. Maybe they perfected it by now." Curtis replies and Felicity does a search for it and learns it's been stolen.

Laura Washington, who has been stealing more than her fair share of advanced technology that gives her superhuman powers and electricity based powers.

"I'm calling in reinforcements." Felicity says and dials Peter's number.

-

Inside the pods;

At the Queen rehearsal dinner, Moria and Peter were talking about the arrangement for the DEO agent guards when they ran iron Ray Palmer.

"Director Parker." Ray greets Peter.

"Ray Palmer of Palmer Industries I presume." Peter says when suddenly the two of them start getting flashes of each other in reality.

"Yeah, that's me." Ray says getting the images out of his head.

-

As for Oliver, he found his own base and met John Diggle who is the Arrow and works with Felicity before getting more images of reality before John grows him out.

-

Back in reality;

What's left of the teams, being Peter, Rory, Curtis, Rene and Barry are at the warehouse where Laura Washington might strike.

Rene insisted on riding there on his motorcycle where they were waiting.

"You should have taken him up on his offer to carry you." Curtis tells him. "It was awesome."

"Nobody's carrying me anywhere. By running or by swinging." Rene replies.

"Hey, man. I drove. This baby can hit 88 in seconds." Peter says tapping his Spider-cycle.

"It's so cool Felicity reached out." Rory says. "It's awesome to meet the two of you."

"Just wait until you meet her." Barry says as Kara comes flying in on top of a container.

"Hey, everyone!" Kara greets them.

"Oh, I've had enough of this." Rene says as they enter the warehouse.

Peter goes in from the ceiling and scans the place for anything or anyone that isn't the team.

"Cait, anything coming up?" Peter asks into his com link.

"_I've got nothing on my end_." Caitlin says when a blast is heard through the warehouse.

"Okay, never mind." Peter says and crawls across the roof to reach the destruction.

-

Inside the pods;

Oliver and Diggle were starting to piece everything together when they were interrupted by Slade Wilson who was defeated by Sara.

The three of them enter the house to figure out what's happening.

"All right, this is hard to explain." Oliver tells Sara.

"Well, start trying." Sara says.

"We think we're in some sort of shared hallucination." Diggle explains.

"That's crazy. Not as crazy as me knowing Kung fu, but it's definitely up there."

"That wasn't Kung fu, that was jete kune do, And I think you learned it in a spot called Nanda Parbat." Oliver tells her.

"Nothing you're saying is making sense. None of this is making sense."

"Sara, what is the last thing you remember before coming here yesterday?" Oliver asks her.

Sara starts to think and then memories of the fight come flooding back in and about being abducted.

"There was a fight. It was the six of us, and then..and then we were taken." Sara tells them.

"Taken where?" Diggle asks.

"I don't know." Sara replies.

"Well, all right, there were six of us. Who are the other three?" Oliver asks.

"Ray Palmer...some other dimensional Peter Parker, and Thea." Sara tells them. "I mean, if this is some kind of dream or shared hallucination, how do we wake up?"

"By getting out of here." Diggle tells him. "Smoak Technologies. Maybe the reason why that place seems so strange is because that's the way we get out of here...wherever here is."

"Which means we need to get to the others." Oliver says.

"No need." Peter's voice fills the room and they look up at the railing to see him looking down on them. "I knew there was something wrong when I saw my fiancée last night...it didn't feel right." He explains. "That, and all of these visions were kinda hard to ignore."

-

Reality;

Rene and Laura Washington have found each other. She is almost completely half technical and half human.

"What do you want?" Laura asks him.

"You stole something from Van Horn Industries." Rene informs her.

"You mean this?" Laura asks and raises her wrist.

"Yeah. Hand it over." Rene tells her.

"Or what?" Laura asks.

Peter comes flying in and does a quick roundhouse kick that sends Laura flying across the room.

"Or that." Peter tells her before sending a taser web her way when Kara comes flying down with Barry speeding in.

Peter then comes up with an idea and moves out of the way and Barry speeds Laura across the warehouse as far as the webbing could take before letting her go. Laura goes flying as Peter let's go of the web and Kara punches her in the face, knocking her out.

"That was awesome!" Rory says as they all meet back up.

"There's the regulator." Curtis says seeing it. "She seems pretty attached to it." He tries joking.

"Maybe just remove it." Peter says, seeing that was a terrible pun, even for him.

-

They return to the Arrow cave where Gwen and Cisco are getting to work with locating them but they're coming up with gibberish.

"I mean, I know almost every alien language and this looks nothing like any of them." Gwen says.

"It's not alien, it's Gematria." Rory tells her as he looks at the information.

"It's what?" Cisco asks.

"Gematria is the numerology of the Torah." Rory explains.

"Oh, my god. How did I not see that?" Gwen asks and mentally smacks herself for not seeing it.

"For the people who had social lives in high school, what the hell are you talking about?" Rene asks them.

"In Hebrew, each letter possesses a numerical value. Gematria is the calculation of the numerical equivalents of letters, words, or phrases." Rory explains.

"You mean, the Dominators' language is based off the Old Testament?" Curtis asks.

"Or shares commonalities at least. You wanted proof of a divine plan to the universe, right?" Rory reminds him.

"Guys, we've got references of five Terran captives and one Kryptonian-hybrid." Felicity says as she translates the data.

"That's Peter. His mother came from earth, but his father was an alien king." Gwen explains.

"Okay, full story later." Felicity tells her as she gets a location. "Wait, that's impossible. -3.127 latitude, -23.7987 longitude."

"That doesn't make any sense." Cisco agrees with her. "Geographical coordination's don't have negative numbers."

"Actually, I read negative." Gwen tells them. "I know where they are." She promises.

-

In the pods;

Peter was walking through the Queen dinner when he runs into J'onn.

"Is everything okay?" J'onn asks him.

"Yeah...everything's fine." Peter tells him when he gets flashes of the first time he met the real Hank.

It was a dark night, Peter was bleeding out in an alley after getting a bullet wound to the hip.

He quickly snaps out of it and focuses on what he needs to do. Oliver and the others are getting everyone out, but Peter needs to leave this world safe. Real or not.

"Look, I was thinking of maybe...leaving the DEO. To focus on my family." Peter starts off, trying his best to lie.

"Are you sure? Who would you have replace you?" J'onn asks him.

"I was hoping maybe you." Peter says.

"Me?" J'onn asks.

"Effective immediately, you are the Director of the DEO, J'onn J'onzz." Peter says and meets up with everyone outside.

"Everything Good?" Oliver asks Peter who comes out in his Iron-Spider.

"I'm good. Look, we gotta move. Because if my past is any experience, now they might know that we know they will have something to make sure we can't..." Peter was saying when they look to see all of the team Arrow's past memories and even Astra.

"They're not real." Oliver reminds them.

"They look real, but let's not get into that." Thea says

"Let me try something." Peter says as he closes his mask and aims at all of them before firing everything his suit has to offer and it actually works to disintegrated them all. Leaving Astra.

"You guys better run, me and Skirt's aunt have some catching up to do." Peter tells them and they all run.

"Ho-Ren." Astra greets him.

"That's my name, don't say it out loud." Peter says, as the more it's said out loud, the weirder it sounds.

"Is this not the life you wanted?" Astra asks him. "A perfect world, no war, your family's alive. You have everything your heart could desire."

"What my heart desires is to be Spider-Man. In the real world. With the real love of my life, Gwen Stacy." Peter says when Super-Gwen comes flying in and sees her aunt.

"Astra?" Gwen asks and looks to Peter. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later, fight her now." Peter asks his fake partner and they rush at each other and start fighting.

-

The team all make it to Smoak Technologies and find a giant portal in the middle of the room.

"Okay, that's either the way out or we got to click our heels together three times and say, _there's no place like home._" Ray says.

"And if that doesn't work?" Sara asks.

"It has to work." Oliver says and they all head to the portal.

-

In reality;

They all start waking up and see they're not wearing any of their outfits, all except Peter thanks to Gwen's security protocols for If he were captured it can't be removed, and they see they're in a strange environment.

"Where are we?" Oliver asks as Ray is looking out the window.

"Guys, there's something you really need to see." Ray tells them and they all move to the window.

They look out the window and see they're all in space.

"Well, my suit can save me, you all are gonna have a problem." Peter-38 tells the team and they need to find a spacecraft to get out of here.

-

They walk through the halls and stay hidden as the Dominators roam the halls.

"Klic-clac-to nick-lava shack-too. Nick-lava shoo-la." They hear one Dominator say too another as they pass.

"Okay. So how do we find our way out of an alien spacecraft?" Thea asks as they walk off.

"I've been on a dozen alien spaceships. In fact, I was sent to Earth in one." Peter-38 tells them. "Just stick with me, I can get us out safe...my bad." He says as they walk down a bad hallway and find dozens of Dominators in the room as they spot them.

Peter uses his repulsers and shoots them backwards. As they get back up, the team grabs some weapons off the walls for any future Dominators.

They start roaming the halls again and they find the escape pods.

"You think you can fly these things?" Oliver asks Peter.

"Well, I'm hoping between all of us someone can fly one." Peter-38 replies as they enter the pod and look around for what to do.

"Peter, you know how this works?" Diggle asks him.

"I'm not exactly familiar with Dominators technology." Peter-38 admits.

"Why couldn't we be trapped in space with the tech-spider?" Sara asks when Thea finds the power button and powers it up.

"And Mom said I wouldn't amount to anything if I didn't go to college." Thea says as the pod ejects into space.

As they escape, hundreds of Dominators ships chase after them.

"I hope that was the autopilot, because I don't see any controls on this thing." Ray says.

"We've got incoming." Peter-38 says as his senses go off and something hits the ship.

"Peter, any weapons on this thing?" Ray asks him.

"It's an escape pod, not a battleship." Peter says as they get hit off course.

"Somebody better find a way to steer this thing, or we're not gonna last very long!" Oliver warns them as they see the Waverider comes flying in and they get stuck in a tractor beam before blasting off.

-

"Oliver...nice clothes." Nate Haywood, Citizen Steel of the Legends greets them as they exit the pod onto the Waverider itself. "Shopping at Alien Gap?"

"Not funny." Oliver tells him.

"Well, lucky for you guys, the Waverider has a machine that replicates old clothes and weapons." Nate tells them and then looks back at everyone else . "Hi. I'm Nate Haywood."

"I'm Thea, and this is exactly twice as many spaceships as I ever thought I'd be on." Thea admits.

"Peter Parker, from Earth-38, apparently." Peter greets him.

"Yeah, I was informed of the inner dimensional Spider-Man. By the way, sweet suit. Is that nanotechnology?" Nate asks him.

"Complete nanotechnology." Peter confirms.

"Not to interrupt the geek squad, but how did you find us?" Oliver asks.

"I didn't. The actual geek squad on earth did." Nate explains as they enter the main room.

"Well, thanks for the save." Oliver tells Nate.

"Yeah, But we might have bigger problems." Peter-38 tells them. "While we were escaping, I had my suit scan the tech they were using to keep us under. It was some sorta neuromirohic interface. Similar to how I manipulate my mechanical arms."

"You have mechanical arms?" Ray asks as Peter quickly shows his four arms that come from the back of his suit and retracts them to get back to the point.

"Basically, I think the shared hallucination was to keep our minds occupied while the Dominators...they were probing our subconscious. Looked through our memories, gathering intel." Peter says.

"Wait, what if we weren't chosen at random?" Ray asks. "Maybe they knew we couldn't fight back but wanted to know why you couldn't be mind controlled and if anyone else could do the same." He tells Peter.

"Because none of you are metahumans." Nate says.

"Bigger question, what intel were they after?" Oliver asks.

"_Klic-clac-to nick-lava shack-too. Nick-lava shoo-la_." Peter-38 repeats what he heard them say.

"Gesuntite." Thea replies to that.

"It's something that I overheard one of the Dominators tell another, and my suit doesn't know how to translate it." Peter explains what it is.

"Sounds like the beginning of a not-so-funny joke. Gideon?" Ray asks their A.I.

"**Translating. The phrase loosely translates to; we are nearing completion of the weapon.**" Gideon tells them.

"What weapon?" Nate asks.

"**I'm afraid I have no idea, but I'm tracking the Dominator mothership you all escaped from, and it's appears to be on a direct course for earth.**" Gideon informs them and they need to hurry back.

This war isn't over yet, it's only just beginning.


	27. Invasion lll

The escapees make it to the hanger where everyone is waiting for them.

"I can't believe that you guys escaped an alien spaceship. Key words; alien spaceship. I have questions." Cisco tells the group.

"They can wait." Oliver tells him. "Thanks for helping get my sister home." He tells Nate.

"Yeah, man." Nate replies as they reach the rest of the group.

"What's our status?" Peter-38 asks them who just got a stern talking to from Gwen.

"Nothing, since the Dominators paid their visit to mess with our heads." Peter tells his doppelgänger.

"Why would they do that?" Nate asks.

"What if they were trying to pit us against each other, in order to gain intel about metahumans?" Ray asks.

"I wish they would just send us a IM with a questionnaire." Felicity says.

"Preach." Gwen adds, agreeing.

"Well, metas do pose the biggest threat against their plans, it makes sense they'd want to get to know their enemies." Kara says.

"By kidnapping people, and one of them." Stein adds. "Perhaps they were searching your minds for potential metahuman vulnerabilities."

"I think it's time we return the favor." Oliver says.

"What do you want to do? Kidnap one of them now?" Diggle asks.

"Ever since we fought off that one ship, they've kind of been in short supply." Barry tells them.

"Actually, I know where to find one." Nate says and approaches their computer system. "I've been reviewing old army footage of their first encounters with the Dominators, and I think I pegged the fight to Redmond, Oregon. 1951."

"You're suggesting we travel to 1951, abduct a Dominator, and interrogate it to determine their intentions?" Stein asks.

"I like the plan." Peter-38 states. "I'm itching to beat one of them after what I've been through." But in truth, he wants to get away from Kara and Gwen for a minute after everything the Dominators put him through.

"Time travel. I'm definitely in." Cisco says.

"Hold on, Professor Stein, Gwen and Caitlin have been talking about a way to take down the Dominators. They could maybe use your help." Barry tells him.

"Pass." Cisco tells him seriously wanting to travel through time.

"I mean, I'm with him, mostly 'cause I don't want to lose my geek cred, but time travel!" Felicity says while squealing.

"I could take Amaya and Mick." Nate says and they walk off.

"Oh, the new president called, which would be awesome if this was any other circumstance, but she wants to meet up with us." Peter tells them almost forgetting.

"Let's bring Ray and Sara as backup." Oliver suggests.

"What about us?" Wally asks referring to him and Kara.

"Why don't the two of you stay here, hold down the fort?" Peter asks them. "I asked May to get up here, I don't need her getting herself into any trouble." He explains.

"That's probably for the best. We don't know what the Dominators found in their memories." Barry replies, understanding.

On their way out, Peter-38 ran into said woman approaching.

"Hey, Peter." May greets him, thinking that it's her nephew.

"Aunt May?" Peter-38 asks, completely shocked to see she's still alive.

"Oh, May, this isn't Peter. This is Spider-Man...from Earth-38." Cisco explains to her.

"So a multiverse Spider-Man?" May asks him. "My bad, you look exactly like my nephew." She apologized to Peter.

Peter-38 just looks to her like he's seen a ghost. Because that's exactly what's happening to him.

"And...you look exactly like my aunt." Peter-38 finally said.

"May, hate to cut our chats short. But we gotta go _Back in Time_." Cisco says and pushes Peter along with them to the Waverider.

-

At Star labs, Peter and Caitlin have returned to try to give Stein a hand and they brought his daughter, Lily Stein along. Who they don't know only exists because of the Legends' time traveling.

Peter even attempted to get Fox to give them a hand, but he's preoccupied working on an outfit for the new Spider-Man, Miles.

"Professor?" Caitlin asks and they find him working in the cortex.

"It's highly unlikely we can fashion a weapon with sufficient force to overcome the Dominators." Stein tells them.

"We were thinking the same thing, that's why we called-" Peter was saying but Stein interrupts him.

"So what if, instead, we try to attack them with something infinitesimally small?" Stein asks. "I'm sure you're both familiar with the story of the loin with the thorn in his paw."

"You used to live telling me that story when I was a kid." Lily says and Stein now noticed she's here. "The lion with the thorn in his paw is a parable, a story about a big, ferocious creature that is reeled by something small. So what do you need help with?" She asks her father.

"I'm afraid it's classified." Stein says as he's still getting used to the idea of his daughter.

"Oh, juicy. Some sort of secret government space weapon, no doubt." Lily guesses.

"Something like that, only this sort of work is slightly out of my wheelhouse." Stein admits.

"Yeah, if only you knew someone with a PhD in nanotechnology." Lily responds.

"Yeah, unfortunately, Raymond's busy on other things, and ms. Stacy is at the fortress working on something else." Stein tells her.

"I was talking about me." Lily explains to him. "Did the six years I spent at MIT magically slip your mind?" She asks.

"Of course not." Stein says.

"Okay, let's get to work." Lily says and takes a marker and looks at what her father has done so far.

"For future references, _that's_ energetic." Peter tells Caitlin.

"Agreed." Caitlin replies.

-

1951 Redmond, Oregon;

The Waverider lands and then camouflages itself to blend in. Amaya, Nate, Mick, Peter-38, Cisco, and Felicity are on board and put it in park.

"We made it. This is the '50s. Sick." Cisco says as they all undo their seats and Felicity gets sick.

"Severe time jumps can cause nausea, temporary deafness..." Nate was explaining when Felicity starts speaking gibberish. "Linguistic disorientation."

Peter-38 was just about to stand before he drops to the floor.

"And that." Nate finishes as Peter uses his robotic legs to stand.

"You. Clean it up." Mick tells Cisco. "We're gonna kidnap an alien."

"Too late, I'm not kidnapped." Peter-38 says, even though he came willingly.

"Okay. I know I didn't just travel through time so we could stay on the ship." Cisco tells them.

"Ponytail, you're staying on the ship." Mick tells felicity. "We're taking the robot." He says referring to Peter.

"Not a robot. It's an iron suit." Peter replies to that.

"Dimo slay woan ros." Felicity says, still talking gibberish.

"I'll take that as, _have fun storming the castle_." Nate says as they all start leaving.

"Oh, for real?" Cisco asks. "You're gonna use _Princess Bride_ against me? Against me?!" He asks as Felicity is sick again. "Okay, I got you, girl."

-

They start walking to the battle as Nate is in his Citizen Steel outfit.

"Do all of this Earth's superheroes dress in ridiculous costumes?" Peter asks.

"Ray made it for me." Nate says.

"You look like a Star-spangled idiot." Mick tells him.

"We need to find the army." Amaya tells them when they hear explosions and they turn a corner and see the Dominator mothership and the army being slaughtered.

"I think we found them all." Peter-38 says as they watch the fight occurr.

"What are we waiting for? Let's grab an alien and get out." Nate tells them.

"Just waiting for one of the weaker ones in the herd." Mick tells him as they watch the army being slaughtered.

"I don't think there are any weak ones." Amaya breaks to him.

"No, but he does raise a valid point. Right now, they're prepared for a fight." Peter-38 tells them. "If we wait for them to stop fighting, they will separate and one of them is more than likely to break off from the rest." He explains as they wait and watch.

After the massacre, the Dominators start dragging the bodies of the soldiers and getting ready to leave.

"I don't get it. Why are the Dominators attacking us, then just leaving?" Nate asks.

"It's an RIF mission. Reconnaissance in Force." Amaya says.

"Meaning they're gathering information for a bigger attack later." Peter-38 says as his scanners are searching when one Dominator has separated itself from the pack. "We got one." He tells them and points to the loner.

"A straggler." Mick says, ready for action.

"We need him alive." Amaya tells them.

"I'm just gonna rough him up a little." Mick promises and heads towards the creature.

"I'll help." Peter-38 says and follows him.

They reach him and the two men use their fire power to hurt him.

"Squeal, you pig!" Mick tells him as Peter-38 comes up and punches him in the face, knocking the alien out cold.

"Yeah, that felt good." Peter-38 says while retracting his mask.

"Well done." Someone says and they turn to see the army has arrived and the man in charge, Agent Smith. "I see you've managed to catch us a specimen."

"I'm afraid we've claimed this one already." Peter-38 informs them.

"Who are you?" Amaya asks.

"Just a humble civil servant." Smith says and raises his badge.

"I don't like guys with badges." Mick says and Nate holds him back.

"We just want to ask a few questions." Smith explains.

"We'd love to answer them, but we gotta get going." Peter-38 says as they start shooting darts but Peter grabs his dart. "Did you think that'd work on me?" He asks while closing his mask when a blast of electricity hits him in the back and takes him down.

-

They later on wake up in a cell in a secret laboratory. And Peter's suit seems to be in complete reboot mode, which means he's basically walking around in a metal suit for no reason like an idiot. Not to mention that it's seriously hot.

"This is why I hate the government." Mick states. "Can't any of you use your powers and get us out of here?" He asks them.

"Whatever they tranqed us with is screwing with our powers." Nate tells him.

"Mine are returning, just slowly." Peter-38 says as he hangs from the ceiling. "Abducted twice in one day. Gwen's gonna kill me."

The Dominator starts waking up as well.

"Hey, he's still alive. But something tells me none of us are going to be for long." Amaya says.

"Wait, this is exactly what we wanted." Nate says.

"To get captured?" Mick asks when Peter drops onto the floor.

"No, to actually talk to one of these freaks and what they want." Peter-38 says.

"This is a first. Talking with an alien." Mick comments.

"You're talking to me." Peter-38 reminds him. "And I'm the prince of a dead planet."

"Wait, seriously?" Nate asks. "Man, you're Universe sounds awesome." He comments before approaching the alien.

"Hello there, E.T." Peter-38 greets the alien but just gets a screech.

-

2016, Central City;

The team are waiting for the President to arrive.

"So where's the President?" Sara asks.

"She's late." Oliver says.

"Well, you got to figure she's got a lot on her plate, what with the whole alien invasion thing." Ray says.

"And her predecessor getting killed." Peter adds who left Star labs to leave the rest of them to work.

They wait when several black cars approach them and surround them. Only it isn't the President, but an older version Agent Smith who is holding their friends prisoners in the '50s.

"I'm sorry. President couldn't make it." He apologizes.

"Who are you?" Barry asks.

"If I told you...I'd have to kill you." Smith says while his men raise their weapons.

"I have Admiral Ackbar's famous line going off in my head right now." Peter tells Barry, thinking of _Star Wars_. But when isn't he thinking of _Star Wars_?

"I think we have a misunderstanding. See, we're the good guys. The president invited us here." Ray says.

"Buddy, I don't think she did." Peter breaks to his friend when his scanners pick up a sniper in the distance and gets an idea.

"Barry, I think it's time you do something." Oliver tells him. "And fast." He adds.

Barry speeds off just in time for all of the men to shoot their weapons and Barry moves all of the bullets so that they will shoot themselves.

With the sniper, he was getting ready to fire when he gets attacked by a Whistling Bird from Drone-y who Peter released while nobody was looking.

The rest of the men were brought down easily with everyone working together.

Peter webs two guys and threw them at some other guys, taking them all out.

Oliver and Sara took down several with their staff and arrows when Barry comes speeding back.

"We're trying to help you. This is how you thank us?" Barry asks.

"You don't understand. The reason the Xenomorphs are here-" Smith was explaining when Sara interrupted him.

"Is because they have a beef with the metahumans." Sara interrupts him. "Tell us something we don't know."

"Like what exactly have we done to them?" Barry asks.

"Nothing. Yet. But they see individuals with powers such as yours as a future threat, and, frankly, so do I." Smith tells them.

"God, I hate the government." Peter states since it seems everyone in the government believes heroes are threats because they do what's right, just because it's the right thing.

"If you're such BFFs with the Dominators, then why not call them off?" Oliver and Sara asks him.

"We know you sent them packing back in 1951." Peter informs him as Drone-y returns and places himself back on Peter's chest.

"That was just a reconnaissance mission." Smith states.

"What brought them back?" Barry asks.

"You did, mr. Allen." Smith informs Barry and now they're shocked that he knows his name.

"He knows who you are." Ray says.

"You threatened the entire universe when you used your powers to upset the normal course of time." Smith explains to Barry.

"He's talking about Flashpoint." Peter pieces together.

"I made a mistake, Okay? I'm not gonna let it happen again." Barry informs him.

"For the past 60 years, we have enjoyed a truce with your so-called Dominators. You broke the truce." Smith informs him.

"What do they want?" Oliver asks.

"I've negotiated a deal with them. If mr. Allen surrenders himself, they will leave us in peace." Smith explains the negotiation to them.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that." Peter informs him. "Barry's their biggest threat, that why they want him out first. This isn't a negotiation, it's handing over an atom bomb and believing they won't strike with it."

-

Back in the '50s;

"Look, we just want to know why you attacked our planet." Nate tells the Dominator. "I mean, we're just down here minding our own business, then you guys just drop from the sky and attack us. Why?" He asks.

_"There has been a recent emergence of metahumans on your planet._" The Dominator tells them.

"Wait. He's talking about the JSA." Amaya says.

"_We are here to determine if your kind are a threat._" The Dominator explains when the door opens and they come back in with weapons.

"Let's start with him." Smith says pointing at the Dominator. "Rest of you will hate to wait your turn."

"I'm gonna punch your teeth out." Peter-38 promises as they wheel the Dominator away.

After some time, they start hearing him screeching in another room.

"What do you think they're doing to him?" Nate asks.

"If my experience is anything, making sure that they make him feel as much pain as humanly possible. And inhumanly possible." Peter tells him.

"And they're gonna do the same thing to us unless we get out of here." Amaya says as they hear gunshots outside and the doors open to reveal Felicity and Cisco.

"Y'all call for tech support?" Felicity asks them.

"Great. Saved by geeks." Mick complains as they leave the cell.

"The Waverider's ready to take us back to 2016." Cisco tells them.

"Wait, we can't leave him here for them to kill him." Nate says.

"So what?" Mick asks him. "He's an alien."

"I am offended by that statement." Peter-38 says to him.

"Just 'cause they're douches doesn't mean we have to be." Cisco tells him. "We got to send him home."

"Yeah, this is the best way to show them that not all humans are bad." Nate agrees.

"How do you plan on sending him back?" Amaya asks.

"Don't we have that pod we escaped on still on the Waverider?" Peter-38 asks her.

"Yeah, but it's damaged." Nate tells him.

"Felicity and I are gonna fix it." Cisco promises.

"I am? We are?" Felicity asks.

"Let's go save him." Peter-38 says as his suit starts warming back up and he closes his mask, ready to punch that guys teeth out.

"Fascinating. The creature's nervous sister is not unlike our own, which means it must be capable of experiencing pain." Smith says as the scientist injects something into him causing him to scream.

That's when the doors get blasted open and Peter pulls himself in on a web.

"That's probably why he's screaming." Peter-38 says before punching Smith in the face and Amaya takes care of the scientist. "Hope you have dental care on this Earth, and time." He tells te unconscious Smith while retracting his mask.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get you out of here." Amaya promises the Dominator.

-

Later, they watch him take off aboard his ship from inside the Waverider.

"Bye." Cisco waves as he takes off holding something in his hands. "He didn't even say thank you."

"What's that?" Felicity asks.

"I think it's a transponder." Cisco tells her.

"Where'd you get that?" She questions.

"I may or may not have stolen it off of his ship." Cisco explains.

"What does it do?"

"I think we can use it to communicate with him when we get back." Cisco says.

"Like an alien pen pal." Felicity says.

"You kids finished?" Mick asks as they watch their interaction and they jump. "Gideon, prepare for a..."

"Time jump." Nate says and they all take their seats.

"**Course plotted for Central ****City, 2016.**" Gideon says before they take off.

-

As soon as they land, the device Cisco stole started bleeping.

"What's that thing doing?" Peter-38 asks.

"I don't know. Either our food's ready or this guy's trying to call us." Cisco says and places the device down and it activates a hologram of the Dominator they saved. "It's him."

"He's even uglier than the last time we saw him." Mick says.

_"65 of your years ago, you saved me from capture._" The Dominator says.

"Listen, you don't need to thank us." Cisco says.

"Like hell he doesn't." Peter-38 replies to Cisco before walking up to the hologram,. "He can thank us by phoning for a ride home and leaving us alone." He states.

"_I will show you my gratitude by sparing your lives, but I cannot do the same for Barry Allen. If your friend does not turn himself in, we will have no choice but to deploy a weapon that will exterminate all metahumans._" Dominator tells them before shutting down.

"Yeah, it's a trap." Peter-38 states.

-

They all agree the same thing inside the hanger that it's a trap as well.

"If there that threatened by metahumans, there's no way they'll be satisfied if we hand over one." Peter explains to them. "The reason they want Barry is because he's their biggest threat to the invasion."

"Well, Oliver is trying to talk him out of it." Sara promises them.

"And if he does, what's the collateral damage of the meta bomb?" Nate asks.

"Somewhere around two million non-metahumans will be killed." Gwen says, doing a quick calculation.

"Look, what if we tried negotiating with them?" Wally asks.

"They've made up their mind, metahumans are bad and need to die. And here I thought I left Cadmus back on my Earth." Peter-38 says, agreeing with his doppelgänger.

"Whatever you're doing, make it fast." Diggle says as he approaches. "We've got incoming."

They look at the maps and see dozens of Dominator ships are coming in.

"But why aren't they moving, or attacking?" May asks.

"They're trying to leverage us into handing Barry over." Sara says. "Contact the Dominators." She tells the three men.

Cisco, Nate and Peter-38 start trying to contact him but he doesn't seem like he's going to answer.

"Can you try vibing us to talk to him?" Peter-38 asks Cisco.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Cisco asks himself before the three men grab onto the device and see they're now inside the ship.

They look and see their Dominator friend.

"_What an unusual gift. You appear to be a metahuman as well."_ He says.

"Yeah, well, I figured you'd cut us some slack, seeing how it was us that saved you back in 1951." Cisco states.

"_Much has changed on your planet in the last 60 years. The threat of your kind has become imminent."_

"Listen, E.T., were no threat." Peter-38 informs him. "People with powers are protecting Earth, _all_ Earths."

"And besides, the guy who tortured your ugly ass back in 1951 was human." Nate informs him.

"_But what happens when a man like him inhabits abilities like yours? We started believing it could ever since your friend, Spider-Man faced against a man you call Doctor Octopus. We have seen men like them on countless other worlds, which is why we must exterminate your kind before the scourge of your planet become the scourge of ours."_ He explains as they exit the breach and are back in the hanger.

"Like I said, they weren't changing their minds anytime soon." Peter-38 states.

-

The entire team has gathered together as Barry has decided to give himself up.

"This isn't up for debate." Barry tells them. "It's not even a close call. I mean...turn myself over to the Dominators, they leave the rest of the world alone."

"You know they won't hold their end of the bargain, Barry." Peter informs him.

"Barry. It doesn't matter what you've done. You can't do this." Diggle says.

"It's been an honor to know all of you, to fight alongside you. Now it's up to you to keep our home safe." Barry says and starts walking away.

"Barry! I'm not letting you leave." Oliver tells him from behind.

"No offense, Oliver, but you and what army?" Barry asks and sees the entire team agrees and are willing to stop him from doing this.

"This one, apparently." Gwen says as she also stands with them with Felicity and Caitlin.

"Look, Bolt, you made a mistake. Guess what? You're human. That's part of the job. We make mistakes, we trip, we drop. But the true sign of being a hero is if you choose to stay down or if you choose to rise back up even if there's no chance left. _Heroes are stronger when they stand together_." Peter-38 informs Barry. "My uncle used to say that to me all the time."

"Yeah, and with great power, comes great responsibility." Peter adds on. "And you're our friend, making you our responsibility."

Barry just chuckled at the two of the Peter's. "That was actually pretty inspirational. Seems to be a inner dimensional trait, Peter."

"Like he said. If we stand together, we can beat them." Oliver agrees with Peter when an alert goes off on the tablet.

"Guys, you know that ship in Central City? It just opened." Felicity warns them.

They all look to Peter as he's still team leader.

"All right, team. Let's stand together." Peter says and they all get ready.

"Something from the Dominators mothership just broke atmosphere, and not to get too technical, it's really, really big and falling to earth fast." Gwen warns them.

"The meta bomb." Peter-38 says.

"Why would they drop ships on us if they plan on just blowing us up?" May asks.

"The ships are a distraction to keep us from stopping the meta bomb." Peter tells her.

-

In the air, Cisco and Sara are in the Waverider heading to stop it.

"Too bad, 'cause were gonna stop it." Cisco says. "We're gonna stop it, right?" He asks Sara.

"Let's hope." Sara says.

-

"We have to keep the Dominators at bay." Oliver says as Stein makes it back.

"This might help. I've mass-produced a small device that, when placed on individual Dominators, will cause indescribable agony. Not the nicest invention, but this is war." Stein tells them as Barry looks it over. "The bad things is that if we activate the weapons before all the devices are placed on the Dominators, they'll know what we're up to."

"Which means we've gotta do it fast." Peter says and looks to his speedster friend.

-

The team all stand together on the roof of the first Dominator ship as the Iron-Spider, Supergirl and Firestorm comes flying in and they're all ready to go.

All the heroes stand together and then all charge at the Dominators, shooting lasers, bullets, webs, arrows.

As soon as they were close enough, Peter started using acrobatics to flip and dodge their blade fists as Iron-Spider flies above head and uses his lasers and webs to hold them back.

Oliver uses his fighting skills and his arrows as Barry and Wally run around and places the device on their necks.

"Fry, you freaks!" Mick shouts as he and Oliver shoot them while Atom and Supergirl shoot from abovehead.

Peter was fighting off too many as they start to hang up on him when Iron-Spider flies above him.

"Need a lift?" Peter-38 asks his doppelgänger as Peter webs his suit and he takes off into the air.

Amaya uses her amulet to summon animal powers and runs at the Dominators.

As Oliver gets surrounded, missiles start flying in and they look to see Iron-Spider shooting missiles out of his shoulders while Peter is holding onto a web and comes swinging in and kicks several Dominators from above.

"That's right! Spider-Men working together." Peter cheers from on the web as Peter-38 flies back around.

_"Peter, hate to interrupt your Spider-Manning, but we've still got dozens of Dominators all over the city._" Gwen informs him.

"Sorry, Spidey, this is where you get off." Peter-38 warns his doppelgänger before burning his web off and flying at max speed to the other Dominators where Supergirl meets up with him.

"Hey, Skirt. Miss me?" Peter asks her.

"Shut up and fly." Kara replies.

Barry and Wally are also running across the country as they're doing the same while Firestorm works on stopping the bomb.

-

"All right, all the devices are being planted." Gwen tells Felicity who's holding the detonator for the devices.

"Okay, just let me know when I can bring the pain, girlfriend." Felicity replies. "Now?"

"No." Gwen replies.

"How about now?" Felicity asks.

"_Do it!_" Oliver's voice screams.

"Okay, now." Gwen says and Felicity activates the weapons.

-

All around the world, all the Dominators screech out in pain as Firestorm uses all of his power in order to change the metahuman bomb into water where it now can't hurt anyone.

All of the Dominators run away for good now and the same happens everywhere as the mothership takes off.

"We did it." Peter says while crossing his arms.

"Together, we did it." Barry agrees as Firestorm, Supergirl, Wally and Iron-Spider join back up with them and they all pose in a group shot for some inexplicable reason.

-

Now they're back at the hanger and they're actually meeting up with the President after everything that's happened.

"Many responsibilities have fallen to me since the President's passing at the beginning of this crisis. Sobering, dad responsibilities. This is not one of them. Today, it is my distinct honor to bestow upon you a small acknowledgment of the great debt that the world owes to you all. Although your brave efforts must remain a secret. Know that, metahuman or not, masked or not, each and every one of you is a hero." The President says and all of the worlds leaders stand up and clap for them.

Later on, now they're all outside of costumes and are celebrating their victory.

"So, now you're a savior of the world for the second time." Caitlin tells Peter while holding a drink.

"Yeah, well, I didn't do it alone." Peter tells her.

"Yeah, well, they couldn't have chosen a better team leader." Caitlin tells him before kissing him.

"Parker, come on." Peter-38 calls for him. "We better hurry."

"What's he talking about?" Caitlin asks.

"I'm not always mature, as you know." Peter says and promises as he leaves.

After a while, Cisco gives Kara an extrapolator so she and her Peter can travel to their universe if they ever need to.

"That's pretty amazing. Hey, have you guys seen Peter?" Kara asks the team.

"No. Now that you mention it, I haven't even seen our Peter either." Barry says as he looks around.

"You don't think he and Peter...no." Kara says knowing her Peter is more mature than to do that.

-

Turns out, neither Peter is more mature than that as both Peter's are in an abandoned warehouse with columns around as they're ready to go at each other.

"You really sure you wanna do this?" Peter asks his doppelgänger holding his mask in his hands.

"Come on, are you telling me you're not the least bit curious from out of the two of us, who is the superior Spider-Man?" Peter-38 asks his doppelgänger.

"Okay, you might have a suit of iron, but I have weapons to stop tech." Peter warns him.

"Then you have nothing to fear, right?" Peter-38 asks him and walks across the room to his side and gets into his stance.

Peter does the same as it's his stance as well and they get ready.

"On the count of three?" Peter asks.

"1." Peter starts.

"2." Peter-38 continues.

"3." Both Peter say at once as they charge at each other and Peter-38 starts flying as Peter-1 swings off of the ceiling ready to kick him.

——————

**_Whoo! That was difficult._**

**_Bu_****_t I did it! Crossed over of two of my stories at once!_**


	28. World ending

Kara and Peter are spending their Saturday night the same way everyone does, chasing down bad guys who are plowing through the streets with the money they stole from the jewelry store.

"Skirt, I'm gonna fly off ahead, see if I can cut them off. You stay with them." Peter tells her the plan.

"Got it, Spider-Man." Kara says and Peter flies off just as the gang in the truck send a rocket to hurt Kara and she takes avoids it.

They send another one and it hits her.

"Yes! We got her!" One of them cheers, unknowing to them that a head of them, the Spider-Man had his robotic legs ready and catches the van, sending it flying.

Once it crashes, Peter and Kara make it to see there's only two of them.

"Wasn't they're a third guy?" Peter asks Kara.

In the alleyway, James was taking down the third guy and made quick work of him.

By the time Kara and Peter made it, they found the third guy unconscious and ready for arrest.

-

The two then return to the DEO, ready to turn it in for the night.

"Jewel thieves?" Alex asks them as she approaches them.

"Nabbed and bagged." Peter assures her.

"Thanks to the super duo." Kara says and raises her hand and Peter decides to give her a high-5 this one time before leaving to find Gwen. "But, of course, Guardian had to show up and pick up the straggler. That guy is really starting to get on my nerves."

"But he did help." Alex tells her, even though she knows exactly who Guardian is.

"Yeah, barely. We were the ones who had to dodge the surface to air missiles. All he did was slap cuffs on wrists." Kara reminds her.

"Okay, what's bothering you? And it's not Guardian." Alex states, knowing her sister better than that.

"Who says anything's bothering me?" Kara asks as they make it to the labs and see Gwen and Peter.

"You have a crinkle every time something bothers you." Alex says and Kara gets annoyed to how everyone sees she does that.

"I'm gonna get Botox for that." Kara promises. "If you can figure out to get a needle in my skin, I mean. I don't know, I'm in a funk. I feel like I'm protecting jewels and money more than people recently." She explains.

"Kara, you are a hero tonight. So, go home and celebrate." Alex tells her sister.

"June 15 it is then." Peter says and the sisters turn to them as Gwen squeals and pulls Peter into a hug and kiss.

"What just happened?" Alex asks them.

"It would seem like we have finally chosen a wedding date." Peter tells them and Kara lets out a giant gasp at the news.

"Oh my god! That's amazing." Kara says and gives Gwen a hug along with Peter who returned it. "Oh, a side note; you are getting better at interacting with others." She informs Peter.

"Ha, ha, ha. Let's all make fun of the Iron-Spider." Peter says sarcastically.

"Hey, that's my job for now on." Gwen informs him.

Peter goes in to kiss her once again when his senses go off and he looks around.

"Something's wrong." Peter says when they feel everything in the room shake a little.

-

The dimensional traveling Peter Parker was through the breach once more and wonders how long it will take to find, convince, and save this next universe's Spider-Man.

He exits the breach, but this time he's inside a building this time and looks to see agents start aiming at him as J'onn approaches him.

"Who the hell are you?" J'onn asks and Peter raises his hands once again when he sees Kara comes flying down and Peter quickly follows.

The younger Spider-Man quickly removes his mask to their Peter and he retracted his mask as well to face the kid.

"Who the hell are you?" J'onn asks the traveler.

"My name is Peter Parker...and I'm here to save your life." Peter tells his older doppelgänger.

"Save my life from what?" Peter asks him.

"I talk a lot better when I don't have weapons pointed at me." He promises.

"J'onn, I think he's safe, lower your weapons." Peter promises.

They all start to relax and go back to their normal work.

"Okay, start explaining." J'onn tells Peter.

"I'm not from this universe, I come from a parallel universe. In that reality, I am the one and only Spider-Man. And now, I'm hunting an enemy of mine who found a way to travel through the multiverse using a device called the Siege Perilous. He's been using it to hunt down the Spider-Men from across the multiverse. This would be the sixth reality he and I have visited. He's collecting their DNA in order to return to my universe and build a Spider army to conquer the world." Peter explains the past few days he's been having to them.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in." Gwen admits.

"Well, he's gonna have some trouble with this reality's Spider-Man. He isn't known for going down easily." Kara assures Peter and snakes Peter on the back.

"Ow." Peter comments on the back pat.

"Sorry." Kara apologizes seeing she used her super strength. "What's this guy's name?" She asks Peter.

"Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin." The young hero informs her.

"..that's a very colorful name." Kara says.

"He did not get that name by a coincidence." Peter tells them. "He is willing to kill in order to get your DNA. He attacked families, innocents, anyone who can be used to draw Spider-Man out." He explains.

"We did get reports on a secondary inner dimensional rift opening up across the city." Gwen tells them.

"That must be Goblin, but he's most likely long gone." Peter tells her. "He travels to each reality, learns a bit about Spider-Man before beginning to hunt them."

"Then we just have to be prepared for him." Peter says and looks to Gwen. "Think you can make my suit Goblin proof?"

"Let's see what I can do." Gwen says and she drags him off to the labs.

"What can you tell us about Norman?" J'onn asks Peter.

"Everything." Peter promises.

-

The next day, the young Peter was surprised Goblin hasn't attacked yet. But that could mean he knows about Kara and Supergirl so he's working on a way around her.

Kara returned to work and started working on a story involving missing people constantly happening and returns to the DEO where Hank has anyone he can spare to search for Norman.

"Hey, Winn, I need you to look at the people on this flash drive." Kara tells her friend who for some reason is wearing glasses. "Can you check for links between them, their histories...why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" She asks him.

"I asked him the same thing." Peter says as he's making sure his suit is working one hundred percent efficiently. If this Goblin is as dangerous as the younger Peter says he is, this is gonna be one of his biggest challenges.

"The future is very bright." Winn tells them.

Kara just quickly snatches them off and sees he got a black eye.

It happened the other night with the third guy and while he was helping Guardian/James.

"What happened to you, man?" Peter asks seeing it.

"I got mugged." Winn lies.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kara asks him.

"I don't know, maybe because were searching for a psycho who has a weaponized glider and is hunting Spider-Man?" Winn reminds her but finds the connection fast. "Okay, so there is a connection between these people on your list. They all had blood work done a few days before disappearing."

"That's strange, you want me to help?" Peter offers.

"No, Parker, we need you to stay here until we can find out more about the Goblin and where he is." J'onn tells Peter.

"You stay here, and stay safe. I got this. I can go one day without Spider-Man." Kara promises him as she leaves.

-

Kara was working on a lead to where they might've gotten the blood work done, and she was stuck with Mon-El since he wanted to help out.

They're at a clinical research where the victims all visited and they meet the doctor.

"Well, well, hello." He greets them. "He told me two strapping young millennial had dropped by, and here you are."

"Yes, we work out a lot." Mom-El lies.

"Yeah, we just wanted to get a better idea of what you do here before jumping in." Kara says. "We look at your website and it just said you can make some quick cash."

"Well, we're running a clinical trial on a new to market supplement. We're just looking to examine the effect of the supplement in base metabolic rates. So all we need to do is some blood work, and we'll have you in and out, and off in no time." The doctor tells them.

"Actually, we can't give blood. That is...against our religion." Kara says, trying to find a best excuse.

"Well, you both look young and healthy enough. Let's give it the old college try." The doctor says and leads them into the back.

Kara looks and sees nothing but a giant device in the room.

"You stand here. And you...stand here." The doctor says and they both stand in the spots he points to and the doctor activates the portal device.

"What's that?" Mom-El asks.

"The best way I can get rid of this universes strongest hero." A villainous voice says and they turn to see a man on a weaponized glider. He was green, had sharp ears and yellow demonic eyes.

"The Goblin!" Kara shouts, knowing who it is when he sends missiles at the two of them and shoots them into the portal.

It closes, leaving Supergirl stranded on a unfamiliar world, and leaving Spider-Man for the taking.

-

Kara and Mon-El fly out of the portal and see they're on a unfamiliar world where there is a red sun. Meaning their powers don't work.

"It was a trap!" Kara says and tries to make it back in time but the portal closes, meaning they're stranded here.

"What the hell was that?" Mon-El asks Kara.

"That was a Green Goblin. Someone who is apparently hunting Spider-Man. Now, he has to deal with it alone." Kara says and knows that at least while they're here they can save the people who were taken here.

-

Back on earth, Peter's senses are calmly warning him something has happened to his partner.

"You okay, Peter?" J'onn asks him.

Peter ignores him and tries contacting Kara.

"Skirt, you there?" Peter says I to the com link and gets no response. "Skirt, do you copy?" He gets nothing back and knows something is wrong.

"Sir, We've got a fire on third and main." One of the agent's say and pull up a large fire in an apartment building.

"Skirt's in trouble, somebody try and find her. I'll take care of the fire." Peter tells his friends and doppelgänger before he starts leaving.

"Hey, what about the Goblin?" Winn asks him.

"If he shows up, I can take him. These people need help." Peter says before he takes off flying.

"Mine can't do that." Peter states looking over his Stark suit and wonders why he never got that.

-

The fire department are doing all they can to evacuate everyone while wondering where Supergirl is as they're evacuating everyone, but a mother tries getting through as her child is still in there.

Look! Up there!" Someone shouts and Peter comes flying in as fast as he can and sees the fire.

"Save my baby, please!" He hears the mother shout from the ground.

"Gwen, baby, where is it?" Peter calls in.

"_Sensors indicating a steady pulse on the seventh floor. Be careful, you can stand the heat, but a child can't._" Gwen warns him.

"I'm on it." Peter says and flies in and uses his scanners to see through the flames, but the heat damages them.

Seeing the roof is about to collapse, he quickly decides to use his repulses to break through the walls and finds the child in his crib and grabs it and sees he has seconds before the building collapses and he runs and leaps out of the window at the last second.

As he leaps, he activates his feet repulses to lower him and the child safely to the ground. Once on the ground, he makes his way to the mother and hands her the child.

"It's okay, your baby's fine." Peter promises and she engulfs her child with tears of joy that he's okay.

"God bless you, Spider-Man." She tells him.

"Happy to help." Peter says when they hear a scream coming from the building.

"Somebody's still up there." A pedestrian says.

Peter looks back to the building and his scanners pick someone is up on the third floor.

Peter shoots a web and pulls him back up and inside the burning building.

"Where are you?" Peter calls out, trying to see through the flames, but his scanners don't want to work with him in the heat. "Gwen, when I get back, you gotta work on the heating." He tells her.

"_Yeah, I'll make a note of it._" Gwen promises.

Peter uses his metallic arms to move the trash and everything out of the way. As he walks through, he finds the screaming civilians and hears her crying.

"I'm gonna get you out of here!" Peter promises and makes his way towards her.

As soon as he reaches her, his senses go off for some strange reason when suddenly the old lady turns around and reveals to be the Green Goblin before he punches Peter, sending him flying.

"All you Spider-Men are pathetically predictable, like a moth to the flame." Goblin informs Peter.

"Oh, so you're this Gobbie freak I've been warned about." Peter jokes and looks over this guy. "You don't look like much."

Goblin puts an arm behind his back and gets several goblin blades ready for release.

"So you met the menacing pain that's been following me throughout the multiverse, have you?" Goblin asks.

"Yeah, and he said if I find you, take you out." Peter says, getting ready to fight.

"Sorry, all I need is your blood." Goblin says and sends his blades his way.

Peter just raises a brow to him (even though he can't see through the mask) and the blades just bounce off his suit. But one hits him in the back and disables his metallic arms.

When Peter turns to try and take it out, Goblin came up and took the opportunity to punch Peter in the face.

Peter retaliates and does a backflip, kicking Goblin in the process and sending him into the air and Peter kicks him into the building further when the floor gives away and he falls through it.

Goblin gets up and sees that Spider-Man has escaped, but it's a good thing he had a backup plan.

-

Peter flies back to the DEO while his suit is severely damaged and his repulses are barely functioning after the beating they and he took.

"What did I say about being careful?" Gwen asks him as he limps inside.

"I'm okay, I'm fine." Peter assures his fiancée.

"The data I collect from your suit tells me otherwise." Gwen tells him while helping him to a chair.

"Just get this blade out of my back." Peter asks of them and his young doppelgänger gets the job done.

"Goblin blades. Sharp and deadly." Peter informs his older self before placing the device on the table.

"Sweet." Winn says while picking up the device, with that everyone looks to him annoyed. "I mean, awful."

"That Goblin knew what he was doing." Peter states.

"Yeah, I think he's getting better at spider hunting. He uses your humanity against you, knew Spider-Man couldn't resist going in to save the day." Peter explains to him.

"But was that his whole plan?" J'onn questions. "He seems to be the type of guy to have backup plans for his backup plans."

"He does that quite a lot on my world. He once kidnapped my uncle so that he could go after my girlfriend since he knew I'd be focused on saving him." Peter says, remembering that day all over again.

While they were thinking, both Spider-Man's senses go off and they turn to the blade that Peter took out as it starts bleeping.

"Is that supposed to be beeping?" Winn asks them as it becomes more rampant.

"Everyone, move!" J'onn shouts and they all duck for cover as the device did in fact detonate, sending everything and everyone flying.

While they were down, Goblin flies in on his glider through the flames while laughing maniacally.

He likes to do that a lot.

Seeing the Spider-Man he's after has his suit on to protect him, he sees a better way of getting what he wants.

Later on, everyone starts waking back up.

"Is everyone okay?" Alex asks, as she wasn't there when the bomb went off as she was searching for Kara.

"I'm good." Winn promises as he gets himself free of some dust he was covered in.

"Thank god I was still wearing the suit." Peter says and helps his doppelgänger back up.

"Where's Gwen?" J'onn asks and they can't find her.

"Oh no..." they all say knowing Goblin didn't leave empty handed.

That, and Goblin left them a note on their wall.

**_Your blood, or the girl dies_**

**_Meet me on the bridge_**

-

Gwen starts to slowly wake up and sees she somehow made it to the National City bridge.

As she starts looking for a way down, she watches as the Goblin comes flying and sees a tram car and he comes with an idea for when both Spider-Men appear.

And they will.

A while later, wouldn't you know it, both of the Spider-Men come in and see Goblin is holding Gwen over a ledge in one hand and the other one holds a cable connected to a team filled with children.

"I knew you would come to your senses, Spider-Man." Goblin mocks as he sees Peter is holding a vial that's filled with his blood. "Hand over the blood, of they die."

"Put her down, and you can have my blood." Peter counteroffers.

"You see, Parker, this is why only fools choose to become heroes." Goblin tells his Peter. "Because now I'm getting a real case of déjà vu."

"Just put them down!" Peter tells him, getting sick of Norman.

"How about on the count of three?" Goblin says. "When I say three, you better work fast, and you toss the blood." He explains and Gwen is screaming as Goblin holds her over the ledge.

"1...2...3!" Goblin says and drops Gwen and the car.

Both Spider-Men work fast and both race off and Peter throws the blood away. Goblin races after it and Peter was able to make it just in time to save Gwen and grabs her hand.

"Oh, thank Good." Gwen says relieved that she's safe.

"You're staying behind your desk, never leaving it again." Peter tells her.

"No arguments here." Gwen agrees, holding on for dear life.

Goblin was just about to grab the vial of blood when a web yoinks it away and he turns to see a third Spider-Man.

"What?!" Goblin screeches, completely confused.

"Fun fact about this world, Norman. Martian's are real." Peter informs him.

The young Peter who was running after the car transforms into J'onn and he leaps down and stops the car.

"You insignificant pest!" Goblin screams at Peter.

"Make up your mind. Am I an arachnid, an insect or a pest?" Peter questionably quips. "Because I can only be categorized as so much." He says and sees his chance to grab the Siege Perilous so Goblin can't escape.

Peter turns and sees that J'onn has the car and is bringing it down safely when suddenly Goblin comes back and hits Peter, sending him flying and grabbing the blood and Siege Perilous back.

Peter helps Gwen get back up on her feet and she engulfed Peter into a hug.

"Oh-my-god, I-love-you-so-much. I-thought-I-was-gonna-die. I'm-so-glad-you-got-here-when-you-did." Gwen was saying at a million miles per hour.

"Gwen, calm down. You're safe." Peter promises her.

Gwen smiles at him, happy to have someone like him in her life when she sees Goblin is coming back for another go.

"Watch out!" Gwen says and pushes Peter out of the way when Goblin comes charging in and ended up banging his glider on Gwen's head, rendering her unconscious and she slips off the bridge.

"No!" Peter shouts and Gwen falls off of the ledge and Peter runs to catch her as she falls and shoots a web at her chest, seeing her too far for his hand to reach her. While he does that, the young Peter comes flying in and grabs onto Goblin.

"You will never win, admit it!" Goblin tells Peter as he wraps his legs around Goblin's chest and starts beating him from behind.

"No, because I'm taking that!" Peter says and raises the Siege Perilous and opens a portal while thinking of home. "And I'm taking that!" He says while stealing the satchel he has been keeping the blood samples in and leaps into the portal.

Goblin flies after him, ready to return home as well.

"Well, good riddance with him." Peter says and his attention goes back to Gwen who he looks down to see must've been knocked unconscious by the hit to her head.

Peter leaps down to make sure she's okay.

"I mean, seriously. His outfit looks like a high school...musical...production..." Peter was in the middle of joking when he suddenly sees that Gwen isn't breathing.

"No...no, no, no!" Peter suddenly goes into panic as he runs to Gwen's side and lifts her head.

"Gwen, no. You can't be dead...I can't let you be dead." Peter says as he starts to break down and retracts his mask since nobody can see him from under the bridge.

"Honey, I did not save you just for you to die..." Peter tells Gwen with tears forming in his eyes.

J'onn flies down and sees Gwen didn't make it. "Oh, no..." he whispers and Peter finally breaks down and starts crying while holding onto Gwen as much as he can.

J'onn just lets him break down and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Peter looks to the sky and let's out an ear piercing cry of pain seeing his entire world has ended. Tears roll down his face like rain as it does start raining.

Even the universe is upset of her passing.

-

Alex and Winn were able to find Kara, Mon-El and all the people who were missing and were able to bring them back.

That's when they were filled in on what happened while they were gone.

J'onn brought Gwen's body back to the DEO where everyone saw that she didn't make it. It caused everything in the DEO to suddenly stop in shock since everyone knew and loved Gwen.

She was one of the most kindest, caring and forgiving person they've met. And she was taken away from them.

Peter couldn't handle everyone at the DEO and all of their "I'm sorry for your loss", "things will get better", and everything else so he just took himself home.

-

But going there didn't help him much either considering how their...his living room is filled with their wedding plans and agendas.

Peter then just begins to clean everything up and throwing their plans away, seeing he doesn't need them anymore. When he got to the middle of it, he lost his cool and started frustratingly throwing everything away and tearing it all up.

He starts to feel weak to the knees and just drops on to his cold hard floor. Tears returning to his eyes, but he feels like he's all dried out from crying he did earlier.

Why does this constantly happen to him?

Why does everyone he loves have to die?

Why does he continue to fight when he has finally ran out of things to fight for?

While he was thinking of these things, he hears a knock at his door and wonders who that could be.

Peter opens his door and sees Kara, not exactly who he was expecting.

"Hey, Skirt. What brings you by?" Peter asks, trying not to break down again.

"I...heard what happened." Kara tells him, looking sympathetic. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not being there." She explains and pulls him into a hug.

"Hey, you saved people. You had the better day than I did." Peter reminds her. "Wanna come in for a minute, its kinda cold tonight."

"Sure." Kara says and steps inside and sees the rest of the mess Peter didn't get to cleaning up yet.

"Sorry about the mess...I was rearranging some things." Peter tries explaining.

"No, I completely understand." Kara assures him. "I just...you don't have to go through grieving alone, Peter." She tries explaining, but doesn't know how to say this.

"Kara...I know I don't need to be alone. But I feel like I need to be alone for a little while." Peter tells her.

"I understand. Just remember..." Kara takes his hand in hers, knowing how it feels to loose someone and knows he needs someone, but that he also needs to be alone. "You can always call me. Your super friend." She reminds him before leaving.

Peter assures her he knows, but he just lost his world.

He wants to be alone.


	29. How to move on Earth-38 addition

Ever since Gwen died, the DEO just hasn't been the same, everything has changed.

Peter hasn't really shown up to work in a few days and Kara has been training Mon-El as he has decided to become a superhero as well.

As for Winn, he was still helping James out as Guardian, but it's been difficult lately now that he has become the new head of science. So that means he has less energy to help James.

Speaking of which, Winn was asleep at the controls in the van when James comes in.

"Did you get hit?" Winn asks seeing James holding his shoulder.

"You weren't watching?" James questions as he gets in.

"Yeah. Smashy smashy. Shoot shoot." Winn responds, still tired.

"Yeah, well, the last part got complicated." James says and shows his arm to Winn.

"That's a bullet hole. That's a bullet hole in a suit I made." Winn tells James.

"It grazed my arm." James replies.

"Did you get shot?" Winn questions.

"I'm a little shot." James clarifies.

"That is it. That's it. We're telling Kara." Winn states.

"Would you please calm down?" James asks of him.

"No! Okay? I can't...I can't do this anymore. All right, ever since a dimension traveling Goblin showed up and attacked, everything's changed! And if there's a flaw in your suit, that means the suit us faulty. Which means I have to go fix it. And that already on top of running the whole science department at the DEO and making Mon-El his suit." Winn tells him, explaining why he's going crazy.

"Wait, Mon-El?" James asks, completely ignoring the rest.

"Yeah. Didn't you hear? He graduated from superhero kindergarten, so now I have to make him a suit, according to Kara. And that just means more work for me. And since Spider-Man hasn't left his home in days, I can only assume he's either dead or in the process of dying."

"Come on, you know why he's there. He's grieving." James defends on Peter's behalf. "But back to the point, that frat boy wants to be a superhero?" He asks.

"Wait, can we get back to my point?" Winn asks him. "Winn, Winn is tired. Okay? The workload. The lying to Kara. It's gotta stop."

"Winn, you know what she's going to say."

"Maybe she's gonna be totally cool about all this, all right? You guys worked together in the past. She totally respected what you're doing. Maybe she'll be grateful for the help with us being a little shorthanded, you don't know." Winn states.

James thinks about it and knows he'll tell her tomorrow.

-

At Peter's place, he's working on disassembling and reassembling his Iron-Spider suit to memories every bit and piece and where it's supposed to go.

That was once Gwen's job, and he never learned how to in the past since Gwen always said she would always be there for him...that promise doesn't hold much weight anymore.

Even though everyone thinks he's distancing himself from reality, he's doing the exact opposite. Ever since Gwen died, he's finally sees all the damage in the world that he's been ignoring. Lillian Luthor and Cadmus truly believe that aliens are their biggest threat out there. Yet it seems the human race can do a bang up job destroying themselves, according to the news.

"_The 15-mile hoke to the outskirts of Gulmira can only be described as a descent into hell, into a modern day Heart of Darkness. Simple farmers and herders from peaceful villages have been driven from their homes, displaced from their lands by warlords emboldened by a new-found power. Villagers have been forced to take shelter in whatever crude dwellings they can find in the ruins of other villages, or here in the remnants of an old Soviet smelting plant._" The news that Peter left on says and shows people getting gunned down and killed.

"_Recent violence has been attributed to a group of foreign fighters referred to by locals as the Ten Rings._" Peter has heard of the Ten Rings ever since they sent a group of terrorists to destroy National City. But once they left, he didn't go after them since Hank told him not to.

"_As you can see, these men are heavily armed and in a mission. A mission that can prove fatal to anyone who stands in their way._" The news keeps going on and Peter keeps screwing a bolt into his hand repulser as it's the one thing he can get to work functionally.

"_With no political will or international pressure, there's very little hope for these refugees. Around me, a woman begging for news on her husband, who was kidnapped by insurgents, either forced to join their militia, or dead._" Peter sends a blast from his repulser and hits a vase across the room, shattering it.

"_Another child here is asking a simple question, "where are my mother and father?" There is very little hope for these refugees who can only wonder who, if anyone__, will help._" The news finishes.

These type of people never got their own hero, the people who truly need hope, truly need help. Yet, there are two cities that have their own personal literal Super heroes. Let alone several small time heroes like Guardian and Spider-Man. Well, maybe it's time Spider-Man went from a friendly neighborhood hero, to an super international one.

Once he gets his entire suit working again.

-

Back at the DEO, M'gann just went through a panic attack in her cell and has gone into a coma like state.

"What is wrong with her?" J'onn asks as he brought M'gann to the medical wing where Alex has taken over.

"As far as I can tell, which isn't really much to be honest, nothing is wrong. Her vitals are good. Breathing is normal. Brain activity it's...fine." Alex tells Hank.

"She was screaming like she was being attacked." J'onn explains to her.

"I checked all the tapes. There is no one in there beside her. There's no heat register for an invisible assailant. Do you think she's faking?"

"That was my first thought. But, no. No chance."

"How do you know?"

"I know, I can sense it." Hank explains to her and knows there is something wrong with M'gann.

"I'll run some tests, but it's gonna take a while." Alex informs him.

"I know, Gwen was the fastest doctor we had. I still can't believe what happened to her." J'onn says feeling sad since Gwen was like a daughter to him. He even remembers the day when he first met her, she was so nervous but had a brilliant mind, a hundred ideas every passing second and couldn't keep them to herself.

Later on, they get word that Livewire has been broken out of prison so they now need to find her without the help of Spider-Man.

"Lady and gentlemen, the one, the only, Livewire." Winn says while pulling up her file Gwen created after their second encounter with her, trying to be cheerful. "Who knows what havoc she will wreak when she resurfaces. Maybe she'll turn all her girlfriends evil again. I don't know! We're talking about full on rats in the attic here, people. Except the rats are electrified and the attic is on fire. Behold, ye mighty, and despair."

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" Mon-El says, ready to take on a criminal. "I am so ready to kick some non cardboard crazy. Am I right? Let's do this."

"Hey! This is serious." Kara informs him. "Livewire is despicable. I mean, she never should have been in a human facility. All of the human parts of her are gone. She should have been here, where we could make sure she didn't get out!" She says while accidentally breaking a computer. "What is that, a toy?" She says, trying to play it off.

"No, it's expensive." J'onn informs her.

"Hey, we've got this. You've already fought her twice, what's the big deal?" Mon-El asks.

"The deal is that she brings death and destruction." J'onn responds to his question before Alex calls Hank over about M'gann.

"Besides, the last two times I had Peter watching her every move, and searching for her weaknesses." Kara states.

"Why not give him a call?" Mon-El asks.

"I've tried! I've tried calling, texting, visiting him. And I knew he was there but he wouldn't answer, but I didn't want to push him." Kara tells him when she gets a text from James wanting to talk.

-

Gulmira, the Ten Rings Are shooting missiles, sending men in to gun anyone down that they can and ransacking the village and taking everything.

They start lining up all the men of the village and one of their sons try stopping them from killing his father but all they can do is scream out as he's beaten. But that stops when they hear something whirring in the atmosphere along with some rumbling as see the one and only Spider-Man flying down and making a superhero pose as he lands.

One of the terrorists try shooting at him, but Peter just walks up to him and punches him, sending him into the air.

Peter turns around and starts to blast the rest of them with his repulsers as one tries going at him from behind and Peter uses his metallic limbs and stabs him with them. He then turns to a group who has the innocents of the village as hostages.

They're all shouting at him, that roughly translates to somewhere along the lines of _stop firing or they die_, from what his suit can see.

Peter then lowers his hands and disables his repulsers.

His suit then targets the hostile from the civilians and Peter now knows its time to try out his newsts addiction to the suit.

"Activate Instant Kill." Peter says and his shoulders raise as small devices shoot out and kill all of the hostiles.

The civilians are shocked to what occurred as the child runs back to his father.

Peter's sensors pick up there's one more man and walks up to the wall and punches his hand through and pulls him through and sees he has no weapons, and is the last one.

Peter just starts taking off and looks to the civilians.

"He's all yours." Peter tells them before taking off, leaving the people to give him the beating he deserves.

-

Back in National City, Livewire has been spotted attacking the NCPD and Kara goes to fight her off with Mon-El.

"Give it up, Leslie. We've done this before, the same thing always happens. I win and you loose." Kara tells Livewire.

"I'm not Leslie. Besides, this guy doesn't look like he's Spider-Man. I heard a rumor that he apparently quit the superhero thing. Sad...I was hoping to make the two of you scream." Livewire says when they hear lightning crackling and then to see a second Livewire, but it's the prison guard.

"Is that Leslie?" Mon-El asks, clueless.

"You protect the cops. I can handle these guys." Kara tells Mon-El.

"What about you?" He asks.

"Don't worry about me. Just help them," Kara says and flies at Leslie and punches her into a fence.

Mon-El uses one of the car doors to shield him and the cops from the electric blasts.

Kara starts trying to fight off the two Livewire's and starts getting wrapped up in electric wiring.

"Let me help you!" Mon-El asks Kara.

"No. Stay with the cops." Kara tells him and starts getting swung around the room. Now she really wishes that Peter was here.

"Screw it." Mon-El says and rushes in to help as the Guardian arrives on his motorcycle and starts helping the cops.

One Livewire goes to shoot Mon-El with his blasts, but he deflected it and it was gonna hit a cop as James runs in and raises his shield as he and the cop are thrown into a car and knocked unconscious.

Kara gets back up and tries to remember what Peter always told her. _Find your enemies weaknesses and exploit them anyway you can_.

So she looks and finds the sprinkler system above the Livewire's and shoots it with her heat vision to hurt them, but they escaped through a light.

"They got a way." Mon-El points out the obvious.

"I told you to stay with the cops." Kara reminds him before they hear groaning.

"Is he okay?" Mon-El asks and they see Guardian and Kara removes his mask and discovered it's James who was under the mask.

-

They brought James to the DEO where she learned Winn and Alex also knew about James being Guardian.

Kara obviously rejected this whole Guardian crusade and James has made it perfect clear that he isn't going to stop.

Later on, they discovered that Leslie was abducted, she didn't just escape.

"Agent Schott, have you had any luck tracking Livewire or the people who took her?" J'onn asks.

"Not yet. I'm actually having some difficulty delineating the security system Gwen put in place in order to track her." Winn says.

"Stacy was known for her security protocols." J'onn responds in understanding. "Keep working on it. Mon-El, you're on standby. Supergirl, I need to speak with you real fast." He tells Kara and Winn walks off to call James.

He actually lied as Gwen actually told him how to get past her security if he ever needed to, but now he and James can show Kara Guardian is a hero that this city needs.

What he doesn't know, Mon-El overheard him and is ready to follow him.

"Is this about M'gann?" Kara asks Hank.

"No, she's fine now." J'onn assures her.

"Then what did you want to talk to me about?" Kara asks, confused what else it could be.

J'onn doesn't answer and turns on the television that shows the recent news on the terrorists attacks.

"_Everyone is in shock to the sudden appearance of their guardian angel who came flying in, and saving their lives in the process of killing the terrorists who were vandalizing their homes._" The news says and Kara looks in shock to see that it was Peter who did it all.

"Oh my god." Kara says in seeing this.

"He's grieving. Sees his code of no killing was a mistake, and now he doesn't want to stop until every criminal, warlord or crime lords are all gone." J'onn tells her.

"I can't believe what he's doing." Kara says looking as the footage continues to show Peter using his skills and weaponry on everyone. "What can we do to stop him?"

"Nothing you can do. But I know what I'm going to do." J'onn says. "I need you here for when they find Livewire."

Speaking of which, the mission with Mon-El and James went bad, and now they've both been captured by the scientists experimenting on Leslie.

_"Hey, Kara. Remember when I said that I didn't know where Livewire was?_" Winn asks from the guardian van. "_That may not have been true._"

"Are you kidding me?" Kara asks, angry. "Where are you? Are you with James?" She asks as she starts making her way outside.

_"I'm at the warehouse district. Guardian and Mon-El are inside_. _And they're also maybe captured_." Winn tells her as she flies off.

-

Peter is back in the air and finds more of the terrorists and their stash of missiles. As he gets ready to target them from the distance, he gets shot from the sky and crashes into the ground.

It barely scratches him, but his suit took most of the damage as he crawls out of the ground ands sees the tank that shot him.

It sends another shot his way, and Peter just uses his reflexes to dodge it at the last second and then raises his arm and releases a tiny missile that Gwen nicknamed the annihilator.

He shoots the annihilator and it hits the tank. Peter then turns to deal with the missiles stash where he is met with the group of terrorists.

He decides to make things easier and flies a little bit off the ground before taking aim at the missiles and then blows them into the air.

-

At the warehouse district, Livewire is tied to a chair where James and Mon-El are handcuffed against wiring.

"You know what I love?" Livewire asks the two men. "Little boys who think they can do a better job than the two who are actual superheroes." She states to them.

"Nice." Mon-El comments to that.

"Can you break out of these cuffs?" James asks him and as he tries to do so, he gets electrocuted.

"Bad, bad, science man." Mon-El says as he cries in pain.

"Only the cuffs. Fun. Patent pending. It's funny 'cause _Shark Tank_ turned them down. Said my valuation was too high." The scientist tells them.

"What do you want with us?" James asks.

"And what's a _Shark Tank_?" Mon-El asks, since he's not exactly familiar with current television.

"Well, it's clear that my current prototypes aren't strong enough. And I need upgraded models. That's where you two come in." The scientist tells them. "I might need to drain our little battery completely to pull it off." He says, referring to Livewire.

"We will never fight for you." James promises.

"You will. You might definitely die." The scientist tells Leslie and activates the device and starts draining leslie when Supergirl comes flying in from the ceiling and throws him.

She then uses her heat vision to break the handcuffs.

"You two, go get the, I'll save Livewire." Kara tells them and they do that and Kara turns to Leslie while freezing the controls before smashing them.

Leslie is finally free and she sees she's back in control of her powers.

"That was nice of you. Stupid, but nice." Livewire tells Kara as she approaches the hero. "You're not looking so hot, blondie. The Spider did ditch you, huh? Maybe this will warm you up." She says and starts getting ready to strike her.

"You could kill me. For all the things you think I stole from you. But you wouldn't be who you are if not for me. This is who you are now, for better or wires." Kara informs her. "And he tried to take your power from you, not me. We may not be allies, but I will punish him for you. What do you say?" She asks and Livewire responds by sending the charged blast at her copycat.

"We'll discuss this after I deal with Frankenstein." Leslie promises and helps Kara up. She sends a whip of electricity at the scientist as he tries to run and Kara fights off the security guard.

"There's only one Livewire, you piece of crap." Livewire informs him and starts frying him with her pier.

"No, Leslie, don't kill him." Kara says as she runs to the criminal.

"You said we'd punish him." Livewire reminds her.

"Not like this. He will go to jail." Kara promises.

"I'll make you a deal, all American Barbie.. you can haul his ass to prison, but I never see the inside of a cell again."

"I can't promise that."

"You know you can't stop me from leaving." Leslie tells her

"And you can't stop me from chasing after you." Kara replies to that. "And you know how fast I am. But if you spare him, if you do just that, maybe I'll wait to chase you until after he's in jail." She compromises and Leslie decides to leave it at that and starts making her escape.

"Just you and the Spider next time. I like him better than these two." Livewire tells Kara as she vanishes.

-

Speaking of said Spider, even during the night, he isn't showing signs of stopping as he glides over the desert that goes on for some time. Until he gets hit from the sky and Peter quickly catches himself by using the repulsers to stop himself from going anywhere and looks to see J'onn.

"Think it's about time we had a conversation, Spider-Man." J'onn says ready to fight the hero.

"J'onn, go back to National City and leave me be." Peter warns him.

"Sorry, not gonna happen." J'onn says. "Or are you too afraid to fight?"

"Have it your way." Peter replies and sends a powerful blast his way, sending J'onn backwards. Peter then leaps high into the air and punches J'onn's face in.

J'onn grabs Peter and throws him to the ground. But Peter shoots a web in between J'onn's legs and pulls himself free of his grip. He then turns to see where Peter went as he hears screaming and looks to the air and sees Peter as he once again, hits J'onn in the face.

J'onn recovers quickly and flies at Peter and starts dragging him against the ground.

There is a reason to his madness. The problem here is that Peter has all this built up anger, and he's only doing this in order to get rid of all of it.

Peter uses his repulsers and spins around in the air, getting free of J'onn once again before shooting a missile, shooting J'onn into the ground.

Ready to end this, Peter activates every weapon he has on his arsenal and blasts them all into J'onn.

Seeing the massive explosion, Peter starts loosing his anger and looks in shock to what he's done.

"J'onn." Peter whispers, now seeing what he's done and quickly drops to the ground and races to the crater he made.

"J'onn? J'ONN!?!" Peter keeps calling out while removing his mask, praying he didn't just kill the Last Son of Mars.

But once he reaches the crater, all he hears is laughter as J'onn steps out of the crater as he used his powers to make sure the weapons didn't touch him.

"Oh boy...Jesus, kid. When you start a fight, you end the fight." J'onn congratulates him. "I've fought monsters, creatures you wouldn't even imagine, and you gave them a run for their money with how fast you took me down." He informs Peter.

"Oh thank god, I was worried I'd killed you." Peter sighs in relief.

"You might've won the fight, but it's gonna take a lot more than that to kill me." J'onn assures him. "Now that you're calm, what's going on?"

Peter looks to his boss and realizes that the whole fight was a way to get him to calm down after everything, and now even he doesn't know what this was about.

"I keep loosing people, J'onn. No matter how cautious I am, no matter how hard I fight...I loose. Even when I win, I always loose. I loose the closest thing to my heart." Peter tells him while looking down at his repulsers. "I thought Gwen was gonna be the one person that I knew would be safe. There was you, Skirt, me, the entire DEO, nobody could get past all of them. Then this freak with a glider comes flying in, and I loose the most important person in my life!" He states before dropping in the sand.

J'onn walks up to Peter and drops down next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder and transformed back into his Hank form.

"I just really miss her." Peter says as he looks to the sky with more tears flooding his vision.

"Yeah, I miss her too." J'onn admits to him. As much as raising Peter was his mission, Gwen was like a daughter to him as much as the Danvers girls.

"Everywhere I look, I'm reminded of her...I'm reminded that I failed. My parents, my aunt, my uncle...now Gwen." Peter explains. "What am I trying to do?" He asks J'onn, questioning everything now.

"You're trying to make a difference, trying to make the world a better place." J'onn informs him. "That's why you created that mask, why you created Spider-Man long before I found you, remember?" He asks, thinking back when he first found that small, scared kid in the alleyway and how far he's come.

"And what good does Spider-Man do?" Peter questions. "He doesn't change the world, and the world won't change."

"It doesn't matter if the world never changes, Peter, what matters is if we let the world change us, who we are." J'onn explains to him. "All of us have our own reasons for doing what we do. No matter how big or small that reason is or what the deed is, we have a purpose for doing it. You didn't put on that mask on because you wanted to be a hero...you do it because it was your calling. You didn't want the fame, you wanted to help, keep people safe. That's why you wear the mask. To help people, inspire hope, even when they don't want you to."

"If you think it's my calling, then why don't you tell me why I should go back to being Spider-Man instead of letting it go?" Peter asks of J'onn.

"Sorry, but that's your decision and your discovery." J'onn tells Peter before walking away and changing back into his Martian form before flying away.

Peter just watches J'onn leave and he looks at a body of water and stares at his own reflection.

Is Spider-Man worth the heartbreak he constantly brings the man underneath the mask?

Is giving it up worth it?


	30. Shapeshifting events

10 years ago...

A fifteen year old Peter Parker is swinging away from a crime he just stopped, and ended up taking a bullet for a pedestrian. It just went through him, didn't hit anything vital so that was a plus.

The pain on the other hand, that's a different story.

He drops down into a alleyway and pulls off his mask as he gasps as he tries to fight through the pain.

His suit isn't exactly doing anything to help him stay alive out there. It's just a blue jacket with some pants and boots he found in his closet with a spider painted on it.

**(Basically, the Scarlet Spider-Man outfit)**

As he's fighting through the pain, his senses warn him someone is approaching the alley and he tries placing his mask back on.

"Don't bother, I come in peace." A muscular voice calls out and Peter looks to see tall, muscular black man approach him. "And I know everything about you, Peter Parker."

Peter doesn't respond, as his side is in exclusive pain.

"Look, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm not gonna out you out as Spider-Man. But it looks to me as if you could use some help." The man explains and Peter just nods his head, wanting to be free of the pain.

The man then helps Peter up, unknowingly he places his hand to Peter's head and knocks him out to help fight the pain.

-

Peter later wakes up to see he's not in the alley anymore. In fact, he's not even in the city as he sees he's in an infirmary and turns to see the man from the ally is next to him.

"You passed out when I was bringing you here." He explains and walks over to Peter. "My name is Hank Henshaw, I'm the director of the DEO. And I want to help you."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Peter asks him.

"Before I tell you that, I need you to answer a question for me. Why are you doing this?" Hank asks Peter.

Peter thinks about what he's going to say, and does his best to explain. "Because I've been me my whole life, and I've had these powers for about half of it. I..I lost my uncle, and I...something inside me clicked, snapped. When you can do the things that I can, and I see that the city needs help. I feel like its my responsibility to help them. I want to help people any way I can." He explains to Hank.

Hank then smiles at how innocent the mission is and that all he needs is the right guidance. "Well then, welcome to the DEO, Spider-Man. Let's show you to your new suit." Hank says and walks out of the room waiting for Peter to follow.

"Wait, did you say new suit?" Peter asks as he stands up and begins to follow him out of excitement.

-

Present day...

Peter is back in his home thinking back to that day. The day his life changed.

He wonders how his mission went from saving people, to that _and_ protecting the world from other worldly threats.

Is this mission even still worth it?

Peter questions that when he looks over to a picture of him and Gwen. The woman who gave her life believing in the mission.

Then there's one question Peter never thought about.

What would Gwen say?

What would Gwen want him to do?

Knowing exactly what she would want, Peter gets up and gets ready to head back to the DEO.

-

Back at the said DEO, they have a new White Martian to deal with that M'gann warned them since its here for her.

The White Martians want her to pay for saving the Green Martian's on Mars and sent her husband/mate Armek to hunt her down.

"We could really use Spider-Man right about now." Winn states since he knows they're gonna need all the help they can get to stop a White Martian.

"Parker needs time. He will come back when we need him." J'onn promises, knowing that talk he had with him might've helped Peter, but he still needs time. "We just have to focus on keeping M'gann safe."

"I'm just saying, we could really use the help." Winn says.

"Then it's a good thing I'm back." Peter's voice calls and they turn to see he's returned as he walks down the stairs towards them.

"Peter?" Kara asks, happy to see he's not only okay but seems better.

"What you said, I need to protect the place I call home. Because it is my home. It's what Gwen would've wanted." Peter tells J'onn.

"Great to have you back, Spider-Man." Kara says and pulls her friend into a hug.

"Hey, you're my super friend, right?" Peter reminds her.

Kara laughs and playfully punches her friend.

"So, White Martian's now?" Peter asks. "I saw them on the news on the way here. I take a few days off and all goes to hell."

"Well, we're all clear as of now. We were about to game plan some new tracking techniques." Winn tells him.

"I'll help any way I can." M'gann promises. "I hate them more than anyone here does."

Peter was about to say something when his senses go off and he turns to see M'gann is walking down the stairway.

"Problem!" Peter shouts and they all see her.

"J'onn, I thought about what you..." M'gann was saying when she sees herself.

"If she's here, and she..." Winn was saying and he understands and moves out of the way of the imposter M'gann.

"You Greens never learn, do you?" Imposter M'gann asks and charges when Peter shoots her back with a repulser blast and J'onn tries holding her down and she fights back.

J'onn grabs her and throws her into the computer monitors, making the lights flicker on and off.

"Peter, can you see anything?" Kara asks her friend.

"No, the flickering lights don't do anything to help my sensors." Peter says as all of the lights go off and Winn activates the auxiliary power.

They all look and see that the White Martian's gone.

J'onn goes to the computers and locks down the DEO.

"Why are you putting us in lockdown?" Kara asks.

"Only way to catch that thing is by trapping it in here." J'onn tells her.

"With us?" Winn asks.

"We don't know where it went." Alex tells him.

"Or where it didn't go. It could still be here." Winn reminds them.

"It could be anyone in this room." Peter says and now they all start looking at each other.

They brigh everyone around the center table to learn who the Martian is.

"This is everyone who was inside when the doors shut." Peter tells J'onn.

"If one of us is a White Martian, how do we tell who's really themselves?" Alex asks.

"That's easy, we just have to ask personal questions." Winn suggests. "Like, things we only would know the answers to. Like what's the scented candle that I hate?"

"Teak wood and tobacco." Kara answers.

"My senses can't stand scented candles." Peter tells them.

"No. They can read minds, too." J'onn tells them. "They know all your preferences, everything that makes you who you are."

"Can you scan our minds, see who's who?" Kara asks.

Hank tries to do exactly that, and it doesn't work.

"There's some kind of a psychic interference." J'onn tells her.

"That's convenient." One of the agent's say.

"Hey, he's trying something. Okay?" Peter defends and looks to J'onn. "All that time on Mars, don't you guys have any way of learning who's who?" He wonders.

"There is one way to determine who is the White Martian and who isn't." J'onn says.

They all head to the labs where Hank lights a Bunsen burner.

"There was a time when we were in hiding on Mars. Trying to build a resistance to the White Martian's. We worked out of a network of caves, but they would infiltrate us, send in spies to wreak havoc. Anyone who came through the mouth of the cave had to put their hand to the fire." J'onn explains to the group.

"What does the fire do to help?" Peter wonders.

"This." M'gann says and raises her hand to the flame and it shows her White Martian skin.

"Okay, that's not creepy at all." Winn comments.

The agents all start raising their hands to the flame one at a time and they all come clean.

J'onn takes a minute, as the flame reminds him of when Mars was burned to the ground. Raising his hand, his skin turns green, showing his true colors.

"Who's left?" Peter asks and Kara looks to Winn.

"Wait, seriously? Come on, it's me." Winn says.

"Everyone has to do it." Kara says and Winn walks up to the flame and his hand turns into a White Martian claw.

"You got me." The Winn imposter says before grabbing the torch and spins it around.

Peter shoots foam at it, stopping the flame as Winn punches Peter, sending him flying through the building.

Winn the picks up M'gann, ready to kill her.

Kara interrupts by using her freeze breath and that gave Hank the upper hand for a second until the Winn imposter escaped into the halls.

"I can't believe it was Winn and I didn't know." Kara says.

Peter just walks back in while limping from that toss. "Don't beat yourself up, none of us knew." He reminds her.

"Your leg okay?" Kara asks Peter.

"Yeah, I've been through worse. I'll live, Skirt." Peter assures her and Kara looks back to him with a small smile on her face. "What?" He asks.

"That was the first time you called me Skirt ever since..." Kara explains and she never imagined she would miss that nickname.

"The motion sensor is offline." Alex tells them. "Thank god the containment cells are still locked. As Winn, he had access to the whole system."

That's when the alert system decided to go off and tells them the reactor temperature is going critical.

"Oh, not the reactor." Peter complains. "I should've just stayed home today." This was the worst first day back to work ever.

"What reactor?" Kara asks.

"The nuclear one that powers the building." Peter informs her while he gets onto the computers. "It's going to overload."

"What's that mean?" Kara asks.

"It means he sabotaged it." J'onn explains to her. "This whole building is going to explode. Along with ten city blocks with it."

"Why would he wanna blow the building up?" Kara asks. "He's inside, too he'll die."

"It doesn't matter to Armek." M'gann tells her. "He'd proudly give his life to complete his mission."

"Can we shut it down manually?" Alex asks.

"No. The White Martian who took Winn's form also took his intelligence and re-encoded everything." J'onn says.

"I can stop it from the reactor." Peter tells them. "I can get down there, and stop it. I mean, Gwen was always the brains but I'm not exactly brainless. I graduated with a PhD in physics, mathematics, and a few others."

"Really?" Kara asked him, never hearing it before.

"How do you think I built my first web fluid and web shooters?" Peter asks.

"You two go get it done, me and Alex will go look for Winn." J'onn tells them the plan.

"How do you know he's still in the building?" Kara asks him.

"In order for Armek to shapeshift into Winn so exactly, he'd have to be close by, to keep the telepathic link." M'gann informs them.

"Which means he's in the DEO." J'onn finishes.

"Can you X-ray Vision the building?" M'gann asks Kara.

"Actually, the building walls are lined with lead." Peter says while scratching his neck since that was once his idea. Hey, it was years ago and it was a good idea at the time with Astra around.

"We need to search the building for him." J'onn says.

"How long will it take you to stop the reactor?" Alex asks Peter.

_"Warning, critical mass in 15 minutes._" the computer tells them.

"Less than fifteen minutes." Peter promises.

"Then you two better get going." J'onn tells them and the heroes leave for the reactor.

-

The two are walking down the halls while keeping an eye out for anyone else, especially Winn.

"Hey, I just wanted to say I'm happy you're back." Kara tells Peter.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately. Gwen...she was my everything and when I lost her, it felt like I just lost myself with her." Peter explains to Kara.

"You don't have to go though it alone though, Peter. I've been where you are." Kara reminds him. "You were little so you don't have the same memory of Krypton as I do, but I lost my parents that day, and everything I knew and loved." She tells him and looks down to his hand and takes it in hers. "Just because she was human and they were Kryptonian doesn't mean that the pain we feel when we loose someone is any different."

"I just don't know what I'm going to do without her there all the time. Hearing her jokes, her movie references...her laugh." Peter explains and removes his mask seeing there's no point of it with it being only her down here with him.

"I know it can be scary, not knowing what's coming next." Kara tells him. "When my parents put me in that pod in Krypton, I...don't think I realized what was actually happening. Like I didn't know that I was saying goodbye to them forever. I might have been abandoned and felt alone, but Peter, you are not alone and I will never abandon you." She promises him.

Peter turns to his friend and smiles as that helped him. "Thanks, Skirt. Now, we have a reaction to stop, right?" He reminds her and they continue to make their way to the reactor.

-

Across the building, M'gann and J'onn are searching for Winn when they find him encased inside some White Martian trap.

But the shock comes when they realize there was a second one.

-

Peter and Kara are walking down the halls with Peter leading as he has the map up to where the reactor is.

_"Supergirl_?" J'onn calls in. "_We were wrong! There are two white Martian's in the building._" He tells her.

"What? Who?" Kara asks him.

"_It's Peter! The other White Martian has shapeshifted into Peter!"_ J'onn says and Kara looks to see Peter has stoped moving.

"Peter?" Kara asks.

"You humans are so dumb." Peter says before turning around to reveal his White Martian mouth and uses Peter's repulsers to blast Kara backwards. "What's wrong, Supergirl? Too afraid to put up a fight?"

"Never." Kara says as she stands up and flies into imposter Peter, and the both crash into the reactor room.

"Nice shot, bestie." Peter mocks as he gets back up.

"You're not my friend." Kara informs him and gets ready to use her powers.

"Uh, Heat Vision might not be the best idea with a nuclear reactor in the room. I also have your friends intelligence." Imposter Peter informs her.

"Then I guess we're gonna have to do this the old fashioned way." Kara realizes and runs at him as Peter does the same.

-

J'onn just got Peter and Winn free of their cocoons and they start waking up.

"J'onn, I wanna long, long vacation. Like Tahiti, I hear it's magical this time of year." Peter tells him when he remembers what happened. "Oh my god, the White Martian's!"

"Yes, and the buildings about to explode." J'onn informs him. "The White Martian's infiltrated the reactor in the basement. Can you shut it down before it overloads?"

"Only if I'm there in time." Peter tells him.

"You two go, he's still a little out of it." M'gann says referring to Winn.

"Okay, let's go." Peter says before his leg gives way and J'onn ends up help him get down there. "I'm getting the sudden case of déjà vu, Johnny." He says and J'onn sees he's also a little out of it.

-

Back in the reactor room, the imposter Peter and Kara are still fighting.

"To tell you the truth, I'm glad they found your friend. It was so exhausting pretending to care about his stupid feelings." Imposter Peter states and pulls out a blaster, but it doesn't harm Kara at all.

"If you hurt him..." Kara was saying as she grabs his hand and punches him.

"You'll what?" Imposter Peter asks before retaliating and punching her across the room. "Cry to me?" He questions and starts transforming into his true form.

Kara gets back up and starts fighting him off as J'onn and Peter come in.

"It's good to be back." Peter says seeing how much he's missed when the other White Martian, Armek comes in and fights J'onn.

Peter sees he needs to focus on the reactor and knows the aliens can deal with the Martian's.

"Oh, I see your work here, Winn." Peter says seeing they must've used his intelligence to work on it. "Gotta reroute this," he tells himself and gets to work.

Behind him, J'onn gets taken down by Armek when M'gann comes in in her green form and helps him stand.

"This is for every Green you ever killed." M'gann tells Armek.

"In that skin, you look like a monster." Armek tells her and transforms into his White Martian form.

"Were the monsters, Armek. This skin is beautiful." M'gann informs him as the two start to fight him. J'onn went high while M'gann went low.

Peter was still working on the core as Supergirl comes flying in and throws her White Martian into the wall and finally knocks it out.

As for M'gann, she was able to stab Armek, killing him.

Peter looks and sees he has fifteen seconds left and quickly finishes his work and just in time.

"Whoo!" Peter cheers.

"That was a close one." Kara says, exhaling seeing he got the job done and is happy that her friend is back.

Peter's senses alert him and he quickly turns around to send a annihilator missile into Armek as he just gets up ready to kill J'onn while he wasn't looking and gets taken down.

"I really like my new toys." Peter tells them looking at his wrist where the missile left.

-

J'onn then gets the DEO out of lockdown mode and everyone goes on about their business now they're safe.

"I can't believe it's still night. Feels like it was a whole week." Peter states.

"Hey, you did great job with that decoding down there." Kara tells him.

"Yeah, it's like riding a bike. You don't forget your first hack." Peter tells her. "I was a troublemaker once upon a time."

"What?! You?" Kara asks, playfully and could never imagine him as a troublemaker.

"I hacked the pentagon. Twice." Peter whispers to her. "They never caught me. Turns out, Atlantis _does_ exist. But you didn't hear it from me." He warns her.

"It's great to have you back." Kara tells him and pats his back.

Peter then remembers he needs to ask her something before she leaves. "Hey, during the time that roasted marshmallow was pretending to be me...did you two have a conversation? Because, I've been getting these flashes, sorta like memories. We were talking but I don't know if it was real or not."

Kara just looks to him surprised how he could remember that, but knows he deserves to know. There's no reason to keep it a secret.

"No, we had that talk. And I meant every word that I said." Kara tells him and Peter just pulls her into a hug with a "Come here".

"Thanks, Skirt. I could really use more friends like you." Peter says as Kara returns the hug, seeing how they're getting closer wanting to be a good friend to the other after everything.

They're stronger together.


	31. Can you trust a Luther?

"_The trial of Lilian Luthor continued today. Luthor, the suspected head of the anti-alien terrorist organization, Cadmus, has been charged with a host of crimes, including the use of a bio-weapon in an attempted extermination of all aliens in National City._" The news goes on about her as the gang are back at the alien bar.

"I'm glad she's never going see the light of day again." Peter tells J'onn.

"Well, on that we can both agree on." J'onn says as Kara returns.

"Another round is on its way." Kara tells the group.

"Well, I'm excited to meet Alex's new mystery man." Winn says.

"Do we know what he does for a living?" James asks.

"Cop." Kara tells him.

"Yeah, there's no way Alex Danvers would date someone who doesn't own a firearm." Winn comments when Alex approaches them with Maggie.

"Hey, you all remember Maggie, right?" Alex says as Winn and James take a minute to realize.

"Yeah. Good to see you again." James says.

"Hey there." Peter greets since this is the first time he met her without a mask on.

"Alex! I didn't...I didn't know." Winn says and turns to the others. "Did you know?"

"Of course I knew, I'm psychic." J'onn tells him.

"Drinks up!" Mon-El says as he brings them their drinks.

"Hey do you play pool?" Maggie asks Winn.

"Yeah." Winn lies.

"No, you don't." James informs him.

"It is-it is geometry with sticks, folks. Pool is easy." Winn says and James walks off, and Hank leaves to watch.

Kara looks to Peter who's smiling a lot more recently after the incident.

Peter notices her stares and is wondering why she's looking at him like that.

"What you looking at, Skirt?" Peter asks of her.

"I'm just happy that you're happy." Kara explains to him.

"Yeah, it's been tough. But I'm getting myself back together." Peter promises her.

"_Testifying today against Luthor is her adopted daughter, Lena Luthor_." The news says and the two turn and see what they're saying.

"That must hurt." Peter says seeing the news.

"Well, she's doing the right thing. Even though she still loves her mother." Kara replies. "I should probably go see her, she could probably use a friend."

"I bet she would like that." Peter says before raising his hand only to catch a pool ball in his fist. "Did you loose something, Winn?" He calls out to him.

"Sorry." Winn apologizes.

-

Kara went to Lina and talked her into seeing her mother, that's where Lena learned that she actually is a Luthor and not just an adopted Luthor as Lex's father is also her father.

During that night, Corbin or Metallo, got a package of Kryptonite that he could use to escape.

He was brought in to the trial of Lilian the next day as a witness and all he did was help and injur Lilian until he started using the Kryptonite to escape.

During his escape, he rescued Lilian and the heroes made their way to stop them.

A blast of energy almost hits the two as they look to see Kara and Peter.

"The job isn't done yet, Luthor." Kara informs them.

"You're right. You're both still alive." Lilian agrees.

"But not for long." Metallo says and tries blasting them and Peter activates his holo-shield and protects them both from the blasts.

Lilian tries running away, but Kara uses her heat vision to stop her.

Peter flies in and blasts Metallo, but Metallo does the same to Peter and sends them both flying in opposite directions. The Kryptonite itself didn't hurt Peter, more of the blast did.

"You can stop me, or you can save them." Lilian tells Kara and Metallo uses his blast to break a crane. "Make your choice."

Kara looks and sees that Peter isn't going to be able to help so she flies up and stops the crane from falling as they make their escape.

-

They both return to the DEO after scanning the entire city several times and they couldn't find anything.

"They're both gone. I should've stopped them when I had the chance." Kara tells Peter.

"Hey, you saved people's lives. You made the right decision." Peter replies to that as they walk through the halls. "We'll find them and take them down."

"I know, I know. It's just...I can't figure out where he got that Kryptonite. Clark was supposed to have taken it all." Kara reminds him.

"Yeah, Gwen was upset with him taking the Kryptonian-Slayer." Peter replies, walking through the DEO. "But my scanners seemed to be picking up a different construct other than Kryptonite. Like...it's unfinished."

"Wait, so it was man-made Kryptonite?" Kara asks.

"Cadmus must've sneaked it to him somehow, while he was in his cell." Peter says when Alex approaches them.

"Hey, Maggie did a search to see how Metallo could've gotten the Kryptonite and there was only one visitor. For Lilian Luthor." Alex informs them and Kara leaves to visit her friend.

Once there, Maggie was given security footage with Lilian stealing Kryptonite and has arrested Lena.

-

Peter didn't mean to eavesdrop on his friend, but he wanted to keep his eyes on her and used his enhanced reconnaissance mode while outside of CatCo to hear how Kara feels she's innocent and everyone tries to get her to see she's guilty and James promises he's going to prove she's a criminal.

Peter then comes up with a quick idea and goes to meet James outside of the building.

He, like Kara, believes she's innocent. His senses never lie to him and they say she's not dangerous and he knows to trust them.

James exits CatCo and Peter is leaning against the wall as he passes. "Where you running off to?" He calls him out and James notices him.

"What are you doing here?" James asks him.

"Look, I have a plan that could help you and Kara. I believe she's innocent, but I know you want proof. And I know the best way to get it. I just need Alex to make a quick call." Peter explains and starts filling him in on the plan.

-

An hour later, James is hiding in the prison where Lena is being held as Metallo has come for her and fights through the guards.

"If Lena was bad, I knew it was only a matter of time before you showed up to free her." James says dressed as Guardian.

"I do work for the Luthor's after all." Metallo says and James remembers his part of their plan.

Metallo sends a blast his way and James uses his shield to block it and the two start fighting hand to hand combat.

From the cell, Lena looks and sees from a mirror the green blasts and hopes this works.

Metallo eventually got the upper hand and starts feeling weaker and walks over to Lena's cell and breaks the door.

"Hello, ms. Luthor. Sorry for the delay." Metallo apologizes, not knowing he fell into their trap.

-

James goes to the DEO to get his wounds checked up on while Lena met up with Lilian and are driving away from the city.

"Are you okay?" Lilian asks her daughter.

"Don't." Lena warns her.

"You're still angry I had Metallo liberate you from jail?" Lilian asks.

"It makes me look more guilty when I'm not."

"Even if they found out the truth about you, no one would change their mind. The public wants to believe the narrative they expect from us. Luthor's are evil. We don't get second chances. Look at what they did to me. Stripped me of my medical license without even a hearing. Or worse, what they did to Lex. He could've fixed this planet for generations. But Superman twisted what he was doing, and they all turned on him."

"Lex went insane, driven mad by power." Lena informs her.

"Exactly. And if they could take the brightest mind on Earth and drive him crazy defending himself, imagine what they could do to you." Lilian keeps defending.

"You're just as insane as he is." Lena states.

"I just want to be the mother you always wanted. Because I do love you. Let me prove it to you now." Lilian asks of her.

In the driver seat, Metallo's Kryptonite is starting to become unstable, like Peter's scanners indicated.

They keep driving as they come up across a mountainside storage unit that was bigger inside.

Lilian and Lena walk through as she looks at everything.

"What is this place?" She asks Lilian.

"One of Lex's facilities. A giant satellite receiver embedded in the top of this mountain monitors outer space for signs of intelligent life." Lilian explains to her.

"To warns of alien invasions?" Metallo asks.

"Cause we know more are coming."

"Which makes me glad I joined the cause." Metallo says.

"There's enough here to sustain us for a long time if we need it, but I suspect we won't." Lilian tells them.

"Why's that?" Lena asks.

"Your brother didn't only keep rations for times of emergency. He also kept an Arsenal. Vaults around the world loaded with all the things he'd collected to level the playing field and defeat Superman once and for all." Lilian tells her and leads them to a keypad. "All we need is to open it."

"It's a biometric lock." Lena sees taking a look to the pad.

"It stand for Luthor DNA." Lilian says.

"Please tell me you don't have a bit of Lex frozen up here." Lena begs.

"I didn't say Lex's, I said Luthor. And you, my daughter, are part of the family tree." Lilian explains to her.

"So that's why you broke me out of prison, wanted to get close to me. You wanted to get into that vault, not because you care." Lena says.

"It's true I need you, but one doesn't negate the other. I still love you." Lilian promises.

"The only person you love is yourself." Lena says when cyborg Hank comes up and pushes Lena towards the pad.

"Put your hand on the pad and we can all start getting along again." Lilian promises and Lena refuses.

Cyborg Hank takes her hand and places it on the pad and it does a scan, but it doesn't go through. It says that she doesn't have any fingerprints.

"What?" They all question and Lena just smiles and turns to them.

"Didn't want to make it too easy on you." Lena says, but her voice sounds like Peter's.

She raises her hand and sends a repulses blast to Hank, Metallo and Lilian looks as the hologram turns off to reveal Spider-Man was Lena all along.

"Don't worry, your daughter was moved to a secure place, off the books." Peter assures her since that call he made to Alex was about moving Lena somewhere else and use him as bait for Metallo. "Oh, I might've called a friend. Hope you don't mind."

Supergirl comes crashing in, ready to finish them off when Metallo blasts her and Peter gets an alert on Metallo's Kryptonite.

Metallo is going to explode in the matter of minutes. And if he keeps using it, he's going to die faster.

Peter gets ready to send a blast to the Kryptonite, to get it out of his chest when the real Hank comes back and attacks him.

"Don't you ever give up?" Peter asks as Lilian starts making her escape and Peter tries stopping her when he hears Kara's cries and sees she's stuck.

Making a decision, he quickly sends a detonator to send Metallo flying as they see he's about to explode, so Peter grabs onto Kara before flying her out of the warehouse as it goes up in smokes.

-

Returning to the DEO, Lena was released and was cleared of all charges, thanks to some exclusive footage of Lilian confessing she had nothing to do with it from Peter's mask.

"That was an amazing idea." Kara congratulated Peter.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Peter questions. "I have a lot of good ideas. Just a lot of them don't tend to work." He admits.

"Thanks for helped prove she was innocent." Kara says.

"I have a sense about people, way before I got my powers. Lena is one of the good apples of the Luther bunch." Peter tells her and they go their separate ways for the night.

-

Later, Peter and Winn were taking in the DEO when suddenly, Mon-El appears and he's not wearing any clothes...like, he's wearing nothing.

Completely nude.

In the middle of the DEO.

"Mon-El?" Winn calls out.

"Hey." Mon-El greets as the two look over his body.

Peter is seriously confused when he looks over the naked man. "Huh."

"I'm gonna kill him." Mon-El promises and they have no idea who he's talking about.


	32. A fifth Dimensional whackjob

After getting Mon-El some clothes, thankfully Peter had a few spare clothes that was lying around, Kara comes in and explains how this guy poofed into her apartment named Mxyzptlk who tried proposing and getting her to marry him.

"You have just been visited by a Fifth Dimensional being." J'onn tells her.

"You've seen one of these things before?" Peter asks him.

"Never here on Earth. On Mars, one of them moved the Xan 'Xie mountains halfway across the planet during the Zook Uprising. Fifth Dimensional life forms possess the ability to warp reality to their own whims. Abilities that would appear, to all intents and purposes to be magical." J'onn explains.

"On Daxam, we had a zero tolerance policy for those creatures." Mon-El says.

"Even on Daxam? Wow, these guys like to get around." Peter observes.

"Agent Schott, scan the archives for anything resembling Fifth Dimensional incursions here on Earth." J'onn asks Winn.

"Close Encounters of the Fifth kind. You got it." Winn says. "Oh, hey, we're ready to send your message to Mars whenever you are." He says.

"A message?" Kara wonders.

"On Earth it's customary to send messages on Valentine's Day. We had a similar custom on Mars." J'onn explains.

"Too bad you can't call her." Kara adds.

"We Martian's are a psychic people. All our communication was through thought. But when we had something really important to say, we would often write it down. On some planets, to write something down is to truly say it."

"I'm sure M'gann will be happy to hear from you." Peter says before excusing himself and leaves them.

Kara looks as he walks off and knows it can't be easy for him, a day to celebrate with loved ones and Peter doesn't have anyone to spend it with.

-

Peter decided to take a walk, which didn't exactly help with all of the valentine events that are happening. Couples spending time together, families getting together. It's like the universe wants to rub it in his face.

But it gets a bit better when he spots a crime happening in a Jewelry store and he rushes down the alley to change into the Iron-Spider.

Once he gets back in the suit, he flies down to where the criminals are and meets Kara there.

"Hey, boys. What's the hurry?" Kara asks them as the three of the criminals shoot the heroes.

"You're wasting your ammo. Those don't affect us." Peter reminds them.

"But will bullets hurt them?" A voice asks and they look to their left and sees Mxyzptlk has appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Peter asks.

"Mxy? What..." Kara was questioning but can't find the word.

"Hello, blossom." Mxyzptlk greets kara before snapping his fingers and the guns fly out of the hands of the criminals and then they're turned on them. They try to run, but Mxy stops them from going anywhere.

"What is he doing?" Peter asks Kara.

"I saw this in a movie once." Mxy explains and cocks the guns and fires them and Kara uses her super speed and stops the bullets from getting them.

"Thank you, Supergirl." One of the goons say when Kara just elbows him.

"Let the wooing begin." Mxy says before turning to Peter. "Hello. Who are you?"

Peter just looks to him, confused to how he knows Kara but not him.

"I'm the partner and friend." Peter tells him before he just vanishes.

-

The two just return to the DEO while Peter questions how his life has become this crazy.

"And where is Mxyzptlk now?" J'onn asks the heroes.

"I don't know. He snapped away." Peter says. "Even my systems couldn't track him."

"I thought he was just after me, but he almost killed this guys." Kara said. "He's a lot more dangerous than I thought."

"Agent Schott, have you found records of human dealing with these life forms?" J'onn asks Winn.

"Yes, actually. Lots. If you just take form it want you will. But from genies, djinn and leprechauns, humans have been documenting contact with reality bending creatures for centuries." Winn informs them while showing photos.

"Well, _Aladdin_ has went down on my favorite childhood movies." Peter says.

"How did you slay them?" Mom-El asks as he comes in. "On Daxam, we crush them."

"What? No, absolutely not." Kara says.

"We learned the hard way to deal with them was to kill them quickly. Let me take care of him." Mon-El offers.

"Small fry, we can handle this guy." Peter tells him.

"Small fry?" Winn questions why he would call him that before taking a minute to remembered what happened that morning. "Oh! I get it. Because of his...Now I wish I didn't get it." He says.

"Back on topic, the DEO as some recovered alien artifacts in a sub-basement storeroom." J'onn tells them. "Maybe one of them can send him back to the Fifth Dimension, or at least supress his powers."

"I will have them brought up." Winn says and everyone leaves when his phone goes off.

"Who's that?" Peter asks him.

"Oh, I'm having dinner with a girl I met." Winn says.

"Good for you, man." Peter says when he also gets a message.

"Now it's my turn, who's that?" Winn asks.

Peter looks and sees that it's his valentine package he ordered a while back and he seems to have forgotten to cancel.

"Just another jab to the heart the universe likes to send me." Peter says and places his phone down.

"Is this your first Valentine's Day without a valentine?" Winn wonders.

"My first in years." Peter admits when the alerts go off and they see its Parasite.

"How is he back?" Peter asks before activating his suit and taking off.

-

Parasite is attacking the streets as Peter and Kara make it to him.

"Hey, I thought you were dead." Kara tells the creature.

"You're the one who's dead." Parasite tells them.

"You're even uglier than I remember." Peter states as the two of the use their powers on him to hold Parasite back when Mon-El tries helping which ended in the three of them getting hit.

They get back up and Peter pulls out a Decimator to take him down when suddenly Parasite gets punched upwards by a new guy as he and Kara stop a fire from getting to a gas truck.

"Superman?" Peter asks when he turns around and reveals Mxyzptlk in a Super suit.

"Not quite." Mxy tells them.

"Mxy? Are you serious?" Kara asks looking at his get up.

"Thought you could use a little extra help, Supey-Baby and friend." Mxy tells them.

"Hey, I was helping them so..." Mon-El states.

"You? That's a laugh. You're both lucky I flew in when I did. I mean, do you think this fraud could have helped you save the day?" Mxy asks them.

"Wait, did you use your powers to bring Parasite back?" Peter questions.

"How dare you ask such a thing, but I suppose after everything you would be careful with who you automatically trust." Mxy tells him. "I did my research on you, don't worry."

"Don't you see what he's doing? He's creating havoc so that he can play the hero and impress you." Mon-El tells Kara.

"What's wrong with that?" Mxy asks.

"First off, Syndrome did it before you." Peter tells him, thinking of _The_ _Incredibles_.

"What's a syndrome?" Mxy asks.

"Do more research." Was Peter's answer.

"Why don't you just say your name backwards, buddy, and zip back to wherever you came from, okay?" Mon-El tells him.

"Wait, that's how you send him away?" Kara asks him and Mon-El starts trying to pick a fight with him and Kara sends him away.

"What's it going to take for you to leave my friend alone?" Peter asks Mxy.

"All its going to take two little words from your friend. Or things will be getting really bad for your world." Mxy warns them before snapping and vanishing once more.

"I feel off whenever he snaps for some reason." Peter tells Kara, but he doesn't know why.

-

While at the DEO, Mon-El and Kara started getting into an argument in the middle of the room while above, Peter was with Winn who had gotten the weapons.

Peter looks to Winn. "They together or something?" He asks Winn.

"They have been acting like an old married couple recently." Winn says as Mon-El comes up to them.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" Mon-El asks them.

"Believe it or not, I'm having girl issues." Winn admits.

"Perfect timing." Mon-El states.

"Hey, you are good with girls. You held a steady relationship for years. Come on, hit me. I need a, like, a relationship pearl." Winn begs Peter.

"Uh...just be yourself and try a not to try too much." Peter offers to him.

Winn just thinks about his advice for a minute as Mon-El looks over the cases.

"What's in these?" He asks Winn.

"Only the coolest alien artifacts ever." Winn says and opens a few of the cases. "Now I know the E in DEO means Extra-normal, but this...I didn't even know things like this existed."

"What would this to do the imp?" Mon-El asks Winn.

"I have no idea, but it tested off the charts for Fifth Dimensional energy. Now the spectrometer needs to update before we do anything and that's gonna take up to six hours. So meanwhile I'm gonna go be brave and go to Valentine's Day dinner with a girl." Winn tells them as he leaves.

"And I have a date with loneliness, so excuse me." Peter says and walks off.

When he leaves, Mon-El takes his chance to steal the device.

Peter just keeps walking until he reaches Gwen's lab that J'onn has had turned into Spider-Man's home base. Basically, anything he needs to fix his suits, work on a few new gadgets but he couldn't come up with them as good as his doppelgänger from Earth-1 or Gwen could.

As he walks in and turns on the lights, he sees a small box on the table with a note from J'onn.

_Gwen asked me to keep this safe. Even after death, she's still looking out for you._

The note reads and Peter opens it and sees a new data chip for Gwen's old computer system, now his computers.

Peter doesn't know what this could be, and Gwen was always known for her surprises.

He just places it in, and just sits back as the data runs through the computer and a voice starts leaving the speakers.

"_Good-good-good-good evening, Peter._" Gwen's voice leaves the computers.

"Gwen?" Peter asks, hoping she could hear.

"_Hello, I am G.W.E.N. Spider-Man and Peter Parker's personal artificial intelligence. I was created in the unfortunate event of Gwen Stacy's passing._" G.W.E.N. tells Peter who's shocked that she was able to make an artificial intelligence. "_G.W.E.N. stands for Gotta Win, Even Now; Gwen loved her anachronisms._"

"She sure did." Peter agrees with her. "So, what can you do?" He asks.

"_What _can't _I do?_" G.W.E.N. asks back. "_I can hack into anything in minutes, run diagnostics on your suits, even during battle. Monitor your injuries, even help treat some of them when you're in the middle of battle. Run facial recognition on any enemy you're facing, even past criminal activity in the matter of seconds. And that's only a few of the many things I could do_." G.W.E.N. says while demonstrating what she can do by showing security cameras to the entire DEO, several street cameras and showed him how his suit is functioning.

"Gwen, you outdid yourself." Peter says smiling knowing that at least he can have a piece of Gwen with him.

"_What'd you say, big guy? Wanna take a girl for a ride?_" G.W.E.N. asks Peter who decides to see how this works and allows her to upload herself into his suits.

Peter leaves the AI to do what it does and joins J'onn and Kara as they look over the weapons.

As they look over the weapons, they see that Mon-El took a weapon to use against Mxy.

"G.W.E.N., I need you to run a scan for Fifth Dimensional activity anywhere in the city." Peter says and the two of them are looking at him like he's crazy.

"_Running scans now._" G.W.E.N. tells him and in seconds they have a lead.

"How'd you do that?" J'onn asks.

"Gwen left me a personal AI in case she ever died." Peter explains and leads the way to the two.

-

What they go to is some stage where Mon-El is tied in the air with Mxyzptlk pointing a gun to him and they're wearing something out of a Shakesphere play.

"What did we miss?" Peter wonders.

"Stop." Kara tells Mxy.

"Sweetheart. And friend." Mxy says seeing the two.

"Dude, either Spider-Man or Peter, pick one." Peter asks of him, hating just being referred to as friend.

"This volatile maniac tried to kill me. It'll be better for all of us once I snuff him out." Mxy tells them.

"I'll marry you." Kara says.

"You will?" Mxy asks.

"You will?" Mon-El asks.

"You will?" Peter asks her.

"Yes, I've thought about it, and you're right. You're gifted, brilliant, and together we can do anything. Take me as your wife." Kara tells Mxy.

"Darling, you and I are going to be the ultimate power couple." Mxy promises and when Mon-El tries to object, Mxy makes him vanish. "Let's get this show on the road. I'll get our officiant, you want the pope, a Lubavitcher Rabbi? Your friend can be flower boy if you wish."

"Wait, what?" Peter asks, never agreeing to anything.

"It would mean the world to me if I followed proper Kryptonian custom and got married on the soil of my people." Kara tells Mxy.

"Kryptonian soil coming up." Mxy says and raises his hand when Kara stops him.

"No, I meant the Fortress of Solitude. I'll wear my mother's dress. Meet me there tomorrow there at noon." Kara explains and asks of him.

"I'll see you soon, wife." Mxy says before snapping away.

"You have a plan, right? You're not actually going to marry this guy?" Peter asks her. "Also, how do you have your mother's dress?"

"Depends, tell me more about what G.W.E.N. can do." Kara asks of him and Peter wonders why she would want to know that.

-

The next day at the Fortress, Mxyzptlk shows up right on time wearing a tuxedo.

"Sweetums, where are you? It's time! Kara! You said noon and here I am!" Mxy calls out for her as she flies in.

"I can hear you." Kara says and he sees her drinking orange juice in her super suit.

"Where's the dress? Flowers? The pigs in blankets?" Mxy asks her as she finishes drinking.

"See, that's the thing, Mxy. I'm not going to marry you." Kara tells him. "I brought you to the Fortress in case you got violent again. 'Cause I didn't want anyone to get hurt when I broke the news. It's not going to work between us." She explains.

"But you said...you don't love me?" Mxy asks her.

"Love isn't making demands of someone, or forcing them to marry you. Love is putting someone else's needs above your own."

"So, you brought me all the way up here just to reject me?" Mxy clarifies to her before snapping his fingers.

Kara looks and sees one of the ice statues of Clark's parents begins to move.

"I think you're going to have to explain your catastrophic lack of judgment to your family." Mxy tells her. "What's that, uncle Jor-El? If you have to hold Kara down till she sees reason and becomes my bride, you will?"

The statue begins to move to Kara who takes off into the air and avoids the statue.

"I offered you the world, Kara Zor-El. Anything you wanted. And you reject it all? I could have made you a god, like me." Mxy says as the statue smacks Kara like a fly, causing her to crash.

"I don't want to be like you, Mxy. I just want you off of Earth." Kara tells him before flying up to Jor-El.

"You don't get to tell me what to do until after we're married." Mxy informs her as Kara flies up to the statue and shatters it.

Kara then flies back to Mxy to where the controls are.

"You think this is the worst it can get? One snap and I'll crack your world in half." Mxy states to her. "And where will you go, Kryptonian? I will hound you across the stars until you admit that you love me."

"I'm done with this, Mxyzptlk. And I'm done with you. You wanna get nuts? Let's get nuts." Kara dares and approaches the controls before typing something in.

"_Now sealing the Fortress of Solitude._" A voice says as the place locks down.

"What are you doing?" Mxy asks her.

"Setting the atomic cauldron to self destruct." Kara explains and hopes that this plan works.

"The atomic what now?" Mxy asks.

"The Fortress has one of the most powerful fusion furnaces on earth. I'm overloading the Sunstones at its core." Kara explains to him.

"Okay, well, Kara. Let's not be too hasty, huh? Maybe we should..."

"_Atomic cauldron fusion increased 2,000%._" The computer tells them.

"When the cauldron goes up, it'll explode with a force of four hundred megaton bombs. The Fortress is sealed so should contain the blast, but anyone inside it...not so much." Kara states. "You can't stop me from killing myself. It's in the rules."

"Okay, there's only room for one crazy person in this relationship." Mxy tells her. "Maybe we should just control-alt-delete this, and we can talk it over with a cup of Thoni tea." He offers to her but she doesn't take it.

"Being with you would mean being at odds every day with my heart, Mxyzptlk. I'd rather die in here than be with you." Kara replies to him.

"_Countdown initiated._"

"Here's the thing. I'm calling your bluff. I don't believe that you'd destroy all of this." Mxy states to her.

"_Atomic cauldron detonation in one minute._"

"Okay, please. I'll do anything. Just don't die." Mxy starts begging to Kara.

"Sorry. I'm not going to tell you the cancellation code." Kara informs him.

"So there's a code?" Mxy gets from that and moves to the computers and he can't read Kryptonian. He makes a book appear that translates Kryptonian and starts to flip through it.

"_Atomic cauldron detonation in thirty seconds._"

"I don't have time to learn your stupid moon language!" Mxy states and makes the book disappear and gets on his knees, facing Kara. "Please, Supergirl. I'm literally begging you. Don't do this. I'll do anything. You want world peace? You got it. I can make that happen. Just don't kill yourself. The world needs Supergirl."

"_Fifteen seconds to Atomic cauldron detonation._"

Kara decides his begging is enough and shows him which buttons he needs to push to shut down the detonation.

"_Atomic cauldron detonation cancelled_."

Mxyzptlk is happy for a quick second before the computer translates what he just typed and it's his name, backwards.

"No. You made me write my name backwards." Mxy realizes.

"Yup. On some planets, to write something down is just as good as saying it." Kara tells him, remembering what J'onn said.

"You tricked me." Mxy tells her.

"No, I followed the rules. You say your name backwards, you go back to the Fifth Dimension, no questions asked." Kara states.

"That's it, you nasty woman." Mxy says before trying to snap, but then he starts to fade away.

"I just wanted...someone to love me." Mxy explains to her.

"You can't force love, Mxyzptlk, you have to let it find you." Kara says as he vanishes into flakes.

"_You know, it would have been nice_...if you told me ahead of time you planed on blowing us to oblivion." The computer voice changes to Peter's as she smiles and turns to see him coming out of hiding.

"Come on, the Fortress doesn't have a detonator core." Kara tells him. "And if it did, I doubt Clark would've told me."

"That doesn't make me feel better." Peter replies.

"Thanks for your help." Kara changes the subject.

"Well, G.W.E.N. did most of the work." Peter admits.

"_As always_." G.W.E.N. states, her voice coming from his suit, and Peter rolls his eyes.

"Leave it to Gwen to make an artificial intelligence that talks back to me." Peter thinks out loud and Kara laughs at the two of them, even when she knows one of them is basically a voice.

"Does this intelligence help you with everything?" Kara asks him.

"It makes it...easier." Peter admits to her. "Knowing I have a piece of her with me, but at the same time it's difficult knowing she's not really there. Come on, let's head back to the city." He says before walking out of the Fortress.

Kara just smiles at her friend and starts following him out.


	33. Family reunion

Peter stayed the night over at the DEO to see what G.W.E.N. could do while Winn looked over her software since he went crazy when he learned that artificial intelligence was now real.

Then came the conspiracy theories from said Winn.

"I'm just saying, today she's helping you fight crime. Tomorrow, she could be traveling back in time in a plot to kill Sara Conner." Winn tells Peter.

"She has been given the three laws of robotics and lives by them." Peter tells him, seeing no harm G.W.E.N. could bring if she was designed by Gwen herself specifically to keep Peter safe and help keep the world safe.

"Hey, everyone! Quick thing." The voice of Mon-El shouts through the room and they turn to see he and Kara are here. "Kara and I are dating. Yes, it's awesome. Yes, we are happy. And your jealousy is appropriate. You can carry on now. Thank you. Sorry."

"Skirt's dating Small Fry?" Peter questions while looking to Winn.

"Meh, I can kinda see why." Winn tells him.

"_She could do so much better._" G.W.E.N. states.

"She said it, not me." Peter agrees when a alert goes off on the computers. "G.W.E.N.?"

"_Cadmus alert. They're back. A convoy coming out of one of their suspected weapon storage facilities has been spotted._" G.W.E.N. informs them while showing the signal on the monitors.

"I'll get my suit, then go get Skirt and the LGM." Peter tells Winn before leaving.

Winn just feels like he was there for no reason considering G.W.E.N. did the work.

"Teamwork makes the dream work." Winn says to himself sarcastically.

-

The armored transport has three small cars protecting it as Kara, Peter and J'onn come flying in and Kara tries seeing through the walls.

"I can't see inside. It's laced with lead." Kara tells them.

"G.W.E.N., you got anything for me?" Peter asks his AI.

"_I'm getting a heartbeat and a body temperature._" G.W.E.N. tells him and that means they're transporting a prisoner.

The men inside start shooting at the three of them like it's supposed to do anything.

"Hang on a second. I wanna see if these work." Peter says while opening his palm so G.W.E.N. places three small devices that look like small balls in his palm before throwing them and they all land on the vehicles hoods, shutting the engines down, leaving the transport.

"That was impressive." J'onn tells Peter as Kara flies down to deal with the truck.

She flies down and removes the transport while Peter dealt with the driver.

Kara opens the back and sees the last person she would ever expect to see again.

Jeremiah Danvers.

-

The three heroes returns to the DEO with Jeremiah and Alex was the first to greet them.

"They told me but I didn't believe it." Alex says as she runs up to her father and engulfs him in a hug along with Kara.

All the agents in the DEO start clapping for them as they lead Johnathan into the med lab where G.W.E.N. gives him a quick scan to see if he is okay,

"I don't know how long we were rotting out there in the Amazon, but...I came to at Cadmus. They saved me, so I could save Henshaw. They forced me to keep him alive, to enhance him. Physically turn him into the monster he was underneath." Jeremiah explains and looks to J'onn. "It is strange seeing you in Henshaw's skin."

"I hope I've put it to good use." J'onn says.

"Better than he ever did." Jeremiah states.

"What happened afterwards?" Peter asks.

"Yeah, you were gone for such a long time." Kara says.

"I guess I did too good a job on Henshaw, because Cadmus wanted to keep me around, help them them with outer projects. In the beginning, I tried to escape again and again. But let's just say they didn't appreciate that very much." Jeremiah tells them. "By working with them, I was helping keep you and your sister safe."

"G.W.E.N., what's his status?" Peter asks the AI.

"_He seems to be fine, minus the bruises that should heal themselves over time. The damage done to his hand however, it's extensive_." G.W.E.N. tells them.

"That was another punishment for trying to escape." Jeremiah explains what happened to it. "I'm so lucky you found me. I'm so lucky to be back with you two."

"_Actually, it was more than just luck_." G.W.E.N. admits to them.

"What's that mean?" J'onn asks the ceiling.

"_We had an alert that Cadmus was supposed to be moving a weapon and that can't happen unless they release a video or being caught._" G.W.E.N. explains.

"We did catch them." Kara reminds her.

"Really?" Mon-El asks. "Because it seems to be like they were saying _catch me, please_." He states.

"No, the ceiling and your friend is right. You need to keep your guard up. Because Cadmus does have a weapon." Jeremiah tells them.

"What is it?" J'onn asks.

"A nuclear fusion bomb. They're gonna destroy Central City, and blame it on hostile aliens." Jeremiah tells their plan.

"How did they get their hands on it?" Kara asks.

"They didn't steal it. They built it. Using the weaponry that they found in the desert when Spider-Man attacked those terrorists." Jeremiah explains

They all look to Peter when he suddenly has flashbacks to that attack he reigned down and realizes some of those Decimators probably didn't explode.

"Oh, no. One of those Decimators could destroy a tank, and they're the size of a pen. If they reverse engineered how they work, and upgraded that by about a hundred, not only wound it be the size of a small wrecking ball, it would be able to destroy the city." Peter confirms and that means they're in trouble, and that it's his fault this time.

-

"So, what you're telling me is that Jeremiah Danvers, formerdeo Agent and Alex and Kara's long lost father, has returned from Cadmus custody with news that our enemy has developed a nuclear fusion explosive using Peter's tiny nuclear missiles that Gwen developed to fight Kryptonians without using Kryptonite, and that they're going to drop that on National City And just kill us?" Winn asks as they filled him in on what's happening. "Is...is this place bomb-proof?" He wonders.

"_Negative_." G.W.E.N. informs him from the computer speakers.

"The AI is delivering the bad news. Why am I not surprised?" Winn wonders.

"You could run a trace on the radiation signature that those missiles give off." Jeremiah offers.

"Right, Yeah well, if the bomb is armed, then yes, I might be able to pinpoint its location before it goes off." Winn says when something takes over his computer. "Hey, what's happening?"

"_I'm already on it and have the search started up, Winn._" G.W.E.N. tells him.

"Is this for the bad news thing? Because this is _my_ space." Winn informs the artificial intelligence as Mon-El drags Kara off. "Pete, tell your girlfriend's Frankenstein creation to get out of my computer." He asks of Peter.

"G.W.E.N., mind staying with our system and leave his system alone." Peter asks her, calmly.

"_Of course, Peter._" G.W.E.N. promises and leaves the systems and into Peter's systems while Peter smiles.

"You're enjoying your toy too much." Winn tells him.

"It's not a toy, it's a artificial intelligence, and it's the last thing I actually have of Gwen left. It just reminds me of the real her so much." Peter replies.

"You do know this is like talking to a ghost, right?" Winn questions. "She's not really here."

"I know that." Peter assures him. "It's just that she cared so much about me that she created a machine to keep me safe, so I'm going to use it." He explains and heads back to the labs.

-

The next morning, Peter is still working on the tracking and working on a device that'll be able to help G.W.E.N. to hack into the bomb so she can take it down.

During that time, Mon-El and Winn are working on figuring out of Jeremiah is up to anything.

While G.W.E.N. was scanning the city, J'onn came in after giving a tour of the facility to Jeremiah with Alex.

"How's the hunt for the bomb going?" J'onn asks him.

"Nowhere. I have G.W.E.N. searching anything even remotely close to the signature and we have nothing." Peter fills him in and feels guilty.

"This isn't your fault, Peter." J'onn tells him.

"Really? Because it seems to be that way." Peter says as Jeremiah joins them a few minutes later.

"Still no ping on the fusion bomb?" Jeremiah asks.

"No, nothing." J'onn tells him.

"Is it possible they developed a way to cloak the device?" Alex wonders.

"No, they would have needed me to build it for them." Jeremiah says. "Just keep scanning. It should come online eventually." He tells them when Kara, Mon-El and Winn now approach them as Jeremiah leaves the lab.

"Jeremiah, can we talk for a minute?" Kara asks.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asks Kara.

"Um...earlier today, you accessed some highly classified files from the DEO mainframe." Kara tells Jeremiah.

"That's true. I did." Jeremiah confirms.

"Why?" Alex asks.

"I tried to use my old pass key to look at some case files. But the access codes have changed, so I did a workaround to get inside." Jeremiah explains.

"What were you looking at?" J'onn now asks.

"Case flies from the last twenty four months. I wanted to see what my daughters had been up to." Jeremiah explains to them. "The crisises you faced. The people you saved. The adventures you've been on. I've been away for so long...case histories are just a way for me to feel like I was there." He says and Peter's senses alert him something is up with Jeremiah.

"G.W.E.N., you mind?" Peter asks his AI.

"_He's telling the truth, as it seems the files that were activated during the time were old case files._" G.W.E.N. confirms as Alex drags her father away and looks to the two men.

"You're both unbelievable " Alex tells Mon-El and Winn. "But you, you're something else." She tells Kara angry at them all.

Not believing what he's saying, Peter aims his web shooter at Jeremiah and shoots a spider tracker onto his person so Peter can track and hear whatever he does.

"G.W.E.N., I'm gonna need you to keep an eye on Jeremiah for the time being." Peter says when everyone leaves.

"_You don't believe his story either, huh?_" G.W.E.N. asks him.

"You know me so well." Peter says and starts to understand what Winn was saying. He's been talking to this artificial intelligence just as much as he would talk to Gwen. He knows he needs to get out more, but it's still hurts with facing the truth she's gone.

"_Alert; Cadmus located. Along with the bomb._" G.W.E.N. tells him.

-

The heroes along with Alex and a handful of other agents are at the location and they break down the doors and sees an empty warehouse.

"G.W.E.N., scan the room see what you can find." Peter asks her.

"_I've scanned the area, can't find anything._" G.W.E.N. tells him.

"That can't be right." Kara states.

"J'onn, please advise. There's no sign of target." Alex says and they're confused.

-

At the DEO, J'onn see there's nothing when Jeremiah steps into the elevator and J'onn follows him.

"Why can't I read your mind?" J'onn asks as the doors to the elevator close. "G.W.E.N., can you stop the elevator and put us into lockdown?" He asks the intelligence.

"_Something is blocking me from the system. I'm sorry, J'onn._" G.W.E.N. tells him and J'onn uses his powers to get there.

Once he finds Jeremiah, he is in the server room and is doing something with it and grabs his hand to be met with metal.

"What are you?" J'onn asks.

"I'm sorry, friend. I've changed." Jeremiah says before using the hand to throw J'onn across the room.

Winn comes in to help only to be taken down. More agents come in and shoot at him revealing the robot hand Jeremiah has.

Jeremiah defeats them and places a device to the controls.

"What have you done?" J'onn asks as he stands back up.

"J'onn, please, stay down, I don't want to hurt you any more than I have to." Jeremiah tells him.

"I asked you a question. What have you done?" J'onn asks, angrily.

"What I had to." Jeremiah states.

"Mon-El was right." J'onn sees clearly now. "You are a Cadmus man."

"J'onn, please, it's not the whole story." Jeremiah tells him.

"I will not let you leave." J'onn warns him while turning into his Martian form.

"You don't have a choice." Jeremiah says before the two start to fight.

Jeremiah just keeps the fight going on long enough for the transport of information to be complete and knocks J'onn out before shooting the database, destroying it.

Luckily, G.W.E.N. was able to backup everything and learned that Jeremiah took a copy of all of the aliens living on earth.

Everyone returns to the DEO and learned about Jeremiah's arm and what's happened.

"This might be a bad time, and please don't get mad, but I might've placed a spider-tracker on Jeremiah." Peter tells them and shows that G.W.E.N. has his location.

-

That location is in the middle of the woods where Hank is waiting for him with Lillian Luthor and her head scientist.

"Jeremiah, it's been too long." Lillian tells him.

"There was a little more resistance from the DEO than I anticipated. Nothing I couldn't handle." Jeremiah says and hands the device to their scientist.

"With this, we will be rid of all of those scum from the earth." The scientist says when blasts and lasers come in and they all look to see Alex, Peter and Kara has made it.

"It's over." Peter tells them.

"Not yet. But it will be, soon. I believe you've met my head of science." Lillian says when suddenly Peter gets attacked by a tentacle and slammed into the trees.

Getting up, Peter looks to see the last person he would ever expect.

"Otto Octavius." Peter states seeing dr. Octopus while wondering how he missed that. The weapons, the devices, Metallo, they were all his _and_ Jeremiah's.

"It's been a long time, Spider-Man." Otto tells him.

"Not long enough." Peter says as the two begin fighting in the forest.

With Kara, Hank has blown train tracks that are noting to crash a train so Supergirl flies off to stop it.

Alex sees the two heroes are occupied and runs after Hank, Lena and Jeremiah.

Peter tries using his repulsers against Otto but it's not helping.

"You can't stop us from accomplishing our goals." Otto warns him.

"It doesn't mean that I'm going to stop anytime soon." Peter warns him and shoots a web at his mechanical hands and goes in to punch him when one of the hands break free and sends Peter through the forest and Otto uses his hands to drop several trees on him.

"Good riddance." Otto says and turns his hands into a sphere and gets ready to kill Peter when Kara finishes with the train and smashed Otto away and sees she has a choice to help Peter, or stop Otto.

That decision is mute when he looks and sees he disappeared somehow but then helps Peter get back to the DEO.

-

Kara brings Peter back to the DEO so he can get checked up on and apart from some scratches and head trauma he's going to be fine in time.

"So that was Otto Octavius?" Kara asks Peter.

"My greatest enemy. I thought I was rid of him when the government finally got him...but it seems they just handed him over to Cadmus where he's going to be even stronger, and more determined to get rid of me." Peter tells her.

"How many times have you fought this guy?" Kara wonders.

"G.W.E.N.?" Peter asks, since he even doesn't know.

"_Approximately, fifty two times in the stand of five years_." G.W.E.N. tells him.

"He's a thorn that won't leave me alone." Peter states. "But we can't focus on that. If Cadmus has a list of every alien that lives here, they will all be in trouble. Especially with whatever Otto has planned."


	34. Deporting the aliens

Everyone has been working nonstop in order to save the aliens that Cadmus is abducting (ironically) but now they know Otto is working with them, it's gonna be a lot harder.

"Are we any closer to finding out where Cadmus is taking them?" J'onn asks.

"Or what they want?" Mon-El asks.

"_Negative. I've tried to algorithmically locate them but they're constantly changing with no real pattern._" G.W.E.N. tells them.

"That is curtesy of Otto. He knows we're smart enough to try and locate them and must've taught them how to avoid us." Peter says, knowing it was hard enough to find Cadmus before Otto, but now they're going to be asking for a miracle.

"We've gotta find a way to let these aliens know. They need to be able to protect themselves." Kara tells them.

"I could have G.W.E.N. send out a message...but that just might give the DEO away." Peter realizes and sees that's a bad idea.

"I volunteer to tell everyone at the alien dive bar." Mon-El says.

"It's not enough to let all the aliens in the bar know. There are hundreds more on that list." Kara states.

"Can we do it an-an-any- anonymously?" Mon-El asks.

"If we do, no one will take us seriously." Kara states. "But they might listen to CatCo. I'll write an article, get it in the front page." She offers.

"You think they will?" Peter asks, one eyebrow raised in dental.

"Yeah, of course. Absolutely." Kara says and walks off to do it.

-

Not only would they _not_ but in the meantime, the alien bar was attacked and they were abducted by a group of Cadmus people and they were able to capture one of them and one of the aliens that was taken was Winn's new girlfriend, Lyra.

"J'onn, can you read his mind?" Peter asks.

"Cadmus must've found a way to shield his thoughts from me." J'onn says and knows they need an alternative way. "Has G.W.E.N. come up with anything that could help?"

"No, Otto is smart. Clever. He's able to make you double guess your moves. And when you're double guessing, he goes in for the kill." Peter tells him and needs to find a way of outsmarting one of the smartest people in the world.

-

At Cadmus, Otto is a one man crew. He's doing everything he needs to on his own from across the room to the computer system.

This was _not_ his idea. He doesn't want to send the aliens off world, they should be exterminated. But Lillian has sided with Jeremiah on this plan instead saying it shows human side to Cadmus and they're not monsters.

"It's almost ready." Otto assures the two as they approach.

"_The Overman shall be the meaning of the earth. Remain faithful to the earth, and do not believe those who speak to you of otherworldly hopes_." Lillian quotes.

"Nietzsche." Jeremiah says.

"Who better?" Lillian asks. "His Superman was about we humans believing in ourselves instead of looking up to gods. This time, Otto is the only Superman we need. Everyone believed he was a monster because Spider-Man said he was. But now he will be our savior."

They start marching all the aliens into a transport prison ship where they will be removed from earth.

Meanwhile above them, Alex was able to find where they were hiding and started to take down their guards when Otto wraps her in his arms and grinds her down to them where Jeremiah asks for him to release her.

"You shouldn't have come after me, Alex." Jeremiah tells her. "Otto would've killed you."

Alex doesn't answer and looks around to the schematics and computers.

"What are you all doing?" Alex asks.

"It's a Hoshin frigate, the best in the Kazark fleet." Jeremiah tells her. "As soon as it breaches atmosphere, it's gonna jump to light speed and go to Takron-Galtos. They'll find passage home from there."

"Lillian is sending them back?" Alex questions since this doesn't sound like a plan from Otto.

"It was my idea." Jeremiah admits. "Lillian was going to go with Otto's plan on killing them all, but I talked her out of it.

"You are forcibly deporting them." Alex states. "Some of them have escaped famine and poverty and genocide."

"At least this way, they have a chance." Jeremiah replies.

"It was all a lie. You said you were working for Cadmus for me." Alex reminds him.

"And I am. From the moment Cadmus took me prisoner they told me they were gonna kill you and Kara unless I did what they said. I made my choice. Protect my girls at all costs." Jeremiah states.

"How could you think that we would want you to hurt others to protect us?" Alex questions.

"There are some things that you will never understand until you're a parent." Jeremiah tells her.

"Do you think Mom would understand this?" Alex asks him.

"I can only hope that someday she will." Jeremiah says.

What Jeremiah didn't know was that she was bugged with a spider tracer and the DEO has their location.

With that in mind, the two heroes were on stand by and flew towards the Cadmus sight.

But they've gotta pick up their pace since Otto has started the launch sequence.

"Please, dad. It's not too late." Alex begs when Lillian joins them.

"I'm afraid it is, Agent Danvers. Get to your launch stations." Lillian tells them. "Octavius, start the sequence. Kara Danvers just released an article online, exposing our plan."

Otto then gets on it and starts launching the ship when Peter comes flying in and targets them with a decimator missile.

"You're going to shut down that ship, or it's gonna get seriously warm in here." Peter warns them. "One wrong move, Otto, and you're going to need extra limbs for your extra limbs."

"You don't threaten me." Lillian states.

"It's not you I'm trying to threaten." Peter informs and looks to Otto. "We've been fighting in a circle for the past the years. It's time for us to end it. Now stop the launch."

"You're bluffing." Lillian says.

Peter activates it and shoots it at the controls and it starts beeping.

"One small move, and the entire place lights up." Peter warns. "You're call, Alex." He tells her and she looks to Jeremiah.

"Dad, it's time for you to do what you taught your daughters to do. Are you with us?" Alex asks her father.

"Tamper with the launch, and I declare war on your whole family." Lillian warns him.

Jeremiah looks and has come to his decision. He has to make this right. He quickly spins and takes down the guards and when Otto tried getting involved, Peter threatened him.

"Now stop the launch." Alex tells her.

"I can't." Lillian states. "There are no override codes. The only way to stop that ship is to detonate that missile." She tells Peter and she knows he's not going to.

"Alex, get on that ship." Peter says and detonated the bomb, sending everyone flying as the ship begins taking off.

Alex does as he said and goes in.

Jeremiah tries to fight off Hank.

While Peter and Otto has begun another fight of their own.

The entire lab is going up in smoke as Peter leaps and avoids the tentacles and tries his best to get a few strikes of his own in.

"This is an endless cycle we always seem to find ourselves in, Spider-Man." Otto observes from all of their encounters.

"Not this time!" Peter states as he activates his own metallic limbs and uses them to fight off Osborn limbs and was able to get in close.

Once he was close enough, he gives Otto a powerful hit, sending him flying and starts beating him.

But that worked for so long until Otto was able to get back up and slams Peter into the wall.

"You will all die!" Otto says and slams Peter into the wall countless times when another explosion goes off and Otto tries stabbing him with the tentacle but Peter grabs onto it as he starts getting dragged into the fire.

Peter activates his arms and uses them to keep himself still as the entire facility goes up in smokes.

"Looks like we're going to be dying together." Otto says when a whole chunk of the roof comes off.

"Sorry, Otto. But I've got a Cadmus to cure." Peter quips before letting his arms retract, and that sends him flying away and through the wall as the entire facility collapses.

Peter goes flying and gets dragged across the ground and looks to watch the entire building topple and looks to see the ship isn't stopping.

"G.W.E.N...I'm gonna need you to pilot the suit." Peter states since he needs some rest and falls unconscious.

"_I've got your back, Peter._" G.W.E.N. assures him when his suit starts picking itself up and starts working on auto pilot and flies up to the ship to help Kara.

Peter reaches the front of the ship where Kara is under attack by weaponry that the Iron-Spider takes out easily.

"Spider-Man, thank Goodness." Kara states since she's going to need help.

"_Peter is not available at the moment, ms. Danvers._" G.W.E.N. tells her and starts reverting all power to the suits strengths and thrusters to help.

"Okay, let's do this." Kara says as the two start using their combined strength to stop the ship from breaching the atmosphere.

G.W.E.N. starts seeing another way to stop it and leaves Kara to hold the ship back and she flies back and starts using her electric webs it destroy the engines to make it easier for Kara to push it back.

Kara was able to bring the ship back to the ground and then looks to G.W.E.N.

"Thanks for the help." Kara tells her.

"_I exist only to help keep this world safe. Alien and human alike._" G.W.E.N. says and flies off to get Peter to the DEO med bay to be checked on.

Unknowingly to them, an Daxomite ship is heading for earth as they speak with Mon-El's parents aboard.


	35. Stars crossed again

The new day, nothing new from Cadmus ever since the warehouse incident and especially nothing from Otto.

"_Is it possible that you actually killed him?_" G.W.E.N. asks, believing that it's time to ask.

"No, Otto always has a way of getting away at the last second so he can make an appearance later when you least expect it." Peter states to her while searching for anything to do with Otto. "So, he's out there somewhere, lofting his revenge on me...again." He says when all of the computers start glitching out.

"_To his captors...we demand you turn over Mon-El of Daxam. We know where he is harbored. If you do not relinquish him by dawn, we will take him with force._" A voice warns them.

"Great." Peter complains, getting sick of these alien messages remembering Zod's message to Earth a while back that was almost exactly the same as that.

They then wait as Kara and Mon-El come in for answers.

"When the transmission came through, an unknown spacecraft entered the lower atmosphere right above National City." J'onn tells them all.

"What do these guys want with a guard from Daxam?" Peter wonders, not seeing why they would want him.

They bring up a hologram of the spacecraft and it looks sorta like a scorpion if you were to remove the scorpion's tail.

"Does any of this look familiar to you?" J'onn asks Mon-El.

"I've never seen a cruiser like that in my life." Mon-El tells them.

"G.W.E.N.'s searching for where the ship came from, see if that gives us any information to who they might be. But we've got nothing so far. I've got nothing so far." Peter tells them.

"Well, I think it's time to give the noons the old Supergirl and Spider-Man welcome in the meantime." Kara tells Peter.

"I'm coming with the two of you." Mon-El says.

"No. If they're after you, going to them should be the last thing on your mind." Peter says as his suit forms around him and they fly off.

-

They fly up and see the massive ship in the air.

"This girl looks like she's taken a few hits." Peter says as G.W.E.N. did a quick scan of the ship.

"I'm going to approach." Kara says and starts flying towards it. "You find the front door on this thing?" She asks Peter when she is met by a missile coming at her.

Kara quickly dodges it and it exploded.

"I'm assuming that wasn't friendly fire." Kara states and goes into laser it, only to be met with a Force field.

"That's new." Peter says when the ship fires something else and it's aimed at Peter.

"What the hell?" Peter asks when it catches Peter and freezes and starts falling.

"Peter!" Kara calls and flies after him.

"Skirt, I'm trapped." Peter says as he tries using his laser to break out and nothing happens.

Kara comes flying in and starts beating the bubble until she causes it to shatter and grabs Peter.

"Thanks." Peter says and the two fly back up to the ship and are met by more weapons.

"_Stop! Stop! Stand down! This is Mon-El of Daxam. To the invaders, I will relinquish myself._" Mon-El says and the weapons power down.

"That was unexpected." Peter says and the two fly back to the DEO to figure out what's going on.

-

Mon-El gets ready to go as they started teleporting him and Kara grabs onto him and Peter webs her and gets sucked up with them.

They all land on the ship and look they're on the main deck of the ship.

"Yikes. Beam me back, Scotty." Peter asks as he's looking around the room.

There are people in hoods around the room and they're kneeling to them.

"Did I miss something?" Peter asks as he retracts his mask and looks to the two of them.

"Are they bowing to us?" Kara asks, wondering the same.

"Mon-El?" A female voice asks and they look to see two figures.

"Mother?" Mon-El asks. "Father?"

"My son." His mother says.

"We finally found you." His father says.

"At long last." His mother says and hugs her son.

"I thought you were dead." Mon-El says.

"We are very much alive, my son." His father promises and looks to the two of them. "My apologies, Kryptonians, if you were injured." He apologizes to them.

"Nah, I've taken worse hits." Peter assures.

"It was just we were defending ourselves against your attack on our ship." He explains.

"Attack?" Kara asks confused. "I seem to recall you shooting first." She reminds them.

"Shall we go through the entire history of Krypton's carnage?" His mother asks them.

"No, but I have the feeling you want to." Peter states.

"Mother, father, this is Kara Zor-El and Peter Parker, Ho-Ren. Heroes of Earth." Mon-El introduces them. "Kara, Peter, these are my parents. Queen Rhea and king Lar Grand Of Daxam."

"Wait...king and queen?" Peter asks and looks to him.

"That makes you...the prince?" Kara says looking to Mon-El.

"Our prince." Rhea states. "Thank the Gods you're alive."

"And returned to us at last." Lar adds. "So, tonight, we feast!"

"Oh, I can't stay. I'm also a hero. Well, trying to be with their help." Mon-El says.

"Son, you can't leave. We've searched the stars to find you." Lar states.

"And we must get to know your friends as well." Rhea says. "Especially the prince of Krypton."

Peter looks down at his chest and remembers what his symbol was meant to mean.

"That explains a lot." Peter tells himself since they're from Daxam, hate Krypton, he's from Krypton, royal family and all that.

"We have much to discuss." Rhea states.

"You have no idea." Kara agrees.

-

Later, they're feasting at the table with the six of them, and Peter can't believe how good the food actually tastes.

"I see what you always meant by food from other worlds tasting." Peter tells Kara, remembering all their talks about food when he and Gwen were planning their wedding.

"Where's that appetite of yours?" Lar asks his son. "Aren't you happy to see us?"

"Of course, of course I am." Mon-El assures them.

"Or have you been distracted by Kryptonians in capes and steel since you fled Daxam?" Rhea asks looking at the others.

"How did you find me?" Mon-El asks them.

"We heard your beacon." Lar explains and the heroes remember when he first tried contacting his home world when they first met. "The transmission was incomplete, it brought us to this galaxy. It was just a matter of gathering the bread crumbs."

"We had our greatest success at Slavers' Moon." Rhea says and Kara remembers when they went there, for Peter it was the same day Gwen was murdered. "We heard from one of our Dominator ambassadors that you've been freeing slaves."

"Did he say Dominator?" Peter asks looking to Kara, remembering the whole thing about them and the battle with other heroes.

"Imagine our surprise at your heroics." Lar adds on.

"Your influence, I'm sure." Rhea guesses and looks to Peter and Kara.

"I wasn't there. I was dealing with an enemy on earth." Peter tells her, trying to not think about that day.

"We freed them from being treated like animals." Kara tells her. "They weren't goods to be traded."

"There's that famous Kryptonian exaggeration." Rhea mocks them.

"Mon-El, you remember how well your servants were treated at the palace. Just like family." Lar reminds Mon-El.

"Because you stole them from their families." Kara states.

"We liberated them, from greater hardship. We gave them a path." Rhea states as if it's something to be proud of.

"How did you escape the blasts?" Mon-El asks his parents. "I thought you were dead."

"When Krypton exploded, Kryptonite rained down, killing everything. We had to get off the planet to persevere." Lar explains to him.

"And to find you. So now that the atmosphere is hospitable. To make Daxam great again." Rhea states.

"Daxam was never great." Mom-El informs them.

"Have the Kryptonians rubbedoff on you so much so that you have forgotten?" Rhea asks. "I know you're fond of a pretty face, but be reasonable."

"Well, I think what he might find novel about me is integrity." Kara tells her as Peter's staying silent, not wanting to get in the middle of yet _another_ family feud.

"You know, let's not argue about worlds of old." Lar tells them and looks to his son. "Why don't you tell us of your journey as how you survived?"

"Yes. I would love to hear about that." Kara states knowing that the story he told them the first time was a lie.

It turns out he wasn't saving anyone, but the exact opposite. The guard was transporting _him_ to a vessel to escape and even killed a Kryptonian citizen to get the spacecraft and Mon-El used that to escape and ended up in the Sea of Stars.

"My son, you were so brave, and your guard dines at the gods' table." Rhea states. "Hail Mon-El, prince of Daxam."

Kara then gets up and apologizes and explains she needs to return to earth.

"I gotta go, too, she's my ride." Peter explains and takes a mouthful before leaving.

Hey, he might be royalty, but he has never acted royal before so why start now?

-

The three returns to earth and Peter leaves the two to talk.

"You're a liar." Kara states to Mon-El.

"I'm sorry, Okay? Can you really blame me for wanting to just be Mon-El, a regular guy from Daxam?" He asks her. "I mean, with how do you feel about Daxamites, if you had known that I was the crown prince, would you even talk to me?"

"You didn't even give me the chance." Kara informs him.

"I tried to tell you so many times, Okay? I really did."

"Is that supposed to make this better?"

"Me being the prince doesn't change anything. Not anything."

"This changes everything. It's bad enough you lied, but you being the prince? I thought you were just born on a cruel planet, but you lead it. You benefited from its cruelty. What about that Kryptonian Emissary? Your guard...do you even feel guilty?"

"Of course I do."

"I can't even look at you." Kara says before flying off.

-

The next day, it would seem Winn's girlfriend has framed him for a crime and now they need to find her and prove he's innocent.

"We've examined the footage frame by frame, she's just not there." Alex says while looking over the footage.

"Well, she was there. And I have the bruises." Winn states to them. "They're wonderful bruises."

"Please stop talking." Peter begs of him, knowing what he's saying.

"Winn, who are her people?" Kara asks.

"Valerians." Winn tells them.

"Valerians can't be seen in photographs." J'onn informs him.

"Or on security cameras." Peter guesses.

"_And there appears to be no picture of her in her amnesty file either._" G.W.EN. tells them going over the files.

"Great. So I have an invisible girlfriend." Winn realizes.

"So she used your tech skills to get into the museum, and then she used her disappearing act to make the grab." James sees.

"It looks like this wasn't her first time either." Alex says looking at the information of heights in the past and they both claimed their girlfriend set them up.

"Sorry, man." Peter apologizes.

"No, don't apologize. It's not your fault I'm an idiot." Winn informs him.

"Hey, sometimes the people closest to us are our biggest blind spot." Kara says and that was obviously a hit towards Mon-El.

"Do you know where she lives? Where we could find her now?" James asks.

"No, we've only ever been to my place. I know she's from Starhaven and she came by herself and that she's registered." Winn tells them what he does know.

"The address she's registered under looks like it's a fake." J'onn says.

"Well, great. I mean, the alien bar, it's where we met." Winn offers.

"That's a start." Kara says.

"Let's go catch a thief." James agrees. "Should we get Mon-El?"

"No." Kara tells him.

"You know what, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Alex promises and the three of them leaves Kara and Alex to talk.

But when they left, Rhea came down from her ship to talk to Kara.

-

Peter decides to interrogate one of the regulars at the bar and uses his metallic arms to slam him into the wall.

"Anyone ever tell you you've got anger issues?" He asks Peter.

"I've heard that before, yes." Peter assures him.

"Worris, we're looking for a girl" James tells him.

"Aren't we all?" Worris asks and Peter uses his real hand to punch him.

"I'd answer his questions, 'cause those arms and fists don't get any softer, buddy." James warns Worris.

"Lyra Straid, an Valerian. She's been involved in a string of art thefts." Peter tells him.

"I've never heard of her." Worris says.

"My lie detector indicates you do." Peter says as G.W.E.N. is monitoring his facial expressions, heartbeat, and voice.

"Even if I did, why would I tell you?" Worris asks.

"What's it gonna cost us?" James asks and Peter let's him down from the wall and retracts his arms.

"_Hamilton_ tickets." Worris says. "Orchestra."

"Well, were screwed." Winn sees.

"Deal." Peter says, agreeing to his terms.

"Her kind hangs out at the trailer park. Up near Blackmore." Worris tells them where to find her.

"I'll get you those tickets by tomorrow." Peter holds his end and they start leaving.

"How are you gonna pull that off?" Winn asks.

"The guy in it who plays King George? He's from Rimbor Five, said he owed me a favor after saving his neck." Peter explains as they leave to find her.

-

They found his information was correct and Winn tried to get some answers from her and why she set him up. After getting those answers, Winn left and Raina sees he brought Guardian and Spider-Man.

"You're coming with us." James tells her.

"Oh, you brought backup? So did I, and mine kill." Raina says and they turn to see more Valerians.

"You get Lyra, I got these guys." Peter promise Guardian and he runs to stop her.

Peter made quick work of these guys and used his arms to give him some distance.

"We done here?" Peter asks when his senses go off and he turns just in time to get hit by a truck and the two men get inside before driving off.

Raina trues running to catch up as Alex joins them and has got the painting back.

"You have no idea what you've done." Raina tells them.

-

They brought Raina to the DEO where she explains to Winn that she was trying to save her brother who is captured.

Peter met back up with Kara who had a talk with Rhea about Mon-El and she wants Kara to talk him into making him return to Daxam.

"You sure you want to do that?" Peter asks her.

"I don't know. What would you do?" Kara admits and wonders.

Peter thinks and truth be told, he has no idea what he would do. "She's right, he does need to lead his people, but are you willing to be the one to make him leave?" He asks and Kara decides to go at least talk to him and leaves.

"_What do you think she's going to do?_" G.W.EN. asks him.

"The right thing. For whoever it's right for, that's up to her." Peter says.

"_Alert; anomaly detected._" G.W.E.N. warns and Peter looks to see someone has appeared from another dimension.

"Tell J'onn I'm gonna go check this out, I'll be back." Peter says and leaves.

-

Peter goes flying in and sees someone new he hasn't met before.

"Who are you?" Peter asks the guy who looks a lot like Mxy. Which isn't a compliment.

"I'm your new prisoner." He says while holding his hands up to be handcuffed.

"What?" Peter asks, completely confused.

"I'm not a refugee, I have no reason to be here, so take me in." He states and Peter is still confused but has G.W.E.N. run a quick search and he doesn't exist, so that means he does in fact need to be brought into the DEO.

"G.W.E.N., I need you to tell J'onn I'm bringing in a new prisoner." Peter says and handcuffs him before taking him on.

-

At the DEO, everyone sees the new guy Peter brings in.

"Ooh, he looks fun." Winn says.

"Oh, there you are." The prisoner says looking to Kara.

"Who, me?" Kara asks.

"Yes, you. Why else do you think I'd let myself be caught by your friend here?" He asks looking to Peter. "I've been looking for you." He says before doing something with his eyes and Kara walks towards him.

"Skirt, what are you doing?" Peter asks when he realizes that he can't even move.

Kara walks up to him and the prisoner breaks free of the handcuffs and throws Peter around and steals the breach device Cisco gave her.

"Stand still!" Peter tells him.

"Sorry, Spidey. Can't do that." He states before opening a breach behind him. "Ladies and gentlemen, this dimension has been so much fun. I've had a blast! But I've gotta go chase down the partner of the fastest man alive. Toodles." He says before dropping into the breach and tossing the device.

Peter quickly goes in and catches the device as Kara drops and Peter quickly catches her.

If he's going after the fastest man alive's partner, that must mean he's going after the Earth-1 Spider-Man.


	36. Duet

**_Seeing how much everyone liked the first crossover, I was looking forward to writing their next crossover. And here we are!_**

**_I don't own any of these songs, lyrics or anything. Just getting that out of the way._**

**_Now on with the story._**

**_———————_**

Earth-1

Peter was sitting at home watching some television when Cisco comes in and sees him.

"This...is a sad thing to see Spider-Man, who fights crime most of the time, is on his couch watching television in his sweatpants. Are you gonna spend the rest of your free time on this couch?" Cisco asks him. "I mean, you've been sulking for days about Caitlin instead of trying to make it up to her."

"There is nothing I can do, I cannot think of any way of apologizing for making her feel unimportant when she's the most important person in my life." Peter states as Cisco joins him on the couch.

"What is it with you and Disney and musicals, and things like that anyway?" Cisco wonders.

"Growing up, May always said everything gets fixed with anything if it comes from the heart." Peter explains.

"Okay, seriously man, you've been through some tough times I get that. You're juggling the company, trying to save Caitlin from becoming Killer Frost, and training Miles, and trying to come up with how to make it up to Caitlin. Look, whatever you need, I'll find a way to help." Cisco promises him.

"There's nothing you can really do, Cisco. I need to figure it out from myself." Peter tells him.

"Really? What do I have to do to get you to _Let it go_?" Cisco asks him jokingly and Peter laughs.

"Okay, that was good. I'll give you that one." Peter says when his phone goes off and so does Cisco's.

"It's HR." Cisco says and Peter got the same and they make their way to Star labs.

-

When they are it there, they see there's a breach open.

"Someone's coming through." HR warns them.

"Could be Gypsy." Cisco guesses.

"Could be, or oh could be..." Barry was saying when the breach closes and J'onn, Mon-El and Peter-38 appears while holding an unconscious Kara.

"The Super-Spider team?" HR says seeing them.

"What happened to her?" Barry asks.

"We don't know, but whoever did it has come to this world." J'onn informs him.

They bring Kara to the med lab where Caitlin take a look at what's wrong.

"Her vitals are low. How long was she like this?" Caitlin asks.

"A hour at best." J'onn answers her.

"Okay, we need to find whoever did this to Kara and punch him repeatedly until he reverses whavetee spell he put her under, and I get to punch first." Mon-El tells the team.

"Who is this?" Peter asks his doppelgänger.

"My name is Mon-El." He tells Peter. "I'm Kara's...friend. Well, more than friends. We've been kissing a lot."

"She never mentioned having a boyfriend." Caitlin says.

"It's a recent thing." Mon-El explains.

"Didn't she dump you?" Peter-38 asks him.

"Shhh..." Mon-El whispers to him.

"I'll tell you what, I know enough not to mention the breakup between PP and Cai...Sorry." HR was saying when looking at their faces.

"Whatever's going on between me and Kara, I cannot leave her like this, Okay?" Mon-El say.

"We'll get her back." Peter-38 is confident enough to say.

"So who did this to her?" May asks.

"An alien prisoner escaped our custody. He did something to her, then disappeared." Peter-38 explains. "We followed him after he said what he did."

"He said he wanted to chase the partner to the fastest man alive." J'onn says and they look to said partner, Peter Parker.

"Wait, why me?" Peter wonders.

"We don't know. But his last words were about finding you." Mon-El states.

"Well, then he's a breacher. And if there's one thing I can do, it's find breachers." Cisco says and they all leave Kara and into the cortex.

"So what else can you tell us about this guy?" Barry asks them.

"Not much. It's like he just materialized out of thin air." J'onn tells him.

"He reminded me of Mxy." Peter-38 says when Cisco looks at the computers.

"Like this clown just did?" Cisco asks and they look to see the man looking at the cameras while waving.

Peter grabs his mask as Barry speeds to take him on before making it to the basement and sees the man.

"Hello, Barry Allen." He greets.

"How do you know my name?" Barry asks him.

"I know a lot of things. And I can do a lot of things too." He explains when Peter comes swinging in from above.

"Peter Parker made it here, finally. It's good for you to join the party, Spider-Man. I'm happy to have you." He says.

"What do you want with Supergirl?" Peter asks the guy.

"Same thing I want from you and your doppelgänger. To teach you all a lesson." He explains to them before moving at superhuman speed and knocks Barry across the room.

Peter quickly webs him and yanks him towards himself before he turns and grabs Peter's throat.

"Sorry, Spider-Man. Too slow." He states. "Night-Night." He says and Peter starts getting tired and passes out.

-

Peter then later wakes up and sees he's in some sort of old timey bar with live entertainment and he hears someone singing _Moon River_.

Peter looks at himself and he's wearing some tuxedo and is seriously confused to what's happening. He turns and sees that it's Kara who's singing and she notices him in the crowd and is shocked to see her friend, thinking it's her Peter.

As Kara sings, Peter is amazed to how good her singing is as she finishes singing and Peter starts sneaking backstage.

"Peter?" Kara asks as she joins him backstage.

"Hey." Peter greets her as she goes into a hug. "Yeah, it's me, Kara."

Kara then breaks the hug and looks at him. "Kara or Skirt?" She asks Peter.

"Kara?" Peter says, confused and realized she thinks he's the doppelgänger.

"You're his doppelgänger, aren't you?" Kara asks.

"Yeah, your Peter and friends brought you to my Earth." Peter explains and looks around. "Speaking of which, where are we? What's going on?"

"I was hoping you could tell me or explain to me why I pulled an Audrey Hepburn and sang in a nightclub." Kara states.

"Maybe were in some sorta shared hallucination state. Either that or Mysterio got a whole lot better at his illusions." Peter guesses.

"Who's Mysterio?" Kara asks, never hearing about him before.

"Long story, I'll tell you later." Peter promises and gets back on topic. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was at the DEO, my Peter has just brought in a new prisoner. He got loose, and...I was here. He was weird, he had this..."

"Pocket handkerchief?" Peter guesses as he has the same guy. "I saw you, you were in a coma. Your boyfriend, Mon-El, J'onn and Peter brought you here."

"He is _not_ my boyfriend." Kara warns him. "He's a Boy...who's not my friend."

"Okay...All right, whoever he is, they both said you were whammied, then he escaped and then showed up in Star labs, me and Barry went after him."

"And then you got whammied." Kara guesses. "So where is this place?"

"Could be a parallel dimension, or again, maybe it's like one of Mysterio's illusions. If so, we just need to find our way out." Peter states seeing no other choice.

"I could click my heels together three times." Kara jokes and Peter understood that reference.

"Come on, there's gotta be something." Peter says and they leave the backstage. "You're a really good singer, by the way."

"Hey, thanks. My sister says I put the _Kara _in karaoke." Kara says when they walk and run into Malcom Merlyn.

"There you are." He says seeing the two of them.

"Merlyn?" Peter asks.

"Who?" Kara and Malcom asks, not knowing who he's talking about.

"My name's Cutter Moran, I own this club, and both of you work for me." Malcom informs them.

"We what now?" Peter and Kara ask him.

"I pay you to sing, not pepper me with questions. And I hope you got something better in your songbook than what you were belting out up there, blonde." Malcolm tells her.

"Hey! Don't call me blondie." Kara warns him.

"Hey, I don't know who you think you are..." Peter was saying when Malcom pulls out a knife. "Obviously you're someone who's quick with a knife."

"You have to excuse my friend. He doesn't think before he talks." Kara quickly lies.

"Sadly, that's true." Peter admits.

"Yeah. I had a cousin like that. I had to slit his throat too." Malcom tells them. "Grady! Get these two set up. And nothing I've heard before. I want something original." He says before walking off.

"I don't have my powers." Kara tells Peter.

"I wasn't able to sense his knife coming, so I guess neither do I." Peter says when someone who looks a lot like Winn approaches them.

"Winn? You're here too?" Kara asks.

"Who's winn? My name is Grady. I tickle the keys around here." Winn explains to them. "Say, you realize how he got the nickname Cutter, don't you? Because he likes to cut people."

"You ask me, I think he's all talk." Cisco says and they turn and see his hair is combed to the side and is straight instead of the usual hair he usually has.

"I pray that, one day, you do not find out how very wrong you are, Pablo." Winn tells Cisco. "Now go do your job." He says before leaving.

"You see, Grady doesn't know this, but one day, I'm gonna be somebody. I'm gonna be somebody, and it's gonna happen right there on that stage." Cisco promises and leaves them.

"This is getting weirder and weirder. And I fought a Lizard, so that's saying something." Peter tells Kara.

"Yeah, it's like in _The Wizard of Oz._ You were there, and you were there." Kara replies.

Except, they're not really them. They're all playing characters in a..."

"Musical." They both finish.

"Peter, where are we?"

"I...have no idea in the slightest." Peter admits to her.

Well, you know what they say." The man who trapped them says and they turn to see he's on the stage. "The show must go on!"

They both look at him, wondering where he came from and how he got there.

"Supergirl, I loved your rendition of _Moon River_, such a beautiful song. You were a little flat in places, but I'm willing to let it slide because you're so cute." He says as they approach him.

"What did you do to us?" Peter asks him.

"Nothing much. Just put a little song in your heart." He tells them.

"Why did you bring us here?" Kara asks.

"I didn't bring you anywhere. We're inside your heads. You created this world. And we got lucky because it could have been a war movie or a space opera, but thanks to your love for musicals, with the countless times you watched, _Wizard of Oz_. With your adopted parents."

"How did you know that?" Kara asks.

"And you, all those sad times in your life. Loosing your parents, then your uncle. _All your troubles go away with a solution if __it comes from your heart_. Isn't that what May always tells you? Well, where else would we end up?" He tells Peter.

"How could you possibly know that?" Peter asks him, since nobody but he knows that saying.

"All right, all right." Kara says while walking up, ready to beat this man. But as soon as she swings, it goes right through him.

"Swing and a miss. I didn't tell you. I'm not really here. See, I'm out there in the real world. Central City's mine for the taking."

No. There's still Flash, Ultimate Spider-Man, and Vibe ready to stop you." Peter reminds him.

"Yeah, but it's a school night and I have a feeling Miles isn't going to be out this late. Flash, you do have a point." He admits. "And the two of you are welcomed to try and stop me. If you can get out at least."

"How do we get out of here?" Kara asks him.

"You're in a movie musical. So all you have to do is follow the script. Reach the end of the plot, and you get to go home."

"Why do I feel a _but_ coming?" Peter asks.

"BUT, if you die in here, you die out there."

"I've reached my limit with magical creeps." Kara states remembering Mxy.

"In the meantime, I hope you're both ready to get the rust off those pipes of yours."

"We're not singing for you! Anymore." Kara informs him.

"Come on, now, maybe just one little fun opening number just to...kick things off." He asks while removing his jacket. "_Think of your fellow man._"

"Stop singing." Peter tells him.

"It's not happening." Kara states.

"_Lend him a helping hand. Put a little love in your heart_." He sings and goes over to Winn who's at the piano and starts playing.

"_You see it's getting late. Oh, please don't hesitate. Put a little love in your heart._" Winn sings as the whole nightclub breaks into a dance

"_And the world will be a better place. And the world. Will be a better place for you and me you just wait_." Malcom, Cisco and Winn start singing.

"_And see, yeah._"

"_If you want the world to know we won't let hatred grow. Put a little love in your heart._" Malcom sings and that ironic since Peter remembers this as the same guy who tried to destroy a city.

"_And the world will be a better pace, and the world. Will be a better place. For you. And me._" Their captor keeps singing.

"_You just wait. And see._" Malcolm continues,

"_You better take a good look around. Oh, if you're looking down. Put a little love in your heart._" Winn continues.

"_And the world will be a better place._" Cisco sings.

"_All the world. Will be a better place for you. And me. You just waiiit and seeee."_ Malcolm says and they all come in for the finale.

"_Put a little live in your heart._" Sad thing is, Peter actually getting into it and Kara watches as he starts rocking his head to the beat. "_Put a little love in your heart. Put a little love in your heart. Put a little love in your heart. Put a little love in your heart. Come on and...put a little love in your heaaaaaart."_ They finish singing and he vanishes on them.

"God, I hate this Music Meister." Peter says.

"Music Meister?" Kara asks.

"Well, I can't just call him _he_. And we're in a musical." Peter explains.

"Music Meister It is." Kara says and they leave to find where he left to.

They go backstage and have no idea where he could've gone.

"So what do we do now?" Kara asks Peter.

"Why do you keep asking me? I haven't been in this predicament before." Peter states, getting annoyed by how she assures he has the answers. Maybe she's used to his doppelgänger knowing everything or something, but he's not him. "I guess we just do what he said. Find out the plot of the musical, and then follow the story."

"Okay, what do we know so far?" Kara asks.

"We're supposed to be singers." Peter bulletpoints.

"And apparently we work for a gangster." Kara adds.

"Yes, who wants us to perform for him. Honestly, it's pretty straightforward. Kinda lame if you ask me." Peter states when the familiar noise of a gun cocking comes in and they turn to see two men wearing all black.

"Hi! I miss being bulletproof." Kara tells Peter.

"I miss my senses." Peter tells her.

"You're coming with us." One of them tell the two.

"Says who?" Peter asks when he gets hit in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious and Kara looks to see Harry from Earth-2 is here.

"Says me." Harry tells the unconscious man.

-

Peter later wakes up and sees Kara is next to him and they're in a warehouse of sorts.

"Where are we?" Peter asks her.

"I don't know." Kara admits.

"I hope Barry or the others find a way of getting us out of here." Peter tells Kara.

"Yeah, I'm glad my Peter brought me to your Earth." Kara states.

"Mon-El seems to care about you." Peter says.

"Mon-El only cares about himself." Kara states to Peter while scoffing. "He lied to me about who he really is for nine months. I can't shake it. I thought it was gonna be something special like what you and your doppelgänger had with his girlfriend. Or what you and Caitlin have."

"Well...were not exactly together as of now." Peter informs her.

"I'm sorry." Kara apologizes.

"I just got lost in all of my responsibilities. There was Spider-Man, my company, I recently started training a kid who has powers like mine, he idolized Spider-Man and wanted to be a hero like me."

"Sounds like a lot, I can see that."

"I guess I subconsciously pushed her to the side. I just got caught up in everything, I forgot that she's the future I want. But so many people rely on Spider-Man, my company relies on me. I pushed her away so I could focus on stopping her from becoming evil and now it's a mess."

"Shut up! Both of you." Harry tells them and Peter now notices he was listening in.

"Harry?" Peter asks, forgetting where he is.

He stands up and starts walking towards them. "Do you not know who I am?"

"Not Harrison Wells, I'm guessing." Peter jokes.

"Digsy. Digsy Foss. I run this town." Harry tells them.

"So you're the mayor?" Kara asks and Harry chuckles like the real deal.

"The mayor may have gotten the vote...but I got the power." Harry tells her. "I got a situation...that you two are gonna help me with."

"We would love to help you any way that we can." Peter says, trying not to get himself killed for once.

"My daughter, Clarice. She's missing." Harry says and one of his men carry over a photo. "Last she was seen, she was heading into Cutter Moran's place." He explains while handing the photo to them and Peter is shocked that it's a black and white photograph of Caitlin, just altered to look like the timeline. "Have you seen her in there?"

"Clarice, did you say?" Peter asks.

"Yeah. Why?" Harry asks.

"We haven't seen her. I haven't seen her." Peter admits.

"She is the only thing that is good and decent...about my life. If anything happened to her, this town will run red with blood." Harry warns.

"Starting with yours." A woman with a oversized hat says and they can't see her face, but the voice sounds familiar to Peter, just with the accent he can't tell for sure.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Peter says while looking to Kara with a grin on his face, keeping his cool. "So how can we help?"

"You two sing for Cutter. You could poke around and see if you can find her." Harry explains their part and the two see this is the plot they need to follow. "So are you gonna do this for me?"

"We're gonna finds her, sir." Peter assures him and Kara agrees.

"Good." Harry says and walks over to the woman and the goons escort them out.

-

They got Cisco's help to lead them to where Caitlin was last seen and it's Apartment 4B.

"This is where we can find Caitlin?" Peter asks.

"Clarice." Kara corrects him.

"Yeah, she's in there, all right. Now you two listen to me. Don't you go telling anyone I showed you this." Cisco warns them. "Word to the wise. You go digging in this dirt...you might not like what you find." He says and walks off.

"Okay, so remember, some might look like Caitlin, but she is _not _Caitlin." Kara reminds Peter.

"Yeah, I know. It's just weird." Peter says.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I'm glad we haven't seen someone that looks like Mon-El. I'd probably punch him in the face for the fun of it." Kara states,

They then hear screams from the other side of the door.

"That's Caitlin. She's in trouble." Peter says and gets ready to kick the door.

"Hang on, I'll kick the door in." Kara says and pushes him back.

"What? It's not a gender thing, I just really wanted to kick a door down." Peter admits.

Kara rolls her eyes at how funny this Peter is compared to the seriousness of her Peter. Yet again, he was only now opening up ever since Gwen died.

"Look, how about together?" Kara asks him.

"Okay." Peter agree and they do it and look to see Caitlin and Mon-El making out on the couch.

"What the hell is this?" Peter asks as the two of them get off the couch.

"All right, you caught us." Caitlin tells them.

"We're in Love." Mon-El explains.

"Ugh, gross." Kara states in disgust as Peter wishes he could forget that.

-

In reality.

Barry brought Peter to the med bay and he's in the same coma as Kara is.

"Guys, we have a problem. Well, another problem." Caitlin tells them. "The radioactivity in Peter's body has been severely depleted, as has the amount of solar radiation in Kara's body."

"And what does that mean exactly?" J'onn asks.

"They're being drained. The guy who did this to them...I think he's stealing their powers." Caitlin explains.

"But didn't Peter say the radioactivity was like his blood?" Cisco asks Caitlin.

"And the more he looses, the less chance he has at waking up." Peter-38 says looking at his unconscious doppelgänger seeing they're the same when it comes to their powers.

They then get footage from the Central City bank and see Music Meister is using Kara's powers to break inside.

"We gotta being him in." Mon-El tells them.

"We're on it." Barry says as he puts his suit back on.

"You're gonna need a new spider." Peter-38 offers and places his suit back on.

"I'm coming, too." J'onn tells them.

"J'onn, I respect the whole special agent thing you got going on but this needs someone with..." Cisco was saying when J'onn shows his true matiain form. "Green skin and a sick ass cape."

"Call me the Martian Manhunter." J'onn tells him.

"Yeah, J'onn's more than just a pretty face." Peter-38 tells them.

"Guys! Peter and Kara's vitals are all over the place." Caitlin informs them and just notices the Martian. "Hello." She greets.

"He's using their powers, meaning they're in trouble." Barry guesses and knows they need to hurry.

-

Cisco opens a breach and the four of them are ready to take him on.

"Hello, friends!" Music Meister says as he exits the building. "Hello again, Spider-Man. Or is it Iron-Spider to not get confused with your doppelgänger? Anyway, I wanted to apologize for tricking you into bringing me to the DEO to whammi your friend. I'm such a huge fan of your work, your suit, everything. But I have to say...recently, you've been phoning it in or going too far. You know what I'm talking about? I think maybe you're just upset. What would Gwen say if she could see how low you've fallen?" He asks them.

_'Oh, he did not!_' Peter-38 thinks before raising his repulsers to blast him but when the blasts almost hit him, he dodges both of the lasers.

"Spidey senses. I can sense anything you plan on throwing in my direction." Music Meister informs him.

Peter-38 gets angry as Music Meister uses Kara's speed and runs off. Peter takes off to track him in the skies, wanting to end him for what he said as Barry chase him on foot.

The two race throughout the city as Peter calculates where they're going to be.

"Cisco, they're headed towards 4th and Aspen." Peter-38 tells him.

"Got it." Cisco replies and opens a breach there.

Upon arrival, they see the two when suddenly Music Meister takes into the skies and Peter starts fighting him off using his webs, his arms and repulsers.

"All right, J'onn, how do you dele about a little one-two combo?" Cisco asks him and explains. "I'm gonna open a breach, you be ready to hit something bar on the other side."

"Hitting hard I can do." J'onn assures him.

"Barry, you get ready to do the same on the ground level. Peter, hold him up there." Cisco tells them the plan and opens a breach for J'onn.

Music Meister was flying DEO, Peter when J'onn interrupts him and punches him in the face. Peter-38 gives him a helping hand and blasts Music Meister into the ground.

Barry comes speeding in and punches him, sending him flying.

But Music Meister isn't down yet as he starts getting up only to be electrocuted and Barry looks and sees Miles and his arm stretched out.

"Venom strike, baby!" Miles cheers.

"Nighty-Night." Barry tells Music Meister and high-5s Miles.

-

The musical.

"Hey, who are you?" Mon-El asks Peter and Kara. "Your names now."

"I'm Kara and this is Peter." Kara tells them. "We're singers at your dads nightclub."

"Clarice, your dad thinks you've been kidnapped." Peter tells Caitlin.

"Well, clearly he's mistaken." Caitlin states.

"He really wants you to come home." Kara explains.

"Listen, I am never going back there." Caitlin promises.

"Why not? There's no place like home." Kara says and even Peter looks at her for that reference.

"Marvin Moran...is my home." Caitlin says referring to Mon-El.

"And besides, if our geezers ever caught wind of this, they'd go to war." Mon-El tells them. "It'd be the end of more than just us."

"He's right. Our fathers hate each other. Our love is forbidden." Caitlin says while leaning on Mon-El.

"This is seriously familiar to _West side story_." Peter tells Kara.

"I was thinking more _Fantasticks." Kara admits._

"Look, the point is...we ain't telling nobody nothing. And neither are you, capisce?" Caitlin tells them.

"Can you give us a second?" Peter asks and they back away from the two. "Okay, so we have to follow the script. We're in a musical. So if we convince them to tell their fathers about this _Romeo and Juliet_ story they have going on that'll get us out of here."

"And back home to being...single. Yay." Kara states.

"Well, at least we still have people. My doppelgänger seemed concerned about you a lot." Peter informs her.

"Yeah, at least I still have my super friend." Kara agrees knowing Peter's been there through her tough times.

"Okay." Peter says and turns back to the couple (whilst trying to remember that's not Caitlin). "Your fathers aren't perfect, right."

"Love isn't perfect." Kara adds.

"But you can't let your love for somebody cause you to be afraid of what might happen to them. You gotta take what you can while you still have it." Peter tells them. "That includes telling your fathers about your feelings."

Caitlin and Mon-El seem to think before agreeing with them.

"All right, you make a convincing argument. We'll do it." Caitlin states.

"We should go now. Thanks, kid." Mon-El says and they two leave.

"Okay...That was easier than I anticipated." Peter tells Kara.

"Convincing people in musicals is really easy." Kara states.

"Yeah, and lets hope we can get out of it just as easy." Peter adds and they split up to make sure it goes all right. Peter goes with Caitlin and Kara goes with Mon-El.

-

Peter brings Caitlin back to the warehouse where Harry and the woman runs up and she removes her hat to reveal May.

"Thank god you're safe." May tells Caitlin.

"Of course I'm safe, Mom." Caitlin states.

Peter looks in shock as he puts the pieces together...if Caitlin is May's daughter, Harry is her dad...**_NOPE_**. Not thinking about that. _**EVER**_!!!

"Peter and Kara told me you sent them to find me." Caitlin tells them.

"We were concerned." Harry tells her.

"Guys, there's no reason to be concerned." Caitlin assures them. "But...There is something that I need to tell you. I'm in love!" She tells them.

"Who is the lucky boy?" May asks her.

"Um...Marvin Moran." Caitlin tells them.

"You mean Cutter Moran's kid?" Harry asks her in shock.

"Dad, look, we're in love." Caitlin tells him.

"The hell you are. He's a hooligan. His father's a hooligan." May informs her.

"You're not loving that boy." Harry adds on.

"Well, she isn't a little girl, you know." Peter tells May and Harry as they look to him with daggers for eyes. "She's incredible, brave, and doesn't take no for an answer. And she wants to be with him. No matter how scared she was to tell you, no matter how difficult it was to be with him, all that matters, is that they're together. And when you find someone like that, you...you push everything else to the side and focus on them. No matter what tries to stand in your way. That's been made clear to me now." He realizes knows he shouldn't be juggling everything and Caitlin. Caitlin and him should be doing things together, and working together. Like they've always done it.

-

"Have you lost your mind?" Malcom asks Mon-El after he told his father the news. "She is the daughter of my enemy. Digsy Foss is a dirty, rotten scoundrel, and the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Dad, if you just let me explain." Mon-El asks of him.

"There's nothing to explain, Marvin. I knew you were keeping something from me. I never imagined it was something like this." Malcom states.

"I think you're being a little tough on your son." Kara tells Malcom.

"Excuse me?" Malcom asks her.

"Well, it's obvious why he didn't tell you right away. I mean, look at how you're reacting. Maybe if you just listen and-and hear his reasons and try seeing things from his point of view...maybe you'd understand why he didn't tell you before now." Kara says and realizes what she just said.

-

"Baby girl, it's just...you'll never understand what it means to be a parent." Harry tells Caitlin.

"My darling, we've always taken care of you. We just want you to be happy." May adds on.

As they talk, Peter hears Guatemala stringing and look to see someone on the guitar and knows a song is starting.

"_Velvet, I can wish you for the collar of your coat._" Harry starts singing and Peter is surprised to hear he has a great voice. "_And fortune smiling all along your way. But more I cannot wish you. Then to find your love. Your own true love this day._"

"_Mansions, I can wish you. Seven footmen, all in red._" May starts singing. "_And calling cards upon a silver tray. But more I cannot wish you. Than to wish you find your love. Your own true love this day._"

Then the two parents start singing together. "_Standing there. Gazing at you. With the sheep's eye. And a licorice tooth._"

"_Music I can wish you._" Malcom starts singing at the club. "_Merry music while you're young. And wisdom when your hair has turned to gray. But more I cannot wish you than to wish you find your love. Your own true love this day._"

"_With a sheep's eye. And a licorice tooth._" The three of them start singing in sync. "_And the strong arms to carry you away. And the strong arms to carry you away._..." they finish singing and hug their children.

-

Peter wipes a few tears at how beautiful that song was and their voices.

"Thanks for telling us the truth." Harry tells Caitlin and she's happy that it went better than she expected and leaves to see how it went for Mon-El.

"Thanks." May tells Peter.

"Okay...I'll make like a tree and leave." Peter says not wanting to spend another minute thinking about the two of them and leaves.

"So what do we do?" Harry asks May.

"Gather up the boys. We're going to war." May tells her husband and they walk off.

The same thing happened at the nightclub as Malcom has declared war as well.

-

Reality.

Caitlin and Mon-El come face to face with Music Meister whos inside the pipeline.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't the two people I was hoping would visit me the most. The ice queen and the ex boyfriend." Music Meister says.

"Fix them. Now." Caitlin commands him.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Music Meister tells her.

"If you ever want to get out of that cell, that's exactly what you're gonna do." Mon-El tells him.

Music Meister just chuckles as they don't understand. "That's just not how it works. My power don't work that way."

"You're the one who did it and you can't undo it?" Mon-El clarifies.

"They are the ones who are in control of what happens to them now, as are the two of you."

"What do you mean by that?" Caitlin asks him.

"How much...do you love him, Caitlin? What would you give up for just one more minute with him?" Music Meister asks and Caitlin remembers that's what she told Peter about what she used to do with Ronnie.

"And you, Mon-El, how much do you love her?" Music Meister asks him regarding Kara. "So the question is: is your Love strong enough to save them? You want them back from where they are, then go get them. You have that power. I just can't tell you. You gotta figure it out yourself. If you don't mind, I'm just gonna chill in this nicely decorated cell of yours." He says and the two walk off.

-

Musical.

"Okay, so what is there left to do?" Peter wonders, knowing musicals don't just stop. "We got them to tell their fathers that they're in love."

"Which, I know we're in a musical and everything, but seeing Mon-El in love with someone else was..." Kara says while trying to find the words.

"Yeah, it was hard to see." Peter agrees.

"Ah, there you are." Winn says as he approaches them. "You two ready?"

"Ready for...?" Peter asks.

"For rehearsal, you dolt." Winn informs him. "The boss said you had more songs in your repertoire."

"We have to finish the musical." Kara realizes and that's how they escape.

"Do you know anything original?" Peter asks Winn,

"As a matter of fact, I've been working on something all day." Winn says and goes to the piano and starts playing.

"Okay..." Peter says and starts trying to find the words. "_At time's like these. When life is getting me down. And the world seems like it's gonna end-ship. There's at least one power that we both still have. And that's the power of..."_

"Friendship?" Kara guesses.

"Yeah, that's exactly wha I was gonna say." Peter agrees.

"Yeah, it's an easy rhyme." Kara states,

"_I'm your super friend,_" Peter says and Kara laughs while he starts doing a tap dance. "_Your super friend. I'll be there in the nick of time, if you're ever in a spot_."

Kara then gets up and joins him in dancing. "_And if you're not there in time, you have a friend who can go back in time and give it another shot._" She sings.

"Actually, he's not supposed to be doing that. But I have a feeling he's going to be doing it still." Peter tells her.

"Oh."

"Sing!" Peter tells her doing a twirl.

"_I'm your super friend._" Kara sings. "_super friend._"

"_When you need a compliment, I can rattle off a dozen. For instance, I have to say I'm not impressed...by your more famous cousin._" Peter tells her.

"Thank you! No one ever says that." Kara states to him before passing him a hat.

"_I'm your super friend_." They both start singing.

"_When it comes to buddies, pal, you're the best._" Kara tells him.

"_I love you more than the spider I wear on my chest._" Peter sings as they both dance with the hats.

"_If you're ever sad...I'll bring you flowers._" Kara sings, doing a soprano at the end.

"_And you can list soprano as one of your powers._" Peter compliments.

_"If you're ever broke..._"

"_I've got the cash._"

"_On my shoulder._.."

"_You're welcome to cry._"

The two then take a seat on the couch.

"_And if you ever need a hand..._"

"_I'll find the time to swing on by._"

"Peter!" Kara complains, loving this side of her friend she rarely sees. Even when it's not him, she knows that deep down her Peter can have as much as this one.

"What? That was funny." Peter defends.

Later they're back on the stage together and singing the same thing.

_"I'm your super...that has a double meaning friend!" _Peter and Kara finish singing.

-

Out back, the two families have have started going to war with each other.

Peter and Kara run out and see them shooting and tries to stop them when he gets shot in the chest.

"Peter!" Kara cries out, seeing he's hurt and runs to him before getting shot.

-

Reality.

"Something's happening to them!" May says as she's trying to figure out what it is but there's nothing wrong physically.

"Can you stop it?" J'onn asks.

"Not if I don't know why." Caitlin tells him.

"Then what're we going to do?" Peter-38 asked softly looking at his only friend in pain and he can't help her.

Caitlinstared at Mon-El. "We need to go to whatever world they're in," she realized.

HR pointed a triumphant drumstick at her, and then paused. "_How_ are we going to do that?" He wonders.

Caitlin paused her search of the monitors. There was nothing to see anyway.

"He-he said that if we loved them we could save them wherever they are," Caitlin said. "Cisco, you can vibe us there."

"I don't think it works that way." Cisco murmured.

"You sent Iris into the Speedforce. You brought Wally, Peter and Barry into the future." Caitlin stared at him pleadingly, her hand on Peter's arm as he continued to jerk around on the mattress. "You can do this, too."

"What is she talking about?" J'onn demanded. "What's a vibe?"

"I'll explain later," Cisco deflected, grabbing his vibe-glasses from the table and sliding them onto his face. "Come on, just grab on to my shoulders."

Caitlin hurried around the table, and gripped both Peter and Cisco's shoulders.

"Let's hope this works," Cisco murmured.

-

Peter and Kara were bleeding out in the street when a breach opens as Caitlin and Mon-El appear.

"Peter!" Caitlin shouts seeing the man she loves on the floor bleeding and races over to him as Mon-El does the same for Kara. "No, no. It's me, Peter. I'm here." She assures him.

"Stay with me, I'm gonna get you out." Mon-El tells Kara.

"There's no time." Kara tells him.

"We have to go! We have to get them out of here." Mon-El tells Caitlin and she looks that the breach is gone.

"Come on, Peter stay with me." Caitlin begs of him while cupping his face.

"I'm sorry...I made you feel unimportant...you're my world...Caitlin Snow." Peter tells her as he passes.

"I love you, Peter. More than anything or anyone." Caitlin says before kissing him.

-

The next thing they know, they end up waking back up in the labs with Kara and Mon-El close behind.

"They're back!" HR cheers.

They then start hear clapping and turn to see Music Meister has escaped.

"Bravo! Round of applause! Standing O. That was so good!" Music Meister tells them. "I loved it. That was a hell of a show. And you two...I guess your love Really was strong enough after all." He tells Caitlin and Mon-El.

"Man! How did you get out of the cell?" Cisco asks him.

"Cisco, do you really think that cell is gonna just hold me like that?" Meister asks him.

"I'm sorry, what just happened? Why did you do this?" Peter asks, completely confused.

"I did this because I believe in the good guys. I told you at the beginning, it was to teach you a lesson. All three of you." Music Meister explains pointing to the three heroes. Peter, his doppelgänger and Kara. "'Cause I see everything, and I saw two Spider-Men that needed a push for opposite reasons, but with the same problem. Two spiders. Two broken hearts. You were pushing someone you love away, and you were clinging onto someone."

"So the lesson was..?." Kara asks.

"Love, Supergirl. Love is about...letting yourself be saved. Not just saving other people and emotions." Music Meister explains to them. "Anyway, I'm sorry that I had to mess with you. I was just trying to get you to play the game, do the song and dance."

"Wait, are you from another earth? The multiverse? Or whatever." May asks.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be able to comprehend where I'm from." Music Meister informs her. "Anyway, Spidey, remember...it's time to move on." He informs Peter-38 and starts leaving.

"Wait, wait. That's all?" Peter-38 asks.

"Yeah, that's it. _Think of your fellow man. Put a little love in your heart_." Meister sings before vanishing in front of their eyes.

"That was freaky." Miles states and HR agrees.

-

"Wait, so, let me get this straight...you got knocked unconscious by some guy you named Music Meister and thrown into a musical?" Cisco asks Peter.

"I'd pay money to hear Spider-Man sing a broadway musical." Barry states to him.

"I have a feeling not many people would care for that." Peter replies thinking of him on Broadway.

J'onn just looks over to Peter-38. "Can you sing?" He asks him.

"Not on your life." Peter-38 warns him.

"Well, if you're anything like your doppelgänger here you're holding out. He's really good." Kara states.

"He is." Caitlin agree. "I actually seen him sing." She says remembering that karaoke night.

"Wait you have? How have we not made a GIF of that?" Cisco wonders.

"Technically, I'm not the only one here who can sing." Peter says looking to Kara.

"Thank you, PP." HR says.

"I was referring to Kara." Peter explains.

"Of course Kara can sing." Cisco states.

"Her name is Supergirl." May replies.

"Well, we better get going home. Promised Alex I'd get Kara back in one piece." J'onn tells them.

"What do you think? You and Caitlin getting back together?" Kara wonders and Peter sees she's gone.

"I've got something I need to tell her. I finally know what to say." Peter states.

-

Earth-38.

Peter is back in his labs while holding his engagement ring in his hands while thinking about Gwen, the life they could have had...the life that was taken from them.

Then the words of the Music Meister play through his head.

'_You gotta move on._'

"G.W.E.N., let me ask you something theoretical." Peter asks her.

"_Of course, how may I help?_" G.W.E.N. asks.

"Does it count as moving on when you still talk to the people who are no longer there?" Peter asks her.

"_Moving on means you can talk about the person without causing emotional pain. If you're still talking to them, you haven't moved on._" G.W.E.N. tells him and Peter sees that he didn't move on from Gwen.

He just replaced her with G.W.E.N.

If he wants to truly move on, he needs to get rid of G.W.E.N. and actually move on.


	37. Hunted

Peter and J'onn are keeping an eye on the the Daxamite ship that's still up there and also is trying to come with the strength to get rid of G.W.E.N.

It all makes sense to him now, as Gwen didn't make this A.I. to replace her. She made it so that Peter could wait until he was ready to say goodbye.

He then heard news of a new alien attacking and sees that Kara already took care of it.

J'onn and the President were talking about the Daxamite ship and she tells them not to attack unless they attack first as Kara and Mon-El come in.

"That alien you fought this morning, he wasn't just any rogue." J'onn informs Kara as Peter joins them. "He's from a race of alien bounty hunters called Amalaks."

"A bounty hunter?" Peter asks.

"Yep. When the DEO was intaking our new monocular best friend, they found this." Winn says and walks up with a (in _Star Wars_ terms) puck that shows a hologram on Peter and Kara.

"Hey, that's us." Kara says, sounding a bit overeager.

"What is it?" Peter asks them.

"It's an interplanetary messaging device." J'onn explains

"_It accesses a universal Darknet for evil people, bounty hunters, smugglers, things like that_." G.W.E.N. adds on.

"That is still freaky." Winn says looking at the ceiling where her voice came from.

"Is there a message?" Mon-El asks as Winn activates it.

"_Target 1. Supergirl. The last daughter of Krypton. Target 2. Spider-Man. The prince of Krypton. Location. National City, USA. Planet Earth. Three hundred quartz crowns for each target upon proof of their deaths._" The message says and shuts down.

"Someone put a bounty on both of your heads." J'onn says and everyone is confused about who would do that and why.

"How much is three hundred quartz crowns?" Alex asks.

"A lot. Enough to buy a planet." Mon-El tells them.

"Like we're talking like a planet in a good neighborhood? Or like, a hipster, up-and-coming kind of vibe?" Winn asks.

"With that kind of bounty, every low life killer in the universe will be headed this way to take their shot." Alex adds.

"Well, that's fine. We can take them on together. Right, Spider-Guy?" Kara asks Peter.

"Well, Otto was basically a bounty hunter who wasn't getting paid to capture me. I was able to stop him." Peter agrees.

"Not that I doubt the two of you, but a series of battles with interstellar bounty hunters doesn't seem like a good way to ensure public safety." Alex warns them.

"Alex is right. I want the two of you to stay out of sight until we can figure out who is behind this." J'onn tells them.

"Makes sense, I suppose. We can't get people hurt, the bounty hunters don't know where we are. Strategically, it makes sense." Peter agrees with them.

"Fine." Kara agrees.

"Thank you. Agent Schott, see if you can find a way to locate some more of those things. Maybe we can stop those bounty hunters before they strike." J'onn tells the team. "Agent Danvers, run a database search for other species who might be using this network."

"Actually, I had plans, but I'll cancel." Alex explains.

"No. Don't cancel." Kara tells her.

"These databases won't search themselves." J'onn adds on.

"Actually, we can get G.W.E.N. to do it. Simple." Peter says.

"Great. Less work for me." Winn says, agreeing and walks off.

Mon-El had a bit of an idea of who could be behind this, that being his parents.

-

That night, Peter asks Kara if they can talk about something important at her place while they're laying low.

Peter knocked on Kara's door and Kara opens it to let him in.

"I hate being stuck inside." Kara informs him as he chuckles. "I mean, you probably like it. Don't spiders like closed spaces?" She asks him.

"You know, I'm not a half spider, right? I know I'm half Kryptonian and human. It's just my body was altered so my brain couldn't be mind controlled that gave me apider-like powers instead of your powers." Peter reminds her.

"Right. So what did you wanna talk about?" Kara asks.

"This is gonna be hard to explain, but Music Meister opened my eyes to what I've been doing when I said I moved on from Gwen. I've just been talking to her ghost." Peter tries starting off and looks to Kara who's confused. "The artificial intelligence that I've been using, Gwen didn't make her in case she died...I think she made it so I could have a proper chance of saying goodbye."

"So, you're planning on getting rid of the AI?" Kara asks him.

"According to G.W.E.N. and this group I've been going to, I can't move on until I let her go. And I think I'm ready to do it, but I'm also scared to do it." Peter says and looks to Kara who starts walking but suddenly stops moving and Peter's senses alert him somethings wrong.

"I...I can't move." Kara tells Peter. "Like..." she tries saying when she grabs Peter and flies the two of them into the air and crashes them into a parking lot.

-

Peter quickly gets back up and activates his spare web shooters.

"What's going on, Skirt?" Peter asks her, preparing to fight her off.

"I don't know! I can't control myself!" Kara warns as she starts swinging her arms at Peter and he was able to block every attack. "I'm sorry." She apologizes.

"I'm sorry about this." Peter says as he shoots Kara with a taser web and it causes Kara to spaz uncontrollably and drops to the ground. "Again, sorry." He apologizes to her as she fights up against it and breaks the web.

J'onn comes flying in and sees what's happening.

"Schott is searching for the hunter." J'onn assures them.

"I can't fight it." Kara says as she gets to laser J'onn when Peter leaps in the way and activates his shield that comes from the the web shooters.

In an alley, a telepath is controlling Kara to have the targets kill each other when Alex points her gun to his back.

"Let him go, or your mind won't be so useful." Alex warns him and he lets Kara go.

Peter was holding the laser back when they finally stop and they wait for another attack and they look to see Kara is free.

"We gotta stop fighting like an old married couple." Peter tells Kara since this is possibly their third attempt to kill the other.

-

They bring their new telepathic friend to the DEO where he's put into the cell as everyone returns with him.

"So, Creepy McGee here got inside Supergirl's brain and thought he could use her to have her and Spider-Man try and kill each other. And since Spider-Man's brain is protected by his mental block, he couldn't get into his brain." Winn explains to them.

"Who put the bounty out on us?" Kara asks the hunter.

He just smiles and looks at them like he knows nothing.

"He knows. You can tell he knows." Alex tells them.

"I'm the most powerful telepath in the Alcorian system. I know more than you could imagine." He tells them. "You'll never get me to talk. You humans are too moral to do what's necessary to penetrate my mind."

"Allow me to get my suit." Peter dares him.

"That won't be necessary." J'onn says as he joins them and starts trying to get into his mind.

He and the hunter fight mentally until J'onn seems to be out thinking him.

"All right! It was the Daxamites!" He tells them and they look to Mon-El. "Queen Rhea placed the bounty...on both of the Kryptonians."

They all return upstairs as Mon-El is mad at his parents.

"I know them, on their minds, they honestly believe that if they get rid of you, then I'm just gonna go back home. They must see it as just a bonus to kill the last of the Ren family. No offense." Mon-El tells Peter.

"Why would I be offended by that?" Peter asks, not seeing the offense in not being the main target.

"We need to retaliate, get them to pull ack the bounty and leave earth." Alex tells them.

"Listen, as much as I like revenge, need I remind you that they have an impenetrable warship?" Winn reminds them.

"We can't take any action against the Daxamite ship whatsoever." J'onn warns them. "We have orders from President Marsdin. Attacking them could start an intergalactic war."

"They attacked us." Alex reminds him.

"I'll brief the President and wait for her instructions. Until then our only mission is to keep you two safe." J'onn tells Peter and Kara.

-

Peter decided to help Kara clean up her apartment from the mess that the telepathic hunter caused as she talked to Mon-El about his parents.

"So, I've been thinking about a solution to our problem." Mon-El tells them.

"Yeah, and there's only one thing we can do." Kara says as Peter finishes cleaning up the glass.

"Talk to your mother."

"Run for our lives."

They both say at the same time.

"So there's this planet that a Durlan emissary told me about when I was a kid. It's got water, and a yellow sun, it's got everything we need to survive. My parents wouldn't find us there. We'd be together, we'd be safe. I've been reading this play, _Romeo and Juliet._"

"Not the best story to describe your predicament." Peter tells him. "I mean, by the end of it, they die."

"I...did not see that coming." Mon-El admits.

"Never enjoyed Shakespeare in school." Kara admits. "And no. We're not leaving. I'm Supergirl, I don't run from anything."

"You two don't know my parents, they won't stop. They want the two of you dead and they want me to come home. And they're...they get what they want."

"That's why we need to talk with your mother." Kara states.

"J'onn did we can't engage with them." Peter reminds her.

"No. He said we can't attack them. We can still talk to her." Kara tells him.

"I am not having anything to do with this," Peter warns them.

"Fine, have it your way. But your mother can change." Kara tells Mon-El.

"People don't change." Mon-El says.

"Sure they do. You did." Kara reminds him.

"Okay, we'll, I'll contact the ship. It's worth a shot." Mon-El agrees.

-

Kara and Mon-El met up in the Fortress of Solitude in order to talk some sense into his mother.

"Krypton on earth? And I thought the location of our last meeting was vile." Rhea states.

"This place is sacred to me and my cousin. I thought it was the only place on earth worthy to entertain you, Your Majesty." Kara explains.

"The Kryptonians were never very good at entertaining." Rhea replies.

"Look. We know it was you. One of your bounty hunters gave you up." Mon-El tells his mother. "I know you love me, okay? And I know that you think you want what's best for me. But can't you see that being here on earth with Kara makes me happy? Call of your bounty. And maybe you and I can still have a relationship."

"I'm your mother. You do not dictate the tears of our relationship." Rhea tells her son.

"Your son has found a home here. Friends, a life...he's happy." Kara tells her. "Don't take that away from him. I know our worlds have had their differences. Which is all the more reason that we need to fight to make peace. When Mon-El first landed here, we didn't understand each other. But we found a connection. Through the kindness in our hearts. And that comes from somewhere. You have kindness in your heart. Please just try to understand that letting him stay here us the right thing to do." She begs of her.

"Whatever connection you think you've found with my son during this tryst is a lie." Rhea says and Kara starts to feel weak as Rhea pulls out a krypronite sai and goes to strike Kara when it gets blasted out of her hand.

They turn and see Peter coming down and aims all of his arsenal at Rhea.

"Make your move, Tiara head." Peter dares her.

"Where'd you get kryptonite?" Kara asks as Mon-El helps her stay up.

"Our planet is littered with the corpse of your people." Rhea explains and pulls out another weapon to attack Peter and it doesn't even affect him. "How..?"

"Sorry, only half Kryptonian. Your tricks don't work on me." Peter informs her.

"I crossed an ocean of stars looking for my son. I'm not gonna let the last son of Ren stand in my way." Rhea promises.

"Then you have some nice views on your way back." Peter replies to her, knowing he can take her. "Return to your ship, call off the bounty or I blow you with a lead encased blast." He warns her.

"Lead?" Kara asks.

"G.W.E.N. was able to see that lead does the same thing to Daxams as kryptonite does to you." Peter explains as Rhea vanishes and returns to her ship.

Peter shuts down his entire arsenal and looks back to them and retracts his mask.

"Good move." Peter says to the empty air.

"Thanks for your help." Kara says.

"You're lucky I decided to stay behind and make sure you two didn't do anything stupid. Which you did." Peter tells her. "But we might've started an intergalactic war."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Kara assures him.

"Just so we're clear, I will throw you under the bus when J'onn finds out." Peter warns her. "And you know he will. But until then...Small Fry, Skirt, I'll see you around." He says before walking for the exit of the fortress and he realizes he was going the wrong way.

"The exit is this way." Peter says as he walks in the opposite direction.

-

J'onn did in fact learn about it but saw that with the ship leaving, they don't actually have any reason to be mad at them.

You know, yet.


	38. Peter tingle

Peter was just hanging out with Winn and G.W.E.N. while he's working up the courage to get rid of her.

This was harder than he originally anticipated so he decided to give himself a break when suddenly his senses started acting weird.

Like, even for him, they're acting weird.

His senses just started going off right in the middle of the DEO, no reason, no problems.

But they stayed like that for a while until he shakes it off and hears there was a alien terrorist attack.

"The news keeps stirring up fear, there's gonna be a witch hunt for whoever this alien is." J'onn comments.

"Things could get out of hand very fast." Alex adds as Peter joins them and makes a note to figure out what that was later.

"Okay. So, we figured out what kind of alien she is. She is a Phorian." Winn tells them.

"A what?" Peter asks, as he's never dealt with one before.

"I never realized any had taken refuge here on earth." J'onn says. "Historically, they're a peaceful race of aliens."

"Today, not so peaceful." James adds.

"Thank god Supergirl was there. Hundreds could have been hurt." Alex continues.

"Normally, their telekinetic powers are benign. I never heard of them doing so much damage." J'onn states.

"And they're also telepathic like Martians. They're connected through their thoughts." Winn informs them on what he was able to find about them.

"Do you think more of them will attack?" Alex asks J'onn.

"For now, let's treat this as a lone-wolf situation." J'onn tells her and looks to Peter seeing he's rubbing his head in pain. "Everything okay with you, Peter? You've been acting weird." He asks.

"My...sixth sense was acting...well, weird earlier." Peter explains to him. "It was like...a call of sorts. I'll look into it, don't worry." He asures them. "I'll even have G.W.E.N. search the area for any Phorian's."

Peter was looking into the alien and even had G.W.E.N. fun a few tests on his brain to see what could have caused his senses to act like that since in the ten years he's been Spider-Man they've never just...gone off like that. There has always been a reason for them to go off.

James was able to find where the Phorian lives and finds her son and takes the day to see if he can have the boy tell them where his mother is.

While they do that, Mon-El comes up to Peter's lab and sees he has a device on his head that looks like a weird bike helmet.

"Hey, man. What is on you head?" Mon-El asks him, completely confused as to what's happening.

"I call it my Thinking Cap. It basically scans my brain for any type of interference with my senses. My sixth sense it's like a early warning system, so it blares every time something is about to happen to me. And this morning, it was the biggest one I've had in ten years of this job." Peter expains to him.

"Okay, you do whatever with your spare time." Mon-El guesses as he sees the information from the computers they're getting on his mind. "Hey, scanning is a thing you can do to anything here, right?"

"Yeah, depends what I'm scanning for." Peter tells him.

"So you could check to see if say, my parents' ship is still in orbit?" Mon-El asks.

"I certainly can, but Winn already did that when we got rid of your mother when she tried to use a Kryptonite sai to kill Skirt." Peter tells him.

"Can you show me how?" Mon-El asks of him.

"Sure. G.W.E.N., run traces throughout the earth's atmosphere for anything, please." Peter asks the AI.

"_Right ahead, Peter._" G.W.E.N. says as she runs the search and shows there's nothing wrong.

"See? It's a bunch of satellites scanning every part of the atmosphere." Peter tells him. "The atmosphere is clear of alien ships."

"Good. That's...that's what I thought." Mon-El says when Peter suddenly gets another sudden burst in his senses.

"_It appears to be there is no sort of interference with your powers, but your warning system is alerting higher than any other time recorded_." G.W.E.N. tells Peter and he now wonders what could interfere with his powers.

"What does that mean?" Mon-El asks Peter.

"That means my powers are alerting me of something...big." Peter explains to him. "Something is seriously wrong...something is here on earth that doesn't belong. And it's bigger than Otto, Myriad, and everything else we've faced."

Suddenly, his senses went from a jolt to somebody was crushing his brain, and at the exact same time, the Phorian's powers were all having the same thing and they lost control of their powers.

"Something...is...coming." Peter warns Mon-El as the headache calms down.

Afterwards, they warned J'onn and just about anyone who was there about what's happening.

"We looked into the Phorian's history. It turns out that a major shift in atmospheric energy can cause a change in their mental state. Maybe his senses are connected to what's going on." Alex says.

"And what can cause a shift like that?" Mon-El asks.

"Okay, so this measures electromagnetic activity around the city. There was a large spike around the time of the first attack on the street and when Peter first started getting these headaches." Winn informs them.

"And another spike when he had his entire freakout?" Mon-El guesses.

"Good guess. But that spike was about five times the size. It seems the bigger the spike, the bigger the headache. Is it possible for your head to explode like in _Mars Attacks_?" Winn asks him.

"I don't know if either me or J'onn should feel offended by that statement." Peter admits looking around everyone.

"Have we determined what caused the spike?" J'onn asks, ignoring the question and statement.

"Yes. A high level of polyatomic anions released in the atmosphere."

"Wait, I saw Lena. She said she was working on a new project. She mentioned those anions." Kara tells them. "That can't just be a coincidence." She then starts to call Lena but she doesn't pick up.

"_Hello, Supergirl._" Rhea answers.

"Rhea?" Kara asks and everyone looks to her.

"_You sound surprised._" Rhea states.

"G.W.E.N., trace the call." Peter tells the computers and she runs a search.

"If you have done anything to Lena..."

"_You'll what, lecture me?_"

"We will find you." Kara promises.

"_You have no idea where I am or what I'm doing. How does it feel to be powerless?_"

"If this is about your son, you have to come to terms with the fact that he chose to stay here."

"_No, we would have been happy to go, if you and that House of Ren weren't selfish. Everything I do, I do for my people. Everything you do for yours is to bolster your broken ego. You need this planet to worship you, the last daughter of a failed world, and the last of the House of Ren, because otherwise your survivals mean nothing._"

"You're delusional." Kara states.

"No, she's drop dead crazy." Peter corrects.

"_No. On the contrary, I see everything clearly. I came here in peace, which you refused. And all of the ugliness that transpires is because of the two of you. Everything that happens is in your doings._"

"_I have traced the call._" G.W.E.N. tells them and they have a location.

"Let's go stop her." Peter states and activates his suit.

-

The heroes fly off to the L-Corp offsite San Ansedro valley where they're building something huge.

"G.W.E.N., what exactly is that?" Peter asks her.

"_I think it's a portal._" G.W.E.N. Guesses as she zooms in and scans the device and it is in fact a teleportation device

They all come slamming into the facility and finds Lena and Rhea.

"Turn it off!" Kara tells them.

"I can't." Lena tells them and they see the device is powering up.

"G.W.E.N., can you hack into it?" Peter asks.

"_No, there's something within the system that I've never seen before that I can't hack._" G.W.E.N. tells him.

"Why won't it turn off?" J'onn asks.

"I don't know, she must've made it self sustained somehow." Lena explains.

"What did you do, mother?" Mon-El asks but Rhea smiles as Peter drops in pain.

"Spider-Man, you okay?" J'onn asks.

"No...something is...coming." Peter warns them.

Kara looks to Rhea's smile and speeds her into the wall and the to of them begin to fight before she flies off to destroy the machine, but it's protected by the same forcefield from her ship.

"You don't mess with my family." J'onn tells Rhea and goes in to fight her when she pulls out a device that freezes him.

"What is that?" Mon-El asks his mother.

"A White Martin gave me this. They developed this technology in order to keep the Greens under their control." Rhea explains when suddenly the device gets blasted out of her hand from Peter.

J'onn starts shaking off the device's control and starts to wake back up.

"You've learned a lot of things...but there's one thing you don't seem to grasp. I...will always...get back up." Peter states as the three are ready to fight her.

Rhea then suddenly vanished along with Mon-El and Lena before the two of them could react.

"Where'd she go?" J'onn asks Peter.

"G.W.E.N., do a search for anything...in the atmosphere...or anywhere." Peter says as he's mentally fighting the pain when suddenly they look to see there are hundreds of Daxamite ships leaving the portal.

"_We're in trouble_." G.W.E.N. states the obvious.

This was Rhea's plan all along.

Bring all of the survivors to a new world for them to rule.

A New Daxam.


	39. War of the world's

The city is being turned into ruins, the Daxomite ships are attacking the people as they send troops to the ground to attack the people and there is no sign of them stopping.

The people are fighting back but not many have the power against their weaponry.

"_People of Earth, do not be afraid._" Rhea says as she appears on a hologram over the city. "_We have crossed a sea of stars in order to bring you a new way. A better way. I will be your queen, and you will be my subjects. Obey our orders, and we will protect you. Do not resist._"

Peter is flying through the city as fast as he can and is using his metallic arms to fight off multiple foes at once from the ground.

-

At the DEO, the soldiers start appearing and Alex orders them to evacuate.

As she does that, G.W.E.N. used the lockdown procedures to keep as many of them down as she could as Alex leaps off the balcony for Kara to catch her.

"_Welcome to New Daxam_." Rhea finishes as the team all come together at the alien bar.

"I wanna punch that woman in her jaw and wear her teeth as a necklace." Peter states and everyone looks at him either confused or disgusted. "I don't mean literally, I'm just saying."

"He's not wrong." J'onn says as Winn and James joins them.

"It's a war zone out there. The Daxomite troops are beaming down from everywhere, setting up checkpoints, arresting resisters. Like you're instituting their own martial law." James informs them on the condition of the city.

"And not to mention the whole _Independence Day _going on with the mothership hovering over the city." Winn adds.

"Well, G.W.E.N. is holding down the DEO as strong as she can and is protecting the weaponry we have there. So we don't need to worry about anything for there." Peter assures them.

"I called Perry White, Clark is not at the _Planet_ or the Fortress of Solitude. I don't know where he could be." Kara tells them.

"Maybe he's already out there fighting in the streets." Alex guesses.

"If he is, I didn't see him." Maggie says and Alex runs to see, happy that she's okay.

"Does anyone have a plan?" Peter asks.

"Well, without direct access to the DEO mainframe, we're flying blind. And there's about a million soldiers combing the streets. We don't really have anything." Winn says.

"Maybe I can be of service." A voice says and they all look to see Lillian Luther and Otto Octavius as they quickly raise their weapons at them. "What? Not happy to see me?"

"There are a hundred people I'd rather see than the two of you." Peter states. "I was hoping you burned in that warehouse." He tells Otto.

"Almost." Otto says and lifts his shirt to show his entire chest as been turned into mechanical parts like Metallo.

"You people are so predictable." Lillian replies.

"Hands above your heads." Alex tells them.

"Which ones?" Otto asks, rising his metallic arms.

"You made a mistake coming here." Kara tells them.

"We find it as distasteful as you do, Supergirl, but we need your help." Lillian admits. "And you need mine."

"Where's my father?" Alex asks.

"I don't know." Lillian answers honestly.

"All right, what do you want?" J'onn asks and they all lower their weapons.

"To take down our common enemy. Everything I warned against has come to pass." Lillian mocks to them. "The alien invaders have come to deadly our way of life and claim our planet, just as I said they would."

"Except you wanted to throw aliens off of earth, not protect us from invaders." Peter reminds her.

"We're going to save the city, but we're not working with you and metal hands over here." Maggie says gesturing to Otto.

"Don't let your pride get in the way of your objective. That ship is armed with Kryptonite cannons. You have no trans at portal, and the Daxamites have upgraded their shields." Lillian lists what they're up against. "I need your help to get onto that ship."

"Even if we wanted to, like you said, there's no way onboard." Alex states.

"You so sure about that?" Lillian asks.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asks of her.

"I'm asking you to work with me. We find Lena and Mon-El. Together, we can save them." Lillian says.

"You've said what you wanted to, now leave." J'onn tells her and she does exactly that but stops near the heroes.

"I understand why the two of you don't trust me. But whatever happened in our past, I'm asking you to leave it there. The love I feel for my daughter is real. Please help me save her." Lillian begs of them.

"Get out of here." Peter tells her and she hands him a card.

"Call me if you change your mind." Lillian says and the two of them leave.

Maggie and James leave to hit the streets when a message appears on everyone's screens.

"_Rhea, Queen Of Daxam, my name is President Olivia Marsdin._" The President tells her.

"_You represent planet Warth?_" Rhea asks back.

"_I represent the United States, but today I speak for all humanity when I demand that you abandon your siege of National City._"

"_Well, I'd be happy to move my invasion force to Washington D.C., if you prefer._" Rhea tells her.

"_Oh, I'm not in Washington. I'm heading straight for you._" Olivia states.

"Every time I think I can't be happier I voted for that woman..." Kara says as everyone watches the broadcast.

"_National City is mine, and you should be thankful that that is all I'm currently taking from you._" Rhea tells Olivia.

"_The militaries of Earth will unite against you._" Olivia informs her.

"_I am not afraid of your trembling little militaries._" Rhea states.

"_Stand down._" Olivaia commnds.

"Stand down? _I think you are confusing this situation with one in which you have any sort of negotiation leverage._"

"_This is not a negotiation, this is a demand._" Olivia tells her.

"_You speak like that to me again and you will feel the consequences._" Rhea warns her.

"_On, my god, enough._" The voice of Cat Grant appears from the president's side. "_All right, ladies. Ladies, if I wanted to listen to this adolescent macho-posturing, I would have stayed in DC._" She states to them.

"Ms. Grant?" Kara asks, seeing her.

"_Is this really who you want to be? Testosterone driven windbags, boasting about your big guns?_" Cat asks the President and Rhea. "_Surely we don't need to measure anything. We're women. We're tough, we're wise, and we're way above this pettiness. So let's just roll up our sleeves and talk peace._"

"_I'm sorry, who are you?_" Rhea asks her.

"_I'm Cat Grant. Known on earth as Queen of All Media._" Cat informs Rhea.

"_Oh, well, Cat Grant, I'm Rhea, and Earth now has a new Queen._" Rhea informs her.

"_Oh, well, let me give you just a little bit of friendly advice, Rhea. That tiara that you have on the top of your head, it's overkill. Real royals, they don't need to try that hard. The thing is, is that I have brokered peace between Kanye and Taylor Swift, so I think mediating peace between our two worlds should be a piece of cake. And the future is female, we're all read the t-shirts. So we are three strong, formidable women and we can do anything we want. So let's just talk it out and come up with a harmonious solution, shall we?_" Cat asks of her.

"Wow, your boss is brave." Peter complimented when his senses go off. "And...that's bad." He says as he knows what's about to happen and the two heroes race out the doors to save them.

"_As I said before, I am queen now. I don't confab, I command. This conversation is over._" Rhea says has shuts down the message.

The mothership shoots at Air Force One and destroys their exports before blowing a hole in the side of the plane.

Cat and the President hold on as the plane goes down but Cat gets thrown out of the plane as Peter catches her as Kara flies in and saves the President only to learn something about her.

President Olivia is an alien.

-

The four of them returned to the alien bar where they were filled in on what's happening and that she was an alien.

"Spider-Man, Supergirl, I understand the whole setting up the rebel headquarters in a dive bar. It's very French resistance. But what are all these monitors and these satellites and these...handsome, armed men in black?" Cat asks looking around.

"Well, Ms. Grant, we work for an clandestine government organization called the DEO." Kara tells her.

"Devoted to protect the planet from extraterrestrial threats." Peter adds on.

"Well, you do a bang up job." Cat says sarcastically.

"Ms. Grant, how did you get on Air Force One?" Winn asks, curious.

"It was just kismet that I happened to be in DC with the Dalai Lama when the Daxamites invaded and I just hitched a ride with Olivia." Cat explains to him before leaving to take a phone call and they look to Olivia, ready for some answers from her.

"I was born on this beautiful planet, Durla. And when the invaders came, we hoped for the best and we did nothing. Within a year, they had enslaved my people. I was one of the few to escape." Olivia explains to them.

"That explains why you were so supportive on alien refugees." J'onn now sees.

"Yes. I would appreciate it if you would all...keep my secret." Olivia asks of them.

"Your secrets safe with us." Alex assures her.

"Now for the plan." Olivia starts getting to why she's here. "J'onn, I need you and your team to break into the DEO and access the positron cannon that is mounted to the roof."

"We have a positron cannon?" Winn asks and looks to Peter. "Did you know we have a vaporize-Anything-it-shoots positron cannon?" He asks Peter.

"Who do you think help salvage it?" Peter questions him.

"You are to fire on and destroy the Daxamite supership." Olivia tells them.

"There are civilians on that ship. We have two friends up there." Kara informs her.

"The Daxamites shot down Air Force One. Make no mistake, they have the intent to destroy us. The terrible lessons I learned on Durla will not be repeated. Destroy those ships. That's an order." Olivia tells them.

Alex gets the President back to DC while being escorted by J'onn as they're trying to find a way of following the President's orders and that's when Peter thinks about the card that Lillian gave him comes back into his mind and he has a bad idea, but it's an idea nonetheless.

-

Peter and Kara flies out and they find Lillian, Cyborg Hank and Otto.

"So how do we get onto the ship?" Kara asks Lillian and they all go back to the bar. "You have a plan, right?" She asks Lillian.

"When Henshaw was at the Fortress of Solitude..."

"Breaking in, stealing a deadly virus, using it to kill aliens." Peter reminds her.

"He discovered your cousin keeps a Phantom Zone projector among his Kryptonian artifacts." Otto informs them.

"I'm sorry, you mean a device that is used to beam prisoners instantaneously up to Fort Rozz?" Peter asks.

"I can repurpose it to beam us onboard the Daxamite spacecraft." Hank tells them.

"That's why we need your help. Give us access to the projector and we bring the two of you aboard." Lillian promises.

"We can carry that out without you." Alex states.

"Not quite. My cybernetic core has been enhanced. I can interface with the onboard Daxamite computer system. We'll pass through undetected." Hank explains to them.

"Not even G.W.E.N. can do that, she couldn't even shut down the portal." Peter adds on, seeing that would be helpful.

"And when we're on board, Alex can wrestle back control of the positron cannon at the DEO." Kara continues.

"G.W.E.N.'s got the fort held up pretty well. She can help you get to it." Peter tells Alex.

"It'll be a tight squeeze to find Lena and Mon-El before she fires." Kara warns them.

"We're forgetting the biggest obstacle of all here, Rhea." Winn reminds them. "I mean, she took them for a reason. She's gonna be watching them. She's gonna need to be distracted if we're gonna go in there and rescue these guys."

"It's gonna have to be a big distraction." Alex agrees when Cat returns.

"I am the queen of distraction." Cat tells them.

"Ms. Grant, this could be dangerous." Kara warns her.

"No, this will be dangerous. But if it's dangerous for all of you, why shouldn't it be dangerous for me?" Cat asks them. "But I'll need Windslow."

"Me? Really?" Winn asks.

"Well, I'm not taking the robot or four arms." Cat states looking to Hank and Otto.

"The Daxamites are powerful, but they're susceptible to lead. A well placed bullet will take them down." Lillian informs them all and they start to leave but Peter quickly placed a device onto Hank for when the betrayal inevitably comes.

-

The team are all at the Fortress of Solitude ready to go.

"What happens if this doesn't work?" Peter asks.

"Then we'll all spend a lot of time getting to know one another in the Phantom Zone." Lillian tells him.

Hank activates the machine and the portal opens for them.

"It's ready." Otto tells them as they're transported into the Daxamite mothership and Kara punches the guard.

"Look at that, Otto. You actually did something right." Peter mocks the man.

"Don't act so surprised. You got to witness true genius, Spider-Man." Otto mocks back as they make their way through the halls.

"_Good evening, National City._" Cat Grant's voice is heard through the halls and that means her distraction is on. "_Yes, I've been away for a while but I'm back. Now, I can imagine that you're feeling afraid, and feeling like your world is spinning out of control. But, believe me, you have power. And right now, you have a job to do. Resist. Resist these invaders with everything you've got. They come with empty promises and closed fists. They promise to make our world great again, and yet they know nothing about the people who make it great. They think they can con us. And if that doesn't work, what? They're going to beat us into submission? They have no idea who they're up against. Aliens and humans, we need to band together and we need to stand up and fight back. Everyone needs to be a superhero. Everyone needs to get up and say, 'not in my house.' Let's prove to these thugs that we are strong and we're united, and we are not going to be conquered. And, Tiara Woman, if you and your little minions happen to be listening, you have come to the wrong town. Yeah. I'm Cat Grant. Not going anywhere._"

Peter uses his repulsers and blasts the two guards on opposite sides of the halls as one comes straight at him and he uses his chest piece to blast him away.

"It's sad when you know they're trying." Peter comments and Hank starts activating the database exactly like R2-D2 from _Star Wars_.

"There's only one other human heat signature on this ship." Hank tells them. "I can lead us."

"And I can punch." Kara says as he starts leading them to the two prisoners.

Mon-El and Lena were running through the halls.

"Well, that was easy." Peter comments as they found them.

"Hey, guys." Mon-El greets.

"Sup, Small Fry?" Peter asks as Lillian and Lena reunite and they start making their way to the transporter.

Once they made it there, Lillian took Otto, Lena and Hank before shutting it down from their end.

"Lillian left us to die." Kara realizes.

"Well, it's a good thing I did this." Peter says and shows he has a remote at the ready. "G.W.E.N. knew this was a bad idea, especially with my number one enemy and Skirt's number one enemy. So I am able to beam us back."

"Nice planning." Kara complimented.

"Let's go home." Mon-El tells them.

Peter gets ready to do so, but something inside of him is stopping him from leaving.

"I'm not going with you guys." Peter tells them. "If the positron cannon is going to fire, you guys will die. If Rhea's smart, she will see all she can do is surrender. I kinda don't want to, but there's the prince side of me that's rising up telling me it's right." He explains before he activate the device and beams the two of them down before they could argue.

"After this, I'm gonna kill that prince inside of me for this stupid idea." Peter tells himself as he makes his way to the main room where Rhea is looking out the window.

"It's over, Rhea." Peter states to her with his repulser aimed at her back. "I came back to give you one last chance to surrender and leave my planet."

"How generous of you." Rhea sarcastically says as she faces him.

"Whatever hatred Daxam and Krypton have with one another, I'm not to blame. I mean, up until last year, I couldn't figure out if I was human or Kryptonian only discover I was a hybrid. But I know that all of your people don't deserve to die just because you want a new planet to rule, to worship you. But I promise you this; this is _MY_ home. And I will protect it with my life. In a few minutes, you and everyone aboard this ship will die and I know you don't want that. Leave Earth now, while you still can." Peter asks of her.

"Touching speech, Spider-Man. Sadly, wasted on the wrong audience." Rhea tells him. "When my own husband opposed me, I killed him. You really think you can tug at my heartstrings?" She asks of him and Peter's shocked to hear that.

"Well, I can't say I tried. I was kinda hoping you'd say that." Peter says as he raises his lead missiles from his shoulders. "Bye-bye."

Yet before he could fire the missiles, his senses alert him as he turns and gets smacked across the room and looks to see...

"Superman?"


	40. The bigger royal pain

Peter quickly gets back up off of the floor and faces Superman.

"Let me guess, you used Kryptonite to mess with him?" Peter guesses as he uses a repulser to hold Clark back.

"I once told you my planet was riddled with the corpse of yours. But not only green Kryptonite rained down from the skies. There are so many more ways to harm your kind than to simply weaken you. Silver Kryptonite. Your friend is so much like you. Reckless, stupid. Barreling into danger, I couldn't have set a better trap if I tried." Rhea states to him and just sits on her throne to watch the fight. "He doesn't see you, by the way. He sees his worst enemy."

"You should have stayed away, Zod." Clark tells Peter.

"You kidding me?" Peter asks when Clark tries lasering hims with heat vision and Peter activates his shield to block it.

"Clark, I know you're in there." Peter says and knows he needs to get through to him. "Okay, Kryptonite. It's messing with his mind, making him see things. So he's being controlled. His mind is being messed with...Mind controlled! I know what to do." He tells himself while coming up with a plan when Clark slams into him and the two from out of the ship.

The two fall and crash into the streets as they continue to fight into the air.

Peter shoots a repulser blast to push Clark back when he flies through it and punches Peter into the water.

Peter gets back up and quickly retracts his mask and waits for Clark to get down and then when he saw the opportunity, he uses his robotic arms to hold Clark back and then head butted the man of steel, allowing his mind-power to flow through Clark and stopping the Silver Kryptonite's control over his mind and Clark drops into the water.

"Ah-ha!...ow." Peter cheers before feeling the strength of hitting him head on and he drops to his knees and his mask reforms as he drops into the water.

Kara and Mon-El made it back from the Fortress of Solitude and sees the fight that just went down and what Peter did to stop him.

-

Peter later wakes back up and sees he's in the Fortress himself with Kara.

"Hey, you're okay." Kara assures him.

"Ow. What happened?" Peter asks as he feels like his scull was cracked open.

"Well, you head butted Clark and passed out, so I flew you and everyone here." Kara explains to him as Peter tries standing up.

"My head feels like it is going to explode now. Thanks for that image, Winn." Peter mumbles, remembering what Winn said as he struggles to stand up as Clark wakes up.

"Kara? Peter?" Clark asks, seeing the two of them.

Kara runs up and hugs him happy that Peter was able to help him.

"What happened?" Clark asks them as Peter explains everything to him. "The whole time I thought I was fighting Zod. But it didn't weaken me at all. I was at full strength and you were able to beat me, Peter."

"Well, my suit and gadgets kinda helped me. Also, all I really did was free you from mind control." Peter admits,

"Well, I'm glad you're both okay." Kara tells them. "But we need to come up with a plan to defeat Rhea or she's just going to keep coming after us."

"The positron cannon was the only weapon that we have that could penetrate their shields." Peter tells her.

"No, we don't have a weapon powerful enough. But I might have something we can use against them. Information." Clark says as he lead them to the computers. "I feel like there was something in the archives about the early war with Daxam."

He pulls up the information and it's all Kryptonian writing.

"You know, this really would be a lot easier with Kelex." Clark tells them.

"Sorry, I hit him with a powerful EMP." Peter apologizes.

"No, no. It's fine. Just...you owe me a new robot." Clark replies as he finds the information.

"_Dakkam Ur_? I've never heard of that." Kara says.

"It's old, but it might work." Clark says and turns to Peter, "but it requires you."

"I already hate this plan." Peter complains.

-

The three heroes fly back to the DEO where they're greeted by Winn, J'onn and Mon-El.

"What's happening here?" Peter asks them.

"Well, we cleared all the Daxamite soldiers from the building thanks to G.W.E.N." J'onn tells him.

"We might've found a way to get rid of the Daxamites in the archives of the Fortress of Solitude." Kara informs him.

"And what's that?" Alex asks.

"Dakkam Ur." Kara answers when the alarms start going up.

"_The weapons on the Daxamite ship are charging up_." G.W.E.N. alerts them.

"G.W.E.N., get me a call to Rhea." Peter tells his artificial intelligence and she does just that. "Queen Rhea of Daxam. I, Spider-Man, guardian of planet Earth, invoke the sacred rite of Dakkam Ur. To meet with you in royal combat. A battle to figure out who's the bigger royal pain." He tells the psycho queen and waits for her response.

"_Dakkam Ur._" Rhea responds. "_I accept your challenge, Spider-Man. We duel in four hours._" She tells him. "_Daxam assures you it will be your last. And as you fall, so does the last Son of Ren_." She then shuts down as abruptly as she answered.

"What just happened?" Winn asks.

"_They're shutting down their weaponry._" G.W.E.N. informs them.

"What did you just do?" Alex asks Peter.

"He's going to end this." Clark answers.

"You just invoked a trial by combat created by barbarians. It's been around since we crawled out of the caves on Daxam with rocks and sticks." Mon-El informs Peter.

"Yeah, except I have advanced weaponry and powers. Not sticks and stones." Peter replies to him. "And if I win, they leave and we go back to normal."

"And what if she does?" Alex asks him. "We have to stand by and watch her walk this planet and trample everyone."

"I just have to beat her in a fight. And it has to be me according to Clark because it's has to be a royal tradition." Peter tells the two of them. "Look, I'll be fighting their leader and you guys just need to keep the city safe." He states while he gets to training.

"_It's being touted as the intergalactic fight of the century_. _As_ _Spider-Man and Queen Rhea face off in a trial by combat for the very fate of our world._" The news goes off about the fight they got word of.

"Woof. No pressure." Winn says.

"We need to contain this." J'onn informs them. "We don't want an audience of innocent civilians around when these two fight." He says and Kara knows she needs to talk to Cat about that.

-

Later they get a message from Lena to meet the supers and Spider-Man.

"Of course, the three of you would make an entrance." Lillian says as they make it to Lena's office.

"Unfortunately, this is her on her best behavior." Lena apologizes.

"So what did you want?" Kara asks.

"My daughter has a way to save us." Lillian tells her as they follow her inside.

"It's a device that my brother invented to keep humans safe while radiating the atmosphere with Kryptonite. It would've made the planet uninhabitable for the two Supers." Lena explains and holds a small box.

"Well, lucky my cousin put him in jail before he could make it work." Kara adds.

"And lucky for you, I found it." Lillian states.

"I've been studying it. And I think I can convert it to irradiate the atmosphere with lead, rather than Kryptonite." Lena tells them the plan. "Just a trace amount, harmless to humans."

"But the atmosphere would become toxic to Daxamites. The aliens would be forced to leave or stay and die." Lillian says and that would include Mon-El.

"Mon-El would have to leave earth." Peter breaks to Kara as even she understands that.

"Start working." Kara tells them and they leave.

They filled in the team about the device and Peter promises that they won't need to use it as he is going to beat her.

J'onn asks Winn to assist the Luthor's to get the job done faster.

"When you get there, I want to be there with you. In case she tries anything." Kara tells Peter.

"Okay, but you can't interfere with the fight with Rhea." Peter warns her and goes off to train.

-

As the time came, Peter and Kara make it to the building rooftop and wait for Rhea.

"You know, you didn't have to do this." Kara tells Peter.

"Well, the alternative would be watch my city and planet burn." Peter informs her.

"I meant because of the device, you didn't have to risk your life. Thank you for doing it anyway." Kara explains and thanks him.

"Small Fry makes you happy. I know how how it feels to have that taken from you. And if I can stop it from happening, I'll do whatever I can to stop it." Peter promises and thinks about Gwen. "If this doesn't work out the way we wanted it to, I wanna say thanks. For being my friend, Skirt."

"Pleasure was all mine. Now make sure it works out the way we want it to." Kara tells him as Rhea appears with a guard.

"I see you brought some moral support." Rhea says looking to Kara.

"I see you did the same thing." Peter replies, looking to her man.

"So, once you are disposed of, I have your word that your forces will lay down arms? That the city, the nation, and the planet will be surrendered?" Rhea asks.

"As long as you pry it from my cold dead fingers." Peter promises her. "And when I defeat you, your invasion ends. You leave and never return."

Kara and her guard step back as Rhea and Peter get prepared to fight each other.

"For the Earth." Rhea says.

"For the Earth." Peter replies as she races at Peter and he activates his thrusters and flies into her and punches her, sending Rhea flying and he webs her torso to pull her back and kicks her across the rooftop.

Rhea retaliates as Peter goes to hit her with one of his arms, she grabs it and throws him into a fusion box.

Peter quickly gets back up and roundhouses her, dropping Rhea.

Just then, Peter's senses go off and he looks to see the mothership and the others are destroying the city.

"Skirt, get Small Fry, Boss, and Big Man and take down those drones. I'll be fine." Peter tells her and Kara flies off to take them down with Mon-El, Martian Manhunter, and Superman.

The two still continue the fight on the rooftop as explosions and screams are heard around them.

"You're getting tired." Peter was able to see after doing a scan on her health.

"Finish me, then. Hit me." Rhea dares him. "Consider or a gift."

Peter goes in and does exactly that and does a backflip kick to her chin and as she falls, he spins and kicks her in the back sending her tumbling.

"You ready to surrender?" Peter asks her.

"Hardly." Rhea says and turns to show that she's bleeding...Kryptonite? "Because of your people, Kryptonite poisoned my entire planet. I've carried it across galaxies. It's part of me now." She tells him while waiting for the kryptonite to take affect as Peter stands there confused.

"I already told you, I'm half kryptonian. The other half isn't affected by kryptonite." Peter reminds her as he runs in, floats off the ground and punches Rhea in the face again, making her bleed more kryptonite.

Rhea grabs Peter by the leg and breaks the roof, sending them both down. As they hit a solid floor, Rhea punches Peter through some columns and walls and his suit is starting to reboot. Rhea walks up and flies him through the roof and slams him into it.

Peter quickly gets back up and the two start swinging lazily as they're both getting tired.

"It won't stop here." Rhea promises Peter as she tries to punch him and Peter dodges it thanks to his senses. "There's Star City and Metropolis. I will destroy city after city until your whole world is gone." She promises as she gets a hit in and Peter drops.

Peter breathes heavily as he finds it in himself to stand up. Knowing if he failed, earth falls and it's on him. "There's one thing you don't seem to understand...this is my world. And I will protect it until my last breath!" He states as his system fully reboots and he sends a large repulser blast at her, sending her tumbling into an air conditioning unit.

"It doesn't matter if I live or die. We'll keep coming." Rhea promises as the warships start aiming at everything and everywhere and Kara flies up to him.

"_Supergirl, Spider-Man, they've locked onto every school, hospital, and municipal building in the city. They're going to destroy everything._" Alex tells them.

Peter retracts his mask, revealing how beaten his face is and looks to Kara who knows what she needs to do and she pulls out the remote to release the lead into the atmosphere.

"I'm sorry." Peter apologizes as Kara pushes the button and the lead gets released into the atmosphere and the Daxamites immediately begin to leave.

Rhea starts to turn to stone and then dusted away.

Mon-El joins the two of them and starts coughing and they know he can't stay on earth.

-

Kara brought the pod that Mon-El first arrived in and used it to send him wherever he goes so he can be safe.

That night, the city has already started cleaning up the destruction the invaders left behind and they're all back at the DEO a Clark left back to Metropolis.

Peter is finally ready to do what he needs to do and starts removing G.W.E.N. from the systems when a hologram of Gwen appeared.

"_Hey, Spider-Man. Looks like you learned what G.W.E.N. was made for. You know I like teaching you lessons and this is the one you always hated. Peter, I'll love you no matter where I am, but you have to move on. Keep living. Find someone new to love you. Someone to watch your back as you watch theirs. I love you, Peter Parker. Never doubt that._" Gwen, the real Gwen, tells him and Peter shows a sad smile at the hologram.

"I love you too, Gwen." Peter says and that was all it needed to hear before the whole AI returned to the hard drive.

He takes the drive and looks to see Kara on the balcony and Peter joins her.

"I'd ask you you're doing, but I have a feeling I know." Peter tells her and Kara just looks out into the city. "I couldn't have done what you did, Kara." He admits.

"You don't have to try and make me feel better, Peter." Kara assures him.

"I know, but I'm your friend. I want to make you feel better. You once said when I lost Gwen I didn't need to go through it alone and I pushed you away. It didn't make me feel better. What did was reminding myself that I have all of you by my side." Peter tells her and pulls her into a hug as their shoulders touch and Kara leans her head on Peter for comfort that he gives her.

Kara looks at his hand and sees its G.W.E.N. "You actually going through with it?" She asks him.

"Yeah, I am." Peter promises to convince himself. "But...I'm afraid I don't have the strength to do it alone."

"What if I was there with you?" Kara asks him and Peter closes his eyes as tears flow down them and he would appreciate that.

-

Peter and Kara fly out and are in casual clothes as Peter retracts his suit as the next morning they make it to a beach cliffside.

"What's so special about this place?" Kara asks Peter as he pulls out the flash drive with G.W.E.N.

"In another life, this is where me and Gwen chose to be married." Peter explains as the two of them walk all the way up to the cliffside as to a few steps closer, they'd fall off the edge. "We were going to have rows of chairs, everyone close to us would be here. Alex, you, J'onn, Gwen's family, everyone. But that life was taken from us...but it's time I got a new life. Someone new to chase after. To fight for."

"Gwen was an amazing person. Funny, smart, and was constantly shy that it was sweet. I see why you loved her." Kara comments.

"Thanks." Peter says as he just pulls the drive closer and gives the piece of technology a small kiss as if he was saying goodbye to Gwen for real before closing his eyes and Kara holds his hand to give him strength.

Peter then pulls his hand back and throws the drive just as far as he could as the two of them watch it fly and crash into the water, lost forever in the vastness of the ocean.

The two of them just stand there conforming the other as they're both people with broken hearts. But if they lean on each other, the heartbreak can make them stronger.

Because they are stronger together.


	41. Heroes at heart

Kara and Peter are in the middle of assisting Alex and Maggie, who are now engaged, in a chase after some thieves in a truck.

Maggie and Alex get stuck on the back of their car and they open the back to reveal a machine gun.

Kara flies in and blocks them from the two of them then crushes the gun with her bare hands.

On the roof, Peter takes on another one of them with a lightning rod as he webs the man's arms to his sides, causing him to electrify himself.

Peter and Kara look to see they're about to hit a family in a car before the two go to the wheels of the truck and rip them off before Peter attached webs to the back of it, causing the truck to stop in its tracks.

"Nice job!" Kara cheers as she walks up and gives Peter a high five as Alex and Maggie catch up to them.

"Hey, congrats on you for crushing that machine gun like it was paper." Peter informs her and returns the gesture before turning to the cops.

Alex and Maggie are the first to approach the group as the other officers close the highway for now.

"Two in a box, ready to go." Peter tells them while nodding to the truck with the unconscious man and driver.

"We be fast..." Kara continues.

"And they be slow." Both of them say at once while fist bumping.

"Supergirl, Spider-Man, you guys are the best!" The kid in the car cheers on.

"Aw, thanks, kid." Kara replies to him while smiling.

Peter then gets an alert in his mask. "Robbery at 23rd and 12th street."

"Race ya there." Kara dares and takes to the skies.

"Oh, you did not!" Peter laughs as he charges his thrusters and takes off.

Alex and Maggie just look up in confusion as they leave to figure out what they have just witnessed and they don't know how to respond to it.

"Wh-what just happened?" Maggie asks Alex.

-

It's been three months ever since the Daxamite invasion and the dynamic duo have been leaning one each other when they needed to. Wether it was the need of a hug, a talk, or even just someone they trust to see vulnerable.

They're even getting a monument to them.

The two of them later return to the DEO to see Winn there waiting for them.

"Cool car chase. Very fast, very furious." Winn congratulates the two of them.

"Come on, I know you can do better than that, Winn." Peter tells him.

"Any luck on the one who got away?" Kara asks.

"Nothing. But that truck was filled of aluminum tubing, which doesn't seem like much until you use it to build an illegal nuclear centrifuge." Winn tells them.

"Well, then, we're gonna have to find him. Make sure he doesn't plan a second attack." Kara says and turns to Peter and Winn. "You two, we still up for _Jurassic Park _tonight at my place? I got the go-go from James."

"Try and stop me." Winn agrees.

"I'll bring the snacks." Peter offers and they head out for the night. "Still can't believe you've never seen a single _Jurassic Park_."

"Some people like to go outside during childhood." Kara quips.

"Oh, you did _not_ go there." Peter dares. "I grew up surrounded by a forest, forget me going outside, I lived outside." He states as they leave.

"Has something being going on with them recently?" Alex asks J'onn, knowing he can at least read them.

"I honestly don't know. _We be fast, and they be slow_." J'onn quotes what they said and is just as confused, and with his mind mentally blocked, he can't read Peter. And there's no real reason to anyway.

-

The next day, Kara and James learns that Morgan Edge, a big business owner, is planning on buying CatCo all because Lena and James pushed him during a business meeting.

Winn was even able to get a lead on the man who got away.

"Meet Robert DuBois. Goes by Bloodsport, which is not any sport I've heard of." Winn says as his information come sup.

"What do we know?" Peter asks.

"You remember those bombings at City Hall, a few years ago?" Winn asks back and that being the one thing Jameson has made sure Peter never forgot. "That was him. And, he's been AWOL ever since."

"It shows here he's ex-military." Kara adds.

"Where was he last stationed?" Alex asks.

"Fort Harrison. Like twenty minutes outside the city. Worked security detail." Winn answers.

"That means he'd have knowledge of all the ins and outs of the place." Peter adds. "Sneak around, locate weapons, technology, even use some blind spots."

"Winn, call his CO. See what they know about him." Kara asks of him and he gets on it.

"Okay, the base server is down. This system is scrambled. Somebody hacked it." Winn warns them.

"We've got this." Kara promises and looks to Peter.

"Race ya." Peter dares as he walks off as his suit forms around him and he takes off.

"You're on." Kara agrees and follows after him.

"Okay, I'm not the only one seeing it, right?" Alex asks the group.

-

Kara and Peter arrive and they see they were attacked with General Lane down on the ground.

"Skirt, you see anything inside?" Peter asks her and Kara uses her x-ray vision to see its lead.

"No, the buildings are encased in lead." Kara answers as they enter and start looking around.

"I'm not picking up anything on my scanners." Peter tells her when his senses alert him of something before he grabs Kara and drops to the ground just in time to avoid a blast coming out of nowhere.

Two soldiers come in and get hit by the blast that just misses them.

The gun shoots at them again and Peter shields them with his holo-shield and Kara uses her heat vision to try and stop it only to cause it to become visible.

"Help me!" The soldiers plead to them and the watch him trying to escape.

"I've got him, you get them." Peter tells Kara and runs off.

Kara runs over and kneels down to the injured men. "It's okay. I've got you." She says and uses her powers to see he's going to be okay. "You have no internal injuries. You're gonna be okay."

Peter chases the man all the way until he reached the outside and sees he somehow vanished. "Disappearing acts. That's a new one."

-

"And just when exactly were you going to notify us that you had a Daxamite war ship in your possession? Alien artifacts are the DEO's purview." J'onn says oh the phone as he walks through the DEO. "You can rest assured I will talk to the President, General Lane. And if anything happens as a result of your overreach, you make my words, Shell have your stars." He promises as he hangs up.

"Respect!" Winn tells him.

"Whilst I appreciate the nod of confidence, Agent Schott, do you have any words that might actually help me?" J'onn asks him.

"Words, no. Pictures, yes." Winn says and throws up the pictures on the main screen. "I had the military supplier that DuBois robbed inventory what was taken. And turns out that it was not just aluminum rods."

"That's a high pressure regulator." J'onn sees. "The aluminum rods were just a cover. That was his real target."

"What would he want with that?" Kara wonders.

"Well, he also stole the cloaking device from the Daxamite ship." Winn informs them.

"Which explains how he was able to disappear on me." Peter adds.

"And how exactly do those two things go together?" J'onn asks them.

"Well, with the regulator, he just might be able to stabilize the internal pressure of an F-18 or a B-52 to withstand the force emitted by a cloaking device." Peter explains.

"Able to retrofit it into a fully cloaked aircraft." Alex continues. "Our equipment won't be able to detect that."

"Not even my scanners or Skirt's x-ray vision."

"He could drop a nuke on the city and nobody in National City would know he was there." Winn finishes.

"Agent Schott, I want every flight in and out of National City scanned for munitions. Air and space." J'onn tells him. "Alex, put your team on tactical alert and Parker notify Supergirl."

"On it." Alex says and heads off when J'onn stops Peter.

"Hey, before you go, I've been wanting to talk to you. What's going on between you and Supergirl recently?" J'onn asks him.

Peter let's out a small scoff while laughing. "There's nothing going on. Why do you ask?"

"No real reason. Rumors." J'onn explains and Peter just shrugs it off and walks away.

-

Kara was at her apartment working on the article for CatCo and has Cat on the television when Peter knocks and she lets him in.

"Good, you're here. What's the update on Bloodsport?" Kara asks him. "Do we know what he stole from the military base?"

"Basically everything that he needs to destroy the city and we won't even see it coming." Peter recaps to her.

"Well, that's not good. We better stop him before he does something." Kara comments on that news.

"We think that he has something planned for the unveiling at the waterfront. Boss man wants everyone there." Peter explains and thinks about what J'onn said. "You hear anything about rumors about us?"

Kara stops typing and looks up to him. "Rumors? About us?"

"J'onn said he's been hearing things around the DEO, I just wanted to know if you've heard any of them."

"No, I can't say I have," Kara replies and looks up at him. "What type of rumors would they even say?"

"I have no idea." Peter says as he makes his way out. "See you at the unveiling."

Kara smiles and readjusted her glasses as he leaves and she wonders what people are saying about them.

-

The next day, peer and Kara watch from atop of a building as J'onn and Alex are in the crowd.

"No sign of Bloodsport. It's all quiet up here." Peter tells them.

"We'll keep our eyes pealed." Kara promises. "How do you plan on spotting them?" She asks Peter

"My scanners are now detecting change in the air currents for any rapid movement. So we will be able to detect around them if they attack." Peter explains and makes sure his scans are working.

"_Ladies and gentlemen of National City, please welcome the chairwoman and CEO of L-Corp, Lena Luthor._"

"Now, I know you all didn't come here to see me. So, I'll start with the good stuff, and then I'll say just a few brief words." Lena promises and gets to it. "My fellow citizens of National City, the two who saved us all, Spider-Man and Supergirl." She says as they reveal the statue and it's a steel statue showing the two of the heroes side by side.

"Look at that, it only took fifteen years, and almost a dozen enemies." Peter comments and takes a close look at his statue. "Does my mask really make my head look that big?" He asks Kara.

"You're the only guy who would complain about having a big head at an honoring." Kara replies while laughing.

"I am so honored to be able to present this statue of our hometown heroes." Lena continues on. "Some of you must be thinking, I know. It's a cold day in hell, a Luther praising a Kryptonian and another super hero. But ever since I came here, they have been an inspiration to me. They've been mentors, and most importantly, friends."

"What do you two say you go down and join them?" J'onn asks the two.

They were about to do just that when Peter senses something coming when a explosion goes off and his senses indicate it came from the water.

"They're in a submarine." Peter says as he sees it's a low altitude attack.

More missiles come and hit the waterfront and it starts breaking.

"I'm getting flashbacks on something Lex once tried to do at the San Andreas fault." Peter says and lets out a quick laugh. "It was...stupid."

The two of them fly off and see the damage.

"_I cannot track that explosion to the source, you guys._" Winn informs them.

"No need. I've got my scanners searching the water for shifts in rapid movement now." Peter says as he sees something oddly like a whirlpool on its side being formed in the water. The propellor on the submarine.

"Got them." Peter says and the two of them fly off and dive into the water.

-

The two of them fly out to where the scanners are picking up the movement when the two of them hit into the submarine.

They start using their combined strength to push the submarine and they fire another missile. Getting an idea, (a stupid idea) Peter blasts off and shoots a web that luckily caught the missile and webbed the submarine, forcing the missile to slingshot back and causes the submarine to take a hit.

With them out of commission and off balance for a minute, the heroes swim underneath the submarine and se their combined strengths to push them upwards and to the surface.

The heroes use everything they have to keep the submarine in their hands and see that they saved everyone.

-

They got their man, and they learned that it seems he works for Edge and Lena decides to buy CatCo and beat him and the heroes pay them a visit.

"Ms. Luther...you finished with him?" Peter asks.

"He's all yours." Lena tells them and walks away.

"What are the two of you gonna do?" Edge asks them and the two just smile in response. Even though they couldn't see Peter's smile.

Peter webbed his arms and legs together and Kara flies him out to a cargo ship.

"The attack on the waterfront...we know it was you." Kara informs him. "To clear the way for your development."

"I mean, it was too obvious, since you are the only person who has anything to gain from the attack." Peter adds on since he's seen animals cover their tracks better.

"Yeah, well...you can't prove anything." Edge tells them and tries to stand while he's tied.

"Not yet we can't. But we see through you, Edge. National City is under our protection. And now you've got all of our attention." Kara promises.

"We have eyes everywhere. And one of them will be watching you, constantly." Peter promises and they get ready to leave. "Oh, that's going to dissolve in two hours." He says, referring to the webbing and they take off.

"Hey! You can't just leave me here!" Edge yells as they fly off still smirking at that.

-

Alex has asked J'onn if he would fill in for her father for the wedding and Winn has work he needs to finish and James is held up at CatCo so movie night is just Peter and Kara.

"How many of these movies did they make?" Kara asks as she looks at _The Lost World; Jurassic Park_, and they are up to the point where they get to the island and come across the heard of Stegosaurus'.

"Let's see, counting this trilogy and the newest one; _Jurassic World_, four." Peter says as he sits down with a bowl of popcorn with him.

"You know, you'd think by now, they'd know going to that island is a bad idea." Kara states.

"Technically, they said this is the second island." Peter corrects her as he takes a handful of popcorn. "The first Island was for the Park, the second one is for the babies to be born and moved to the park."

"Didn't they have eggs hatching in the first park?" Kara asks him while on the screen, Sara is petting the baby Stegosaurus.

Peter thinks and sees that is a plot hole. "Nice catch."


	42. Mind freak

"It is not a personal attack on your taste." Alex tells Maggie as they walk around the main room of the DEO.

"I wasn't even thinking that until you just suggested it." Maggie responds to her statement.

"It's a fact." Alex says and turns to Winn and Peter. "Guys, back me up."

"I don't think we should get involved." Winn tells them.

"And I just don't wanna." Peter admits as he focuses on the screens.

"Because you're on my side, right?" Maggie asks them.

"Oh, yeah, right." Alex scoffs and Winn is. "What? Wait...I saved your life."

"Yeah, but so has like everyone else." Winn says.

"Don't try to make him feel bad for siding with me." Maggie tells her.

"Peter, what about you?" Alex asks.

"Nope. That's a trap." Peter states, not wanting to get involved. "It's a bad choice from either end."

"What's all this about?" J'onn asks as he joins them.

"We can't agree on one very important wedding detail. Band or DJ." Alex expains to him.

"Well, the human mind reacts to music very much like other stimuli. Tastes, smells. If the song doesn't sound exactly the way you're used to hearing it, you enjoy it less, and see less likely to get jiggy on the dance floor." J'onn tells them. "I say DJ."

"J'onn, it's the 21st century. Nobody, and I mean not a single person on this planet, says _jiggy_." Peter informs him when Kara comes flying in.

"What was the general alert for?" Kara asks.

"Wait, you get the general alerts? That's just for the analysts and Spider-Man I think." Winn replies.

"No, I had them add Skirt to the district list." Peter tells him.

"Detective Sawyer brought this in this morning." J'onn says and Winn takes over.

"We analysts thought we might be able to see something the cops didn't." Winn explains to them and shows the security footage of someone robbing the banks.

"She hit two banks back to back. The guards are unconscious on the floor." Maggie explains.

"Any leads on how she took them out?" Peter asks.

"We thought it might be gas. But toxicity came back negative. According to report, she walked right in the front door. No weapons of any kind. Everyone just cleared out of her way, let her take whatever she wanted." J'onn explains when a alert goes off.

"We've got a silent alarm tripped at 25 and Cedar." Winn warns them and sees the guards and people are down.

"Looks like that's her." Kara sees.

-

The two heroes find her in the bank vault and she's packing money up in a gym bag.

"What did you do to them up there?" Kara asks her.

"I only wanted to play." She responds and looks to them. "But they didn't want to play with me."

"Yeah, I don't blame them." Peter responds and raises a repulser. "Don't move. You're coming with us."

"Oh, you think you're the cat and I'm the bird." She says and turns back while zipping the bag up. "You've got it backwards. You can join me. Maybe then you'd be happy."

Peter raises a brow, which in turn causes his mask eye to give a smirk look.

"Your priorities are seriously out of whack." Kara states.

"I know, right?" She asks and starts laughing out of nowhere.

"Drop the bag." Peter commands when his senses go off, except as he looks around the room, there's nothing there. The next thing he knows, he's out of the vault and outside on street on a cold, dark night. When he looks around, he hears sirens and looks down to his hand and sees he's only not wearing his suit, but there's blood all over his hands.

In reality, Maggie and the cops arrive and find Spider-Man and Supergirl in the bank vault and evacuates the bank to get them out.

-

"The scans of your vitals are coming up normal." Winn tells the two as they got back to the DEO.

"See, I told you, I'm fine. This is totally unnecessary." Kara tells them.

"None of the human victims remember what happened in there. Do you?" Maggie asks them.

"I don't know. I felt like the walls of the vaults were closing in, like I was suffocating." Kara says.

"Sounds like she made you feel claustrophobic. You used to have episodes like that sometimes when you first come to earth." Alex guesses.

"What about the Great Spider-Man? What she make you see?" Winn asks him.

Peter stares off into space as he remembers what it was he saw and doesn't know what to say. "I was in the vault one minute, the next I knew, I was outside on a dark night, sirens wailing, and I looked down to see...my hands had blood on them."

"Yikes. That's a terrifying image." Winn comments and is sorry for asking.

"I think she's using fears. That's the only way she could get trough my psychic blockade in my mind." Peter guesses, that wasn't a mental attack she used, it was almost like anxiety mixed with a mind attack. "We need to find out who she is and how we track her."

"Well, at the moment, you two are our best clue." J'onn says and starts using his powers on them.

"What are you doing?" Alex asks.

"I thought you couldn't get through their heads." Winn remembers.

"I can't, but I can scan their minds for residual psychic activity." J'onn explains and starts focusing.

"Just reminds me to get you a _World's best boss_ mug." Winn asks of him.

"Well, she's definitely a psychic, but she's not like me. There are traces of a particular type of pain if interference in your mind, the type only used by metahumans." J'onn sees.

"Okay, well, I'll start combing through the metahuman database." Winn says and goes to do just taht.

"In the meantime, I'll monitor potential targets for unusual activity." J'onn says.

"If we locate her, we can take her down." Kara promises.

"It's not safe." Alex tells them.

"She caught us off guard. We didn't expect...whatever it was." Kara says and they walk out as Kara pushes him to the side. "So, Spider-Man is afraid of the dark?"

"No, not exactly. I don't know what it was. It was like I was...reliving a bad memory. My hands were small when they had blood on them. I just don't know what that memory could be." Peter tells her.

-

They get a lead that she's going to hit a transport truck and they beat her to her car,

"Trying to sneak up on a psychic?" She asks them.

"Almost worked." Kara quips.

Peter sends a web at her when she sends a wave of energy, knocking he heroes off balance and sending the webbing into the ceiling.

"That...was a new feeling." Peter says while shaking his head.

She walks towards them when she stops. "Someone else has come to play."

"J'onn." They both say.

"Your friend should be careful." She tells them and starts to mentally fight off J'onn. "Just us three."

Peter sends a blast at her and Kara uses her freeze breath and the collision sends her into her car.

She gets back up and sends another psychic attack at them. "Mind over matter." Kara and Peter tries to fight off whatever she's doing and it's not working. "Fear is a powerful tool."

Kara starts to relive the day Krypton died while Peter looks around and sees he's once again back on that street.

Looking around, Peter looks and sees someone on the ground and he sees himself breathing heavily, he's panicking.

"_Peter..._" a familiar voice comes in and he doesn't know where it came from or who it is.

"_Murderer!_" More familiar and some unfamiliar voices cry out.

"_A freak!_"

"_You don't belong here!_"

"_Useless!_"

"_Disappointment!_"

Peter starts covering his ears a he gasps for air and tears start forming and he hears an adolescent voice whimpering from his mouth. But he also feels something growing inside of him...it's like a wave of hatred and it's growing as the anger rises within him.

"_A failure!_"

"_EVERYONE HATES YOU!!_"

"SHUT UP!!!" Peter yells to the voices when something goes flying off him that looked like a blue explosion as he passes out.

-

Peter later wakes up back in the DEO with a huge headache and no recollection on what memory that was.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hold her off." J'onn apologizes to the two. "She's more powerful than any psychic I have ever encountered."

"What happened this time?" Alex asks.

"Same as before." Kara answers and they look to Peter for his experience and he doesn't want to talk about it.

"I got our girl." Winn tells them and they turn to him. "Gayle Marsh, law-abiding Citizen Of Skokie, Illinois, until one day she snapped and went on a bank-robbing spree. Authorities nicknamed per _Psi_ after a string of psychologically enhanced robberies, which ravaged a series of small town banks throughout the Midwest a couple of months ago."

"And how does that help us?" Peter asks.

"Well, now that we know a little bit more, I thought I might start trying to adapt our psychic dampening technology to stop her." Winn explains.

"But we still need to know how she's infiltrating people's minds to target fears, so get started." J'onn tells him.

"I'll go update my suit and my...mind?" Peter guesses and heads off with Kara following.

"Hey, you okay?" She asks as they enter his labs.

"Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?" Peter assures and wonders.

"It's just...you didn't tell us what you saw back there, we heard you screaming and telling people to shut up." Kara explains why she's worried and Peter lets out a slow breath as he recalls what he saw.

"I don't know where I was, but it was the same as before. I was in the street, I heard someone who was hurt, I guess...and then I saw more and more blood on my hands. Like I killed someone." Peter explains while the memories flood back in and he rubs his hand against his head.

"Could it have been Hobgoblin?" Kara asks, remembering he had to kill his friend, Ned.

"No, I was younger then I was when he died. I was...maybe ten, possibly a little older. I was crying...I was alone, and...I heard voices." Peter says as his voice starts cracking as the voices come back.

Kara looks empathetic seeing he's about to break down as his hands are shaking nervously. "What did they say?"

"_Murderer_ being the first thing they said." Peter informs her and Kara is seriously confused about who would call him a murderer. "Some said I was a freak...that I didn't belong here. I'm useless. A disappointment...and everyone hates me." He says as he tries to remain calm when Kara just pulls him into a hug seeing he could use it.

"Okay, lets start to check some off that list." Kara states while Peter returns the hug, needing the support. "You save lives, daily. So you can't be a murderer. Sure, you might have abilities that some would consider freakish, but you own that freakish by again; saving lives. Meaning you're not useless. Nobody here believes you're a disappointment, so I don't know where you got that from. And everyone loves you, as Peter Parker and Spider-Man. So stop beating yourself up and do what you do best." She says when her phone rings and sees its work.

"Go. I'm a big boy, I can keep myself safe. Especially from my own demons." Peter promises.

"I'm sorry that you went through that." Kara apologizes.

"You went through the same." Peter points out as she leaves while laughing.

-

Gayle is now attacking another transport truck and the two heroes make their way there and is causing a wrecking ball to swing out of control.

Winn even got the psionic inhibitor ray to protect Kara and Peter and to take her down.

The two arrive and stop the wrecking ball from hitting a kid and her mother.

"Psi, stand down." Peter tells her and raises the ray he planted inside his repulsers the two heroes block her front and back. Before the ray could power up, Psi sends a psychic attack at Peter and it sends him flying down the street.

Kara flies after him and sees as he hits his head against a house and lands in the alley.

"Spider-Man, you okay?!" She asks him seeing he retracts his mask and he looks terrified.

"It was him...he's who I killed." Peter says as tears now form in his eyes in fear and shock.

"Peter, who?" Kara asks and kneels down next to him.

"Ben! My uncle. How could I forget that?!" Peter tells her as the memory comes flying back in his mind..

When Peter was fifteen years old, when his powers started to manifest, he and Ben had an argument ending with Peter storming off. A while after he left, Ben went looking for him and ended up getting healed at gun point.

Being Ben, he fought against the man but only ended up getting shot in the stomach and the mugger stole what he could before running off, leaving Ben on the sidewalk to bleed out.

That's how Peter found him in the raining dark night as nobody seemed to have and Peter held onto him and screamed for anyone to help.

But no help was coming as Peter just stood there in the pouring rain and cried out in agony until finally the police arrived when somebody heard his screaming.

"If it weren't for me, he'd be alive! I murdered him." Peter tells Kara as tears flood from his eyes.

"Peter! It wasn't your fault. Okay? I know you're not a murderer. Look me in the eyes and say that you're a murderer." Kara dares him and Peter looks up and his eyes are bloodshot red from the crying. "Think of all the people you've saved. You can't save everyone, but you save who you can anyway you possibly can. And right now, there are people who need you. We're here for each other. We're stronger together, remember?"

Peter starts to stop crying and sees what she's saying and remembers exactly that and forms his mask back on. "Let's get this freak." He says and they both take off.

Psi just puts everything in her car and gets ready to leave when Kara crashes into her engine,

"You're not going anywhere." Peter tells her and when Psi looks at him, before she does anything, he blasts her with a taser coil webbing that electrocutes her to the ground. "Brains over mind." He quipped to her.

-

The DEO came by and gave her a psychic dampening device on her head meaning she's not going to make anyone else face their fears.

Later that day, J'onn was at the alien bar and got a mental message from M'gann begging him to come to Mars.

—————

**_Okay, don't quote me on this, but I've been told by friends/family in the medical profession that there is something that can happen to some people where their brains block off certain memories or even alter them to protect the person._**

**_They don't know what it's called, and that's where internet was of use. Its called "intrusion errors" _****_when information that is related to the theme of a certain memory, but was not actually a part of the original episode, is altered and becomes the truth._**

**_Peter was so lost, alone, scared that his brain protected him by blocking that memory. And once it came back...well, you saw what happened._**

**_I wanted to do something different with this Peter. Make him strong, but not afraid to be weak kind of deal._**

**_And that blue explosion? That'll be explained soon._**


	43. Not as it seems

Peter was alone in his place when there was a knock at the door and he opens it to see J'onn.

"Bossman, what's up?" Peter asks.

"It's nothing. I just needed to talk to you. I have to go away for a few days. I'm gonna need you and Alex to manage things at the DEO until I get back." J'onn explains to him.

"Why? Where you going?" Peter wonders.

"Mars." J'onn replies.

Peter stares at him waiting for the punchline but nothing comes. "Mars?"

"M'gann sent me a message. She needs my help. The message was short, but urgent. I tired to make contact, but I couldn't reach her. But I can sense she's in danger." J'onn says as he looks around his home.

"Well, if you're going, I'm going with you." Peter tells him.

"I don't have you endanger your life for a fight that isn't yours."

"Your fights are my fights, J'onn." Peter informs him. "Besides, it's not like I have anyone waiting for me here or anything to do." He says and points around his home that was once a mess with wedding plans, which has all been thrown out, along with most of Gwen's old things. Last year, he had most of her stuff sent to her parents so they could decide what happened to it.

-

J'onn and Peter go to a storage compartment and J'onn shows him how they're getting to Mars, only to see a car.

"Is that a Jaguar XJS 1975?" Peter asks looking over it. "So is this what we're driving to your ship?"

"No, this is it." J'onn says as he gets inside.

"We're taking this to Mars?" Peter asks, wanting this clarified.

"Yes, we are." J'onn confirms and Peter just steps inside. "Careful with the leather there."

"Hey, I know how to be careful around cars. One of my uncle's favorite pastimes was showing me how to take them apart and put them back together." Peter says and looks for a seat belt. "Where are the seatbelts?'

"It's from a different era. I come from a race of shapeshifters. Why shouldn't our technology shapeshift?" J'onn asks as he plays the radio and the ship turns into an actual spaceship and they take off to Mars.

-

Once they arrived, they flew past the mars rover as they go into the caves with J'onn leading the way.

They keep walking, preparing for something to happen and find their way to a secret cave where they come across M'gann.

"J'onn. You came." M'gann sees, happy to see him and they both hug. "I wasn't sure that you would."

"I'd do anything for you, M'gann. You know that." J'onn says and M'gann notices Peter came with.

"Peter, you didn't have to-" M'gann was gonna says when Peter interrupted her.

"I was more than happy to come help a friend in need. Besides, there was nothing good on T.V. tonight." Peter jokes when several White Martians approach them.

"Till'all." M'gann says, with a warning voice as they all turn into human shapes.

"If he's worried about the sight of White Martians, he came to the wrong planet." Till'all tells him.

"Meet Till'all, one of our best fighters, but his bedside manner could use some work. And N'keyy, a new recruit." M'gann introduces them when a younger Martian approaches them.

"It's an honor, J'onn J'onzz. M'gann's told us about you and how you inspired her to rise up." N'keyy says while shaking his hand.

"Enough." Till'all interrupts them and walks up to them. "We've already wasted a day trying to bring him here."

"Waisted? We flew halfway across the solar system to get here to help you. It's not like we took the scenic route." Peter tells him.

"What's going on that you had to reach out, M'gann?" J'onn asks.

"We recently stormed a White Martians base near the D'ori'i crater. There was a prison camp there for Green Martians." M'gann explains to him.

"This one was still in operation." Till'all adds on.

"Wait, there are others?" Peter asks.

"That's impossible. I'm the last Green Martian." J'onn tells them.

"No, there's another." M'gann was and Peter bites his tongue to not say anything about the _Star Wars_ reference. "I brought you here because I didn't think you'd believe me unless you saw this for yourself." She explains and moves J'onn to a monitor and they see an elder Martian and J'onn looks shocked.

"J'onn, you know him?" Peter asks, seeing his expression.

"It's my father." J'onn tells him. "He's alive. My wife, my daughters?" He asks M'gann and sees they're dead.

"So they kept him and only him alive for hundreds of years? Why would they do that?" Peter now asks M'gann.

"Myr'nn J'onzz is the high religious leader of the Green Martians. Not even the worst of the Whites would kill the prime servant of H'ronmeer." M'gann explains.

"Instead they sentenced him to a fate worse than death. Alone for centuries, thinking he was the last of his kind. Of his people!" J'onn yells angrily.

"Soon they'll all be dead. We're running out of time." Till'all interrupts.

"What's that mean?" Peter asks.

"We believe your father knows how to find the Staff of Kolar." M'gann tells J'onn.

"The Staff of what?" Peter questions.

"Kolar. It's a myth, a parable." J'onn explains. "My father used to tell me stories about it. _Be a good boy or H'ronmeer will strike you down_. It isn't real."

"It is real. And the White Martians have found out where it's buried." M'gann tells J'onn.

"The staff of your god H'ronmeer is a psychic weapon. Which means that if the Whites find it they can track down every resistance fighter and kill us where we stand. We'd be helpless." Till'all adds.

"We raided their base, hoping to find the staff'a location but they had already moved on. Your father had been left behind." N'keyy explains. "They didn't realize how valuable he would be to us."

"Valuable? What are you talking about?" J'onn asks as he's sorta freakin' out.

"We believe he knows where the Whites are planning to dig." M'gann explains.

"So, why doesn't he just tell you where it is?" Peter asks.

"He's closed his mind to us, completely. We can't read him." M'gann responds.

"He is willing to let us die and he calls himself a man of God." Till'all states.

"That man of God was tortured for centuries by your people." J'onn reminds the White.

"Then you understand what is at stake. If we don't find the staff first, our resistance is finished, and then the monsters that slaughtered your people get this planet, once and for all." Till'all replies.

"We need you to go to your father, J'onn. Convince him to help us, and then we can save Mars. Together." M'gann explains why they sent for him.

J'onn turns into his Martian form and enters the room with him.

"I'm praying. Leave me be." Myr'nn tells him, not looking in his direction.

"I think that this time H'ronmeer will allow you a moment of personal indulgence." J'onn replies as he walks in front of his father to show his face. "It's me, father. It's J'onn."

Myr'nn doesn't exactly look happy and more mad.

"You're angry with me...for abandoning you as you should be. I know how you must have felt, alone all these years, thinking you'd never see another Green Martian, thinking our entire family had been destroyed." J'onn tells him and Myr'nn seems mad still as he places a hand on his son's face and removes it.

"You really thought such a trick would work on me?" Myr'nn asks in annoyance, believing this is a White Martian and not his son. "I survived two centuries of imprisonment and torture...alone. So, if you think exploiting the form of my dead son will break me, you are a fool. I will never tell you where the Staff of Kolar is."

"Father, it's me, J'onn. I lived." J'onn tries getting through to his father. "I fled to earth, I survived."

Myr'nn just chuckled and drops his hood. "You give yourself away, White. My son would never have fled."

J'onn walks out and leaves his father as Peter and the others watched the whole interaction from the monitor they have on the room.

"That did not go so well." Peter comments.

"I don't understand why he couldn't sense me. He couldn't see me." J'onn replies as he returns to his Hank form.

"Well, he's been imprisoned for a long time. He probably expects more tricks than truth." Peter guesses.

"Enough of this. I'm going in." Till'all says and M'gann stops him.

"You will not." She warns him.

"If the Green won't share the information willingly, we'll have to invoke the right of Tyagar and take it by force." Till'all tells her.

"Sorry, what's Tyagar?" Peter asks.

"It will allow him to force through my father's mental block, not unlike what you have, and show him where the Staff is." J'onn explains.

"What would it do to him?" Peter wonders.

"It could possibly kill him." M'gann informs him.

"We don't have a choice." Till'all states.

Peter raises a repulser to stop him. "There's always another way, it's just a matter of if you're willing to find it."

"Our survival depends on getting this information." Till'all replies.

"Is that all you care about? Survival?" J'onn asks.

"I swore to die fighting for this resistance. But I am not gonna die standing here waiting." Till'all says and goes to move past J'onn when he stops the White.

"You think you have what it takes to break my father's mind?" J'onn asks him. "More powerful Martians than you have tried, Boy."

"Enough." M'gann stops the two. "Till'all is right about one thing. If we don't find the Staff, we're finished. So you have to do this, J'onn. You have to get through to your father. Can you?"

"I can. And I will." J'onn promises.

"Good. Than hurry. Because time is running out." M'gann says as they all start walking around leaving J'onn and Peter.

"Peter, you ever wonder what your parents would say to you if they could see you now, after all this time? What they'd think of the person you've become?" J'onn asks while looking at his father.

Peter thinks for a minute and looks to the monitor himself. "I never gave them much thought recent years. Especially since I learned I'm half Kryptonian. But I know it'd be a bit of a mixture of emotions. First, they'd probably feel shocked. Second, they'd feel angry I put my life in danger regularly. Third, they'd be proud of what I've been doing with my life."

"Yeah, I'd think the same, and now I got the chance to ask. My father thinks I'm a coward." J'onn says and looks down from the monitor.

"Then he doesn't know who you are. Because the man who I've known for years has dedicated his entire life to making sure that what happened to his home was never repeated. So in your own words, _grow a pair_. And get in there and show him who you really are." Peter tells him and J'onn gets up to do just that.

This time he goes in as his human form.

"One thing I'll give you Whites, you don't take _no_ for an answer." Myr'nn says and again without looking and his hood back up.

"As I told you before, father, I am not a White Martian." J'onn says and his father looks to see his human form.

"Or even a Green Martian, it seems." Myr'nn says and drops his hood before rising up to face him. "It is the custom of my people to take the shape of our guests for your comfort if not for my own." He says before turning into a human form.

"I am well aware of our Martian customs and lore." J'onn replies.

"Mars was once a paradise. But H'ronmeer wanted to test his children. Phobos and Deimos. To be worthy of it. So he offered them two gifts." Myr'nn says.

"A book of sacred symbols on morals that govern Martian life, and the Staff, a weapon." Says J'onn.

"The symbols could be shared but the Staff wielded by only one."

"Deimos chose the symbols. Phobos chose the Staff. He was the first White Martian."

"H'ronmeer was furious that his son would choose destruction over knowledge. And so, Phobos was banished to the underworld. But his descendants clawed their way back and slaughtered my people."

"_Our_ people. I _am_ your son." J'onn tries to explain to his father.

"H'ronmeer buried the staff for a reason. The Whites disgraced his name by slaughtering my people. I will serve my God by refusing to let you use his Staff to slaughter each other too."

J'onn sees its gonna take some more time to get through to his father when he hears repulser fire coming in followed by Peter running into the room.

"Hey, quick heads up. We should finish this reunion somewhere there are less rebel Martians willing to kill him." Peter says sarcastically calm.

"I am not going anywhere with you people." Myr'nn says as the Till'all comes in and Peter uses his mechanical arms to push him out and they keep the doors closed.

"Sadly, I don't think you have much of a choice." Peter says and turns to J'onn. "Where can we go?"

"Home." J'onn answers and they drag his father along.

-

They return to their Mars home and see the place is rundown over the hundreds of years of nobody living here.

"This is where you lived?" Peter asks looking around at the place that's covered in sand.

"No, it was mine." Myr'nn tells him before looking to J'onn. "How dare you? How dare you bring he here?" He asks before slapping his son across the face. "It was one thing to take my son's form but to bring me back here, to the place where your people stole our lives from us."

"I brought you here to prove it." J'onn explains, ignoring the slap even though it hurt mentally and physically. "If I wasn't your son, how would I know this place?"

"You've done...what your people couldn't do for over two centuries. You broke me." Myr'nn tells him as his voice cracks. "So kill me if you want, but until you do, I will spend my final moments praying for the ruins of my slaughtered family." He says as he walks off and kneels down in the dirt and starts praying again.

"He about I give it a shot?" Peter offers to J'onn and goes up to his father. "I'm...sorry to interrupt your prayers but I think it's important you hear what I have to say."

"What is left to say?" Myr'nn asks him.

"Look at me." Peter asks of him as he kneels down in front of him. "I'm not a White Martian. You can sense that, feel a disturbance or something." He asks and Myr'nn places his hand to Peter's head and Peter allows him through the mental blockade he has. If he focuses hard enough, he can allow him in for a second.

"You're born of Kryptonian and human." Myr'nn can see as far as that.

"Exactly. I'm a hybrid. Half of me comes from a dead planet and the other half had to blend in to survive. Just like you." Peter tells him.

"Krypton is gone. But my world remains, and every day for two hundred years, I have been forced to remember the horror of what happened to my people." Myr'nn says.

"Yeah, I can relate. I lost my family on earth. I used to think of them a lot." Peter tells him.

"There is no future for Mars."

"Not for Green Martians, no. But this is bigger than you. This is about your faith."

"What do you know of my god?"

"I overheard you talking to J'onn earlier." Peter confesses, even though it wasn't overhearing more of eavesdropping. "H'ronmeer tests us. This is your test. Your chance to save the planet. Not for your people, but for other people who want to be better than the ones that came before. I don't blame you for not wanting to believe that J'onn is your son. I don't blame you for not wanting to open your mind because if it wasn't true..."

"It would be like loosing him all over again." Myr'nn finishes for him.

"Exactly. But whether or not you believe he is J'onn, he wants to save Mars." Peter says as J'onn apraoches the two of them. "So please, open your mind just a little. Give him a chance." He asks and Myr'nn turns to J'onn.

"May I?" J'onn ask as Myr'nn and him connect their minds as the room gets clear of dust and looks like it did over two hundred years ago. "This is my favorite memory. This is our home, father. I haven't thought about this in a long time. Can you see it?"

"I see it. I remember it." Myr'nn says as two children Green Martians come giggling down the stairs. "K'hymm, T'ania."

"My daughters. Your granddaughters." J'onn says and even Peter smiles at the two children as they're playing around the room.

"They're beautiful, J'onn." Peter says as he breaks up a little as this peaceful environment is as it is now.

"They were excited about something. They were terrible at keeping secrets." J'onn tells him.

"Wh-what do they know?" Peter wonders.

"That I had left worship early to surprise J'onn." Myr'nn explains as the younger him comes in through the doors.

"K'hymm, T'ania. Look at you two. You're getting much bigger, Kim. T'ania, give me that smile. Yes." The memory of Myr'nn says as the two children Martians giggle and laugh. "Does he know?" He asks the two and they nod their head. "Daddy doesn't know, does he?"

Just then, J'onn's memory version came into the room and sees them and laughs.

"Did they tell you?" Myr'nn asks J'onn who laughs and hugs his father.

"You came." J'onn says.

"Yes, I did. Happy birthday, my son."

"Thank you, father. Thank you. Thank you for coming. You falsely kept a secret." J'onn tells his daughters who just continue to laugh as the memory fades away and it returns to normal.

"J'onn. My son." Myr'nn says and this time, happily and engulfs his real son into a hug.

"Father! I missed you." J'onn replies.

Peter takes a minute to himself and wipes the tears away from both the reunion and the sweet memory.

"I'm so sorry for not believing you." Myr'nn apologizes as he cries.

"I'm the one that should be sorry." J'onn replies.

"How did you survive?" Myr'nn asks him. "Why did you come back here?"

"The staff, father. There's still time." J'onn says when Peter senses the others have caught up to them.

"No, there isn't." Till'all says. "But we need the staff. Now."

"J'onn, it's okay." Myr'nn assures him and approaches the Whites. "The staff isn't far. They're taking it to the hive below the L'oren crater."

"Let's go." J'onn says and they all leave the home to fight.

-

In the cavern, the Whites discovered the staff and are approaching them when they hear _Hooked on a Feeling _being played and they turn to see Peter in the spaceship in its car form.

"Hey, guys. I'm sorry to bother your...stick worshiping. I've seen weirder, sadly. But, I think I took a wrong turn at Jupiter and...can any of you give me directions back to Earth?" Peter asks and the White Martians growl at him as he exits the car. "You know, I thought I took the wrong Hyperspace route, and my GPS doesn't work down here and it keeps trying to get me to walk into a trap. You might wanna check where you turn closely."

As they were distracted, the resistance members come flying down in their Green forms. Peter then activates his repulsers and uses them to send two white Martians flying.

J'onn and M'gann fight close as two Martians go for the staff and Peter stops one of them, only for the other to get it and start using it against the resistance.

"Oh, no you don't." Peter says as he webs the staff and yanks it towards him and spins it in his arms.

In the car, J'onn transforms it back into a ship as it keeps playing the song and aims at the Martians. "This is for my people." He says before he starts to blast them and Peter spins the staff around and uses it to finish off the remaining Whites.

The resistance members start getting back up now the effects are over with and Peter hands the staff to Till'all.

"Thank you." Till'all says to Peter.

"This is now in the hands of the resistance." Peter says as he hands the staff to M'gann.

-

They return to their base where Myr'nn was waiting for them and they hand the staff to him.

"H'ronmeer's Staff, Father." J'onn says while handing it to him.

"It's one think to dedicate your life to god, it's another thing to see God's grace in person." Myr'nn says.

"So what happens to it now?" N'keyy asks.

"I suppose it's up to them." Till'all guesses.

"Us?" Peter asks.

"I saw what the staff did back there. It's too powerful of a weapon for either side to have. Take it to earth. Bury it. If we're gonna win this planet, we have to be better than our enemies." Till'all explains to them. "Find another way."

"I underestimated you." J'onn realizes.

"And I you." Till'all says as they head out to keep fighting their war.

"So, what are we gonna do about your dad?" Peter wonders as they look at him and it seems J'onn already has an idea.

-

They park the car back in the storage and open the hood for Myr'nn to step out.

"Thank you, son." Myr'nn says as they head outside and Myr'nn sees earth for the first time. "So this is earth."

"This isn't exactly the nicest place." Peter admits since there's nothing but trash, few abandoned buildings and the highways.

"I don't know, I rather like it." Myr'nn says as he sees some grass and is amazed by it.

J'onn quickly turns to Peter to give his thanks. "You know, I'm not sure I could have done this without your help."

"Nah, you could've. I just really wanted something to do, there wasn't anythinggoing on." Peter states seeing a day on Mars beats boredom at home is a easy competition. "Besides, you're the strongest person I've known, and you know that's saying something. I may have lost two fathers, but I gained a pretty amazing one at the same time."

J'onn smiles and hugs Peter. "I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"You got it, Bossman." Peter says and turns to Myr'nn as his suit forms around him once more. "Welcome to Earth, mr. J'onzz. You raised an amazing man." He says and closes his mask before using his repulsers and takes to the skies.

"Can everyone on this planet do that?" Myr'nn asks J'onn.

"No, he's a special one." J'onn replies and the two start walking off.

"So, what do we do now?" Myr'nn asks.

"We go home, father. We go home." J'onn says as he leads the way.


	44. The toy master

"I know some of you are scared. I know some of you have never done this before. I know some of you are ready to get out there and prove yourselves. But just remember why we do this. We do this for the people." Kara tells the group as they're all lined up.

For karaoke night.

"_Well, now, don't you tell me to smile. Maybe stick around. Make it work your while. Got numbers behind what you can dial. Maybe it's because we're so versatile._" Kara sings on the stage at the alien bar. "_Style profile, I said. It always brings be back. When I hear ooh, child. From the Hudson River to the Nile I run the marathon. To the very last mile._" She says before she breaks into a robot dance and everyone laughs at that.

Next up, James Olson. "_What went wrong? Baby, seemed like we were going to take this further. And further. Same old song. And the juice we got from the squeeze wasn't worth it._"

"Take your shirt off!" Winn screams jokingly.

Next up being Alex. "_No one can move me the way that you do. Nothing erases the feeling between me and you. I drove all night to get to you._" She sings and Peter was told that she and Maggie broke up while he was on Mars and she doesn't seem to be over it quite yet.

J'onn next, and this should be fun. "_I get so emotional, Baby. Ain't it shocking...what love can do?_ Here we go. Come on, pops!" He encourages Myr'nn to join in.

"_Don't you know, we're caught in a trap. I can't walk out. Because I love you too much, baby._" Myr'nn sings and everyone cheers him on. Afterwards, he moves down and J'onn hugs his father who's out of breath.

"See, I told you, you had nothing to worry about." J'onn assures him.

"Karaoke is not for the weak. It requires either great courage or a complete lack of shame." Myr'nn tells them as he sits down. "But I like it."

"Hey, how about you, Pete?" Winn asks the Spider-Man.

"N, to the, O. No." Peter answers them not wanting to sing. "Not happening."

"Come on, Peter!" Kara says, tries getting him to do it and remembers how well his doppelgänger sang.

"I made it perfectly clear that you will _never_ hear me singing." Peter reminds J'onn and Winn looks to the television to see his father the Toymaker has been found dead in prison.

-

"Winslow Schott, Sr. was a man with many demons. As we lay him to rest, we may not celebrate his life, but we can examine it, and perhaps forgive a troubled soul it's transgressions. Would anyone care to speak on behalf of the deceased?" The priest asks at the funeral and everyone is there for Winn and he lowers his casket down and Winn throws some dirt onto it in anger of his father.

As Winn looked away, he sees his mother has returned and wants to make up for lost years when Peter's senses go off and he turns to the casket and even Kara hears a chiming tune.

"Everyone, get down!" Peter yells and everyone moves out of the way just in time for the casket to explode.

Thankfully, nobody was hurt as everyone got back up.

"Bastard always wanted to go out with a bang." Winn's mother, Mary, states.

-

They bring everyone to the DEO to make sure they're okay and no head trauma, nothing life threatening.

"I hate to ask, but I have to." Kara says to Winn.

"He's dead, guys." Winn assures them. "Look, I had the warden and two separate medical examiners sign off on the body. I had them cross check his dental records and his fingerprints, just to be sure. The dude in the box was my father."

"So why blow himself up at his own funeral?" Peter wonders.

"Maybe for the headline." James guesses.

"Yeah. _Toyman's last trick_. Sounds about right." Winn agrees with that.

"I would read that, even if it was a _Daily Bugle_ paper." Peter admits.

"I still think we should run a full mass spectrometry on the explosive residue, Winn." J'onn says as he approaches them. "It may tell us who's helping your father."

"No one is helping him!" Winn states. "Seriously, he was a crazy person. Crazy people do crazy things. Like, I don't know, mass murder."

"Well, I'm happy to report Mary has a clean bill of health." Alex tells them and looks to Winn. "She wants to talk to you."

"She's had twenty years to talk." Winn say as Myr'nn approaches them.

"My son, may I borrow gen of your earth dollars? The strike team tackled the delivery man when he entered the lobby, I think I should tip him well." Myr'nn asks and Peter Let's a small chuckle escape to that news, loving J'onn's father.

"I'm loving him." Peter tells Kara who agrees with that. Myr'nn is a nice guy who just needs to get used to their Earth customs.

Mary comes down to find Winn and everyone scatters to give them privacy.

"So you work with Supergirl and Spider-Man. You should sit up straight, be proud." Mary tells her son.

"You cannot be down here." Winn tells her.

"Please. If anyone asks, I'm just looking for the bathroom." Mary says looking around the monitor room.

"It's around the corner to the left, Okay, bye now." Winn tells her and points in the direction.

"Yeah, I tried that one, but it was closed for _enhanced interrogation_." Mary jokes and sees several agents look to her. "Kidding. Just kidding."

"You think this is funny?" Winn asks her.

"Oh, a little gallows humor never killed anyone. Well, except for the fellas hanging from the gallows." Mary guesses.

"What do you want?" Winn asks and waits for a response and brings her somewhere private.

"I just wanted to see your face, Winn. I wanted to hear your voice, I wanted my son back. I have spent twenty years imagining this moment and now I...leaving you, it gutted me. And I've carried that with me every day of my life, but I had to, Winn. Because your father-" Mary was explaining to him.

"Oh, let me guess. He threatened your life." Winn guesses.

"No, Winn. He threatened yours. He told me if I went near you, ever, that he would kill you. And when he died, I thought it was safe. But I was wrong, you're still in danger."

"I don't believe you."

"You saw what your father did at his own funeral."

"I saw the last grasping prank of a lunatic. And now, what I'm hearing is an excuse. Twenty years in the making, Hey, I had twenty years to think, too. You wanna know what I think about the most? It's the night dad finally snapped. And I'm sitting in the police station, freezing cold, because I'm in my pajamas. When the police came and picked me up from home, I was asleep. In bed alone. And the nice officer, he drapes the coat over my shoulders. I feel a little better. So I'm sitting there, and my cold feet are dangling in the air, and I'm waiting. I'm waiting for my mom to pick me up. 'Cause they said that they called you. They said it was just gonna be like an hour, and then they'd explain everything. Then two hours, then it was the next morning. When I lie in bed at night, staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep, staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep, I'm not wondering why dad snapped. That's not what haunts me. What haunts me is you. You, who left me, when I needed you the most and no explanation."

"I'm so sorry."

"I don't care anymore. You wanna keep me safe? Great. You know what you should do? Leave again." Winn tells her.

-

Upstairs, Peter was sensing something was coming when he and Kara go to the balcony and see...sky writing.

"What is that?" James asks, just as confused.

"It's a message for me." Mary explains as she and Winn see it.

**Surrender Mary**

"Is that a wicked witch?" Kara asks when Peter uses his mask to get a close look at what it is.

"No. It's her flying monkeys." Peter says as the robot monkeys swarm the DEO.

Peter and Kara get to work fast and take them all down as Winn gets Mary somewhere safe.

Peter quickly uses an EMP blast to shut most of them down as J'onn crushes and smashes them.

Kara and Peter start working back to back and use their lasers to take them down, they then take to the air in sync and spin around and punch the rest of them, destroying them all.

"This is your job?" Mary asks Winn. "This is?"

-

They start picking up the robots to figure out exactly what's happening and where they came from.

"Well, your Mom's right. Somebody is definitely helping your dad out." Peter tells Winn.

"I just honestly wish she would leave." Winn says as he drops the parts on the table. "Like, who does she think she is anyway? She doesn't get to walk back into my life after twenty years. I did not get a say in her walking out. I definitely get a say in her walking back in."

"At least you have somebody who wants to know you." Peter tells him.

"What, you think I should?" Winn asks him. "No, don't think that I should."

"Buddy, it doesn't matter what I think, but about what you need." Peter tells him.

"Even if my dad had threatened to kill me, she could have done a thousand other things. Gone to the police, the FBI. No, instead, she decided to abandon me. And now she has do deal with the consequences. If she just stayed, then maybe...we could have had a great relationship."

"Let me stop you right there, and say that _what ifs_ are a thought excersise to make you mad at yourself and others." Peter informs him. "What if my parents never left the day that they did? They would be alive and I'd have them right here. What if I didn't walk out on my uncle and he never got shot? What if I never told my aunt my secret? She could still have had that heart attack. But I thought it was because I told her. What if I was faster that one day? Gwen would still be alive. And when she died, something snapped. I blamed myself because there was no one else left to blame. But I got over it, took some time, and me finally letting go of the past. We can't change the past, but we can alter our future. It's up to you how to change it."

-

Winn decides to give her a chance and the two of them start to find their way through the monkeys to see who made it.

They kept taking it apart when Mary goes to take a break and nobody believed that and later a video message comes in.

"_I have your mother, but you can trade your life for hers. She's hanging Alejandro at the old Wiggins Game Company factory. But hurry, junior, the pressure is on_." Someone says and they see Mary's trapped inside some claw.

"_Winn, don't come here._" Mary tells him when the camera shuts off.

"We'll go." Peter says and Kara is all for it.

"Not without me." Winn says.

"That's what she wants." J'onn reminds him.

"That's my mother, I have to help." Winn says. "I've been fighting the part of me that's my dad, but now I can use it."

-

They make it to the warehouse and see a lot of toys everywhere.

"Any ideas?" James asks.

"She was in the claw apparatus. Suspended from the floor." Peter says as he goes over the footage as they walk through the halls and his senses go off.

They turn and see airplanes flying at them and it explodes, sending Winn and James flying.

"We've got this. Find Mary." Kara tells them and the two use their lasers and strength to fight them off.

"_Welcome, Welcome. To the Willard Walter Wiggins Game Company._" The woman from the video says through the speakers as they finish the planes. "_So glad junior brought his friends._" She says and Kara spots her.

"I see her." Kara says and walks towards her.

"_Heat vision, freeze breath, and so many points of articulation? I think I'll keep you._" She tells Kara when she gets trapped in a package. She tries using her powers to get out and it doesn't work. "_It's so rare to find a vintage superhero in mint condition._"

Peter goes to help her when his senses go off and he turns to see a lifesize T-Rex. "Seriously?!" Peter asks, not seeing how that's possible even for a toy.

The dinosaur goes in to bite him and Peter dodges the attack.

He shoots out a web and tries to pull the Rex but it's too late as it spins and sends Peter flying around, upside to that he was knocked into Kara, getting her out of the packaging.

Peter gets a new idea and shoots a web before passing it to Kara. "You remember that one scene in _Empire strikes back_?" He asks her and Kara understands his plan as she and him spin in opposite directions and tie the dinosaur up by the legs.

By the time they found Winn, he saved his mother and took down the crazy woman.

"Oh, hey." Winn greets and they see his hand is cut.

-

After that, they're all back at karaoke night as Winn and Mary are singing _Take on me _together and everyone is still begging for Peter to sing.

"I can be drunk out of my skin, and you still won't talk me into it." Peter informs them.

"How about we do duets?" James asks.

"Not on your life, Shiny." Peter tells the man, giving him a Guardian nickname.

"Come on! I'll do it with you." Kara offers and gets up to drag him with.

"Ooh, I have the perfect song." Alex says and gets up.

"This is gonna go badly." Peter predicts and finally gives in as he and Kara climb up on the stage.

As the song comes up, Peter decides to start them off. "_Face to face and heart to heart. We're so close, yet so far apart. I close my eyes I look away. That's just because I'm not okay."_

"_But I hold on, I stay strong. Wondering if we still belong_." Kara does the next verse.

"_Will we ever say the words we're feeling. Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls. Will we ever have a happy ending? Or will we forever only be pretending? Will we always always always be pretending_?" They both sing together and Peter is getting into it.

"_How long do I fantasize, make believe that it's still alive. Imagine that I am good enough. And we can choose the ones we love._" Peter sings.

"_But I hold on, I stay strong. Wondering if we still belong_." Kara sings again. "_Will we ever say the words we're feeling? Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls. Will we ever have a happy ending? Or will we forever only be pretending? Will we always always always be..."_

"_Keeping secrets safe. Every move we make. Seems like no one's letting go. And it's such a shame. Cause if you feel the same. How am I supposed to know?_" They both continue singing.

"_Will we ever say the words we're feeling? Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls. Will we ever have a happy ending Or will we forever only be pretending?_" Peter sings and then starts to read the lyrics a bit deeper and realizes what Alex was saying but doesn't focus on that.

"_Will we always always always be (pretending)? Will we always always always be (pretending)? Will we always always always be pretending?_" They both finish off.

Surprisingly to the group, Peter's voice is not half bad when he sings and everyone applauds the two of them.


	45. For the love of Rao

Kara got this pamphlet from a friend from work and it has a symbol for the Krypton god, Rao so she, James, Winn and Peter all leave to see what exactly is it and how they know who Rao is.

"Looks like a AA meeting." James comments looking around.

"Aliens Anonymous." Winn says as someone approaches them.

"Hi. Are you new here?" She asks them.

"Yeah." Kara decides to answer.

"Lucky you. My first meeting was transformative."

"So, what exactly...happens here?" Peter asks.

"Oh...it's more powerful if you experience it yourself. It's starting." She tells them and Peter looks around the room and feels like he knows these people.

"Welcome, children of Rao." An elder man, Coville, in the front greets them.

"This is starting to feel a little..." James starts off and can't find the right word.

"Cult-y?" Winn guesses.

"Yeah." James goes with that.

"We are here, all of us, by Their grace. We are here together, standing in the light, for just one reason. We are here because Spider-Man and Supergirl saved us." Coville says and lights a candle while the heroes looked shocked. "Let's us begin by reaffirming our faith. Though we go forth alone, sour soul unites under Rao's gladsome rays. For Rao sees all, feels all. His love is eternal. May Rao protect us so that we might protect others. Many of us don't get second chances in life. Many of us stay lost. And I'm not talking about driving around in circles because you are running out of gas and you have no GPS. I'm talking about spirituality lost. And needing to find your way back home. Like Olivia." He says and it's the child that greeted them.

She goes to the front of the room. "It was...it was spring break a few years ago when I caught my boyfriend cheating on me with my best friend. And I took it hard. I snuck into a rooftop party. I got totally wasted and I stood on the ledge as a joke. The next thing I knew I was falling. And as I fell, I thought, I hoped, if this is it, that it's quick. But it wasn't quick and that fall lasted an eternity. But the He caught me. I felt the wind as He brought me back to the ground with a web attached to a fire escape, and he told me that everything is going to be okay. Because of Spider-Man I realized I still deserved to be loved."

Peter listens and quickly tries to remember her since it must've been a few years since she said _on a web_. He uses repulsers and webs for backup nowadays.

"Do you remember saving her?" James asks Peter and he does.

"I remember about half of the people in here." Peter replies.

"And now, every day, our sister Olivia lives in the light of Rao's presence on Earth...the light that shines through Them." Coville says as Olivia takes a seat. "In the name of Them, our saviors...we give thanks."

"Wait, who are they praying to?" Winn wonders.

"I think it's us." Kara says as she remembers she saved several of the people in the room.

-

"Okay. So I ran facial recognition. Thomas Coville, 44 years old. Born and raised in National City. Definitely not an alien." Winn tells them as they filled everyone at the DEO in on what's happening.

"Any red flags, Agent Schott?" J'onn asks him. "Criminal record? Arrests?"

"He was pretty much a Boy Scout until about three years ago when his wife filed for divorce and then his life fell apart." Winn reads. "He was disbarred from practicing law after a string of misdemeanor convictions evictions for public drinking and disorderly conduct."

"I don't get how any of this connects to Supergirl or Spider-Man." Alex tells him.

"I don't remember saving him, nor does any of my equipment that records everything have sight of this guy." Peter says as he already ran him through his system and found nothing.

"And I would remember saving him." Kara says.

"That is right, yes, you two didn't save him as an individual. But I went over emergencies the two of you have intervened on together. And I dug deeper until I found he was on Flight 237." Winn tells them and shows the newspapers of the plane and they both remember that.

"It's the flight Alex was on that I helped save." Kara realizes.

"The night me and Supergirl first teamed up for the first time." Peter adds.

"So, now we know why Coville is the leader of a religion that worships the heroes of National City." J'onn replies.

"Except, it's not a religion . It's a cult. Taking the teachings of Rao and twisting them." Kara tells him.

"And where did he get his information from? I'm from Krypton and I don't know anything except for what Skirt tells me and what my holo-father knows." Peter wonders.

"Coville's handing out pamphlets and recruiting people that have been saved by us into his _Cult of Rao_. He's got to have a motive." Kara says and looks to Winn. "Can you keep digging on Coville?"

"I can dig it." Winn agrees to.

-

Later they get a report of a fire and the two heroes race to the scene.

Peter flies around the building and uses his foaming to take out the fire and Kara rescues anyone inside.

After taking care of the fire, Kara found one person who was close to death and looks to them happily.

"I was waiting for you." He tells the heroes before bowing to them.

Suddenly, Olivia runs up to them and engulfs the kid. "You did it, babe! She saved you!"

"I knew why would. I never lost faith."

"You're one of us now." Olivia tells him.

The two heroes are left to see that he started the fire to have the two of them save him.

"There has got to be something that we can do to stop him." Kara tells Peter.

"Well, he's protected by freedom of speech and religion." Peter tells her and Kara gets an idea to talk to Coville as Kara to see what she can do.

-

That went horribly as Coville was able to see right through Kara and knew she was Supergirl easily because he saw her on the seat of the plane.

He even has a crystal on Rao that Kara took back to the DEO after commanding that Coville stop having the meeting and she doesn't know if it worked or not.

"Our religion was so important on Krypton. Not just spiritually, but..it was our community." Kara tells Peter as she holds the crystal from Coville. "I didn't realize how much I missed it until I heard those payers again. But Coville's teachings are so misguided. I tired to tell him, but he only hears what he wants to hear."

"Seems to be the exact same with how I am with Jamison." Peter chuckles as he looks towards the _Daily Bugle_ building. "I save people, and all he sees is that I was there and makes the assumption that I'm the reason for it. And everyone just agreed with him. Spider-Man is bad, crime is here because Spider-Man is here. Sooner or later, people realized they can have their own opinions."

"How would you tell him that my sister was on a crashing plane and he just got lucky that I helped?" Kara wonders. "I can fight so many things, but I don't know how to fight someone's belief."

"That's one thing that blinds everyone. It's like when you learn your life long friend is a mass murderer. You don't want to believe it until you finally open their eyes. The things that we do, would seem miraculous to others who don't understand us." Peter guesses.

"My biology absorbs solar radiation at a different rate than humans. Your biology allows you to stick to things and gives you superhuman abilities. What part of that is miraculous?" Kara asks.

"Skirt, some people in this world, they need a symbol, a figure. Somebody to actually look up to, to believe in. Something they can see, touch, feel. And at least you have something from our home world back." Peter tells her as he looks over the crystal when it suddenly goes off and someone appears on a hologram.

"_Greetings friends, if you're watching me, you've received a collection of works and history of Krypton._"

"What's this?" Peter asks when Kara takes it and runs to Winn's lab.

"Winn, I need you to run a scan on a BetaHedron signature." Kara tells him.

"What's that?" Winn asks, not understanding.

"It's like the Omegahedron that powered Fort Rozz only smaller." She explains and he does a search and Peter waits for an explanation. "On Krypton, we used BetaHedrons to power probs that scientists would send out into space that can contain Kryptonian artifacts like this crystal, embedded with information about our history, religion, so other worlds would learn our culture."

"Oh, earth did the same thing with the Voyager probe." Winn informs her.

"Well, the Kryptonian probe must've landed on earth and this obelisk was in it. And Coville has it." Kara explains.

"Okay. So, you're saying that Coville has an unlimited power supply, with absolutely no idea what it's capable of?" Peter asks.

"Exactly." Kara replies.

"Oh, hey, found it." Winn says and then gets concerned.

"It's degrading." Peter sees on the data. "If it doesn't get stabilize it's gonna blow."

"Yeah, enough to take an entire city block." Winn agrees.

Kara then realizes what Coville is doing and that this is no accident. "He knows what it's capable of. He was willing to burn down a building for one recruit. Imagine how many he could get with a bomb. I'm going to the community center to find him."

"He's not there." Peter warns her.

"Where is he?" Kara asks.

"The stadium." Winn says and this just got a whole lot worse.

-

The two heroes fly off as fast as they can to stop the bomb and Coville.

"We're almost at the stadium. You sure that's where it's at?" Kara asks Winn.

"_Yes. And I checked attendance. The stadium is at full capacity._" Winn warns them.

"That's 15,000 people." Peter says as they fly off as fast as they can.

"_You guys have ten minutes to get everyone out of the stadium._" J'onn warns them.

"I'll evacuate, you get the bomb." Peter tells Kara and they split up.

Kara make to to the basement and finds Coville and the followers all kneeling where the bomb is. "Coville."

"Our prayers have been answered." Coville says and stands to face her. "Whatever you did to the BetaHedron, to the probe...you have to stop it now." Kara tells him.

"Don't you see the beauty? The same vessel that delivered Rao's word to Earth has now become an instrument for destruction." Coville explains his plan. "To give you the chance gimdeliver thousands of our ranks? A test to reaffirm to yourself what Rao sees in you."

"But Rao is peaceful. Rao would never aks his followers to endanger other people. What you are doing is an insult to him." Kara informs him.

"What we're doing is in service _of_ him. And in the two of you." Coville says and Kara goes to shut it down when she starts to feel weak and drops to the ground as she feels the power of Kryptonite.

-

"_Peter, Kara's being hit by kryptonite_." J'onn warns Peter.

"On it." Peter says and turns to the head security guard. "You need to get everyone out of here."

"We got a packed house, Spider-Man. You yell _bomb_ out here, people are going to get trampled." He informs him meaning that he needs to get down there and help Kara defuse the thing.

-

"_Skirt, we can't evacuate in time, I'm on my way to you now_." Peter tells Kara as she's trying to fight off the Kryptonite.

"We are all going to die." Kara tells them. "You need to shut it down."

"You said she would save us. That she would save everyone." Olivia tells Coville.

"And She will." Coville promises. "Those people up there, they need to be awoken. Only you can do that." He gells Kara who sees a nail on the floor and gets an idea. "You are the one to deliver Rao's light upon all of us."

Kara quickly cuts her hand thanks to the kryptonite. "Don't you see...I am no god." She tells him and shows that she's bleeding and everyone then begins to run away.

"I believed in you." Coville says and tries to shut the machine down seeing he was wrong. "That was supposed to turn it off. It's not turning off." He says and knows they're in trouble.

Peter comes flying in and quickly aims a EMP generator at the device. "Get away and get down." He warns Coville and blasts the device, causing it to shutdown.

"_It's stopped deteriorating, you did it._" Winn says and Peter runs up to Kara.

"Skirt, where is it?" Peter asks and Kara points to the probe.

"Inside." Kara says and Peter runs to the back and opens it to see...dirt.

"They put kryptonian soil on the probe." Peter says and sees that's where the kryptonite is coming from.

"_Get it away from her._" J'onn tells him and Peter throws it and destroys it with a blast.

"Whoo. That was a close one." Peter says and goes to Kara and they look to Coville.

-

Coville was able to be brought in on attempted terrorist attack.

But there's something below the surface that they don't know about.


	46. Guess who's back

Peter was roaming the halls of the DEO when he came across Myr'nn who seems to be either confused or lost.

"Myr'nn, sir, is everything okay?" Peter asks getting his attention.

"I would like to find the _b'rahh alcom_." Myr'nn explains to him.

"The...oh, bathroom." Peter translates.

"To relieve myself." Myr'nn agrees.

"Wait, you've been here for two weeks and you don't...forget it. I don't need to know the bathroom habits of Martian's. Okay, it's down the hall, around the corner and your third door to your left." Peter tells him and looks around. "We should really put up a few signs."

"May I go?" Myr'nn asks.

"Yeah, of course. You're not a prisoner here, Myr'nn, go whenever you need." Peter tells him.

"Thank you." Myr'nn says and runs off to find it.

Peter watches as he leaves and is confused. "That was weird. Even by my standards."

-

Peter walks to find J'onn.

"Hey, Bossman, listen, your dad just asked permission to use the bathroom. Is that...normal?" Peter asks him.

"Well, he's still getting used to things around here." J'onn explains.

"Yeah, but it was the way he said it and how relieved he was. I know he was a prisoner on Mars, I think that you should think about letting him out a bit more. Like on karaoke night." Peter explains when Winn and Kara comes in.

"I got your message." Kara tells Winn.

"Yes. Of course." Winn says and calls them over. "So, I'm not really quite sure what to make of it, but I thought you guys should see it." He explains and shows something that happened this morning. "So, the city sent out an exploratory team to investigate the effects of the submarine attack, and you can see that they found something in the bedrock, so they went to check it out."

The footage shows something glowing blue in the ocean and the submarine gets attacked.

"It got attacked." J'onn sees.

"Luckily, their emergency systems kicked in and they made it to the surface, but they could have easily been taken out." Winn informs them.

"What else do you know?" Peter asks.

"Well, the USGS geotgermal scans, we can pull up the coordinates." Winn says and they look to see an unknown ship.

"This is strange, the rock layers are saying it's been there for 12,000 years, and the metal it's made out of doesn't exist." Peter tells them.

-

They go out in their suits to find where the ship is and stop in the middle of the street.

"The ship should be right under here." Winn tells them.

"Okay. Stand back, everyone stand back. I saw Clark do this once." Kara says and was about to do his spin technique when J'onn stops her.

"There's a way of doing this without destroying public property." J'onn says and they go around the corner where J'onn grabs ahold of them and then transports them through the ground and they land inside the ship.

"That was terrible!" Winn states.

"That felt weird." Peter says and they start roaming the halls of the ship and see cryosleep pods. "There are people in these."

Kara looks and sees one of them is open.

"Okay, that's not creepy. Not at all." Winn says as they look and Peter senses someone and turns in time to activate his shield to save himself from getting basted.

"Don't shoot." Kara tells him as they all get ready to shoot.

The man says something they don't understand when Peter does a quick facial search and sees it's...

"Mon-El?"

The man comes forward and they see his face in the light.

"Peter? Kara?" Mon-El asks as Kara walks up to him and is happy to see he's alive and they stand down.

-

They bring him back to the DEO to be looked over and they're confused to how he's alive.

"How are you breathing?" Alex asks and looks to the scientists. "How is he breathing?"

"We don't know." Peter confesses.

"According to the samples we took, the air should still be toxic to Daxamites." Winn says.

"Did someone cure you?" Kara asks.

"And what was that language you were speaking?" Winn wonders.

"Saturnian." Mon-El tells him.

"You mean there's life on Saturn now?" Peter asks.

"Why did you fire on the submersible?" J'onn asks.

"I didn't. I heard the ship's defense system activate though. Is everyone okay?" Mon-El asks.

"Yeah, they got out of there in time." Kara promises.

"I've never seen anything like your ship before." J'onn says.

"It's...alien." Mon-El tells them.

"Who are the other people with you?" Peter asks him.

"Just passengers." Mon-El explains.

"They dangerous?" Alex asks.

"No, they're...they're like me." Mon-El replies.

"Why did you wake up and nobody else?" Winn asks.

"I'm sorry, guys, I was in hypersleep and it's all...hazy right now." Mon-El tells them.

"Yeah, you should get some rest, man." Peter agrees and they all leave.

Peter and Kara walk them out and watch him through the window as he sleeps.

"Must be nice to have him back." Peter tells Kara, happy for her.

"Yeah, I honestly thought I'd be overjoyed to see him again. But I'm just...happy he's okay." Kara admits, not as overjoyed as she thought she would be to see him again. "I guess leaning on you helped burden the pain."

"It's not a burden if we shoulder it together." Peter says and Kara laughs and leans her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad to have you with me, Pete." Kara tells him.

Peter smiles and rubs her shoulder as he puts his arm around her.

"I'm not sure about the beard though." Peter admits.

"Eh, I kinda like it." Kara admits.

"I'm happy for you that you have him back." Peter tells her.

"Yeah, but...I don't know. I feel different from when he was around. When I was around him, I couldn't be more happy. But now, it feels like I'm saying hello to a childhood friend that you never really knew that well. I don't know what's different." Kara confessed to him.

"I guess that means that you were able to move on." Peter guesses.

-

Later, J'onn took his father out to the city as everyone is keeping an eye on the ship.

Peter was on his way to the server room when his senses go off and it's coming from the alien artifact room. He goes and sees it's Mon-El that he didn't even know woke up.

"Hey, Small Fry, what are you-" Peter was asking when he dodges an attack from Mon-El and he returns the punch, knocking him out, "doing here." He finishes.

They bring him to a containment cell where Kara is waiting for answers.

"Were you confused from the hypersleep? Any kind out of the med bay, broke into a secure storage room?" Kara asks him.

"It's complicated." Mon-El tells her, not knowing what he can say. "I'm sorry."

Kara walks out, nothing else to say and nothing to be done. Peter watches as she leaves the room and decides to give it a shot himself.

"Okay, let's get this out of the way, you look like you're trying to be a brunette version of Thor." Peter finally tells him, holding onto that quip for a while.

"How are you?" Mon-El asks him.

"I've been doing better these last few months. So has Skirt." Peter states as he leans on the window. "You leaving hurt her, we kinda leaned on each other going through broken hearts. I thought I'd give it a shot to see if you just wanna talk. Nothing in particular, but anything about why you tried to lefthook me would help. I know you're hiding something, I'm not saying it's bad, but it's something. I mean, the alien ship...dead give away."

"There's so much you don't know or understand, things are different." Mon-El tells him.

"Different how?" Peter asks.

"It's just different! Okay?" Mon-El says and gets into his face from the opposite side of the glass. "There's a lot to explain, I acknowledge that. And I'm sorry, but I need you as a friend. I need you to believe me. And your help to get back to the ship." Peter starts walking away, not believing him. "People will get hurt if I don't. Kara will get hurt." With those words, Peter stops and looks back to the man and wonders what kind of trouble he's in.

Kara later comes back in and looks to see that they're both gone.

-

Mon-El attaches the artifact he was trying to get to the ships computer.

"Okay, the stasis fluid levels are okay, hows the power?" Mon-El asks Peter who's looking at the computers.

"Everything seems good...I spoke too soon." Peter was saying when his senses go off and he turns to see Kara. "Hey, Skirt."

"Peter, you okay?" Kara asks him.

"Can't complain." Peter replies, jokingly.

"He's...he's just helping me." Mon-El tells her.

"You kidnapped him." Kara states.

"What? Come on, Skirt, I'm never kidnapped unless I want to be." Peter reminds her.

"Why'd you have to come down here anyway?" Mon-El asks referring to them finding him the first time.

"If we hadn't, you would have died." Kara tells him.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not your problem anymore." Mon-El replies to her as he's at the computers.

"How could you have changed this much in seven months?" Kara asks him.

"It's been seven years!" Mon-El tells the two who are shocked to hear that. "It's been seven months for you, but it's been seven years for me since the day I was placed in that pod. When I left Earth, I went through some kind of wormhole. Kor-El call's it a disruption. And it took me to the future. And I've been living on Earth, in the 31st century, for several years."

"Explains your allergy to lead." Peter says.

"L-Corp develops a cure about 400 years from now." Mon-El explains when the power to the chambers are failing.

"Problem." Peter says when one of the people in the pods starts drowning and he tries breaking the person out.

"It's white dwarf glass, I can't..." Mon-El was saying when Peter send a double blast collision from his repulses at it, shattering the glass and Mon-El catches the woman.

"Imra? Imra?" Mon-El sky's and searched for a pulse. "She's okay, she's breathing."

Peter and Kara watch the interaction and they're both seriously confused.

"Who is she?" Peter asks.

-

They bring Imra to the DEO to give her the same checkup as they did for Mon-El.

"She's stable for now." Alex tells them.

"We're still analyzing her genetic makeup so we can properly treat her. Is there anything you can tell us to help?" Winn asks Mon-El.

"She's from Titan. Without power to the ship, she may have been off life support longer than we think." Mon-El says and Peter watches his facial expressions and recognizes them anywhere. Especially since he's lived through the same expression.

"Who is she to you?" Peter asks.

"Her name is Imra." Was all Mon-El says. "Will, let me know if her condition changes." He asks before leaving.

"He cares about her." Peter tells Kara. "I used to have the same look that he has now when Gwen was in danger, sick, or hurt."

"Guessing girlfriend?" Kara asks him.

"You should go talk to him." Peter encourages her and she leaves to talk to Mon-El.

Despite the _tries_ Peter has been to hide the emotions he's been feeling towards Kara and the karaoke night that Alex had them do didn't help them.

But he has a feeling with Mon-El back, things are going to be more complicated.

And as it turns out Imra is Mon-El's wife, so now a bit more complicated.


	47. Crisis on Earth-X part l

Earth-X

Germany has won the war.

The skies are dark red with same colored lightning flashing everywhere as the Nazi flag hangs everywhere around the city. But there is a resistance in the world trying to stop the reign of terror that they live in.

-

The said rebellion is working on a device to travel in between universes to find heroes that can help save their world, but know that if the Third Reich got their hands on it, they could rule the multiverse and conquer any world they wished. That's why they're doing what they can to get it working before it's discovered.

"Hey, doc, you really think you can get this thing working?" One of the men guarding the entrance asks the scientist.

"We need to make it work if we're ever bring hope back to this darkened world." The scientist states to the guard when suddenly, an arrow comes flying in and kills the scientist and multiple other guards. He looks to see a man in an all dark suit with a hood and a metal mask covering his face and he knows exactly who it is. The_Dark Archer__._

The last guard sees the Dark Archer and runs when he gets shot by another arrow. The Dark Archer takes down the remaining men with hand to hand combat and arrows within a problem.

"You're the best you could send?" Dark Archer asks someone as Guardian emerges from the darkness in his American flag suit.

"Funny. I was gonna say the same thing." Guardian mocks as Dark Archer quickly shoots an arrow at him and he creates a shield to dodge the attack and begins to walk towards Dark Archer and begins to fight him in hand to hand combat. He gets a few good hits but mostly dodges Dark Archer's attacks when Dark Archer pins him to the wall and pulls out a knife and stabs through him and throws him to the ground and cracks his chest.

"There are more like me...and one day they will free this world." Guardian says with his dying breath.

"That day may come, but you won't be here to see it." Dark Archer states. "That flag died a long time ago."

"Well, it still means something." Guardian informs the Archer, believing that the world can still be saved.

"Yeah. It's a bull's-eye." Dark Archer states raising his bow and arrow to his face and shoots him through the head and enters the warehouse to see their machine.

"With this, our reign will last for eternity." Dark Archer says to himself.

-

Earth-1

Peter is fighting dr. Octavius who somehow was able to escape ARGUS custody and with it being a school night, Miles is a no show, and Caitlin is home watching Frankie. So Crystal isn't going to be much help either.

Along with Barry who's fighting off King Shark across the city, so he's not gonna be able to help either.

Otto throws a tentacle at Peter and he grabs it before it can impale him.

"_Hey, Peter, is this a bad time?_" Caitlin asks into his com link.

"Yeah, kinda." Peter says as he quickly sends a web in Otto's face causing him to go off balance and he takes the moment to leap away and Otto gets the web off his face. "What's up?" He asks while running to escape the tentacle claws.

"_Frankie's missing her homework she left on the table, you seen it?_" Caitlin asks him.

"Honey, can't this be sorted after I defeat my sworn enemy?" Peter asks when Otto grabs him by the foot and throws him down the street.

"_Come on, it's only dr. Octopus. It's not someone like Morbius or Juggernaut._" Caitlin replies as Peter stands back up to face Otto who's charging at him.

He charges as well at the four metallic armed man. "Has she looked in her room? I'm sure I put it there so she wouldn't loose it." Peter asks her while jumping off the street and flipping around Otto's arms and goes behind him and webs the back of Otto's head, dislocating the nano-chip contorting the arms and he drops.

"_Wait, she found it. Thanks._" Caitlin tells him and turns off the com link.

"When you're a superhero, parenting is hard." Peter tells himself before swinging off.

-

Earth-38

Peter and Kara are fighting off Dominators that showed up on Earth.

Kara slammed her's into a car as Peter webbed his and spins him around and collides the two Dominators together.

"These guys are so last year." Kara says as she and Peter use their super strength to slam the two into the wall, knocking them out.

Later, Peter drops by Kara's place to see how she's doing with the whole Mon-El thing.

"I mean, the man I loved and thought was dead, is alive. And he's actually here, but he's now married." Kara informs Peter of her dilemma. "And I actually thought I'd be more broken up on learning that, but...it's like it's nothing."

"Yeah, why can't we have normal people problems? Like you found him cheating on you or something." Peter wonders.

"I shouldn't be complaining, I know you dealt with the pain of Gwen." Kara remembers.

"Skirt, it hasn't hurt me in the past four months, thanks to you." Peter tells her. "We're just two people who have had nothing but bad luck when it comes to relationships." He then looks at her table and sees a wedding invitation for Barry Allen and Iris West. "Oh, you got one as well." He says picking it up.

"You got an invite?" Kara asks him.

"A giant breach opened up at my place and dropped it." Peter says looking over it. "You plan on going?"

"Wasn't really thinking about it. Besides, I'm not the only one on the invitation." Kara says and Peter sees Mon-El was her plus one on the invite.

"Right. Sitting on a couch and eating anything that would cause a normal person to gain weight it is. But neither of us can gain weight." Peter admits.

"No, you know what? We are not going to sit here and wallow." Kara says as she gets off of the couch. "We are going to get ourselves out of this funk of wanting people we can't have, off of this couch, and we're going to get our mojo back." She says and finds the breach device and opens a breach.

"I guess we're going to their wedding?" Peter guesses as they step through the breach.

-

Earth-1

In the outskirts of Central City, the Waverider is flying in and camouflaged itself as on the highway, Oliver and Felicity are on a motorcycle as a breach opens as Supergirl and Iron-Spider come flying out and into the city.

The girls meet up at a salon while the boys are getting their tux's.

"Iris, you are really glowing." Felicity tells Iris while handing her a glass of Champaign.

"Wait, it's pregnant women who glow, brides blush." May informs Felicity.

"Right. Blushing bride I can do, the other one, not just yet." Iris replies.

"Oh, it doesn't get better than this, ladies." Felicity says as she gets her nails done.

"I know." Kara agrees with her. "It feels so good to just be away from it all. Everything."

"Where's Mon-El?" Iris wonders.

Kara just sighs, not wanting to explain it right now. "You know what? It's a long story, but thank you for letting me just bring Peter as my plus-one."

"Absolutely. We know how much our Peter and your Peter like to freak people out." Caitlin says and just wonders what her boyfriend and Kara's friend plan on doing now.

Suddenly, the device the salon woman was using ended up getting destroyed.

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you. I take a lot of keratin." Kara quickly lies.

"Super strong nails." Felicity helps.

"So, Felicity, you and Oliver? You guys next, you think, to walk down the aisle?" Iris asks her.

"Maybe once the city is not being attacked and Oliver is no longer under indictment and he's spent enough time with his son who's stop; mourning the loss of his mother." Felicity replies.

"So, any day now." Caitlin jokes.

"What about you, Caitlin? You and the amazing Peter Parker, walking down the aisle." Felicity gets the attention on her.

"Yeah, I don't think anytime soon." Caitlin tells her. "Between Parker Industries, looking over Frankie, and everything else going on, it's not happening soon."

"Well, cheers, Iris, to your big day." May says and they all raise their glasses.

-

"You know, I mean I've been in love with Iris since I was ten. How am I supposed to fit all that love into one vow?" Barry asks as he and the guys are getting their tux's. "I've already written 38 pages, single spaced."

"You tried speed reading?" Peter asks him.

"No, nobody would understand me." Barry tells him as Oliver comes out in a tux. "I don't know what to do, I need help."

"Barry, when you're up there, and you look into her eyes...the words will come." Oliver promises him. "And if they don't, the look on your face will tell her everything that she needs to know. You clean up nice, my friend."

"Thanks. Yeah, you, too." Barry says as Peter-38 joins them in his tux.

"I can't believe you're really doing this." Oliver tells Barry.

"Yeah, man. What can I say, I got the girl. And, so did you. You ever thinking of making it official?" Barry asks Oliver.

"Again? Yeah." Oliver admits. "I think with everything going on, it's just not the right time."

"You love her?" Barry asks.

"I love her so much." Oliver replies.

"Put a ring on her." Barry tells him. "People like us are always going to be getting into trouble. Having someone we love by our side just makes getting out of that trouble that much easier. We have something to fight for."

Peter-38 listed to his advice and thinks for a minute when Peter-1 joins the three.

"My god, that's still weird." Oliver says looking at the two Peter's.

"What?" Both Peter's ask at once.

"That...is weird." Barry admits before separating.

-

At S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco is working on something for Jax and Stein, it's a serum to stop the Firestorm genetics in them.

"I call it, _the calm after the Firestorm_." Cisco says as a bottle with a serum emerges from a machine.

"What is it?" Jax asks him.

"It's a deficient acceleration serum." Harry explains to them.

"It's a cure?" Stein asks them. "We've spent months trying to devise a solution to neutralize the Firestorm matrix." He states to them wondering how they solved it.

"Uh, separate ourselves without exploding." Jax clarifies for them.

"Or switching bodies, we read your notes." Harry explains. "Although, why you wouldn't want to switch bodies with him is beyond me." He says.

"What Squidward is trying to say is, we took the data you extrapolated from Newton and Curie and Galileo-" Cisco says And is interrupted.

"Hacks. Everyone of them." Harry states interrupting Cisco.

"And we ran it though a Conway class nucleo-dynamic synthesizer. Curtesy of yours truly. Hold your applause." Cisco tells them.

"First off, nobody was clapping. Second, that explains why it couldn't splice a proton for a neutrino field." Harry says and laughs at his own joke.

"I'll splice the proton from your neutrino field." Cisco states to Harry.

"_Fields_. I've got a million fields." Harry corrects Cisco as they get into each other's faces while arguing again.

"Really? Are all of your friends this unbearable?" Cisco asks Harry and they start arguing louder.

"Gentlemen, we appreciate your efforts, but how do you account for the destabilization of the Firestorm matrix?" Stein asks them.

"We trick it." They both say at once.

"Quark spheres." Stein realizes seeing what they did. "They'll convince the matrix that our genetic codes are connected, when, in actuality, they're not. That's genius!" He says while getting excited and happy.

"And, you're sure this'll work?" Jax asks. "No powers for either of us?" Jax asks them.

"Guaranteed to put out the fire in Firestorm." Cisco states.

"One of you takes it..." Harry says.

"You're back to your old selves." Cisco finishes.

"No offense." Harry tells Stein.

Stein still looks at the serum in shock. "Just to be safe, I'd like to have Gideon run some tests, calculate dosage. We could take this directly after the ceremony. I can't wait to tell Clarissa and Lily I'm finally coming home. This is fantastic news, isn't it?" Stein asks Jax.

"Yeah, it's great. It's everything we wanted, so thanks, guys." Jax says unenthusiastic about loosing Stein.

-

Everyone is at the rehearsal dinner all together at Jitters.

"I never pegged you as a wedding guy." Cisco tells Mick.

"I never pass up on a free buffet. Or an open bar." Mick replies to him and takes the beer from his hands. As he walks away, he bumped into Caitlin and Frankie. "Sorry, didn't I try and kidnap you, once?" He asks her.

"Yes. And I wouldn't try that again." Caitlin warns him as he walks away.

At the bar, Peter-38 is drowning the sorrows of the old memories that are coming back up. Sadly, his powers _and_ his DNA don't allow him to get drunk.

"Somebody who drinks like that is looking to make something go away." Sara sees as she walks over to him.

"Well, the last time I did anything about a wedding, it was planning my own." Peter-38 informs her. "You know, right before my fiancée died after being murdered by a dimension hoping psychopath who rides a glider."

"Ooh." Sara sees and pours herself a drink. "So being at the rehearsal dinner for the world's most perfect couple is probably the last place that you wanna be."

"I'm sorry, Ellen and Portia are my standard for most perfect couple." Peter-38 states. "This? I'm basically watching a brother and sister get married. I'm living _Game of Thrones_."

"Oh, so both of our universes have _Ellen_ and _Game of Thrones..._that's something." Sara sees.

Barry looks around and spots Kara up on the upstairs of Jitters.

"Hey. This is really nice. Thanks for having us." Kara thanks Barry.

"Of course. I actually wanted to ask for a favor." Barry says and looks down to Peter-38. "It's safe for him to drink all that, right?"

"Don't worry. He can drink normal drinks like it was water." Kara assures him. "Except it burns in the morning according to him. He's going through a rough time, even moving on from Gwen's death."

"He's not the only one, I'm guessing. I just noticed you don't have a plus one." Barry says.

"Well, I am plus zero these days." Kara tells him.

"What happened with Mon-El?" Barry asks.

"What didn't happen?" Kara rephrased. "End of the world."

"Faced it three times." Barry tells her.

"Time travel."

"Been there.

"He's married to someone else."

Barry freezes and has nothing to help her there.

"But I had Peter so it made the pain easier. Really, it doesn't actually hurt me. I just feel...confused." Kara admits, not knowing why she feels this way.

"I finally got Oliver to admit it's okay to have love in his life, now I've got to convince you?" Barry asks her.

"Barry, it's different for you guys, you're human." Kara says.

"And you're what? Other than an alien, I mean...you know."

"Alone." Kara tells him.

"Well, I wouldn't say alone." Barry says and they look back down to Peter-38 who is with their Peter and people are trying to understand how and why they look alike and have the same names.

"Yeah, Peter's a good friend." Kara agrees.

"If he's anything like my Peter, he's gotta be amazing." Barry states.

"Anyway, what was the favor you wanted to ask me?" Kara asks.

"Oh. The last adventure that we had together, I was told of a very cool, new, non-superpower ability that you have." Barry says.

"Yes."

"I was wondering if you might mind breaking it out?" Barry asks of her.

Stein and the others join in and he goes to his family.

"You're late. As usual." Clarissa tells Stein.

"Sorry. Had to change." Stein apologizes.

"Don't you have a time machine?" Lily asks her father.

"Yes. Very droll." Stein says and looks to Jax. "Jefferson, I've been meaning to talk to you. Would you excuse us for a minute?" Stein asks as the two go to a corner of the room.

"Where have you been, man?" Jax asks, since he hasn't seen him since the talk they had with Cisco and Harry.

"This." He states showing the serum for the Firestorm separation.

"Wait, I thought the cure S.T.A.R. Labs made for us was blue, not...orange." Jax states completely confused by him.

"This isn't the cure. This is a molecular resequencing smart virus with a non-normative reciprocal action." Stein explains.

"Do you just make up scientific words to make yourself sound smarter?" Jax asks him.

"The contents of this file will rewrite your DNA and give you superpowers."

"Are you serious? What kind of powers?" Jax asks him.

"Well, I extrapolated it from the genetic abilities of a _Microhexura Montivaga_. The spruce-fir moss spider." He explains to him.

"You're trying to turn me into another Spider-Man?" Jax asks completely confused as they all know about Miles.

"Well, no. I mean, you won't be super strong and able to lift ten times your body weight. Nor will you be able to shoot webs from a sundial gland in your wrist flexor muscle."

"I think that his web shooters do that, not his actual wrist." Jax reminds him. "But I'll have Spidey-sense?" He asks.

"Don't call it that." Peter-38 tells him as he walks past the two.

"And I'm afraid not." Stein answers his question.

"What powers would it give me?" Jax asks.

"You'll be able to stick to things." Stein explains. "Incredible inhesion. As if you were glue. You'll just be stuck right on something, no sliding off."

"Yeah, the spectacular Sticky-Man." Jax says mockingly.

"That was one of my original names." Peter says as he passes the two to catch back up with Frankie and Caitlin as Jax looks to see the two voices came form the two different Peter's.

"God, that's still creepy." Jax says.

"Well, I'm sure Cisco could fashion you a more exciting sobriquet. The important thing is, you can still have what you want. You told me, when we began our latest adventures, that all you wanted was superpowers and be able to be on the Waverider. Now you can have both. You may not be able to be Firestorm anymore, but you can still be a Legend." Stein explains and Jax scoffs.

"I thought you would be happy about it." Stein says, confused by his reaction.

"Yeah, you would think that." Jax asks and walks away.

"See you're drowning your sorrows." Peter-1 tells Peter-38.

"You'd be doing the same if you had my life." Peter-38 replies as he drinks a whole glass in one gulp.

"You drank that faster than my girlfriend." Peter-1 says and remembers the day Caitlin drank and sang with him.

"Well, my biology doesn't allow me to get drunk unless going to this specific place, so feeling a buzz is the next best thing." Peter-38 says and looks up to Kara who's talking to Barry still.

Peter-1 watches him stare at her and starts to see something. "You like Supergirl?"

"What?!" Peter-38 yells, finding that absurd. "No!"

"You're lying to yourself, you know. Literally and figuratively." Peter-1 says seeing it in Peter's eyes he likes her. "Want some advice?"

"No." Peter-38 quickly replies and walks off.

Peter smiles and rolls his eyes at his doppelgänger, knowing he's ignoring his fleeings and makes it over to Caitlin and Frankie and sees the two of them looking almost identical you'd mistake them for mother and daughter. "There's the two of my three favorite girls in my life." He says as he kisses Caitlin and ruffles Frankie's hair, causing her to laugh.

"Look at who can clean himself up." Caitlin says looking over him.

"I don't always dress like a high school principal, dr. Snow." Peter tells her and Caitlin laughs at the inside joke.

"I don't get it." Frankie tells them.

"Inside joke. Don't worry about it." Peter tells her.

"Oliver, I don't want to marry you!" Felicity yells a bit too loud as everyone hears it and looks to the couple and she leaves.

"What was that about?" Caitlin wonders.

"I have no idea. But something tells me we're going to have someone sleeping on our couch." Peter says looking over to Oliver.

-

They did in fact have Oliver with them for the night, but it seems he at least gets along with Frankie just fine.

The next morning, Oliver wakes up to sees Frankie meditating in the middle of the living room.

"She picked it up from a friend of mine." Peter explains to Oliver. "Helps her from stressing out about her abilities."

"Abilities?" Oliver asks.

"Oh, right, I guess we didn't really tell anyone. Frankie's a metahuman. She's able to move any metallic object with her mind." Peter explains to him.

"If you guys don't mind, I like silence while I'm meditating." Frankie asks of them and they leave the room for the kitchen for coffee and get some breakfast before heading to the ceremony.

-

"Welcome to the West/Allen wedding, can I show you to your seat?" One of the women at the church ask Peter-38. "Are you here for the bride or groom?"

"Well, considering I've saved the groom more times than my friend, I'll get groom's side I suppose." Peter-38 says as Kara meets up with him.

"Well, that would be the right side." She tells him.

"Great." Kara says as the two of them decide to sit together and sit next to Lucius Fox who's beside Caitlin and Frankie.

"Uh..." Fox says getting Caitlin's attention and she sees them.

"That's Peter's doppelgänger from the multiverse." Caitlin explains and Fox now understands.

-

Peter was outside the church, making his way there when he bumped into somebody.

"I'm so sorry!" A yong female voice apologizes as Peter stops to make sure she was okay.

"No, that was my fault." Peter apologizes when his senses go off like they did for Miles, confusing him when he looks and faces the girl that seems to be in here late teens or early twenties. "I...wasn't looking where I was going." He says as he looks over her closer.

The girl has long, brown hair, that goes lower than her shoulders with the front having a few streaks of white on her left side. She smiles at Peter nervously and moves her lose hair behind her ear, almost identical to how Caitlin does it.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Peter asks her.

"No!" She answers loudly and starts getting nervous. "No, I'm a total stranger. Well, some say strangers are friends you haven't met yet. I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"Yeah, a little." Peter tells her.

"Yeah, my friend, Mia, she says I do that a lot." She admits and scratches her neck nervously...almost like how he does it.

"I tend to do that when I'm nervous, too." Peter chuckles at her. "Well, I gotta go. My friend's getting married."

"Oh, my bad." She says and starts leaving.

"Hey, what's your name?" Peter asks her, wondering why his senses went off like that.

She stops in her tracks and turns to Peter again as if she's thinking about it. "...Mary- Jane. Watson...Mary Jane Watson."

"See you around, Mary." Peter says and makes a mental note to look for her later as he makes his way to the alter.

-

The ceremony just starts as Peter makes it to Caitlin and Kara runs up to the microphone for Barry's requests.

"_Can't say how the days will unfold, can't change what the future may hold. But, I want you in it. Every hour, every minute. This world can race by far too fast. Hard to see while it's all flying past. But, it's clear now, when you're standing here now. I am meant to be wherever you are next to me. All I want to do. Is come running home to you. Come running home to you. And all my life I promise to. Keep running home to you. Keep running home. __To you._"

"Everyone, please be seated." The minister asks everyone. "Welcome to you all. I'm honored to be presiding over the wedding of Barry Allen and Iris West. Although I don't know them well, I know that this is a good match. How do I know that? Because of you, all of you. Looking out at their friends and their family..." he continues as Peter-38 looks across of him and notices that Mick is asleep and wished he could join him.

"...and seeing the joy on all your faces, seeing how happy you are for them, tells me everything I need to know. It tells me that these two people deserve to be together. They deserve to e happy and fulfilled. And they deserve a long life together. And now to the standard housekeeping."

As he continues, Peter and Peter-38 sense something as the both look to the entrance and see nothing.

"Everything okay?" Kara asks Peter-38.

"I'm not sure." Peter-38 replies when both Peter's senses start blaring like drums.

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace." The minister says and Peter-38 leaps and goes in front of Barry and Iris before activating his holo-shield as a blast of heat vision hits it and everyone looks to see a blonde floating in the air with a mask on and another person in a Prometheus outfit and Dark Archer next to him. Along with dozens of men coming in with guns.

"Peace is overrated." Powergirl tells them.

"Nazis?" Oliver asks.

"I hate Nazis." Peter says when they open fire and he grabs Frankie and drops to the ground with Caitlin.

Barry speeds along and grabs the bullets before they could hurt anyone as Jax and Stein transform into Firestorm.

"Get everybody out of here!" Kara says as she removes her glasses and Peter activated his Iron-Spider suit and blasts the Nazis away.

Harry, Joe, Barry, and Wally start evacuating everyone as the heroes begin to fight.

"Cait, I think it's time we introduced these guys to your roommate." Peter tells her as he holds Frankie down from the fire.

Caitlin understands what he's saying and Crystal Frost takes over. "Where does she get these outfits?" She asks looking over what she's wearing and stands up to shoot ice at the Nazis when Mick notices her.

"That's what I'm talking about." Mick says as he stands up and starts burning the Nazis.

Peter-38 uses his repulsers to blast the Nazis back as Kara faces Powergirl.

"Who are you?" Kara asks her.

"Come did out." Powergirl dares her and Kara flies through the ceiling and they begin to fight.

Peter-38 goes to help her when he gets crushed into the wall.

One Nazi makes his way to Peter and Frankie when Peter shoots a web at his face and Frankie is able to rip the gun from his hands using her powers.

Frankie gets an idea when Dark Archer shoots his arrows, she concentrates enough to stop it and sent it flying back into his shoulder.

"Nice job, kid." Peter congrats her as he stands up and uses his web shooters to web the Nazis with Frankie keeping close and pulling the guns out of their hands so they can't shoot anyone.

Mick walks down the seats and burns the Nazis without a care in the world.

Crystal forms an ice sphere in her hand and uses it to attack the Nazis.

-

Kara and Powergirl keep fighting outside as they fly into the air and start using heat vision on each other.

Peter-38 finds them and flies up to stop the masked woman. He sends a powerful repulsed blast to send Powergirl flying, but it doesn't keep her down for long as she grabs Peter-38 and throws him back into the church.

The Nazis aim at him and shoot when the bullets all freeze midair and Frankie is holding her hand out and her eyes closed as she's focusing on the bullets until they drop, harming no one.

Powergirl comes floating in, ready to finish off Peter-38 when Kara comes flying in and smashes her into the ground, sending a shockwave of energy taking down several of the people in the room.

Peter-38 gets up and sees Powergirl and sends a repulsed blast from his chest, and both of his hands and sends her flying.

"No!" Dark Archer shouts seeing she's injured. "Fall back. Everybody fall back." He tells them all and drops a device that flashes a light in their eyes and they vanished.

The heroes look around wondering what just happened and Peter helps his doppelgänger get up while Crystal changes back into Caitlin and she runs to check on Frankie.

"Best wedding ever!" Mick tells them.

-

Later they bring everyone to Star Labs and bring Prometheus to the pipeline for questioning as Caitlin is currently checking on Cisco who had been taken down from the blast when Kara slammed Powergirl to save Iron-Spider.

"There must be some way to wake him up." Stein states. "I honestly think the world has gone mad."

"He's definitely got a concussion. It's not too bad, though." Caitlin says dressed in her Crystal Frost suit. "He'll be out for sometime."

"May I ask why you're dressed like that?" Stein asks referring to her suit.

"Oh, I become Crystal Frost when I'm angry or scared, and something tells me I'm gonna be both of those before this is all over." She explains herself.

"Astonishing." Stein comments and looks down at Cisco.

-

"So, what's the game plan?" Wally asks them as he enters the cortex.

"There isn't one yet. Whoever attacked us knows who we are, so I think just get Joe, Iris, Eddie and everyone as far away as possible." Barry tells them.

"No way, man. I have to help out. Come on." Wally states wanting to help.

"You're helping by keeping our family safe." Barry informs him.

"Until we know what these people want, nobody's safe." Joe states agreeing with Barry.

"You wiped the minds of the guests at the wedding?" Oliver asks Mick shows a device in his hand.

"Yep. Everyone's secret identity remains secret." Mick tells them and you can hear how he doesn't care.

"Any ideas where they fled?" Barry asks Kara and Peter-38.

"No, we flew over the entire city, there's no trace of them." Kara tells them.

"Well, clearly they attacked because we were there." Peter-38 states to them.

"Kill earths heroes, then what was their next move?" Peter wonders.

"If I know my history, ethnic cleansing, world domination." Felicity tells them.

"Make America Aryan again." Jax says.

"Which it never was." Caitlin replies.

"I hate Nazis." Mick says.

"Their appearance seems quite a severe course of action in support of a cause that was defeated over 70 years ago." Stein interjects.

"Apparently they didn't know about the Yalta Conference." Barry states.

"What's a Yalta?" Mick asks confused.

"Remind me later, I'll try explaining." Peter tells him.

"That woman didn't seem surprised to see me." Kara says.

"How did they even know you were on this earth?" Peter-38 asks.

"And how was she as strong as you?" Frankie asks as Peter filled her in on the heroes.

"That archer matched me, shot for shot. You know, I think it's time we got some answers." Oliver states looking at the footage of Prometheus in his cell.

"Yeah, he ain't exactly talking." Jax tells him.

"So let's make him talk." Oliver tells them as Prometheus looks towards the camera.

-

On a rooftop in Central City, Powergirl and Dark Archer are looking out to the city.

"The kryptonian was stronger than we anticipated." Venom tells them.

"Next time, we'll be more prepared." Archer tells him.

"Next time, she won't be so lucky." Powergirl tells him as a flash of yellow lightning comes in and they turn to see Reverse Flash.

_"What did you do?" _He asks with his voice vibrating and removes his mask and stops vibrating to reveal Eobard Thawne/Harrison Wells. "What did you do?!" He asks them all. "You were supposed to wait until we were ready before you attacked!" Thawne states to the three of them.

Dark Archer does as he did and removes his mask to reveal Oliver Queen. "Opportunity knocked in the form of a wedding. We answered." He expains to Thawne.

"Oh, opportunity knocked and you answered." Thawne says mockingly. "Well, now, because of your recklessness, we have lost Prometheus!" He yells at them

"Boys, boys, boys, don't fight." Powergirl tells them. "You need to save your power, your anger, for those heroes." She says and removes her mask to reveal Kara Danvers. "Look, we will have another chance to achieve victory. And when we do, we will kill every last one of them." She states angered by her defeat in the church.

——————————

**_I was going to give Peter an Earth-X doppelgänger, but considering I already did the evil twin from Earth-2, Venom from Earth-38, I thought I'd leave him out of it._**

**_Not to mention, one of my other stories When Worlds Collide I did the evil Peter, Oliver, and Kara._**


	48. Crisis on Earth-X part ll

In the pipeline, Barry and the others are watching Prometheus as he removes his mask and Oliver, Sara and Felicity look like they've seen a ghost.

"Oh my god." Felicity says, seeing his face.

"Oh my god, what? Felicity, who is that?" Caitlin asks Felicity.

"That's Tommy Merlyn." Sara explains.

"He died about four years ago." Peter adds, he met Tommy and they easily became friends before he died.

"Oliver, who's Tommy Merlyn?" Barry asks his friend.

"Thea's other brother...and best friend." Oliver explains in complete shock he's alive and moves closer towards the cell. "We're gonna need a moment alone." Je tells them and they leave them and hear back for the cortex.

-

"He's a crony." Mick tells them and they're confused to what he's saying.

"Anachronism." Stein says, correcting Mick.

"That's what I said." Mick states.

"Lately we've been dealing with anachronisms. It's people and things displaced throughout time." Sara explains.

"Okay, but why would Nazis from 1945 wanna crash someone's wedding?" Frankie asks, not getting their plan.

"Crab legs. They were delicious." Mick says and nobody couldn't argue with him.

"Well, she has a point, though." Peter-38 says from across the room. "If they're out of time, they would be targeted the military or law enforcement."

"Tommy was plucked from the past and put in the Prometheus wardrobe? That doesn't make any sense." Felicity tells the group.

"It does make sense if we're not dealing with an anachronism." Caitlin states to them.

"You think they're visitors from another earth?" Peter asks her, seeing what she's thinking.

"Whoa. There are more than one?" Jax asks them.

"There are 52 actually." Kara says.

"Though I'm hard pressed to think of one where Nazis are ascendant." Stein informs them.

"I can." Harry says and they turn to look at him leaning against the wall. "There's a 53rd earth, and it's called Earth-X." He states and goes over to the computers and shows footage of the Nazis winning WWll.

"It doesn't have a designation, because it's a place so awful, so horrific, no sane person would ever travel there." Harry explains to them as they look at the screens in horror. "It's basically earth. Same history, same timeline, with one crucial and critical difference."

"Let me make a hypothesis. The Nazis invented the atomic bomb before the United States did, and were more than happy to use it." Stein guesses and Harry states she's right.

"Yes, the Nazis won the war, and New York, London, Paris, Moscow...all obliterated. The SS set up outposts, not only all throughout Europe but also all throughout the Americas, and Hitler continued his brutal reign aided by prime ministers and presidents until his death in 1994." Harry finishes explaining.

"Now they're not happy ruling just one earth." Felicity says and leaves for some air.

"We have to find them and stop them." Kara states. "I mean, do you think they're using breach to hop between worlds?"

"That or they're operating from a staging area somewhere in Central City or close by." Peter-38 guesses.

"Well, good thing we have a metric ton of smart people in this building...and Rory." Barry states. "Let's get to work on finding our new friends from Earth-X."

-

"Earth-X?" Oliver asks Tommy.

"That's right. And I'm dead on this earth. I'd almost prefer that. I was born into the Reich. The whole world is the fatherland. We don't have elementary schools and summer camps. We have youth groups, military training. We all grow up without a choice." Tommy explains to Oliver, sadly.

"You have a choice now. You can tell me where to find the others from Earth-X." Oliver explains to his friend's doppelgänger.

"On my Earth, you are my best friend." Tommy tells him. "I would die for you."

"I would've died for you."

"Would have?"

"You beat me to it. I lost you. It was like...loosing a limb. And you weren't my best friend." Oliver says and starts choking up. "You were my brother. And you sacrificed yourself for a woman we both loved. And I was right there and I had you right here. You were a good man here. And I believe you still can be."

"No, you don't understand. If I...if I were to talk, if I were to break, the fuehrer will send General Venom to kill my father. He'll kill my mother, everyone that I love." Tommy says in fear.

"I will not let that happen. I will stop him." Oliver promises Tommy.

"You think you can do that?" Tommy asks and Oliver can hear the fear in his voice.

"I promise you that I can do that." Oliver says and Tommy smiles menacingly.

"Then you really are a special kind if idiot." Tommy tells Oliver breaking the act. "Your naïveté would be charming if your weakness wasn't so pathetic. Is this how it is on your planet? Everyone swayed by sentiment? Is everyone here really so weak? The Reich will change that. The weak will be eliminated. Your entire world will be enslaved, but you, you...you won't be around to witness it. He is going to feel your skull crack under the weight of his boot. Everyone you care about, everyone you love, they're gonna die badly...In ways that would give even monsters nightmares." He drops his mask and reaches for something in his mouth. "I really wish I could live to see it." He states and bites down on it before Oliver could open the cell and dies.

-

In their hideout, Thawne and Venom are working on something when an alert goes off from Oliver's suit and he sees its Tommy's life system.

"He's gone." Oliver-X tells them.

"Who?" Thawne asks him. "Merlyn?" He asks not surprised.

"The biosensors in his suit indicate his heart stopped." Oliver-X explains as he starts getting upset.

"He always see,ed kind of soft to me." Thawne states as Kara comes in. "Oliver."

"He died for you." Oliver-X tells Kara-X. "And we will make his death worthwhile."

"That doesn't change the fact that now we're down a man." Thawne informs them all.

"Keep your focus where it belongs and get to work on locating that prism." Oliver-X commands him, getting frustrated with the speedster.

"Watch your tone...or I'll watch it for you." Thawne warns Oliver and he pulls out an arrow and throws Thawne against the wall.

"Oliver!" Kara-X yells at him.

"Did you just tell me to watch my tone?" Oliver-X asks Thawne.

"You're angry...and I like it." Thawne informs Oliver-X.

"Don't you mock me!" Oliver-X states to him.

"Don't threaten me, or have you forgotten?" Thawne asks and raises his vibrating fist. "I could end your life before you birth your next thought."

Kara-X walks up to him and places her hand against his chest. "Try it, once I crush every bone in your body." She warns him.

"Okay, were all going a little too far here. Here's what I suggest. I will stop vibrating my hand, you will stop crushing my chest, and you be 10% less brooding." Thawne suggests and they all back away from each other and Oliver drops the arrow.

"We accomplish nothing by arguing against ourselves." Kara-X informs them.

"It's the accomplishing nothing that has me concerned." Thawne states to her. "We came here to _conquer this earth_, or have you forgotten?" He asks them.

"Locate the prism. Please. Once we have identified the location of the target, I will devise a plan of attack." Oliver-X tells Thawne and Von Strucker as they leave to locate it.

"I'm sorry about Merlyn." Kara-X tells Oliver-X.

"He should've died in the church instead of taken prisoner." Oliver-X states. "Kara, we need that prism. We are running out of time."

"You have to trust in the plan, Oliver. You should. It's yours." Kara-X informs him.

"And do you trust me?" Oliver-X asks her.

"Yes. With all my heart."

-

Back at Star labs, they're working on all of their resources to find the Earth-Xers.

"So, Felicity's got her friend working on Palmer technology's spectrometry satellites." Jax tells Harry and Caitlin who are in the labs.

"Okay, what about the Waverider? I mean, a time traveling spaceship must have some sorta way to boost the tracking system placed we could use." Caitlin suggests.

"Not exactly. It's in the stone age. The literal Stone Age." Jax explains.

"Well, parallel earth jumping is Cisco's specialty." Caitlin states.

"And since he's so busy being unconscious right now, I guess we're on our own." Harry replies as Stein enters the labs.

"Oh, perfect timing, man." Jax informs him, "we're trying to find the guys from Earth-X, and we're coming up with nothing."

"I'm sorry, would you excuse us for a minute?" Stein asks the other two, Harry and Caitlin get the hint and leave them.

Peter-38 and Kara are walking down the hallway as they have a minute alone, Peter-38 thinks about what his doppelgänger said.

"We came here for a wedding, and we end up in the middle of a Nazi invasion." Peter-38 recaps.

"Still not our worst day." Kara admits. "And did you really bring a armored suit to a wedding?" She asks him, since he had the suit on him.

"What, you think I rented a tux? With the prices on this earth? No, I disguised my suit so it would look like I was wearing one." Peter-38 informs her.

"That's one way on saving money." Kara guesses.

-

Caitlin leaves Harry and goes to the cortex and finds Peter and Frankie.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Caitlin asks them.

"Searching the city for any dimensional activity where the Earth-Xers can be hiding." Frankie explains to her.

"You sure you want her here for this?" Caitlin asks Peter.

"Well, her powers can help us with these Nazis and I want her somewhere I know she will be safe." Peter tells her. "What about Ralph or Miles?"

"I heard nothing on stretchy pants. Warned Miles that we might need him to come in sooner or later." Caitlin tells him and that's better than nothing.

Then something goes off and Peter pulls it up. "There's a break-in at Dayton optical systems. It's them." He warns the two.

"How do you know?" Caitlin asks and Peter pulls up security footage to show its the Nazis. "I'll tell Barry." Caitlin says and leaves to find him.

-

Barry, Kara, Peter-38 are the first three to arrive at Dayton and they're waiting for a good second until Oliver comes up in his motorcycle.

He gets off and takes his bow before facing the other three. "Just a quick reindeer. Super speed; I don't have it." Oliver informs them.

"Noted." Peter-38 promises.

"So what do we know about this place?" Barry asks as they walk towards it. "Why are the Earth-Xers targeting it?"

Dark Archer, Powergirl, Reverse Flash, and a new man wearing an iron suit come out of the building.

"Because...they had something we need." Dark Archer informs them as the Reverse Flash is carrying something.

"Whatever you stole..." Oliver starts.

"We're gonna want it back." Barry finishes.

"Your confidence is predictable." Dark Archer tells them. "You four are a team assembled from three completely different worlds. You've all faced some of the greatest evils known to man, and you've defeated them."

"But if you think so highly of yourselves that you can defeat any threat that comes your way..." Dark Archer says as all of the Earth-Xers remove their masks to reveal themselves and the heroes look in shock. "How do you feel about us?" Oliver-X asks them.

"This is sick." Oliver states.

"Do you mean looking at your reflection and seeing only weakness? I agree." Oliver-X replies to him.

"Thawne?" Barry asks Reverse Flash, confused.

"Direct from Earth-1. Do you like my face?" Thawne asks him.

"It's the face you were wearing when I became the Flash." Barry answers.

"I thought I'd put it on again. For old times sake. Plus, handsome." Thawne tells him.

"We watched you die." Barry reminds him.

"Or did you?" Thawne makes him question. "It's time travel, Barry. So very confusing. I always seem to be saying that to you, don't I?"

"Wolfgang Von Strucker." Peter-38 sees the doppelgänger of Iron Baron as Gwen named him.

"I heard you faced off my doppelgänger on your world. Except I'm more powerful than my doppelgänger." Wolfgang promises.

"We'll see about that." Peter-38 says, ready to wipe the floor with this guy the second time.

"Tommy killed himself." Oliver tells them.

"I heard your Tommy died years ago." Oliver-X replies. "That's what this earth does. It's what all of your earths do. Makes people soft."

"We've been watching all of your worlds for sometime." Kara-X says. "And How you've squandered the potential of three worlds. On our earth, we've developed a meritocracy. We've accomplished greatness."

"You're perverse." Peter-38 says.

"No, Peter, you're the perversion. The most powerful beings on the planet rendered weak by saccharine Americana. My pod was blessed to crash in the fatherland." Kara-X tells her.

"Then go back there." Barry tells them.

"This is not your world. Leave." Oliver threatens.

"I don't answer to the likes of you." Oliver-X states. "My allegiance is to the fatherland...and to my wife." He says and looks towards Kara.

"His wife?" Peter-38 asks confused and sees Kara is just as grossed out.

"Gross! No offense." Kara says to Oliver.

"Last chance. Leave or go through us." Peter-38 states, ready to beat these doppelgänger's senseless.

Thawne raises his mask and speeds off, followed by Barry.

Wolfgang takes to the sky and Peter-38 flies up and starts to fight him off.

Oliver pulls out a lead laced arrow and aims at Powergirl.

"And what do you think that's going to do? Bullets bounce off of me." Kara-X informs him.

"Oh, this arrow won't." Oliver promises and shoots it, causing the top to fall of revealing it's made completely out of kryptonite and it penetrates her chest.

"Is that a kryptonite arrow?" Kara asks looking at him. "Why do you have a kryptonite arrow?"

"In case an evil you ever showed up." Oliver explains.

In the sky, Peter-38 and Wolfgang send repulsed blasts at one another, causing them to collide and Peter-38 shoots a web through the blasts and swings Wolfgang around before throwing him into the ground.

Thawne speeds past and hits Peter and Oliver before seeing Wolfgang is unconscious from the fall.

"Get him and the prism out of here!" Oliver-X tells Thawne and they vanish. "Are you all right?" He asks Kara-X.

"I'm pissed." She replies.

"Take it out on that." Oliver-X says looking to a structure in the distance.

The heroes look and see people are going to get hurt and they all make their way over there.

Peter-38 and Kara grab the falling debris and equipment from falling on the ground.

"Get the workers out of here!" Peter-38 tells Barry as he speeds around to make sure they're okay.

"We need to stabilize the building." Barry tells Oliver and Peter.

"On it." Peter-38 says as he and Oliver swing around and keep everything from falling apart and they all make it back to the ground safely. "Sites clear and stabilized." He now assures them.

"Let's not celebrate yet." Olive tells him. "We gave those doppelgängers the window they needed to escape."

"Escape with what?" Kara asks.

-

"Dayton optical systems call it the Prism." Felicity says, looking over the information she received.

"What on earth do they need a sub-light generator for?" Harry questions. "It's basically a spectral emitter that uses quantum entanglement."

"They could also use it to create a stable fusion reaction." Caitlin says.

"So, you're saying the device they stole can be converted into a neutron bomb?" Peter asks the two.

"Exactly." Harry replies.

"The bottom line is that we have to catch these parallel earth goose steppers." Felicity says as Barry comes in with the kryptonite arrow.

"This might help that." He says, handing it to Caitlin.

"I know I shouldn't have to ask the question, but I am. Oliver didn't shoot Kara, did he?" Felicity asks.

Sort of. The other archer and flying woman are Oliver and Kara from Earth-X." Barry informs them all.

"When you said that Earth-X was horrible, you might have undersold it." Caitlin says, looking towards Harry.

"And also the Reverse Flash from our earth is working with them." Barry says.

"He's an idiot." Harry states.

"Okay, if that arrow has evil Kara's blood on it, we could track it using quantum analysis." Peter says.

"Hey, guys, I think I have a quicker way." Peter-38 says from the labs and they walk up to see him on the computers. "These red blood cells are laced with shortwave radiation." He explains what he found.

"Solar radiation?" Caitlin asks.

"Yeah, incredibly high amounts." Peter states looking at what he found.

"Can you track that?" Barry asks them.

"Well, I once caught a deranged serial killer off his face cream, so..." Felicity explains and they all get to work.

"Let's just do it, fast." Barry tells them.

-

In their hideout, on the outskirts of both Central City and Starlight City, Thawne is on work with the prism as Wolfgang didn't survive the attack from Peter-38.

"Will it work?" Kara-X asks them.

"It will with a few more adjustments and a significant power source."

"My husband is on his way to secure it as we speak." She informs him.

"Your husband has a choice to make."

"Me or the Reich?"

"That's right. Because we have 3 goals, and my worry is if we can't accomplish them, he's gonna choose you over a second earth flying under our banner."

"Oliver will not abandon our mission."

"I've seen this before. In 1945, hitler and his men were equally shortsighted."

"Hitler was driven by passion and childish need. Oliver is 10 Times the man he was."

"Not when he's blinded by his love for you."

"If it comes to Oliver choosing between me and the Reich, I'll make sure he chooses the fatherland."

"How?"

"If it comes to it...by taking the choice out of his hands."

-

Back at Star labs, they're still trying to find their hideout.

"Maybe tracking her off of face cream should've been easier." Caitlin states, seeing this is difficult to track.

"Supergirl-X's blood is filled with solar radiation," Harry replies to her, "more than it should be, but if I could reignite to get that to act as a kind of beacon..."

"Hey, how do you do it?" Mick asks Caitlin, regarding Crystal Frost.

"Do what, Rory?" She asks.

"Bring the other you out of you." He explains.

"You don't want to know." Caitlin promises.

"Sure I do." Mick tells her.

It's just...either when I'm scared or angry." Caitlin explains to him and gets back to work.

"So if I were to...BOO!" Mick yells, trying to scare her and it doesn't work on anyone in the room.

"Nice try." Caitlin states and Harry slams his hand against the table.

"Boom. Whatever's going on with Kara-X!s blood, it's intensifying." Harry tells them.

"Worst for her is better for us." Peter replies.

"Better for tracking her at least." Caitlin states. "We should have her location any minute." She says and Mick takes a drink from his beer.

-

Peter-38 was wandering the halls when he comes across Kara leaning against the wall in the speed lab.

"You doing okay, Skirt?" Peter-38 asks her, walking towards her.

"Yeah, it's just...seeing myself like that. What I was afraid of becoming, it just messed with my head." Kara tells him.

Peter-38 goes down and faces her. "You know you're too good hearted to become that, right?"

"I know, it's just...I could have easily been her. If I ran into the wrong family, or I let my anger out like when that red kryptonite controlled me, I could do serious damage." Kara tells him.

Peter-38 watches her hands shake in nervousness and places his hand on hers to stop them from shaking.

"Kara, you are the most kindhearted, amazingly hopeful and positive person I've ever met. And even after everything we've been through, you're still all of those things. I've known you for three years, and I can say as true as the world is round, you will _never_ become her." Peter-38 promises her.

Kara looks up and smiles at her friend and closes her hand around his.

Neither one knows who started to lean in first, but the two of them start to slowly lean in when Peter finds them.

Peter watches and sees what they're about to do and decides to have fun with his doppelgänger.

"We found them." Peter interrupts and the two of them leap up at his voice. "They're at a shipping depot outside Danville." He says and Kara walks out a little fast as Peter-38 starts to follow her when Peter stops his doppelgänger.

"What?" Peter-38 asks his doppelgänger.

"Were you about to do what I think you were gonna do?" Peter asks him with a smile on his face.

"Nothing was happening." Peter-38 tells him and walks off.

Peter just stays there smiles and knows that he's lying considering it's his face that's lying.

-

They make it to the shipping depot from either flying, swinging, or running.

"Supergirl, Iron-Spider, and Firestorm are sweeping the perimeter." Oliver says as they walk towards the hideout.

"It's done. Wall to wall Nazis in there." Peter-38 says as he and Kara return after searching.

"Peter and I will take up break positions on the northwest corner," Sara replies.

"We think thinks they converted the sub light generator into some kind of super weapon." Peter tells them.

"Speaking of super, theirs is our biggest threat." Barry states.

"Then we take her out first." Oliver replies.

-

Back at the labs, Felicity, Caitlin and Frankie are left waiting for anything to happen when Mick holding a sandwich comes in through the doors.

"Mustard." He says like they're supposed to know what he's talking about. "You people have breaches but no mustard."

"What are you even doing here?" Felicity asks him.

"Yeah, why didn't you go with them?" Frankie wonders.

"Go where?" He asks, and they realize they didn't tell him or he wasn't listening.

-

At the hideout, Oliver and Peter-38 sneak their way in.

"Can you turn off your suit? How are you never spotted with all those lights?" Oliver asks, regarding the Iron-Spider suit.

"Sorry, it's built for combat, not stealth." Peter-38 explains as they come to an opening with a dozen Nazis, but before they could begin to fight them, Barry comes in and takes them down.

"Come on, you could've saved one for us to share?" Oliver asks Barry.

"I'm saving Nazi you for you," Barry states as the others come in.

"There's no sign of the prism." Peter-38 says as he scanned the entire place.

"Well, it's got to be here somewhere." Barry says and Peter's senses go off.

"We've got bigger problems." They both warn the rest of them.

"They're right, we've got incoming." Sara says and they turn to see Nazis surrounding them.

"Stay where you are!" They warn them.

"When has that ever worked for you guys?" Peter asks them, a bit curious if that works on their earth.

When the Reverse Flash runs past and Barry races after him and they all begin to fight off all the Nazis as Powergirl comes flying past as Kara and Peter-38 fly after her.

"I see their Flash, their Supergirl." Sara states as she takes two Nazis and Peter webs one before throwing him at a group of them and Sara takes down several more.

"Yeah, I see them!" Oliver says.

"But where's their Arrow?" Peter asks and goes back to fighting.

The whole hideout is filled with shooting, fighting, lightning crackling everywhere.

-

Outside Star labs, Dark Archer is heading for the entrance, undetected.

As inside, Caitlin enters the cortex with the mustard Mick was asking for.

"It was in the fridge." Caitlin informs Mick. "Did you check the fridge?" She questions him as he takes it.

"Ah, thank you, sweetheart." Mick thanks and walks off.

"Any word from the team?" Caitlin asks the girls.

"They're at the shipping depot, but it's just radio silence." Felicity tells her.

In the halls, Harry is walking towards the elevator and runs into Dark Archer. "Oh god." He says, seeing he's in trouble.

"There is no god." Dark Archer informs him as Harry turns to run and he sounds the alarm before he gets knocked out.

-

Back at the facility, the team is working together and separate to fight off the army of Nazis attacking them.

Peter is webbing and dodging everything he can as best as he can.

Barry is still chasing and fighting Thawne,

Firestorm is flying around attacking every Nazi they can find.

Kara and Peter-38 are holding back Powergirl as best as they can, but it's like Powergirl knows their every move they're gonna make.

Oliver and Sara fight more Nazis on the ground when Powergirl comes up and punches Oliver across the room, knocking him out.

-

Caitlin looks at the cameras and spots Dark Archer in the halls.

"Okay, we've got trouble of our own." Caitlin says and sees this is going to be bad.

"You and you, hide." Mick tells Felicity and Frankie.

"What about Caitlin?" Frankie asks, not wanting to loose Caitlin.

"It's gonna get a lot colder in here." Mick says meaning he's going to need Caitlin for Crystal.

-

Oliver-X enters the speed labs and searches for anyone when his senses warn him when a blast of fire comes in and he dodges the shots easily.

"Afraid of a little heat?" Mick asks him when an arrow launches and wraps him up against a post.

"No." Oliver-X states. "I'm afraid of nothing." He says and starts forming a sphere in his right hand, using the Symbiote and walks up to Mick.

"Bet you're pretty angry and scared now." Mick states.

"I told you, I don't fear anything." Oliver-X states.

"Actually..." Caitlin says behind him and he quickly turns to stab her, she stops him and starts freezing his bow. "He was talking about me." Caitlin says as she's in the middle of transforming into Crystal. "Didn't think this trough, did you? Just you against us." She states as dark Archer gets up.

"I don't need to think to kill you." Dark Archer states and uses his second hand to grab her and throws the ice queen up into the glass, but she starts getting back up.

"Anyone else wanna play hero?!" Dark Archer asks when Team Arrow and the ultimate Spider-Man comes out of hiding.

"They wanted to wait. But I don't think we'd ever get better entrance line than that." Miles admits and goes invisible.

-

Peter-38 is firing at the Reverse Flash and can't hit him once when Thawne throws him into the air. Kara comes in and grabs him easily.

"Thanks." Peter-38 says as she drops him.

Peter grabs Powergirl in a web and kicks her in the face as Barry continues to chase after Thawne.

Kara comes in and punches Thawne into a fire and Barry stops and goes back to helping the others take on the Nazis.

-

Dark archer is now just having fun with Team Arrow as they continue to fight, when Dinah uses her Canary Cry on him.

"Think fast!" Miles warns him as Dark Archer hits his chest with his bow, knocking the wind out of him. "He thought too fast."

-

The team finishes off all of the Nazis when Peter's' senses go off and they look to see an old friend.

"What the hell was that?" Sara asks.

"Metallo." Peter-38 and Kara say when the robot sends a kryptonite blast at Kara.

Peter-38 activates his shield to save her but it ends up with both of them being sent flying.

Powergirl And Reverse Flash come back and finish the job at knocking everyone out. Firestorm comes flying in and Metallo separates the two of them. Oliver tries shoot another arrow when Powergirl approach him.

"Hate to do this to that handsome face but..." Kara-X says to him and Metallo kicks him right in the head.

-

Later on, they all wake up and they're tied against a box and they're all wearing meta human cuffs.

"Is everyone all right?" Oliver asks the team.

"We need to work on yourmeaning of your definition of all right." Sara says.

"Yo, Grey. You good?" Jax asks as they're separated across from each other.

"It seems my retirement was somewhat tardy." Stein informs him.

They start hearing slow clapping and they turn to see Thawne above them.

"Oh, great. Here comes the gloating or the explanation of their evil plan." Peter says, knowing Thawne all too well.

"Well, you're right. Here we are. This is fun for me, not so much for you." Thawne says looking at Barry. "All the times you've killed me, and now here all I have to do is kill you once."

"Enough, Eobard." Powergirl call's out to him.

"We know if you wanted to kill us, you wouldn't have put these dumb collars on us first." Peter-38 states, knowing villains are the same from any corner of the multiverse.

"Now I know what it feels like to hate myself." Kara says looking at her Earth-X doppelgänger.

"Well done." Oliver-X says as he returns.

"It wasn't a problem." Kara-X says when she starts dropping and Oliver-X catches her. "The pain, the pain. I don't know how much longer I can bear it."

"It's all right, it's all right. You're gonna be all right because we found her." Oliver-X promises and looks to the heroes. "We found her, and now we have her. Now wet soon, this nightmare will be over. And I'll take you home. So stand."

Kara-X then finds the strength to rise up.

"Star labs is secure." Oliver-X tells them.

"If you hurt-" Peter was gonna say his family when Oliver-X stops him.

"I did hurt your friends. I really enjoyed hurting your friends." Oliver-X says and Peter sees he doesn't know about Frankie so maybe she's okay.

"Are they alive?" Oliver asks his doppelgänger.

"Yes, yes, for now." Oliver-X promises. "We need your Kara's cooperation. Well, we don't need it. It would be preferable. But for the time being, you see more valuable as leverage."

"What do you want with her?" Peter-38 asks them, not liking this.

"To save my life." Powergirl answers. "That's your little mission statement, isn't it? Help people, save lives. Well, now is your chance."

"The General is dying." Thawne explains to them.

"That solar radiation in your blood." Peter-38 realizes. "She's been exposed to too much solar radiation."

"Yes, like Icarus, I flew too close to the sun." Powergirl says.

"But we can save her. We're going to save her. All we need is a new heart. And, luckily, in this planet, we have the perfect doner." Archer states and they look towards Kara.

"That's why you stole the prism?" Barry asks. "So you could duplicate a red sun, weaken Kara, and cut into her?"

"Can't make an omelet with invincible eggs." Powergirl says.

"I'll crack you like an egg if you harm her!" Peter-38 warns her.

"Hey." Oliver calls out his double. "I'm gonna kill you." He states coldly.

"No you won't." Archer tells him. "You're weak and always choose the high road, you're heroes." He says and walks away and Metallo moves back to them and knocks them all out.

-

Back at Star labs, Frankie and Felicity are walking through the labs to see what happened.

"I thought we were gonna die." Frankie tells Felicity.

"If I had a dime for every time I thought that, I...I'd have 2.40. I thought I'd have more than that." Felicity realizes and keeps the girl close. "But don't worry, I will keep you safe. Peter will kill me if I let something happen to you."

"I do have powers, you know." Frankie reminds her when they look and see Nazis. They follow them and watch as they throw miles into the pipeline.

"They turned it into a prison." Frankie says.

"Stalag Star labs." Felicity replies seeing it's the two of them against them all.

But Frankie sees they mostly wear metal, and then remembers when she and Peter once watched a few of the _X-Men_ movies and gets some ideas.

-

The team wake up and look around to see they're in a concentration camp.

They get up to see Kara and is missing.

"Skirt. Where's Kara!?" Peter-38 asks when they get up and see that she's not there.

"It's okay, we're gonna get her back." Sara promises.

"We need to figure out where we are first." Oliver states and they look around.

"Yeah, about that..." Jax starts and they see where they are.

"This is concerning." Stein states.

"I don't think this is our earth." Barry replies.

"We're on Earth-X." Peter realizes and sees they need to find a way out, back to their earth, save Kara before it's too late.

If it isn't already too late.


	49. Crisis on Earth-X part lll

Earth-X

The team looks to see guards, dogs, searchlights, just about anything you could think of around the camp of death.

They look to see the other prisoners and are crying and sadness knowing the fate that awaits them.

"So this is the hellhole known as Earth-X." Sara says looking through the gates.

"Wells was right." Oliver claims.

"He usually is." Peter says to him.

"It's hard to believe a place like this would exist on any earth." Peter-38 claims.

"I wish I shared your sentiment," Stein replies, "but in all my travels to distant times, one thing with sadly remains constant is man's ability to feel hatred for other men."

They hear someone yelling on the speakers and see prisoners being moved somewhere off.

"The stars and triangles...?" Jax asks them.

"Those are badges to identify the crimes these people may and or may not have committed to get here." Stein explains as Jax sees someone with a buzz cut and a pink triangle.

"What's the pink triangle for?" Jax asks the man. "What'd you do?"

"Loving the wrong person." The man explains to them.

"We got to get out of these things." Sara states about the collars. "Transmute is out." She tells Stein and Jax.

"With pleasure." Stein says and they try to combine, but nothing works.

"I can't vibrate out of them either." Barry states and they look to see the spiders trying to rip themselves free.

"They're stopping my strength." Peter tells them, seeing they're all completely powerless.

"Power dampening collars." Peter-38 guesses.

"It's not like it matters, there's too many guards here. We'd never make it out." Sara states.

"There gonna kill Kara if we don't get out of here." Peter-38 says as he starts pacing around in fear. "And if I go home with a dead Kara, then Alex is going to kill me." He states and starts hyperventilating while freaking out.

"What's up with him?" Barry wonders, never seeing Peter's doppelgänger like this.

"I think I interrupted him and Kara as they almost kissed." Peter tells Barry who's surprised by that.

"And then there's J'onn. If the Nazis don't kill me, then he and Alex will certainly finish the job. And if she doesn't, J'onn will. And if J'onn does kill me first, Alex will find a way to bring me back just to kill me again. There's really no way that I get out of this alive!" Peter-38 states.

"Look, were not gonna let that happen." Sara tells him.

"We're gonna get back to earth before that happens." Barry says.

"How? We don't even know how we got here." Peter informs him.

"We don't know yet. We're gonna figure it out. Then we're gonna find a way to get out of this place, and we're gonna get back to the people we love." Oliver responds to them.

"I hope the others are holding up okay." Barry exclaims.

-

Earth-1

Cisco begins to wake up to the sound of a ball hitting the wall.

"Rip Van Ramon awakens." Harry exclaims and Cisco looks to see they're stuck in the pipeline.

"This doesn't look like a wedding." Cisco states as Dinah is trying to use her scream to break the glass, but it's not working.

"You missed quite a bit, Cisco." Caitlin explains to her friend as the others continue to try to escape.

"All you need to know is that you're locked in one of your fabulous anti-meta human cells with the rest of us. We cannot escape." Harry states as he continues to throw the ball.

"Of course we can't. That's what I designed them for, genius." Cisco responds to him, annoyed already.

"Good command of the obvious." Harry responds.

"Boys." Caitlin says to them as if they're children, which they actually act like they are half of the time when they're around each other.

"Is that a ball?" Miles asks Harry as he tries to punch his way out of his cell.

"Why? Is it bothering you?" Harry asks them.

"Yes." Cisco states as Harry continues, just to annoy him.

"God, Hey!" Cisco exclaims and kicks the wall to get him to stop.

"Are they gonna do that the whole time we're in here?" Dinah asks Caitlin.

"Probably." Caitlin answers as these two act more childish than Frankie or Miles. Then she remembers that Frankie and Felicity are still here and are in trouble and hopes they're going to be okay.

"It hurts! Cut it out!" Cisco yells at Harry.

"Cut what out?" Harry asks, having fun with him.

-

Kara wakes up to see she's being weaken by red sunlight and is tied to a bed so she can't get free.

"Star labs." Thawne breaths as he comes in on his old wheelchair. "It feels like old times, doesn't it? You know, I built this place...with my own hands and called it home for 15 years, and do you know what?" He asks as he stands out of the wheelchair and approaches her. "I hated every minute of it."

"Where are my friends?" Kara asks him.

"Your friends, they're all on Earth-X." Thawne tells her and Kara gets worried about them. "I wouldn't worry about your friends too much because...they're not going to be alive much longer."

Kara tries to use all of her strength to get out and nothings working as her doppelgänger comes in.

"Oh, honey, it's because of the red sunlight. And trust me, it'll make you weaker than you can possibly imagine." Kara-X promises her.

"You did all this just...just to get me?" Kara asks. "Do you know how many innocent people you killed?"

"Their lives to save mine? They should feel honored." Kara-X responds and Kara just keeps trying to get herself free. "It's a strange sensation, isn't it...feeling vulnerable?"

"And it's just gonna get worse because this red sunlight, it's softening you up until pretty soon I'm gonna crack you open like a walnut." Thawne tells her while swinging scissors. "Then I'm gonna take your healthy heart. I'm gonna put it in her, which means we should probably get you going."

"Good. That'll give me to talk to...myself." Kara-X says unknowing that there are still two people in the facility unaccounted for.

In the air vents, Frankie and Felicity overheard everything she said.

"Everyone else is on Earth-X. And Kara only has a few hours before they go full Mengele on her." Felicity lists their problems. "You got any ideas?" She asks Frankie.

"I know that there's a secret room in the building that controls everything, my...I know where it is." Frankie says, not knowing what to call Peter after all this time.

"Can you get to it from in here?" Felicity asks her.

"Maybe." Frankie says, not quite sure and they head through the vents.

-

Earth-X

The alarms start ringing as armed guards come in and surround the team.

"This doesn't look good, gang." Jax states the obvious.

"What are they doing?" Barry asks.

"It's roundup time." The man from earlier explains to them.

"In line, now!" One of the guards order them and they wait and see someone else enter.

"So these are...the heroes." Someone says and Peter-38 looks to see Norman Osborn's doppelgänger, the Green Goblin of Earth-616 they faced.

"My, god. This day can't be any worse." Peter states at seeing him and knowing who he is as well.

"Bring them all. And him!" Norman yells, pointing to the man with the pink triangle.

They're all lead outside the camp and keep walking with several men and Norman behind them.

"Not to be an alarmist, but if we don't have an escape plan, I suggest we get one." Stein says as they keep walking and Oliver gets an idea and turns only for them all to get hit by an electric shock from the collars and fall to the ground.

"I think I know why we're all wearing them." Sara says.

"Up!" Norman commands them and they all rise and turn to see they're standing above a burial ground for others who have been shot.

"Turn around." Norman commands again and they do so. Norman then walks up to Oliver with a sack in his hands. "I know you're not him, but I cannot stomach the sight regardless." He explains and places the sack over his head and walks out of the way of the guns. "Ready!" He shouts to his men and they walk forward and wait. "Aim!" Norman again shouts and they all raise their guns at them.

A blast of ice comes in and freezes their guns and they look to see Leonard Snart.

"I hate fire." Snart says.

"Snart?" They all ask as Oliver removes the sack from his head.

"About time!" The prisoner shouts at Snart.

"Kill them all!" Norman shouts to the remaining guards and they open fire.

"Take cover!" Oliver shouts and they drop into the ditch as Snart freezes everything and shoots a blast at the watchtower and grabs the keys before joining them.

"You were cutting it close." The prisoner tells Snart.

"I thought that was great timing. And I really enjoyed the pun." Snart replies to him.

"So you're Leonard Snart's doppelgänger." Barry says to him.

"No, I'm Leonard Snart, but you can call me Leo." Snart tells him. "That is a fantastic outfit. Did you make that?" He asks Barry.

"Leo?"

"Right. Time to make you shine." Leo says and uncuffs him.

"You might wanna close your eyes." He warns the others.

"Why?" Peter asks when he starts glowing and takes to the air.

"Well, I believe he just answered your question." Stein says as they watch the guy blast fireballs and take down the men and flies back down.

"Come on, let's go."

"Where we going?" Oliver asks him.

"To our base." He explains.

"Your base?" Sara asks.

"And who are you?" Peter-38 asks.

"I was thinking exactly the same thing about you all."

"You might wanna tell us on the way." Leo interrupts as they hear gunfire and they take off.

-

Earth-1

Kara is helpless as the red sunlight makes her weaker by the minute.

"You're looking more human." Kara-X tells her doppelgänger. "Scared, helpless, pathetic...inferior."

"We're not that different from them." Kara tells her.

"Please. We're everything they want to be; blonde, white. Aryan perfection." Kara-X states.

"I'm not like you. I don't think I'm better than everyone else." Kara replies.

"You should. You are. You're a god to them. You could have been living like one." Kara-X informs her.

"Like you?" Kara asks while chuckling.

"Yes, like me. They want someone to bow to, to worship, to lead."

"What you're doing is not leading. It's ruling." Kara informs her evil other.

"Yes, it is. They're like ants, Kara." Kara-X replies.

"They shouldn't fear us for what we can do. They should rely on us when they need us." Kara says.

"Oh, spare me the Good Samaritan crap."

"I'm not gonna take advantage of anyone just because I can." Kara promises.

"The world isn't made better by protecting the weak. It's made better by getting rid of them. You really are pathetic. You know, I saw you at the wedding. Poor, lonely little Kara who had to bring her bestie as a date to not be alone."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Kara states.

"It's written all over that pouty little face of yours." Kara-X says while pinching her nose. "You spend so much time on your planet taking care of everyone but yourself with only a man who is half human to help save the day. Your night in shining armor. Wonder how it'll feel when we kill him."

"You're not gonna get what you want. He's harder to kill than you think." Kara promises.

"Really? You think your Iron-Spider can save you? You don't even know how to tell him how you feel." Kara-X states and Kara sees she somehow knows that she cares about her Peter Parker. But...does she love him?

He's always been there, helped her through her dark times, always gave her hope.

She almost kissed him for crying out loud!

-

Earth-X

The team and their new friends enter the Arrow lair bunker of their world.

"Well, I guess were in Earth-X's Star City." Oliver states.

"I have to say, that's one hell of a story." The man who's name they learnt was Ray says. "You're a speedster." He says pointing at Barry. "You two turn into the burning man." He says looking at Stein and Jax. "And you are both from two different worlds and are both Spider-Man." He says to both the Peter's. "And you're the good doppelgänger of the fuehrer." Ray says, looking at Oliver.

"_Good_ might be an oversimplification." Sara states.

"You still haven't told us which earth you're from." Leo states, looking at them. "Because clearly you're not from here."

"We're from Earth-1." Barry informs the three of them.

"Earth-1?" Leo says and looks to Ray.

"Am I missing something?" Jax asks him.

"I'm from Earth-1, too." Ray explains to them.

"If you're from their earth, you know how we got here." Peter-38 states to him.

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea." Ray says and grabs a laptop and shows them a device. "I think you guys came through this." He explains.

"A temporal gateway?" Barry asks, seeing the device.

"Same physics as a breach, just more stable and larger." Stein explains to the others.

"Much larger." Barry replies.

"So we have a way to get back." Peter states. "So where is this thing?"

"It's actually not that far from here." Leo tells them.

"22.3 kilometers, to be exact." Ray states.

"Well, we drive there." Leo explains.

"So why don't you just take us to it?" Peter asks them.

"Because we can't." Ray tells him. "The place is in a facility guarded by a not so small army of Nazis." He explains to the team.

"Well, I once took on a army of powered people with nothing but my own powers and a girl in a skirt." Peter-38 says.

"Yeah...and we faced worse.." Jax states.

"Look, it's our only way home. We're going through it." Barry states.

"Nobody's going through anything." A new voice informs to them and they turn to see someone they don't recognize but Peter-38. "Because were blowing it to hell." He states.

"Ned?" Peter-38 asks in complete shock to seeing her friends doppelgänger is actually on the good side. And, you know, alive, and not half Goblin.

"Please, freedom fighter General Leeds." Leo says walking up to him.

"General Leeds?" Peter-38 asks.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Ned asks him.

"New friends, they're from Earth-1." Leo informs Leeds. "They're on our side."

"Except for the part where you guys wanna blow our only way home." Jax states.

"We don't exactly want to." Leo interrupts.

"Everyone we care about is on the other side of that gateway, imprisoned by Nazis." Barry replies.

"The Nazis that want to cut open someone I care about." Peter-38 tells him.

"Eliminate that facility, and you eliminate our only chance to save our friends from your enemies." Stein interjects.

"I'm sorry, we've been waiting for an opportunity like this for years." Ned states. "We can not wait any longer. This is our only chance to separate the Fuehrer from his army. We are trying to turn the war around."

"You are gonna leave our earth at the mercy of the four psychopaths who have ravaged yours." Oliver shouts at him.

"Wait, why does this man look exactly like the man I'm trying to kill?" Ned asks them.

"Look, fingerless globes, all we are asking for a little bit of time. Let us get through the gateway before you blow it." Sara suggests.

"The gateway is guarded by 30 panzer XIIs, 50 sturmtigers, And 100 Schultztaffel officers, not the best odds." Leo informs them.

"Well take our chances." Peter states, ready to get some payback on these Nazis and to get back to Frankie and Caitlin.

"No, you will not. We are blowing that gateway right now. Final order." Ned states to them and walks away.

"Sorry, he's a little touch around the edges." Leo apologizes. "But he is the General, and he's issued his demands."

Peter-38 walking towards Ned to talk some sense into him.

"Hey, you're not gonna change his mind. Nobody ever does." Ray warns him.

"On my earth, I've known him for as long as I have been alive. He and I are basically family." Peter-38 tells him.

"Ray, let him try." Leo says interested as he leaves.

Peter-38 walks up to Ned seeing him looking at the plans for the facility.

"You don't seem to know how to take orders." Ned tells her.

"Mostly because I can't take your face seriously." Peter-38 jokes. "You can't do this, Ned."

"General Leeds." Ned says turning to face him. "Look, I don't know where the hell you think you are, but this planet has been at war for generations. We are tired of the fighting. There are men dying out there the same causes their grandfathers did."

"We're not asking you to surrender, we're asking you to let us go home to finish them. All we're asking is for a small amount of time." Peter-38 says.

"Time is the one thing I can't let you have. They have a weapon...a doomsday weapon powerful enough to affect other worlds. It has to be eliminated." Ned states to her and Peter-38 wonders what the weapon could be.

"Ned. Please..the fuehrer on your earth, the people you hate, they're going to kill my only friend if you don't let me get back to save her." Peter-38 tells him, trying to find his friend he once knew. "On my earth, you and I were the closest of friends, we would do anything for each other. Even when there's no chance at succeeding, I would do anything to take the hit for you. So all I'm asking for is a chance. Please, Ned." Peter-38 says begging her friend.

"Today I have the chance to protect my people, my earth." Ned states and he sees he's not changed. "So you better not make me regret this." Ned says and he looks surprised. "You have a hour. If you're not through the gateway, I'll blow you all with it."

"Thank you, Ned." Peter-38 thanks and goes to tell the others.

"You always made me do things I thought were stupid." Ned smiles.

"I died here, didn't I?" Peter-38 guesses.

"Yeah. Saving a bunch of innocents from a burning building, you said someone had to do it. Now go get back to your world. And get your girl back." Ned says and Peter-38 holds his hand up and Ned understands as they do their secret handshake only they know and have done since they were kids.

"General suits you." Peter-38 tells him and goes to find the others.

-

Jax and Stein are looking around the facility as the others start making the plan. "Jefferson?" Grey calls out and Jax sees him.

"Grey, I'm busy man."

"Yes, I can see that, but I was hoping you might take a moment from your ruminations on dystopian alternative history to accept my apology. It was that I was so thrilled with the reality of my imminent departure I neglected to consider your feelings." Stein explains realizing something.

"Look, man, I'm not trying to take you away from your family or-"

"You are my family." Stein interjects him. "Long before I unexpectedly found myself with a daughter, I found myself with a son. Look around you. We're standing in one of the...darkest places imaginable. Yet somehow I'm optimistic. Do you know why?"

"'Cause you're a crazy old man." Jax states.

"Yes...No." Stein says. "Because I'm standing here with you. You are a better son than I could've ever hoped for. And no length of time or distance will ever change that." He promises.

"Alright. Apology accepted. Come here." Jax says and pulls him into a hug.

Back with the others, they're looking over everything they need to get past.

"Now, you referenced 100 guards. I assume most of them are around the perimeter?" Oliver asks Leo.

"You would be correct, Ninja Turtle." Leo tells him.

"Ha! I'm using that." Peter promises.

"We fight through them outside, we access the main corridor. What is security like inside the hanger?" Peter-38 asks Ray.

"I'll do some recon." Barry says and speeds off and comes back a second later. "So the entire facility has meta-human dampeners." He informs them.

"Okay, we can't take that hanger without our powers, man." Jax states.

"These satellites indicate a control room off the hanger. That must be where the controls for the dampener are." Stein points out to them.

"Okay, well, we definitely can't take the main control room without powers. Trust me stronger men have tried." Ray tells them.

"He's right, it's not like any of us actually fit in here." Jax says when they look over to Oliver next to Peter-38.

"I think we have a way in." Peter says while smiling.

-

Earth-1

They're getting the surgery procedure ready.

"Unfortunately, miss Danvers, we need you awake for this procedure." Thawne explains as the prism continues to make her weaker by the second.

"Peter...my Peter...he'll find you." Kara promises him.

"Your little crush. Really? Here's a fun little detail. I know the Iron-Spider, I fought him, not only him, but all of the Spider-Men. I know things about him he doesn't even know. He is smart...but I'm always smarter." Thawne states. "Besides, if he was smart, he would've avoided dying."

"What?!" Kara asks him and Thawne smiles at her.

"Whoops. Spoiler alert." Thawne realizes what he said.

-

In the time vault, Frankie is watching what they're doing on the cameras while hacking into the mainframe of Star labs.

"They're starting the procedure." Frankie warns her.

"I'm working on it." Felicity replies as she's trying to shut down all power in the facility, and gets it done just seconds before Thawne can cut into Kara. "Done."

-

In the cortex, Thawne is looking over the computers to see what happened.

"We only have backup power and it's not enough." Thawne explains to Oliver-X.

"Well, everyone in the building has been accounted for." Oliver-X states. "Where would people be hiding?"

Thawne gets angry and speeds off into the time vault and can't find Felicity or Frankie but knows it was Felicity, remembering her when she visited the labs.

-

Kara is still awake and waits for something to happen when the guards' guns start floating before hitting them in the face, knocking them out.

Frankie and Felicity then drop from the vents.

"Take that, you Nazi mother-no." Felicity stops herself when she looks to Frankie and the two run to Kara.

"Hey, come with me if you wanna live." Felicity says, quoting _Terminator_.

"Get me to the sun." Kara says and they help her get free and stand up.

They start making it through the halls and make it to theelevator and Frankie pushes the button to call it down.

"We gotta go." Felicity tells her.

The doors open and a blast comes in, sending Kara flying across the hallway.

Felicity looks to be met by Metallo who exits the elevator and sees them.

"I don't believe mr. Thawne is done with you yet." Metallo says as when Frankie uses her powers to slam Metallo into the elevator, short circuiting him when more Nazis come in and take them away.

-

Earth-X

A car is driving up to the facility. "Your papers, sturman." The guards orders.

"We don't have any. This is a special visit." Leo tells him.

"Your papers, now." The guard orders while raising his gun.

"Suit yourself. I think you better talk to the boss." Leo states as the window goes down to reveal Oliver dressed as Dark Archer.

"As you were." Oliver says to him.

"_Mein gott. _My apologies, sir." The guard says. "Let them through!" He orders the gate and they're let in.

As he enters the facility, they see a device in the center of the room that must

"Hail feuhrer!" All of the men shout and Oliver watches Norman Osborn run up to greet him.

"Furher, we were not expecting you." Norman explains.

"Nor was I anticipating being back so soon." Oliver states. "Thanks to your incompetence, the Earth-1 doppelgängers..._my _doppelgänger escaped his execution."

"Yes, he did. We're exhausting every possible man In means to locating them. Would you like us to delay deployment until we do so?" Norman asks, getting suspicious of Oliver.

"Deployment?" Oliver asks.

"She is inbound and ready." Norman explains and points toward cameras surrounding the machine and he pushes a button to activate something.

Outside, a giant weapon becomes visible and Oliver sees a Nazi version of the Waverider.

"The doomsday device." Oliver realizes.

"The Wellenreiter is fully operational and at the ready, mein fuehrer." Norman tells him. "Shall we send her through?"

"As scheduled." Oliver says and Norman activates the transporter to send the ship through the breach.

"The Wellenreiter is on its way. Hail Victory!" He shouts and they all repeat him.

-

Earth-1

The ship comes through a breach in the sky and vanishes.

Back in S.T.A.R. labs, they're working on the power and have Frankie in power dampening handcuffs, so she can't do the same thing twice.

"Report." Oliver-X asks his generals.

"Good news. The Wellenreiter has made the transition to this earth." Thawne reports to him.

"Kara is all that matters." Oliver-X informs him.

"That red sunlight were flooding her with, its burning off. So pretty soon, her cells will be so desaturated, we cannot perform the surgery." Thawne warns him.

"Fix it." Oliver-X tells him.

"I can't." Thawne replies.

"This is your city. This is your facility. So turn the power back on."

"I can't because the system has been encrypted."

"By who?" Oliver-X asks.

Thawne turns his attention over towards Frankie and Felicity who's being held back by Nazis.

"By miss. Smoak." Thawne tells them.

-

Earth-X

Norman approaches Oliver while he's looking for the power dampening controls.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Norman asks Oliver.

"No, that'll be all." Oliver replies.

"Very well. Before I go, I have something for you, mein fuehrer. A gift...to celebrate your return. Guard!" He shouts and a guard comes in with a prisoner and Oliver sees its Felicity's doppelgänger.

"Well, I know how much you enjoy executing rule breakers, and this one has broken many of them. We discovered this Jewess handing her rations to the work camp children. Strictly against camp rules, of course." Norman explains and pulls his gun out and hands it to Oliver.

"Those children were starving." Felicity-X whispers, afraid.

Oliver takes a few steps forward, not wanting to do this.

"Well, this must be hard. I hear your double on Earth-1 loved a woman just like this." Norman says and Felicity starts crying, Oliver makes a quick decision and turns to shoot Norman and the gun doesn't go off and he realizes it's a dud.

"Did you really think I would hand you a loaded weapon...BEFORE VERIFYING WHO YOU ARE?!" Norman asks him and the guards start shooting and Oliver takes one of their guns and fights the men off while Norman quickly escapes.

Oliver makes it to Felicity. "Hey, no, you're fine. Just take this and go." He tells her and hands her the gun.

"Why are you doing this?" Felicity asks him.

"It's the strong's duty to protect the weak." He explains to her and she takes it and runs.

Oliver makes it to the dampener and shuts it down as Barry speeds in.

"So, how'd it...oh." Barry says as he sees the dead Nazis.

"Barry, we have a problem. The gateway colt rolls are damaged." Oliver explains the new situation to his friend.

"You're saying we can't turn it on?" Barry asks.

"We can't turn it on here, but there should be a manual override at the platform." Oliver replies.

"All right, that means we're gonna have to fight our way through." Barry says.

-

Outside, Leo just got a message that could complicate...everything.

"What do you mean?! Call it back!" Leo yells into his radio connected to base.

_"Too late. It's been programmed. There's no changing course now." _Ned tells him.

"You said we'd have a hour at best." Leo reminds him.

_"Yeah, well, I changed my mind." _Ned states.

"These heroes haven't gotten through the breach yet!" Leo argues.

_"That's team has nothing to do with us or saving our planet! And everyone who can threaten it is on the other side of that breach!" _Ned argues back to him. _"I'm not risking any more time! We are blowing it up." _He finishes and disconnects them.

"Guys, we have a problem." Leo tells them.

"_What kind of problem_?" Sara asks him.

"A weapon is heading to blow up the facility." Leo explains.

"_A weapon? A missile_?" Peter-38 asks him.

"Not...exactly." Leo states.

In the distance, Red Tornado is flying top speed towards the facility to destroy everything.

-

Earth-1

They're still trying to turn the power back on.

"Felicity Smoak. Turn the power back on." Oliver-X commands her and she does nothing.

"He said..." Thawne says and speeds her into the wall.

"Felicity!" Frankie yells, trying to help her while Oliver-X holds her back.

"Turn the power back on." Thawne tells her.

"I'm sorry Erbart...Ernard?" Felicity asks, trying to get the name right.

"_Eobard." _Thawne corrects her.

_"_Eobard. My god, the future sounds weird." Felicity states.

"That's funny. Sometimes we think we're more clever than we are. Because where I come from, the history books are filled with stories of this Age of Heroes: Green Arrow, Black Canary, Spider-Man, the Flash, Iron-Spider. And yet no one...no one has ever heard _of Felicity_." Thawne says and starts vibrating his hand.

"Stop!" Kara yells and runs into the room. "You came here for me, so just take me, please." She begs them. "Please don't hurt anyone else. Give them the code."

"If I do, they'll kill you." Felicity whimpers.

"It's fine. Nobody's going to die because of me." Kara reassures her.

"Latte, ada, Jonas, 1-1-9-0-0." Felicity tells them and Thawne stops vibrating his hand.

"Latte? Cute." Thawne says and gets to work and the power comes back onto the facility.

"Let's go." The guard says and drags Frankie and Felicity away.

-

Earth-X

"In ten minutes, Red Tornado's gonna bring down this whole facility, and there's nothing we can do to stop that robot." Leo explains to them inside the facility.

"Then we need to reopen the gateway before that happens." Oliver states. "Barry, Ray,-"

"We know, stop a flying robot somehow." Barry interrupts him.

"Good. The rest of us will open the breach." Oliver tells them.

"That's the whole plan?" Leo asks, not sure about it.

"Well, as the Snart on our Earth used to say; _make a plan, execute the plan. Expect the plan to go off the rails. Throw away the plan_." Peter quotes, remembering what Snart told him.

"Wow. That is...terrible advice. I always have a plan, down to the second, so nothing ever goes wrong." Leo states.

"No, no, no. The only plan now is to nit leave this earth without me." Ray tells Leo as they kiss.

"Okay." Leo agrees.

"Right. Looks like we're on robot duty." Ray says looking to Barry.

"Let's do it." Barry says and they leave the facility.

"I thought it would be fun if we all put on our costumes." Leo says and drops a bag she had that contains their suits and weapons.

"Where'd you get the bow and quiver?" Oliver asks him.

"The general collects weapons." Leo explains to him.

"Let's go to war." Oliver says and everyone grabs their suits.

Peter-38 starts to warm up us repulsers and sees his suit is working normally and is ready to fight and get back to their world and save Kara.

-

In the second facility, Norman Osborn is now has everyone waiting for them to come in.

"No one gets to the gateway!" Norman commands them and waits.

All of the men are waiting by the doors as they explode open and Firestorm comes flying in and starts blasting and the others come in shooting while Peter and Peter-38 comes in swinging whole shooting webs at everyone.

Sara walks down looking for the controls with a gun in hand with Leo and Oliver shoot as Nazis comes down their way and they start shooting them.

Firestorm comes flying in and blasts Norman across the room.

Peter and his doppelgänger work together to level the playing field while taking them from above.

-

Red Tornado is still making his way to the facility while Barry and Ray are running to stop him.

"Here we go!" Ray says as they see him approaching and blasts him with his powers.

Red Tornado dodges all of the hits and keeps going and Ray jumps onto his back and crashes into the ground.

-

Firestorm lands and sees the controls in the distance.

"Okay, we're Nazi free. Let's go." Jax says and is about to go when Stein stops him.

"_Hold on. That's an automatic power cell. We need to activate it before using the control console." _Stein explains to him.

"I can Hotwire it, no problem." Jax states.

"_Then I'll turn on the console."_ Stein tells him.

"Wait, you wanna split up?" Jax asks him.

"_It's our most favorable odds. Let's kick some ass, Jefferson." _Stein says and they separate and run off to do their jobs.

Jax makes it to the controls and does what he needs to when a truck full of Nazis pull up and block Stein from his vision.

"Grey, we got power." Jax tells him when the Nazis start shooting at him and he runs for cover.

-

Ray and Barry are still trying to stop Red Tornado and all their tries have failed.

Red Tornado grabs Ray and sends him flying at Barry and they see he's heading back to destroy the facility.

-

Oliver is dodging the Nazis bullets that are coming in more rapid.

Leo keeps shooting his ice at the Nazis as they keep trying to kill him as he dodges them.

They're all pinned down as a machine gun comes in and starts rapidly firing everywhere.

"I'm pinned down!" Jax states as he can't get his part done.

Stein on the other hand is in the clear as none of the Nazis are around him and he sees the control panel from his location. He gets up and starts running towards the control panel as he didn't notice the Nazi solder aiming at him.

"Stein!" Peter shouts seeing the Nazi on his back and shoots a web to grab the gun.

The rest of the facility hears several gunshots and look in shock at what they see.

Stein drops to the ground as he starts bleeding out.

Peter looks to the man who shot him and quickly webs him and sends a powerful taser blast off at him, sending him flying.

More men come in and Peter runs behind some cargo containers as Stein is on the floor bleeding out.


	50. Crisis on Earth-X part lV

Earth-X

Stein is still bleeding out as everyone's trying not to get shot at.

"Grey's been hit! We gotta get him out of there!" Jax says as more Nazis keep coming in and Peter-38 sends a repulser blast at them.

"Red, you finished yet?" Peter-38 asks, getting sick of these guys.

-

Barry and Ray are atill chasing Red Tornado still as it seems he truly is unstoppable.

"Just tying up some loose ends." Barry informs them.

"He's almost at the hanger." Ray states as he tries another blast and he dodges it again.

"If we don't stop him, he's gonna blow up one only ticket home." Barry states.

-

"Not to mention all of us!" Sara states as more Nazis come and start shooting at her and Peter webs their guns, causing some of them to either explode or stop working.

Leo uses his ice gun and freezes their machine gun.

Stein is still laying on the floor and sees them all taking fire and sees he's the closest to the controls. He begins to get off her back and crawl towards the controls. Her strength seems to leave her every time she takes a step, so she shoots a web and uses it to pull her closer easier.

"Grey! Stay down!" Jax yells at him as he's in the middle of a war ground.

Everyone sees him crawling towards the controls as all of the Nazis are on top of the platform to stop them from reaching it.

Norman sees as he pulls herself to stand up. Stein reaches for the controls when he gets shot again.

"Grey!" Jax shouts and runs to him

"Fall back!" Norman yells to his men when Stein powers the device, opening the breach, killing all the Nazis and Norman.

"He opened the breach!" Peter-38 tells them.

"Let's go!" Sara shouts to them as they run to Stein.

"Hey, Grey, we gotta go." Jax tells her as she tries to breath.

"Barry, the breach is open. Where are you?" Oliver asks.

-

"We got to take him out now." Barry tells Ray.

"I have an idea. Throw another lightning bolt at him." Ray suggests.

"We already tried that." Barry informs him.

"Just do it!" Ray says and Barry runs ahead and does so and Ray blasts his lightning with his powers and they create an explosion to short circuit Red Tornado, finally stopping him and causing him to explode.

-

"Barry, we need you to hurry up. Stein's hurt." Sara states as she checks on the injuries.

"_I'm on my way._" He tells her and starts running.

"He's alive, but in critical condition." Peter-1 says.

"All right, Gideon will fix her." Sara states.

"It's gonna be dangerous to move him." Peter-38 informs her.

"Not if he's Firestorm." Sara says and the two merge to keep him alive.

"Thanks for your help." Oliver tells Leo.

"We're not done helping yet. Our enemies are still on your earth, Ollie." Leo states as they all begin to move towards the portal.

"Don't ever call me that." Oliver warns him.

"Give it time, I'll get through that crusty exterior." He states to them.

"Trust me, you really won't." Sara states to him.

"I was talking to you." Leo tells her as they all walk through the portal followed by Barry and Ray.

-

Earth-1

They're beginning the surgery again while Frankie and Felicity are forced to watch as Thawne gets a knife and is ready to cut Kara.

"This next sound...metal through a bone, that's my favorite. You should probably close your eyes." Thawne says as he puts on a surgical mask and tries tearing through her skin and it's not working. "This will all be over in a minute."

"What are you waiting for?" Oliver-X asks him. "Do it already."

"I'm trying. I'm trying but..." Thawne says as it's not working.

Ray is on Kara, stopping the knife from penetrating her.

"Mitts off, Mengele." Ray says as he grows and punches Thawne before blasting him.

Oliver-X tries to hit him, but Ray dodges and blasts him before blasting the guard with the girls.

Ray then goes over and unstraps Kara, freeing her.

"Ray?" Kara asks.

"Hi, how are ya?" Ray asks. "Got your guys' SOS. How was the wedding?" He asks the two as Felicity is working on getting the cuffs off Frankie so she can use her powers.

"The rest of the Legends are here and we're busting everybody out." Ray says as they walk through the halls. "I know I'm late to the party and all, but why have Nazi doppelgängers taken over Star labs?" He asks them.

"They're from Earth-X." Frankie tells him.

"Yeah, and they hate everyone. They want to steal Kara's heart." Felicity says when a Nazi comes in behind them. "Ray!"

Ray turns around and his hand enlarges as he slams the Nazi into the wall

-

In the pipeline, everyone waits for anything when a voice comes in through the speakers.

"_Attention all prisoners: great news. The cavalry has arrived._" Nate tells them.

"About time." Miles states.

"I knew I could count on you, pretty." Mick says. "Did you bring beers?"

"Better yet, an army." Rene asks as the doors open.

"Who needs an army when you got Legends?" Nate asks him.

-

Peter-38 makes it to the medical wing, disguising himself as Oliver-X and sees Kara-X and starts to wake her up.

"We have a problem. I need you to wake up." Peter-38 tells her when Thawne speeds in and sees him.

"The General is no longer safe here." Thawne warns him, not knowing it's a different person.

"I'm well aware." Peter-38 replies. "Get to the ship, prepare for the invasion. I'll get the General to safety." He promises.

"Going up against two Spider-Men is not a good idea." Thawne warns him.

"Are you questioning your furher orders?" Kara-X asks.

"Of course not. General." Thawne says as he speeds off.

-

"_I got Supergirl._" Ray tells Nate.

"I got group B." Nate says as everyone's free.

"You're late." Mick states.

"Don't mind him. He's just pissy because he came out of a steel box." Diana tells him.

"Actually, he's always like that." Peter tells her.

-

"How much further, Ray?" Felicity asks him as they make their way through the labs.

"Waverider's on the roof." Ray tells her as they both carry Kara with Frankie on the lookout for Nazis.

"How do you two know each other again?" Kara wonders.

"We used to date." Ray and Felicity tell her.

"That's...awkward." Frankie says, leading the way through the facility.

"Oliver got the girl, I got the adventure of a lifetime on a time traveling spaceship." Ray says when an arrow shoots him in the back, taking him down and they turn to see Oliver-X with another arrow ready.

Frankie tries to push it out of his hand with her powers, but it's not working.

"Your magnetic powers aren't going to work here. Now step away from her." Oliver-X tells them, meaning it's not a metal arrow.

"There's no way." Felicity says as she pushes Frankie and Kara behind her. "My grandparents didn't survive the Holocaust so the world could be ruled by Nazis so if you want to hurt them, you got to go through me. And even if you do, you're not gonna win. 'Cause we will not back down. We will keep fighting. So get the help off of our earth while you still can."

"As final words him those weren't bad." Oliver-X says and gets ready to fire.

"Don't. You. Dare." Peter-38's voice warns and they look to the doorway to see Peter-38 is holding Kara-X with his repulser ready to fire. "Or I kill her. You kill my Skirt, I kill yours. That red sunlight weakened her just as much as it weakened my Skirt. Meaning she's vulnerable. So either you drop your weapon, or I drop her!"

"Don't listen to him. Just shoot her." Kara-X tells her husband.

"You want the chance to save her, lower your weapon." Peter-38 tells Oliver-X.

"There's only one way to save me." Kara-X replies to that.

"There are ways of doing this without hurting her. But if you release that arrow, I release this blast, making sure she _will_ need a new heart." Peter-38 keeps warning him.

"He's lying." Kara-X states. "Do it for the Fatherland, just kill her!" She says when his senses go off and Thawne takes the two of them and Ray gets up.

"I thought that jerk was supposed to be dead." Ray says and Kara engulfs Peter-38 in a hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay." Kara tells him.

"It takes a lot more than an alternative Metallo to kill me." Peter-38 says and returns the hug, happy she's alive.

They break off and the two just smile at each other.

"Listen, Skirt, there's...something that needs to be said." Peter-38 tells her.

"I need to say something, too." Kara tells him.

"I'm done pretending." Peter-38 says, and Kara's confused.

"Pretending what?" Kara asks him.

"I'm...terrible at this." Peter-38 admits when his senses go off and Nazis come in.

"Look out!" Frankie tells them.

Peter-38 activates his holo-shield and pulls Kara in close as the shield takes the shots and Peter-38 just grabs Kara and pulls her into a kiss in which Kara easily returns.

Ray, Felicity and Frankie look shocked as Ray covers Frankie's eyes, the Nazis then get taken down by Peter and Crystal who turn to see the two heroes making out.

"Okay...this is weird." Peter-1 says since he's watching himself make out with someone else.

"Ditto." Crystal agrees, since she's watching her boyfriend make out with the girl of steel.

"Guys, we gotta go." Peter-1 says and walks up as the two seem to not be stopping anytime soon. "Don't forget there's a army of Nazis we need to stop...and don't forget to breathe." He states seeing they're not separating.

-

Everyone finally gets on the Waverider and they take off after everyone gets on board.

Jax flies into the medical wing and separates while getting Stein on the chair.

"Gideon, fix him!" Jax tells their onboard computer.

"His pressure's dropping. We have to stanch the bleeding." Caitlin says as she runs inside the labs.

"**Right away, dr. Snow.**" Gideon says and gets to work.

"Jax, relax." Mick says as he joins them. "Professor's going to be fine. He's a tough bastard." Jax starts spitting blood and Nate grabs him.

"Jackson's hit." Nate says as he puts him on the second chair. "I can't find an entry wound.

"Look at their vitals." Caitlin says, seeing they're the same. "It must be because of their connection."

"What the hell does that mean?" Mick asks.

"Even though Jax isn't injured, their life functions must still be linked." Caitlin explains.

"How do we unlink them?" Nate asks.

"We can't. Their connections the only thing keeping the professor alive." Caitlin tells them.

-

Peter runs through the ship until he comes across Frankie.

"Oh, thank god." Peter says as he pulls Frankie into a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm okay, dad." Frankie says and the two freeze at that slip.

The two then break apart and Frankie looks nervously around her, not looking at Peter.

"Hey, it's okay if you want to call me that." Peter assures her. "I'm okay with whatever you want to call me." He promises.

"I just...You're the only good foster parent I've had and, I just didn't want to make it weird." Frankie says.

"I fight crime, wear spandex and you can lift metal. And I'm dating someone with a split personality who are both in love with me. Everything in our lives is weird, kid." Peter reminds her and she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a second hug.

"I'm glad you're okay as well." Frankie cries into his shoulder and Peter just holds his...daughter.

-

Kara and Peter-38 are by the hanger doors a bit nervous to look at the other.

"So...how long have you...liked me?" Kara finally asks Peter.

"Sometime during the time we were both heartbroken." Peter-38 admits while looking at the floor. "And I was gonna tell you, then Mon-El showed up I thought the two of you were going to get back together, so I planed on not telling you. How long for you?"

Kara crosses her arms and thinks for a minute. "Around the same time as you, I guess. I started to like you, but I thought you were still mourning Gwen. So I planed on sitting on them for a while longer."

"So, we were _both_ feeling the same way for another. We _both_ thought we were hung up on somebody else and didn't plan on telling the other?" Peter-38 recaps their situation and Kara just laughs at him.

"That just about sums us up." Kara says and lightly punches him.

"Ow." Peter-38 mumbles as her super strength seems to have returned and Kara laughs. "Okay, come here." He says and pulls her into a second kiss.

-

Caitlin is looking over the two halves of Firestorm and sees it's not getting better.

"How you feeling, Jax?" Caitlin asks him.

"Don't worry about me. How's Grey?" Jax asks.

"I have him sedated. Don't worry. Gideon and I are doing everything we can to fix him." Caitlin promises and walks into the halls and finds Peter.

"Hey, still no improvement?" Peter asks, not wanting to hear the news, but he has to know.

"He's getting worse." Caitlin tells him, sadly.

"Stein or Jax?" Peter wonders, not liking either.

"Both." Caitlin tells him. "Medically speaking, he should've been dead from now, the only thing keeping him from dying is..."

"Jax's bond with him." Peter guesses.

"Jax is functioning as a human life support machine, able to keep the professor alive but...only for so long." Caitlin says and Peter pulls her into a hug.

"What about Jax?" Peter wonders as Caitlin breaks down in his arms.

"He's going to die too." Caitlin says as Peter hears her voice breaking and keeps holding her.

"It'll be okay. Like Barry said, there's a mess of smart people on this ship, one of us has to find a solution." Peter says and hopes he's telling the truth.

"How's Frankie?" Caitlin asks, as she didn't find her on the ship.

"Felicity told me she saved their lives while we were gone." Peter informs her.

"Look at that, in less than a year, you turned her into a superhero." Caitlin jokes.

"She's on her way. But for now, I want her to be a normal kid. Besides, then we need a superhero name and suit for her." Peter replies.

"Oh, Cisco is going to love that." Caitlin states.

-

"Oh man, I have just died and gone to geek heaven." Curtis says as Zari and Amaya lead him through the Waverider.

"Told you we picked the right guy." Zari tells her.

"Picked to do what?" Curtis asks.

"Hunt Nazis. Meet our resident Earth-X expert, the Ray." Amaya says and is greeted by Ray from Earth-X.

"You can use my real name Ray Terrill." Ray says as they shake hands.

"Your secret identity is your first name with the word _the_?" Curtis asks him.

"Why? What's your secret identity?" Ray asks him.

"Mr. Terrific." Curtis tells him.

"Really? That's a little boast-y, don't you think?" Ray asks.

"It's just one of my favorite wrestlers." Curtis says. "Still, you should change your name. Can we talk about the Nazis?"

"They vanished. Owing to fact they have their own Waverider." Amaya informs him.

"We had been tracking them using the radiation signature off by Powergirl because of her-" Zari was saying when Curtis interrupts.

"Extreme exposure to the solar radiation." Curtis says as he sees the readings. "Are these readings right? Because the trace radiation readings on here are slowly approaching the Chandrasekhar limit."

"Which means...?" Amaya asks.

"Kara's doppelgänger isn't just dying." Zari explains.

"If she doesn't get Supergirl's heart, she'll create a supernovas that will destroy the entire Midwest." Curtis finishes.

-

In the end, Caitlin did all she could but couldn't save them.

Sara found Stein's body, a crying Jax standing over it. She was the one who told the others that he was dead, having found a way to break the Firestorm connection and save Jax's life.

Caitlin wandered into the study, feeling numb. Someone had told her that Peter was inside. He looked up when she entered as he's holding onto Frankie, eyes wide with hope, and she shook her head.

He held open his arms wordlessly and she curled into them, almost a ball on his lap. No tears came, but a wrenching ache in her chest told her that grief was still very present.

Frankie didn't know Stein all to well, but she felt sorry for her family and for the fallen hero.

Later, the two separate and are just comforting the other, thinking of their time with Stein.

Peter just ends up throat chuckling to himself.

"Wats so funny?" Caitlin asks, hoping he can bring the same smile to her face that he just brought to his.

"I was just thinking about everything that we've been through with that man." Peter explains as he's thinking back all the way to the first year when they became a team. And everything that's occurred ever since. The good, the bad, the laughs, the arguments. Everything they've been through together.

-

"How are we with tracking the other Waverider?" Oliver asks them

"The data indicates it's somewhere in the vicinity of Central City." Zari explains.

"Which also indicates Powergirl isn't going to last long on this world." Ray states.

"Which means this world isn't long for this world." Curtus says, jokingly.

"Please doesn't." Peter-38 begs.

"No, failure isn't an option." Oliver says. "Loosing isn't an option. We are going to win! And we're gonna show these people that this earth belongs to us."

"Great speech." Crystal tells him.

_"_**_Sorry to interrupt, mr. Queen, but we're being hailed by a fellow timeship_**_." _Gideon tells them.

"Put them through." Oliver commands, angrily.

They all come together as the hologram of Oliver-X appears.

"What do you want, Psycho?" Peter-1 asks him.

"_To offer a truce_." Oliver-X tells them.

"In exchange for what?" Barry asks.

"_We will return to our earth peacefully and other things if you meet my one demand. Supergirl leaves with us._" Oliver-X explains his demands.

"Not going to happen." Peter-38 informs him.

"Here's the difference between you and me." Oliver says as he walks towards the computer. "I don't abandon my friends." He says before shutting it down.

"Everyone ready?" Sara asks them.

"As ready as ever." Nate says.

"We can't bring Marty back, but we can protect the city he loved, and the family he left behind." Ray says.

"For the professor." Sara says and that all nod to that. "Now let's go kick some ass."

-

The Nazi troops, follow Dark Archer march through the streets while gunning down anyone they come across when they turn to see all of the heroes rising from the fog and towards them.

Crystal comes in on a ice slide.

Peter comes in swinging with Miles alongside him.

Supergirl and Iron-Spider comes flying in with Ray, ready to take them down.

"Kill them all." Dark Archer tells their men as they charge the heroes.

As they approach, the heroes, the heroes all go charging and use their powers, their speed, their weaponry to take down every Nazi, every enemy.

Peter and Peter-38 go flying or swinging and fight together.

As they fight, Barry and Thawne continue their rivalry as everything around them goes in slow motion.

Barry and Thawne get in a few punches as they continue their fight.

Oliver and his doppelgänger fight on top of a police car and try to outsmart the other.

-

In the air, the Waverider's are fighting each other and they see they need someone inside so Kara goes up to the window.

"General. Care to step outside?" Kara asks her Earth-X counterpart who activates her mask and flies out her window.

As she does that, Crystal brings Amaya and Zari into the Wellenreiter through the hole that Kara-X created and take down the men inside.

"We're on the bridge, Felicity." Amaya tells her. "And we don't know what we're looking for."

"_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm working on it_." Felicity says and sends over the code. "_If I'm reading this correctly, all you need to do is..._"

Crystal notices a button starting to flash at them. "Hit the big, blinking red button." She says as she pushes it and the shields are shut down.

A breach opens from Cisco and they escape.

-

In the air, Supergirl and Overgirl continue their fight throughout the sky.

"You can't defeat me." Powergirl tells her as she's in a chokehold.

"Maybe not...but I have a friend." Kara says as she gets hit by a power strike from the Iron-Spider.

"Sorry I'm late, honey. Sky traffic is hell." Peter-38 jokes.

"Oh, I'm no longer Skirt, huh?" Kara flirts back.

"Don't get used to it." Peter-38 warns and the two of them start fighting her evil twin together.

-

In the air, Powergirl starts screaming in pain.

"_Supergirl, your doppelgänger's about to have a meltdown_." Harry warns them.

"What do we do?" Peter-38 asks.

"_You need to fly her up. Up. And away. Now_." Harry tells them and Kara just grabs her doppelgänger and flies high into the air.

They watch from the ground as she explodes and dies.

"No!" Oliver-X screams, seeing his wife die. "I'm gonna kill you." He promises Oliver who shoots him before he had the chance.

Kara was knocked unconscious from the blast and is sent falling to the ground when something catches her on her way down.

"Wha-what?" Kara asks when she sees Peter-38 caught her for the second time.

"We better not be making a habit of you falling from the sky." Peter-38 tells her. "But I can get used to you in my arms."

Kara laughs at that and pecks his cheek as thanks for saving her for the bazilyionth time.

Truth be told, she could get used to it as well.

-

It rained the morning of Stein's funeral.

When the Team had gotten back to Star Labs to regroup, they had been subdued. They had won, but they had lost so much along the way. Loosing the Professor was a rough blow to them all, even those who hadn't known him as well.

Frost had finally faded from Caitlin. She was tired, even though it hadn't felt like _she_ had spent the last hour and a half fighting her butt off.

The sky cleared up by 11, which was when Stein's funeral started. There was hazy sunlight streaming through the clouds, and water droplets sparkled on the leaves of the trees in the graveyard.

"Clarissa asked me to say some words," Jax started. He seemed nervous and a little awkward standing on the opposite side of the Professor's grave. Caitlin couldn't even imagine what he was going through at the moment. "But as you all know," Jax continued. "Grey was the wordy one. But...I got used to hearing his voice inside my head, and, uh, even now, I can still hear him. 'Cause even though he's gone... he's still apart of me. He's still apart of all of us. He was the best man... right until the end. The best teacher... friend... husband... father..."

Jax voice wavered, eyes filling with tears as he walked forward, toward Clarissa a Lily. "Clarissa... I'm so, so sorry.. I couldn't save him, I-All he wanted was to come home. To you. To his family."

Jax broke off, head dropping. "Oh, Jefferson," Clarissa whispered, putting her hand on his cheek as tears rolled down her cheeks. "You were his family, too."

"I just..." Jax sniffled. "I don't know how to do any of this without him."

"Then don't," Lily spoke up. Her son, Ronnie, was cradled in her arms but she reached out one hand and squeezed Jax's. "You said it yourself: he's still apart of you."

Jax nodded, wiping at his eyes, and Clarissa stepped up to the grave. "Goodbye, my love," she whispered, throwing a shovelful of dirt on top of the coffin.

Sara went next. "Thank you for believing in me," she murmured.

"Tell Ronnie I miss him," Caitlin whispered, her eyes red, taking the shovel and throwing in her own bit of dirt.

Peter took the shovel from her and walked up to the hole that holds one of his friends in the one place where many of his friends and family are being held. "Thank you for everything you've done, and tell Ronnie I'm sorry," he said softly. Then he took his spot next to Caitlin, an arm around her shoulders.

After the funeral, everyone started to disperse. There were cities to go back to, bad guys to fight... heroes could never stick around for long.

-

"So, are we a...thing now?" Kara asks Peter-38.

Peter-38 inhales and breathes out slowly, no idea what to say. "It's up to you, I guess."

Kara then stops the two and just pulls Peter into another kiss when Peter and Caitlin approach them.

"Is this how it feels to others when we do that?" Peter-1 asks his girlfriend.

"I think so." Caitlin tells him.

"I feel sorry for everyone now." Peter-1 says.

"Thanks for everything, guys." Kara tells them.

"We didn't do much. Just happy to see that even in the multiverse, I can't see the obvious." Peter-1 replies to her.

"Yeah, it must be a Parker thing." Peter-38 jokes.

"No, it's a Peter Parker thing." Kara corrects him. "Now come on, give us a hug before we go." She asks and pulls Caitlin into a hug and Peter waits for his doppelgänger to hug him.

"Not happening." Peter-38 tells him.

"We still got to work on your human side I see." Kara jokes. "Is it weird the two of us dating the same guy, but them not being the same guy?" She asks Caitlin.

"I have a split personality who I share my boyfriend with. Nothing's weird to me anymore." Caitlin replies, happy for Kara as Peter-38 opens a breach back home.

"Come on, Skirt. Let's go home." Peter-38 tells Kara and the two leave through a breach.

The one thing that's still running around Kara's mind is what Thawne said.

How was Peter going to die?


	51. Reign

Going to a wedding on another earth, fighting off evil doppelgängers from a second different earth, confessing feeling and making out with the person you've been holding your feelings in for.

Following that, is having a chat with the ex-boyfriend and his wife explaining how in the future they're a group of heroes named the Legion that exist because of the heroes of this time, Spider-Man and Supergirl and Mon-El used them to inspire others.

"So, a legion of superheroes. Ha!" Winn says to that news.

"Sounds formidable." J'onn says.

"Not nearly enough. The future has some bad things happening." Mon-El tells them.

"The darkness is spreading." Imra adds on.

"What's that mean?" Peter asks.

"My team and I were on a mission and...we got into some trouble. Our ship got knocked into one of those distributions." Mon-El explains.

"A wormhole." J'onn interrupts.

"We crash landed back on Earth 12,000 years ago." Imra finishes.

"So you time traveled by accident?" Alex asks.

"Which is exactly why we couldn't just go home. So we went into cryosleep and set the ship to wake us up when we returned to the 31st century. But then the torpedo hit the ship, and damaged it, that's when I woke up." Mon-El tells them. "But do you think we can fix it? Help us get home?"

"We'll do everything in our power to help." J'onn promises them. "But for now, settle in."

"You might be here a while." Alex says as they break up.

"If anyone can help us, it's you." Imra tells Kara and Peter.

"Everyone's coming over to my apartment for a holiday tonight." Kara offers to them. "You guys are welcome to join, if you like."

"Thanks. But we need to work on the repairs." Mon-El says as they walk off.

Kara quickly pulls Peter into a training room where there are no security cameras and quickly pulls him for a kiss in shock Peter happily returned.

"Look at that. I have the Girl of Steel in my arms." Peter says as he wraps his arms around Kara who wraps her arms around his neck.

"I have the spectacular Spider-Man wrapped around my hand." Kara says as she keeps kissing him.

"We still gonna tell everyone tonight?" Peter asks as Kara also planed at the dinner, they were going to tell everyone they were together since they don't want to hide their relationship.

"Yeah, of course." Kara tells him as they separate.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll make a few trips around the city. Get the crime out of the way." Peter says as his suit forms on him from his new watch he perfected after the Earth-X invasion.

-

That night, it was their usual friends, Lena, James, Myr'nn and J'onn, along with Winn all together for the Christmas party.

"Dude, I don't understand your obsession." Winn says to J'onn.

"It is the greatest Christmas song of all time." J'onn tells him.

"That's great, we've played it, like, four times." Winn reminds him.

"If my father learns nothing else's this holiday season, he will learn Hall and Oates. Put it on." J'onn says and Winn puts on _Jingle Bell Rock_.

"Seriously? Again?" Peter asks from across the room as everyone else complains as well.

"No, no, take it up with papa bear, okay?" Winn tells them.

"J'onn, I do not know why you introduced me to coffee first. This brown water is vastly superior." Myr'nn says as he drinks hot coco.

"Yeah, I don't take advantage of hot coco enough." J'onn says.

"I enjoy Christmas. What a wonderful way to close your year. Paying homage to an evergreen creature." Myr'nn says looking to their decorated tree. "It reminds me of Life Day."

"Wait, Life Day?" Peter and Winn ask at the same time.

"Like the _Star Wars Holiday Special_?" Winn asks. "It was on CBS."

"Princess Leia, like, sang a song...not many people will acknowledge its existence." Peter adds on and see his confused state and looks to Myr'nn. "He probably has no idea what we're talking about. Probably doesn't even know what _Star Wars_ is all together."

"Wait, do you know what _Star Wars_ is?" Winn asks J'onn.

"Seriously? _Empire Strikes Back_ is the best movie sequel of all time." J'onn answers.

"I just love you more and more each day." Winn says as Peter leaves the two to explain to Myr'nn what a sequel is.

"As far as parties go, this one doesn't suck, right?" Kara asks Alex.

"No, it's great. But how about you? What's the smile you have on for?" Alex asks her sister.

"What? Me? I'm always smiling. I love parties. And Christmas. That's why I'm smiling." Kara quickly says, trying to lie.

"Does it have to do with Mon-El being back?" Alex asks.

"No, it's fine. Everything will be explained soon." Kara promises when a knock comes and Alex answers and it's Sam and her daughter, Ruby.

Alex and Ruby talked over Supergirl, James and the Jon'zz family talk as Peter calls Kara over to talk in private.

"So, when do you think we should tell them?" Peter asks her.

"I say sometime maybe before or after dinner." Kara says when J'onn approaches them saying there's trouble and they're needed.

-

Peter and Kara make to the location and see a field.

"What happened here?" Kara asks the agent Vatzique.

"Looks like someone took a large flamethrower to large swaths of the property." Vatzique tells her.

"Any chance it was just a brush fire?" Peter wonders.

"I don't think so." She tells him.

"But why call us for arson after the fact?" Kara asks, seeing no reason for them to be here.

"There's something you should see from a birds eye view." Vatzique says and the two heroes are confused and they take to the sky and look down at the field and the shape of a skull is made.

-

Kara and Peter go to their own holographic version of their parents and they both give the same answers of how they don't know anything about the symbol as it comes from a superstitious time of Krypton so they don't know anything about it.

Not only that, but the same symbols are appearing all around the city which could mean bad things are going to happen.

So the two of them have decided to hit the alien bar for answers, hoping somebody can tell them what's happening.

"See that things didn't exactly go our way with the dinner plan." Peter says on the way.

"Yeah, well find the right time to tell them." Kara promises.

"Yeah, I just don't want to go though that HR seminar again." Peter states.

"Wait, we would have to go through that again?" Kara asks, remembering when she went through that with Mon-El.

"Not unless we tell them outside work." Peter hopes, that being one of the the weirdest things to go through but it was necessary for him and Gwen.

When they arrived there, they found Imra and Mon-El are there.

"Kara, Peter." Imra greets them.

"Oh, hey." Peter greets them and turns to Kara. "You want me to provide a distraction?"

"No need. Don't be silly." Kara says as they sit and join them. "So, you guys settling in?"

"Yeah. You know, Imra wanted to see what the times were like, so..." Mon-El tells them.

"Everyone's been very kind so far. It's fascinating to see Earth this far back." Imra tells the secret couple.

"Right, because everything here must be like being in caveman times." Peter replies.

"You eat things with your hands. So fun." Imra says looking at the BBQ ribs she's been eating. "Mon-El tells me there's a place in town where you can eat all the ribs you want. _Food until you're full_."

"It's actually _all you can eat_." Mon-El corrects her.

The four them are just there awkwardly not knowing exactly what to say when Kara gets a call from the prison, Thomas Coville to be exact.

He warned her that there are the marks of a devil named Worldkiller. First, comes the Mark of the Beast. Second, the Work of the Beast, on the form of dozens of deaths. Then finally, the Reign of the Beast.

And her rise will come at the fall of the House of Ren.

-

"I'm sorry, fall at the House of Ren? _I'm_ the House of Ren!" Peter says as Kara informs him and the others what Thomas told her.

"So, Coville says that this is like the sign of the Devil." Winn asks. "A Kryptonian 666."

"Do you believe him?" Alex asks Kara.

"No." Kara replies, fearing if it is true. "I think Coville calling me is an excuse for him to feel relevant."

"It reaffirms the narrative he chooses to believe and gives his life purpose." J'onn says.

"We don't even know if the person burning these symbols is Kryptonian. It's probably just a bunch of vandals who don't even know what it means." Kara states.

"So you need fresh eyes?" Imra asks as they see her approach them. "I can take a look through the data you've collected, suspects you might have already dismissed. I'm the 31st century version of a kip."

"I think you mean _cop_." Peter corrects her.

"Kara, can we talk for a second?" Imra asks and Kara goes off with her. "I know that you and Mon-El used to be together. And I know how difficult me being here must be."

"No, no. Imra, it's fine." Kara assures her.

"Mon-El loved you, Kara. When he first arrived in my time, he spoke only of finding a way back to you. And he certainly didn't move on lightly. He wouldn't even look at another woman for years. Until he realized he wasn't going to find a way back. Just thought you should know."

"Thank you, Imra. I'm gonna head back to work." Kara says, leaving.

-

Later, they find an entire group of drug dealers were killed by a mysterious figure.

"Samples from the remains of the victims confirm they were killed by heat vision." Winn tells them.

"So, it's a Kryptonian." Peter guesses, not liking his odds without the Kryptonian-slayers.

"And Morgan Edge had nothing to do with it. At least it's not related to the guy with the laser gun who went after Lena." Winn says as James and Lena were attacked earlier when they thought edge did the symbols.

"That guy was just someone Edge hired to try to kill Lena." Kara replies.

"He thought he could get away with killing her and blame it on the Kryptonian?" Vatzique asks.

"Just like Coville said." J'onn reminds them. "Work of the Beast."

"The Devil is after me now. Great." Peter whispers.

"But Coville's a fanatic, not a prophet." Kara tries reassuring her boyfriend.

"The two don't have to be mutually exclusive. He said this, the Beast would come. She would mark the city and then She would take it. I think it's worth pushing through the noise here to see the truth."

"The moment you start believing in something, is the moment you give your power away. I'm not gonna give away mine." Kara promises. "So what we know about this Kryptonian is she's a pretender. Me and Peter were able to fight Karl, we can beat her down, too." She says and they break up and Peter chases Kara.

"Skirt, hold up." Peter calls and Kara stops for him to catch up. "Hey, you okay? You've just been...distracted."

"No, I'm fine." Kara reassures him. "It's just...this thing with Mon-El seems to be getting to me now." She admits.

"Hey, you still have me if you wanna talk as a friend if you need me." Peter reminds her.

"I know." Kara replies and wishes to kiss him, but doesn't want to do that with people watching them and them not knowing they're together. "Later, we will have to find a time to let everyone know we're together." She says when her phone goes off.

"_Hey, someone just tried to heat vision Edge. He's calling a press conference._" James informs her.

"Is he hurt?" Kara asks.

"_Sadly, no. Of course this guy has a lead lined panic room in his office._" James says. "_But whatever's out there wants him dead, he just got lucky_."

"We're on it." Kara says and Peter is waiting to be told what's happening.

"The Kryptonian attacked Edge in his office." Kara informs him.

"Oh...No? Is that bad? No, Yes, that's bad." Peter corrects himself.

"It doesn't matter who they were targeting, they're just killing anyone. The longer we wait, the more people are gonna die." Kara says and walks off.

"What do you think we should do?" Peter asks.

"We do it their way." Kara says before taking to the air.

Peter just stands there, wondering if he should've followed her. "So what do I do?" He asks himself.

-

Kara flies to the top of CatCo and burns her symbol on the helicopter landing pad and waits. She doesn't want Peter here in case this is what Thawne was talking about Peter dying.

She doesn't want to loose him when she just got him.

Later, the Kryptonian arrives and Kara sees her symbol is the same as the burn marks and she wears a mask covering her eyes and an all black suit.

"So you're supposed to be the Devil?" Kara asks her.

"The Devil isn't real_._" She responds in a disfigured voice.

"Then who are you?" Kara asks.

"I'm from the time before fathoming. Born to cleanse the scourge and deliver the awakening. I am Reign." She introduced herself.

"How did you get here?" Kara asks.

"I survived Krypron's death. Sent here upon its destruction." Reign tells her.

"If that's true, where have you been?" Kara wonders, since she's been here a long time and has never seen her.

"Dispensing justice." Reign replies.

"By terrorizing people? Killing people?"

"This world has sunken into chaos and sin. Too many have eluded judgement." Reign says.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone else." Kara promises, knowing if what Coville is true, she's going to kill Peter. "Surrender now before I make you surrender."

Reign smiles at her, not caring. "So full of hubris. Just like the riteous Kryptonians who feared my makers. Worshiping falls gods as they watched our planet suffocate by shame and burn from memory. Stand down, or I will make you join them in their purgatory." Reign warns her.

"I'm not going to." Kara informs her.

"Then I will dispense my justice on you." Reign tells her and Kara dares her as the two start fighting in the air.

The two keep fighting as they fly into a Christmas Work party and they start evacuating as the two keep fighting.

Kara and Reign exchange multiple hits and kicks all through the office when Reign sends Kara sliding and Reign hits her through the ceiling.

During the fight, a repulser interrupts the fight and sends Reign down and slamming into a cargo ship.

Kara looks and sees Peter ha shade it to the fight.

"What are you doing here?!" Kara asks him.

"Saving your backside." Peter says when his senses go off to turn only for heat vision to hit him flying across the city.

Kara turns to Reign who's caught site of Peter's symbol, knowing it's the House of Ren symbol and has changed her sites on who she's after.

-

Peter goes in crashing into the street followed by Reign flying in and punching him before he could get back to his feet.

Peter uses one of his metallic limbs to push Reign back and him back to his feet and uses the other two to try and hold her arms back and starts punching her.

Reign breaks off his metal arms and smacks him in the face with it, damaging his mask and cutting his face as Kara flies in and punches reign into a building wall.

"Get back. Stay back." Peter warns everyone around them and feels his mask and sees he can feel his own face, meaning she damaged and cut through his nanotechnology.

Kara and Reign fight when she finally finishes the Girl of Steel and turns to Spider-Man.

Peter punches her in her stomach, seeing it as a weak point and Reign returns the punch, hitting him across his mask. Causing it to break even further and destroying his right eye socket, along with causing a mark around his eye to form.

Peter goes to hit her with a repulser blast, only for her to hold his arm and allows the repulser to fire, destroying his right hand repulser.

Dropping Peter to the ground, Reign grabs a piece of rubble and goes to hit Peter but gets interrupted by Kara getting back up and punching her.

Kara looks back to Peter and sees breathing heavily and is beaten when she gets tripped by a car door thrown by Reign, talking her down.

Peter looks and sees her down and starts to get back up when Reign flies at him, dragging him across the street and dropping him on top of a skyscraper beaten even more and his mask is starting to show his whole face. But his blood and bruises are hiding him enough so people wouldn't get a clear picture of him.

"I'm gonna kill you." Reign promises Peter.

Peter does his best to get back up, but his entire body feels like all of his bones are crushed and he's begin held down by a truck.

"I'm...I'm not afraid to you." Peter promises as he spits up blood while talking.

"You're no hero...just as I am no Devil. All I am is truth." Reign informs Peter before raising him into the air by grabbing his neck. "And judgement." Reign then holds Peter dangling over the edge of the building. "And death. And I will reign."

Then she drops Peter, sending him falling off the twenty story building and he falls unconscious as he hits his head onto the concrete sidewalk.

People start approaching as police and the news, along with the DEO. Kara was able to get back up a little beaten and they see the state of Peter.

"Is he dead?" Someone in the crowd asks and they don't have an answer to that.

Kara quickly picks up Peter and flies him back to the DEO for treatment, not wanting to loose him after remembering what Thawne said recently.


	52. Just a man (not superhuman)

Peter wakes up and looks around to see he's back in his home and tries to remember how he got there and what happened before that.

He gets interrupted from his thoughts when a knock at his door comes and when he opens it, he's greeted by a blue skinned, white haired new guy he's never met before. And he would definitely remember someone who had three lights coming out of his head.

"It's...you." The new guy says.

"Am I suppose to know you?" Peter wonders.

"Now you're talking to me." He replies. "Spider-Man is talking to me."

"Okay! Inside." Peter says as he drags this guy inside to talk in private as he knows his identity.

"I am Brainiac-5. Half computer, half organic lifeform, all Coluan, and, not to brag, but a 12th level intellect. My name is Querl Dox, but the Legionaries just call me Brainy." He introduces himself to Peter while looking around his home.

Peter tries wrapping his head around what he was just told as he feels like he got his head was rammed with a semi truck for some reason. "Did...did Mon-El send you?" He asks.

"Yes, yes. To make sure that your neural pathways are clear and intact." Brainy tells him, picking up some of the photo frames of him, his parents and one with Gwen. "Your brain is in truly remarkable health for someone languishing in a coma."

"Wait, did you...you say a coma?" Peter asks, completely confused.

"Did I bury the lede?" Brainy asks him. "You've been in a coma for two days."

"But...I'm at my house." Peter says as he gestured around him.

"Oh. You mean the physical manifestation of the place where your subconscious feels most comfortable?" Brainy asks and Peter is seriously confused.

"If this is a dream, how are you here?" Peter asks.

"Mom-El woke me up from hyper sleep to communicate with you on behalf of him, Supergirl, and your DEO compatriots." Brainy explain to him. "It's all 31st century technology, the only thing that could get past your mental blockade you have. It's also what's keeping you alive."

"What do you mean by _alive_?" Peter asks, not liking the sound of that.

"You fought Reign. Don't you remember?" Brainy asks him.

The memories then start flashing back into his mind of Reign beating him, using his own gadgets against him and even destroying his mask before dropping him off the skyscraper.

Peter grabs his head as now it feels like he was rammed into a train at full speed as the memories flood back in.

"No, this...what? She's still out there. I need to get out of here." Peter states anxious and runs to the door.

"I don't think you're listening to me." Brainy says as Peter passes him.

"If I had a dollar for every time I've heard that." Peter says as he gets to the door and tries to open it.

Peter takes a few steps back and raises his hand, waiting for his watch to transform into his suit so he can blast the door, but nothing happens.

"Can we just, maybe, relax a little bit?" Brainy asks Peter who's starting to freak out and won't calm down.

-

In reality, Peter has been placed in one of the cryosleep chambers on the Legionaries ship with a device attached to his head so Brainy can talk to him.

Brainy wakes up and looks to everyone who's waiting to hear how he's doing.

"Well, the good news is his mind is active and alert. The bad news is, he's upset and angry." Brainy tells them.

"Well, I'm sure it has to do with this whole mind prison thing." Kara says looking over Peter's still beaten form that's still healing.

"You're speaking to him right now, even as you're speaking with us?" J'onn asks.

"The crown connects to my internal AI core. It translates his brainwaves to English and sends electronic signals back to him." Brainy explains to him.

"These tanks have incredible healing power, so he just needs to rest and let it do its work." Imra promises.

"Ha. Peter rest...that's funny." Winn says knowing Peter isn't one to just relax.

"You're from the future, did you know this was going to happen?" Alex asks Mon-El and Imra.

"No, but he'll live." Mon-El promises.

"But when will he wake up?" Kara asks.

"We don't know." Mon-El tells her.

"Well, Reign is still out there. And we're one superhero down." J'onn reminds them.

"I mean, Reign's been quiet, maybe she was injured in the fight." Winn guesses.

"Let's hope. It's only a matter of time before she strikes again." Alex says and they hope he wakes up soon.

-

Later, they return to the DEO as Brainy remained with Peter mentally as it seems Reign has returned and has started terrorizing criminals throughout the city.

"She's declared war with criminality in National City." J'onn says.

"Not just against criminals, against the entire justice system." Alex adds.

"We have to stop her." Kara says, wanting to beat her for what happened with Peter.

"Without Spider-Man? You sure you're up for it?" J'onn asks her.

"I mean, we have a literal legion of superheroes." Winn says looking to Mon-El and Imra.

"I owe you all my life. And I hope you know that I would do anything I could for you. But this can't be our fight." Mon-El tells them.

"Surely we can help them somehow." Imra says.

"If we die now, we will endanger the future." Mon-El states.

"What does that mean?" Kara wonders.

"We're on a mission. Our involvement here could jeopardize that. I can tell you what we know. We know Spider-Man lives. And we know that eventually Reign will leave." Mon-El tells them.

"That's...that's all you've got?" Alex asks.

"We really don't know much at all." Imra admits.

"In the year 2455, Earth experienced a third degree extinction phenomenon." Brainy informs them.

"Humanity came together, but Earth suffered catastrophic destruction. It wasn't just life that was lost, history, culture, art, music. Mon-El taught us everything we know. From Aristotle, Shakespeare, Bon Jovi." Imra tells them.

"And even if we know the end result, we don't necessarily know how it happens." Mon-El adds on.

"So Peter lives, and Reign will leave, eventually. But in the meantime, she can slaughter thousands of people in minutes." Kara recaps everything.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Winn wonders.

"The Sundown Protocol." J'onn says and they all face him. "A highly classified contingency plan to take down Superman if ever he turns against us. Red sun grenades, sound bombs, Kryptonite darts, everything we need to take down a rogue Kryptonian."

"Clark got rid of the Kryptonite." Kara reminds him.

"And he got rid of it for a reason." Alex reminds him.

"That was before Reign. We still have the kryptonite from Coville's probe, don't we?" J'onn asks.

"The rest that Peter didn't destroy." Winn says and that isn't a lot.

"Prep what you have to." Kara says, knowing without Peter, everything is going to be needed.

-

Peter is starting to get annoyed as it seems he's trapped in his own mind as he tried to escape in any way he could think of. The windows, door, even just out the walls and it seems his mind is against him.

"This is the worst type of torture!" Peter exclaimed as Brainy is just looking around his home. "Being stuck in my home, no way out."

"Out of all the 4,237,642 versions of our first meeting that I envisioned, you calling it _torture_ wasn't one of them." Brainy says as he starts messing with the chair across from Peter's couch where he is currently sitting.

"Okay, what are you doing?" Peter finally asks.

"Checking for brain damage. In simulacra, like the one we're in now, brain damage could present itself in any number of ways. Mildew, mold. Rats indicate neurological issues. It's just to prepare you for reality re-entry." Brainy explains to him and goes back to tearing his couch apart.

"Reality re-entry?" Peter asks.

"If you're not properly prepared when we wake you up, you could go into shock. Some people die immediately." Brainy says.

"Wait. Are you saying I'm waking up?" Peter asks, happy to be free of his four walled prison.

"Did I bury the lede again?" Brainy wonders.

Peter is just happy and walks to the doors. "Okay, anything special that I need to do?"

"Well, your home is the manifestation of your subconscious. And that door seems to be the only way in or out. My assumption, walk through it." Brainy says and Peter tries to open the door.

-

Brainy and Kara are outside the tank as it starts to get ready to wake Peter up.

"It's starting to drain. He's ready." Brainy tells Kara who waits for him to wake up.

They wait and nothing is happening.

"Peter, are you there?" Kara asks as she walks up to the glass.

"He should be fine." Brainy says, confused as the tube drains out.

-

Peter is trying to open the door and it's still not opening.

"What am I doing wrong here?" Peter asks Brainy who runs up and tries to opening the door himself and something is definitely wrong.

"You should be fine." Brainy tells Peter as he's confused.

-

"Why isn't he waking up?" Kara asks Brainy.

Brainy looks to her and he's just as confused.

-

"Will you just open?!" Peter says as he kicks at his door and it's not opening.

Brainy, for some reason, is making himself tea in Peter's kitchen.

"Your body is fine. We drained the tank, you suffered no ill-effects from the hibernation." Brainy tells him.

"Then why am I still here?!" Peter asks, full of rage.

"There's nothing wrong with your brain. We've ruled that out." Brainy tells him.

"Well, you're the brainiac here. Literally." Peter jokes, trying to calm himself as Brainy drinks the tea.

"Well, that rules out physical." Brainy says and Peter is seriously confused by this guy. "So, barring another explanation, I would have to say the only thing keeping you here is you."

Peter looks at him confused as ever with that knowledge. "I want out. This is _my_ mind, it should be listening to _me_." He states while smacking his own head. "It opened earlier."

"To let me in. Going out..." Brainy starts as Peter keeps trying to punch his way out but the door keeps turning into rubber on every hit. "Different story. Is there a reason your subconscious might be preventing you from escaping? Self preservation, perhaps?"

Peter looks back to Brainy who's drinking the tea while sitting in the chair. "I'm not afraid."

"This is the first time you were this badly beaten. A few head bruises, but never like this." Brainy says and that is true.

Peter's been doing this for 15 years, never getting hurt like this. Otto hurt him, but not enough to put him in a coma. Even Scorpion's poison drained out eventually.

Peter quickly goes to where he keeps a stash of secret weapons and pulls out a complete iron version of his gauntlet he created to protect Gwen and uses it to laser the door and nothing happens.

"Fear is a logical response to that stimulus." Brainy continues as Peter continues to try and escape.

"I'm Peter Parker. I've been fighting monsters, aliens, criminals for years...I am not afraid!" Peter promises when a shockwave of blue energy blasts off him, sending everything fly, including Brainy.

Peter looks around and is shocked at what his mind did.

And wondering what his mind just did.

-

They moved Peter's uncurious body to a medical table in the ship and Kara is still waiting for him to wake up.

"Come on, Peter. Wake up." Kara begs.

"Brainy will figure it out." Mon-El promises.

"Don't overpromise. I've never dealt with someone with a mental blockade and it seems to be causing some problems." Brainy says and looks to see Kara is upset to that. "Sorry. Insensitive."

"What will happen if he stays this way?" Kara asks.

"The longer he stays unconscious, the more likely it will become permanent." Brainy says when their alerts go off.

"Reign's attacking again." Mon-El says and they run and Kara does a double take on Peter before knowing she needs to help them. He wouldn't want her there if she could help people.

"I'll be back, I promise." Kara promises and kisses his cheek before running with them and see a building on fire.

"She attacked a meth lab. The cops arrived, she attacks them, too." Brainy informs them. "I'll run another scan on Peter."

Mon-El explains how they can't interfere because they're carrying information on a way to save the future from a catastrophic event.

-

The DEO setup a fake robbery at the bank where Reign shows up, and they were ready for her.

Alex takes a red sun grenade, sending Reign flying into the wall.

"Light her up." J'onn says as they use sonic guns to hold her down and Kara drops a chain around her as Alex approaches with a chunk of kryptonite and drop it around her neck.

Reign fights back as it seems to not weaken her as much as they hoped and Reign removes the kryptonite and flies off.

Kara flies after her, only to be hit by the kryptonite as she was still carrying it, causing Kara to loose her power for a minute and Reign in the process.

-

"She shrugged that kryptonite off like it was nothing." J'onn says as they regroup at the ship.

"That was enough to incapacitate Kara. So why didn't it work on her?" Alex wonders as Kara was brought in by J'onn as she is still weakened by the kryptonite.

"The soil did hurt her, just not enough." J'onn says.

"Then we concentrate the soil. Put it straight in her bloodstream." Alex puts a plan together.

"One small hiccup. We only have one superhero, and it's gonna take two or more to fight her." Winn says.

Kara is sitting next to Peter who is still asleep and is worried he might not wake up.

"I could really use you, Peter. You and your spectacular Spider-Man knowledge. I need you back...please, Peter." Kara tells him since she needs someone watching her back, and there's no one else, besides J'onn and Alex, that she knows will always watch her back.

-

Peter is just fixing his home with Brainy wondering why.

"Why are you cleaning? None of this is real." Brainy wonders.

"I got nothing else to do. So why not?" Peter asks as he picks up a broken photo frame of him and Gwen that was taken a year or two after they started dating.

"Who is that?" Brainy wonders and watches Peter's sad smile and then puts it together himself. "An old lover?"

"My first love." Peter corrects him. "I thought I had my life planned out from that moment." He say when his mind home starts to shift and he sees a ghost like figure of himself and Gwen sitting on the couch what are laughing while eating Chinese food. "She was the one person I knew I could always rely on. And then she was taken from me." He continues and they hear maniacal laughter fill the room.

"When she died, I felt myself die. Thought everyone that I get close to was destined to die for me. Which is why I was so reluctant to being with anyone new." Peter says as his ghost self starts crying on the couch and he starts to jump through his phases of depression.

Sadness, anger, denial, more anger. Then hatred towards Spider-Man.

"I blamed the mask. Thought that's why people keep dying for me. But I also knew I couldn't give up the mask. Too many people saw it as a beacon of hope. But...then there's Skirt. She's a superhuman while I'm...I'm just a man with enhanced skills. I'm nothing compared to her. I can match her just barely. Last time we fought, she was close to beating me."

"And that's why you seemed to have engaged in a relationship with her?" Brainy asks and Peter looks to him confused to how he knows about them.

Then he remembered he's a living computer.

"When she brought you in, she barely spoke, barely moved from your side. Always found an excuse to check on you." Brainy explains to how easily it was to tell.

Peter smiles knowing how much she cares.

"I thought if I got too close to her, I'd get her killed. But then she almost got killed and I never got to tell her how I felt." Peter says and is happy to have told her how he felt.

-

In reality, Reign is attacking the prison and Kara, Mon-El, Imra, J'onn and Brainy are going in to stop her.

They play _Livin on the Prayer _to draw reign out of the prison and the ship emerges from the water.

"I think we got her attention." Brainy tells them.

"You don't say." Kara says as she, Imra and Mon-El face her.

"You will not interfere with my mission." Reign tells them.

"Interfering is our specialty." Mon-El tells her.

"I've only come to cleanse the sin of this world." Reign states.

"Didn't feel like starting with yourself?" Imra asks.

"I'm not of this world." Reign informs her.

"Neither are we." Mon-El says as their Legionaries rings glow and they start to fly and the hip blasts at her, dropping her to the ground.

"Engaging cannons." Brainy tells them.

-

"Aloian attack formation." Brainy says as he's sitting in the chair waving he arms around.

"What's up with you?" Peter asks.

"Oh! Sprock! Did I say that out loud?" Brainy asks and Peter sees they're fighting.

"What's happening?" Peter asks, hoping they're okay.

"Little tiny baby battle." Brainy assures him. "Actually, let's keep talking. It'll help get my mind off this life or death scenario."

"You should be focusing completely on the life or death." Peter states.

"I'm perfectly capable of multitasking." Brainy says while he's juggling the fruit from his fruit bowl. "I'm actually working on your Sunday crossword right now. Six-down is _Anguillororm_. Supergirl, evade!" He interrupts himself and drops the fruit.

"Go help them." Peter tells him, knowing he's gonna be here a while.

Brainy gets up and walks to the center of the living room. "For what it's worth, I'd say it seems Spider-Man has survived many heartbreaks."

"Peter Parker survived those heartbreaks." Peter corrects him. "Spider-Man was mostly the reason Peter had to go through those heartbreaks. Sometimes...I question why I am still Spider-Man."

"Supergirl said something similar a few minutes ago." Brainy says and Peter is confused. "She said that she needed Spider-Man. But she wants Peter Parker more." He explains before becoming pixels and vanishing.

Peter looks around his home and knows there's a part of him that wants to be Spider-Man all the time. The thrill, the amazing feeling, the hope he brings.

Another part of him wants to be Peter Parker full time. The safety, the heartbreak free life, but he can't.

It's Peter Parker the one who pulls through and makes Spider-Man stronger.

And it's Spider-Man who keeps Peter Parker going, knowing he can conquer anything life throws at him.

Peter looks around him and knows this life was only possible because of both sides of his life. The dark and the light.

The good and the bad.

The heroes and the villains.

Peter Parker and Spider-Man.

Peter then looks down at himself and sees he's wearing his Iron-Spider suit.

He's ready to wake up.

-

Reign sends one of the missiles back at the ship and it hits them.

"Careful, Brainy, you got precious cargo on board." Mon-El warns him.

"She knocked out the tri-cannons." Brainy tells them. "I'll need a minute to get them back online."

He flies off and the three fly down to take in Reign.

Imra starts to levitate the prison weights and throws them at Reign who uses her heat vision to stop them.

Mon-El runs at her with the concentrated dirt and Reign uses her freeze breath to stop him but Kara uses her heat vision to stop it.

J'onn comes out of the ground in his Martian form.

"Time to put you back in the hole you came from." J'onn tells her before pulling her into the ground and the two fight before coming out and J'onn drops to the ground.

Kara looks around when Reign grasps her neck using her speed and raises Kara up.

"If you defend a sinner, you must be a sinner. And I will wipe away the sin of this world. You're all too blind to see the truth." Reign states as Kara tries to pry herself free.

"Well, I'm a big fan of truth." Someone says and they look behind Reign and see Spider-Man is back in action. "But I'm a bigger fan of _true_ justice."

"I thought you were dead." Reign says in anger.

"Like I've never heard that before." Peter says as he reveals the kryptonite and injected it into her before she flies off in pain.

-

They all return to the DEO now and Peter has been shown that he is perfectly healthy again and Kara grabs and drags him while he was roaming the halls and quickly kisses him.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Kara says and keeps kissing him.

"I'm glad I'm okay, too." Peter jokes as he kisses her.

"Am I interrupting?" Brainy asks and they both jump at the site of him.

"Oh, it's you." Peter says, looking over him.

"It's nice to meet you in real life, Spider-Man." Brainy greets and walks off.

"Should we be worried that he knows?" Kara asks.

"He figured it out while he was in my mind. We're safe." Peter assures her. "We are telling them, right?"

"Of course were telling them. Just maybe not right now. We just need to find the right time." Kara assures him.


	53. Girls only

Alex is watching Ruby for Sam, so she's not going to be going into work for the next few days and the heroes get called in on some news.

"You have news on Reign?" Peter asks as he and Kara make it.

"Coville told Kara that he met a dying priestess who escaped from Fort Rozz." J'onn reminds him. "She told him everything about Reign."

"So, we combed the manifests of Fort Rozz and found there are exactly two priestesses on board." Winn adds and pulls up their photos. "One being a Jindah Kol Rozz."

"Fort Rozz was named after her." Kara tells them.

"Yep, and on the manifest, she actually has the same glyph as Reign." Winn explains.

"We know where to find her?" Mon-El asks as he and Imra join them.

"We believe that in all the time Fort Rozz was marooned here on earth, she never got out." J'onn tells them.

"Small problem. I kind of threw Fort Rozz into space, remember?" Kara reminds them.

"That's what we thought." J'onn agrees.

"But it turns out, Gwen found it, orbiting a little star called AZ336XB12." Winn informs them and shows them exactly what he's talking about.

"Did you say _AZ336XB12_?" Imra asks.

"Problem?" J'onn asks.

"That's a blue star." Mon-El explains.

"That means I won't have my powers there." Kara realizes and looks to Peter. "But I'll have Spider-Man on my back."

"Actually, the blue stars emit omicron radiation, making it fatal for any life form with a Y chromosome." Imra informs them.

"Are you saying it's poisonous to men?" J'onn asks.

"Is it possible to call a star sexist?" Peter wonders. "Because that means I won't survive, even with my suit."

"Well, I guess I have to go in alone." Kara sees.

"Absolutely not." J'onn states. "I will not allow you to go up there by yourself. Not without your powers."

"I'll go with you." Imra offers.

"Skirt, you're gonna need all the help you can get. Fort Rozz is home to the worst of the worst." Peter states.

"Maybe we know someone who can help." Kara says. "You still have Livewire's location?"

"You kidding? She gives off more energy than a child filled on sugar, of course I have her location." Peter states as his suit does a quick scan for her electrical signature through the city.

-

They find her outside the diner she works drinking a beer.

"What, you drinking on the job, Livewire?" Kara asks as she and Peter approach her.

"Or is it Roseanne?" Peter asks, reading her name tag.

"How'd you two find me?" Leslie asks.

"We've been keeping tabs on you ever since Skirt let you go." Peter says.

"Yeah, well...as you can see, I'm making an honest living. So if you're looking to go a few rounds, come back after the breakfast runs." Leslie tells them and takes another gulp.

"We're not here to fight you, we...we need your help." Kara admits.

"My help?" Leslie asks, confused to why they would ever ask for her help. "I loathe the two of you."

"We know why you're working here." Peter informs her. "Reign has you scared. Killing criminals front and back, so you go straight."

"Well, some of those criminals were people I knew. Friends of mine." Leslie informs them both.

"They didn't serve to die." Kara says.

"No, they didn't." Leslie agrees.

"So help us stop her." Peter asks of her.

"I saw her body-slam you both by that _GLOW_ reject on Christmas. It was all over the news. Sad to say didn't get a good look at your face through the blood and bruises." She tells Peter who rubs his face at the memory. "You think I'm up for a beat down like that just because you said pretty please? You haven't been reading my psyche evaluations correctly."

"I'm not asking you to fight her. I'm asking you to help me get intel on her." Kara explains. "It requires us to go to a place Spider-Man can't go and I won't have my powers. So I need someone I know to...have my back."

Leslie laughs at that's why they're here for a good minute.

"She's going to find you sooner or later. And she doesn't hesitate to kill like us. So you in or not?" Peter asks.

Leslie stops laughing and decides to help.

-

They return to the DEO where Winn is showing Brainy around and they brought in Psi to help as she doesn't want to die from Reign either.

"Skirt, can I see you?" Peter asks and drags Kara off to talk in private.

"What's up?" Kara asks.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd give you this." Peter says as he holds out a spare Iron-Spider container she can wear. "Just in case you run into any trouble with the prisoners up there, or your Birds of Prey thing you've got. Just put it on, think of what you want it to do and it'll do it. It's connected to your mind, so be careful what you think."

Kara quickly pulls him in and pecks his lips. "I'll be fine, don't worry. But I'll keep this on me just to be safe."

"The ships ready." Imra says as she approaches them.

"Good luck, Skirt." Peter says as she leaves with her three partners.

-

The four are off in the Legionaries ship, heading for Fort Rozz.

"Do we have any idea where she could be?" Imra asks Kara looking over the map of Fort Rozz.

"No. Her records didn't say where she was held. We'll just have to search." Kara tells her.

"Nice tiara." Leslie tells Psi, referring to the power dampener.

"Why don't you zap it off me and I'll show you what I can do." Psi dares. "It would be such a delicious pleasure to bring you to your knees and watch you writhe in pain."

Leslie laughs at her attempt threat. "Do you always talk like that? At least I don't sound like an illiterate mean girl."

"Okay, Regina George."

"Hey, let's tone it down here, okay? We're all here for the same reason, right?" Kara reminds them.

"How much longer is this gonna be?" Leslie asks her. "Do we have to get plugged into some kind of space beds so we can sleep until we get there or something?"

"Actually, were approaching now." Imra informs her and they look out the window to see the blue star and Fort Rozz.

"So that's your Kryptonian Alcatraz?" Leslie asks.

"According to the reading, we should be securely locked on." Imra says as the ship docks onto the prison. "Brainy, can you confirm?"

"_Affirmative_." Brainy says through the comms.

"Shall we?" Kara asks and Psi waits for them to turn off her dampener.

As they go to leave, they get shaken by some turbulence.

"She's looking a little green." Leslie says seeing Psi.

"Brainy, what was that?" Imra asks.

-

Back on Earth and at the DEO, Peter, Winn and Brainy are watching the status of the mission from the monitor room.

"The docking of the Legion ship has slightly altered the orbital path of Fort Rozz by .003 AUs." Brainy explains. "Not to worry, just a bit of turbulence."

"Turbulence." Winn repeats.

"Space turbulence." Peter jokes.

"Turbulence is the result of chaotic changes-"

"We know what Turbulence is!" Winn and Peter tell him.

"_All right, boys, this is riveting, but we have a prisoner to find_." Kara reminds them.

-

The women exit the Legions ship and enter Fort Rozz and see a dead alien, male.

"He must've been poisoned by the blue star." Kara guesses.

"The lesser sex." Leslie jokes and looks around to the dozens of open cells. "I'm pretty sure that's not how jail cells work."

"Fort Rozz has been floating with limited power for so long the cells must've opened." Kara guesses.

"_Our scans are picking up signatures of various life forms loose on the ship._" Brainy tells them, meaning all the prisoners are free.

"_Skirt, be careful._" Peter begs of her.

They keep walking down and find less and less lights and use flashlights to see.

"This place is like the Mall of America." Leslie states. "You can wander around here for days and not find a thing."

"Do you smell that?" Psi asks.

"Another dead body of an incompetent male, perhaps?" Leslie guesses.

"I smell it." Imra says when a prisoner comes down and zaps Leslie.

"You! You bear the sign of the House of El." She tells Kara. "How dare you show your face around-" she gets interrupted by Kara raising her hands and blasting her with a repulser that formed around her hand.

"Thank you, Spider-Man." Kara thanks as Psi used a mental attack before Leslie finishes by wrapping her in electric ropes.

-

They bring her back to the Legion ship to get some information from her.

"We're looking for Jindah Kol Rozz. She has information we need." Kara tells her.

"You're a bunch of fools." She states.

"She's not wrong." Psi agrees.

"Xitheria."

"Who's that?" Kara asks.

"The last one who ever went to try and find Jindah. Xitheria was a brutal criminal, but she had softened. She wanted Jindah to join us. We never did see her again, but we heard her screams. You wanna risk your life, be my guest. Jindah is in the Dendara corridor. Beyond the dark fog. Good luck."

Suddenly, the ship gets hit by more turbulence and Brainy has bad news.

"_Imra, we have had a small emergency here. A solar flare has critically_..."

"Brainy, are you there?" Imra asks as the alarms go off.

"Did we lose him?" Kara asks.

"Lovely." Leslie complains.

"Communication with the DEO was reliant on our orbital path." Imra explains as she reaches the computers to see what he was trying to warn them.

"What did he say about a solar flare?" Kara asks as they get more turbulence.

"Fort Rozz has been hit by a solar flare. It's knocked out of orbit, and it's pulling us with it." Imra explains. "We're falling into the star."

"We need to get out of here." Psi states. "Detach from this monstrosity of a prison, and lets go back to earth."

"The docking port's jammed." Imra replies.

"So how long before we meet our fiery maker?" Leslie asks.

"One hour, maybe two." Imra says.

"We still have a job to do, so let's find Jindah. Imra, you stay here and re-establish communication with the DEO. Psi will stay with you." Kara tells her.

"What use am I here?" Psi asks her.

"Too much can go wrong if you loose control of your powers out there so find a way to be useful here." Kara tells her. "Leslie, let's go."

"I hate it when you call me that." Leslie states as they leave.

-

"So all communications are down?" Mon-El asks back at the DEO.

"Do you have impulse satellites here?" Brainy asks them.

"No. None that are gonna reach the ship." Winn says.

"Perfect. Just perfect. I'll go down in history as the 12th level intellect who let Supergirl burn in a blue star." Brainy states. "I need some space."

"What if we try and reroute-" Peter was wondering when Brainy interrupts.

"Space!" Brainy shouts and they back off to do his thing.

-

Leslie and Kara make their way through the alien prison and are still finding nothing.

"We should be close to the Dendara Corridor according to the directions." Kara says as she's using the Spider-Man mask to plot their course.

"Glad one of us knows where we're going." Leslie says. "So, what's the deal with that beautiful girl? I mean, does everyone in the future look like that?"

"She's...my ex-boyfriend's wife." Kara explains.

Leslie laughs at that knowledge. "Snap. Wait, cosplay's your ex-boyfriend? Well, that's some _Real Housewives_ drama right there. So, do you hate her with every fiber of your being?"

"I'm not mad at her, in fact I don't even love him like I used to. Besides, I'm already seeing someone else." Kara tells her.

"Really? Who?" Leslie asks and looks over the spider armor and puts it together. "Oh, wait! No. You're dating Spider-Man?!" She starts to see Kara try to stay calm when the turbulence shakes them around. "So, are we sure the Real Housewife's are gonna be able to figure out-"

"Just focus on the mission." Kara tells her and they keep walking.

"So, this Reign character. We're getting information so we can kill her?" Leslie asks.

"No, of course not." Kara tells her. "Priestess will have information that I can use to get through to her."

"What? Come on. You and your Pollyanna BS. You think you're gonna get through to Reign?"

"I got through to you. There must be something good in you that I could trust to come with me."

"I came with you because there is a maniac on the loose and I want to take her down. If you think I wouldn't fry you right now-"

"So do it." Kara dares her and she just stands there.

"All I'm saying is somebody as evil as Reign deserves to die."

"And anyone else who thinks otherwise is just a sucker?" Kara guesses.

"Now you're catching on." Leslie says when they face the fog. "Looks like we're here."

Kara activates the mask again to scan through the fog and they come up with nothing out of the ordinary.

They head into the fog and the temperature drops rapidly.

Is it colder in here?" Kara asks Leslie as they keep walking and Kara sees a shadow or something behind her. When she turns around, there's someone there.

Leslie looks around to see she's disappeared.

"Supergirl?" She falls out when more of the come at her and she opens a door, sending them flying out and she transports back inside using her powers and starts looking for Kara.

"Kara Zor-El." Someone whispers as Kara wakes up.

"Livewire?" She falls out and sees she's somewhere else.

"Kara Zor-El." She hears someone call.

-

"Nineteen minutes until event horizon. We gotta figure this out." Mon-El tells them.

"Maybe we can bend the signal, like around the star somehow?" Winn offers.

"With what, willpower?" Brainy asks. "No, we need to boost a strong enough signal to go through the star. You have nuclear power, correct?"

"Yes, we do." J'onn says.

"We could use a cold fusion optical transceiver to harness the...why are you shaking your head?" Brainy asks Winn and Peter.

"We don't have cold fusion here, Brain Box." Peter breaks to him.

"Of course not. Why would that be useful?" Brainy says, sarcastically.

"We have to think inside the box and use the technology we have." J'onn tells the three geniuses.

"Oh. The _technology we have_. Eureka! I got it. An empty bottle. Well wrote the instructions on paper and we'll launch it into space. It will only take 12,234 years to arrive." Brainy says sarcastically.

"Wait a minute. Message in a bottle." Winn says and goes to the computer.

"What are you thinking?" Peter asks him.

"_Voyager_." Winn tells him.

"Meh, I'm more of a _Original Series_ man." Peter jokes, thinking of _Star Trek_.

"No, not the series. The space probes from the '70s." Winn expains.

"It holds a message from the people of Earth. A message in a bottle." J'onn adds.

"So, we bounce the signal off of one of them, reach the ship." Peter understands.

"Yes, we can bounce it off of _Voyager 2_. Its has a straight line of sight to the Legion ship." Winn says and gets to work sending the signal.

-

Kara still hears someone whispering her name and comes across the priestess.

"Daughter of Alura." Rozz says.

"Jindah Kol Rozz?" Kara replies.

"You know I am. And yet you ask. Uncertainty will be your doom. Not green stone." Rozz tells her.

"I came to ask-"

"I know why you came." Rozz assures her. "The Phantom Zone dampens my powers, not the Sight. Misery of your mother's design. But you'll be with her soon."

"Can you tell me about Reign?" Kara asks her.

"She will destroy you."

"I've heard otherwise."

"You know nothing of the nature of destruction. You are a child living in light. But there is darkness in all things. In every soul you know. Who will it take?"

"No one, if I have anything to say about it." Kara promises.

"You fly too close to the sun. I have languished in pain for time beyond reason because of you, the Children Of light. But your pretty skin will soon be brittle scales in hellfire when the others awake and unite beneath the standard of Reign."

"What do you mean others?" Kara asks, hearing there's more.

"Worldkillers. The power, the pestilence, the purity." Rozz says when the Iron-Spider alerts her of someone approaching and Kara sees Reign is here before the suit completely forms around her to keep her safe.

"_Priestess._" Reign greets Rozz.

"My child. You've come." Rozz says happily as she approaches her. "At last our time is upon us. Deliver me from this prison and we will bring anguish upon our enemies."

Reign uses her heat vision and kills Rozz and turns to Kara.

"How do you have your powers here?" Kara asks as she raises the repulses, now happy Peter gave the suit to her.

"_My powers aren't dependent on something as trivial as a sun._" Reign tells her. "_You're different without your powers. Like a child, helpless and afraid._"

"I'm not helpless, and I'm not afraid." Kara says. "Even though we're enemies, there's still something that binds us."

"_Save your speech, Supergirl._"

"No, you have to hear me. There is something in you that sees what you're doing is wrong, that sees the pain you're causing and regrets it. You don't have to be my enemy. You want justice in the world, so do I. But we're not going to find it by attacking each other."

"_And that's where you're wrong._" Reign says and gets ready to burn Kara when the chest repulsed goes off, sending Reign flying and lightning comes in.

"Watch out." Leslie warns Kara as she moves out of the way.

"_Coming to Supergirl's rescue?_" Reign asks as Leslie charges up a blast.

"I'm coming to aid you down." Leslie says and blasts at her.

Kara gets up and uses her repulsers and blasts her. Leslie flies around the room as lightning and keeps Reign looking around to where she's going to be.

"That all you got?" Leslie asks her.

"_You're a nuisance_." Reign tells her and tries to use her laser vision on her and Leslie blocks it. The two move closer and Reign grabs her by the throat.

"Get your hands off her!" Kara yells and uses the repulsers to try to hit her back and it doesn't work as Reign blasts her back.

"And you need to stop attacking my friends." Leslie says as she charges up a powerful blast in her hands and sends the three of them flying.

Reign gets back up to kill Leslie and Kara sees the suit's been short circuited and is in the middle of rebooting.

"No, stop, stop!" Kara shout to Reign. "I'm the one you want, right? I'm the one who's trying to stop you. She came here because of me."

"_Then she can watch you die first._" Reign says and goes to use her heat vision again when the Iron-Spider reboots and activates it's holo-shield to protect Kara.

"Blackbird." Someone called and they see Psi is here now. "What's going on underneath that dark, dark shell of yours?" She asks and sends a mental attack at Reign, she screams out in agony and drops to the ground.

"Where am I?" Reign asks, sounding confused. "What's happening..? Supergirl."

"Reign?" Kara asks when suddenly, she flies off.

"Well that was interesting." Leslie says, confused to what happened.

-

Once they return to earth, Leslie vanished into the night again and Psi was brought back into custody where Kara asked if she could be placed in a better cell after her heroics out there.

"Well, looks like your Suicide Squad Really pulled through." Peter tells Kara.

"They sure did." Kara says. "So, we're you worried?"

"Nah, I knew the Girl of Steel could handle herself without me or her powers." Peter says and Kara hands him the canister holding the suit back.

"It might have taken a few hits and bruises." She warns him.

"Don't worry, it's easy to fix." Peter assures her.


	54. Worldkillers

The DEO started their search for the other Worldkillers and are now at a location for one of them.

The team surrounds the house with the Legions joining in to help.

"Okay, So we got one heat signature inside. No movements, looks like we might catch this Worldkiller off guard." Winn says from inside the van. "But be careful, in case she's as bad as Reign."

"Copy that, watch our bakes." Kara says as she breaks the door down as she and Peter lead them in through the front.

"Winn, where's the heat signal coming from?" Peter asks.

"_Looks like a back room_." Winn says and they start hearing singing.

"Is that Lisa Loeb?" J'onn asks, recognizing the song.

"I thought the targets name was Julia Freeman." Mon-El says as they approach where the signings coming from and see their _Worldkiller _is sitting on a mat in the living room singing.

"Is that her?" Kara asks and Peter does a quick facial recognition scan and sees it's definitely her and is confused.

"Yeah. Definitely her." Peter says and lightly taps her, causing Julia to shriek and run against the wall where she spots everyone looking at them.

"Supergirl? Spider-Man? What-what...what are you-what are you doing here?" Julia asks them.

"Are you Julia Freeman?" Kara asks as she approaches her.

"Yes." Julia says. "What do you guys want from me?"

Everyone lowers their weapons seeing that she doesn't know about her powers.

"Do you...you don't know why we're here. Do you?" Peter asks as his suit does a scan of her for any Kryptonian DNA.

"No. What's going on here?" Julia asks. "Don't let them hurt me."

"Don't worry." Kara assures and Peter is seriously confused by her genetic marker.

"Okay, this is confusing." Peter says when Julia starts to freak out more and the room starts to shake and the windows shatter, and metal goes flying around before she sends shrieks their way and Kara freezes a wall between them.

J'onn then flies in the wall and Kara waits a second before shattering the ice and J'onn has her contained.

"That could have gone worse." Alex guesses.

-

They return to the DEO after searching her home where they found a Kryptonian cache crystal, but it has a different stamp than the others.

And Winn learned the tune she was shrieking at was made specifically to hurt Kryptonians.

"You sure you're okay?" Peter asks Kara with this information. "Maybe we should run some tests, I can do them real quick."

Kara and Peter go to his lab and Kara is ready to tell what's bothering her.

"That woman was scared before her eyes turned white." Kara says as they pull the footage up. "She looked me in the eye, and she asked me for help."

"And now its like a completely different person down there." Peter says as the energized woman is replaced by someone impatient. "My scanners showed she had some sorta gene inside her. It's not like me, nothing like you. It's something new, I've never seen before."

"Lets see what she will tell us." Kara says and the two of them head into the cell room. "Hi, Julia. You seemed really scared at your house earlier, and I totally understand that. And I'm here to help you."

Julia starts chuckling at that promise.

"Julia-"

"That's not my name." She informs Kara.

"Okay, what do you like me to call you?" Kara asks.

"I am the scalding light. I am the flood that sweeps away sins. I am the word and cry of justice." She tells her.

"You mind condescending that a little? Because that's seriously long." Peter asks her.

"I am Purity." She states.

"Nice to meet you, Purity. I'm gonna call you Julia, though. That okay?" Kara informs her. "Just I met her first, and she's who I'd really like to talk to, actually."

"Call me what you will, Kryptonian. They don't understand yet." Purity says.

"Julia, I know you're in there. If you can show yourself, I will help you." Kara promises.

"Or while we're talking to Purity, maybe tell us where Reign is hiding." Peter asks of her.

Purity just looks to them and smiles as Peter pulls up all her information and shares with Kara on a tablet.

"Julia Feeeman. No birth certificate, adopted in 1993 by Lawrence and Molly Freeman. Let's see what it says. Allergic to milk. Studied music at the Cincinnati Conservatory." Kara reads off.

"Doesn't Julia sound nice?" Purity asks them.

"Yah, from the little I've been around her, I liked her. Spider-Man?" Kara asks.

"Meh, I've seen worse people." Peter admits and Kara looks to him confused and he just shrugs saying that was honesty from him.

"She was very fun to play." Purity mocks. "Everything you have in that file is just a character description. There never was, and never will be a Julia Freeman. Just little old me."

"Funny, because Spider-Man has a lie detector in his suit." Kara informs her.

"And you're lying your white eyes out." Peter states.

"When my sister and I first arrived, we knew it would be many years before the cosmic alignment of forces came to pass. Masks would be necessary." Julia says and Kara pulls out a photo of her friend ad she's Peter and he finds everything about her in seconds.

"Vinita Ripson, roommate at Cincinnati, also her emergency contact, best friend for a decade." Peter says and Purity turns to the two and Kara shows her the picture.

"I'm pretty sure she's worried about you right now." Kara says and Purity starts stuttering.

"S..sounds about right. Vinita was always so clingy." Purity tells them and it sounds like she's crying, or at least has something in her throat. "It drove me crazy."

"Crazy enough to save her life?" Kara asks and they see her eyes start flashing from white to normal for a second as she looks around the cell before back at them.

"You imagine I care about humans just because you two do?" Purity asks.

"I think you do care, Julia. And I care about you." Kara replies.

"Will you care when I tear open your nones and rip out your soft parts?" Purity asks and tries to scare the two of them. "And after, I'll open up your friend and eat her heart with the other gods."

"Someone saw _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom_." Peter says, not phased by what she threatened. "I mean, if you wanted to threaten me, you should try a bit harder. We have the Kryptonian Crystal from your place, and we know it will lead us to your headquarters. So where Reign hiding?"

"You think you're smarter than me. Stronger than me. You think I'm powerless to your science." Purity scoffs at him. "I see right through you, Spider-Man. It's a gift I have, to see inside people. To know them. You've been hurt so much that you're done being weak, because if you're weak that means that there is weakness. If there's weakness, there's a chance you will loose someone else that you can't bear to loose. Was that hard enough?"

Peter tries to keep his head and takes his leave to cool down and Kara chases after him.

In the labs, Winn looks and sees the crystal has started to activate.

The DEO experiences a power outage and Purity shrieks her way out of her cell and walks through the halls and starts to freeze everyone.

Kara and Peter find her in the labs and she takes the crystal back and flies out the window.

"This can be bad." Peter quips.

-

Later, they find her in the subway and everyone is back and Winn hands out some upgraded versions of the ear plugs that Gwen made when they fought Silver Banshee.

Kara was the first to come in through behind her and Peter flies in and faces her front.

"Purity." Kara calls out.

"You've finally learned my name." Purity sees and cases the two and tries to use her powers to shriek and it doesn't work and they fly outside the train where everyone else surrounds her.

Purity tries using her powers again and it doesn't work on them.

"We've got you now." Peter tells her when she uses her powers on the ground and they all drop through into the station and she starts to crumble the station.

"I'll keep this place intact, you get her." Peter tells Kara and the two start fighting as Alex and Mon-El start evacuating and Peter webs the pedicles to stop them from crumbling and sees Kara is down.

"Hey, white eyes!" Peter calls her out and as she turns, Peter punches her in the face with his gauntlet and Purity starts to attack him before sending him flying through the station.

Purity grabs Kara and wraps around her neck. "I'll tell you a secret. Julia's here, and I'm going to make her watch as I kill you." She promises.

"Julia, please, don't let her hurt me." Kara pleads and Julia starts to fight back.

"You stood in front of a car to save your friend. And you can fight this." Peter says as he gets back up and holds his side from the pain. "You are stronger than you know. I know you're in there, I see you fighting, and we will help you. But you need to fight."

Julia fights and drops Kara and they see her fighting when Peter's senses go off.

"Reign." He says as she comes flying in.

"_So the Supergirl kneels. Good practice._" Reign says and Peter shoots her with two repulsed blasts and they don't even phase her this time. "_You, I thought I killed_."

"Yeah, you and about a dozen other people." Peter quips and goes up to punch her, only for Reign to grab him by the throat and slam him into the ground and slamming her foot in the stomach.

"Stop!" Julia calls out and Reign looks to her. "Take me. You can have me."

"Julia, don't do this." Kara begs as she catches her breath.

"_Purity, sister. We will find our third, our Pestilence. Once we're together, there will be nothing but unstoppable power_." Reign promises before kidnapping Julia and everyone gets back up and Kara runs to Peter and flies him back to the DEO.

-

"A couple of bruised ribs and a mild concussion to the head, but he will be good to go." Alex says as Peter gets off the med bed.

"Any good news out of the events that occurred today?" Peter wonders.

"We lost track of reign and Julia, like minutes after they flew away." Winn tells them.

"It's only a mater of time before reign forces Julia back into Purity." J'onn states.

"The Worldkillers are too hard to beat, but maybe we're not suppose to beat them." Kara reapplied.

"How are we supposed to win then?" Winn asks.

"We save them." Kara explains meaning they need to rescue the human side of them.

Outside, pigeons have started to drop from the sky.

Pestilence has awaken.


	55. Pest silence

"That was a very sick creature. And what's odd is that I can't find a virus or infection of any kind." Alex says as they brought in one of the birds that died.

"Something must've done that." Kara states.

"The Blight." Imra tells them.

"We went through this on Winath. The Blight starts with mass wildlife death, and pant life, crops rotting in the Earth." Mon-El lists.

"Soon it will manifest in people." Imra continues.

"Short incubation period. 100% fatal and extremely contagious." Mon-El goes on.

"Based on my tests, whatever this bird had, it want transmissible. Not even bird to bird." Alex assures them. "So it had to have come in contact with Pestilence herself."

"It might not be contagious yet, but if Pestilence gets stronger, even half of the strength of Blight, the entire city will get ill in the matter of days." Imra warns them. "Now remember, the cure is written in our DNA. With Brainy's help, we'll be able to extract it, weaponize it, and use it to kill Pestilence before she becomes Blight."

"Whoa, Whoa, we're not killing people." Kara informs her.

"We went too aggressive with Purity, and that's when things went bad. We can't do the same thing again." Peter agrees with her.

"There's a human side to Pestilence, and we're gonna find and save her." Kara finishes.

"We came here to end the threat to our time." Imra informs her. "And that means ending her in this time."

"It's not how we operate." Kara replies.

"That's not how I usually operate, but these are extreme circumstances." Imra states when someone walks in and they all raise their weapons to him.

"Who's this guy?" Peter asks.

"Whoa, guys, it's Brainy." Mon-El says and they're confused since he looks human.

"Oh, of course. I'm wearing a personal image inducer." Brainy says as he shuts it off and reveals his normal form. "I had to purchase some apple cider vinegar, and I nearly caused a riot at the Piggly Wiggly." Then he reactivates it. "I thought this would help me fit in better."

"Did you get that from my labs?" Peter asks.

"I borrowed some of your tech that we used to make this in the future." Brainy says and Peter is surprised that he could do that with his tech that usually doesn't work without the suit.

Winn then comes in with news when he look to Brainy and automatically knows who he is. "The mayor, chief of police, five city councilmen are all sick. High fevers, bloody noses. So either it was sushi day at the cafeteria or..."

"It's her. Let's go." Imra says when Kara stops her.

"We have sick people now. So, let's go run some tests on them. Meanwhile, you guys extract the cure so we can help them." Kara tells them and they make their way to the city hall.

-

"It's a nightmare, it happened so fast." The mayor says from his hospital bed. "My chief of staff and the councilwoman, we ordered a quarantine immediately."

"You did the right thing." Kara assures him. "You rest, we've got this."

They walk away and they noticed the mark on his hand and they wonder if that's how everyone is getting sick.

"As you can see, most of the patients have scratches, but none of them remember being scratched." The Head doctor tells Alex and Peter.

"They probably didn't even notice it, meaning it was done discretely." Peter tells them.

"We think it's the origin of the infection." Alex tells her.

"Well, if you're sure it's not contagious, then I need the quarantine lifted and the patents transferred to the nearest trauma facility." The head doctor tells them.

"We have a lead on the treatment." Alex assures her.

"Already?" She asks.

"We work fast." Peter assures her as she leaves and the others join them. "We need to lift the quarantine."

"If the same thing that happens to the birds, happens to these patients, they could descend into catastrophic organ failure." Alex informs them.

"There's a possibility that Pestilence is still here." J'onn says.

"I couldn't find anything with my scanners to indicate anyone not human from any of the people here." Peter informs him.

"Mon-El did say that there's an incubation period, but those scratches do look new. But she probably left as fast as she could." Alex agrees.

"Let's get all these people to the hospital and J'onn, Spider-Man, we cal fly the really sick ones." Kara tells them.

"All right people, let's keep this calm. The last thing we need is a panic." J'onn says when Peter looks outside where people start screaming.

"You mean like that?" Peter asks as they see Imra activated a force field that isn't allowing anyone in or out. "So much for avoiding a panic."

Kara walks up to Imra to shut it down. "Take down the force field."

"Did you find her?" Imra asks.

"Take it down, now. We have to get these people to a hospital." Kara tells her.

"Is Pestilence here?" Imra keeps asking.

"There's no sign of her now. Just scared people who need medical attention." Kara informs her. "Take it down!" Imra then uses her powers and shuts it down. "Shouldn't you be working on the cure?"

"Brainy and Mon-El are getting the transfer set up now." Imra tells her.

"Well, we can handle this." Kara replies, not needing her to cause more of a panic.

"You say that, but you do not know what you're up against." Imra promises as she leaves them to work.

-

"So, Winn is running through security footage to see who came in contact with everyone who got sick." Kara tells Peter as they're back at the DEO.

"And Brainy, Imra and Mon-El have extracted the cure, and are manufacturing doses as we speak. So it's just a matter of time before we catch her." Peter promises and sees she's getting annoyed with Imra. "Hey, listen, I know you're getting frustrated with Imra, but there's a chance she'll understand and come around. She can have some good information on how we can stop her."

"Yeah, to kill her." Kara scoffs. "We don't kill. I mean, we know it's possible to reach them. You of all people understand how important it is to help whoever's inside Pestilence."

"Yeah, and that didn't just happen. I saw it, I heard you talk about the human side of Reign, the woman I was ready to beat down the first chance I get after almost killing me. But now I know she's using someone else, a human side. I know we need to help them. You just need to show her that." Peter offers as advice.

"I'm trying, she's being irrational. Just not listening to me." Kara says when Winn comes running at them with news.

"I think I found her! Okay, so there was one person who came in contact with everyone who got sick at the mayor's office. Adily Swantser, known for her famous lemon puppy seed cookies." He shows her photo to them.

"A Worldkiller that bakes cookies. Okay, I've seen it all." Peter says and Kara recognized her as the scared girl from city hall.

-

The two heroes flies off to her apartment, but when they arrived they saw her on the ground and Imra standing over her.

"Imra! Get away from her." Kara tells her as they approach to see she's dead.

Peter does a scan and sees this wasn't Imra's doing, and he sees she has the scratch on her hand.

"Not Pestilence, another victim." Peter informs Kara who looks to Imra.

"How'd you know she was here?" Kara asks.

"Brainiac-5 has all the same data you do." Imra explains.

"So you came here without telling me." Kara clarifies when the DEO barges in. "Stand down. It's the wrong person, she's human." She tells them.

Peter retracts his mask and rubs his face as he starts to feel light headed as he wipes his face.

"Peter?" Kara calls out with wide eyes as if she's shocked about something.

"Yeah?" Peter replies looking at her and his nose is bleeding.

"Your nose."

"My nose?" Peter asks and feels his nose and sees blood. "Oh...look at that." he then drops from exhaustion.

-

They quickly rushed Peter back to the DEO to get him treated.

"We're giving him the Legion's cure and he should fine." J'onn tells them.

"Which by my calculations should have him rebounding in approximately 2.45...three, four hours." Brainy tells them.

"How you feeling, Peter?" Alex asks him.

"Spaced out." Peter answers as he feels seriously light headed.

"The scratch on your hand seems to be the point of infection." Brainy says as he grabs Peter's hand.

"Don't touch that." Kara and Alex warns, not knowing if it can be transferred by touching the cut.

"Pete, you have any idea as to who did this?" Winn asks him.

"Yes, Peter Parker, you're a slightly smarter than average human." Brainy agrees and faces Peter. "Please tell us you remember who's scratched you."

Peter seems to be thinking about it for a second looking around the room as he can't focus. "Well, there is the one guy who had these gloves and knives with the burnt face."

"Go on." Brainy tells him while looking around the room to the others. "This sounds like a very promising lead." Everyone knows who's he's talking about and sees this as either stupid or funny. "What else can remember?"

"He was fighting this guy who carries a machete. Oh, and he was wearing a hockey mask." Peter continues.

"It's Freddy Krueger." Winn tells him.

"You know him, too. Eureka." Brainy cheers.

"It's a character in a movie. He's talking about _Freddy versus Jason_." Kara explains and Peter laughs.

"I now see why my doppelgänger makes those quips, they're fun." Peter says while laughing.

"Facetiousness. It's my greatest weakness." Brainy admits.

"More importantly, you saw _Freddy versus Jason_?" Winn asks Peter.

"The scratches don't seem to manifest until the symptoms do. And the only trace evidence I could is a mild anesthetic. Yet with Peter, the dosage needed a bit more powerful because of his powers." Alex tells them.

"Okay, I'll get a team out and see if we can talk to these patients and find a common link." J'onn says and they all leave to help and Kara looks to Peter.

"I'll come check in, but there's something I have to take care of." Kara tells Peter while patting his shoulder.

"My brain feels fuhzhee." Peter tells her and Kara chuckles at his behavior.

"Hang in there, you'll be back up in no time." Kara promises as she leaves.

"And she vanished." Peter whispers to himself. "You invisible?"

Kara and Imra have a talk and it appears that Blight kills dozens of people and her sister, that's why she wants to kill Pestilence.

Kara understands why, but knows that not the right way to defeat the Worldkillers.

Later, she's watching Peter as he's sleeping off the sickness and J'onn joins her.

"He's gonna be okay." J'onn assures her.

"I know. It's not just that. Do you think I'll get through to Pestilence?" Kara wonders.

"There's no way of knowing. You just have to try." J'onn says.

"That's not what Yoda would say." Kara jokes.

"Oh, yeah, Yoda. _Do or do not._ He was wrong about that one." J'onn says and looks to Peter waiting for him to make a joke or reference, but he's just resting. "Just because something's hard, doesn't mean it's impossible. You break through impossible every day. You inspire the rest of us to do the same. You helped Peter keep his light from dying out in his darkest hour. I think that's why he loves you."

Kara quickly spins to face him, shocked how he knows. "How?"

"It's obvious with the two of you. Neither of you know how to keep secrets from the group, especially from me." J'onn explains and leaves them.

"Well, I guess that's one less person we need to tell." Kara says as Peter starts having trouble breathing and they call everyone back.

"I don't think the cures working." Winn says as Alex gives him a sedative to help him calm down.

"What happened?" J'onn asks.

"There it is. I see it now." Brainy says while his three lights flash. "The cure is designed to cure the victims of the Blight. But Pestilence is not the Blight yet, the cure we have needs to be modified to fight her particular strand of virus."

"So how do we do that?" Kara asks.

"We need a piece of Pestilence's DNA." Mon-El explains.

"So if we can't find her, more people could get infected and the people already infected-"

"Yes, finding her as soon as humanly or non-humanly possible would be..." Brainy was saying when Alex dropped and she has the sickness. "Imperative." He finishes.

They have Alex on the bed across from Peter and they need to find Pestilence fast.

"Skirt..." Peter calls out and Kara walks over to him.

"Hey, I'm right here." Kara assures him.

"Worldkiller...might have a lead..." Peter tries telling her.

"What? How?" Kara asks.

"Say hello to a friend of mine." Peter says as a little Spider-Drone crawls up his face to where Kara can see him.

"What's that?" Kara asks as she picks up the little bug and sees it's a robot.

"It's my spare eyes and ears. He sees and records everything I see from all around me. It's recorded into my labs." Peter tells her. "Now...go get that Pest Silence. Pests instinct? I can't remember what we call her."

Kara finds it funny and leaves with the drone to find Brainy and Winn and tells them what Peter told her and he goes through the footage.

They watch when the drone watches everything going on at city hall and they see the doctor they were talking to earlier was there and that could be their lead as she shook their hands where the cuts are.

"Dr. Grace Parker, first in her class at Metropolis University school of medicine, now practices emergency surgery at National City General." Brainy tells them.

"A doctor is our Worldkiller? That's ironic." Winn says.

"She wants to help people, I can use that to get through to her." Kara promises. "We can't make the same mistake like with Julia."

"Is she still at the hospital?" J'onn asks.

"Actually, according to a simple scan of security cameras throughout the city, it seems she entered the silvermine health insurance building five minutes ago." Brainy tells them.

Everyone heads out to find her and Brainy secretly contacts Imra and tells her where she is.

-

Kara stops her before she could harm another person.

"Don't take another step, Grace." Kara warns her.

"Is not Grace anymore." Grace informs her as everyone leaves the room. "You would save even these scabs? They who gain from the suffering of others?"

"Everyone deserves saving." Kara tells her.

"Not them. They're not good." Grace states.

"But you are." Kara says when Imra reaches them and Mon-El keeps her back for a minute to give her a chance. "Think do the lives you've saved. You're a doctor, Grace. The day you took an oath you swore you would do no harm."

"Do no harm." Grace repeats and shrinks her nail finger and Kara sees she's getting though to her as her eyes go to normal. "My mother used to always say that good would be rewarded with grace. But when I became a surgeon I finally saw the truth. There is no reward for being good."

"Whatever's happening to you doesn't give you the power over who lives." Kara says as she circles the table. "Only over who dies. You don't want that. We can stop it." She reaches her hand pit and Grace puts her arm on it.

"Stop it. Why would I ever wanna stop it?" Grace asks her. "This is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I don't have to be afraid of saving anyone because I don't want to. I get to choose who dies. They say surgeons have a god complex, but it's simple. I am a god." She says and goes to stab her when Mon-El wraps his cape around her arm and he gets thrown around the room.

Imra throes aims chairs and Grace dodges them before Kara pushes her through a glass window and she drops to the main floor where Kara meets her.

"You honestly thought you could talk me into being redeemed?" Grace wonders. "You're such a child. Words will never hurt me."

"What about sticks and stones?" Kara asks as Imra is dropping everything from above onto Grace to stop her and Mon-El slams her into the air where she and Kara continue to fight when Kara feels she was cut and drops.

Imra was able to trap Grace and shoots a dart at her before shutting down the forcefield.

"She's here." Grace warns when Julia comes flying in as Purity comes in and is dressed up in her Worldkiller suit before shrieking at the heroes and takes off with her sister.

The good news is because of the dart, they have a sample of her blood to use and save everyone.

-

Alex and Kara were the first to be healed and Peter wakes up and sees Kara, J'onn and Alex standing over him.

"Tell the the truth...are we dead?" Peter asks them.

"No, we're not dead, and neither are you." Kara assures him.

"Did we stop her?" Peter wonders.

"No, but we will." J'onn promises.

Peter and Kara smile and Alex notices how they're looking at each other. "You guys gonna kiss or something?"

"Well, now you mention it." Peter says as he gets up and kisses Kara who kisses back, happy he's okay and Alex is a little surprised.

"I was just kidding, but okay." Alex mumbles.

"We were going to tell you guys, it was a while back." Kara tells them.

"We just never found the best time." Peter says as he lies back down. "Now excuse me; I'm gonna keep sleeping and wait until I can see straight to get up."

That was before they learned that they were heading to L-Corp and Peter jumped back into action.

-

When they arrived at L-Corp, J'onn got them to what was apparently a secret bunker where Sam was being held in a forcefield cell.

"What..is happening?" Peter asks Lena.

"I was gonna tell you all." Lena promises.

"Tell us what?" Kara asks.

"About me." Sam says, but in reign's voice as said Worldkillers walk in and shut down the forcefield and Purity keep them back until Reign wakes up.

The five heroes get up and ready to fight the three when they release a wave and they're all in their suits and frozen.

"El-may-ara." Reign says m which is Kryptonian for _stronger together _as they fly off.

Leaving Lena with some explaining.


	56. Allow me to introduce myself

Lena explains that she was trying to help Sam get rid of Reign, and she didn't think that the DEO or government would help as they thought they wouldn't wanna help Sam and just use or dissect her.

They now have no way to track Reign, but Lena confesses Lex left some kryptonite behind that she used to hold Reign back if she were to get too powerful.

"Lena!" Kara calls out as she gets off the phone with James. "I've had your back so many times. When the rest of the world was ready to pass you off as the new lex Luther."

"My friend came to me. She was alone and afraid. I had to do something." Lena tells her,

"I need you to level with me." Kara asks of her. "Do you have any more Kryptonite?"

"No, it's all gone." Lena promises. "I used the last of it to keep Sam sedate." She says when suddenly the sun starts to get blocked and Kara starts to feel light headed and Peter catches her as she falls over.

"Skirt, can you hear me?" Peter asks.

Just as soon as she passed out, she wakes up.

"Hey, welcome back. What just happened?" Peter asks her.

"I saw Sam." Kara tells him.

-

So now, it's the Worldkillers are blocking the sun with dark magic meaning the world will die without the sun.

"How long have we got?" J'onn asks Winn.

"Two hours until totality." Winn answers.

"Then what?" Alex asks.

"Temperature drops 50 degrees, give or take." Peter answers.

"You said you dreamed of Sam." Alex reminds Kara.

"But people don't dream during a seizure." J'onn says.

"It's the same dream I've been having for the last year. I'm at Juru, normally I see the Worldkillers but I saw their human sides this time." Kara explains.

"It's not a dream, that valley's real." Lena informs them. "When I was working with Sam, she told me of this place. An alternate dimension that she would go to when Reign will take over."

"But how can she see it?" Peter asks pointing to Kara.

"On Mars, my people would share memories, emotions, experiences. Sometimes, you would experience a particularly strong mind wholly by accident." J'onn offers as a answer.

"Like picking up a radio broadcast?" Alex asks.

"But Supergirl just picked up an alternate dimension." Winn clarifies.

"It's possible. And if we can go in there, maybe we could wake Sam up and send a message to say where the Worldkillers are." Lena replies.

"There's still one big whole in this plan. How do we send Supergirl back to this valley?" J'onn asks.

"We fight fantasy with sci-fi." Kara informs him.

"I miss it when my life was normal enough for that sentence to be stupid." Peter states.

Brainy was able to as he says was actually easy to do, but he could only do it on the Legion Cruiser and Lena wants to help and Kara is skeptical and Lena says that she knows Reign and Supergirl doesn't, not knowing it's Kara and she is her friend.

"Were you able to tell if Lena was lying?" Kara asks Peter, referring to when she said she had kryptonite.

"She spoke the truth, she has no more kryptonite." Peter assures her. "You know, this could all be fixed if you told her who you were."

"I can't do that right now." Kara states, knowing there's too much going on to tell her.

"I'm not saying right now. I'm saying when you actually can." Peter explains as they go.

-

Brainy warned that Kara will be able to be sent, but Alex and Lena will weaken her power and connection. With that information, Kara drags Peter off to make him promise if things go sideways, and makes him promise that if things goes bad, pull them out but leave her.

Peter doesn't agree at first, but knows she's gonna win anyway and they're sent into the valley.

"This is Juru." Kara tells them and Alex hands them some sticks to use as weapons.

"This place bites." Kara says as she got a cut from the wood and they see Grace's human side is dead meaning Sam and Julia are not far behind.

-

"Fifty four minutes to totality." Brainy tells them.

Peter watches over Kara's vitals and how her head winces back and forth in pain and he leaves the room to stay calm.

J'onn follows him too se what's wrong. "Peter, you okay?"

Peter inhaled a breath of air before turning to him. "It's just...she looks breakable. I know she's strong, I just hate feeling helpless to help her. It...it reminds be of...you know."

"Yeah, that day took its toll on all of us." J'onn tells him, knowing he's talking about when Gwen died.

"I just wanna pull her out, but I know I can't. I can't help her, can't save her, can't hold her...it just hurts." Peter says and J'onn pulls him into a hug for comtort.

-

Back in the valley, they get attacked by some ghost witches as Kara and Lena get into an argument about the kryptonite and Kara wonders if Peter was right about telling her when this is over.

They stop arguing and manage to find Julia and tried to save her, and Lena was able to find Sam and they try to help her regain her strength to show them where they're hiding and Kara feels light headed.

-

Kara has only minutes left before this becomes lethal and Peter tells them to keep her in, keeping his promise.

-

Kara knows she's running out of time and they all remind her who she is and that seems to do the trick to wake her up and replace her with Reign.

"I'll break her neck." Reign warns them as she grabs Lena and lifts her into the air.

"Take me!" Kara pleaded.

"You? You're nothing. Only someone of equal strength can defeat me. You are driftwood in the face of a hurricane." Reign informs her.

-

In reality, they have a location and Peter orders them out and they did it at the last second possible.

They wake them up and make their way to the location. Once they make it to their fortress that's nothing but a bunch of large sticks.

Winn even gave Alex a new suit with some gadgets that will help her fight the Worldkillers.

Six heroes against three Worldkillers.

"Miss us?" Peter asks Reign as the six fly off to take on two each.

The fight goes on for some time as the Legion ship takes a few hits and Lena flies them to a safe distance with a plan.

Peter and Kara fight off Reign together as she slams Peter into the wall.

"You're weak." Reign stages and goes to punch him again when Kara stops her and slams her across the room.

Alex uses her new weapons on Purity and Pestilence to help fight them off.

The three do all they call to stop the three and the end of the world that's only minutes away from happening.

Kara and use her lasers on Reign as she is using all her power to keep her back as Kara ends up losing her powers.

"The eclipse is full. No more powers." Reign says.

"Only for her." Peter says as he approaches her. "Now, excuse me. But I have the feeling I earned this." He states before using all his suits power and strength to punch Reign, sending her across the room. "God, that felt good."

Mon-El Imra And J'onn keep fighting Pestilence and they see Julia is still down.

"It's over." Reign says when Purity stands up.

"The only one of equal strength can beat you? Well, come at me, witch." Julia dares as she regain control and tries to stop Reign but ends up getting killed by Pestilence. As her final action, Julia uses her powers to kill Pestilence and the two end up turning into mist.

The entire fortress starts to fall apart as the mist joins with Reign.

The heroes all escape as the sun returns and the fortress falls like it never existed.

-

Back at the DEO, they're still trying to see where Sam went to, but they have no leads and the two heroes are flying outside L-Corp.

"We'll find Sam, somehow." Peter promises.

"I know." Kara says and looks to Lena who's in her office. "I'm wondering if I should tell her."

Peter knows it's time for another one of his tales of Spider-Man to help her reach a decision. "When I first became Spider-Man, I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want them talking me out of doing it. Later on, I didn't want them to worry, then I didn't want things to change. I learned something, keeping secrets kills people. Sometimes figuratively, sometimes literally. I waited too long to tell my aunt about who I was...and she died. I don't keep this secret on purpose, it's just a second nature to me. Let me talk to her first, then you come in."

He flies up to Lena and congratulated her for her work and tells her Kara did overreact, and that heroes don't keep the secret from friends and family due to not trusting them, but because they're used to keeping it.

"And what do you think about me knowing it?" Lena wonders and Peter looks to her through his mask.

"This is how I feel." Peter says and he retracted his mask, revealing his face to Lena who's shocked. "Names Peter Parker, I'm Spider-Man." He says even though they met at the Christmas party.

"P...Peter Parker?" Lena asks, shocked he told her.

"Now when Skirt tell you, please don't...explode or anything." Peter begs and leaves the two to talk.

"So...well, like he said, please don't freak out." Kara says as she pulls out her glasses and places them on her face and Lena knows who she is.

"Kara? You're Supergirl!?" She asks shocked, but is trying to stay calm. "How did I not see that?! You...oh my god, I'm sorry for what I said."

Kara smiles, happy she doesn't feel betrayed or tell her to leave. "It's okay, you didn't know. Peter thought that I should tell you."

"Well, your boyfriend is smart." Lena says and Kara is suriprised she knows that. "Come on, I might've not known you two were heroes, but I see how you guys look at each other." She says and walks off to find a way to help or locate Sam.


	57. One is better than three

The Legion now say their goodbye now that they need to go back to their timeline now that the Blight never happened and Brainy gave Winn dirt from the future as a farewell present.

When they left, they learned reign attacked Lena and James at her place and they went to find clues to where she went to.

"Why would Reign attack Lena, though?" Kara wonders.

"Well, Lena did improson Reign and then, you know, experimented on her for a bit." Winn reminds her.

"Revenge isn't really Reign's MO." Peter says when Lena and James join them.

"Reign wants looking for me. She's looking for Ruby." Lena tells them.

"Sam's daughter?" Peter asks.

"Ruby's safe, I promise." Lena says.

"Are you okay?" Kara asks Lena.

"I'm okay." Lena assures her friend.

"So Reign is after Ruby and she started with Lena." J'onn sees.

"Where else would she look?" Alex asks.

"Sam's mother, Patricia, she lives on a farm outside the city." Lena replies.

"Me and Skirt will get Patricia to safety and wait for her to attack." Peter tells them.

"Did you learn anything with Reign that will help us fight her?" J'onn asks Lena.

"Electricity. It was how I was able to wake Reign up and force her back down." Lena answers.

"Well, it's a good thing my suit runs off of electricity." Peter says.

Alex asks Lena to tell her where she is and it's Lex's mansion that has a cloaking mechanism making it the perfect hiding spot.

-

Peter and Kara visit Sam's mother and it seems she already knew Sam was Reign and never told her about where she was from so she could be normal. What was most disturbing was when they were shown her Reign symbol drawn on her room wall.

She also refused to leave so she can try to help Sam if she can.

As night fell, they wait for Reign to appear and everything is peaceful when they suddenly see plants start to die and Peter's senses go off.

"Pestilence?" Peter asks, confused how that's possible.

"She killed Pestilence." Kara remembers as Reign starts to approach the house.

The heroes wait for her to enter.

"Patricia. Are you home?" Reign asks as she uses her powers and sees someone hiding in the bedroom closet.

She calls out for Ruby, hoping she can find her.

"Sweetheart, it's mommy. Did you miss me?" Reign asks as she opens the closet and sees Peter aiming a missile at her.

"I _never_ miss." Peter informs her before blasting the missile that explodes, sends Reign through the wall and wraps her up in a dozen taser webs to her person.

It holds her down, but not for long as Reign gets up and uses Purity's sonic scream and Patricia runs out and pleads with Sam to fight against the monster.

But Reign used Pestilence to kill her and Kara gets back up to fight and throws her into the burning home.

"Reign now has all of the Worldkillers powers, we need to get out of here." Peter says and they take Patricia to try to save her.

-

By the time that they made it to the DEO, Patricia didn't make it.

"Reign is now three times stronger, how can we fight that?" Kara questions, seeing no way they can do it,

"Usually, I'd say your heart to see the goodness in people, but I have a feeling with the triple power, there is a triple chance Sam is now trapped inside of Reign and will be harder to reach." Peter states, not wanting to lie to her. "Because I saw no humanity left in Reign we can reason with."

"White Martians are just as soulless, wouldn't you think?" Kara asks and Peter sees what she's saying.

They went to the apartment where J'onn's father Myr'nn is living and he says he didn't persuade or get through to the White Martians, but all he used was what they believed in to spare his life. And if they killed him, they would have lost it all.

And with Reign, she only cares about justice. That's something they can use.

They return to the DEO and Peter sees Lena being brought in with a suitcase and escorted by several guards.

"Guys, that's not necessary." Peter tells them and they leave the two. "What do we owe this visit to?"

"I have something for you and Supergirl. And don't be alarmed, it's inside a lead lined case." Lena says.

"Kryptonite?" Peter asks, now a bit worried.

"To help you fight Reign." Lena explains.

"I...thought you used all of your brother's kryptonite." Peter reminds her while a bit more alarmed.

"It's not Lex's, it's mine." Lena explains.

Peter looks at her with a brow raised under the mask and getting more alarmed. "I'm gonna need a bit more help understanding."

"I figured out how to make it, and I did. And supercharged it just for Reign." Lena explains to him.

"Oh. Yeah, Skirt's not gonna like that and you know how to make it." Peter warns her.

"Which is why I'm kinda glad it was you I ran into, Kara gets hurt when it comes to kryptonite. Sees it as a personal attack, and I..partially see why." Lena replies.

"Well, she doesn't like to feel weak, if she's weak, there's a chance either she will be hurt or someone she cares for. But I can convince her that we can use this to subdue Reign. Except, this substance is dangerous and we can't risk it falling into someone else's hands." Peter tells her and takes the case from her. "So keep it safe, keep it hidden. If there's one person that I know we can trust with kryptonite, it's you. Hmm, I trust a Luther with kryptonite. Never thought I'd actually say that."

Lena smiles at his attempt of humor and his response to the kryptonite. "Thanks for trusting me, Peter."

"Thanks for giving us a fighting chance against Reign. I might walk away from this alive." Peter says as he goes to find out where Gwen kept those instructions to make kryptonian-slayers weapons.

-

They later get an alert that Reign has found Lex's mansion and Peter filled Kara in on the kryptonite when Mon-El appeared to help them as the others went to the future, and left him.

The three heroes make it to the place and through Lex's gigantic mansion that filled up an entire field. Where they found Alex, Ruby and Reign in the secret vault

"Reign!" Supergirl yells and flies off to stop her and Reign slams Kara into some of the Luther expensive stuff.

Mon-El flies in and Reign starts to fight him as Peter goes in from behind and tries to blast her with kryptonite, but can't get a clear shot on her when Alex shoots her with a taser net.

Reign fights off the net and slams Kara and Mon-El through the room. Peter goes to web her back, but Reign spins and sends him flying now.

Peter slides across the floor and hits his head against the wall and feels the blood coming from his head before he starts to pull himself back up on his elbow as Reign approaching Ruby.

"Okay...you wanna play rough?" Peter asks as he raises a kryptonite missile to Reign's back and starts to warm up to fire. "Then say _hello_ to my little friend." He says before the missile flies off and slams Reign into the wall and her mask comes off.

Ruby then gets a look at who is under the mask and is confused as Alex gets her out of the way and Reign regains her strength.

"No, you can't!" Kara tell Reign as she still approaches Ruby.

"You would stop me?" Reign asks.

"I don't have to. You have a code, a purpose. You fight against evil and dispense justice." Kara reminds her. "You're here to make a better world, one without sin in it. But this girl has not sinned. You can't kill her. You won't." She states and she gave Peter enough time to warm up his kryptonite bullet mini-machine gun before rapidly firing to weaken Reign with each bullet, not to harm her and she falls unconscious.

-

They bring Reign to L-Corp and back into Lena's container that was able to hold her last time.

"Thank you for the kryptonite, Lena. It really helped us in the end." Kara thanks her friend.

"You're very welcome." Lena says, happy her friend approved on her work. "Now if you excuse me, I'll start working on a cure for our friend." She tells them before walking off.


	58. Going back to the beginning

They discovered a way to stop Reign, but to get it they have to get a rock from space.

J'onn offered his ship for the two heroes to take as it seems Reign is getting stronger and is able to fight off the kryptonite and they know they need to hurry.

"We're coming up in it now." Peter says as they leave hyperspace when they look and see a city on the rock underneath a bubble.

"What is that?" Kara asks.

"It kinda looks like the city on _Treasure Planet_." Peter says when their ship gets hit by a bast of light. "We've been caught in a tractor beam, it's pulling us in."

"Is there anything we can do?" Kara wonders.

"There's nothing I can do. I'm gonna camouflage us, hopefully that still works." Peter says when he stops and smiles.

"What?" Kara asks.

Peter just turns to her with a grin on his face. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to say that sentence." He explains and makes them look like a rock as they get dragged in.

-

Their ship landed and they come out a camouflage mode and exit the ship and are seriously confused about the city.

"There's an entire city here. How did we miss that?" Kara asks.

"I have not the slightest idea." Peter says as Kara feels sluggish.

"And I'm powerless here." Kara informs him.

"We thought that to be a possibility, remember?" Peter reminds her.

"That's the only thing we've been right about." Kara states as Peter activates a holo-map from his suit to find the substance.

"Looks like the rock we're looking for is a mile within this city." Peter tells her.

"Okay. We better get a move on before they find us-" Kara was saying when Peter's senses go off and he pulls Kara out of the way as someone starts firing on them, and they run into the city.

"I think we lost them. Whoever they are." Kara says when people start to stare at them and Peter retracted his entire suit and is back in his normal clothes to blend in.

They go through a marketplace and Kara gets some clothes to blend in and make their way through the city.

"This place seem eerily familiar to you?" Peter wonders.

"It seems familiar to me, yeah." Kara agrees as Peter activates half of his mask to get a map on where to go.

"We're getting close." Peter says as they keep going.

They reach a forest and find a small building with the rick surrounded by a memorial.

Peter goes to the building when Kara stops to read the memorial.

"_And on Earth, the soul is lost in destruction. May their flames forever burn in Rao's light_. It's a Kryptonian memorial." Kara tells Peter who's seriously confused.

"You're saying this is Krypton?" Peter asks.

"No." Kara says and looks around the city closer. "This is Argo."

"Arg-where?" Peter asks when his senses go off and they're surrounded by robots similar to Kelex.

"Identify yourself." They tell the two and Peter activates his suit and gets ready to fire his repulsers.

"Stand down, caretakers." A familiar male voice commands and the robots move to reveal...Al Ren, Alura Zor-El, and others.

Both of them look at the group in shock to who they're seeing.

"Mom?" Kara asks.

"Kara?" Alura asks back and they're shocked to see one another.

Peter deactivates his weapons and retracted his suit as he moves closer to Al.

"Father?" Peter asks, trying to find out what he's seeing and what to say and he chuckles before pulling Peter into a hug.

"Is it really you, my son?" Al asks Peter.

"Uh...I think so?" Peter guesses, not sure what to say.

"How are you alive?" Kara asks her mother.

"Your father created a shield to protect Argo when Krypton exploded. We would have never sent you away if we had known it'd work." Alura explains to her daughter happy that she survived. "The both of you, is that Holel Ren?"

"Wait, his name is Holel Ren?" Kara wonders, since she assumed it was just Ho-Ren this entire time. Holel sounds a whole lot better. "But yes, it's him." She tells her mother and they turn to the father and son as they break off.

"I thought I would never have the chance to see you again." Al tells Peter.

Peter just stands there, completely befuddled to what to say or think.

"Speechless, first I've ever seen him like this for this long." Kara jokes and Peter snaps out of it.

"I'm sorry, but is this actually happening? Am I...? Are you actually standing here?" Peter asks.

Al smiles and places a hand on Peter's shoulder. "It's really me, son." He assures him and Peter pulls him into another hug and Peter starts to tear up.

A week ago, his entire family was dead. But now, he's holding his blood father in his hands and he looks to see two women who are smiling at the two. One is older and has dark-black red hair and is around his father's age. The second one has dark brown shoulder length hair, and blue eyes and has a giddy smile. He quickly figures the older one is his mother, but the younger?

"Mom?" Peter asks and the elder woman walks up to him as they separate and caresses his cheek.

"My little boy." She says and tears light up as they worship their time together. "I'm so happy that you're okay. I see Earth has done well to you." She gestured to his iron suit.

"Yeah, more or less." Peter says, not wanting to get into his life story right now. "Who's this?" He asks, gesturing to the younger woman.

"I'm Morg'Ann Ren...your sister." She introduces herself and Peter is shocked to hear he has a sister.

"Wait, if you didn't know we were alive, and you weren't searching for us, what brought you here?" Alura asks Kara.

"Earth is in trouble." Kara informs her. "When Krypton exploded, the followers of Yuda Kal sent three pods after us, each with a Worldkiller."

"A Worldkiller?" Mary, Peter's mother, asked.

"We already stopped two of them, but the last one gained their strength. Reign." Peter informs them. "We followed something that we believe can stop her here.

"Harun-El." Alura guesses. "The black rock of Yuda Kal."

"You know what it is?" Peter asks.

-

"After the fallout, ashes and destruction poisoned the air." Alura says as they're brought into the greenhouse. "We had nothing to protect us as we hurtled through space. The young and the old were the first to become sick. They struggled in our new atmosphere, their lungs more vulnerable, more weak. But after the fallout passed, the shield kept our atmosphere more hospitable. It is what your father gave his life for." She informs Kara. "There was no more time. Argo was in constant darkness. We were running out of air. He repurposed his unfinished research to create a livable environment. He believed that the Harun-El could act as a shield for the city, and he was right. His legacy keeps our air breathable, and shields us from invaders. It keeps us hidden."

"So that's why our detectors didn't see this from the scans. Why there wasn't any signs of life." Peter puts together.

"And why we can't get in touch with Earth. No signal can get out." Kara adds.

"We mined all the Harun-El left. All of it is here. And every ounce of it means one more moment of life. Because of that, we have none to spare." Mary tells them.

"There has to be a way. We just need a small piece." Kara tells them.

"It is not mine to give. But I will call a meeting with the High Council." Mary promises. "It'll take a few hours to gather the members."

"In the meantime, I was hoping to get to know my daughter." Alura says and Kara is happy to.

-

Morg'Ann brought Peter to their parents home and Peter has a vague memory of this place from that alien parasite from the first year of all of this.

"I just have to say...I can't believe I'm actually meeting you." Morg'Ann tells Peter. "I was told I had a older brother, and I imagined what it would be like to meet you, and this...is more than I could imagine."

Peter looks around the place and back to his sister. "I can't believe I'm here. All my life I've felt different. I thought it was because of my powers, then I learned I was half Kryptonian. All my family on Earth died over the years and I've been feeling this emptiness inside. Now I'm here...a father, mother...and a sister. I just can't wrap my head around it."

"Wait, you have powers?" Morg'Ann asks.

"Yeah, I have super powers. On earth, I'm a superhero. They call me Spider-Man." Peter explains.

Morg'Ann looks down at the symbol on her chest that's the same as Peter's spider symbol. "I was told that on earth, where mother was from and where they sent you, this resembles a small arachnid known as a spider. Is this why they call you that?" She wonders.

"That and more." Peter says when he walks into the opening of the room and leaps onto the ceiling before sticking to it. "What about you? Any _birth defects_ like me?" He wonders.

"Come with me." Morg'Ann asks and leads Peter to a river outside their house and picks up a large rock and it skips across the lake.

"So...you do have powers?" Peter asks his sister.

"A few. Enhanced strength, speed, durability, I can't stick to ceilings like you. And of course, as you're aware, mental attack." Morg'Ann lists to Peter.

Peter nods his head, seeing his spider like powers and then realized what she just said. "Wait, mental attack?"

"Yeah, this mental blockade you have, I was given the same. We both have the same power." Morg'Ann tells him.

"Wait, wait, how exactly does this mental attack work?" Peter asks her.

Morg'Ann looks to her brother confused and realizes that he doesn't know. "Here. I'll show you." She promises and stands in front of Peter before closing her eyes before sending a wave of energy at Peter. The wave shoots Peter flying backwards across the grass. "The more concentrated the thought, the powerful the blast."

Peter starts to get back up and his mind is feeling all fuzzy. "Wow. I have never felt anything like that." He says as he gets back up.

"But there is a danger to the more powerful attacks." Morg'Ann warns him while helping him stand up. "If we focus too hard on a single thought, the explosion would cause anyone around us and us to become brain dead. Wear us out so much we can't recover from it."

"Yeah, that's good to know." Peter replies to that, getting back on his feet. "Don't think too hard when using that."

-

The two siblings wander into the market where Peter was planning to return the clothes they borrowed to blend in.

"My friend and I needed these earlier, to...fit in." Peter explains to the owner.

"You mean you needed a disguise." She corrects him. "The daughter of the House of El, and the son of the House of Ren are back from the dead. You're all anyone's talking about today."

"I'm afraid I can't pay you for these." Peter apologizes.

"Keep them. As a gift. My honor." She asks and Peter notices her son he saw earlier wearing a device to breath.

"Or maybe I can offer a gift in return. Your son has thalonite lung, right?" Peter asks and she looks to her son.

"Val?" She calls him over. "Krypton eradicated the disease when I was still a child, but much was lost. This is Val."

"Hey, Val." Peter greets as he kneels to be at level head with the child. "I'm Peter. Well, that's what I'm called on earth. I guess I'm Holel Ren here. Anyway, I have something that I think can help you." He says, getting back on the subject and his suit opens up and hands him a small disk. "This is something that was made by the smartest human I've ever met. She was so smart, she couldn't keep all her ideas to herself. I could barely ever to get her to stop talking." Val laughs at that comment. "She called this a Healing Disk. Can I see your arm?"

The child looks to his mother for an answer and she allows him.

Peter takes the disk and places it on Val's arm. "This is a vaccine and booster that is designed to detect any hostile cells and deploy antibodies to destroy them. He should only need to wear it for a week." He tells the mother and removes the equipment from his face to show he doesn't need it. "And maybe when you're done with it, you can find anyone else who might need it and pass it along. It doesn't need charging as it is solar and body heat charged."

The mother looks and is happy to see what he's done and Peter is happy to have helped them and Morg'Ann is amazed to what her brother had learned from earth. The two then start to walk off to find where the others are.

-

They wander for a while before running into Kara at the capital building where the council is being assembled.

"Where have you been?" Kara wonders.

"Sightseeing and catching up with my sister." Peter says nodding towards Morg'Ann when Mary and Alura approach and bring the two to the council to get some Harun-El.

"Allow me to introduce Kara Zor-El and Holel Ren." Mary says and the two step onto a circle in the center of the room.

"Esteemed members of the High Council of Argo City. Thank you for seeing us on short notice." Kara greets.

"Alura and Mary are pillars of our community, and long standing members of this council. We would be remiss in refusing their children an audience." One member tells them and Peter's senses warn her something is off about her.

"As you may know, the House of Ren, Zor-El and I came up with a plan to save Kara and Holel during the dark days before Krypton's destruction. We didn't know that Argo would survive, and so we sent them to Earth. A place where I was raised and knew that they would be welcomed." Mary explains to them. "And as I thought, their people took them in, saved their lives. And in exchange, they serve the people of their adopted homes. They're both heroes in their own rights that embodies our greates ideals. But unfortunately, they were not the only Kryptobians to travel to Earth."

"Several Workedkillers follows us." Peter explains.

"You must forgive our skepticism. You've been away a long time." A Council member says. "Here on Argo, Worldkillers are the stuff of children's stories."

"We were hesitant at first to believe it was real, but we've faced it." Kara tells them. "She is real. And she calls herself Reign. We have traveled here from across the stars because we can't defeat them ourselves. And earth is in grave danger. "

"An unfortunate situation if true, but how can Argo be of help?" The Council woman asks.

"Indeed." The other member agrees. "Argo is a recovering city. Still limping wounded from the trauma of destruction. We can't communicate outside our protective dome, let alone send troops or aid beyond its border."

"It isn't troops were asking for." Peter responds.

"Then what is it you seek?" The Council woman asks.

"A gift...of Harun-El." Kara explains to them and knows this is gonna take some convincing.

"You would have us give away our most precious resource, our only lifeline, to an alien species?" He asks the two.

"The people of Earth share our ideals. They're more like us than you realize." Kara says.

"Or perhaps you've become more like them than you realize." He responds.

"With all due respect, councilman, Mary is from there and we haven't judged her for where she's come from." Alura informs him. "And the danger currently facing earth is of Kryptonian making."

"And I need not remind you, Alura, that Krypton is dead. Argo city is all that remains."

"And yet the sins of Krypton live on in this Worldkiller." Mary tells him. "Can you abide this as our legacy?"

"This council does not concern itself with legacy, only survival." He replies.

"And what is the point of survival if there's no soul to save?" Alura wonders.

"I agree with Jul-Us." Councilwoman says. "His position is wise and thoughtful."

"Your point is well made that Krypton is dead." Kara agrees. "But its legacy lives on for good and ill. Our families have sentenced prisoners to Fort Rozz. Prisoners who broke free and took their anger out on Earth, many of whose were still trying to apprehend."

"There are people on earth who work every day to solve the mistakes of Krypton's past. People who are trying to make earth fairer. Or just better. These -ow-leaves dedicate their lives to this work...and some have given their lives for it." Peter says as a few memories of Gwen fly into his mind. "These people took us in when they didn't need to. Alien immigrants from a world they didn't know about. A world who's least threatened their way of life, and their safety, again, and again. And now they deserve it in kind, because their very existence is threatened by this Worldkiller of Kryptonian making."

"My mother tells me Argo city has changed, that it has learned from the mistakes of Krypton's past. So, I beg you. Give us the gift of Harun-El. We don't need much." Kara pleads. "And this But of charity , it will save earth.

"Well said, Kara Zor-El and Holel Ren. But my concern is for those of us you leave behind. I'm afraid we cannot spare the Harun-El." Council man tells them. "Who votes with me?" He asks and a few other members raise their hands.

"And those who believe we should help the people of Earth in their time of need?" Alura asks and the others raise their hands, making it a tie and they look to the councilwoman.

"And how do you vote, Selena?" Mary wonders.

"If this Reign is as strong as you say she is, are you sure this plan will work?" Selena asks the two.

"We are." Kara promises.

"We will give you what you seek." She agrees and they see they now will have what they need to stop Reign.

-

"Argo was spared the fate of the rest of Krypton. But what value is our cilivisation if we don't use our stolen time to right the sins of the past? We just set a example for future generations. Or else our survival means nothing ." Seneca says as she hands them the Harun-El. "May Rao's light shine upon you."

"Thank you." Kara says as she takes the rock and says goodbye to her mother for now and Peter goes to his family.

"Well, now I know you're here, I'll need to find some free time to come here every now and then." Peter tells his family and Mary pulls him into a hug.

"Go protect your home, and wear that symbol with pride." Mary tells him and then his father hugs him and looks forward to when he returns and they look to Morg'Ann.

"Did I miss something?" Peter wonders seeing their faces.

"Morg'Ann wishes to know if she could accompany you to earth." Al explains to Peter.

"She...wants to come to earth?" Peter clarifies.

"She wants to see the world you're willing to die protecting and doesn't want to say goodbye just yet." Mary says and Morg'Ann looks to him and wonders what he's gonna say.

"If we do this, you're gonna have to follow my lead." Peter warns Morg'Ann who squeals happy to do that and says goodbye to her parents and leaves with him and Kara.

-

Once they made it back on earth, it seems they made it in time as Reign just broke out of the containment.

"Lena, we're here." Kara says.

"Did you get the rock?" Lena asks them and Peter is holding it.

"Just in time." Reign says and goes to fight the two heroes and new girl.

Peter and Kara take a hit but Peter was able to get the rock to Lena to synthesize a cure from it and then goes in to join the fight.

Peter grabs Reign and throws her across the labs, but she's grown stronger and was able to take the hit and Kara goes to take her down but ends up getting punched across the labs and Morg'Ann interrupts with a mental attack that causes Reign to go off balance.

Lena finishes the cure and passes it to Peter who injected it into Reign.

They watch as something begins to happen as if Reign and Sam are being separated as they watch reign float and turn into sparks, leaving Sam covered only in Kara's cape.

"Sam, can you hear me?" Lena asks.

"Lena...do you have some aspirin?" Sam asks and they all chuckle seeing she's going to be okay.

"Is this an everyday thing for you?" Morg'Ann wonders.

"More or less." Peter tells her.

"I'm sorry, whos this?" Lena wonders looking to Morg'Ann.

"Lena, this is my sister. Morg'Ann. Morg'Ann, this is a friend of ours, Lena." Peter introduces them.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Lena says.

"Neither did I." Peter tells her.


	59. Welcome to earth

They brought Sam to the DEO where Lena sees that Reign is in fact gone for good. Kara then asked Lena if she could make more Harun-El to help the people of Argo.

Then there was the talk about explaining Morg'Ann to the rest of the team.

"Wait, you have a sister?" Alex asks.

"Yes." Peter answers.

"And your parents are alive?" J'onn asks.

"Yes." Peter answers.

"And your sister wanted to come to earth?" Winn asks.

"Yes. Why is that so hard to think?" Peter asks.

"It's just strange weird to think you have...a family." Alex says and Peter understands what she means. It's almost strange for him to think about.

-

With Reign not being a problem anymore, Kara wants to go back to Argo for a while now earth is safe for now and the entire DEO is throwing a farewell party.

Peter approaches her a she leans on the railing on the second floor. "So, you're going back."

"Yeah , I just can't believe it." Kara says and looks around the room. "It's gonna be really hard to be away from everyone."

"Yeah, I couldn't imagine being away from all of this. The city, the world...its the only life I've ever known." Peter puffs out as he looks around everyone and everything.

"You could always come back with me." Kara offers. "I mean, I have to bring Mon-El with so he can get back to the future, so why not?"

"Well, I have a sister who needs to be given an Earth identity and who is already excited to see the world. Winn already talked to her about pizza, cheeseburgers and _Star Wars_. Which she thinks is a documentary about actual space wars that happened a long time ago." Peter lists and Kara laughs at that. "Besides, with the Girl of Steel gone, somebody has to look after this city."

"Yeah, you've got a lot on your plate." Kara admits.

"Which is surprising since last week, I only had one item on that plate." Peter admits looking to her. "This time last week, I had not much to look forward to. But now I have a lot to do. And a lot, too."

"You were my friend, you helped me become the hero I needed to be. And to be the friend who understood the challenges I've been facing. And this isn't a goodbye, I promise. It's see you on the flip side." Kara promises and pulls him into a kiss.

Peter quickly returns it before they separate. "Here's a bit of a strange question, are you gonna tell our families we're together?" He asks.

"Wouldn't you want to be there when I do?" Kara asks.

"I don't think I'll be going anytime soon. Take care of yourself, Skirt. Don't bring back some Kryptonian diseases and destroy the world." Peter warns her.

-

After the party, they said their farewells and Kara left in J'onn's ship once again to go back to Argo.

Peter took the rest of the day off and got Morg'Ann everything she's going to need to live on earth. Luckily, since she was more human than alien like Peter, she didn't need to go through the alien registry. Which he saw as an upside seeing as to the fact that he didn't trust the registry to not get hacked or something.

She was looking over the wallet Peter gave her with a ID card and everything a person needs. Winn was able to give her a birth certificate and everything for a digital trail if anyone were to look for her. Her alias on earth, Morgan Parker.

Seemed the easiest name to be similar to hers so she knows who they're talking to and she was okay with it.

Right now, they just got a hot dog from a stand near the park and she's having her first taste of Earth food.

"So you cook your pets and eat them with bred?" Morg'Ann asks Peter while taking a bite out of the food.

Peter had to take a minute to process what she just said and how to respond. "No, God no. That's not the same dog. They just call it that. I don't...really know why. It's just a food. Made out of meat that comes from...well, animals or in some cases someone's farm pet I guess."

"Then why not call it a meat sandwich?" Morg'Ann wonders.

"That is something you'll have to ask the man who invented it. I don't ask questions, I just eat." Peter says as he takes a bite out of his. "Winn was right, should've gone with the cheeseburger first. Less explaining."

"Well, you wanted to show me around. Where do you live?" Morg'Ann wonders.

"Well, before we go there, we need to stop by the market and get you some clothes. You kinda...stand out in the Argo cloth." Peter says, explaining why she's wearing some of Alex's spare clothes she had laying around the DEO for some reason. But hey, he doesn't ask questions, he doesn't get the strange answers. "Come on, I know a place with some good clothes for you." He promises and leads her.

A few streets down, James is dressed as Guardian and was throwing a basketball into a hoop to pass the time.

"Nothing? There's nothing going on?" He asks Winn.

"_Nada. Not even a jaywalker_." Winn says.

"How did Supergirl and Spider-Man do this on quiet nights?" James wonders as he throws a hoop without looking.

"_They would find a way to pass the time together_." Winn informs him.

"Oh, yeah. The luxury of having a partner and super hearing." James understands.

"_I mean, dealing with the slow days is just all a part of learning to do things without her_." Wing guesses. "_I mean, even Peter took the day off to be with his sister._"

"I still can't believe that guy's got a family...you know, like that. He was kinda like a loner when we first met him." James explains.

"_Yeah, then Kara Danvers came into his life, no way that goodness on her didn't rub off on him in some way._"

James just starts to spin the ball in his hand. "You think Kara's gonna stay?"

"_I dunno, Peter says that he isn't even sure, and that guy's always sure. I got a feeling we're gonna be seeing a lot less of her as well._" Winn admits. "_Well, Let's call it a day, shall we?_"

"Hold it right there!" Someone yells and James goes to check it out.

Down the street, Peter hears someone yelling in the direction he and his sister are heading in and decides to check it out.

James shielded himself and a cop before either of them got shot by the man with some stronger weapon.

Peter sees there aren't many people around and goes in to stop him when Morg'Ann interrupts by leaping in and does a backflip and kicks the man in the face, knocking him out.

That leaves the two of them shocked at what she just did.

"What? I'm not exactly defenseless." Morg'Ann tells them.

-

They called in J'onn to show them the weapon he was using and it seems they caught him at either a bad or good time as it seems Myr'nn is ready to _pass on_ as some people put it.

"It hurts me to see a master icee in ruins, man." Winn says looking over the Guardian shield that's now destroyed. "It's like the Picassos that went down with the _Titanic_, you know?"

"What's a _Titanic_?" Morg'Ann asks Peter.

"Ehh...I'll fill you in on that eventually." Peter promises knowing that her first few lessons of Earth shouldn't be about one of its great tragedies. Especially one like the Titanic.

"I heard you ran into a bank robber, with some kind of concerning weaponry." J'onn says as he enters the room and sees the gun that Morg'Ann snatched from the robbery.

"It's a DEO assault rifle." Peter says as he lays the gun down in front of J'onn to see it.

"That's impossible. After Agent Schott's mother, I had every weapon in here microchipped." J'onn says as he looks over the weapon.

"This is exactly the same as our weapons here, J'onn. I even checked it myself." Peter tells him.

"Somebody shot this weapon at me and a cop, and almost got away if it weren't for Peter's sister over here." James says pointing to Morg'Ann who shrugs her shoulders in response. "And we're already down one bulletproof superhero, so I suggest we follow the only lead that we have at this point."

"Agent Schott, keep pushing with the ballistics, see if it was this gun that was used. There's only one other place this gun might've come from. Let's go talk to the manufacturer. Parker, go back to your day off." J'onn tells everyone and they go off to do as he says.

-

Peter brings Morg'Ann to his place and is carrying some bags filled with clothes for her. Luckily with a DEO paycheck, he can afford all of this.

"Did I do something wrong out there?" Morg'Ann asks Peter.

"What do you mean?" Peter asks her,

"Everyone seemed...surprised when I helped fight off that man." Morg'Ann expains.

"No, there was nothing wrong. It's just...surprising, we didn't expect you to come and start fighting crime." Peter confesses. "Most heroes here need to wear a mask of some kind."

"Why?" Morg'Ann wonders.

Peter takes a minute and tries to find a good way to explain this. "Okay...it's a complicated simple thing. When I became Spider-Man, I became a symbol to this city. A symbol of hope. But I couldn't show my face, never reveal who I am. Because if my enemies found out about who I was under the mask, the people I love could get hurt. Wearing a mask gives the criminals something to fear, the good people someone to believe in...and it keeps everyone I love safe. When you go out there and fight crime like how you did, you risk people learning about you. Who you are. Who you love. And they will be targeted. You may be able to protect yourself...but not everyone you love can."

"You think you can make me a mask?" Morg'Ann asks him.

Peter finishes and faces her, surprised as to what she's asking. "You wanna go out there again?"

"If I'm gonna stay here, I might as well give something back." Morg'Ann shrugs and Peter asks her to at least settle into earth first before heading out there.

Back at the DEO, J'onn has decided that the weapons they use aren't good if they end up in enemy hands which actually gave Peter an idea of what he should do for Morg'Ann.

-

Back on Argo, Kara was trying to figure out what is happening as it seems someone has been targeting her and it seems to be Selina that is targeting them.

And that's raising more questions than answers.

She rushes back to where she parked her ship and sees its missing.

"Where's the ship?" Mon-El asks.

"It's gone." Alura tells Kara.

They look closer and they see the Reign symbol burning in the field.

They check Selina's home and finds a hide room.

"It's an atlas of the earth." Mary says looking at one of the books in the room.

"I've seen these writings before in Covill's journal we found." Kara sees.

"They're instructions." Al translates. "To create Worldkillers."

"The Daughters must've created the three Worldkillers and must've sent them to earth years ago. And now they're headed there themselves." Mary says and Kara knows earth is in trouble.

"We have to find a way to let the DEO or Peter know that Selena's headed to earth." Mon-El tells them.

"Our protective dome makes communicating impossible." Alura warns him.

"There has to be something here that can help us." Mon-El says and they start looking for something.

-

Peter was going through the labs, searching for something for Morg'Ann when J'onn and Myr'nn come in.

"Peter, we're not disturbing you. Are we?" J'onn asks.

"Hm? No, of course not." Peter says as he gets up from the ground with the suitcase. "Looking for something here of mine for someone. What's up?"

"I came because I wished to see you again, Peter Parker." Myr'nn explains to Peter. "To say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Peter asks and looks to J'onn.

"It's time." J'onn says and Peter understands what he's saying.

"You have brought me much joy in my time on your world. You and your friends showed me strange and wonderful things. You have a rare gift to spread hope to all those you meet. You would've made an excellent Peacekeeper." Myr'nn informs Peter who smiles at the man. "Most of all, you have given me the gift of seeing my son. Home is not a place, as you most of all know, it is living among those who live and honor you. I can depart this world with peace because I know my son is home."

"It has been a honor getting to know you, Myr'nn." Peter tells the great Martian in front of him. "I'm gonna hug you now." He warns him before hugging him with tears in his eyes.

"There is no need for watering if the eyes, child. All of life is change. Doing the Reach allows me to live on forever, within my son. I am very fortunate." Myr'nn says before leaving to find the staff to start the ceremony.

"What's in the suitcase?" J'onn wonders and Peter looks down at the case he came for.

"A bit of something from my past, and possibly something for the future." Peter vaguely says and J'onn leaves to do the ritual.

-

Back on Argo, they're looking for anyway to contact earth when they found some sword holder talking about the birth of Reign and a hologram crystal and it activates one of Selina.

"_Hello, Alura_." Selina greets them. "_I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye. I was in a rush_."

"You may have left Argo, but you'll never be able to escape yourself, Selena." Alura states. "Your shame will follow you anywhere."

"_It is you who should feel shame. You and the House of Ren who are responsible for the death of Krypton, you who are unrepentant._" Selina says.

"We lost our home, just as you did." Mary reminds her. "I thought we were rebuilding everything."

"_For 20 years, I've been biting my tongue, masquerading as one of you, while my culture has been forced into the shadows, deemed unworthy._" Selina tells them.

"Then why did you give us the Harun-El?" Kara wonders.

"_My sisters and I have waited patiently for the Worldkiller to rise and make the earth habitable for our people. It was supposed to happen long ago, but the human in Reign proved strong. Reign and Samantha Arias had to be separated. I was gonna do it myself, but you saved me the trouble. Only one of them will survive the split_."

Now Kara sees that it was her plan to have her return to earth and separate Sam and Reign, but now Sam is in danger again. But...how?

"Sam is alive and Reign is dead. I saw it happen." Kara tells her.

"_You're naive, just like your mother if you thought that is what happened_."

"And you're naive if you think the people of earth, or Spider-Man won't find a way to stop Reign." Mon-El tells her.

"_It's not Reign who will need to be stopped, it's Earth herself. Reign is the spark that ignites the eruptions. Seismic catastrophes that would wipe out all humans and terraform the earth,_" She says before something goes off and the place starts to explode.

-

Back on earth, Sam comes into the DEO and they contact everyone to help and Lena learns that her blood and DNA is dying off from within and they got the idea from her daughter to save her.

Winn was showing off his new features to keep the agents safe instead of using guns or lethal tech.

As for Peter, he brings Morg'Ann into his labs to show her something.

"What did you want me to see?" Morg'Ann wonders.

"This." Peter says as he lifts the suitcase onto the table. "But before I open this, let me explain. On this world, the planet didn't get along with itself at times. We fought ourselves and it became wars. We had two world wars...and in the light of those was one man. The first created super soldier. They called him Captain America. Or as I once knew him, my grandfather. Well, my Earth family grandfather. He carried one weapon, a shield. I wondered why for a long time and he always said the same thing. _It was the only thing that can be used as a defensive and offensive weapon_. It looked like nothing to the good guys, but to the enemies, it was a warning. After he died, it was passed down to my parents who left it in the attic of our home. But I found it, refurbished it...kept it safe."

He then opens the suitcase to reveal a shield that was built as a circle and had stars and strips. The outfit was a dark blue with stars and strips as well.

"I kept this, waiting to see if there was anyone with the strength, courage, the want to be like him. I saw you run into danger head on with no protection and didn't know what you were going up against. I don't know who would be more worthy." Peter finishes and picks up the shield for Morg'Ann to try it on as she tightens the straps onto her arm.

"It's light. What's it made out of?" Morg'Ann asks him.

"That is the strongest and lightest metal on earth. Vibranium." Peter tells her as she looks over the suit design and mask. "I'll ask Winn if he can make some modifications for you and the mask." He promises knowing the helmet and wings won't work for her.

-

"Selina couldn't have known I was gonna come back after she gave me the Harun-El." Kara comments as they make it out of the destroyed room on Argo. "She must've had another plan to get to earth."

"All the ships were destroyed and we rebuilt nothing." Mary informs her.

"What about the Legion? Can you call them with the beacon?" Kara asks him.

"The beacon didn't survive the explosion." Mon-El says and shows the destroyed device.

"There might be another way, but it was never completed." Al informs them.

"What is it?" Kara asks.

"The transmat portal. It's been in development, but we couldn't get it working when Krypton exploded." Al explains.

"Where is it now?" Mon-El wonders.

Alura brings them to Kara's father's laboratory where the portal is still incomplete.

"Even if we get this up and running, we need another portal to transport to." Kara says as they look over the portal.

"They have one at the DEO." Mon-El reminds her. "We just don't have anyway to contact them."

"Are there any crystals here?" Kara asks. "Maybe we can contact them the way we did Selina."

"All here are these." Mary says and hands the cache crystals. "The same as what we're placed in yours and Peter's pods."

"I've seen those at the DEO." Mon-El says and they might have a way now.

-

Lena and Alex are working on a way to stop Sam from whatever's happening to her as Peter is training Morg'Ann to use her shield by having it bounce off the dummies and she tries to catch it and she constantly misses.

"Yeah, I have no idea how to do it either." Peter assures his sister when he gets an alert and it's from his A.I. room. "Keep trying, I'll be back." He promises and heads into the room and sees nothing is going on.

"That's weird." Peter mutters before turning and sees his father's AI is activated and he shrieks. "It's a good thing Kara's not here to see that." He says and shuts it down only for it to reactivate. "Okay, that's not normal."

"_Peter, it's Kara. I need your help._" Al tells Peter. "_I know I look and sound like your father, but it's Kara. We're stranded on Argo, Sam's in trouble and we think Reign is still alive and we're stranded on Argo._"

"Skirt?" Peter asks. "Okay, what do you need?"

"_Wait, you believe me just like that?_" Al asks him.

"Yeah, it's been a long couple of years, Skirt." Peter replies. "What do you need?"

"_Dark Kryptonians stole our ship and flew to earth. It turns out the Harun-El you and I used to kill reign and save Sam split them apart. But Reign is only dormant, not gone. The witches want to resurrect her and use her to terraform the Earth, turning it into a new Krypton_."

"I'm getting really sick of our species wanting to make new Krypton with earth." Peter states, since every other Kryptonian that comes to earth wants to destroy it. "Okay, what's the plan?"

"_We need your help to get us back to Earth. Our parents have a transmat portal, but we need to make it work._"

"Okay, I'll get Winn, activate ours, and then link them up." Peter says and walks off. "I should've been a scientist." He states as he keeps walking.

-

The two from both sides work together to activate the portal and Peter was about to get it started when his senses alert him of something coming.

"Winn, take over for me." Peter tells him. "The Dark Kryptonians are here." He says before racing off and activating his suit as he runs.

The three sisters come in wearing their dark outfits as Peter finds them.

"Ladies, the dark look is so 80's." Peter informs them.

"The Son of Ren." Selina says before they all start to use the lasers only for Peter to use his holo-shield to prevent it from hurting him. "We were drawn by the blood of our fallen Worldkillers. Hand it over, and we won't spill yours."

"Yeah, I'm gonna say...boom." Peter says as he activate his wrists that held extra kryptonite missiles from the fight with reign and he released them onto them, causing them to start suffocating. Peter looks and sees Alex confused by the labs. "Destroy the blood!" He says and she runs off as Peter activates his arms, ready to fight them off.

-

Winn was working on the device only for him to meet a Worldkiller and he uses his personal shield system to keep himself safe and she knocks him unconscious.

Kara activates a hologram to show them what's happening in the DEO using the Alura hologram, but it's not enough to touch it and they see a Dark Kryptonian and think to use her.

"Vita." They call for her and all she sees is Alura.

"Alura? How'd you survive?" Vita asks her.

"I'm faster than I look." She says as they lead her into the room.

In the main room, Peter is fighting Selina off as Alex and Demos make it to the labs and steals the blood before Alex shoots the third Worldkiller with kryptonite bullets they keep for emergencies.

Peter and Selina come flying in while still battling and Alex uses her kryptonite to help hold them back as Demos runs with the blood.

-

"I'm surprised Selina kept you. You were never very smart." Alura says to Vita.

"What did you say?" Vita asks as she stands face to face with Alura who's standing in front of the controls for the portal.

"You were never very smart." Alura repeats when she goes to punch her and only activates the portal for the House of El and Ren to come through to help.

"Welcome and welcome back to earth." Mon-El says, knowing Mary is from here and they run to find the others.

-

Demos has the blood and sees Peter is thrown against the wall and Alex is out of bullets.

"Demos, your belt." Winn reminds him and Demos activates his shield and he throws the blood for Kara to catch as the Dark Kryptonians use their heat vision on Demos.

The shield holds up for a small time before he cries out in pain when suddenly something comes flying in and hits two of the Dark Kryptonians and Selina turns only to get slammed across the room by a shield and everyone looks to see who did it.

They see Morg'Ann dressed in the Captain America outfit, minus the helmet, and welding the shield. "I had no idea if that would work." Morg'Ann admits, shocked she was able to throw the shield, have it bounce off two different people and have it come back to her in time to smack the final one.

"Give us the blood." Selina commands them.

"You want this?" Peter asks as he and Kara holds the vials and they both have the same idea. "Their yours." They toss the canisters and use their abilities to destroy them as they float through the air and the three witches vanish.

"That just happened." Winn comments.

With them gone, they see that Sam is getting worse and Lena's news isn't better as she's been using the Harun-El to try to find out what's wrong and she thinks she has an idea.

"If they're regular Kryptonians, we should be able to track them." Alex says as they're searching for them.

"They're protected by magic." Alura informs her.

"I will find them, don't worry." Winn assures them.

"Should we call J'onn?" Kara asks.

"No, he's with Myr'nn." Alex says and promises to find him if it gets worse.

"It's a good thing we don't have to deal with Reign." Mon-El says when Lena comes with Sam and bad news.

"I think we still have to." Lena states and shows them her blood scans. "I know why Sam's sick. These are Sam's blood cells, and these are Reign's. Sam's are getting weaker while hers are getting stronger. They share a symbiotic entanglement. Reign and Sam are still connected. She's getting stronger by the minute."

"But we destroyed their blood." Kara says.

"I don't know how, but they have." Lena replies.

"I'd Reign is getting stronger, isn't the opposite be true. If Sam gets stronger, Reign gets weaker?" Mon-El asks.

"My thoughts." Lena agrees.

"How do we do that? Nothing we've tried works." Alex asks.

"The Fountains Of Lilith." Mary says.

"Fountains of what?" Peter asks her.

"Years ago, when we sent Jindah Kol Rozz to prison, she spouted about vengeance. One fountain gave infinite strength. The other brought weakness." Alura explains what she's saying. "She spoke of a woman born of the fountain with power of destruction."

"Reign was created in the Dark Valley, and she doesn't get her powers from the yellow sun. Maybe she got them from the fountain." Kara guesses.

"Then it's settled, I'm going back to the Dark Valley." Sam tells them all.

"We don't have Brainy to pull it off." Mon-El warns them.

"Lena can do it." Sam says.

"I don't think you would be able to survive." Lean replies.

"If it means stopping Reign, and saving the world I'll take that chance." Sam tells her.

-

They get everything ready and while they had a moment, Peter showed his folks around the DEO and his labs.

"You have made a life for you here I see, my son." Al tells Peter.

Peter just smiles and gestures around. "Everything here is all from...a old friend of mine. She was eager to help me out with my superheroing."

"You have been keeping this world safe for some time, you are a hero." Mary tells him and looks to Morg'Ann who has come back from Winn's upgrades and they see the suit now fits her and she even has her own mask that allows her hair to flow as it's all braided up behind her head. Her mask is just enough to cover around her eyes and it's the same blue color as the rest of her costume.

"You look amazing, sis." Peter comments when the planet begins to shake and that means its begun. "Ready to introduce yourself to the earth?" He asks her and they go to find a way to stop the end of the world as J'onn and Myr'nn have stopped their ceremony to help.

Mary is gonna help Winn at the DEO, she knows how to work their technology and doesn't have powers to help them.

Myr'nn offered to go with J'onn to bond with the planet so he can stop the end of it all.

They all split up so the heroes all fly and run off to protect the city and pray they can stop this one.


	60. Saving Earth

Kara, Alura, Mon-El, and Al are keeping people safe and saving them from falling debris as Morg'Ann and James evacuate the buildings.

Clark is currently on the other side of the planet dealing with these...planet-quakes as Myr'nn and J'onn make it to the location and get prepared.

"Our time is short, it seems." Myr'nn says.

"Give them all to me." J'onn asks his father. "Every memory. I can take it."

"We haven't the time. But there is one more I must give you." Myr'nn says and he gives J'onn the dawn of the Green Martin's and the first keeper of the sacred scrolls.

Back in the city, Morg'Ann slides across the ground and raises her shield as it takes the damage of falling debris and James goes inside to rescue someone's son who's inside.

At the DEO, Winn is putting out the fires that are starting from the ruptures in the building.

"Supergirl, Spider-Man, the waterfront's in trouble. And something's coming up." Mary warns them.

-

Peter and Kara were flying out and they look to see the Legionnaires are here.

"You didn't think I'd miss out on the fun." Imra says as she uses her powers to raise the water to stop If from reaching the city.

"Never though I could get to use this cold setting again." Peter says as he activates his lasers and they start shooting -100 degrees on the water and it comes together and stops heading towards the city.

"You're all clear, kid. Now let's blow this thing and go home." Kara quips.

"_I assume that's some sort of film reference_." Brainy guesses.

"Wait, nobody showed this guy _Star Wars_?" Peter asks as he flies next to Kara. "Not one of them? I mean, prequels sure, sequels I give or take. But none of them?" He wonders as Brainy shoots it and the water falls back into the ocean.

-

Myr'nn and J'onn say their goodbyes to one another and Myr'nn promises to always be there for J'onn before merging with the staff and saving the earth.

Reign starts to get crushed within the crust and all over the world, the tornados, tsunamis, everything stopped all at once.

The heroes all come together as they see that the damage is done.

They finally won, they saved the day.

-

They return to the DEO and J'onn comes back and now they wanna get some answers from the Legionnaires.

"How'd you know to come back?" Kara wonders.

"We got Mon-El's signal." Imra tells them. "The message from the time beacon."

"Mon-El said it broke on Argo." Alura remembers.

"It did." Brainy says as he approaches them. "The beacon had a failsafe installed, to send the message after being destroyed."

"Winn, did you track down the source of the terraforming?" Alex asks him. "Or Reign's location?"

"Peter's Mom is working on that." Winn says while pointing his thumb behind him, gesturing to where Mary is searching for them. "That is still weird for me to say."

"What about Sam?" Kara asks.

Sam is still asleep and is fighting Reign off from within her mind.

Brainy takes to Winn and Mon-El and told them that he can't go back to the future now that his relative, Brainiac, the evil one, is alive because of their changes. The future needs Mon-El to return and Winn to take his place among the Legionnaires.

"He wants you to go to the future?" Peter asks as Winn went to him and James for advice.

"I know, it's insane. And I-I don't know where to begin to solve a problem like that. I don't know what Brainy was thinking but he's malfunctioning." Winn states.

"Or he's thinking you're the smartest dude he knows." James guesses.

"Oh, and then there's this." Winn says as he pulls out a paper being protected in a casing.

"What's that?" Peter asks.

"Oh, you know, just a different design off of the same technology that Gwen used to create your holo-shield." Winn states. "Brainy brought it back from the future. Apparently, it's an artifact and the apparatus saved countless lives or something."

"Or something?" Peter asks. "Dude, Gwen could never solve how to create a shield to protect the whole body. If she did, she wouldn't have stopped at this little shield I use to block lasers." He says as he activates the holo-shield to prove his point. "You're a genius."

"He's right. The only person who doubts that is you." James agrees. "Question is, what do you want to do?"

"I made a shrine to, like a cup of dirt from the future." Win informs the two of them.

"That's weird." James comments.

"Agreed." Peter replies.

"Shut up." Winn tells the two. "You know, and actually going to the future, that's like beyond my wildest dreams. But, no, this is my home. I have you guys, and Kara, Alex, and J'onn. You guys are my family. That's...that's too hard."

"I took off my mask today." James informs him. "I...met this woman and her kid was in danger while she was panicking. I don't know if it was my eyes, or voice, but after I removed it she found her calm instantly. And that makes me wanna take off my mask all the time. It does feel too hard."

"Destiny is calling you, Winn. You gonna answer, or pretend you're not home?" Peter asks him.

The alarms start going off and they run to see Mary working on it.

"Mom, what's happening?" Peter asks her.

"It would seem J'onn J'onzz's ship is sending a distress beacon." Mary tells them.

"A distress call? Why would Selena do that?" Kara wonders.

"A trap? I'm just guessing." Winn says.

"Regardless, I've been able to access the ship's sensor. My craft is sitting near a great power source. I believe it might be the site of the terraforming." J'onn says as he looks over the information.

"But Sam is still unconscious. We need her around if we're going to stand a chance against Reign." Kara says.

"Actually, before you guys came back from Argo the first time, Lena learned she could end Reign, with a lethal dose of Kryptonite." James tells them. "She wouldn't do that when they were still connected, but now..."

"No." Kara interrupts. "We don't kill. Not even someone like her. There's got to be another way."

"Skirt, we cannot contain her. She's basically invincible to everything that should hurt anyone like us. The hardest lesson a hero learns is...sometimes, the thing that we never want to do, the thing that we took an oath to never do is the one thing we need to do for the greater good." Peter tells her, remembering he also needed to cross that line a few times. It never gets easier, and he tries to avoid it as much as possible himself.

"If all else fails, and we have no other recourse, I agree." J'onn says.

Kara sees their points and they get ready to head out to stop them and Reign.

As they left leaving, Sam wakes up and she has her powers under control.

-

The team enters the fortress and they see they've got the witches outnumbered by 2 to 1.

They all go running in and start fighting them off.

Al and J'onn make quick work of the elder witch and handcuffs her with ease using kryptonite cuffs.

"What is this, devilry?" She asks.

"A little piece of home." J'onn says as the others fought the other two.

Morg'Ann does a spin and smacks her shield in her face and Alura kicks her down.

Peter and Kara go and start to fight Reign off once more.

They take their fight to the sky and Peter webs Reign and slams her into the ground. But Reign isn't down yet as she flies back up to them and they slam into the Legionnaires ship.

The three go flying in and Peter is sent tumbling as Reign and Kara continue to fight.

Peter raises his last kryptonite missile in his arsenal and raises it to see Reign has Kara in a chokehold.

"Shoot it!" Kara tells him.

"I don't have a clear shot." Peter tells her since most of the kryptonite would be more likely to kill Kara then Reign.

"You cannot win. There is no prison you can build that can contain me." Reign tells them. "There is no one, no weapon on this planet of equal power that can kill me."

As if on que, Sam appears and stabs Reign, sending her falling and dropping Kara

Reign gets up and punches Sam away.

Seeing his opening, Peter shoots the missile and it hits Reign in the face, causing her to choke on it.

Kara gets up and quickly punches Reign while she was weak and she goes flying into the pit she was reborn from.

But she isn't down yet as Reign comes back up and starts randomly firing lasers everywhere.

Peter was the first to get hit as he didn't have enough time to activate his shield and the laser kills him.

Sam moves to avoid the laser only for her to be next to get hit and Kara watches as most of everyone gets hit by the laser and Reign dies.

Kara gets out from behind the rocks and sees the only other survivor was Morg'Ann who used the shield for cover.

Morg'Ann is clutching Peter's hand as he groans in agony.

"Peter!" Kara tells as she runs up to him.

"Hey, Skirt...heat vision is painful." Peter quips. "All these years of fighting, battling, I learned nothing. I came in, running blind."

"No, this...it's my fault." Kara tells him, knowing she came in willing to do anything to prevent his death like Thawne warned her...and now she's the one who caused it. "I came in here ready to kill her...I should have found another way. I lost track of what I stand for."

"There's another lesson in superheroing I never taught you." Peter realizes. "Sometimes, we don't have a choice. And sometimes...you do everything to find another choice. And sometimes you find...another one when it's too late."

Kara looks around and sees some Harun-El was in the room and then takes Mon-El's Legionnaire ring.

"The rock split them apart. It could put them together. There was a prison strong enough to contain her." Kara realizes and looks to Morg'Ann. "Stay with him, I have an idea." She tells him, not wanting Peter to be alone in case this doesn't work.

"_Supergirl, did Sam get there?_" Alex asks.

"She did, but we screwed up. I need you to find me a disruption." Kara tells them. "I need to go back in time, like the Legion."

"You can't breath in space." Winn warns her.

"I'm wearing Mon-El's ring, I can with it on. If I can turn back time, I could use the electricity in the Harun-El to take us to the Fountain of Lillith." Kara explains the plan.

"_The pressure alone could crush you, Kara_." Mary warns her.

"Just find me one, now." Kara pleads and then flies off into space where they found one and sees events of time reversing before her.

-

Kara opens her eyes and she sees she's back in Reign's arms in the chokehold.

Peter goes to raise his missile when she stops him. "Don't!"

"You cannot win." Reign tells them. "There is no prison you can build that can contain me. There is no one, not anything on this planet of equal power that can kill me."

Sam comes back and Kara flips Reign over her head before Sam could repeat the events.

"Throw me the Harun-El!" Kara tells Peter who picks it up and it burns his hand as he grabs it before tossing it to Kara.

"Shock us again in five minutes." Kara tells Peter before they go to fight Reign off in Sam's mind.

Sam finally gets revenge for everyone who Reign has hurt and killed or have tried to as she used the weakness fountain to kill Reign.

"What have you done to me?" Reign asks as demons from the place start to surround and consume her into ashes.

They wake back up and sees everything is alright and Reign is gone for good this time.

-

Peter finds Kara staring off into the night sky and joins her on the balcony.

"Whoo, this has been a rough few weeks." Peter states. "First, we fight Reign and I end up in a coma. Next, we find out our parents are alive. Then, I have a sister who wants to be a hero. Then Reign is defeated, she comes back, she tried to destroy the planet. We defeat her. She comes back. Then we banish her into Sam's mind where she's being attacked by...demons?"

"That about sums it up." Kara says and faces him before pulling him into a kiss, happy that he's alive.

Peter kisses back and they stay that way for a minute before he breaks it off. "What was that for?"

"Just happy you're okay." Kara explains, not wanting to say that he was supposed to die because Thawne said so. "You're strong for a non bulletproof being."

"Ha-ha, you're more powerful than me. We've established that." Peter says sarcastically. "Even though I could beat you if I wanted to."

"What was that?" Kara asks.

"Nothing." Peter replies and pulls her into a kiss this time and she happily returned it. "But honestly, we won. So why do you look so sad?"

"Before I went to Argo, I thought that I could be Kara Zor-El, ordinary citizen. That I would feel that I was home. But when we were fighting Reign and the witches, I had this moment...this realization Argo's not my home anymore. National City is my home. Earth is my home. And it's my job to protect it."

"Home is not a place, it is living among those who live and honor you." Peter quotes what Myr'nn told him.

"Yeah, it is." Kara agrees.

"When we first met, I didn't know what to think of you. It was...crazy to say nonetheless. I've met your cousin a dozen times and he never mentioned once mentioned a relative. I thought you were crazy to just jump in like that, saving a plane and me helping you out. But then I remembered myself, when I first did this. Nobody asked me to, nobody forced me to. My decision was because of what happened to my uncle. For years, my mind blocked that off from me. Told me I wasn't there when he fell...but if it wasn't for his fall, I wouldn't have rised up. These years with you, the ups, the downs, they've been amazing. I thought this life would start to dim your light like I did to me. You can only do this for so long before you question what you're fighting for. Or run out of things to fight for. But all I see is that your light is not only as bright as ever, but you gave me a reason to keep fighting. A reason to hope, and restored my light. You saved me, Kara Danvers, not Supergirl. With or without that cape, you're amazing." Peter tells her.

Kara smiles and wipes the tears away. "Okay, that's it." She says as she pulls him in again and kisses him and Peter chuckles under his breath at how the Girl of Steel has become soft around him.

"You two done over there?" Mary asks and they break apart and see their parents were watching.

The two of them just get nervous like two high schoolers who were just caught.

Winn agrees to go with the Legionaries back to the future to save the world.

J'onn promotes Alex and makes her the new director of the DEO so he can help people in the way of the Green Martian.

Lena gets the blood tests for Sam are finally normal meaning Reign is in fact gone for good.

-

They throw a party to say goodbye to Winn, Brainy takes his new place at the DEO.

Al, Mary, and Alura leave back for Argo and Morg'Ann stays behind with her brother.

And to top it all off, James told the world that he is Guardian and everyone is talking about the new Captain America that some people are calling Miss America.

"Do you think Winn's gonna make the Legion new outfits?" Kara asks Peter.

"You should see the designs that guy made for me. Some were red and gold, some were just seriously multicolored. No, I'm sticking to red, blue and gold." Peter tells her as the oven beeps, meaning dinner is done.

"Yeah, why did you add the gold?" Kara wonders.

"What, thought I'd paint myself to look like the American flag? Nah, I'll leave that to my sister, the new Captain America."

"That's another thing I've been meaning to ask, you're related to Captain America?!" Kara finally freaks out as everyone knows the super soldier from World War Two.

"Yeah, that was a reason I didn't really believe I was a alien years ago. I just thought that it ran in my blood. Then the other other powers manifested and I gave up on understanding them." Peter says as he drops the food on the island table.

"And where is your sister?" Kara asks, looking around.

"She wanted to do a bit more superheroing before turning in." Peter explains as he takes some plates and puts them down next.

Things are just gonna get a lot more stranger and they welcome anything to try and stop them.

-

Somewhere in the city, someone wakes up in a dark building and goes to stand up only to start crushing a metal pole in her hands as she looks and sees she's completely nude.

Grabbing the nearest cloth to cover herself, she walks over to a mirror and looks at her reflection.

She had short blonde hair that reached up to her cheeks on the left side of her face. The right side of her head had completely short hair that barely went past her head.

She reaches up and touches her cheek, not understanding what happened to her.

"Who...am I?" She asks as she looks at her other hand and it's sticking to the cloth she's using to cover her body.

"Who...why...why can't I remember anything?!" She asks as she panics and puts her hand to her forehead and backs up into more reflections and all she can see is herself.

But she has no idea who she's looking at.

She has no idea who she is, where she is, or what's happening to her.

But one word is repeating in her mind.

One thought.

One idea.

One thing repeating over and over.

Peter.

——————

**_No joke, my original ending was gonna be a double of Peter like Kara, except his would have a cyborg half. Think of a fusion of Peter and his suit, kinda like Cyborg._**

**_But then I got the idea for this._**

**_FYI, her _****_design is based off of the Gwen from Into the Spider-verse._**


	61. A ghost in spider clothing

Peter, Morg'Ann and Kara have been having a _rough_ time you could say.

With Superman off world, the three of them are basically everywhere, stopping crimes, disasters and more.

Stopping trains, catching thieves, and Kara's been doing her reports jobs.

Everything seems to finally be calming down in the world.

Peter was strolling while listening to his phone about the President's one year anniversary of the alien registration act.

"_You're about to hold a summon at Camp David on the anniversary of the Alien Amnesty Act. Can you say a few words about what this legislation has meant to you the past few years_?" Kara asks.

"_Of course. The impact has been far-reaching and profound._" The President says.

"Yeah, and we finally don't have as many alien racists." Peter agrees as he continues to walk down the street when he feels his senses go off. They've been doing it a lot recently. Almost constantly when he's alone.

Like he's being watched.

He quickly turns around and sees nothing.

"What the heck is going on?" Peter asks himself. His senses never go off for no reason. There's always a reason.

That gets interrupted when he gets an alert of a break in.

-

He and Kara make it there first and sees there are two people breaking into somewhere with an alien injured on the floor.

"You know, I hope you guys wanted to get captured. Because you two are really stupid if you wanna rob in our town." Peter states.

One of them activates a device that was enmities a high pitch of some kind, but Peter blasts it out of his hand.

The girl throws something and Kara lasers them.

"You had a plan D, right?" Kara asks.

The man pulls out a gun that the two of them blast.

"Anything else?" Peter wonders.

He drops one more thing and they see it's a bomb.

Kara quickly covers it with her cape as the two run in and locked the door behind them so they couldn't get in.

The DEO show up later and J'onn even came in, the man who was attacked was a friend of his.

"I heard the attack on the news. He's an outspoken advocate for alien rights, and most likely a target of a hate crime." J'onn tells Peter and Kara.

"No, actually, it was just a coincidence, J'onn." Peter says as he gestured inside the vault. "It was a high level robbery. They were prepared for the two of us. Not well, but they were prepared nonetheless."

"They stole an EMP from his lab. If they blow that thing, it could take out the entire power grid." Kara explains to him.

"They cut off his tusks." J'onn informs them. "The very thing that distinguishes him as alien."

"Yeah, so they can get inside, through the biometric scan. Like when someone cut off a thumb in the movies to do the same." Peter defends.

"Look, I've been living amongst the people, getting a feel for what's been going on. There's a fresh wave of anti-alien sentiment. I can feel it." J'onn tells them.

"We're sorry about your friend, but in this case, it was just a coincidence." Kara assures him. "I'm late for CatCo, but Peter and Brainy are on the case, we'll find them."

"All right." J'onn agrees and they leave.

-

Peter returns to the DEO and finds Brainy.

"Brainy, you got anything for me?" Peter asks.

"Well, I was able to stitch together various images from surveillance at Vose's lab, and your mask's recordings and ran them. The images were rudimentary and brought up 754,231 potential suspects. I cross checked each image with known associates and narrowed the identification down to two." Brainy says as they walk over to the computers and he shows the two.

"Otis and Mercy Graves. Family team up." Peter comments on them. "We know anyplace they could be hiding?"

"Negative. However, I was able to identify an ex-employer who might be able to help with an address." Brainy replies as he shows the employer.

"Luther." Peter complains.

-

Peter and Kara go to visit Lillian Luther in prison and see Lena's also there playing chess and they're kinda surprised.

"Oh, dear. I hope I didn't have that same expression when you showed up this afternoon." Lillian hopes.

"No, mother, your face was a mask of enigma as usual." Lena replies.

"It's what keeps me looking young." Lillian snarks.

"Okay, back to the subject in hand. Ms. Luther, we're looking for Mercy and Otis Graves." Peter tells Lillian. "They worked for Lex before you. At Cadmus."

"Mercy was Lex's head of security." Lena tells them.

"And then turned State's evidence on him, betrayed him." Kara finishes. "Put him behind bars."

"So you think I'd help you as some sort of revenge?" Lillian asks. "I'm not vengeful anymore. My heart's grown several sizes in here."

"Says the Grinch who stole Christmas." Lena replies.

"A few months ago when the planet was being terraformed by those other Kryptonians, I was in my cell, under a mattress, hoping the ceiling wouldn't fall and crush me. And I realized I didn't want to die alone. And if I didn't want to die alone, I had to change. So, what do you want to know about the Grave siblings, besides they're monsters." Lilian asks them.

"A list of every Cadmus location you think they could be using to hide." Peter tells her.

"Just domestic? Or international?" Lillian asks.

-

They return to Central City when they learned the alien bar was attacked.

"This was a hate crime, no doubt about it." J'onn tells them.

"Agreed." They both reply.

"I still believe the attack on Dr. Vose was motivated by anti-alien sentiment." J'onn says. "He was a me,her of a support group here. You should dig into it, see if the two attacks are connected."

"But his lab was robbed by ex-Cadmus operatives. This...this was an explosion outside of a bar. I don't think there's any reason to believe they're related." Kara says.

"I might be on ex-Bossman's side on this one, Skirt." Peter tells them.

"I've been trying to tell you the climate towards aliens is changing." J'onn says.

"Yeah, but it has been for the better. There will always be extremists like whoever attached the bar, but I think the country has made incredible progress. The President is about to celebrate the second anniversary of the Alien Amnesty act. And for the first time on earth, aliens are embraced as citizens with equal rights."

"Which is part of the backlash. The assimilation with aliens has sparked fear among many humans. And aliens are feeling the brunt of that anger." J'onn says.

"We're aliens, and been all over the world recently and have never felt more welcomed to the world." Kara says.

"We're embraced is because we look human, Skirt." Peter says. "Most aliens don't get to blend in like us."

Kara leaves a bit mad at the two as she leaves the bar.

"Well, I'm in the doghouse now." Peter complains.

"She wants to remain hopeful. It's one of the things we both find admirable about her." J'onn tells him.

"Yeah...but how long can it go on for?" Peter wonders and leaves.

-

Peter decided to finally see once and for all what's happening when his senses are alerting him on something and strolls the streets out in the open.

After a while, his senses aren't saying anything is wrong and he thinks maybe it had to do with the robbery...and that's when they do go off.

Instead of turning around or anything, Peter quickly pulls out his phone and takes a picture of the direction that the warning is coming from.

He looks at the photo and what he sees is confusing.

He sees some girl wearing a blue jacket that's covering most of her face but he can see she has short blonde hair. She doesn't exactly look like a threat, she seems kinda nervous.

Peter quickly turns around to see if she's still there and sees nothing.

"Who are you?" Peter wonders, confused to who this girl is.

Peter decides to return to the DEO, and finds Brainy.

"Brainy, do you think you can run facial recognition off of this woman?" Peter asks him, showing the photo.

"Of course, I'll let you know when I find the results." Brainy tells him. "But this might be more urgent. I used the info you got from Lillian Luther and found a location for Mercy and Otis. Would you believe it's an abandoned warehouse?"

"Of course it is." Peter whispers and contacts Kara.

-

The two heroes make it and see nobody in sight and Brainy is hacking into the computers.

The two do them come across the computer system and sees someone called **EarthFirst29**.

"_I have a lead on a Phorian at my son's school. Anyone know how to take him out_?" Peter reads a comment and someone replies with a link to make a bomb.

They look and see a lot of haters about aliens and about **EarthFirst**

Suddenly, a call comes in and Peter answers.

"_Hey, I'm glad you picked up. That weapon you sold me, it barely burned through the Phorians._"

"Who is this?" Peter asks.

"_What do you mean? It's Karen_."

"_Mom, Cary won't let me use the computer._"

"_I got to go._"

They're shocked at what they're hearing and looks across the boards and see nothing but alien haters.

"These chat rooms on the computers..."

"_All filtered through the dark web._" Brainy tells them. "_ISPs originated from all over the country. Yet untraceable. But I did find something in a deleted email cache. Blueprints of Camp David_."

"They're going to attack the alien summit." They both reply.

-

"I'm not gonna cancel the summit." President tells the two.

"The Graves siblings are dangerous operatives. I'm afraid of what they could do to you and your alien guests." Kara says.

"So am I. But there's always someone to be afraid of. Some force, some threat that is beyond our control. And yet, we carry on. A leader who caves to fear is no leader at all." President tells them.

"I'll get into contact with the Secret Service, the DEO, coordinate with them." Peter promises.

-

Everyone is watching the summit for anything to happen.

"You got anything on your scanners?" Kara asks Peter.

"No, nothing so far. But with Morg'Ann as the President's guard, she'll be safe." Peter says when his alerts go off. "Spoke too soon. EMP inbound." He says as it flies through the air and Peter goes to stop it when it explodes in his face and his suit shuts down.

Brainy was able to reactivate everything but Kara watches as Peter's suit shuts down and his nanotechnology is malfunctioning and he plummets to the ground when Kara catches him.

"Why is your suit not working?" Kara asks.

"The arc reactor is sensitive. It needs to reboot itself. Until then, I'm not safe." Peter says when they notice people unconscious. "Not unlike the President is now."

"Alex, they're in DEO uniforms!" Kara tells them.

Kara flies in to help, Morg'Ann is watching for anything and Peter runs to the camp.

They open fire and Morg'Ann blocks the bullets with her shield.

The sister goes to shoot the President in the back and Peter quickly flies in and stops the bullet. But unfortunately, the bullet hit a piece of healing nanotechnology, embedding it inside of Peter.

Kara and Morg'Ann run over to him.

"Peter, are you okay?" Morg'Ann asks as they turn him over.

"Ow." Peter says as they see the siblings are escaping. "Go...stop...them." He tells Kara and she goes off to stop them.

"Is there anything I can do?" Morg'Ann asks Peter.

"Back...away." Peter warns her and Morg'Ann does so as Peter gets on his knees and his suit finally reboots and he deactivated the area where the bullet entered. His arm starts to humm as he activated a magnetic pulse and it rips the bullet out so that his powers can heal him.

He screams in agony as his mask retracts so he can breathe more easily.

"I'm gonna be...okay." Peter peomises as he pants.

Kara tries her best to stop the siblings when suddenly her ears start ringing.

"Supergirl. I know you can hear me. You filthy roach. You need to know you won't stop this." Mercy tells her.

"I'm stopping you both." Kara promises.

"This isn't one of your battles where it's good vs. evil. Because we are the good guys, fighting to save this country. We'll do whatever it takes to win."

Mercy turns a gun on her brother and shoots him.

"Help!" He screams and Kara goes to save him only to see he has a bulletproof vest on. "You really thought my sister would kill me?"

Before Kara could do anything, Mercy is thrown at her feet and is completely webbed up.

"What?" They both ask when someone walks out and Kara has never seen her before.

She's dressed in an all white and black suit with what looks like ballerina shoes, half black and white pants and has a hood covering her mask that's all white with pink eyes outlined that looks like an alternative version of Peter's suit.

"Think she's yours." The woman says.

"Who are you?" Kara asks.

"A friend." She promises as she leaps before swinging through the forest.

-

"A female Spider-Man?" Alex asks as the two of them as they bring the Graves twins in. "Is that even possible?"

"Negative." Brainy informs them. "Spider-Man's powers are based off of a one in a million chances. Morg'Ann here for example came from the same environment as him and her powers are not the same as his. The female can't be a Kryptonian-human hybrid."

"My doppelgänger from Earth-1 was bit by a radioactive spider. Is there anything like that here?" Peter wonders.

"No, but this could be about the photo you asked me to look over." Brainy says.

"What photo?" Kara asks.

"I found out I am being stalked." Peter explains. "Someone is watching me, so I was able to snap a photo of someone. Who is it?"

Brainy looks hesitant to tell him and now Peter is worried to who it is. "I found nobody in our database, so I expanded it to everywhere and what I found...was strange to say nonetheless." He shows the facial recognition from the photo and who it is.

"That's...not possible." Kara whispers.

"She can't be. She died." Peter tells Brainy.

"Which is why I couldn't get a match, because I ran it through the living. When I ran it over security footage, social media, they all brought back the same images." Brainy says as he shows street camera footage of Peter and Gwen back years ago, photos from her social media, even the news report on her death showed the exact same thing.

A 100% facial match to deceased Gwen Stacy.

-

Peter is at his home, completely confused to how to feel now as Kara sits next to him.

"You gonna be okay?" Kara asks him as she gives him a comforting hug.

"I don't know." Peter tells her. "I felt her die in my arms...she shouldn't be alive. She can't be alive. And now...she's stalking me. And now she's out there, dressed up as me without the tech and I don't know how to find her."

"We'll find her. When I talked to her in the woods, it's like she didn't even know me." Kara tells him.

"Maybe she doesn't remember anything." Peter guesses.

"Maybe someone made a clone of her?" Kara wonders.

"Why would they do that? Bring her back to life and give her my powers to...save people?" Peter questions when Kara's phone goes off.

"Hey, Alex, what's up?" Kara asks.

"_Are you with Peter?_"

"Yeah, he's here." Kara says.

"_Turn on the tv, right now._" Alex tells them.

They're both confused as to what this could be about, but they do as she says and are shocked.

"_This footage was made available to us earlier that showed the attack on Camp David. The footage has been made available to us through the _Daily Bugle." The news says as it shows J. Jonah Jamison.

"_But that's not all, folks. There is also the biggest mystery of all time that has finally been solved. Who...is...Spider-Man? Well, here's the big blockbuster, brace yourselves you might wanna sit down._" Jamison tells them.

The footage changes and shows Peter trying to pry the bullet out of him and shows his mask retracted and the image freezes.

"_Spider-Man has been identified as one Peter James Parker._"

Peter and Kara look in shock and fear.

"WHAT THE FU-?!"


	62. Big problems

Imagine a secret.

The biggest secret you've ever kept.

The biggest secret in your life.

The one you keep from everyone except the chosen few you trust with it.

Imagine if that secret got out.

Now, Peter Parker's biggest secret is out. The world knows he's Spider-Man.

"This is a nightmare." Peter says as he paces around Brainy who's trying to figure out how they got the footage. "You know what? No, I've had _better_ nightmares. I'm up the creek, without a paddle. I don't even have a canoe. You know what, I don't even have the gosh darn creek!"

"Do we have any idea where the _Daily Bugle_ got that footage?" Alex asks Brainy.

"It would appear to be an anonymous source, but the footage was sent from what appears a DEO body camera." Brainy tells them.

"Someone within the DEO sent them that?" Kara asks.

"Could've been worse." Peter says, calm for a second. "Oh, no, wait. No, it couldn't!" He freaks out again.

"Is this the first time you ever been outed as Spider-Man?" Kara wonders.

"I'm a guy who keeps to himself, scrawny, nervous when need to be, nerdy, who's a brainiac. Not many people think that when they think of the brave, fearless man, who has enough muscles to open up a seafood restaurant." Peter states.

"Look, it doesn't matter. We'll find a way to sort this out." Alex promises him. "We just need to figure out who did it."

"And why." Kara adds.

"And what do I do?" Peter wonders.

"Try to stay low, don't go anywhere to do with Spider-Man. From what we got from the siblings, they were aiming for the President and settled for you but they're working for someone." Alex offers to him.

"We'll figure out a way to clear your name." Kara promises him as he leaves.

-

"You know the feeling you have when you think everyone's watching you?" Peter asks Morg'Ann as they both wander the streets and everyone watches them as they do so. "I use to walk down this street, no problem. One accusation online and I'm the new _Where's Waldo_."

"You heard Alex. They'll stop watching you when they learn you're not Spider-Man." Morg'Ann assures him. "And who's Waldo?"

"Nothing will ever be the same, Morgan. Everyone will always be watching me now." Peter breaks to her when his senses go off and someone approaches them.

"Mr. Parker? Betty Brant, of the _Daily Bugle_." She introduces herself.

"Really?" Peter asks without a care in the world.

"Would you like to comment on the accusations that you're Spider-Man?" Betty asks him with a recorder out in front of them.

Peter decides to stop and turns to her. "Okay. You wanna know what I have to say? I have two things I want everyone to know. First, and this is important so you better completely understand me. I know the _Bugle_ has a reputation bending the truth, and I am _not_ Spider-Man. Second, videos can be altered and doctored just as much as photos. Somebody could've put the face of...I don't know, Clark Kent of the _Daily Planet_ on his body, has Clark left Metropolis recently?" He asks Morg'Ann.

"No." Morg'Ann says.

"No. Now if I was running around the city wearing an armored super spider suit all day and night for years, I'm pretty sure somebody would've noticed by now. I don't have the strength, the fighting knowledge, the building materials, the jokes, or just about anything that I would need to be Spider-Man. I'm _not_ Spider-Man. I'm just a guy who's trying to get through the day like everyone else. Now thanks to you and your boss accusing me of being a vigilante, I'm the face to be looking for. Thank you." Peter says as he continues to walk away from her.

"Where are we going again?" Morg'Ann asks.

"To see a friend who can help us with our Spider-Ghost problem." Peter says as they make it to the alien bar and they all look up to face him. "Really? Here, too?" He asks and sees J'onn.

"Peter. I was wondering how you were doing." J'onn says as he approaches the two.

"Not so good." Peter admits, looking at the news with people starting riots about his identity. Some people believe he should be left alone, others want him hung by his web.

"Don't worry, you'll get through this. You always find a way." J'onn promises.

"Well, as much fun as it is discussing the future that seems bleak at best, I'm not here for this." Peter says and has no idea how to break this to him. "I need your help. I can't hang around the DEO, because I have a camera on me every minute. And before everything went to hell, we discovered something."

"What is it?" J'onn wonders and Morg'Ann shows J'onn the photo of the female Spider-Man. "There's another you out there?"

"No...it's an old friend." Peter says and swips it to the photo that he took of his stalker.

"You get any leads on who she is?" J'onn asks.

"That's where things get interesting." Peter says and shows Brainy's results.

"Gwen??" J'onn questions. "She's alive?"

"We don't know how, but Brainy says there's no doubt about it. She's been stalking me." Peter replies.

"You need my help to find her." J'onn guesses.

"I can't use any of my usual resources. No fighting, no gadgets, no super suit. Today, I'm Peter Parker, and Peter Parker needs help. He needs J'onn J'onzz, not Martian Manhunter." Peter promises.

"Let's go find our girl." J'onn says and the three of them leave.

-

Kara is pacing nervously around the DEO as Brainy looks over the footage to figure out who exactly it came from.

"I can sense you're upset with the current state of everything." Brainy tells Kara.

"Really?" Kara asks sarcastically.

"If it makes you feel any better, based off my calculations, this moment of crisis does not deeply impact our planet." Brainy promises.

"Brainy, this is the biggest impact in our history." Kara states and points to the footage. "His biggest secret, the one thing that a chosen few know is now out there. The world knows who he is. And that means he will have a target on his back everywhere he goes."

"Ah, that was a snark. And you snark when your blood sugar is low." Brainy comments on her tone. "I know how to help you. Pizza."

"What?" Kara asks.

"Humans seem to find calm in the consumption of food. My calculations lead me to the conclusion that pizza might be the right thing at this very moment for everyone." Brainy says and gets up and leaves.

"He's doing the best he can to find a way to help Peter." Alex tells Kara.

"I know, it's just...what can we do? The world believes that he is Spider-Man, and that's not gonna just go away." Kara states.

"What if we can make them believe it?" Alex asks.

"What are you thinking?" Kara replies.

"The next time something goes wrong, someone else wears the Spider-Man suit while Peter is out there for the world to see him." Alex states.

"We would need someone who could use his suit, has his intelligence and is able to play off as someone else." Kara reminds her and then they realize they know someone who fits all those descriptions.

-

Brainy makes it to his usual pizza place _Shabid's_ and the owner sees him.

"My friend, what will it be today, pepperoni, pineapple?" He asks Brainy.

"I'll have a dozen large pizzas. 11 with everything and one with apples and olives." Brainy tells him as someone else comes in, the new girl at CatCo, Nia Nal, gets Brainy's attention.

"Do you make espressos?" She asks.

-

Kara flies to L-Corp and finds Lena.

"Kara, I saw the news. How you doing?" Lena asks.

"It's...hard to say nonetheless. Peter's freaking out, and with this whole Spider-Ghost thing..." Kara tells her.

"Spider-Ghost?" Lena wonders.

"Yeah, his dead fiancé, Gwen...she's alive." Kara explains.

"Gwen Stacy? I though she was killed by that Green...Goblin guy." Lena says.

"Yeah, she was. She is dead, but she's also walking around, stalking Peter." Kara says.

"Is there anyway I can help?" Lena wonders.

"Not unless you can reverse time, erase the memories of everyone on Earth, or able to prove Peter's not Spider-Man." Kara supposes.

Suddenly, Lena's assistant comes in and Kara quickly speeds out of her suit.

"What is it, Eve?" Lena asks.

"You know Kevin Oh?" Eve asks.

"Of course I know him. Chief programmer for our Image Inducers." Lena replies.

"He's dead. Found dead at his apartment complex this morning. His laptop was missing, and Cyber Security just called and said it's been used to log into the mainframe." Eve tells them.

"Well, then I have to block this hack before they can breach us." Lena says and rushes to her computers.

-

"How much do I owe you, my friend?" Brainy asks when his image inducer goes down revealing his brainiac form. "Sprock. One moment." He asks and tries reactivating it and it's not working.

-

"Someone put a Trojan horse in the system. It's trying to take down the entire Image Inducer platform." Lena warns Kara. "The first users already been compromised."

"Brainiac-5?" Kara asks.

"If I don't delete the Trojan, then every user will be exposed. Worldwide." Lena says and continues to work.

-

"What are you?" He asks Brainy.

"You know me. I've purchased pizzas from you multiple times." Brainy reminds him.

"You're a traitor." He states. "Hey, guys, there's an alien out here." He calls the others and one comes out with a metal bat.

"Violence is the most basic human emotion and should only be a last resort," Brainy says and dodges a swing from the bat, "should communication fail."

He goes in to swing again when the Nia Nal walks in front of the bat. "You need to back off. Did I stutter? I said back off."

They do and the image inducer comes back online.

"As a reporter for CatCo Worldwide Media, u am going to make sure everyone knows about the violence and cruelty I witnessed here today. You, sir, are the traitor. Now, give him his pizzas." She tells the men.

-

"I'm putting the inducers on lockdown so nobody can access them through computer. They're never getting in here." Lena peomises.

-

Brainy gets his pizzas and leaves with Nia behind him. "I thought he was my friend."

"A true friend will accept you for who you truly are." Nia tells Brainy.

"You look familiar. Do I know you?" Brainy wonders.

"I don't believe so."

"May I...get to know you?" Brainy wonders.

"I think we can make that happen."

"Well...how?" Brainy asks.

"My name's Nia Nal." She introduces herself and leaves. "If you truly want to find me, you will." She says and walks off and Brainy makes his way to the DEO.

-

Peter is walking down the street, this time wearing a hoodie so everyone stops staring at him and knows this ghost will be able to know it's him.

She's been able to find him no matter where he goes, just as long as he's alone.

"_Heads up, Pete. You've got a tail_." Morg'Ann warns him and Peter senses her nearby.

They're all split up, J'onn hiding amongst the people, Morg'Ann is watching from above where she can see them, but not where they can see her.

"_You know the plan, Peter. Get her there._' J'onn says and Peter walks into a mostly abandoned apartment house and heads inside.

The girl follows him, wondering why she's constantly drawn to this man who was recently outed as the man she was trying to be and help. She doesn't know why she wants to help, but she feels it deep inside her she has to. She was given these great powers, and needs to use them responsibly.

She walks into the same room that Peter just did and sees nothing but darkness when a hologram activates itself and she sees...herself?

"_Hey, Spider-Man. Looks like you learned what G.W.E.N. was made for. You know I like teaching you lessons and this is the one you always hated. Peter, I'll love you no matter where I am, but you have to move on. Keep living. Find someone new to love you. Someone to watch your back as you watch theirs. I love you, Peter Parker. Never doubt that._"

She walks closer towards the hologram as it talks. Almost like a animal when it's checking out if its safe or not.

Confused by how this person has her face, but she doesn't know who she is. She doesn't remember this, loving Spider-Man or anything.

"Gwen." Peter calls out and she gasps as she faces him and tries backing away. "Wait, wait, don't go. Please."

She stops moving and doesn't know what to say.

J'onn was behind the shelves and searched Gwen's mind for any memories to indicate how she's alive. But all he can see is up to when Gwen herself woke up alone, scared, no memories.

But he also sees the one thought echoing throughout her mind.

Peter.

"This was a mistake." She tells Peter.

"If you really believed that, you wouldn't have been following me these past few days." Peter tells her. "I don't know how or why you're here...but I wanna know. How? I watched you die in my arms, I got your G.W.E.N. system. I thought you were dead."

"I died?" She asks him.

Peter looks confused as to how she doesn't remember everything she's been through and all their years together.

"You don't remember?" Peter asks, completely lost.

"I...I remember waking up, lost, afraid, and alone. The next thing I notice is my powers. And the only thing that's been going around my mind...you." Gwen tells him.

"That means you remember something. A part of you knows who you are, but you need help." Peter says as he takes a small step towards her.

"Why do you care?" She wonders.

"When I look into your eyes...I see the woman I loved. The kindness, the brains, warmth, love, you were always a hero. My hero. Let me help you." Peter begs to her.

She looks over her options and is wondering if she should trust him.

Maybe her senses are telling her to trust him, maybe that's why she can't stop thinking about him.

She can trust him.

-

Back at the DEO, Alex finds Brainy and the pizzas at his desk.

"So, are you going to let the staff in on all these pizzas or are you and I just going to knock them out ourselves? Because challenge accepted." Alex dares.

"Yes, help yourself. This is apples and olives. It's my favorite." Brainy tells her.

"So, Kara called and said your Image Inducer was hacked." Alex says.

"Yes. It was just for a moment. I've been trying to find the source of the glitch and it seems it was a command from the computer of a senior L-Corp programmer." Brainy says.

"She and Lena think it's another alien hater or a Graves follower is responsible." Alex says. "So Lena put up a firewall, no one can hack into the system."

Brainy gets up and walks around. "That means the only way they could access the Image Inducer now is through the mainframe at L-Corp, and based on the simulation I just created for them, there's a 99.99% chance she's on her way there now."

"Then we need to help." Alex says and Brainy walks into Peter's labs and Alex follows. "What are you doing?"

"I believe while I was gone, you and Kara had an epiphany about how we can clear Peter's name by having me dressed up as Spider-Man while everyone else can see Peter still out there on the streets." Brainy says.

Alex is surprised and not surprised he was able to put it together. "You think you can do it?"

"Of course." Brainy says as he finds the spare suit holder watch Peter keeps around for emergencies and places it on and the Iron-Spider forms around him.

-

L-Corp starts alerting Lena and Kara of something as Eve runs in.

"The buildings in lockdown." Eve warns them.

A high pitch noise goes through the building and takes down everyone but the three of them as an army of Anti-Aliens march in with someone wearing a golden mask leading them.

"We can't stay here." Kara tells Lena.

"I know. But wait." Lena says as she goes through the desk and finds something that look like earplugs. "These aren't my security alarms. Put these in. It's a sonic attack."

"They've taken out our whole security team and got control of the whole building. But how?" Eve asks.

"Mercy Graves was head of Lex's security, she designed the whole system. Must've shown them how to get past it." Lena guesses. "They're gonna go for the mainframe, but since I installed the firewall, the only way they can do it is a manual override. All we have to do is stop them from getting to the servers."

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Kara asks, knowing she can't use her powers in front of Eve.

"Safety in numbers." Lena tells her the plan and they all leave the room.

They run down the halls and several people see them and start firing on them.

Lena and Eve move out of the way and Kara catches the bullets when she couldn't see and throws them back at the people.

They run and enter Lena's elevator.

They go downward to the mainframe and the security system is activated blocking them off.

The doors behind them begin to shut and while Eve wasn't looking, Kara used her strength to stop it.

"Glitch in the system?" Eve guesses and Lena knows the truth.

"I don't know." Lena lies for her.

"_Supergirl, are you there_?" Alex asks and Kara pulls out her phone and pretends to answer it.

"Alex, hi. I'm here with Lena and Eve." Kara tells her.

"_So you haven't been able to stop them._" Alex sees. "_Don't worry, Spider-Man is on his way._"

"Spider-Man?" Kara asks.

"_Where are you?_" Alex asks.

"Lena, where are we?" Kara asks her.

"East Wing, third floor, corridor B." Lena tells her.

"_Sit tight, he'll be there_." Alex promises.

Kara uses her X-ray vision and sees people approaching.

"We don't have time. Go. Go!" Kara tells Lena and Eve and they get out of the doorway and Kara fake sneezes and sends them flying.

Eve gets an idea and uses her sonic blockade and closes the doors. "These doors were built with a hidden quick release. I spent a summer in high school working at a theme park. I was a bunny."

"Cool." Kara says.

"Okay, right." Lena says. "Eve, get to the control room and see if you can wrestle this building away from these people. We'll get to the servers, okay?" She tells Kara.

"Good plan." Kara agrees and the three split up.

Lena and Kara make it to the vault where Lena keeps her most secret devices.

They then hear someone and look to see Spider-Man.

"Not to fear, I have arrived." A voice that sounds like Peter exits the suit.

"Okay, at least we have some help. Wait, is that you, Peter?" Lena asks.

"Negative." Brainy's voice tells her.

"How'd you get past everyone?" Kara asks.

"I have taken them all out, except for the one I have calculated to most likely be the leader." Brainy tells them.

"Good thing you showed up when you did." Kara says. "And we just might be able to clear Peter's name."

-

Peter, Morg'Ann and J'onn brought the Gwen lookalike to a diner they frequently visit. And just like everyone else, they don't acknowledge Peter.

"What do you plan to do to help me remember who I was?" Gwen asks them.

"We don't know." Peter confesses. "According to J'onn, you don't have amnesia, memory blocks, memory losses, it's just...nothing. It's like you're a clean slate of yourself. A rebirth."

"But if that was the case, you'd have a memory of where you were born, created." J'onn adds.

Peter takes a quick look around the room and sees some people looking at him and then away as soon as he sees them.

"Hey, ignore them." Morg'Ann tells Peter. "They'll stop eventually."

"Yeah, but how long until we reach eventually?" Peter asks.

"How about now?" Gwen says and looks to the television.

They all look to the tv and it shows Spider-Man inside of L-Corp taking down the intruders.

"_This footage was taken moments ago, showing Spider-Man answering an alert from L-Corp and has disarmed the intruders. Reports have shown Peter Parker, the man who was believed to be Spider-Man, was in fact spotted and nowhere near L-Corp at the time of this alert. Clearing Peter Parker's name of being Spider-Man._" The news says and everyone is surprised that it worked.

"Maybe now life can get to normal." Morg'Ann says when the waitress brings over some food to Peter.

"We didn't order that." Peter tells her.

"It's on the house. Our way of apologizing, mr. Parker." She explains to him and leaves him be.

-

Kara and Peter were at their place celebrating their success while Gwen is staying with J'onn so he can help her retrieve her memories.

"So, Gwen doesn't remember anything?" Kara asks.

"From what she and J'onn said, she has no memories up until she...just came to life." Peter explains.

"That's weird, wouldn't you say?" Kara asks.

"In our life, what's weird is normal." Peter says and Kara laughs when she starts feeling funny.

"P...Peter..." Kara was trying to say when she drops to the floor and Peter catches her.

"Skirt, what's wrong?" Peter asks when he moves her' hair out of her face and sees her face is glowing green.

Kryptonite.


	63. Agent of symbiote

Peter didn't wast any time and flew Kara to the DEO and contacted Alex on the way.

"Alex, I'm coming in hot with a poisoned Supergirl, get ready." Peter warns them and flies in and they see her.

"Oh, no, no. We need to get her to a clean room, stat." Alex says.

"It won't do any good. The entire atmosphere was irradiated in an instant with kryptonite. Nowhere is safe." Brainy tells them.

"I know somewhere, get her to my labs." Peter says and they move her to the medical bed in there.

"How is this happening?" Peter wonders as he searches for the device.

"The lead dispersal device. The one we used on the Daxamites." Alex says.

"Unlikely. That device is here under lock and key." Brainy reminds her. "Only a DEO Agent could...Jensen." He realizes.

"Did I miss something?" Peter asks them.

"Jensen was the one who sent the _Daily Bugle _the video feed that almost exposed you." Alex explains. "He also let out the Graves siblings."

Peter finds what he's looking for and places one of his spare suits on that was designed for space and it forms around Kara.

"What is this supposed to do?" Alex asks.

"It's Gwen's Space-Spider Iron-Spider suit. It can withstand the vacuum of space and makes it so that there are no dangerous chemicals entering the suit like water, sand, lead, even kryptonite in case something like this ever happened. Actually, she believed it was gonna be a Kryptonite Bomb one of these days."

"How come we're not affected?" Morg'Ann asks.

"I assumed it was because I've been living on earth so long, I'm immune. But if you're immune, I'd have to guess it's in our biology." Peter tells her and looks to Kara. "She's gonna have to stay inside this suit until we find some way to getting the kryptonite out of the atmosphere. And when I find Jensen, he's gonna wish he was dead."

"I'll contact Lena, get her here so she can help clear the air." Alex says and leaves.

J'onn came in and sees her. "Is she going to be alright in that thing?" He asks Peter.

"I'd bet my life on it." Peter promises. "And she doesn't make it...neither do the siblings or Jensen." He says and leaves.

-

Jensen was at their desert facility, releasing some alien prisoners when Peter came in with his suit as he exits one of the cells

"You know...when you betray a ten million government agency, don't come back with your own face." Peter shares with him. "Now let me show you a real messed up face." He goes to shoot a blast only for him to easily dodge it.

"They didn't tell you...we found something interesting at the wreckage." Jensen says when he suddenly gets black goo surrounding him and becomes...

"Venom." Peter complains and gets ready to fight this thing...and then he kept growing, Venom was now twice his size. "Okay...That new."

-

"When can I take this thing off?" Kara asks Morg'Ann as she's the only one with her when she woke up.

"When the air is kryptonite free." Morg'Ann answers.

" I can't just sit here."

"We don't exactly have a choice. Peter said this is the only one he has, so if you damage this, it's game over." She says when Alex comes in.

"We've got a problem at Site B." Alex tells them and shows them the footage of this new version of Venom attacking Peter and the prisoners getting put back in their cells.

"Venom? I thought Peter destroyed him." Kara says through the suit.

"He did. But Venom pieced himself back together and we put him in a freezing cell. Kept him frozen for a long time. Now he's got himself a new host." Alex tells her.

"What's a Venom?" Morg'Ann asks.

"An alien parasite that needs a host to survive, and now it seems to have gotten a new host and more strength." Alex explains.

"At least Peter stopped them." Kara says.

"Or maybe Venom's more than enough." Morg'Ann replies.

-

They get a message from J'onn saying he and a new friend, Manchester Black, learned they're going for the police prescient.

Jensen walks into the prescient and then immediately transforms and starts fighting the police when Peter comes flying in and smashes him into the ground.

"You should have stayed dead, Venom. Now I get the pleasure of killing you a second time!" Peter says as Venom goes to punch him and it gets interrupted by Spider-Ghost.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asks her.

"I couldn't exactly stay back when I saw a giant glob rampaging." Gwen says and they all run around Venom's attacks and Peter sends a repulser blast in his direction only for it to not harm him as well as he hoped.

"Okay. That's a no go on the heat." Peter sees and they need a new way of defeating him. Sonic vibrations would be helpful, but he doesn't have anything that can do that.

Gwen gets an idea and grabs several pipes from the room and smashes them into one another and the noise seems to affect Venom even at that size and Gwen keeps going in closer and Venom smacks her into a wall.

"No!" Peter yells and runs off to her and Venom rushes off.

Peter pries Gwen from the wall as the rest of the DEO arrives and brings her to a safe distance away from everyone to talk to her.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Peter asks her as he retracts his mask.

Gwen rips off her mask and faces him. "I don't know, the idea just came to me. Sonic vibrations."

"No, I mean you being there. You could've been killed!" Peter says.

"I saved your life." Gwen tells him.

"By jeopardizing yourself." Peter replies.

"I'm allowed to take risks. This is my life."

"Is it?" Peter asks her. "We don't know what you are, or how you're even alive and you wanna go risking your life. You know how I feel seeing your face? Fear, anger, happy. And if I have to watch you die again after just getting you back..." he then storms off in a huff, not knowing what to think or say anymore.

-

He returns to the DEO, Lena and Brainy have an idea to get the kryptonite out of the atmosphere and they're looking for Black's fiancé, Fiona. She has been missing and they think they're using her to control the Symbiote.

J'onn tried to use his powers to locate Fiona and that's gotten nowhere.

"This suit doesn't run out of oxygen, does it?" Kara asks Peter.

Peter looks up to her and smiles from his chair. "Nah, it filters more air when it detects oxygen and absorbs before taking everything harmful out."

"You know, you look at a lot of things at once. I don't know how you can take this." Kara says as her mask is scanning faces, materials in the room, heartbeats, and scanning through the walls, everything.

"We'll get you out fo there sooner than you think." Peter promises her.

"It better be soon, I don't think I can take much more of this claustrophobic space. No offense."

"None taken." Peter promises.

Morg'Ann comes in with news. "We have their location."

Alex gets the team ready to move out to contain Venom and Peter looks to Brainy.

"What are the odds of us winning without Skirt?" Peter asks him.

"Not great." Brainy admits. "A job like this is gonna take more than the two of you."

"And if I brought in, let's say...Spider-Ghost?" Peter asks.

"The chances are more in your favor." Brainy tells him.

Now Peter knows he needs to do the one thing he thought he would never do.

He needs to put Gwen in the line of danger.

-

Gwen was at J'onn's place looking at a book of photographs of her life that Peter found when he came in.

"Come to yell at me again?" Gwen asks him.

"I deserved that." Peter says. "I need you."

"What happened to putting life on the line?"

"I...was angry. Look, Gwen was everything to me. But what I'm forgetting is you're not her. You just have her face. You don't have the same characteristics as her, the same abilities. You're two completely different people. I'm sorry for what I said. And I really need you out there with me. What do you say?" Peter apologizes and puts a hand out for her. "Do you even have a name before?"

Gwen stands up and shakes his hand. "Gwenyth. It was the only thing that felt right for me."

"Nice to meet you Gwenyth. So, you got any ideas to take him down?" Peter asks.

"Where they heading?" Gwen wonders.

"Fair grounds."

"Okay, that just might work on our favor. Fairs means music, music equals sound system, and the only thing that seems to harm this creature is a loud sound frequency. And sound systems have a nasty feedback." Gwenyth says as she has a plan.

-

Venom started attacking the fairground when Peter comes in flying. He was about a few seconds away from eating a person.

"Drop her, you overgrown Slimer." Peter commands and Venom does exactly that.

"We crush Spider." Venom promises.

"Yeah, yeah, you said that last time." Peter reminds him and dodges a swing from him.

They both continue to fight as Manchester and J'onn go to look for Fiona.

Gwenyth makes it to the sound system of the entire facility and starts to mess with it and gets ready to make some noise.

Peter shoots a taser web at the monster and that seems to hurt him.

"Spider-Ghost!" Peter shouts and Gwen activated the sound system that sends an ear piercing feedback that made Venom start acting crazy and scream as he falls off of Jensen and starts crawling away.

The Symbiote tries escaping when it gets hit by an ice blast from Kara who's out of the suit now the airs clear of kryptonite and J'onn was able to get the Graves siblings, but Fiona didn't make it.

-

Gwen was sitting on a building watching everything as everyone gets arrested when Peter swings up to her.

"Thanks for your help back there." Peter tells her.

"Don't mention it. You know how to find me if you need me." Gwenyth promises and drops off the ledge and swings off through the city.

Kara flies down next to him and sees her swing off. "You gonna be okay?"

"She's out there, still alive. Doing what she thinks is best." Peter says and knows this is for the best. He let Gwen go once, but knowing she's out there, alive and well...it was almost harder.

But he knows it's better this way.


	64. Children of Liberty

The team were up on top a building and on a garden that Kara has planted overnight.

"Peter, we're on a rooftop garden, and we have super mojitos that will give us a tast buzz at least. Could you put the phone down?" Kara asks of him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Just looking at the latest news reports on the newly discovered Spider-Ghost." Peter explains and shows a newspaper that shows a picture of the new Spider based hero with Morg'Ann helping her out on street crimes.

"At least she's safe, right?" Kara looks on the bright side. "Besides, I thought you decided to leave her be."

"I did, but...a part of me still sees Gwen inside of her." Peter confesses.

"And if there is a spark of Gwen left in her, Gwenyth needs to want to know who she was, she will come to us." Kara says.

"No, you're right. You're right." Peter agrees as he places his phone away.

"Of course she's right. She's Supergirl, she's always right." Brainy slurs as he approaches the two near the edge. "She's very sagacious." He says while holding a mojito.

"Brainbox, how many of those did you have?" Peter wonders.

"The ginger juice?" Brainy asks as his head bobs around. "Twelve. You see, Peter, the ginger root kicks the booty of the immune system." He tells Peter while placing a hand on Peter's shoulder to steady himself. "It also strangely makes the roof spin. Long live the Legion." And with that, he begins to tumble backwards and they quickly go to catch him.

Nia meets everyone and has a talk about Amadaila, an alien healer and their interview, while Peter stayed with Brainy until he woke back up and met back up with everyone

"One of my superior capabilities is recovering from alcohol libation with remarkable speed." Brainy says, "Are there any more scones left?" He wonders and that's he notices Nia. "Nia Nal."

"You guys know each other?" Kara asks.

"We met once at a pizza place." Nia explains to them as Brainy takes a scone. "You know, you never found me."

"But, of course, I did. Your address is 775 Gladiola Drive, second floor corner apartment. Your phone number is 555-8010. You stop at Bob's diner every morning and order an extra super large coffee, milk. No sugar." Brainy says and everyone but him could hear how bad that sounded.

"Okay, yes that's...he's not nearly as stalkers as that just came out as." Alex tells her.

"Well, why didn't you call?" Nia asks him.

"You told me to find you, not call you." Brainy says with a mouth full of scone.

"I'd like to make a toast, here to good friends, new and old. To health and happiness and basking in the sunshine." Kara says and they all clang their glasses together.

-

Kara goes to her interview with the alien healer and watched him heal a alien child so he could walk.

They talked and he only decided to talk now is because of everything that's happening and accepted an interview with them to show how he feels about everything.

As for at the DEO, they got word of where Jensen is finally and Peter went in to answer it and Kara came to catch up.

When they got there, Jensen was about to attack a shapeshifting performer by the waterfront.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own shape?" Kara asks and goes to punch Jensen only for him to absorb her powers and life.

Jensen goes to use heat vision and Peter activates his holo-shield to protect them both.

"Alex, we have a Parasite problem." Peter warns her and Kara starts to try to get up. "Okay, let's see what you've got." He darws Jensen and goes in to punch him only to have him start absorbing his technology.

That was a new one.

Peter dropped weakened as Jensen used his hologram technology and ran off.

-

They were brought to the DEO and Alex contacted on anywhere for them to get plutonium to take down parasite and Alex doesn't want them on this mission now he's stronger.

"The three of us know the danger parasite possesses." Alex tells them.

"That he can kill me and get supercharged at the same time?" Kara asks.

"He somehow absorbed my tech? I can easily make a new firewall like when I kept that blue lady out from the first year." Peter assures her.

"And that doesn't mean I can't still fight him." Kara says.

"I know you're frustrated by this." Alex tells Kara.

"No, it's okay. Most people only have one way to fight for justice but I have two." Kara says. "I'll write and file my article, but call me if there's anything else."

"Promise." Peter agrees.

-

Amidaia's amulet, the thing that keeps him alive, is missing and has a lead on someone but they need help identifying the person. That's where the DEO comes in.

"Let me get this straight." Brainy asks as he's in Peter's lab as he finishes up a new suit equipped with one of Winn's personal shields so parasite can't absorb him again. "You want me to run a facial recognition search if you?" He asks J'onn.

"_Correct_." J'onn says through the computer.

"I fear something is getting lost in translation. You see, my satellite tells me the exact coordinates of you location at this very instant. So running a facial recognition search would be the very definition of red-" Brainy says when J'onn transforms to look like someone else. "Oh, that's another matter entirely."

"_Run the algorithm._" J'onn says and they do just that and get a result.

"Elizabeth Hawkings. 21670, Cornelian Road." Brainy tells them.

-

They go check on Elizabeth only to learn that she is his daughter and they never met, confusing them.

Peter later showed up at her place with pizzas while Alex and Brainy are looking into tracking Parasite 2.0.

"I brought pepperoni and mushroom." Peter says and hands them the pizzas.

"What's going on with Jensen?" Kara wonders.

"As of right now, he's in the dark and we're searching for him everywhere." Peter answers. "So hows it going with your friend?"

"Well, we started with the assumption that Amadei was spotless. We'll retrace our steps." Kara says.

"Amadei hasn't given an interview in over 20 years, but let's see what he said the last time he did speak to the press." J'onn asks and Kara gets the interviews up.

"Lexus Nexus. Wow, Amadei gave lots of interviews then, over the course of years." Kara says and sees something interesting. "And look who's next to him in all of them."

"A woman who claimed to have met him once." J'onn says.

-

The two of them returned to the home and see her mother as Peter went back to the DEO to prepare to finish off Parasite.

"You two. You ruined my daughter." She tells Kara and J'onn. "She read your article. _Amadei's goal was to heal the human heart_. You mean the alien heart, because I'm human, and he broke mine."

"And you took it out on your daughter by keeping them apart." J'onn says.

"I never wanted her to know about him. But then she found out from my sister and started writing him. Yes, I made sure she never got a response. You think I would let him get into her head after how he ruined me?" She asks them and starts picking up, the mess on the floor.

"The Image in Amadei's mind came from Elizabeth's letters to her father. He wrote back, didn't he?" J'onn guesses.

"After you two left, she tore the house apart. Found where I hid his letters. She said I betrayed her. I made her deny the alien power of her, which made her feel like even more of an outcast."

J'onn sees some of the letters on the table and takes a look at one of them.

"The Children of Liberty are right. All roaches do is bring misery."

"What are you saying?" Kara asks. "Who are the Children of Liberty?"

"A group of people who know our country is overrun with aliens, and it's time to fight ack. They needed help online, I answered."

"We need the amulet. You will only hurt our daughter more if you let her father die." Kara tells her.

"I gave it to a child of Liberty."

"For what?" J'onn asks.

"To give it to a human who can take away a roache's power, turn it into a husk."

"Jensen." Kara realizes.

-

"_Her mother stole the amulet so Jensen could use it and keep the powers he takes._" Kara tells him.

"How'd she know about it?" Peter wonders.

"_She found it on the dark web. A group called Children of Liberty_." Kara replies.

"An anti-alien group with an agenda to kill as many aliens as possible and absorbs as many powers as possible, thereby making himself invincible." Brainy configures. "I believe the most logical place for him to show up next would be.."

"Amadei's vigil." Peter says.

"Do you have anything that can help you stop him?" Morg'Ann asks Peter.

"Well...there is one thing that I've been saving for a rainy day. And today seems to be the most cloudy." Peter says and gets kinda excited.

-

Jensen appears at the rally as do Kara and J'onn and they spot him.

The DEO activates a dome to keep Jensen inside and start searching for him.

Jensen gets more powers and tries to fly out of the dome and that doesn't work. He tries to attack the floor level and that fails as Morg'Ann is there and shields people.

A powerful blasts takes Jensen down and that was supposed to be enough to take him down, except the amulet allows him to heal fast and he eats up to see a giant bulking Iron-Spider suit that towers at least two stories tall.

"Stand down, now!" Peter warns Jensen. "Yeah, I've been waiting years to use this suit for years. We ended up scraping her when we found stronger metal instead of bulking it out. But I kept her ready for an occasion like this. That and because we never really had the time to assemble this thing for a crisis." He admits, since this thing takes time to come together, and time was never their friend.

Jense doesn't listen and sends a powerful charge at Peter and sends the suit flying.

"Okay...now the fun begins." Peter says and Kara gets the dome evacuated when Jensen spots her.

Jensen charges a fireball and Morg'Ann blocks it as she runs in and shields Kara before throwing the shield at Jensen.

Peter comes back in and grabs Jensen and smacks him across the dome.

Jensen comes flying back and slams into Peter who shoots a giant web at him and slams him into the ground. "Going down!"

Peter crashes on top of him and starts beating him with his retracting fist.

Jensen destroys his fist and punches his suit's arc core and damages the suit.

"Even if you defeat me, he's still out there." Jensen tells him and blasts his suit into oblivion.

-

Back at the DEO, Peter closes his eyes as his suit is destroyed and his teeth are clenched.

"Well...That could've gone better." Peter says when Brainy enters.

"I believe that suit was a waist of taxpayers money." Brainy says.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know, Brainy." Peter tells him.

"A Hippopotamus' milk is pink." Brainy tells him and Peter sees why he said that.

"You're right. I didn't know that." Peter admits.

-

"Who's he?" Kara asks him, wondering who these Children of Liberty leader is when Jensen removes the amulet from him that suddenly killed him.

Morg'Ann approaches him slowly, wondering if he's faking it and picks up the amulet.

Amadei was saved, but these Children of Liberty seem to be growing bigger.

J'onn gets an idea to become a private investigator.

-

After everything calmed down, Peter and Kara sees this might be the only time to at least go on a normal date.

Peter and her planed this once, and then the kryptonite air ruined their plans. But now with everything as calm as they can be, it's the perfect time as any.

Kara was at her place, looking for anything to wear.

She speeds into one of her outfits, a white dress that kinda looks like a nightgown.

"No." Kara says and speeds out of it and puts on a black and white sundress.

She disagreed with herself and speeds on a red dress and thinks this looks okay enough when there's a knock on her door.

Quickly speeding to it, she looks and sees Peter wearing a nice outfit, he wanted to look his best for her, and he's carrying a rose.

"Hi." Kara greets him.

"Hey." Peter greeted and held the rose out for her. "This is for you. I know you don't like big bouquets."

"That's generous." Kara says and takes the rose.

"Ready to head out?" Peter asks.

"Just us?" Kara asks.

"No interruptions." He promised, grabbing her hand as he led her out.

"Right..." She agreed sarcastically, though her smile betrayed her.

-

Peter and Kara didn't want to go anywhere too...fancy or anything.

So Peter found the perfect place for for them, and held open the door. "Ladies first."

She shook her head, but ducked into the restaurant. The mouth-watering smell of fried food hit her, and she immediately realized how much she wanted french fries.

"Table for two, please." Peter told the waitress, and she led them over to a small table in the corner.

Peter pulled out her chair and Kara laughed. "Thank you, Peter, but I have been sitting down by myself for most of my life. I think I have it covered."

He shrugged and sat down across from her. "Just being a gentleman."

Kara laughed at that and picking up a menu and glancing at it. "What are you getting?"

Peter smiled. "Can I read the menu first?"

She flushed. "Right, sorry."

Peter grabbed her hand from across the table and squeezed it, then she started looking over her own menu.

"I want something with french fries." Kara tell him.

"We could get a side of french fries." Peter suggested, already having decided what he wanted.

"If we do that, you'll eat all of them before I get the chance." Kara teased playfully, knowing how he loves fries. "I think I'll get the lobster grilled cheese. And fries. What are you going to have?"

"I'm going to get the fish plate." Peter told her. "It's very big. I came here with my uncle Ben before, and we ended up just getting the fish plate to share."

"That should be perfect, then."

The waitress walked over then, and smiled at the two of them. "Hi, I'm Darcy, I'm going to be taking care of you tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Drinks!" Kara exclaimed. "I always look at food first, even though restaurants never fail to ask for drinks before food. Let's see..." She quickly analyzed the menu. "I'll get the house brown, please."

"Could I try the ginger brew?" Peter asked and the waitress nodded and quickly walked off.

The two of them just sat in silent for a moment.

Then Kara started laughing out of nowhere. "You know, weird is so normal for us now...that normal seems weird."

"Oh..." Peter looked disappointed. "You think this is weird?"

"No!" Kara cried quickly. "No, of course not. But we're just trying to force ourselves to not be our normal, super selves and it's not really working." With that in mind, they fell into an intense discussion of different things that they could think of to keep the silence away.

They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't noticed the strange man wearing thick armor and has two giant mutton chops on his face watching them from outside the window.

Once their food had arrived, they were silent to eat. Peter inhaled his pile of fish and Kara munched down her fries quickly.

"Maybe we should have to get desert!" Kara said happily, and ordered chocolate cake with vanilla ice-cream when the waitress came back.

After finishing it, came to the matter of the check.

Kara glared at him when he offered to pay. "I can pay for my own meal."

"No." Peter exclaimed. "I mean, it's kind of a thing for the guys to pay. Please..." He gave her his most adorable puppy dog eyes and she sighed, and reliantly agreed.

They walked out of the restaurant both very full, and hand in hand. They were so engrossed in each other that they still failed to notice the man who had been watching them.


	65. Liberty and Justice for humans

As Thanksgiving approaches and these Children of Liberty aren't stopping any time soon.

Spider-Ghost spotted some men in golden masks attacking alien civilians when Manchester black stoped them and they released a dog on them.

Gwenyth leaped in and webbed the dog on his leash so he couldn't run any more and watches Manchester stop the children.

"Petrocelli." Manchester greets one of them. "Hey, friend-o. Remember me?" He asks when another comes up behind him and Gwenyth senses something and they see Iron-Spider and Supergirl comes flying in and the dog whimpers.

"Weird. Dogs usually love us." Kara comments and one of the children goes off running who Gwenyth stopped.

"Thanks, but I had it under control." Manchester tells the three of them.

"Manchester, right?" Peter asks. "We met."

"Yeah, I remember. With that slimy hulk goo." Manchester remembers.

"So, what are you doing here?" Kara asks.

"Just out for a walk when I saw this lot harassing a nice alien couple." Manchester explains when a dozen of pamphlets come released from drones. Peter shoots down one of the drones and Kara reads the pamphlet and it's from the Children of Liberty.

"Who is this Agent Liberty?" Kara asks the man.

"We all are." He answers.

-

"The Children of Liberty are announcing themselves to the world." Kara says annoyed at the DEO in the monitors area as he and Brainy look over the drone.

"You get anything out of that thing?" Alex asks him.

"Nope, nothing." Peter answers. "No prints, no serial numbers, they could've been made from scratch."

"Well, I gotta get going." Kara says knowing she needs to get to work. "Oh, by the way, Elisa texted." She tells Alex. "You're on cranberry sauce for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow."

"When am I supposed to go to the grocery store?" Alex wonders.

"How about the pamphlets?" Peter asks Brainy.

"There was nothing on the identity of this Agent Liberty. However, I was able to find 10,011 codes within the leaflet. It is literally littered with codes." Brainy says and pulls them up. "For example, if you scramble every seventh letter, it clearly indicates a common phrase in the Raolian language. _Ham sandwich_. On a holiday celebrated exclusively with turkey, that is just a slap in the face."

"I'm about to slap my face." Peter whispers while putting his head in his hands in annoyance.

-

Kara went to a tv news report while James went to talk with one of the Children of Liberty to understand what they're trying to do.

What Kara didn't know about that she was talking against Ben Lockwood who is the biggest anti-aliens man.

It didn't exactly go well as everyone comes together for Thanksgiving dinner.

Peter showed up a little later and saw J'onn brought Gwenyth with him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Peter apologizes as he comes in and Kara filled her mother in on everything. Peter being Spider-Man, Gwenyth not being Gwen, and that they're dating. "It's a jungle out there. Had to beat an old lady with a stick to get these cranberries." He says as he holds the cranberries for Alex.

"Thank god." Alex thanks and takes them from him.

A while later Manchester showed up as did Mia, Brainy, James and Lena as J'onn, Lena, and Alex try explaining Thanksgiving to Morg'Ann and failing.

"You doing okay with Gwen here?" Kara asks Peter.

"Skirt, I promise you, I'm okay with Gwenyth. You don't need to check on me every time she shows up. Besides she seems to have this superhero thing down." Peter tells her with a smile on his face.

Kara smiles and understands. "I know, it's just seems a bit strange." She says and looks to James. "So how'd it go with your Children of Liberty contact?"

"Doesn't seem very safe, James." Elisa tells James.

"I met with a regular guy named Tom who happens to be afraid of aliens, and afraid of their capabilities, and feels inferior." James says.

"People can be powerful, too." Kara says. "You and Alex are examples of that."

"Yeah, but not as powerful as aliens." Lena says. "No matter how many weights you lift you'll never meet superhuman strength." She nods to Kara, Peter and Morg'Ann.

"Technically, she's got half my strength." Peter says, pointing to his sister since she's just literally a superhuman.

"That was uncalled for." Morg'Ann tells her brother.

"I know." Peter says and smiles at her.

"And with technology we are able to hold our own." Alex tells them.

"But what if we could do more?" Lena wonders. "What if we could make people super?"

"It's not possible." Elisa tells her. "The biological process that cause aliens powers are incompatible with human DNA."

"Yeah, just ask Venom." Peter agrees. "He makes you stronger, but at the same time weaker." He says and shudders at the thought of that parasite.

"Okay, but say we could say repeat the process that created Gwenyth." Lena wonders. "If James is right and people feeling inferior is what makes them join these hate groups, then we could just level the playing people."

Gwenyth raises her hand to that. "I actually don't know how I was...reborn?" She tells them.

"And the last thing we need is a bunch of evil people running with superpowers." J'onn agrees.

"Okay, but evil people wouldn't get powers." Lena says.

"So only certain people qualify?" James asks.

"And who would decide who gets them?" Alex asks. "They'd be playing god."

"Let's eat!" J'onn announces as the turkey is gone.

During dinner, they talked about the manifestation and Brainy still doesn't know what it was saying.

"It seems scarier now they've trained dogs to identify aliens." Mia says.

"They have?" James asks.

"Yeah. The guys we fought the other night had a dog." Kara tells him and James starts to think of something.

"Tom and I were walking his dog yesterday and the dog kept barking at certain houses." James tells them.

"Alien houses." Gwenyth guesses.

"Did they mark them somehow?" Jonna asks.

"He kept texting somebody, who he claimed to be his wife. But he could've been texting somebody else to mark the addresses." James replies.

"The only reason they'd wanna identify the alien homes is to target them." Alex says.

Brainy gets up and goes to his bag.

"If they're marking houses, we would see that, right? Notice that." James says.

"The marks could be hidden." Peter tells him.

"Their masks had some night vision tech in them the other night." Manchester says.

Brainy pulls out one of the Children of Liberty masks.

"Why'd you bring that to dinner?" Kara asks.

"I figured if things got boring I might just do a little work." Brainy says and pulls out the lenses.

"Wait, that's a low spectrum enhancer." Lena says. "You use it to see infrared."

Alex takes it and looks out the window and they see the markings.

"Right, so they're going to attack. The question is, when?" J'onn asks.

"_Twilight's last gleaming_." Brainy quotes the manifesto title. "Telling them when to strike."

"That's sunset." James says.

"Then we don't have much time." Kara tells them.

-

James goes to talk to Tom, Kara takes Alex to the DEO, Peter registries his lenses to pick up the markings and adds the lenses to Morg'Ann's mask so she can help.

Brainy is on the streets and finds one of the markings and starts removing it when he gets sirounded by Children of Liberty.

There's about four of them wearing masks and two of them are carrying bats.

"Return to your homes." Brainy tells them. "Or else."

"Or else what?" One of them asks.

"Or else I'll be required to beat you up." Brainy says and they laugh as if it was a joke. "With physics."

One of them goes running in and Brainy moves out of the way and another took a swing at him and he dodges it as long as a kick that tripped one of them up.

One takes several swings and the first guy throws his bat and ends up hitting his friend l

Brainy moves up against the wall as the last one charges at him, and he uses his legion ring to float up the wall and he slams his head against the wall.

Seeing his work is done, Brainy leaves and continues to take the marker off.

-

As night fell, the Children start their assaults on the families.

One group attacks a father of two children.

"This is our home! We've lived here for years!" The father says as his daughter hides behind a dollhouse.

"You can't hide behind that image inducer any longer." One child states and they start beating the father and gneiss him into their lizard cage.

"Spike, do something. Please." The daughter pleads and their lizard as it starts transforming.

The children run outside where Peter sees them running and sees...

"A dragon?" Peter asks. "Why am I even surprised anymore?"

Morg'Ann approaches the dragon slowly.

"What's your sister doing?" Kara asks as they watch from the sky.

"Hey there, buddy." Morg'Ann greets the dragon and slowly walks up to him. "You're a big boy, aren't ya? You were just protecting your family, right? You did that. They're safe." She tells the dragon, knowing it's acting defensively. "You kept them safe." She places her hand on his nostril after calming him down and scratches his neck that changed him back into a lizard form.

Morg'Ann picks up the little guy and hands him to Alana as she comes for him.

-

The Children of Liberty have been stopped for now, but one question still remains.

Who is Agent Liberty?


	66. James of Liberty

These Children of Liberty's attacks are becoming more frequent and more dangerous.

Peter and Kara just stopped a hostage situation with Manchester helping out.

"So what did you and your partners want with the fission rods?" Kara asks the Child of Liberty they caught.

"Tell them what you told me." Manchester tells him.

"I don't know anything." He quickly lies.

"Lie." Peter says, monitoring his heart rate.

"Look, you're getting in the back of a police car anyway so just tell us the truth." Kara tells him.

"I swear I don't know any more. I said I wanted to help and they gave me two options. Head up here and steal some fission rods, or hang out waiting for some cargo shipment." He says and the police take him away

"What cargo shipment would they be waiting for?" Peter wonders as he and Kara start leaving.

"Hey, partners. Wait up." Manchester tells them and catches up with them.

"Look, we appreciate what you're doing, but we can take it from here." Kara tells him.

"Meh, give or take." Peter admits his feelings to the guy. He both has and doesn't have a problem with this guy.

"Look, Agent Liberty took everything from me." Manchester tells them. "I will do anything to see him brought to justice. Anything. Just let me help. I'm resourceful. I tracked them here, didn't I?"

"I'll call you if we find anything." Kara promises and they fly off.

-

They return to the DEO where Alex shows them that Ben Lockwood now has his own show called _the Lockdown_ and he's talking about how '_peaceful'_ protesters were attacked on Thanksgiving and are now missing. Not only that, but are now blaming Supergirl for saving people and Spider-Man for siding with her.

"When this is over, I wanna punch him. I don't care if it's Spider-Man or Peter Parker who does it." Peter tells her.

"I might just help you." Kara says when she gets a call from J'onn and he says Manchester found out about the cargo shipment.

-

They met up with Manchester in a cargo shipment and find a shipment from DISL.

"I nicked the logs from the shipyard foreman, did a little cross referencing and found our prize." Manchester says and punches the doors. "So shall we see what's behind door number one?"

Peter blows the lock off and Kara opens it to see nothing.

"It's empty. And freezing." Kara says.

"Whatever was shipped in here was kept at sub-zero." Peter tells them as his suit does a scan for any trace of materials or leackage to lead to what could've been in here.

"Now gone without a trace." Manchester says when Peter spots something underneath.

"Skirt, life the container, please." Peter asks of her and as she does, somebody tries running and Manchester stops him.

Peter looks at the thing Kara found underneath it.

"It looks like part of a shipping label." Kara says and Peter stops Manchester from beating the supervisor.

"He must know where the shipment must've gone." Manchester says when the man runs off.

"We don't hurt innocent people. What is wrong with you?" Kara wonders.

"Okay, look, sorry. Sometimes I just get a little...I had a rough couple of months." Manchester tells them.

"Yeah, well, maybe you should take a few more and cool down." Kara tells him.

"I said I was sorry." Manchester tells her.

"This was a mistake." Kara says and flies off.

"Sorry." Peter apologizes and flies after her.

-

Peter runs to the DEO and has a chat with Brainy about the shipping label before going to Kara's place and sees she's stress cooking.

"Oh, boy. It's one of those times." Peter sees.

"What times?" Kara asks.

"Where you try to calm yourself by cooking and accidentally burn everything." Peter tells her.

"It's accumulating flavors." Kara corrects him.

"Well, I have some news. Not exactly good news. Brainy's still searching for the shipping label origins, and they found the Children of Liberty that went missing. They're dead." Peter informs her.

"What?" Asked Kara.

"Yeah, it was brutal. Busted skulls, broken jaws, and if that wasn't enough, gunshots." Peter tells her.

Kara thinks for a minute about what happened earlier. "You think brass knuckles could cause that much damage?"

Peter thinks for a minute and understands where she's going. "You don't think it was Manchester, don't ya?" He asks her when there's a knock and they see J'onn come in with a hat straight from a '80s detective movie.

"I thought you guys might be reheating, so I brought wings." J'onn says.

"Thank goodness." Peter whispers as he takes the wings from him. "No offense on your cooking, Skirt."

"Offense taken." Kara tells him.

"Love you, too." Peter smiles and pecks her cheek before taking the bag to the couch.

"I saw Manchester at the bar when I was grabbing dinner. He wanted me to tell you how sorry he was." J'onn tells Kara.

"J'onn, you told me Manchester was on the path of peace, like you." Kara asks him, hoping he could help.

"We share a similar struggle, yeah. So I understand how much he wants to feel like he's doing something. And how hard it is for him to resist his more violent urges." J'onn tells her.

"You don't think he's capable of killing five Children of Liberty, do you?"

"He is angry. But under the anger is a lot of pain. Fiona's death just rocked him. Manchester has a good heart. I'm not ready to give up on him just yet. I mean, he's been on our side every step of the fight. He's resourceful and stubborn. And if he wants something he'll go after it. He could be useful." J'onn says.

-

Kara went to make things right with Manchester and Peter went to see what they found at the DEO.

"Brian, did you get anything on the contents of the container?" Peter asks him as he approaches the monitors.

"The label itself was too destroyed to interpret. But I found the residue of it to be 80% glue and 9.37% ink. The rest is Nalcyite." Brainy says.

"Table salt?" Peter asks.

"Nalcian table salt, however on earth it could be quite volatile." Brainy corrects him. "Under the right conditions, it has an explosive factor of 8,000 joules per gram, the same of a tiny precise nuclear explosion."

"I'll tell Skirt." Peter says and gets his phone out and fills her in.

-

"Thanks for the heads up, call me with any updates." Kara says after Peter filled her in and turns to Manchester. "I have to get back to the DEO."

"Wait, they're already doing their part, looking for the bomb. So maybe you and I can crack something here." Manchester says nodding to the work he's been doing himself. "You told your friend to call if he finds anything else. Right?"

"Right. Okay." Kara agrees.

After a while of searching, Manchester has a thought.

"I keep coming across this problem. The container was empty when we got to it, which means they had to get rid of the cargo somewhere. But the logs say the shipment just arrived. They didn't have time to unload there or to make land at any other docks."

A thought comes to Kara. "At least not on the mainland. They had to have stopped at an island. That's the only way. The missing alien fission rods...they're on Shelly Island."

"That's where Fi came through." Manchester says. "I thought it was recently defunct."

"It was, but it runs on alien fission rods, just like the ones that were stolen." Kara tells him.

"They're turning the island back on." Manchester says.

"I have to alert the others." Kara says and gets up.

"Wait. Hey, if this is their home base, and they're planning something, Agent Liberty will be there."

"Which is why we need backup."

"No, it's why we need to be smart." Manchester tells her. "A guy like that will be able to spot someone like Spider-Man or the DEO a mile away. If we go in blazing, they'll hit the trigger or worse. We need to sneak in. You know, your way."

Kara thinks about it and sees it might be a smart move if done correctly.

"But there are power-dampening pylons on the island. We have to be careful. But luckily. I come prepared." Kara says and shows a yellow sun grenade. "It boosts my powers. Think of it like a multivitamin."

Manchester takes a look at it and hands it back to her.

-

The two fly to the island and see it's abandoned.

"It's beautiful." Manchester says looking at the alien Statue of Liberty hand that was made.

"You should've seen it when it was fully operational." Kara tells him as they make it through the power dampeners.

Kara throws the grenade, but it doesn't go off and she feels weaker.

Suddenly, there surrounded by children of Liberty and Manchester shows he took something from the grenade to stop it from going off.

Kara tries to get away, but ends up getting wrapped up in chains as she gets weakened.

Now she wishes she at least told someone where she was going.

-

Night falls and James is being forced to give a motivational speech to the people to encourage more Children of Liberty as Kara is tied inside the statue they plan on destroying.

"And you're sure there's no one in that monument?" James asks.

"Cross my heart." One of the Children promises, lying through his teeth. "Now stand in front of the detonator and say cheese."

Kara was able to use the minimum of her powers to escape the chains and sees the entire place is going to get destroyed and crumble on top of her.

She tries flying out and sees it's useless but is able to use her strength to copy Peter's climbing abilities and reaches the window where she sees James at the waterfront about to destroy the place.

"My name is James Olsen. And I believe in the Children of Liberty, and everything they stand for. Only humans belong on earth." James reads what they tell him to say and get ready to detonate and Kara tries to call out and sees it's useless.

James was about to pull the trigger when music starts playing all around the place.

"What is that?" James asks.

"It's called _Elevate_." Someone says and they look to one of their men who is holding his head down and raises it to reveal Spider-Man.

"Surprise, Children! Go ahead, raise your guns at me if it calms you." He offers and all of them do raise their guns to him. "Typical."

As the music keeps playing, Morg'Ann comes charging in and throws her shield at several of the children as James gets his helmet on and shield out as Spider-Ghost comes swinging in.

Peter takes a note about her powers working even with the dampeners. Suddenly, his senses go off and he hears a countdown. He looks to the monument and sees the tracker he placed on Supergirl is coming from there.

Working fast, he uses an EMP to shut down the dampeners and Kara flies out with the bomb and throws it into the air.

She flies back down to the ground where the others are waiting.

"How'd you know I was in trouble?" Kara asks Peter.

"I...may and or may not have placed tracking devices on both of your person." Peter confesses to James and Kara.

"What?" James asks.

"I don't track you guys 24/7, but when I can't contact you guys after several hours, I start to get worried." Peter tells them. "And when I saw you both on Shelly Island, I had my suspicions."

"Well, it's a good thing you got here when you did." Kara says, but now she wonders exactly where he placed the tracking device on her.

-

Manchester found out who Agent Liberty is and was on his way to find him when J'onn ran into him and he did something to him to make him feel his pain he's feeling.


	67. Who are you

They tried to find Manchester by looking for something personal of his at his place.

Kara was able to find his brass knuckles for J'onn to use.

-

At the DEO, they're interrogating all the Children of Liberty that they caught on the island and they're all saying the same thing: I am Agent Liberty.

"We offer plea deals, we tell them we're gonna lock them up, and they just keep saying the same thing." Alex says.

"Doing a Spartacus." Brainy says. "By witch the Children of Liberty all claim to be their hero."

"You're watching the classics?" Kara asks.

"I'm mastering them." Brainy says. "Would you like to discuss auteur theory and the works of Ed Wood?"

"Yeah, definitely." Kara says.

"Guys?" Peter interrupts them. "Another time. Any leads from CatCo?"

"No. But we're getting close. I can feel it in my gut." Kara says.

"Could be a probiotic issue." Brainy says. "But I do concur. Agent Liberty's presence is still a threat, even...even without..what is it?" He asks as he sees Kara staring at one of the Agent Liberty photos.

"Nia Nal saw that picture this morning and freaked out." Kara explains. "She said it reminded her of a nightmare or something."

"Nightmare? And you-you just let her go?" Brainy asks.

"Brainy, what are you thinking?" Morg'Ann asks him.

"There's no version of me telling you what I know that does not impact the space time continuum." Brainy says and starts walking away.

"Wait, you know about Nia in the 31st Century?" Alex asks and he remains quiet. "Who is she?"

"Better we don't discuss that. Future abrogation, the butterfly effect, causal looks, etc, etc. why do you think I kept this from you at Thanksgiving when I so easily, yet expertly, deduced her import?" Brainy asks. "All you need to know is that Nia Nal might be able to lead us to Agent Liberty. We must go at once."

"Okay, she's a little freaked out right now, so maybe let me break the ice." Kara asks him.

"Just go see Nia and report what you find." Alex tells them as they go.

-

Kara heads to her place first with Peter and Brainy waiting for the word.

"My family is from...far away." Nia tells Kara.

"It's okay." Kara promises.

"They're from a planet called Naltor." Nia says.

"Wow...You know, you could have told me, right? I know it's not the best time to broadcast you're an alien, but..."

"I know myself really, really well. Always have. But once in a generation, some of our women get this genetic oneiromancy. They can dream the future." Nia explains to her. "My dreams aren't like you think. I can't control what I see. Most of the time, I don't even know what's going on in my dreams, and what I do it's terrifying. Last time I saw Agent Liberty about to murder a woman."

"Did you recognize her? Do you know when he's going to do it or where?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. If I could help, I would, but I can't."

"What if I told you I know someone who could help?" Kara offers.

"I would welcome the help."

"Great." Kara says and looks to the door. "You guys can come in now."

Peter and Brainy enter.

"Brainy?" Nia asks.

"Hey, girl." Brainy greets and puts his hand on the counter and ended up sliding down and falls flat on the floor.

"That was embarrassing." Peter says.

"I'm okay." Brainy promises.

Brainy explains that Nia can see the future with her dreams.

They sent her into her dreams and she saw a loading hook, someone she can't make out but she seemed afraid, Agent Liberty pointing a gun at the woman. That was all she saw and learned where they need to go.

-

Collinwood high school.

"Welcome to Collinwood." Nia says.

"It doesn't seem so bad." Kara comments.

"What could go wrong?" Brainy asks and Peter's senses indicate there are Children of Liberty.

"Brainy, that is one question in the 21st century you never ask." Peter tells him as they keep walking.

"In retrospect, it makes sense that more than one person would have run the Collinwood 5K." Brainy says.

"Do you recognize anything?" Kara asks Nia.

"No. All I saw was the woman, shadow, and hook." Nia says as a dog starts barking at them. "Do you think we should be looking for some kind of construction site?"

"No. What you saw were probably symbols. Jungian, Freudian. Where I'm from, we call them Frungian." Brainy tells them.

"Maybe a warehouse?" Peter offers as his senses are continuing to warn him of everyone around them. "Okay, my senses really don't like a lot of the people here."

"Not unexpected." Brainy says. "My scan regional data revealed Collinwood as an early center for anti-alien activity."

"It does feel a little _Purge_-y." Nia comments.

"James DeMonaco, 2013." Brainy says.

"I never understood that movie." Peter tells them. "Everyone made it seem like it was really gonna happen, it was ridiculous."

"I thought you were just watching the classics." Kara tells him.

"And?" Brainy asks.

"Okay, guys, there are people and they have an alien sniffing dog, they've been following us." Peter says as he notices the people still with them since they arrived.

"Who? Where?" Brainy asks and spins around before pointing to them. "Them?"

"No! Stop it!" Kara says and spins him back around.

"I have an idea. You guys aren't going to like it." Peter tells them.

"Why?" They ask him.

-

It was a stupid idea, but it worked.

Kara, Nia and Brainy were kidnapped and taken to their base and Nia had a quick vision of them raising a gun to them when Peter came in flying and used his holo-shield to stop the bullet.

"You should put your gun down before you hurt someone." Peter warns him and sends a taser Web to take the people down at once. "Told ya it'd work."

"Yeah, Yeah." Kara comments as they get out of the chains. "Next time you can be the damsel in distress."

"Hey, I needed to get the suit on without anybody noticing. I almost had my identity released once, I'm not letting that happen again." Peter says.

"Only one problem. Our only leads are now unconscious." Brainy says when Kara notices something in the dirt.

_Lockwood f-mily st- -el _

"Lockwood family steel? Peter questions.

"Could Ben Lockwood be..?" Kara wonders.

"Phone, please." Brainy asks and Kara hands it to him and Brainy does his thing. "Ben Lockwood's family company, Lockwood Family Steel, went bankrupt during the terraforming events which destroyed this factory and killed Ben's father."

"I'm gonna get help." Kara says and takes her phone to call Alex and told her what they found and who Agent Liberty might be.

Alex tries using the name on one of the Children they have and they confirmed it.

Peter flew off and got his address and landed outside his place only to see the doorway to the basement open and nobody inside.

Doing a scan, he sees nobody there but finds blood matching Manchester's from the database he has.

-

"_Supergirl_." J'onn contacts Kara at the factory. "_Manchester's on a warpath. I couldn't see for certain, but I think he's with Agent Liberty._"

"Peter, you get that?" Kara asks.

"_Following the blood trail, but it seems to be leading back to you._" Peter warns them.

Nia looks around the factory and recognized it from her dreams.

"Nia Nal, you contain greatness. I can't tell you how I know, but we can stop this." Brainy comforts her. "You can stop this."

"I can stop this." Nia repeats and has another vision of what's about to happen.

They hear Manchester yelling and Kara flies at him and tackles him with her suit on.

"I came here to stop him. Don't make me stop you." Kara warns Manchester.

"Is this the part where you tell me violence won't change anything?" Manchester guesses and tosses her a grenade of moon dust that exploded in her face.

"If you kill him, what does that make you?" Kara asks.

"The intolerant left." Manchester says.

"If we want to win this, we have to be better." Kara tells him, just trying to buy Peter some time to get here. "Let me take him to prison, show people who he really is."

"Don't be daft! Those people hate you! You can put on a cape, suit, a shield, say you're a superhero, but to him and others like him you'll only ever be an alien." Manchester says and pulls out a taser. "A roach!"

Suddenly, he gets hit by a shield and it knocks the staff out of his hands. They look towards the entrance and see Spider-Ghost and Miss America.

"Spidey called, said you might need the help." Morg'Ann tells her.

They look and see Lockwood is gone and they all start looking for him.

With Nia and Brainy, she gets another vision and an idea.

Manchester was the first to find Lockwood and Linda, his wife, and was about to kill her when Brainy and Nia throw the crane at Manchester.

"Hook." Nia says.

"Spielberg, 1991." Brainy says back.

Lockwood tries to escape when both exits get blocked off by Spider-Ghost and Captain America who handcuffed Manchester.

"It's over, put the gun down." Gwenyth tells him.

Lockwood gets ready to fight them off when Kara and Peter fly off from of his left and right sides and keep him surrounded.

-

The police come and arrest both Manchester and Lockwood.

"Think it's over?" Kara asks Peter.

"No, what he started isn't over. But it's a start to cleaning up his gigantic mess." Peter says.

"At least they'll see what he really is now." Kara says as Lockwood is brought to the police.

"He's not a movement, he's a butcher." Gwenyth comments. "And now he'll finally pay for it."

Then the press ash Lockwood for a comment.

"I don't know, look at my face. Look what they did to me. No, I wore that mask to protect me and my family because there are lines who don't like to hear what I believe, don't like to hear the truth, so I'm cards up. What about all of those freaks?! You know who I am. Who are they?" Lockwood asks as they take him away.

"It's a shame we didn't get to punch him." Peter says, kinda upset. "But I'm happy someone did." Even if it was Manchester.

-

Peter and Kara return to the DEO where they have a surprised visitor.

"General Lane?" Kara asks.

"Hello, Supergirl, Spider-Man." Lane greets them.

"Been a while since we've seen ya round here." Peter comments when Lane shows them the paper.

"Humans rights activist Imprisoned. Their words not mine." Lane says.

"Human rights?" Peter asks.

"Yeah, a lot of people, lot of diners are asking how can we tolerate this in a government that is supposed to be for the people." Lane says and faces Alex.

"That meant to say that aliens aren't?" Kara asks.

"Aren't what?" Lane asks.

"People." Peter says, getting annoyed with this guy.

"Of course not. But you two, employees of the government. And as such we need to make sure we're swerving all of the people of this country, not just the ones we agree with. Which is why for reasons of National security, for now on, the DEO will require full transparency from us assets. We need your identidies." Lane tells them.

"No." Alex interrupts. "We keep them off the books for that reason, Spider-Man's identity was almost compromised and everyone went mad. They can't tell you their identities."

"Lockwood just shined a huge spotlight on the fact that you are withholding who the four of your assets are." Lane says. "Keeping that secret inflames things. Gives the public more reasons to distrust the government."

"It also keeps everyone we know and have ever been in contact with safe." Peter tells him.

"No one should be above the rest. We put country first." Lane tells them.

Everyone looks at the two and they're not giving their identities.

"Then, I thank you for your services, but you're dismissed, effective immediately." Lane tells them. "The United States doesn't want a war with its heroes."

"As we trust that you won't start one on us." Peter states with anger fueling his hatred for this man as he leaves.

"Just give me time, I'll talk to the president, they can't do this." Alex says and the two aren't as optimistic of their chances and they leave.

-

Earth-90

The Monitor has just recollected his Book of Destiny after testing this world and it's heroes and they've failed him.

This universes Barry Allen crawled towards him and the book as he picks it up.

"You've failed." Monitor tells Barry.

"Why are you doing this?" Barry asks him.

"You did this to yourself. And now all of you will perish." Monitor says as he reopens the book and Barry speeds off.


	68. Elseworlds

Earth-1

"Peter, you up? Breakfast is ready!" Caitlin calls out as Barry Allen wakes up and looks around completely confused as to where he is as he hears Caitlin downstairs.

"What?" Barry asks, looking around the room and is wondering what he's doing at Peter's place when he looks down at his clothes and realizes he's wearing Peter's Spider-Man suit. "What the...what?" He keeps questioning and walks off down to the kitchen and sees Frankie and Caitlin at the table.

"Morning sleepyhead." Caitlin mocks as she gets Frankie some eggs and Barry looks around the room to pictures of Peter's life were replaced with him. Caitlin drags Barry over to the table as she pecks his lips.

Barry looks to Caitlin shocked and has no idea what to think. "What if...Peter walked in? What if he saw that? See...where's Peter?"

"Dad, you get enough sleep?" Frankie asks him and Barry gets more confused.

"Yeah, you were at the labs late working on a way to stop Cicada with Harry, but you really should be taking more care of yourself." Caitlin says as she places the rest of breakfast on the table. "Now come on, Pete, this food isn't going to eat itself."

"I'm Peter?" Barry asks, completely lost and takes a seat with the girls looking at him confused. "I did not get enough sleep." He lies as he sees their faces.

"You know, the team is looking into Cicada, maybe while it's quiet, we can do something together. Give you some time to relax and rest." Caitlin offers to Barry.

Barry smiles not knowing what to say when their phones go off.

"I jinxed us." Caitlin says. "Break in at Ivo labs. I'll take Frankie with me, we'll meet you back at Star labs." She says and hands Barry his Spider-Man mask.

The girls leave and Barry feels the gloves in his jacket pocket and looks at himself in the mirror completely in the Spider-Man suit.

"Barry, what have you done to deserve this?" Barry wonders, getting serious flashbacks to DeVoe last year and looks to the window. "It's okay. You've seen Peter do this a dozen times. Your turn." He tells himself and leaps out the window and goes to shoot a web.

Only to learn the canisters weren't refilled and he crashes into the ground.

"Ow, my back." Barry complains as he gets up.

"_Peter, you there?_" Cisco asks.

"Yeah, I'm here." Barry says, knowing he's talking to him. If this is one of Cisco's pranks, this is one of his biggest.

"_We've got two armed men going after diamonds, the ones they use for conductors, and Barry's on his way already._" Cisco says and now Barry's confused.

"Wait, Barry?" Barry asks.

-

Oliver has had a strange morning, waking up in his friend's bed, Iris kissing him and calling him Barry, and he has Barry's powers, he speeds to the break in and sees the armed men as Spider-Man comes crashing through the ceiling.

"I'm good." Barry promises as he stands up.

"Forget it, heroes." One of the men say holding a man hostage. "We're leaving with the diamonds, or this guy dies. I said back off!"

Barry tries to think of what to do as Oliver is reaching for nonexistent arrows.

"_What are you guys doing? Peter, web the gun, Barry speedpunch him._" Cisco gives them a plan.

"You have failed this city!" Oliver says in a scruff voice and Barry looks at him confused.

"_Pretty sure that's not your line_." Cisco and Barry says as he shoots a web, which turned to be a splitter web as one hits a box and he rips the gun and one of the boxes open.

Oliver knocks the guy down only for his partner to open fire.

Barry looks and sees as everything slows down in slow motion as his senses take full affect as Barry dodges them and Oliver moves his out of the way and tosses a lightning bolt that knocks everything in the room.

"_Overkill much_?" Cisco asks. "_Cops are on their way. Maybe let them take over from here._" He tells them.

"Wait, if you're...?" Oliver looks to Barry who removes his mask to show who he is. "Barry?"

"Oliver, what te hell is going on? Wait, you're Oliver right?" Barry asks.

"What? Of course I'm Oliver!" Oliver tells him. "But if you're Peter, and I'm you..." he is trying to wrap his mind around this and they decide to go to Star labs.

-

Caitlin did a scan on the two and they're perfectly fine.

"You're in perfect condition, Peter." Caitlin assures Barry.

"Really?" Oliver asks. "No anomalies? I don't...we don't have a brain tumor? Nothing?"

"Barry, you guys are in perfect shape." Caitlin assures them as Iris starts getting flirty with Oliver, making Barry get mad.

"Okay, maybe we could lay off the public display of affection, just at work, you know?" Oliver asks Iris.

"Since when?" Ralph asks. "You guys are worse than Peter and Caitlin over here." He gestures at the two and Barry is blushing.

"I just feel like I'm being incentive." Oliver lies.

"Man, we've talked about this. I'm over Gypsy, okay?" Cisco tells him. "But I appreciate the thought." He says as he hugs Oliver and it's just...weird.

"I'm gonna go...train, I'm taking ba- Peter with me." Oliver says as the two walk off.

The two take a few steps in the hallway when Barry's senses go off and they turn to see everyone watching them.

"What are you guys doing?" Barry asks, acting like Peter best I can.

"Following you ito the hallway." Caitlin answers.

"Because somethings definitely up." Ralph says.

"You need to talk about it?" Cisco asks them.

"We're fine." Oliver assures.

"We just think we should go talk to someone who might understand better." Barry says.

"Were gonna go see Oliver Queen." Oliver says and speeds him and Barry off.

-

In Star City, Peter gets punched in the face and drops to the ground on a mat as he looks to see he's in one of the ARGUS facilities.

"How'd...when'd I get here?" Peter asks as he looks and sees John Diggle standing over him. "Dig, what's happening?"

"I'm kicking your butt. Now get up, come on." Dig tells Peter and he does so and he swings at Peter and he dodges it when without his senses.

"This place is new." Peter comments looking around.

"Oliver, it's ARGUS. Nothing new." Dig says and swings some more and Peter blocks his attacks.

"Oliver?" Peter asks, completely confused and then sends a few punches at Dig, taking him down when Peter starts putting the pieces together. "I'm the Green Arrow."

"Yeah, you could say that again." Dig agrees.

"I'm Oliver Queen." Peter says with a smile on a face when he starts to realize something is wrong. "Oh, my god. I'm Oliver Queen." He then raises his shirt and sees that he has all of Oliver's scars from Lian Yu and further. "Wow, I've been hanging around the wrong crowd."

"Yeah, you think?" Dig asks as he wipes the sweat off his head.

"Look, I need to make a call to someone." Peter says when an alert goes off.

"Later." Dig says as he checks on the alert.

"What is it?"

"We've got Brathas fighting over in old Dias weapons cache in the Glades." Dig tells him. "I could use some backup, Oliver."

Peter looks and knows he's gotta help. Sometimes his heart is a curse. Especially in Star city. "Yeah, sure."

"Good." Dig says as he hands the Green Arrow suit to Peter. "Suit up." He then walks off to get his suit on.

Peter looks at Oliver's suit and wonders how he gets his suit on in time.

-

At the location, Peter accidentally shot a grapple arrow to their car and slides down and kicks one of the men.

"_What are you doing? I thought you were going to fire an incendiary arrow._" Diggle says.

"So did I." Peter says as some raise their guns and Peter instinctively shot two arrows and hits them in the chest. More come in and Peter kicks one of them and smacks the other with his bow. He ducks as someone comes runninga den trips over Peter, he spins and kicks one of the others and throws them agains the car.

One was about to shoot him in the back when Dig comes in and kicks him.

"Did you freakin' see that!?" Peter asks him.

"Stop fooling around and get the driver." Dig tells him and Peter quickly pulls out another arrow and shoots the getaway car as it crashes.

"Damn." Peter comments on himself. He never knew he had something like this in him. Maybe in another life, he could be the Green Arrow.

Someone comes up behind Diggle but gets smacked by lightning as the two of them are taken out of the warehouse and as soon as they stop, Peter looks and sees it's Barry and Oliver.

"Oh thank god. I'm glad to see you guys." Peter sighs as Diggle goes to the nearest container and vomits inside of it. "That outfit makes your beard stand out more." He comments on Oliver. He was amazed nobody knew who he was when he immediately started, but with him being Flash, he should've been identified easily.

"You look good in that outfit." Barry comments on Peter.

"My face feels naked with this eye mask." Peter tells them while rubbing his cheeks.

-

They return to the Spider Cave with Fox not in, meaning they have the place to figure on what's going on on their own.

Barry is doing some fighting moves to thin air amazed by how his muscle reflexes knows exactly what he wants and sees Peter's been holding back. That's only because if he didn't, he could kill someone.

"This can't be a coincidence. There-there has to be a reason behind this, which means that someone is responsible. And we need to know who and why." Oliver tells them.

"This is like a total _Freaky Friday _situation." Barry tells them.

"That's only work if the three of us switched bodies." Peter corrects him. "It'd be more like _Quantum Leap_."

"Well, there's a way to check that. Where's a mirror?" Barry says and looks around the cave and Oliver is getting annoyed.

"Can-can the two of you focus, for a second, and take this seriously? Because all of us have had our lives altered, and I would really like to know why." Oliver tells the two of them.

"Sorry." The two of them reply.

"Thank you." Oliver says as Peter goes through the archives of the past few years to see how far this goes.

The first thing they find is a photo of Barry/Iris wedding and Barry's been replaced with Oliver.

"Weird." Barry comments as the next thing is a newspaper of the Mayor is Green Arrow and it shows Peter.

"Okay, that's cool. I'm mayor." Peter laughs.

"Peter, please, if you could...just for 90 seconds of seriousness." Oliver pleads with them.

"Come on, you gotta admit, this is a little cool." Barry tells him.

"I'd find it a lot cooler when I wake up in my own bed tomorrow." Oliver says when a thought came to Peter's mind.

"Wait...did you wake up in bed with Caitlin?" Peter asks Barry.

Barry stays quiet and has no idea how to respond when Peter stands up more serious than ever.

"We have to fix reality, now!" Peter tells them.

-

"So let me get this straight. You believe you're Parker, you're Allen, and you're Queen?" Harry asks the three of them.

"Barry, did you time travel again?" Caitlin asks.

"No, I didn't." Barry answers.

"She was talking to Barry." Fox says.

"I was talking to Barry, Peter." Caitlin repeats.

"_I_ am Barry." Barry tells them.

"Yeah, and I'm Wild Dog." Cisco jokes.

"Easy, Poodle Dog." Harry mocks.

Caitlin walks over and grabs a device and walks over to Peter.

"Do you mind if I..?"

"No, of course not." Peter answers and they all run checks on each of the boys.

"Oliver's brain scan is perfectly normal, no signs of hypnosis or psychic interference." Caitlin says.

"Peter seems perfectly healthy." Fox reports.

"Tachyon meters are clear." Cisco says scanning Oliver. "No ones screwing with the timeline."

"Guys, come on, this is crazy." Iris tells them. "I mean, there's no way that I'm married to Spider-Man."

"Trust me, that's a blessing." Peter mutters to himself now leaning against the wall.

"Sorry, but, babe, you know he's not my type, right?" Iris asks Oliver.

"Iris, you really don't believe me?" Barry asks.

Oliver scoffs at the them. "We're telling the truth. Something is very wrong with reality."

"All right. Team Spider-Flash, meeting." Harry tells them as they all leave.

The three of them head to the lounge to come up with a plan.

"If your team's not gonna help, then we have to keep moving." Oliver tells them.

"Moving where?" Peter asks. "We have no clues, Lyla says Mysterio is still in his cell, so it's not an illusion, I checked."

"They'll help us, we just gotta get Iris on board first." Barry tells them.

Peter and Oliver look at him completely lost as to how that would be helpful.

"Why?" They both ask, seeing no help coming from her.

"Look, I'll talk to Fox or Caitlin, get them to try and help us." Peter says as he walks off to find them.

"Okay, you know what? Let's see what your way is." Oliver decides to amuse this idea. "How do we convince her?"

"I'm not, you are." Barry tells him.

"She's _your_ wife." Oliver tells him.

"I know, man. I don't like this anymore than you do. You just gotta tell her how much you care about her. Tell her...she's your lightning rod." Barry says and Oliver laughs at how cheesy that is.

Then he sees that Barry is serious and is seriously confused. "I'm...I'm not saying that." He peomises.

"Just say it. Trust me." Barry says as he walks off. "It works every time."

Yeah, it didn't work.

-

Iris made it seem with the two leaders out of commission, they needed to be locked up with Oliver.

Luckily Peter was able to avoid capture as Barry and Oliver wake up in the pipeline.

"Guys, come on. Let us out of here!" Barry yells at the cameras.

"Why are we in your secret prison?" Oliver asks.

"It's not a prison." Barry tells him. "It's a Tesla conductor tube that dampens meta powers. Okay, it's a prison. We just need to convince everyone that we're not crazy!"

"How? How do we suggest we do that?" Oliver asks as he gets up. "Because everyone on earth thinks that we're each other."

Barry then gets an idea. "That's it. Maybe it's just Earth-1 that's been affected. If we can get an extrapolator and breach to Earth-38, find Kara and Peter's doppelgänger. If they remember us, they can help fix whatever's happening."

"You skipped the part where we escape." Oliver says.

"Let's hope Peter has a way of getting us out." Barry guesses.

-

Cisco and Caitlin were talking about what could be happening to the people they care about and leaves as Cisco gets a strange vibe.

He looks and sees the younger Peter Parker they met two years ago fighting that Green Goblin and he's beside someone with a flaming skull.

The next thing he sees is a black tall man with mutton chops and a metal armor with a cape.

"Who the frak is that?" Cisco asks.

Caitlin walks the halls when she spots Peter.

"Oliver." She greets him.

"Cait, I'm not Oliver." Peter tells her. "Please. I know how crazy this all sounds, but do I look or act anything like the Green Arrow should?" He asks while gesturing to himself and approaching her. "Caitlin, you have to believe me. I know a part of you sees I'm telling the truth, and it's me, Peter. The man who held you as you cried when Ronnie died. The man who healed your hair back as you threw up after we went to that bar and sang together, even though you don't have the best voice. Who helped you move on and we learned we needed to get a life. Who helped you when you escaped Zoom. The man you saved when that evil version of me that tried to kill me. The man who put his life in your hands because he knew to trust you. And you did the same for me, remember? The man who would stop at nothing until he found his journey back to you."

Peter cups her face in his hands as Caitlin knows there's no way this is Oliver Queen. There's no way he could possibly know all that personal information...but the man she loves would know all of that.

"Peter?" Caitlin asks as she looks up and down him. "How...What happened? How did this happen?"

"We'll figure everything out, but I need Barry and Oliver. The real Barry and Oliver. I need you to unlock the pipeline." Peter promises and explains as Caitlin heads to the pipeline and opens the doors for the two of them.

"Thank god, Peter." Barry says as they get out.

"Okay, we need to get to Earth-38." Oliver says.

"Why?" Caitlin asks.

"If we can get there, the Peter there and Kara remember it's us, they can help us learn what's going on here." Barry explains.

"Cait, did Cisco ever fix the extrapolator?" Peter asks her.

"Yeah, sure. It's in his workshop." Caitlin says and they all head to his workshop and find it.

"Thank you, Caitlin." Peter asks and kisses her as Barry opens a breach. "We'll find a way to fix this, I promise." He tells her and they leap into the portal.

-

Earth-38

Kara's apartment.

Peter had to stop by Kara's place and pick up some of his things he left there.

He opens her door, but was surprised to see her there.

"Skirt?" Peter asks, confused to why she's here. "I thought I was gonna meet you in Smallville."

"Hey...Peter. Yeah, right, I..."

"Skirt, you okay?" Peter wonders, seeing she's acting nervously when he senses something wrong. "Is there something going on?"

"No. I just...I forgot my journal." Kara says and picks it off of the table. "Silly writer, without her journal."

"Okay. But...look, I know with Lane everything is going crazy, but we know President Olivia won't make us tell the world our identities. Morgan and Gwenyth won't tell anyone either. I mean, she's supposed to be dead, so it's not like anyone will believe her." Peter says. "But...I guess I'll see you in Smallville. I'm gonna stop by my place for a few more things." He says and quickly pecks her lips and notices how confused she gets as he leaves.

Once Peter left a safe distance, Lex Luther revealed himself.

"Who was that?" The Kara lookalike asks him and she now has a Russian accent.

"Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man." Lex tells her. "Kara Danvers' I guess now boyfriend. Field trip's over. I have to go back to-"

"To prison." She interrupts.

"Yes. Go back to Kaznia. Make sure you weren't seen. No one can know you exist. It's a miracle his six sense didn't pick up you're not really her." Lex tells her and leaves the apartment.

-

Smallville, Kent farm, Lois and Clark are working on their truck and are talking about their visit to Argo city.

"Break time, boss?" Kara asks Clark as they sit and drink. "I've never been challenged like that before just to my face: tell us your identities. I mean, Peter almost had his identity released to the public if it weren't for Brainy."

"Well, and I'm sure it was harder when it's general Lane doing the threatening." Clark comments.

"Cat was scarier." Kara tells him. "You think we did the right thing?"

"Peter has been keeping this identity thing longer than me, and he will tell you they keep the ones we love safe from being threatened. Nothing is more important than that." Clark tells her.

"I just can't believe after all the good Peter's done for them, they don't think we can be trusted." Kara says. "And then there's Morg'Ann, still fighting with Gwenyth."

"I still can't believe Gwen's alive and has no memories of anything." Clark replies.

"Trust me, we're all still trying to find out how she's alive. Peter's taking it well all things considered."

"Probably because you were there for him." Clark says and smiles at her. "I've never seen Peter as broken as he was when Gwen died. But I was happy you were able to help him. He's been through a lot, loosing everyone. With that in mind, there's something I've been needing to tell you guys."

Their talk gets interrupted by Lois screaming inside the barn.

The Earth-1 heroes appear in the barn with Lois.

"Whoa, Whoa! Wait!" Barry pleads as Lois is holding a hammer up to them.

"Who are you?" Lois asks and notices Peter. "Peter?"

"Yeah. Do I know you?" Peter-1 asks when the Super's come speeding in.

"Whoa, Lois, wait. These are Barry, Oliver, and Peter. Not the Peter we know. But they're friends." Kara tells her,

"So you know who we all are?" Oliver asks her.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Kara asks.

"Thank god." Peter-1 says.

"Okay. Guys, this is my cousin, Clark. I'm so happy you guys get to meet." Kara introduces them.

"Your cousin? The...super cousin?" Peter asks, remembering what he said about him during their musical event.

"Please, call me Clark." Clark says as he shows Peter's hand. "I already know who you are. And welcome to our farm." He tells them.

"Oliver, are you puffing out your chest?" Barry asks him.

"Yes." Oliver admits.

"Lois Lane, _Daily Planet_." Lois greets.

"Why did you guys think I wouldn't recognize you?" Kara asks them.

"Well..." Oliver says and vibrates his hands as Barry leaps onto the ceiling and sticks to it.

"Well, that's new." Kara comments.

"We could use your help." Peter tells her.

-

Earth-1

Crystal, Miles and Ralph answered a distress call at Ivo labs and ended up fighting a robot that ended up copying their powers.

They returned to Star labs to figure out what it was.

"Anti-Metahuman-Adaptive Zootomic Organism." Cisco reads off the screen. "A-M-A-Z-O. Amazo. Sometimes these names just fall into your lap."

"It says Ivo labs was contracted by ARGUS to build a unit capable of identifying meta powers." Fox says.

"And it isn't just scan powers. He's pumping a nano-adaptive hybrid of the Mirakuru serum." Cisco tells him.

"Is that how he stole our powers?" Ralph asks.

"Possibly. Scanned your mutant genes, used the Mirakuru hybrid to copy them." Fox explains.

"So an evil copycat Grot is coming to klaatu barada kick to our asses, and we can't let out Flash, original Spider-Man, or Green Arrow to fight it?" Ralph asks when Harry and Caitlin stroll into the cortex.

"We don't exactly have that choice." Harry says and nods to Caitlin.

"You let them out?" Ralph asks her.

"Oliver...he was talking to me when me and Cisco finished talking. Guys, the things he said, they were personal. Things that only Peter can know. He knew things, the details, it was as if he experienced them. I felt like I was talking to Peter." Caitlin explains why she did it.

"I believe you." Cisco says and they all look to him. "It is weird out there. These red skies, our main heroes going crazy. That and I vibe someone in the speed lab. Some guy with ridges on his head, these big muttonchops."

"You think the red skies, the heroes' identity disorders, and this guy are connected?" Harry asks.

"They were all mind swapped by a guy with muttonchops?" Frankie asks.

"Man, it's not even Tuesday." Ralph says when the computers alert them Amazo is here.

-

Earth-38

Peter-38 just arrived and sees the three heroes are here and they just finished talking.

"Why is it when something bad is going on, it's always you three?" Peter-38 asks them.

"Trust me, I've been asking myself the same question for the past five years." Peter-1 tells him.

Suddenly, a breach opens and Cisco appears.

"Hey, Iron-Spider, Supergirl, Barry...Oliver...Peter" Cisco greets them correctly.

"You believe us now." Barry guesses.

"Yeah, we all do. Sorry we locked you up. But if you feel like forgiving us, and coming back to Earth-1, we've got a little bit of a sitch back home. Like a killer robot with our powers destroying the city." Cisco tells them.

"Let's do it." Oliver agrees.

"Wanna tag along?" Kara asks Peter-38.

"Sure. What about you, big man?" Peter-38 asks Clark.

"If you don't, I will, Smallville." Lois warns him.

"Cool. Who are you?" Cisco wonders.

"A friend." Clark says and rips his shirt to reveal his suit.

"Don't you ever get hot with that thing on?" Peter-38 asks him.

"Not all of us can wear nanotechnology." Clark comments.

"Point taken."

-

Earth-1

Amazo is attacking the people outside the city hall when a breach opened up.

Kara and Clark come flying out followed by Peter-38, Barry swinging in, Oliver speeding in and Peter-1 riding a motorcycle.

Oliver shrikes Amazo with a lightning toss, Kara uses her ice breath, Clark flies into the sky, and Peter-1 ditches the motorcycle before it could get hit by ice.

Peter-1 shoots a explosive arrow that sends Amazo backwards. Kara and Peter-38 fly in and uses heat on him. Barry uses his web shooters and rapidly shoots Amazo to the point where he can't move.

"Finish him." Peter-1 tells Clark who slams the robot into the ground before flying up himself.

"_No sign of movement._" Cisco tells them.

"Nice work." Oliver says.

Both Peter's' senses go off as they feel the ground rumble.

"We're not done yet." Peter-38 says as his suit is picking up Amazo flying back up.

Amazo comes back using Crystal's powers and lands. Before the heroes could do anything, Amazo copies the six of them.

His chest shows the Super symbol, Arrow, Flash, Iron-Spider, and Spider-Man.

"What the hell is he doing?" Oliver asks.

"Exactly what we wanted to avoid." Kara tells him as Clark goes in to punch him only for Amazo to phase him.

Peter-1 shoots an arrow at him, but Amazo blocks it with Iron-Spider's holo-shield.

"That's not great." Clark says as Amazo uses extra metallic arms from his back to punch Clark speeds to Peter and punches him, uses Ralph's powers to punch Iron-Spider, freezes Barry, and punches Peter-1 before speeding off.

"Great. He now has all of our abilities and gadgets." Peter-38 complains as he stands up.

"Cisco, you have any ideas?" Barry asks.

"_How do you stop a T-3000 that kills for break?_" Cisco asks.

"_It's just a computer, so all we need to do is turn it off._" Harry tells him.

"_I hate it when you're right_." Cisco complains.

"_Only because you're always wrong_." Harry tells him.

"I've got an idea." Peter-1 says. "Flash, bring him back here."

"No problem." Oliver says and speeds off.

"When he comes back, Iron-Spider and Spider-Man, keep him down. He won't be able to phase through the webbing." Peter tells the Spider's. "Supers, keep him still. He can't run and phase at once." He then spins and shoots an arrow to give him a distance between them and he flies off.

Oliver chases Amazo around the city, dodging his attacks and gets him back to the others.

Once they had some distance between the two, Peter-38 and Barry started webbing up the street to slow down the two of them.

"Gang, where are we at?" Peter-1 asks the group.

"_I think we got it. We reverse engineered Amazon's operating system and whipped up a virus to wipe the CPU_." Cisco tells him.

"_Except it's a robot that has replaced their powers and is now impenetrable with the Supers strength it hijacked, so you can't get the virus inside_." Harry tells them.

"_If he copied everything from them, doesn't that include weaknesses?_" Frankie asks.

"_She might be into something_." Fox says. "_We could use kryptonite._"

"Oliver. When the time comes, you're gonna have to counteract the phasing from Amazo." Peter-1 warns him as the Spider's keep webbing the street to keep the two down. "I'm only getting one shot at this. Now get me that virus."

Cisco opens a breach and hands the virus and kryptonite to Peter-1.

Oliver moves out of the way, the supers hold down Amazo as the spiders swing around him and keep it so he can't move anywhere. While they do that, Oliver grabs onto his neck and keeps him from phasing free.

"Don't miss." Cisco tells Peter-1.

"I never miss." Peter-1 says and has a bigger smile on his face than he should in this situation. "I've always wanted to say this...Amazo, you have failed this city!"

With that, he shoots the kryptonite arrow and virus and it destroys Amazo, sending him to pieces and heroes flying.

"Well, that was fun." Peter-38 comments as he gets back on his feet.

-

"Amazo has been dismantled and every piece locked up in a Star labs vault except for this one." Cisco says as he waves a piece of Amazo in his arms. "This is my souvenir."

"Yeah, like your last souvenir did us any favors." Harry comments, remembering what happened with the Samuroid.

"It was one mistake." Cisco tells him.

"Maybe we should stick with this whole body swap thing for a while." Ralph says. "Seems to be working okay."

"Well, I do know now that I look good in green. But, no, I want my life and my cloth back." Peter-1 tells them. "We need to get reality back to the way it was."

"Caitlin, any thoughts?" Oliver asks her.

"I haven't figured it out yet, but until so, I am confident that Central City and Star City are in good hands." Caitlin tells them with a smile.

"Speaking of which, I need to head back to Metropolis and Lois." Clark says. "If anything were to happen, her entire world's unprotected."

"I'll come with you." Peter-38 says.

"What. You're not gonna stay this time?" Kara asks him.

"Well, between the _Freaky Friday_ and _Body Double_ situation we have, I'm better off keeping our world safe with everything going on. But if you need me, you know how to find me." Peter-38 promises and pecks Kara on the lips.

"Yeah, that's still weird." Peter-1 says.

"See ya around." Peter-38 bids them farewell as the two of them leave.

-

Cisco told them about his vibe and vibes them to see a clearer vibe and sees someone with the man he's been seeing.

"I can see everything." Someone says to the man with a cape and muttonchops.

What was weirder, he noticed Cisco.

"Fascinating. I wouldn't have thought the men of this Earth had this capacity. But it won't avail you. None of you can stop what's been set into motion. You're best off giving off now, because nothing you can do can alter what's about to happen." He warns Cisco.

Cisco gets a few glimpses of a red headed woman wearing red shades and wearing an all red body suit with some white.

He exits the vibe and leaves and they Oliver draws what they saw.

"We know where we're going next." Oliver says and points to a Wayne tower building.

"Looks like we're going to Gotham." Peter says.


	69. Elseworlds ll

Earth-1

The four of the heroes stopped by ARGUS to let them know what's happening and what they need to do.

"So, you're not Oliver, you're not Peter, and you're not Barry?" Curtis asks while Diggle is wrapping his mind around it all.

"An immortal Egyptian, radioactive spider bites, Spider-Kid's, an unkillable mercenary, aliens, vampires, parallel earth Nazis. I have no idea why I'm even surprised by this point." Diggle admits.

"Hey, that's almost exactly what my doppelgänger said." Peter says with a smile.

"Yeah, you're not Oliver Queen." Curtis tells Peter.

"We think the red skies and red lightning strikes have to be related to whatever happened to these guys somehow." Kara tells them.

"We need you to solve the somehow while we're in Gotham." Oliver tells them their part.

"No problem." Curtis promises. "I mean, ARGUS has all the best analytic toys, but what we really need is a pattern recognition algorithm, and unfortunately, Felicity-"

"I called Felicity." Oliver tells him.

"Wait, you called Felicity?" Diggle asks. "Okay. Right. Well, I guess that makes sense because technically, you are her husband. I'm confused." He admits, wrapping his mind around this.

"I've been summoned?" Felicity asks as she enters the room and looks to Peter and looks away.

Peter looks to the others and sees them nodding towards Felicity.

Right, he is Oliver, meaning Felicity is his...wife. Yeah, now he's confused.

"Yes. Thank you for coming." Peter says to her.

"Of course. I mean, things might be fraught between us, Oliver, that doesn't mean I'm not gonna show up." Felicity replies.

"They are?" Peter asks and looks to Oliver. "Which is...sad."

Barry rubs his head, seeing his friend can't pull off Oliver Queen at all.

"So, this lightning thing. Could you help me out with that?" Curtis asks Felicity. "Can I kind of show you kind of what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah." Felicity says and gives Peter an odd look as she leaves.

"Okay, so why didn't you tell Felicity?" Diggle asks.

"Because when we tried telling everyone at Star labs, they locked us up." Barry tells him.

"Felicity and I have enough problems as it is without introducing body swapping." Oliver adds.

"Reality altercations." Peter corrects him.

"Stop talking." Oliver tells him. "We thought we'd just let her think everything's normal and that we're solving another problem."

"If you find out how this lightning thing relates to whatever it is that we're dealing with here, can you please tell us? And if you need help, you can contact my Peter." Kara tells him.

"Copy that. This isn't gonna be permanent, is it?" Diggle asks.

"I hope not." All three of them say.

"Jinx." Peter and Barry says and they start leaving.

"Peter, there's something I'd like to discuss before we go." Oliver says as he runs up to them.

"What's that?" Peter asks.

"That you probably shouldn't go." Oliver tells him. "Oliver Queen is a public figure and an infamous vigilante. If you're in Gotham City, you're attracting the type of attention we don't want."

"And you think Spider-Man isn't gonna attract attention there?" Peter asks while pointing to Barry since Spider-Man doesn't exactly belong in Gotham.

"Come on, Oliver, if Gotham can handle the Batman, it can handle the Green Arrow." Barry says.

"The Batman's an urban legend." Oliver tells him and Peter looks at him, confused.

"You don't believe in the Dark Knight?" Peter asks with a brow raised.

"He's not real. He's an urban legend concocted by the Gotham police department to scare criminals. Come on, Peter, you were the original vigilante." Oliver informs them.

"Batman was the second vigilante." Peter tells him. "Fox used to work for the guy."

"Okay, if you guys are done fooling around..." Kara says.

"Actually, could you put that thing on?" Barry asks, referring to Oliver's Flash mask. "Because, unlike you, our identidies aren't public, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"This isn't your real face!" Oliver says.

"It might end up being my real face if we don't sort this out, so could you?" Barry asks and Oliver places the cowl back on.

"Happy?" Oliver asks.

"Ecstatic." Barry says.

"Apparently, you guys aren't done fooling around." Kara sees, already missing her Peter as she speeds off with Peter and Barry.

"Well, I guess I'm running alone." Oliver says as he speeds off.

-

Gotham City

Kara lands on a rooftop with Peter and Barry and they look around.

"So this is Gotham." Barry says. "Doesn't look so tough to me."

"Yeah, because you have a sixth sense, super strength, and can take whatever this city can dish out." Peter says. "I should know, I visited here a few times."

"Where's Oliver?" Kara wonders.

"I don't know." Barry says when his senses go off and Oliver speeds up and off the roof.

"Guess he's still getting the hang of it." Peter says and Oliver speeds back up and Barry laughs.

"I'm still getting the hang of it!" Oliver defends.

"So how do we find two people in a city of 1.6 million?" Kara asks.

"There is a radio personality named Vesper Fairchild. She knows everyone in Gotham, and I know her. She was doing an exposé on white collar crime back in the day, and I wanted to persuade her that Queen Consolidated was above board." Oliver tells them.

"Meaning you slept with her." Peter guesses.

"No. I...I don't know." Oliver confesses.

"You really got around back in the day, didn't you?" Kara asks.

"One time, Oliver cheated on his girlfriend with her sister." Barry says.

"Oh, no!" Kara complains.

"Barry!" Oliver yells.

"You did it!" Peter complains and looks at himself. "Wait, I did...I'm ashamed of myself." He tells himself now realizing everything Oliver once did is now everything he did. "Yeah, I'm not a good ex-billionaire, playboy, philanthropist...Wait, where have I heard that before?" He wonders, feeling like he should know someone like that.

"So depending on this past relationship with this woman, we might have to come up with a Plan B." Kara says when Barry spots something on the roof.

"Guys!" Barry calls them over and rips off a cloth to reveal the Bat-Signal.

"You still think he's a myth?" Peter asks Oliver.

"Yeah! Let's go." Oliver says and walks off.

"Batman's real." Barry says as they leave.

Unknowingly, they're being watch from a distance from an old friend.

-

The sun began to rise, but Gotham doesn't exactly change between day and night like most cities.

"If I remember right, the radio station is this way." Oliver says as they walk the streets without their costumes.

"I'm surprised they put it in the bad part of town." Barry says.

"It's cute how you think there's a good part of town." Kara quips as they move out of the way of a armored truck with men with grocery bags.

"Looks like the one percenters bring the good part with them." Barry comments.

"This is why nobody talks about Gotham, Okay?" Oliver tells them. "City might as well be dead."

That's when Barry's senses go off and a gang of armed men approaches them.

"Sounds like you guys aren't from around here." Their leader says. "Probably don't know, but Gotham tourism bureau collects a tax on out of towners, So phones, wallets, watches now."

"You know what, fellas? We don't want any trouble, so maybe we could just ask this out, okay?" Oliver asks their leader.

"Talk it out." He repeats and pulls a gun on him. "Okay. I'll talk first."

He shoots and Kara worked fast and caught the bullet while nobody was looking.

Barry got to work and used Peter's abilities and skills to disarm them when the police arrived and surround them and arrests them.

-

ARGUS

"You realize this may not work, right? Like, there may not be a pattern to recognize." Felicity tells Curtis as they work.

"Is there a suggestion bound within that dose of pessimism?" Curtis asks.

"Doesn't the discharge of lightning energy look familiar to you?" Felicity says and shows him it.

"Quantum amplitude is consistent with a dimensional breach." Curtis says.

"Exactly. We're gonna need Cisco's help on this one." Felicity says when the Star labs team arrived as if on que.

"I've been summoned!" Cisco shouts as he and the team enter the room.

"Okay. That was a disturbingly coincidental entrance." Curtis comments at their timing.

"It wasn't coincidental." Fox tells him.

"We've been getting the same red skies and freaky lightning in Central City. And I'll tell you this much, it wasn't Speedforce." Cisco says.

"We've been? Wasn't? Past tense?" Felicity asks.

"Interestingly, the atmospheric phenomenon ceased the moment the boy's left Central City." Caitlin explains.

"It's like it packed up it's bags and followed them here." Cisco adds. "That's why we came."

"The phenomenon has to be related to the boy's..."

"Caitlin, Caitlin." Diggle tries to stop her.

"Body swap?" Caitlin finishes, confused.

"I'm sorry. Body what?" Felicity asks.

"You didn't tell her?" Cisco asks Diggle.

"Again...tell me what?" Felicity asks.

-

Gotham

The four of them are inside a cell at the GCPD and Peter was able to get a phone call out to a friend of his in the city.

"Don't worry, we won't be in here for long if my friend picked up the phone." Peter promises.

"Who's your friend that we don't know about?" Barry asks, as it seems Peter has more contacts than anybody.

"A few years back, I was chasing Morbius, wound up in Gotham. They confused him for a guy they call Man-Bat. Made a friend or two while I was here who has friends in high places." Peter explains when the officer lets them out.

"Somebody posted your bail." She says and they start making their way out and Oliver flashed something on their way out.

Outside the prescient, they see a car is out with the driver waiting for them.

"I'm guessing this belongs to whoever you had bail us out?" Barry asks Peter.

"Could be helpful." Peter tells him.

They all get in the car and end up being dropped off outside Wayne Enterprises.

"Bruce Wayne bailed us out?" Kara asks.

"No, he isn't in town anymore." Peter tells them.

"Why? To go where?" Barry asks.

"Nobody knows. I never heard from him since he left, even before he left. He just packed up and left. But I know who's working the shop." Peter tells them and they enter and see the place is run down.

"An abandoned building didn't bail us out." Barry says when they look up and see someone.

"That's definitely not Bruce Wayne." Kara says as they see Kate Kane.

"Peter Parker. Been a while since I saw you around here." Kate tells Barry.

Peter nudges his friend and nods to him.

"Right. Yeah. I've been a bit busy." Barry lies, not knowing what to say.

"And you are?" Oliver asks.

"The rain on our parade. If you're visiting Gotham or compare grappling hooks with Batman, you're out of luck." Kate tells Peter. Green Arrow.

"Told you." Barry tells Oliver.

"Myth." Oliver replies and Peter decides to have some fun with his friend.

"I would never compare myself to a badass like Batman." Peter says and gives Oliver a smirk smile as he gives Peter a death stare in return.

"What I think Oliver is trying to say is thank you for getting us out of jail." Kara says.

"What Oliver is actually trying to say is who exactly are you, and why did you help us?" Oliver asks.

"Well, I owed Peter a favor, and Gotham has enough problems without a guy in green leather showing off his arrows to everyone, so the faster you find what you're looking for, the faster you can get the hell out of my city." Kate explains.

"What should we call you, rain, ms. Parade?" Kara asks.

"Kane. Kate Kane. Surprised Peter never mentioned me." Kate says and leaves.

"Well, you made it clear not to tell anyone about you." Peter mumbled to himself. "Your cousin was more flexible." He says as they enter the elevator.

-

ARGUS

"You didn't tell her?!" Caitlin asks them.

"Oliver, the actual Oliver, thought that they had enough problems with Felicity already." Curtis tells them.

"And you didn't think to loop us in on the fact that you were keeping the _Freaky Friday_ situation a secret?" Cisco asks.

"I was thinking it was more like _Quantum Leap_." Curtis says.

"Well, if this was like _Quantum Leap_, they'd only look like themselves in the mirror." Fox adds.

"Well it depends on what type of _Quantum Leap_." Curtis replies when a Diggle stops them.

"Shouldn't we concentrate on what this lightning came from?" Diggle asks when Felicity approaches them.

"You guys don't need to tiptoe around me. Is just a lot to process. Not every day that your friend is your husband, your husband is your ex, and in vice versa." Felicity tells them.

"Yeah, Caitlin was pretty freaked out when she sussed it out." Cisco nods to Caitlin.

"Wait. Caitlin?" Felicity asks and looks to Caitlin.

"You know, John, before you came in-" Curtis was trying to change the subject.

"You were able to tell something was off with Peter?" Felicity asks her.

"No." Caitlin says. "Well, not exactly."

"Oh, totally. I mean, it was like lover's intuition." Cisco says and Caitlin tries to shut him up. "That's how you can tell these two were-"

"Felicity, there's something very strange going on here, so I wouldn't take this as a commentary on you and Oliver's marriage." Diggle tells her.

"No. My marriage with Oliver is strained by the fact that we've become different people. Quite literally in Oliver's case." Felicity says and gets back on topic. "If the lightning strikes are attempting dimensional breaches, there might be a way to stabilize the quantum flux to allow whatever's trying to get through to get through, right?"

-

Gotham

"You guys try facial recognition?" Kate asks, looking at the photo Oliver drew. "One of Bruce's RD Guys still works in the building. I can give this to him.

"We tried it at Parker Industries, but no luck, thank you." Oliver tells her. "Besides, I'd think I'd Wayne's RD's in the same shape as his building, it's not gonna relay do is any good."

"Seems strange, doesn't it? Bruce and Batman disappear around the same time." Kara says.

"Well, when batman left, the city went to five different types of hell. Which for Gotham us really saying something. Took a toll on Bruce." Kate tells her.

"Is that why he left?" Kara asks.

"Still trying to figure that out." Kate admits.

"Right, but you work for him, and you don't know why he left?" Oliver asks.

"She's his cousin, doesn't work for the man." Peter says as he returns.

"How'd it go with Vesper?" Barry asks him.

"She hung up on me. Apparently, I did sleep with her." Peter says as a disgusting look comes to his face. "I feel dirty being an ex playboy."

"Okay. The building is under renovation, so this is the best place for you guys to work out of." Kate says and leaves them. "Oh, the WiFi password is _Alfred_."

"Of course it is." Peter whispers, knowing exactly why.

"So if Vesper's not gonna help us, we're just back to square one." Kara says.

"Well, I lifted this off a computer at the prescient." Oliver says and shows the drive he stole. "It should have the entire GCPD database."

"You stole from the police?" Barry asks.

"Of course not. The Flash did it." Oliver says.

-

ARGUS

Caitlin goes searching and finds Felicity in a room by herself.

"Did you lose the coin flip on who has to come talk to me?" Felicity asks.

"We didn't flip coins. We drew straws." Caitlin quips and Felicity laughs. "Sorry. You know who I'm dating, he's getting me to quip a lot more than I should. But I wanted to talk to you because I think I've got a little more experience with alternate realities than you do."

"What words of wisdom do you have for me?" Felicity asks.

"We've been dealing with a lot of alternative realities a lot more than most, meaning we were able to see things you didn't. As for Oliver keeping you in the dark, when he, Barry and Peter tried to tell us what was going on...we knocked them unconscious and locked them in the pipeline."

"Seriously?" Felicity asks.

"Wasn't our best moment. But Peter was able to avoid capture and told me things...things I knew only Peter would know. I'm sure that's the reason that Oliver didn't want to take any chances with you." Caitlin tells her.

"I appreciate you saying that...but it's just another excuse in a long list of excuses for Oliver's behavior."

"Oliver does love you, Felicity."

"What's love without respect or trust?"

"I don't know, but as long as there is love, you can't give up on it. That's the one thing I do know after everything I've been through, everything I've suffered."

"Thank you. Well, one good thing about what's going on is that I have something to distract me." Felicity says and shows Caitlin the device to stabilize a breach.

"A quantum flux anchor."

"I'm pretty sure if we build it, whoever's trying to break through will come." Felicity says.

They made it as fast as they could and made it up to the roof.

"Okay, what the hell is this?" Diggle asks.

"No offense, but you'd need like 5 Ph.D.s for the dumbed down version." Felicity says.

"How about the very dumbed down version?" Diggle asks.

"It's a Quantum flux anchor that utilizes wave theory to fire nano-particulates across an Einstein-Rosen bridge to create a secure claxln field." Fox tells him.

"How about the very, very dumbed down version?" Diggle asks again.

"It's a magnet that will draw whoever's trying to breach through to us." Caitlin tells him.

"You could have just said that." Diggle says as they fire it up and a breach forms in front of them.

"Ca-you...hear me?" The figure asks and they look to see an alternative Flash. "You've got...to...get...book."

"Jay?" Caitlin asks, recognizing him.

"Only...the...book...make...right. If...you...get...the...book...you can fix this!" He tries telling them as the breach closes on them.

"Am I the only one who thought that was very cool?" Curtis asks.

-

Gotham

The gang found their man, John Deegan...and he works at Arkham Asylum.

"And were sure he works here?" Peter asks.

"Well, it's probably too late for him to still be at work, but if we find his office, maybe we can find his home address or something." Kara says.

"Do you think you have enough of a grip on the powers for a super speed reconnaissance?" Barry asks Oliver.

"I don't think we should risk it if I don't." Oliver answers.

"Okay, we break in, do some old fashioned snooping." Kara tells them.

"That would be where I come in." Peter says and looks to Barry who is technically him.

Before Barry could protest, a breach opens as Cisco, Caitlin and Diggle appear.

"We got new intel." Diggle tells them.

"Those lightning strikes, they were a flash from another dimension trying to breach to us." Caitlin says.

"We think it was jay Garrick. Or a jay Garrick." Cisco adds. "He said to fix the situation, we need to _get the book_."

"John Deegan was reading a book in the drawing Oliver drew." Kara remembers.

"Okay. So we find the book in there or we find Deegan, and make him tell us where it is." Oliver tells them the plan.

"Wait, a Flash from a parallel universe just lightnings in and tells us to jump, we just ask how high?" Barry asks.

"Got any better ideas?" Peter asks and faces the facility. "Our biggest problem is getting inside. How do you break into a mental asylum?"

"I have some ideas." Kara says.

-

Kara brings in Caitlin through the front as a new patient transfer.

Oliver and Diggle go in as if under an operation and pass a few prisoner doors until they find John Deegan's office.

"John Deegan." Oliver calls him out.

Deegan faces the men and is delighted. "Oliver Queen! It's a genuine pleasure to meet you, sir."

"He knows who you really are." Diggle says.

"Gentlemen, I was thinking. Why didn't I become the Flash?" Deegan asks. "Why didn't I become Spider-Man? And it seems changing reality itself, it's got a bit of a learning curve, so, yeah. This actually expains a lot."

"You did this? You can undo it." Oliver says.

"That is true, but I think the question is, why would I want to?" Deegan asks and reaches for a button and while they were distracted, he ran.

Outside the office, all of the cells start opening.

Everyone quickly get their suits on and started taking everyone down.

Barry uses his Spider-Man abilities and runs down a hallway, running off the walls and ceilings while taking down a whole group at once like they were nothing.

Caitlin finds someone in the evidence room searching for something.

"Are you okay?" Caitlin asks her.

"My cryostasis shut off when the locks did. I...I need to be cold." The woman says while messing with liquid nitrogen. "196 below zero. 196, he said."

"Okay, maybe you should just take a step back." Caitlin says when she blows the nitrogen and shoots Caitlin. "You cold bitch." She says when Crystal takes control.

-

Peter was outside using his arrows to stop the inmates from getting away as Oliver speeds around and puts them back in the cells while Kara searches for the book.

Peter continues to stop the inmates when a grapple hook comes in and takes down several of them.

Someone comes up behind Peter and smacks him while he was distracted and Cisco sees an inmate wearing a golden mask.

"Who the hell you suppose to be?" Cisco asks when he gets hit by a truck.

They try getting away when someone lands on top of the car and they run for it, but they're stoped.

A batterang is thrown around and the two look to see...the new dark knight.

"Who's this badass?" Cisco asks.

Peter gets back up to his feet and smiles at the old friend. "Batwoman."

"Kate Kane told you to get out of Gotham. You should have listened." Kate says.

-

Crystal shoots ice at the Girl when she dodges it and grabs a cold gun used by Mr. Freeze and gets ready to fire.

"Guys, I could use a little backup." Crystal tells them.

The heroes are on their way to her while Kara is on Deegan.

Deegan easily lead her straight to the book and she took it from him, but he got away in the process.

-

Crystal took a hit from the cold gun and was thrown across the room.

"Cait!" Peter yells as he was the first to arrive.

Barry comes in next and sees the girl with the cold gun.

Changing the webbing setting, Barry shot her with a taser web, taking her down.

"Cait, you okay?" Peter asks as Caitlin wakes up.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Oliver...I'm mean, Peter." Caitlin promises and stands back up where she sees Kate. "Who the hell are you?"

"Cait, Batwoman. Batwoman, Cait." Peter introduces them.

"You have any other super friends we don't know about?" Caitlin wonders.

"Does a giant colossal metal man and a half vampire count?" Peter asks thinking of his friend's Colossus and Blade.

-

"So how does a book make people change bodies?" Caitlin wonders.

"He said he used it to rewrite reality." Oliver tells her.

"Same question, how does a book change reality?" Cisco asks.

"We'll find out when we get back to ARGUS." Peter says.

"Good. Then you'll be leaving Gotham." Kate says to them. "You guys caused enough problems for one night."

"Hey, would hitching a ride in the Batmobile be out of the question?" Barry asks.

"Get. Out." Kate says and they leave it at that and mutter how she's basically Batman.

Peter takes a minute and walks up to her.

"So you're the Green Arrow now?" Kate asks him, confused to why he's dressed up as him.

"Long story. I'll explain when this is all over." Peter replies. "Thanks for your help."

"Don't mention it. Guess we can call it even between us." Kate guesses.

"Bruce would be proud of you, you know. Just try to ease up on the dark and gloomy a bit, Bruce knew when to be serious and when to be...nice for lack of better words. Besides, we already have Queen for that...or me for that." Peter guesses and Kate lightly chuckles at that.

"Yeah, you're not Oliver Queen." Kate says and holds her hand out and Peter shakes it before waiting for a hug. "You know I don't do hugs."

"Come on." Peter says and pulls her into a quick hug. "See ya around. Preferably in my city. Your city's too dark for me."

"Just fix reality, you look stupid in green. And your friends are still waiting." Kate tells him and Peter leaves with them.

-

They returned to ARGUS and started working on opening the book when a breach opens and the flash from earlier appears.

"Jay?" Peter asks.

"No." The new Flash answers. "My name is Barry Allen. I come from Earth-90. I've traveled from there to warn you."

"Warn us about what?" Kara asks.

"His name is Mar Novu, but he goes by the Monitor. He's been unleashing the Book of Destiny across the multiverse to test different realities." Flash-90 explains.

"Test them for what?" Barry asks.

"A crisis that he believes is coming. Novu thinks the Elseworlds created by the Book of Destiny approximates the collision of realities that were facing." Flash-90 says when Cisco shows them the Monitor is outside.

-

"Mar Novu, you're gonna stand down!" Peter says as the five of the heroes all walk up to him outside.

"Then you're gonna use that book to set reality right." Oliver adds.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't have placed it in Deegan's hands if that were my intent." Monitor tells them.

"Enough!" Flash-90 yells. "You will not to this earth what you did to mine."

"I admire your persistence, Barry." Monitor tells him, as Barry goes charging at him and the Monitor makes him disappear.

The team looks shocked for a moment and don't know what to do if he could make the fastest man alive vanish.

"He said you were testing us." Peter said.

"Indeed, and thus far, Madame Web's promise of me being impressed with this world has gone unanswered." Monitor says and they're all confused.

Who's Madame Web?

"A crisis is imminent. Someone is coming. Someone far, far more powerful than myself. I mean to prepare." Monitor tells them.

"By giving a nut bar an all powerful reality rewriting book?" Barry asks.

"I'm testing universes to find realities, I hope, are strong enough to stand against him. And thus far only one universe has shown promise. The universe that stood together and defeated a Mad Titan." Monitor tells them, seriously confusing them all.

A Mad Titan?

Does anything this guy say make any sense?

"You're causing chaos! And you're blaming everyone else!" Oliver tells him.

"In the hope of finding the campions that would save the multiverse in time." Monitor defends. "You are the first of those I've placed under fire to have managed to retrieve the Book of Destiny...for all the good it did you."

"_Guys, the Book is gone. It just vanished_." Caitlin says to Peter.

"Enough of this. Kara." Oliver asks.

"Yeah. I'd love to." Kara says and speeds to punch the man but ends up back where she started.

"You have shown potential, Peter Parker. Madame Web has hope in you, let us see if it's anything more." Monitor says.

"Peter, what's he talking about?" Barry asks.

"I don't know." Peter says when the Monitor vanishes.

-

The world is consumed in a bright light and the three heroes look around and realize the Monitor gave Deegan the book back.

"What the hell are we wearing?" Peter asks as they look like they just came from a '80s movie.

They look at a newspaper and sees the three of them are now criminals.

"He did it again, he rewrote reality." Barry says.

"How far do the changes go now?" Peter questions.

"Why did that guy talk like he knew you is a bigger question." Barry asks Peter.

"I don't know. I'm sure I'd remember someone looking like that. And I don't know any Madame Web either." Peter tells them when a police car starts approaching and they try using their powers, only to learn none of them have their powers.

They then decide to take off and run for it, not knowing what else to do.

While they were running, they run into...Superman?

A Superman wearing a dark all black version of his suit.

"There's no place you can run where I can't find you. It's over."


	70. Elseworlds lll

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asks Clark.

"Clark, it's us. Barry, Peter and Oliver." Barry says.

"Oh, I know who you are. Your confusion lies with me." Superman tells them.

"Deegan." Peter guesses. "The Monitor did give you the Book back."

"And then he showed me how to really use it." Deegan confirms.

"You can't just write yourself as a hero. It doesn't work that way." Barry tells him.

"Doesn't it, though? You were struck by lightning. He was bit by a spider. I was given the Book by a higher power." Deegan says. "All random acts of chance. But this, this is my destiny. So much more than being the Flash or Spider-Man was ever yours."

"People don't become heroes because of circumstances. They become them in spite of circumstances." Peter corrects him. The spider bite didn't make him a hero, honoring his uncle and everyone else he lost is what does that.

"You're just a cheap knockoff." Oliver adds.

"Oh, I'm anything but cheap." Deegan says and uses his heat vision and blows up around a crane. "Just wait till you see what other fun changes I've made. To your family, friends. There is no safe harbor for you. This is no longe your world. It's mine!"

He thunder slams and sends them flying backwards.

"Got any bright ideas?" Oliver asks them.

Peter looks up at the crane and gets an idea he's gonna regret later.

"Hand me that gun." Peter tells him and Oliver hands it to him and they stand up to face Deegan.

"Idiot, I'm bulletproof." Deegan reminds him.

"Oh, I know." Peter says with no emotion. He turns the gun to the crane and sends it tumbling. "You wanna be a hero?! Then you have to make a choice."

"Save the children, or stop us." Barry tells him.

"Your choice..._Superman_." Oliver says and Deegan flies off to stop it and they take off running.

-

"Being bad makes me feel bad, man." Barry says as they all run.

"How do you think I feel?" Peter asks. "Besides, the crane would've just landed in that empty parking lot. Physics, momentum, mass. Everything a psycho doctor fake-hero doesn't account for."

They take a minute to breath and come up with a plan.

"We need to find out how extensive this reality change is, and we need to get off the streets." Oliver says.

"Wait. Other people from different realities aren't affected the same. Maybe if we find Harry, he can help us. We can have him make a device to breach us to Earth-38, get the real Superman and my doppelgänger." Peter tells them his plan.

"How do we find Harry?" Barry asks.

"That's another problem." Peter says as they run off.

Kara is as of this moment trapped inside the pipeline at Star labs now Superman's headquarters and the heroes head to where they supposedly live.

"Okay, we find Harry, get him to build a breach device, get to Earth-38, and get the super friends." Barry agrees and they head to their apartment and head inside.

-

The three of them suddenly appear in space on what looks like some _Super Smash Bros._ _platform_.

"Gentlemen." They year the Monitor and turn to face him. "It's time we talked about your destiny. I must confess, my interest has been piqued. You possess neither power nor abilities, and yet still managed to outwit an opponent with the powers of a super man."

"It's just one word. Superman." Peter tells him.

"What is this?" Oliver asks him. "If you're testing us, then let us get back to it."

"Oliver Queen, a man who channels his hubris and anger and calls it strength. Are you truly that eager to die?" Monitor asks him and it's like he's reading him. "Not eager. Willing. There might be how for this universe yet."

"If that's supposed to be a pep talk. I've had better." Barry tells him.

"Self sacrifice alone will not see you through this trial. Survival will only be found by knowing your true self, or this world will be doomed like all the others." Monitor says and suddenly they find themselves back in the hallway.

"I'm starting to not like this guy." Peter states.

"Okay, where would we find Harry?" Barry wonders.

"Where's the nearest coffee place?" Peter asks.

Harry was at Jitters when Peter came in with a baseball cap and glasses.

"Deegan rewrote reality again?" Harry guessed.

"How do you do that?" Peter asks him.

"Let's just be glad that I did." Harry says and shows he already built the breach device. "Worked on this when I woke up in this new reality. Get Allen and Queen. Time to fix reality."

-

Earth-38

Peter, Morg'Ann, Clark and Lois were at the Fortress of Solitude when a breach opened and the team exit.

"Oh, thank goodness." Barry says seeing the others.

"You're welcome." Harry says while taking a drink from his coffee.

"Still Barry?" Clark asks.

"No. We got that stored." Oliver tells him.

"Oh, so it's fixed. That's great." Clark says and Peter notices their faces.

"Where's Skirt?" Peter-38 asks.

"Everything's back to normal, but we have a new problem." Peter-1 tells them.

"Also, who's she?" Barry asks, looking to Morg'Ann.

"Oh, I'm Morg'Ann. Peter's sister." Morg'Ann introduces herself to them.

"You have a sister?" Oliver asks Peter-38.

"It was a...recent discovery." Peter-38 explains. "A lot of things have changed."

They filled the others in on everything that's happened and about the evil Superman.

"You wearing all black. I'd love to see that." Peter-38 comments while chuckling.

"He changed all of Central City, possibly the whole world. They all think he's you and we're bad." Barry says.

"Bottom line, Kara's nowhere to be found." Oliver adds.

"Not entirely true." Harry tells them. "I survived the rewrite this time, so Danvers must just be somewhere Deegan can keep an eye on her and keep her powers off."

"She's in Star labs." Peter-1 puts together.

"Or as its known as now, Superman's fortress." Harry tells him. "If I had to guess, that's where the book is also."

"Okay, so we get in there, we should be able to rewrite reality back to normal." Oliver says.

"How do we do that?" Barry asks.

"I've encountered books similar to this before." Clark tells them. "The author writes things into existence through sheer force of will. But changing the story comes at a cost."

Peter-38 looks to Morg'Ann. "What do ya say, sis? Wanna visit an alternative reality?"

"Like you have to ask twice." Morg'Ann says and picks up her shield. "When do we go?"

-

Earth-1

Kara was able to escape the pipeline by convincing Alex to help her and runs into Deegan, Killer Frost and Diggle by the elevator.

Deegan was getting ready to kill them when a breach opens and a shield comes through, slams Frost and Diggle before the others arrive through and Morg'Ann catches the shield.

"What's up, doc?" Peter-38 greets the evil Superman.

"Nice suit." Clark comments.

Peter-38, Clark, and Deegan take off into the sky and start fighting.

Morg'Ann uses her shield and slams Diggle and Killer Frost into the elevator and keeps them inside as the doors close.

"My alternative reality sister is awesome." Peter-1 comments and they all look to see Alex and Kara.

"See you brought your doppelgänger." Kara points to the air.

"Yeah, well, told him you were in danger and he started seeing red." Barry says.

"Where would Superman keep something valuable?" Kara asks Alex.

"Anything important to him, he keeps in the fortress of Solitude." Alex tells them and leads the way.

"Come on, I just came from the fortress." Barry complains as he runs with them.

-

Outside, Deegan shoots a laser at Peter-38 who activated his holo-shield and Clark punches him while he was distracted.

"Just like old times, huh?" Clark asks Peter-38.

"Just like old times." Peter-38 agrees when Deegan throws a Helicopter and Clark races to save it as Peter-38 grabs Deegan and starts wrapping him up in several layers of webbing.

"You can't stop me!" Deegan promises.

"Watch me." Peter-38 dares and when he was webbed enough, he webbed Deegan in the back and flies him into the ground and uses his mechanical arms to drag him through the streets.

-

The team finds the time vault and Deegan left the book unlocked.

Kara tried to read the book and set things right, but failed because she's too weak to do it and needs to get it to Clark.

-

Deegan got free of the webbing and slams Peter-38 into the ground by grabbing and flinging him by his mechanical arms.

"Okay...that hurt." Peter-38 says as Clark comes up and punches Deegan away.

"Clark!" Kara calls and they see her come out with the Book. "We need you to open this. Fix things." She asks and they back away as Clark opens the book and begins to fix reality.

First thing that occurred was they all get their suits and abilities back and Star labs became Star labs again.

Barry sped out and they watched Clark fixing everything.

Deegan came flying in and Peter-38 sensed him before he could do anything and Deegan clapped, sending everyone flying and causing Clark to drop the Book.

While everyone was regaining their strength, Deegan stole it and flew off.

-

They threw Killer Frost and Diggle into the pipeline and closed it up.

The team all came back together when Deegan started rewriting the world, causing it to shake and Star labs returned to Superman's fortress.

"What's happening?" Kara asks.

"He's rewriting reality again." Peter guesses.

"Or destroying it." Peter-38 corrects.

"There might be a way to slow him down. We literally slow down time. That's got to be the fourth craziest thing today." Barry tells them.

"How do we do that?" Morg'Ann asks.

"If Supergirl and I travel around the globe in opposite directions at just over Mach 7, we should be able to create enough force to slow the earth rotation." Barry explains.

"And everything else." Kara adds.

"Then rip the book out of Deegan's hands, and everything goes back to normal," Oliver finishes.

"Sounds like a plan." Peter-38 agrees and they start heading out when Clark stops them.

"You both die." Clark interupts them and they all stop. "When I opened the book, I watched both of you die, doing exactly what you're talking about. If it's in the book..."

"It's destiny," Peter-38 finishes.

"We have to do something." Kara says and they leave.

Oliver gets an idea and starts leaving. "You guys, get the Book."

"What about them?" Peter asks.

"We need to hope destiny can be rewritten." Oliver says and leaves.

-

Deegan is still wreaking havoc with the Book when Peter, Peter-38, Clark and Morg'Ann come flying in.

"Stop this right now, Deegan!" Peter-38 tells him and raises his repulsers.

"You can't just wear that symbol on your chest and call yourself a hero." Clark adds. "Our powers amplify who we are."

"And the way you've been using your powers, tells us you don't have the mettle for this." Morg'Ann adds.

"No, no. You're wrong! I didn't think big enough. I won't make that mistake again." Deegan says as Amazo reappears and shoots Clark away as Peter and Morg'Ann use their shields to protect themselves. "You see? There is no defeating me! I am the master of this world!" He shouts.

A breach opens and Lois, Brainy, Spider-Ghost and J'onn appears.

"A bit much, don't ya think?" Gwenyth asks.

"An enormous robot with the powers of Superman and the Iron-Spider." Brainy says, commenting on Amazo who reveals his extra arms. "This is exciting. Thank you for including me." He tells Lois and he, Peter-1, and Spider-Ghost go to fight the robot.

"I'll protect the civilians. Finish this." J'onn tells them.

"Guess that leaves us." Peter-38 tells Clark and Lois who's wielding a giant hammer.

"It's over, Deegan!" Clark tells him.

"I decide when the story ends!" Deegan says.

"I liked you better in blue." Lois comments and slams the hammer, blinding Deegan.

Peter-38 takes the opportunity to shoot him back while he was down.

But it wasn't enough as Deegan holds the book out in Clark's direction and starts erasing him.

Peter-38 pushes him out of the light and it hits Lois, sending her flying.

That's when the world begins slowing down thanks to Barry and Kara.

Oliver comes in and Deegan tries using the book to stop him, but Oliver pulls out a glowing arrow and uses it on the Book, destroying it.

Peter-38 webbed Deegan, Clark catches Lois, Barry and Kara are shocked that they didn't die.

The punishment for rewriting reality takes its toll on Deegan as it messes up his appearance.

"Yikes." Peter-1 comments as Brainy drops the Amazo robot.

"Looks like they did it." Peter-38 says when the two return.

"Does the Book say anything about what I should do with this?" Brainy asks as he's holding Amazo's motherboard.

"Whoo. That was a workout." Gwenyth says.

-

Star labs

"Please tell me this isn't going to be a constant thing for us." Peter-38 pleads to everyone.

"I hope not." Peter-1 says.

"You look just like her." Cisco tells Gwenyth, shocked the woman is alive after being told she died.

"I get that a lot." Gwenyth promises.

"Well, it's been fun." Everyone says as they head back but Peter-38 and Peter-1 wanna catch up.

"You know someplace fun?" Peter-1 asks.

Peter-38 smiles, knowing exactly the place.

-

Earth-38

Peter brought Peter-1 to Al's bar and he finally sees why he loves this place.

"Just hear me out on this one." Peter-1 says as he finishes another drink. "We both have Spider-Man like copycats. Me with the younger kid, you with the zombie ex-fiancé. And we know there's a whole multiverse out there of spider people because of that younger version of us. Here's my thought; we gather all of the Spider-Men and Women of the multiverse. Create a...Spiderverse if you will. And we start fighting crimes all across the multiverse together like a team. We can call ourselves...the Web Warriors."

Peter-38 chuckles and pats his back. "Start finding some recruits when this wears off." He says sarcastically.

Later, Peter is dragging Peter-1 out of the bar as he's now ready to pass out in any second.

"Come on. Let's get you home." Peter tells him.

"I can taste sound." Peter-1 says.

"Yeah, Yeah." Peter-38 replies, remembering he said something similar when he first drank and opens a breach that leads right back to his place and lets him go through.

Peter chuckles at his drunk double as the portal closes and starts walking home.

"Well done, Peter Parker." Someone says, causing Peter to jump in fear and looks to see the Monitor.

"You have passed the test." Monitor tells him.

"What test?" Peter asks him.

"I saw you fight during the Elseworlds, and I could see the creation of a great warrior. Not many Spider-Men are willing to do everything like you. You believe that your destiny is fulfilled. But you don't know what is yet to happen." Monitor says.

"What are you telling me?" Peter asks him.

"A Crisis is coming. And during that crisis, you must make a decision."

"What decision?" Peter asks, hating this guy is beating around the bush.

"I've seen your future, Peter Parker, inexorable and unavoidable...I have watched you die." Monitor finally tells him.

Peter looks in complete shock and is now frozen in place. "During this...crisis?"

"You have to make the choice to either save the people you love. Your sister, your girlfriend, and your living dead girlfriend. Or you let them die and help save the multiverse." Monitor tells him. "I am truly sorry."

"Oh...you are, huh?" Peter asks, now feeling like his entire world has been turned upside down. "What is it you what?"

"For your universe to survive." Monitor tells him.

"Sounds like you want to end it." Peter states in anger while tears roll down his face and he starts pacing.

"Your determination is boundless, Peter. It is one of the qualities you share throughout every Spider-Man and woman throughout every reality, but you cannot avoid the crisis. On the day of the crisis, you will answer the call and will have to choose the fate of you or the people you love. Soon this world will fight for the fate of all the known universes."

"Tell me how to stop it." Peter tells him.

"I am sorry, but it is inevitable." Monitor tells him. "The events have already been set into motion that you cannot possibly comprehend."

"I don't care about comprehending! Just tell me how I can save them." Peter says, getting into his face.

"The only way for them to survive is you sacrifice your life for them. The only way for you to survive is to sacrifice them." Monitor breaks to him. "In order for billions to survive the upcoming crisis, the Iron-Spider...must...die."

With that, Peter blinks his tears away and sees he vanished.

-

Nowhere

The Monitor is back on his platform when Madame Web approaches from behind.

"Did you tell him?" Madame Web asks.

"Word for word." Monitor says and faces her. "He reacted just as you thought he would. Or predicted."

"He needed to know..." Madame Web says when Robbie Reyes, the Ghost Rider of Earth-616, appears and sees the Monitor while holding the Darkhold.

"I believe this is yours." Robbie says and tosses the book as it just slides over and stops at the Monitor's feet.

"Robbie Reyes. The man who made a deal with the devil and uses his power to spill the blood of those who spilled the blood of the innocent." Monitor greets him before turning towards Robbie.

"Wanna explain what that was about? Sending a book of unknown knowledges and origins to my world?" Robbie asks.

"The universe is a complex piece of machinery, and balance must be maintained. I am trying to prepare your universes warriors for the war that has yet to come." Monitor explains his actions.

"That doesn't answer my question. What are you doing?" Robbie asks.

"Whatever the universe requires in order to survive the crisis that is looming." Monitor says and starts to approach the man. "You can feel it, can't you? The cries of the universes who have died."

Robbie can in fact, especially here, hear the screams and cries of those who have died and knows there is more to come before the dying stops.

"What can I do to help?" Robbie offers when they look and see Madame Web approach him.

"we need you to..." Madame Web was saying when she starts to faint and Monitor catches her.

"Madame Web. What's happening?" Monitor asks.

"The Crisis...the timeline...it's...coming..it's changing..." Madame Web says as her mind is wrapping over the colliding realities.

"When is it coming?" Monitor asks.

It's already started.


	71. Strange behavior

Kara has started training Nia to become a hero before her and Alex stoped by J'onn's new detective agency before getting word on a car crash by a meteor.

When they arrived, Peter was already there scanning everything.

"You guys should see this." Peter called them over. "NORAD misidentified this asteroid. It's a ship." He tells them and then leads them to a man who has a hole in his chest. "And whatever was inside the ship, ate his heart."

"Happy Valentine's Day." Alex mutters.

-

They bring the body to the DEO for further investigations.

"It's like the creature extracted his heart perfectly. There's minimal tissue damage. No blood loss. It's like it cauterized itself." Alex comments.

"A sophisticated killing." Brainy says. "Much like it's ship, which presented as solid rock. Also, what's interesting is this creature's shed skin suggests it unsent some sort of metaphosis quickly after arrival. Which I do find comforting. I would much rather face that than anything snake-like, which I do have a deep phobia for. As any rational being would."

"You hate snakes?" Kara asks him.

"Yes. Much like the hero of the Spielberg epic, _Raiders of the Lost Ark._ a terrific picture." Brainy replies. "In any event, I analyzed the DNA from the creature's skin, and made a composite of what the beast might look like now."

Kara takes a look and sees Peter's not around. "Hey, has anyone seen Peter's been acting...off recently?"

"Not really." Alex replies.

"I haven't spotted any odd behavior myself." Brainy says and gets back to focus. "If my interpretation of the data is correct, thus is what we're looking for." He shows them a picture of a snake looking eel.

"What is it?" Kara asks.

"Unknown." Brainy answers.

-

Kara is helping J'onn search for an missing person case as Peter is at the DEO waiting for something to happen.

Ever since the Monitor told him he was going to die in a Crisis, he's been jumpy, scared...afraid. Everything Peter hates to be.

The feelings make him feel vulnerable, meaning he may just die before the Crisis or get someone else killed before the Crisis.

That's when he looked and sees what Brainy is doing.

"Why are you looking up Valentine's Day gifts?" Peter questions.

"Today, Nia Nal invited me to attend a Valentine's Day party. She said, _it's a date_." Brainy tells him. "Yet, her intentions were unclear."

"That doesn't sound unclear." Peter replies.

"It never occurred to me that someone as amazing as Nia Nal would be interested in me." Brainy says.

"Yeah, I used to think the same about Skirt." Peter comments. "But regarding your case, I think the biggest question is what do you want?"

Brainy thinks for a moment and comes to his conclusion. "I want her to be my valentine."

"Then get her a gift that will express how you feel." Peter says with a smile.

"What a bold idea from a very bold person." Brainy says and what Kara said comes into his mind. "Kara Danvers has brought it up you've been acting strangely lately."

Peter looks confused. "I...haven't been acting strange. Look, can we get back to work?" He asks, wanting to get off the subject.

"Of course. I learned amongst the death themselves, ever piece of jewelry was taken." Brainy tells him what he could find. "I understand the car were the first victim was found was involved in a jewel heist. Those jewels were also taken."

"Maybe jams and metals are nutrition for the alien." Peter guesses.

"Or potentially the alien requires the jewels as a resource for its planet. In any event, it would suggest how this alien is choosing its victims. If it's traveling on foot, it will give us a radius and a profile of victims to search by." Brainy says.

-

Kara and J'onn's investigations lead them to the same place as the next attack of the alien heart-eater.

Kara used her x-ray vision and found a secret hidden safe that has acid on it.

"Brainy, we could use you." Peter contacts him and hears music. "Wait, where are you?"

"_I am at the party we discussed_." Brainy tells him. "_It was called for happy hour. And I have to yet conversed with the person we spoke about earlier. Also it might be difficult for me to extricate myself at the moment._"

Peter sighs. "Okay, well, stay put. We'll come to you."

"_Hurry_." Brainy pleads.

-

What they don't know is someone inside the White House is working on getting Ben Lockwood out of prison.

-

The team made it to Nia's party and still can't seem to find Brainy.

Alex ran into a old girlfriend and the others found Brainy inside the closet.

Peter opened the door only for Brainy to close it in fear.

"Brainy, do you plan on coming out of the closet?" Peter asks him.

"I just escaped Yvette, Nia's roommate." Brainy tells him as he opens the door. "Apparently, every song is her jam. Do you have the samples?" Peter hands it to him from his suit. "This will take a few minutes." He then closes the doors again and they spot Nia walking around.

"You go talk, I'll stay with him." Peter says and Kara goes to talk to Nia.

Peter looks around and towards J'onn who looks at him suspiciously.

"You all right, Peter? You haven't been acting like yourself recently." J'onn tells him.

Peter sighs and leans against the wall, knowing he needs to tell someone. "I was told some...disturbing news. I don't know how long I got but...J'onn, I'm dying."

"What?" J'onn asks, shocked by this news.

"I don't know how much time I've got left, and I don't know exactly what will happen. But I don't think I can stop it. There's no cure, no treatment, nothing." Peter tells him, not exactly wanting to say that it was predicted by a Fifth Dimensional being who also said that a crisis was coming.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" J'onn asks him.

"Because...we've got a lot on our plate at the moment, I don't need to add me to the pile. And you know how Skirt will get. She will stop at nothing until she finds some way to save me. I will tell her, but..." Peter says and doesn't know how to finish his thought.

"You don't want to burden her with your troubles." J'onn guesses, knowing Peter all too well.

"Yeah. And please...don't tell her." Peter asks J'onn. "I will tell her. I have to. I just...I don't know what to do. Should I distance myself, make the pain easier?"

"I would suggest the opposite." They hear Brainy from inside the closet when he opens the door. "Give her the most memorable memories so when you're gone, she will be able to remember you."

J'onn and Peter actually think that's some good advice and didn't know that he was listening in.

"There is no radiation signature. But I did find human DNA in the sample." Brainy tells them, getting into the real issue. "I found a match in CODIS. Pamela Ferrer. But according to NCPD, she's yet to be reported as missing."

"We have her address?" Peter asks.

"Is a Klamarian yellow?" Brainy asks.

"Think that means yes." J'onn guesses.

"Obviously." Brainy says. "Her home is a few blocks away."

"I'll get Skirt." Peter promises and walks off.

-

On their way, they picked up Morg'Ann and Gwenyth to help.

"I'm Pamela Ferrer. Is there a problem?" She asks as the enter her home.

"There is very much a problem." Brainy says and kicks the girl down. "Her DNA was commingled with the alien venom we found. They were linked. Mandating contact. She should not be alive, let alone unharmed. With Valentine's Day, I must've been more preoccupied than I thought. Because the only logical conclusion is that snake didn't morph into that creature, but merged with the woman.'"

"The alien is another symbiote?" Peter asks, not wanting another Venom on their hands.

"I am 98.9% certain that she is the beast we're looking for." Brainy says.

Peter's senses go off as the woman gets up and kicks Peter across the room.

"Make that 100%." Brainy corrects.

"Pamela, we just want to help." Morg'Ann promises but keeps her shield up for safety.

"There is something inside you making you do this." J'onn tells her. "If you try to fight it..."

"Fight it?" Pamela asks. "Why would I fight it? This is the most powerful I have ever felt. I am not Pamela. We are Menagerie." She says as the parasite leaves her shoulder and looks like a mix of a snake, the picture Brainy showed and a cockroach.

Gwenyth dodges as a bunch of snakes come off her and Brainy leaps to the ceiling.

"I hate snakes!" Brainy shouts.

Morg'Ann uses her shield to cut off their heads and Kara tries to stop her with cold breath when she speeds out of the room.

They learn that Pamela is stealing the jewels for herself and the hearts are for the parasite.

-

The Children of Liberty later came and sees that Pamela returned and she plans on heading to the Heart Association's Masquerade Ball.

And they plan to use that to get Ben Lockwood out of prison.

Unknown to them, Peter hijacked their system and also learned about it.

The heroes are at the ball waiting as the Children of Liberty show up and start a panic.

"Hello, boys." Gwenyth greets them as the snakes start to scare them off.

The snakes try to get away and the heroes keep them back.

Morg'Ann keeps the children back as Kara takes Menagerie and she uses her snakes to keep them back.

"You should have better taste than to protect those people." Menagerie tells Kara.

"I protect everyone." Kara says when Nia comes and she's in her blue and white suit.

Peter uses a taser web to shock the snakes off Kara.

The three of them stand up and are ready to stop this snake freak.

"However many symbeasts you unleash, we have the power to stop them." Kara tells her.

"You Kryptonians think you're so powerful on your own." Menagerie says. "You know nothing of the symbiosis that-"

Peter shot her with a taser web that wrapped around her, taking her down.

Nia and Kara look to Peter confused.

"What? She was droning on." Peter tells them, seeing they had an opening while she was giving that speech to stop her.

-

They welcomed Nia to be a hero with them, Brainy offered to help train her, and Peter lisneted to the guys' advice from earlier.

Kara was at home and got a message from Peter.

_'Meet me here_' There was a location that was attached to the message.

She went and feeling like this is something to do with Valentine's Day, she dressed herself in a dark blue dress and did a bit of makeup and found Peter in a clearing at a nearby field.

"What are we doing up here?" Kara asks as she sees Peter dressed up for the occasion as well.

"Well...I guess I've been coming off as a bit strange recently according to J'onn and Brainy. That was because I was...afraid." Peter confesses as she sees he set up a place for them to eat out here. "Afraid about messing this up. It's been a rough year. Lockwood, Lane, Elseworlds, Gwenyth, everything. I wanted to try and make today perfect, then we had to deal with an alien human psycho. I then realized I was trying too hard when they pointed it out. I just want to ask you one question today, after everything I'm sure of it."

"And what's that?" Kara asks.

Peter walks up to her, and wraps his arms around her waist as she puts her arms on his shoulder.

"Kara Danvers...Will you be my valentine?" Peter asks her.

Kara smiles and pulls him into a kiss, and on que, a few fireworks flew into the sky.

"Yes, I will." Kara answers and sees the fireworks. "Did you set this up?"

"I may have asked Brainy, Morg'Ann, and a few close friends to help." Peter says honestly and he then plays some music on the radio and they hear _Pretending _playing and Kara drags Peter into the open field to dance.

Just the two of them, against the world.

-

Sadly, that seems to be exactly the case as the Vice President found a way to free Ben Lockwood from prison and he's back to cause more damage believing its right.


	72. Lock the wood

Now with Ben Lockwood free, life at the DEO has gotten more difficult.

The President is lost everything happening and the public is agreeing with Lockwood more and more, causing her to be immediately kicked out of office and replaced with the Vice President.

Meaning the team can't even help people without getting a lot of hate.

Not only that, but Manchester has escaped prison with another Fifth Dimensional being named Hat, an alien creature that was raised by the government named a Morae that can go invisible and has incredible strength, and even Menagerie is back.

Brainy is training Nia in the Fortress of Solitude, so it's up to Gwenyth, Morg'Ann, J'onn, and Peter.

At the fortress, they find footage from Manchester.

"_We want to send a message._" Manchester starts when Menagerie interrupts.

"_Low angle? Are you insane?_" The camera moves up and they can all see the manslaughter they caused in the short amount of time. "_We are live from a secret army base where mercenaries torture aliens when they get bored. They killed four of ours, so we killed, one, two...thirteen of theirs_."

Peter was able to see their location just on the background so he and Kara race off to catch them.

"_From now on, we terminate prejudice with extreme prejudice._" Manchester promises as one man crawls away and the Morae crushes his back.

"_Like and subscribe_." Menagerie says when they vanished just when Peter and Kara showed up.

"Think we could take them?" Gwenyth asks Morg'Ann.

Morg'Ann looks at the footage and is confused. "What's up with the hat? He seems to be using it as his power." She deduces.

"They use Fifth Dimensional energy. Untraceable." J'onn tells them.

They try their best to find them, but every time they get their location, all they do is give a speech how the Children of Liberty need to be stopped and vanish.

Strange thing is, some people believe they're doing good, the Children believe they're terrorists, and they're now naming themselves the Elite.

"Hmm, I give it a 7/10 for creativity. Minus three points for manslaughter." Gwenyth comments on the name.

"_Now, if I flatter myself, my guest the Girl of Yesterday is watching with her hands in hips in the name of justice with the Shining Spider are watching with their American Flag and female spider_." Manchester says as everyone sees Kara is in fact standing that way and she immediately stops. "_Or they can come meet me face-to-face. Dawn. Just the two big ones. Alone. I hope you make it._" The screen then goes dark.

"That's a trap." Morg'Ann states, pointing to the sceeen.

"Wouldn't be the first one we've walked into." Kara says.

"He didn't even say where to meet." Nia says.

"The Flash at the end of the message had an image coded in it. A map." Peter says as his suit was able to catch it.

"Superliminal stimuli embedded in structured light." Brainy guesses. "I don't want to be impressed, but..." Peter then brings up the map and the location.

"Manchester, England. Guess he wanted home court advantage." Kara guesses.

"How long until dawn?" J'onn asks.

"3 hours, 21 minutes, 15 seconds." Brainy says.

"So we wait, and deal with them." Kara tells them the plan.

-

When the time came, the two of them flew to Manchester, England and found him and flew through the ceiling of the local bar.

Now he's wearing i stead of his usual coat, he's wearing armor also painted with the England flag.

"You could have just used the door." Manchester tells them.

"And you could stop killing people." Kara comments as Peter raises his shoulder missiles.

"Please, no tricks." Manchester promises and gestures them to sit. "If anything happens to me, the Morae will start killing."

"I'll stand guard." Peter promises and Kara goes to sit.

"So, what? We're just gonna sit here and domthe diner scene from _Heat_?" Kara asks him.

"No. Pacino, De Niro, they came alone." Manchester says when Top and Menagerie appear behind him. "Spider-Man's your protection, I have my own." He explains as they see the crown jewls in their bags.

"I thought you were all about your vendetta." Kara asks Manchester. "Ben Lockwood, Fiona."

"Why do you think I came here? Brought her things to her family." Manchester explains. "Lockwood's time will come. But this is about us. You and your group won't join us and I can't beat you. So, let's make a deal."

"I accept your surrender." Kara says, immediately.

"Never." Manchester informs her. "But I can stay out of your soup. Cat in a tree, idiot in tights, bank robbers, all yours. But the racists, the fascists, the Children of Liberty, that's our department."

"We won't let you keep killing people." Kara tells him.

"Like your government intends to kill people?" Manchester asks and Kara looks to Peter who's confused to what he's saying. "Next week, your beloved government is launching a satellite that will shoot down any alien spacecraft trying to enter our atmosphere."

"That's impossible." Kara says.

"I have it on good authority." Hat says as he's drinking a beer.

"Hat kidnaps secret agent types, learns what they're up to. That's why we formed this band of merry men." Manchester tells them and Menagerie clears her throat. "Sorry, merry people."

"Why should we believe you?" Kara asks.

"Talk to the new president, Baker. The bloke who pardoned the grand bloody wizard of the Children of Liberty. Ask him about Operation Claymore." Manchester says as he gets up and grabs his coat. "Then ask yourselves, what if it were your ship they were blowing up? You came here in a rocket. Child in a basket, you know? Real Moses stuff. Here's your chance to tell the boss to _let your people go_. Or else plagues'll do it for you." He says and vanishes.

Peter deactivates his weapons and mask since they're alone. "Gotta admit. That is a fair comparison."

-

Their next stop was in fact the Oval Office where President Baker just arrived.

"I will not apologize for protecting my country." Baker tells them as Peter gives him dark looks that go though the mask and Kara stands in front of him with her arms crossed.

"That's what you call this? You're holding a gun to everyone on earth, and you're calling it protection?" Peter questions.

"You've got heroes, people who are willing to help, and you're saying a weapon is better?" Kara asks.

"The two of you and your gang of masks might've sufficed for Olivia Marsdin. Not anymore." Baker tells them.

"Everyone involved in Claymore, everyone that works at that satellite base is at risk." Kara replies. "The Elite are gonna attack."

"If I closed every military base that might have be threatened, I'd have no bases left." Baker tells them.

"Maybe you shouldn't have any." Peter comments, knowing you can't solve every problem by holding a bigger gun than the other person.

"Last I checked, I don't answer to you." Baker tells him.

"Will you answer to your electorate the first time Claymore shoots down an alien ship that means no harm?" Kara asks him. "It's wrong. Innocent people will die."

"Do not interfere with that satellite!" Baker warns them.

"Last I checked, we don't answer to you." Peter quotes him and they leave.

When they left, Baker made a call for launching the satellite to tomorrow night and said it was somewhere called Devil's Tower.

Unknowingly, the Morae was there and got the information on where it is now.

-

Kara and Peter went to the fortress to tell the others, but she's conflicted.

"I don't know what we're going to do." Kara tells Peter. "We stop the satellite, were aligning with the Elite. And if we let it get launched, what does that say to the Children of Liberty? Why does it feel like there are only two choices?"

Peter agrees with her points, but they're heroes, they can't make everyone happy. Just ask Jameson. "Sometimes we can only do what we feels what's best in the moment and not worry about the future. What do you think is best?"

"We have to stop the satellite." Kara says, coming to a conclusion.

"Then let's get the gang." Peter says.

"Wait, you agree?" Kara asks.

"I'm Spider-Man. Half man, half arachnid to people. I anger everyone no matter what I do." Peter shrugs and goes to get Morg'Ann, J'onn, and Gwenyth.

-

They made it to Devils Tower seconds before the Elite arrived.

"How'd you know we were coming?" Manchester asks.

"Fish and chips...and tracking devices." Kara says looking to Menagerie who Peter snuck a tracker onto at the bar.

"This...ends...now." Peter tells them.

"You're still outnumbered." Menagerie says when Morg'Ann, Gwenyth, J'onn, Brainy and Nia come out of hiding.

"You might want to recount." Morg'Ann tells them.

"You have the Elite. We have our super friends." Kara says.

"Right." Manchester says and pulls out a gun and starts shooting.

J'onn starts evacuating the people, everyone else splits up into teams.

Kara and Peter go for Menagerie, Gwenyth and Brainy take Hat, the Morae is Nia and Morg'Ann, J'onn takes Manchester.

Hat pulls out a axe and passs it to Manchester to goes off running.

Nia uses her powers to throw the Morae across the room.

"That's rad." Morg'Ann comments.

Brainy punches Hat and Gwenyth webs his hat away from him.

"I built the gloves to harness raw dream energy!" Brainy tells them. "So, yes, it's quite _rad_."

During the fighting, Alex showed up and helped J'onn with Manchester.

Hat tries to get his...well, hat back, but Gwenyth keeps it away from him.

He goes to reach it again, but the second he turns around, he was smacked in the face by Morg'Ann and her shield.

"Is that all of them?" Gwenyth asks as Nia takes down Menagerie.

"Where's the Morae?" Brainy asks.

Kara and Peter go to the satellite control room to end this where they see the Morae escaped there and has already messed with the controls.

Peter races to the controls to see what she did, and sees the satellite is about to launch.

"They started the launch?" Kara asks. "Why would they do that?"

"I can't do anything, the controls are fried." Peter tells her.

"That was the plan, wasn't it?" Manchester asks and they turn to see he has Alex.

"What did you do?" Kara asks.

"Picked my own target." Manchester says. "1600 Penn. The White House. Your government, on fire, hoisted by its one petard. As soon as it reaches orbit, it'll fire. There's a reason it's called _playing God_."

Alex quickly punches Manchester, taking him down.

"Stop it." Alex tells the two.

Peter quickly takes out a small disk-like container and places it on Kara's back.

Before she could ask what he's doing, a space suit forms around her and she takes off with Peter to stop it.

They fly off into space and see its seconds away from firing.

Peter and Kara quickly fly into it and push it off orbit, stopping it from hitting its target.

Next thing they did, they raised their wrists and the suits fired Decimator missiles out and evaporated the satellite instantly.

-

Sadly, the next thing they had to do was answer to the President. And they really miss Olivia.

"That satellite array was created to protect Americans. Not to mention that it cost 2 billion dollars!" Baker tells them. "And now it's gone. And here we are."

"Yes, here we are. Safe and sound. Out of harms way." Peter comments.

"The staff, your loved ones, thanks to us, they weren't leveled by a weapon that their own government created." Kara says.

"You can tell me. You hated the satellite. You're superheroes. There had to be a way to stop Claymore without blowing it up. No, you did it because you wanted to." Baker tells them.

"There was no other way." They both say in union.

"Next time...don't try carrying a gun into a world trying to attain peace." Peter comments as they leave.

Baker sees that now might be the perfect opportunity to rethink the offer made by Lockwood to deputies the Children of Liberty.

-

Peter and Kara are back at her place eating as Kara is wondering about the suit.

"Did you seriously have a space suit for me on the ready?" Kara finally asks.

"I had it built for you ever since the kryptonite poison." Peter explains to her. "I want to keep you safe, I'll do anything to keep you safe."

"I'll always do the same to you." Kara promises and places her hand over his. "I love you."

Peter looks at her and they realize that was the first time she actually said it. He looks into Kara's eyes and knows he can't keep it from her, but he doesn't want to burden her.

Getting up, he walks with this dilemma in his mind.

"Peter, you okay?" Kara asks and follows him as he knows he needs to tell her.

With everything going on, maybe now might be the only time to tell her.

With everything going on, that makes this the worse time to tell her.

He wants to tell her how he feels.

Telling her now will crush her more when the day comes.

She needs to know she has no future with him.

Saying that will only hurt her unless he tells her why.

Telling her why will help her understand.

Telling her why might cause her to sacrifice herself for him.

The Monitor told him because he needs to make the decision.

But he's taking the decision from her.

He doesn't want her to have to choose between everything or him.

She will always put family first.

'At least tell her how you feel.' His thoughts tell him.

"Kara...I need to say something.." Peter says and finally faces her. "I...you...I don't have many people in my life. It makes me weak. But being with you has shown me people can make me stronger. But with you, I feel stronger..and weaker at the same time. The truth is I don't know how I feel. But I know what kind of man I want to be. The man you deserve."

"Peter..." Kara says as she places her arms around his neck. "You are the man I want. You don't need to change for me. I love you for who you are."

"Me too." Peter says and the two lean in slowly and start passionately kissing the other.

Kara and Peter pull each other closer, as close as humanly possible.

She leads him into the bedroom while Peter tries unbuttoning her shirt and she tries taking off his.

As for the rest, you can fill it in.


	73. Do more

_Kara looks around and doesn't know where she is or how she ended up here...but she doesn't like it._

_She sees nothing but darkness, sand, and destruction everywhere. When she spun around, she saw all her friends and family laying on the ground, dead or dying._

_Peter has his mechanic arms out, but they're either broken or just laying on the ground with his mask shattered. Nia had her staff snapped in half, Brainy has his image inducer off and one of his lights shattered. Alex is just laying down next to J'onn. Morg'Ann has her shield sliced in half...Everyone is there._

_Kara quickly runs up to Peter and feels for a pulse, seeing his mask is destroyed and he's bleeding from the head._

_But the moment she checked, Peter gasped awake and grabbed her hand._

_"...Y-you...could-d...h-have...saved us..." Peter tells her before he flatlines and his hand lets go. "Why didn't you do more?" His echoing voice asks her._

_Kara begins to feel scared and weak when she hears chanting and looks up to see she's in the middle of a crowd of Children of Liberty chanting; earth first._

_"I told you..." Manchester says and Kara turns to see him. "You're nothing to them."_

_She looks and can only watch as Ben Lockwood dressed as Agent Liberty walks up and steps on Peter's head before bashing it in._

Suddenly, Kara gasps awake, sitting up and looks around and sees it was just a bad dream. Looking to her right, she sees Peter sleeping peacefully next to her shirtless as she looks and sees she's wearing his shirt and their other night activities come back into her mind.

Sighing, Kara lies back down and snuggled as close to her as she could get without waking him.

Instinctively, Peter wrapped his arm around her and Kara doesn't know if she woke him up, but is happy to see even in this state, he still cares about her.

"You okay?" Peter muttered as he's still tired.

"Did I wake you?" Kara asks.

"No, not per say." Peter answers. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Just hold me, please." Kara asks him and Peter does just that as they try to get back to sleep.

-

The next day, they went back to searching for the Elite and were able to find Menagerie and stop her from going after someone.

They are told by her that they're on a assassination attempt on Ben Lockwood who is being made director of the Bureau of Alien Affairs.

Hat and Manchester tried to shoot him, but Kara was able to save him.

Peter sent a laser blast at the Elite, but the second they tried to catch them, they vanished.

"I hate that hat." Peter comments.

-

Later, they circled the world to try and find them, and they vanished.

They all came back together at J'onn's place now since they can't go to the DEO.

"The Elite is just as bad as Lockwood and his Liberty fanatics." Kara states, annoyed.

"Look, all that matters now is that we find them and end this, then we focus on how I'm gonna punch Lockwood without starting a riot." Peter tells them.

"A classic superhero speech. You know, minus punching him." Nia says.

"Question; what do we do about Menagerie?" Gwenyth asks as she points to the hybrid in question who's watching tv.

"Yeah, there's only so much footwear advice I can take about these military boots." Morg'Ann agrees.

They dropped Menagerie at the DEO where Alex is informed that she is being assigned to be Ben Lockwood's security detail.

Now, they're waiting for Nia to dream about where the Elite are.

"Does it usually take this long?" J'onn asks.

"The dreaming? Her handling of the dreamscape is getting faster, but the Elite could be anywhere." Kara says.

"Did anyone tell her she didn't have to wear the suit in private?" Peter asks.

"It's just a phase." Kara tells him. "I did the same when I became Supergirl. I practically slept in my suit. And let's face it the suits are pretty cool."

"Yeah." Peter admits and looks around the room of heroes and guardians. "Do you want to talk about the nightmare you had?"

Kara looks to him and then quickly away. "No, I don't really. It's not important."

"Skirt, you were shaking in your sleep, woke up in fear. That's important. What's wrong?" Peter asks her again.

"It...was all gone. Everything we did, it was all for nothing. Lockwood won, you were all dead. I saw you draw your last breath. And you asked...why didn't I do more?"

"It doesn't have to mean anything, Skirt. I just think that the Elite and Lockwood are just piling up on your mind."

"I saw you all die, and that wasn't the worst thing about it..." Kara tells him.

"What was the worst part?" Peter asks.

"I didn't." Kara says.

Gwenyth looks closely at Kara's neck seeing something.

"What?" Kara asks.

"Why is your neck red?" Gwenyth asks and Kara quickly throws her hair in the way knowing exactly what she's talking about.

"What is it?" Morg'Ann asks.

"Nothing!" Kara says and J'onn also notices it.

"Is that a hickey?" J'onn asks.

"I blame you." Kara tells Peter.

"Hey, you weren't comparing the other night." Peter flirts.

"I might start complaining now." Kara dares.

Peter was about to respond when they saw Lockwood on the tv and now is talking about repealing he Alien Amnesty Act And he is going to form a rally tomorrow for the repeal.

"He can't do that!" Kara states.

"Please tell me Ben Lockwood can't repeal a congressional act." Gwenyth pleads. It's bad enough that someone who's a murderer has power this far, going further is just insane.

"No, but he can try and sway the will of the people." J'onn tells them.

"He's just begging the Elite to take another whack at him." Kara comments.

"I wouldn't blame them." Peter admits, kinda wanting them to do it.

"And we need to find them before the rally." Morg'Ann says. "But where do we look?"

"The balcony." Nia tells them as she wakes up. "Across from the Alien Affairs building."

"The same place as last night?" Peter asks.

"I saw it in my dream. And returning to the scene of the crime is a classic bad guy move." Nia says.

-

Kara, J'onn and Peter make it and see nothing.

"Dreamer said they'd be here." Kara says.

"Dreamer?" Peter asks. "Is that really what we're going with? A little on the nose."

"Says Spider-Man." Kara replies.

"Touché." Peter admits.

"Dreams are interpretive." J'onn says. "Maybe something about them is here."

Peter does a scan around the area, but Kara beat him to it and she finds a part of Morae's claw and J'onn can use it to find them.

They found them at the Fortress of Solitude.

Sadly, they're a bit late as Manchester and the Morae already started robbing the place.

Gwenyth and Nia found the invisible Morae and Gwen webbed him up.

"Yield or die." Nia says and has a glowing sphere of her power in her hand.

"Dial it back to a seven, Okay?" Gwen asks of her.

"Yield or else." Nia goes with and the Morae tries escaping.

Nia blasts it as Gwen webs it to the ground so it can't get away.

Morg'Ann, Kara, and Peter found J'onn and Manchester when he ran into a secret room with a glowing light.

-

At the DEO, even Brainy is taking a stand by putting together a peaceful march to counter the rally Lockwood is putting together.

-

The six heroes return to J'onn's place after what happened.

"He just ran right into the room." J'onn says.

"What was in that room?" Morg'Ann wonders.

"A baby sun-eater." Kara says. "Kal's. It feels on the chemical mass of small stars, so it's a living bomb, basically."

"Why does he have that?" Peter questions.

"I usually can feel Manchester, but I can't anymore. Almost like a weight has been lifted." J'onn says.

"Sometimes we don't realize the impact people have had on us until they're gone for good or bad." Nia tells him.

"Thank you. All of you." J'onn says to the group. "Maybe now he can find some peace. Still, Hat's out there, and we have a job to do. I may not have a totem, but I can still try searching for him psychically." He gets up and leaves them.

"So what do we do?" Gwenyth asks.

"We monitor the news and see if anything pops up." Kara offers.

As time passes, they see the anti-Lockwood March is staring and everyone is peacefully protesting as Brainy joins them.

"Brain box." Peter greets him.

"Why are you still in your suit?" Brainy asks Nia as she's the only one still wearing her suit.

"Breaking it in." Nia tells him.

"I have nothing." J'onn says as he returns. "Hat must be hiding in the Fifth Dimension. The energy there makes him untraceable."

"Yes, I heard about Manchester's passing." Brainy says and looks to the tv and sees the march. "Ah, the march is today. Will you all be joining?" He asks the group.

"You know, I think we could all use some peaceful protest today." J'onn agrees. "I'll be there."

"Wonderful." Brainy has and looks to the others. "What about you?"

"Yes, I definitely think we should be there. To patrol." Kara tells him.

"Patrol?" Peter asks, kinda aboard with marching.

"I think it would mean a lot to have Supergirl march today." Brainy tells her.

"I wish I could, Brainy, but I think it's more important to patrol in case anything gets out of hand." Kara says.

"They won't. I am AmericanAlien." Brainy tells her. "Hashtag AmericanAlien."

"You organized this? Peter asks.

"I did what I thought would help try make the world a better place. Everyone answering the call to stand up and be heard." Brainy explains to them. "El Mayara. Stronger together. Just because we're superheroes doesn't mean we forget who we are."

Kara is still against marching, but Peter, Morg'Ann and Gwenyth are on board.

-

When the time of the march came, Morg'Ann got back in the uniform, Peter brought his suit, all except Gwenyth who came as herself.

"_We are gathered here today to unite. To unite as human Americans to take back our land, and that all starts with the repeal of the Alien Amnesty Act._" Lockwood says.

Everyone begins their march lead by Brainy and J'onn. Others are holding signs saying things as; _justice for all. Aliens are not the enemy. My land is your land_. Others like that.

But as they walk, they get hate messages by everyone but they ignore them and keep marching peacefully.

"We've got some hecklers on the south end, alongside the march." Kara says as she sees someone she saved is even there.

She flies down where he sees her. "Supergirl."

"What are you doing here?" Kara asks him.

"We're here to show our support for the repeal of Alien Amnesty."

"But that Amnesty gives these aliens their rights." Kara tells him.

"Why should they get any rights? They're just here to hurt us."

"They're not...look at them. They're not here to hurt anyone. Most of them are fleeing war and violence, just like I did when I first came to Earth." Kara states.

"They're not like you. You're a superhero."

"No, you're wrong. I am just like them." Kara says and now sees what Brainy was saying.

"_Were you aware that these aliens intend to march on this rally today to quiet us, to silence you?_" Lockwood continues his hate speech._ "Do they have the right to do that? I didn't think they had a right to do that. But we're all learning. We're learning. We're slow, but we're learning. We're learing from them. We're learning that it is us or them_." That's when several Children of Liberty joined him on the stage.

Everyone then starts chanting _us or them_.

As they continued to march in the streets, Kara came down and was wearing her normal clothes they got from Argo.

"Supergirl." Brainy greets.

"It's kara Zor-El, citizen of earth." Kara says as she joins them.

"Nice of you to join us, Skirt." Peter says as Nia comes up without her suit and joins as they continue to march and reach the rally.

"_Amnesty is not the same thing as empathy. Allowing these aliens to come to our world is not an act of kindness, it is an act of species-wide self-sabotage. If we do not repeal the Alein Amnesty Act, they will not be our undoing. We will have done that ourselves! You see? Right there. Us or them!_"

Everyone starts chanting at them again as they walk inside.

"What are they doing?! They have come to take your planet from you! Today, we say no! We take our planet back from them!" Lockwood yells and people start throwing things.

"Stay peaceful!" Brainy tells the people.

"Don't drop to his level. Be better." Peter agrees.

Alex then sees its time to get him off the stage now and she twists his arm to get him away.

Peter and Gwen's senses go off and they turn and sees Manchester is alive and there's 1, 3, 5...ten of him?

"Aliens of this world, these pigs want to kill you." Manchester says. "And what? You're gonna take it lying down? I say it's time we rise up and take them to the slaughter. So find the nearest alien-hater, and kill them!"

"This is bad." Morg'Ann says when Manchester then flies up, probably something from the fortress and his copies follow.

The entire room then breakers into a fight of peaceful protesters and alien-haters.

Most people run out, trying to escape but the Children go after them.

"The revolution is now. Take your power back." Manchester continues.

"Hat must've saved Manchester in the fortress and hid in the Fifth Dimension." Peter guesses.

One Manchester flies at Brainy and it turns out to be a hologram.

"Brainy, Cap, Nia, Ghost, clear the area." Peter tells them.

"Leave Manchester to me." J'onn says as he flies off.

"Okay, then the two of us will look for Hat." Kara says.

Hat was handing out weapons to the protesters when Peter found him.

"I'd tip my hat to you, but I have to take your hat to do that...Hat. Is that really your name or a code name?" Peter finally asks. It's been bothering him this whole time. "What do they call you without the hat?"

"Well, if it isn't Spider-Man." Hat says as he reaches into his hat, but Peter webs his hand out of it before he could grab anything and the two start fighting.

Kara comes flying in when Peter was taken down as a distraction and she handcuffed him.

Brainy takes Hat and the others start evacuating everyone.

The Children start ganging up on people.

"Go back to your planet, roach!" A child says about to hit a human who was actually agreeing with them when a shield flew through the air and smacked him back and returned to Morg'Ann.

"Go back to your home, Citizen." Morg'Ann mocks him and he runs off.

"Thanks, uh.."

"Miss America." Morg'Ann greets.

"Nice to have more superheroes in town." He comments as Gwenyth swings in and helps fight back these Children.

The holograms start to disappear and the people keep fighting.

The people try their best and help each other as best they can.

The heroes try their best to keep everyone as the police show up and everyone helps one another.

Even some people who agreed with Lockwood have a change of heart.

And in the center of it, James was able to capture everything with his camera.

But the question here is...

Who won?

-

Everyone saw James got everything and how everyone was able to change and Lockwood even gave a speech to stop his repeal on the Amnesty Act for now.

But that night, James was attacked and shot at CatCo.


	74. Fight like a Manhunter

Kara found out about James when she heard the message from the super watch he has and immediately brought him to the hospital.

Everyone quickly made it to the hospital and Lena met up with them after hearing the news and went to see him.

"What happened?" Peter asks.

"All I know is that he was shot in his own office from behind." Kara says. "They used a hollow point bullet. It...splintered."

"Who would do something so horrible?" Nia questions.

"Someone without a soul." J'onn says as he and Gwenyth joins them. "This has to be Manchester Black. At the march, he threatened me. Swore to come after me and my family, everyone I care about. Seems he started with James."

"We have to find him." Kara says.

"Stay with James. He needs his friends right now. This ends today." J'onn promises and leaves to find him. When he returned, a few minutes later, Peter was the only one around as Kara is in the bathroom, everyone else is with James outside the surgical room, or the vending machine. "I found him, he's done something terrible."

"I'll come with you." Peter offers.

"All right." J'onn agrees and they leave.

-

The two of them flew out and found the pace where Myr'nn gave his life for the planet during the whole Reign year.

J'onn flew in and was engulfed in a circle of fire.

Peter quickly satrted taking it out using foam webbing.

J'onn watches as time slows down and Peter was affected by whatever's happening. Manchester stands behind him where J'onn sees him. And he has the Staff of H'ronmere.

"Hello, J'onn."

"How are you capable of this?" J'onn asks.

"When you broke into my mind to stop me from killing Lockwood, you opened up a motorway." Manchester tells him. "Goes both ways. So, whenever you poke around in my mind I can poke in yours. And lookie what I found. Your peoples most powerful weapon."

"You don't know what you're toying with." J'onn tells him.

"I do. I dug deep into your mind. And the ground." Manchester says. "You call yourself a man of peace, Martian, but your god was one of wrath!" He slammed the staff to the ground.

"You burned my father's grave to teach me a theology lesson?" J'onn asks.

Manchester laughs. "You forget H'ronmeer's punishments. You're a hypocrite. Wake up, man! It's time you followed the true righteous path. And we can put a stop to the hate that's burning this world up, just like it burned up Mars. We can stop it together." He says and vanishes.

Peter finally finishes with the fire after time restarts and was able to hear everything.

"What did he mean by punishments?" Peter asks, getting a bad feeling.

-

At the hospital, Kelley Olsen, James' sister made it while Lena left to finish the super powered drug that will make anyone super and it might be the only way to save James now.

-

"H'ronmeer tested the Martian people in many ways." J'onn tells Peter as he's in his Martian robes in his private eye place. "And when they failed him, they were punished."

"That's the god of wrath thing he was talking about." Peter guesses.

"We cant just track Manchester. We'll have to find him another way." J'onn says and meditates and Peter watches symbols surround them.

"The secret symbols. Your bible." Peter sees.

"Maybe they can tell us what Manchester is planning to do next." J'onn says as the symbols move around. "The symbols are full of tales of H'ronmeer's vengeance. When he would use violence to enforce moral law. Manchester can use the Staff to recreate the punishments, one by one. All because I let him into my head. All to force me into violence."

"You said you thought Manchester was a test. Don't let him bait you." Peter says to him. "Let's find him, and put an end to this."

"Yes." J'onn agrees.

Later, Kara called Peter to fill him in on everything that's happened to James and how it's too late for Lena's miracle drug.

J'onn tried to contact his father to help when he looks and sees a hand zombie Spider-Man.

"Peter?" J'onn asks.

"You just stood there, J'onn." Peter says when Kara walks in and is the same.

"You sat there and prayed. And sat there."

"While they came for us!" The two zombies say at once.

"You're not real." J'onn sees, knowing this is Manchester's work. "Manchester, show yourself!"

"J'onn?" Peter asks as he comes in and sees him yelling at himself and the zombies vanished.

"Manchester was trying to show me what could happen if I continue to sit by. I left you and the others alone to face danger." J'onn explains as he calms down. "Is choosing a path of peace worth it if it means I could lose everyone I care about?"

Peter looks sympathetic and understands. "I thought the same thing when I lost Gwen. Was being better than the criminals worth it if they're willing to take everything I love? Then you reminded me that being better than them gives them a chance to be better than before. The only way I have been able to do everything I was able to do over these years is because I know I can count on you. No matter what way."

"Thank you." J'onn says as that helps. "What should we do now?"

"Manchester wants you to hunt him so he can exploit your psychic connection and attack you, and we've been playing along. So maybe what we should do is let him find us." Peter offers and let Manchester be the cat and they play mouse.

-

They returned to the hospital where Peter sees Kelly.

"Kelly." Peter greets as she hugs him.

"Oh, it's been forever, Peter." Kelly responds.

"Sorry we couldn't be here sooner." Peter apologizes.

"You were where you needed to be." Kelly says and everyone walks around and Kara returns from the bathroom.

"Sorry." Peter apologizes for not being here. "I just...James is a friend. I couldn't stand by with the man who hurt him is running free."

"I understand." Kara promises. "You're never one to stand by when a friend is in trouble." With that, she pulls him into a hug.

"You feeling okay?" Peter asks her.

"Probably just a stomach bug or something." Kara promises him.

Lena and Eve showed up and went to see James and might have something.

As they're walking through the hospital, the power starts going on and off.

"A power surge?" Kara asks.

J'onn uses his powers and finds its Manchester.

"Manchester is at the dam. It powers the whole city." J'onn says. "With the Staff, he could wipe it out."

They then leave once again, knowing James won't make it without power.

-

"Manchester!" J'onn call's him out.

"It's about time!" Manchester shouts as he approaches them. "Come and get it, Martian of peace!"

Peter tries blasting the staff out of his hands, but all that did was have Manchester reflect the blasts and they cause a crack in the dam.

"Go. This war is mine." J'onn tells him.

Peter flies outside and begins to use his forcefields to keep the water back before using his lasers to close up the gaps.

At the hospital, they're getting ready to give the drug to James.

Manchester and J'onn continue to fight inside the dam.

"If you don't stand up and fight, you'll lose everything." Manchester promises him. "Again.:

He slams the Staff and shows J'onn his children.

Peter tries finishing up the cracks in the dam.

J'onn witnesses his daughters death's again and has had enough. He pulls the Staff free from Manchester and uses it on him.

Manchester starts to shatter apart and looks at J'onn's true form.

"You're beautiful." Manchester says and dies.

Peter flies in just when he left to see how James is doing.

-

James was going to be okay, so they left him be...and then Peter remembered something.

Kara can't catch the stomach flu.

Before he could question it further, he got an alert and sees it's the spider drone he has kept in Lex Luther's cell.

He's missing.

Pulling up anything to explain where he could be brought to, he learnt about a transport.

He went to his mansion.

-

Peter flew all the way out there and sees Lex just leaving the grounds.

"Spider-Man. Long time no see." Lex greets him.

"Alexander Luther." Peter muttered as the man leaps from the helicopter and Peter flies after him as a new suit catches him.

Peter quickly targets him and blasts him into the _Daily Planet_ and shatters his suit.

Peter flies in and punches him into the globe on top. "It's been ten years since I've kicked your bald butt, and it's gonna happen again." He takes another swing at him, but Lex catches his fist. "Wha..? You have power?!"

"I have powers." Lex confirms when the suit starts blasting Peter in the back.

Peter tries using his metallic arms to hold back Lex and uses repulsers on the drone but Lex destroys the arms and punches him in the back.

Peter tries getting up when Lex picks up the planet globe and gets ready to crush Peter.

"How...did you do it?" Peter asks.

"How do you think I did it? I'm Lex Luther." He says and then slams the planet onto Peter.


	75. Search for Lex

Peter wakes up and quickly got out from underneath the _planet_ globe and is wondering how he survived that.

He looks at the dent and it seems to be a bubble. He looks down to the ceiling and sees the exact same thing. It was like a forcefield kept him safe.

"What...?" Peter asks himself, wondering how that happened...but then he remembered why it happened.

Lex is out there, and he now has super powers.

He quickly flies back to the hospital where it seems he hasn't fully recovered from that beatdown as he drops into Kara.

"Peter? What happened?" Kara asks him.

"Lex...He escaped. I-I tried to stop him.." Peter tells her and Kara leads him through the hospital.

-

Kara found J'onn and they flew Peter off to J'onn's place where Morg'Ann offered to stay with him and Gwenyth offered to be replacement Spider-Man for their search for Lex Luther.

"I checked the whole South Pacific." J'onn tells them. "No sign of Lex or his helicopter."

"I found nothing either." Gwenyth says.

"I'm gonna cast a psychic net. I might be able to detect them." J'onn offers when he feels something off and suddenly faints in front of them.

-

J'onn explains that something happened to him when he killed Manchester and he now doesn't know who he is anymore. He knows what to do to fix it, but he won't be able to help with Lex.

Peter was back up and running, but the DEO won't be able to help, all except Alex and Brainy.

Lena was found and it turns out that Eve was working with Lex.

Later, they got a alert from Alex's signal watch and the heroes arrived quickly.

"So this is the team." Gwenyth comments looking around.

Miss America, Supergirl, Lena Luther, Director Alex Danvers, Spider-Man, and Spider-Ghost.

"So why are we in the suburbs?" Kara asks.

"Well, I realized that Eve is in love with Lex." Lena says.

"Crazy Lex girlfriend." Peter quips.

"Which indicates her heart drives her actions." Alex continues.

"And she spoke fondly of an elderly aunt, her only family in the city." Lena replies.

"Mary Tessmacher. This is her house. Eve used to visit every Sunday." Alex finishes.

"So she must still be in contact with her." Gwenyth guesses.

They walk up to the door and knock as someone answers.

"Can I help you?" She asks them.

They're later in her kitchen and she explains who she is.

"Oh, Mary's in Florida soaking up the rays, and I'm plant sitting." Bitsie tells them.

"She sits on plants?" Morg'Ann asks Peter.

"It just means she waters and feeds them." Peter tells her, knowing there are a few phrases she hasn't gotten the hang of yet. It reminds him of Drax from the _Guardians of the Galaxy _movies.

"Is Mary in some kind of trouble?"

"No, were here because of her niece, Eve." Alex explains to her. "Do you know her?"

"She's my fave cousin and bowling bud at the fam reunion. There's no way she's really involved with that Lex Luther. He's a creeper." She tells them.

"What's your name again?" Lena asks.

"Bitsie. With an i-e."

"Do you have any daughters, Bitsie?" Gwenyth asks.

"Yes, twins. They're at camp. I miss those little chipmunks." Bitsie answers.

"When was the last time you saw Eve?" Peter asks.

"Months ago, unless you count seeing her gorgeous mug splashed across the news. She always said how amazing it was to work for you, ms. Luther."

"Were you sick at all, Bitsie?" Lena wonders.

"Me? Healthy as a horse."

"Ah, it's just something Eve said about a cousin with cancer and two daughters." Lena says when the oven dings.

"My blood orange cake, want some?" Bitsie asks them.

"I can never turn down cake." Kara says as she leaves.

"Sadly, I always have to always turn down cake." Peter comments because of his mask. "Also, she's lying."

"Oh, without a doubt." Morg'Ann agreed when Bitsie returned and was holding the steaming pot in her hands.

"Bitsie...your hands." Kara points out and Bitsie drops it and acts burnt.

"Your hands should be scalded, they're not even red." Alex noticed.

"You were sick." Lena says. "Eve cured you with the serum I made for James. She was here."

"I want you out fo my aunt's house." Bitsie demands and slams her fist to the marble island and cracks it. "I drink a lot of milk?"

"Did that sound better in your head?" Gwenyth asks.

Bitsie quickly reaches for the knife, but the spiders quickly webbed her hand to the island in seconds.

"Stay calm." Morg'Ann asks and raises her shield for defense.

"You can't take it out of me. I don't want to be sick again." Bitsie says as she cracks up.

"It's okay." Kara promises. "We are not here to hurt you."

"Eve saved me. She's good." Bitsie promises.

"I hear you. But if the world is wrong about Eve, tell us what's right." Kara asks her.

"Eve came here when she was on the run from you people and the police. She risked getting caught to help me." Bitsie tells them.

"She did a good thing for you. But the longer she's with Lex, the more trouble she's in, and the more danger. Help us find her." Kara asks her.

"I don't know where she went. But I know she used to work out of a lab at National City University." Bitsie says.

"She has a secret lab?" Gwenyth guesses.

"There are a lot of things about Eve that appear to be secret." Lena comments.

-

The team made it to the university and Morg'Ann went in first with her shield raised in case Eve or Lex set traps to go off.

"All clear." Morg'Ann reports as everyone joins her inside.

Kara tries to use her x-ray vision on the place and it failed. "Whole room's line with lead."

"Eve may not have been tidy, but she was smart." Lena says.

"Not that smart." Gwenyth comments as she finds a safe at the end of the room and Kara breaks it open and sees.

"Is that Harun-El?" Morg'Ann asks.

"Yes." Lena says.

"We told you how dangerous it is." Kara replies.

"I didn't keep it. I gave you what I had, but I made more." Lena explains. "So I could realize it's potential. All of my current research is based on this."

"This is how Lex had powers." Peter guesses and starts to feel weirder the longer he's standing near the Harun-El. "That explains a lot."

"They must've left something here." Gwenyth says and they started searching for anything.

Lena found blueprints to the prison and her mothers cell while Peter and Gwenyth hacked into the computers.

"Is this an experimental log?" Gwen asks.

"Looks like she was trying out extract my serum from someone after treatment." Lena says.

"Guys?" Morg'Ann call's and they show a gun she found in a compartment.

"That's a Cadmus-13, the same gun that shot James." Lena says, meaning Eve is the one who shot James, not Manchester.

Gwen found the blueprints to make Metallo and showed the test lists.

"Otis Graves." They all mutter.

They keep looking into it when the spider's senses warn them of something when an explosion goes off and a experiment Metallo comes out.

"That's not Graves." Peter says when he blasts Kara and sends her flying.

Everyone takes cover, Morg'Ann threw her shield at the man, but it only leaves a scar on him.

"Hey, Franken Burry." Peter calls as he sends a missile out and kills him. "I hate Metallo's."

-

They bring what they found to Brainy who puts together that if the Graves twins were working for Lex and Agent Liberty, that means Lockwood might know about Lex.

They also learned that the gun was in fact the one who shot James.

That night, they watched as the alien Amnesty Act was repealed and they saw Eve was in the footage.

"Looks like we're going to D.C." Peter tells Morg'Ann and Gwen.

-

Everyone is watching the White House for anything as inside Ben Lockwood is bathing in the attention he's gotten now.

Kara was searching and found a car she couldn't see inside and went to find Eve.

"Supergirl. How on earth did you find me?" Eve asks.

"The only car protected by lead?" Kara asks and tries to grab her and learns she's a hologram.

Lex's suit throws her against the wall and something crawls through the floor.

Inside the White House, Supergirl comes flying out of the ground and attacks everyone.

Peter comes flying in through the window and looks confused.

"Skirt, what's happening?" Peter asks when she tries lasering him.

Peter goes to stop her but she catches his fist.

Peter starts to feel weak but...sees something. Hears someone.

He hears people speaking Russian, Lex's voice...Alex.

Morg'Ann reaches in and throws her shield, sending the girl flying.

She escapes and flies off leaving everyone confused and Peter falls unconscious on the floor.

-

President Baker says that Supergirl is now a monster and a threat to the world along with any alien.

Everyone met back up at L-Corp where Peter is still unconscious.

"What exactly happened?" Kara asks Morg'Ann.

"He..he was fighting the lookalike. The next thing I saw was he dropped unconscious. That was it." Morg'Ann says all she knows.

Peter gasps awake and sits up.

"Hey, hey, hey." Kara says as she races over and makes him lie back down. "It's okay. You're okay."

"I...I understand everything." Peter tells them. "I know how this is possible."

"How?" Lena asks.

"The same way she's possible." Peter says and gestures to Gwenyth.

He saw everything.

Somehow, he saw into Kara's double's mind and memories causing him to now understand how this is possible.


	76. Search for the Red Daughter

"You're saying Lex raised her?" Kara asks after Peter explained what he saw.

"I don't know how it's possible. But ever since my run in with Lex, weird things have been occurring. I survived the _planet_ being smashed on top of me, and now, I might have hijacked someone's mind." Peter tells her.

"That's our abilities." Morg'Ann tells him. "You relived every minute of her life. From beginning to current. Your powers aren't just blocking anymore. They're starting to protect you."

"Get to the part where I came from." Gwenyth asks.

Peter faces Kara to explain this. "When we were fighting Reign, that Harun-El we used...it somehow duplicated our most powerful memories. I was thinking of Gwen the entire fight, thinking I might die. You...I don't know, it just copied your power and gave it a vessel. That's why Gwen is alive and has my powers. It combined my memories of her and my powers. But because I wasn't holding onto it for as long as you, it didn't work all the way. Explaining the hairstyle."

"I kinda like it." Alex comments on her hair finally.

"He calls her the Red Daughter." Peter finishes.

"Lex finally had his own clean slate Kryptonian to train to do what he wanted." Lena finishes.

"All I saw was Russia. I don't exactly know where or why." Peter admits.

"I'll look into it." Lena promises.

"For now, Spider-Man and Supergirl need to lay low." Alex tells him.

"Got it." Kara and Peter agree.

-

That night, alien haters were out when they ran into Dreamer who easily took them down and left them for the police.

And the worst thing is now the Children of Liberty are deputized making things harder.

Dreamer sees she's going to need some backup with all of these men everywhere and went to find Gwenyth and Morg'Ann.

"You want us to be like...what the Three Musketeers?" Gwen asks Nia.

"What are the Three Musketeers?" Morg'Ann asks her.

"How long have you been on earth?" Gwenyth asks.

"Almost a year." Morg'Ann answers. "I've been catching up in earth culture in spare time. I've only gone as far back as Captain America. The original."

"Kinda." Nia says. "I mean, Dreamer, Miss America, and Spider-Ghost. Together, the three of us would be an unstoppable force." She explains the plan to them.

"How would we do this?" Morg'Ann wonders.

"We would patrol the streets, and just...fight for peace and justice. That's what you both stand for, right." Nia says and gestures to Morg'Ann. "Literally in your case. Fight for truth, justice and the American Way is what Captain America stood for."

The two take a minute to think and are on easily board.

"I kinda like the sound of that." Gwenyth agrees.

"I'm on board." Morg'Ann says. "So what do we call ourselves?"

"How about...Dream Team?" Gwen asks Nia.

"Really? You guys wanna call us that?" Nia asks.

"You wanted us to work together. I like it." Morg'Ann agrees.

-

Kara and Peter are working from CatCo and are searching and piecing everything together.

When they went out for coffee to meet up it's someone who might know something, during that time, someone tried stealing a purse, but Kara stoped him without her powers.

They got something from AmerTeck and found something about a military base in Rubiniu.

"Close to Russia. But you sure they were speaking Russian?" Kara asks.

"Yeah. It was Russian." Peter confirmed as they laid everything out

"Sebastian Melmoth. Did you hear that in your memories?" Kara wonders.

"No, I'm not fluent in Russian." Peter says and Kara takes out one of the files and finds that L-Corp knows him, they need to talk to Lena.

-

That night, the Dream Team make their first appearance and they watch some people sneak inside the alien bar.

They head inside, expecting trouble and sees its a refuge hideout.

"What's happening here?" Nia asks the residents.

"Al's letting us use the bar as an alien refuge." Someone explains as a little girl approaches them.

"I don't know how to make my bed. Can you help me, please?" She asks when Gwen's senses go off.

"We've got trouble." Gwen warns them when the Children of Liberty barge in.

"Alien Affairs. You're all in violation and under arrest." One says.

"What do you mean under arrest?" Al asks. "We haven't done anything wrong."

"Under martial law, aliens cannot gather after curfew. Get them to the van." Their leader says when Morg'Ann throws her shield and knocks him down and it returns to her.

"You wanna get to them?" Gwenyth asks.

"You're gonna have to go through the Dream Team first." Nia finishes.

"Have it your way." They say and start shooting.

Morg'Ann shields them to shots by holding it up in front of the others. While doing that, Gwen webs the guns out of their hands.

"Everyone, Run." Nia tells them and slams the ground sending a wave that sends them flying and the juice box starts playing _American Woman_.

"That's ironic." Gwenyth comments on the choice of song.

"What do you say, girls? Three each?" Nia asks.

"You think we're stuck in this bar with you boys?" Gwen asks. "No, you see, you're trapped in here with us."

"We have you nine to three." One of them say.

"I like those odds." Morg'Ann mocks.

Nia sends a dream rope that spilled a beer on them all and Gwen shoots them when a taser web and they all run.

"They didn't get us today, but they'll be back." Al tells them. "Nowhere is safe for us."

-

Nia went to Peter and Kara for advice about helping people with their hope since nobody is safe from Lockwood's men.

"I wish we could do your Aliens of National City story with every alien. Then the humans would know they don't need to e afraid." Nia says.

Peter and Kara look to each other and they seem to have the same idea.

"Maybe they just need to know two important aliens." Peter says.

"Nia! We have been so focused on everything that maybe we forgot the the most important part of being a hero is inspiring hope." Kara says.

"The world doesn't need Spider-Man or Supergirl. But maybe they need a hero who knows what it means to be American citizen and is both human and alien." Peter says.

"Who is that?" Nia asks.

"You. And possibly Morg'Ann. She's been wearing the stars and strips of the star spangled man with a plan." Kara says and gets a better idea. "We interview you and your Dream Team and introduce them to the world."

"Okay. Who told?" Nia asks, regarding the name.

"Oh, Morg'Ann was so excited she told me instantly." Peter explains. "I would've gone with the Super Squad."

-

The other girls were easily onboard as they get everything set up for the interview in the middle of CatCo.

"Ready for this?" Gwen asks.

"No, not really." Morg'Ann admits, a bit nervous.

"You'll do fine, sis." Peter promises her as they join Nia on the couch with Kara eating about her fifth donut. "What's up with you? You plan to starve Lockwood?"

"I'm stress eating." Kara defends while having half a donut in her mouth.

"There's stress eating and then there's that." Peter comments and Kara ignores him before cleaning herself up and walked up to sit across from them in a chair and they are ready to start.

"Good evening. This is Kara Danvers with CatCo Media and this is a worldwide exclusive. I'm here with the team of heroes who have been fighting in the shadows. The Dream Team; this is Dreamer, Miss America, and Spider-Ghost. My first question for all of you. Who are you?"

"I am Dreamer. And I am a descendant of a daughter of Naltor." Nia starts.

"I am Miss America. I am the daughter of the royal family of Ren." Morg'Ann says.

"I am Spider-Ghost. That's all I know about me." Gwen admits.

"When did you all come here?" Kara asks.

"I didn't. I was born here in America." Nia says. "I grew up in a small town where humans and aliens lived together in harmony. My mother was Naltorian, but my father was a human."

"I came here almost a year ago." Morg'Ann goes next. "I grew up on a small rock in the middle of space named Argo city. My father was Kryptonian, but my mother was from earth."

"I was born and raised on earth, and am completely human." Gwen finishes. "Well...slightly arachnid."

"So you are both human and alien, Miss America and Dreamer?" Kara asks them.

"Yes." They both say at once.

"My parents believed that humans and aliens could co-exist." Nia says.

"Where I'm from, humans and aliens do live in peace with one another." Morg'Ann says, even though technically it's only Mary, but she lives there peacefully.

"Growing up for me wasn't easy. I am also a trans woman." Nia tells them. "I'm different, Miss Danvers, but so are we, and so is everyone. And I don't know when that became a bad thing."

"When I first arrived on earth with my brother, who lived here his entire life, it was strange. Weird, but I saw everyone embraced differences. I was always told the greatest gift we could give anyone is our authentic selves and sharing it." Morg'Ann continues.

"Sharing our truth is what makes us stronger." Gwen says.

"So here we are. A team of humans and aliens." Nia finishes.

"And Miss America, if you don't mind, what do you say about carrying the name of Captain America, a hero of earth?" Kara asks Morg'Ann.

"I didn't really know what I was getting into coming to earth. But I had powers, and I wanted to give something back for this world that I would be calling home. The descendant of Steve Rodgers believed I had what it takes to carry on his legacy. He knew I was an alien, and thought that everything I believed in was what Steve Rodgers believed in." Morg'Ann answers.

"And what would you have to say about everything that's happening recently?" Kara asks them all.

"People are scared. It's okay to be scared." Nia says.

"But when those fears become irrational actions and choices, that's when it becomes a bad thing." Gwenyth continues.

"When you pick on someone different than you just because they're different, that's not rational. That's just bullying. And I don't like bullies...I don't care where they're from. I'm fighting for peace, truth, justice, and the American way with my friends. And I wouldn't change anything." Morg'Ann finishes and looks to her friends.

"We are proud of who we are. And we are stronger together." Nia agrees with her.

"Are any of you afraid of how the world will react to you now they know the truth?" Kara asks.

"Of course." "Definitely." "Terrified." They all say almost at once.

"But fear sucks. It sucks and I'm sick of feeling hopeless." Nia says. "We all are."

"The world is breaking apart, tormenting and attacking itself. It's in its darkest hour." Gwenyth adds. "But the night is darkest just before the dawn."

"And dawn doesn't come unless we want it to." Nia says. "But we don't have to wait for a new day. We are the new day."

Peter watches from the side and is smiling at how strong these girls are for doing this. He would never have been strong enough to admit who he is.

They shut down the interview and start to celebrate a job well done when the spiders senses go off and the Alien Affairs come in.

"Alien Affairs! On the ground!" They shout as they come in and Ben Lockwood leads them.

"Dreamer, Miss America, Spider-Ghost, you are all under arrest for using an Illegal seditious broadcast to incite violence." Lockwood tells them.

"You're the only one inciting violence." Peter tells him.

"We're unarmed." Kara tells him.

"This will be easy then." Lockwood says when the lights go off and everyone splits up.

Kara speeds through them, Peter quickly punches one of them, Gwen leaps to the ceiling and webs them from above.

Morg'Ann uses her shield and throws it before punching the nearest and dodges the bullets and catching her shield as it returns.

Dreamer gets on top of a table and uses her powers on them all.

Brainy energy comes in and is able to take a few down with Alex.

Peter grabs one of them and throws them into several others.

"You're here." Nia says seeing Brainy.

"As a group of wise women once said, fear sucks." Brainy says. "So let's kick fears ass." And they go back to fighting.

More men come in through the elevator, but are taken down quickly by Morg'Ann's shield.

"I think we've overstayed our welcome." Gwen tells the Dream Team and the three make their way out towards the balcony through James' office where they can escape.

"Dream Team!" Lockwood yells as he marches to the office where he's stoped by James who grabs his hand and breaks his gun and hand when the lights come back on.

"Get out of CatCo." James tells him and tosses his broken gun to the ground. "Now."

"Not...without...the aliens." Lockwood tells him.

"What Aliens?" James asks. "All I see are journalists excercising their right to freedom of speech and doing their duty to uphold freedom of press. So unless you gonna rewrite the Constitution, get out now!" He tells Lockwood.

"I don't know what happened or how you did this, but I'll find out." Lockwood promises and his team leaves with his team.

Outside, Gwen was hanging outside underneath the balcony with her other two members inhand. Literally.

"How do we get down now?" Nia asks.

-

They got the team out and to freedom where Lockwood can't find them.

Lena confessed to Kara and Peter that she was working with Lex to save him from cancer, because he was her brother and they could understand what it's like to want to save family.

Not only that, she has news on where they need to go.

Lena pieced together what Peter saw in his vision from the Red Daughter and Lex Luther was the one who has the missile base, not in Rubinu, but in Kaznia.

"Guess we're going to Kaznia." Kara says.


	77. Finding the truth

Lena offered to take the two of them there in her private jet which they accepted.

Okay, Peter accepted, not wanting to waste his suit's energy to get there while Kara was hesitant. She's still hesitant.

"I'm not anxious." Kara says as they make it to the jet. "I just thought it'd be faster if we just flew here."

"I designed this jet myself. There's no faster way to fly. Besides, you might need all your strength for when we find Lex." Lena tells her. "And if you want stealth, this has military grade cloaking."

"She's got a point, Skirt." Peter admits.

"Yeah, but you didn't need to come with us." Kara says.

"I need to look Lex in the eye when we catch him. I need him to know it was me." Lena tells her.

-

Later, they're in the air and Kara is enjoying the food after just being airsick because of the food...possibly.

"This plane cooks it's own food, cleans its own toilets, and flies itself." Lena says as she's reading the paper.

"There's no pilot?" Peter asks, now getting a bit more nervous. Flying always made him anxious, even with his suit but he always had his web shooters for whenever his repulsers would fail him. Inside a steel can? No.

"Well, humans make mistakes. My technology doesn't." Lena replies. "Speaking of mistakes, I should've told you about Lex from the beginning. Trust is still a learned skill for me. It doesn't come naturally."

"Well, no matter what, we are always on the same side." Kara promises when thunder surrounds the jet.

"Do t worry. It's just a lightning storm." Lena says when Peter takes a closer look.

"Lightning isn't usually purple." Peter replies when the plane is hit and Lena races to the pilot seat.

"Brace yourselves! We're gonna make an emergency landing." Lena warns them.

"Yeah, that's gonna be a big nope from me." Kara says and goes flying outside to help Lena.

They fly the plane and Lena gets the power back on easily and she needs to help Kara land it.

They take the plane in and lands.

The two run back and sees Peter passed out in his seat.

"Pete?" Kara asks and taps his shoulder.

"I hate flying." Peter says as he wakes up.

"That lightning wasn't natural." Lena states. "Someone brought us down on purpose."

"Let's hope we didn't ruin the element of surprise." Kara comments.

-

They head inside the secret missile base and find its abandoned.

They find one room filled with examination tables and chains.

"What was Lex doing? Experimenting?" Kara asks.

"On aliens." Lena guesses. "Trying to siphon and harness their powers."

Peter used his suit and scanned the room to find anything as the girls looked into Eve's files.

"I've got nothing." Peter says after scanning everything in the room.

"Wait." Kara says as she finds something inside the files. "This is Kopy. He attacked the carnival last year."

"He could clone himself." Lena replies.

"Well...he could split himself like a cell and each copy got more power than the first." Peter corrected. "But the more he made, the dumber they got."

"Those are DEO power dampening cuffs." Lena finds.

"These are prisoners from the DEO desert facility." Peter notices as he scans all the files and looks over names and faces.

"What is he building?" Kara questions when they hear a bang and look to the doors. "Is someone there?" She asks as Lena grabs a taser off the wall.

"Come out now, and we won't hurt you." Lena promises and nobody comes out, so Kara opened the door and they see Eve.

"Eve?" They all ask.

"You found me. I was so scared." Eve says with her squeaky voice and a smile.

"Where's Lex?" Kara asks her.

"I saw what he was doing to those poor aliens and I couldn't stand by him anymore." Eve obviously lies.

"Cut the crap, Eve Braun. You're a backstabbed and a liar." Lena informs her.

"You're right. I am lying." Eve replies. "But I really do love you guys. I just love Lex more."

"I'm gonna throw up." Peter promises.

"I'm always gonna be on his side." Eve continued.

Lena raises the taser to Eve's face but doesn't zap her yet. "You're going to jail. But whether it's an American prison or a Siberian hole in the ground is up to me right now. So, you're going to tell us what we want to know, now."

Eve agrees, terrified of her.

They place the handcuffs on her so she doesn't try anything and start asking questions.

"So let's start with the aliens. We know you've been trying to harness their powers. Why?" Kara asks.

"I don't...Kara! Hi." Eve greets and Peter gets confused and does a quick scan of her and sees nothing wrong.

"You were about to tell us about the aliens. What does Lex do to them?" Kara asks.

"Lex likes to keep his plans compartmentalized." Eve answers.

"Even from the love of his life?" Kara asks.

"You think I'm the love of his life?" Eve asks.

"He trusted you for a reason. You were helping him experiment on DEO prisoners. How did he get access to them?" Kara asks her.

"Someone inside helped him." Eve answers.

"This was an authorized prison transfer?" Peter asks and goes through the DEO database to see if there's anything to say who.

"Someone in the government. Someone high up." Eve answers and looks to the ground where they see claw marks.

Peter found its Sara Walker who authorized the transfers, the chief of staff, as they follow the claw marks to a secret lab.

"Harun-El." Lena says.

Peter finds a case and opens it and sees its kryptonite before shutting it before it could harm Kara.

"This is all equipment to hurt Kryptonians." Kara says and they see a plan on a board.

"Lex is helping the Kaznians to invade America." Lena says.

"That's the plan." Eve replies.

"But a Kaznian invasion on American soil would be like a child throwing rocks at a tank." Lena comments.

"Lex has a tank." Eve says and starts constantly repeating _tank_.

Peter looks at the board and sees a symbol he saw when he touched the Red Daughter.

He pushes it and it activates the monitors and reveals footage of her training and biology.

"It's her." Kara says.

"Lexie calls her _Ryzhaya Dch._" Eve tells them.

"Red Daughter." They all say, seeing Peter was right. He did see her memories.

"All of this biometrics have been affected by Harun-El. It did duplicate Sam and Reign." Lena says.

"So that night we stopped Reign, that is what created Spider-Ghost and her." Kara whispers.

"Kaznians must've brought Lex in. Helping control her. You were right." Lena tells Peter. "It's a nature verses nurture. She's been tested, trained, and indoctrinated by Lex in a prison in one of the most oppressive regimes in the world."

"She has to have good in her." Kara says.

"There was good in Sam. And Reign was a monster." Lena reminds her.

"Lex created her to be the thing he feared." Peter comments. "A Kryptonian killer made as a weapon. And he has her pointed to the United States."

They then look to Eve for answers.

"Eve, where is she?" Lena asks when another Eve walks in and Peter gets ready to blast her.

"With Lex, obviously." Eve 2 says.

"He's using Kopy." Peter says and tries blasting her when the base begins to shake and Eve starts to make her way out.

They hear self destruct is what she caused and they start getting out.

While searching for a way out, Kara found Red Daughter's bedroom and learned that Lex knows everything about them.

She sees he's been watching them for a while now. He knows about Peter being Spider-Man, her as Supergirl, and he was even there watching them at their dates and was able to hide from Peter's senses.

Seeing they're running out if time, Kara and Peter fly Lena out and they make it to the jet before the place goes up in flames.

They found Eve was on the jet as they were escaping and knocked her out, only to learn she was another fake.

-

In National City, Lockwood has discovered the serum that gave James powers even when Brainy tried to stop him and is going after an alien group that is holding the woman who killed his wife.

Brainy knows he can't stand by and decides to call the only people he knows he can trust.

Lockwood assembles a team and goes after the new aliens refuge location.

He found the alien and decided to take everyone.

"Secretary Lockwood." Someone calls and they all look to see the Dream Team followed by James.

"Miss us?" Gwen asks.

"The heroes and the blood traitors. I was hoping you would come by." Lockwood says. "Arrest them."

"No!" Brainy yells as he removes his DEO helmet and approaches the heroes. "Each one of us swore an oath to defend this country and its constitution. The Secretary is asking you to compromise that oath. I urge you. Follow your hearts. Not your orders."

The agents agree with him and stand down easily.

Lockwood on the other hand takes the serum and starts to get powers.

"That doesn't look good." Morg'Ann says.

Nia sends a Dream wave of energy, knocking everyone back and shattering windows from cars but Lockwood stands tall.

Morg'Ann throws her shield and that doesn't seem to work.

Gwen tries using her taser webs, Lockwood grabbed the web and yanked her at him and punches her.

James runs over to the nearest truck and threw it at him.

Lockwood pushes the car out of the way and throws it at them and they all get hit.

Lockwood goes up and starts crushing James.

"Earth first." Lockwood says when suddenly J'onn comes flying in.

"Stand down or suffer." J'onn warns Lockwood. "You think you have the weight of the world's pain on your shoulders. But you don't. You created this pain, this fear."

"You know nothing about me, Alien." Lockwood states.

"I am the Martian Manhunter. I know you and you should know this...the last man who stood against me met a downfall all of his own making." J'onn tells him.

"There will be no downfall. I am the law." Lockwood says, approaching him.

"For now. But regimes change." J'onn replies and Lockwood goes to punch him but J'onn moves out of the way.

"The tanker." Morg'Ann points out from down the street and J'onn tosses Lockwood into it, causing it to explode.

"Let's get these aliens somewherw safe." J'onn tells everyone and the DEO agents release them all.

By the time they escaped, Lockwood escaped the burning tanker to see they've all gotten away.

-

Kara went to the White House with her findings to tell the president what she discovered.

But that's when she learned the President is working with Lex Luther as well.

Kara was kidnapped by the end.


	78. American hero

Kara was able to escape from her captors with ease and was on her way out when she came face to face with Red Daughter...and she had kryptonite.

"I'm supposed to kill you, you know." Red tells Kara while holding a gun.

"I see that." Kara says as her hands are tied with kryptonite in her hands and she can't let it go since it's tied with chains. "Kryptonite makes me soft. I bleed, you shoot me. I went to Kaznia. Saw those pictures you have of me, my sister, and my boyfriend."

"Know thy enemy." Red says.

"Please don't do this." Kara begs of her. "We are the same. We have the same genes, the same-"

Red groans in annoyance. "I see we've come to the part where the villain says _we are not so different, you and I._"

"I am not a villain." Kara tells her.

"The devil can cite scripture for his purpose." Red says.

"Lex Luther sent you here, right?" Kara asks. "So once you've done his bidding, what's he gonna do to you? You're a lose end. Everything he's told you, he's lying. He hurts people. For gods sake, just look him up."

"He did those things in service to the world." Red says and stands up. "You are so limited. Your life could mean so much, and yet you fly around in a cheerleader skirt."

"Yeah, my boyfriend kinda agrees on that last point." Kara admits, since it's because of that skirt that Peter calls her Skirt.

"How did they do it? What did they say to make you believe?" Red asks Kara. "Look out the window and you will see fear, racism, strife. This country is a ragged heifer. I am here to cut its throat. But first...admit that you were wrong. Go on. That you defend the corrupt. The American Dream is snake oil." She says as she starts getting affected by the kryptonite as well. "Who sold it to you? Was it your Alex?"

"You know, for saying that you want to know your enemy, you don't know me at all. For instance, I am known for stalling." Kara says, now happy Peter hid a tracker on her person. Only for this case.

They hear a knock come from the door and are confused.

"Room service." They hear Peter's voice when he blasts the doors and leaps into the room, sending Red Daughter flying into the bedroom.

"Took you long enough." Kara tells her boyfriend.

"What, did I not fly halfway across the country fast enough for you?" Peter asks as he rips the kryptonite out of her hands and carries her out the window before taking off, leaving Red Daughter.

-

"I almost had him!" Kara complains now that all of her evidence is gone thanks to the president now they're at J'onn's private eye place. "And now I've got nothing. Lockwood walked, and people think Supergirl's an assassin, and the President is working with a man who's almost blown up the world more than once."

"Five times to be exact." Peter tries joking and sees that didn't help. "Sorry. I've been hanging with my doppelgänger too much. Look, don't do this to yourself."

"I've been telling myself...the pen's mightier. Do what ms. Grant would do. And it all fell apart." Kara tells him.

"Listen, we will solve this." Peter promises and takes her hands. "Together."

"Lex knows who we are. He's been following us. He wants us dead. Which means everyone we know is in danger." Kara informs him.

"They will be safe." Peter promises, moving some loose hair of hers behind her ear. "Everyone we know can take care of themselves. Besides, what's Lex gonna do? Kill the director of the DEO on the downlow? Kill James after already failing to kill James?"

Kara understands and sees he does have some valid points.

-

Lena went to confront Lockwood where she learns that he knew nothing about Lex and informed him now he doomed the world.

J'onn, Brainy, and the Dream Team are working on locating where all the aliens are being taken to and found a shell company of Lex's.

AmerTeck.

They tried to sneak in, but that ended with Dreamer and Brainy getting captured.

J'onn was able to sneak Morg'Ann and Gwenyth in where they found a portal and they watch the aliens being forced through it.

"Where does that lead?" Morg'Ann questions.

"Some place worse than here." Gwenyth guesses.

"You two see if you can find out where it leads, I will find Brainy and Dreamer." J'onn tells them and they begin to split up.

Unknown to them, Brainy just went through torture and has rebooted to be like his other Braniac family.

-

Kara and Peter went to the DEO to find a way to track Red Daughter which Alex was able to do using Kara's signature.

"Red Daughter's been busy." Kara comments looking at the locations her lookalike has been.

"Project Claymore. Remember that?" Alex asks.

"Yeah." The heroes reply.

"I went to D.C. and asked around. The blast that Claymore was powered by was an unknown energy source. Six engineers involved in R and D, and when I tried to find them, they were all killed in these locations." Alex explains.

"Luther wants the Claymore technology." Peter guesses.

"We need to find and stop him, but we need to find Red Daughter first." Kara says and they try to find a location they all intercept and get a place in National City. "Let's go." She tells Peter and they head out.

-

The two of them make it to the location and look around to find a apartment eerily similar to Kara's.

"Does this place look familiar?" Peter asks as the place looks exactly like her place.

"I've got a completely crazy stalker." Kara replies.

-

"They're draining alien power and converting it to kinetic energy for use in what looks like a version of the Claymore particle weapon." Brainy informs J'onn. "Yet there does not appear to be any extraction equipment on premises."

"We found a transmatter portal." J'onn says.

"They must be transporting them to a second location to drain their power." Brainy guesses. "We must find and disable it."

"But what about Dreamer? I have the girls trying to see if they can find anything to where it leads." J'onn says.

"Yes. She could be useful. I believe I know where they took her." Brainy says and J'onn's getting concerned.

"You feeling okay?" J'onn asks.

"I am not experiencing any pain." Brainy says as he walks off.

-

Kara and Peter look through Red Daughter's apartment for anything to lead them to Lex and all Kara found is a photo of a young boy in her diary when Alex joined them.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Kara asks.

"I told you, you're not doing this alone." Alex says and looks around. "Why does this look like your place?" She asks as she looks out the window. "I can see your loft from here."

Alex's phone just went off and she answers it.

"Mom, is everything okay?" Alex asks.

"_Oh, yes, just wanted to let you know that Kara just got here._" Eliza says and everyone looks to Kara. "_She wanted to call so you knew she was safe._"

Kara speeds off quickly and Peter leaps out the window to fly after her.

-

Kara made it there and sees Red Daughter's holding her mother hostage.

"Dot hurt her. Please." Kara pleads.

"I've been here for hours. You have all these...things. You think they will make you whole? I had none if it." Red Daughter tells her.

"You can still have it." Kara tells her.

"I don't want it." Red replies.

"Then why do you have an apartment in the city? I know you have doubts about Lex." Kara says.

"His name is Alex!" Red says, tightening her grip on her mother's back.

"Okay, easy." Kara says raising her arms.

"You protect individuals. That is weakness. I serve the collective."

"What about Mikhail?" Kara asks, referring to the boy's photo she found. "I know he's important to you."

"Interesting that you should bring Mikhail up. Americans killed him." Red Daughter says when she gets blasted from the back and Kara sees Peter finally made it.

"This place is really hard to find." Peter comments when Red Daughter gets back up and a suit forms around her that looks like Lex's suit Peter fought the other day, except it's domplet dark blue.

"Oh boy." They both say, knowing this is gonna be rough.

They fight through the forest as they fly through the house.

Peter webs and pulls her at them and Kara punches Red Daughter.

"Hope, help, and compassion for all." Kara says. "That's what we stand for."

"Neither of you will be able to stand for long when I'm done with you." Red Daughter promises.

"You sound strange with an Russian accent." Peter tells Kara as this was the first time he's hearing her speak as they run at Red Daughter only for her to punch Peter sending him flying.

"How do you think this ends?" Kara asks. "We have the same powers."

"Not exactly. I am evolved." Red Daughter says and charges up a purple blast charged from Harun-El to hit Kara, but Peter pushes her out of the way at the last second and he gets hit by the blast.

The blast sent him flying through the forest and Kara flew up to see if he even survived that blast and sees his suit ruptured, his shield cracked and watches his hands and head glow purple like the blast.

Red Daughter flies down near the destruction and now Kara is fueled with anger.

"Submit." Red tells her.

Kara gets up and faces her. "Not while I'm still breathing." She states through her teeth with anger in every word.

The two then get back into fighting and Kara keeps her away from the unconscious Peter when she's punched by the blast Peter took and she absorbed most of it.

Red takes her down and gets ready to finish her off when Alex comes and tries to figh her off.

Peter feels something changing inside of him and hears Alex cry out to him and hears something happened to Kara.

Red sees her work is done and flies off.

Getting his strength back, Peter opens his eyes, but they're glowing light purple as lightning sparks off of him and he raises back up to see Alex clutching a dying Kara.

Looking around, Peter raises his hand and feels his energy flowing as the sunlight is getting drained from the surrounding plants and even himself to help recharge Kara, knowing she needs sunlight to heal.

"Alex...move." Peter asks do her and Alex just notices him and is shocked when she sees he's holding a miniature sun in his hands and his eyes are glowing purple.

Peter walks over to Kara and kneels down before placing the sun to her chest, allowing her to absorb the sunlight and her wounds begun to heal themselves and she wakes up to see Peter standing over her.

"I know this is gonna be a strange question, Peter...but are you glowing...purple?" Kara asks him.

"Protect those in need." Peter reminds her what he stands for and helps her get up and his body returns to normal. "Think I learned the full strength of Super-Spider." He remembers what Gwen named him when he goes Super like that.

But now he knows he doesn't have anything like Kara or Clark does. But glowing purple and able to heal people is pretty cool, and that's only the low point of his powers. It seems the key to unlock his powers permanently was Harun-El all along. And when Red Daughter hit him with the Harun-El blast, his body absorbed it.

-

The team learned the Claymore project was made and that's what Lex has been using to power his own suit. That's why he's kidnapping the aliens. Why he needed Lockwood.

They turned on the tv later saw that the President is cheering Lex as he shows the footage of the fight and the Red Daughter dead in Lex's arms and the Kaznia's already thwarted by Lex himself.


	79. Stronger together

It would seem while they were busy fighting the Red Daughter and coming back to life, that's when Lex fought off Kaznia and then finished off Red Daughter.

And then he took credit for it all, making him a hero in the eyes of everyone.

"I really hate him." Peter states. "Him and Lockwood are on my literal hit list."

"You have a hit list?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, it's not very long. Just those two." Peter admits and remembers he said the exact same thing years ago for an enemies list. "And possibly Jameson."

"Lex doesn't know that we're still alive. We can use that to our advantage." Kara tells Peter.

"Lex and the president have succeeded in convincing the people all aliens are dangerous. Supergirl is the enemy." Eliza reminds.

"And Lex is the hero." Alex says.

"Well, I guess it's our job to show them who Lex really is." Kara says. "Show them the truth."

"I just fear that the people won't listen." Eliza replies.

"I will not let fear win." Kara promises.

"I'm starting to get the hang of this." Peter says and they face him to see he has purple lightning flowing around his hands. "I feel like _Thor Ragnarok_. I can heal, float, shoot blasts of lightning, read minds, and use tech as a power. Thank you, Lex Luther...I will deny ever uttering those words." He tells them as the lightning vanishes.

-

J'onn and Nia are dragged through the portal to a new place and see its Shelly Island, meaning they don't have their powers but they do have their friends.

-

The two met up with Lena, the remaining heroes of Dream Team and Brainy at L-Corp where they're happy they're safe.

"Kara, Peter, how are you?" Lena asks, happy to see they're okay.

"Alive. And ready to fight." Peter tells her.

"Brainy, the president had the Secret Service wipe all of CatCo's servers, and I lost all of our evidence. Can you recover it?" Kara asks and Brainy does it easily and they have everything they discovered back.

"This proves Lex was involved with Kaznia and used Red Daughter to attack the White House." Kara says.

"It also proves that the government gave Lex alien prisoners from the facility." Lena adds.

"Not just the aliens from the DEO facility." Brainy interrupts. "J'onn J'onzz, Dreamer, Miss America, Spider-Ghost, and I have discovered that Lex has been transferring aliens rounded up by Ben Lockwood and bringing them to a private facility, where he's siphoning their powers."

"Where is this facility?" Peter asks.

"Unknown." Brainy says.

"Is that where Dreamer and J'onn are?" Alex asks.

"They were taken." Morg'Ann tells them.

"What?" They all ask.

Someone comes in with a invite for Lena and it's from Lex, an invitation to the White House.

Lena decides to go and hopes they can work on something while they're gone.

Except all she learned is Lex's first target with his new Death Star weapon is going to be Argo with Superman on board.

-

Back at Shelly Island, J'onn and Al started an argument as a distraction and when the guards interfered, they fought back as dreamer and J'onn escaped to the control system and shits down the power dampening and starts using her powers.

Back at L-Corp, Peter is reading Kara's article as she wants his insight.

"You're a slow reader." Kara tells him, since he's been reading the article for a while now.

"Well, I'm just...amazed." Peter admitted while finishing it up. "Trust me, people will be talking about this as of it was Woodward and Bernstein."

"I just want them to listen, I don't care about talking." Kara says as Brainy is finished up with the extraction device for the Harun-El so they can use it and de-power Ben Lockwood now.

Peter turns around and shrieks when Dreamer just suddenly appears in the middle of the room.

"Will people please stop appearing from thin air?!" Peter begs, getting sick of it. First it was Kara as his hologram father, the Monitor, now Dreamer.

"Peter, what are you talking about?" Gwenyth asks, seeing nobody.

"_Guys, Lex's Alien power facility is at Shelly Island._" Nia tells them.

"If my calculations are correct, Dreamer has just astral projected into this office and only Spider-Man can see her due to his true potential of his powers being unlocked." Brainy explains.

"So only you can hear and see me?" Nia asks Peter. "I wonder how this looks to everyone else."

"Go back to the Shelly Island part." Peter tells her.

Nia suddenly gasps and vanishes.

"They're at Shelly Island, and in trouble." Peter tells the others.

"I'll get James." Brainy offers and leaves and everyone goes to get their suits on.

-

Kara releases her article, and now the world knows the truth about everything and everyone who is with Lex as they make it to Shelly Island and see the power dampeners are shut down.

Brainy goes inside one of them and hacks inside it.

"It appears Dreamer and J'onn are in the middle of a riot." Brainy sees. "What's worse, the alien power being collected in this factory, Lex has it set up to be discharged into a Claymore satellite. A new, bigger, better satellite."

"What is he targeting?" James asks.

"Deep space. Argo city." Brainy says.

"He's going to wipe out our families." Kara says for her, Peter and Morg'Ann.

"I may be able to hack into the power core to stop it." Brainy promises and goes to do that.

"Supergirl!" Ben Lockwood yells and they all get annoyed and turn to face him and a group of Children of Liberty.

"I'm getting sick of this guy." Gwenyth complains.

"Me and my supercharged friends came here to deal with Luther and the dangerous aliens that he brought here. But I'm so glad you all came here too." Lockwood says as they all charge at them.

Peter sees this as the perfect time to get what he's wanted to do and runs up to him, charges his Fist with his newfound powers, leaps into the air and punches Lockwood sending him flying.

"I've been waiting to do that for months!" Peter states, happy as can be.

Morg'Ann throws her shield and lets it bounce off one of them and then kicks the same one, using her shield.

James punches them, using his new strength to take them down.

Gwenyth spins and wraps her legs around one of the Children, bringing him down.

Inside the facility, J'onn and Dreamer are using their powers to overload the core since Brainy can't hack into it to stop it.

Outside, Peter dodges a punch from Lockwood with ease and throws him before punching him in the face. Knocking him out.

Explosions go off and they see Lex is here.

"Go. We got this." Kara promises him and Peter goes to finally kick his backside one last time.

They fly through the air and Peter quickly aims at Lex's repulsers (Lex's suit is similar to his). And then blasts him out of the sky into Shelly Island.

"How are you alive?! How did you do it?" Lex questions him.

"You claim to be a pretty smart guy...you figure it out." Peter says as he starts glowing purple again.

"You're like a cockroach." Lex mocks. "No matter how many times I stomp you out, you miraculously resurface with your shiny armor and perfect hair."

"Weird detail." Peter comments on the last bit about his hair. "And haven't you learned? Light always stuffs out the dark."

Lex laughs at that comment. "What happened to you? Years ago, you would mock me for making speeches like that, claimed I loved the sound of my own voice. And now? You're making quips, speeches, you're not the man you once were."

"No, I'm not." Peter agreed with that. "I grew. Became better than I once was."

"Well, luckily, I came prepared." Lex says as he charges his gauntlets more and goes to blast Peter.

"So did I." Peter says as a purple force field surrounds him, blocking the beam. "You can thank yourself for this."

Lex goes to blast him, but all that did was hit the force field and Peter sends a brain EMP shockwave, sending Lex flying across the building.

"I'm loving this." Peter laughs.

J'onn and Dreamer are still working on telepathically destroying the core, and whatever they're doing snapped Brainy back to his normal self as they start destroying the core and he confesses his feelings to Nia.

Kara punches Lockwood who recent got back up.

Peter dodges another blast from Lex and sends a ball of purple lightning at him in return, sending him across the building.

Alex picks up the cure and tries to help James with Lockwood.

Peter webs Lex and yanks him towards himself while charging another punch, punching Lex also damaging his suit.

James and Lockwood continue fighting and the two needed up extracting the powers out of both of them.

Peter gets blasted and thrown against the wall by Lex's most powerful blast.

"That's better." Lex comments as Peter tries to crawl back up. "Smile, and take it like a Spider-Man." He sends a Kryptonite blast at him, but Peter is thrown out of the way and crashed through the wall.

Peter gets up and sees it was Red Daughter who saved him.

"Red Daughter?" Peter asks as he runs over to her. "Why...why'd you do that?" He asked while retracting his mask.

"Your Kara Danvers was right." Red Daughter says and Peter can see the kryptonite is something he apparently can't heal as he tried to save her. "You care for Kara Danvers. Protect your people as I protected mine." She asks of him as she vanishes and Peter starts absorbing her Harun-El energy, unwillingly.

Lex comes through and now Peter can sense every second, every step he takes. He quickly spins to face Lex and sends a repulsers blast, and his own blast of energy his way.

The blast sends Lex flying backwards and he tries getting away in his damaged suit.

Peter quickly flies after him on his own without his suit and catches him while he's falling from his damaged suit.

"It's over, Luther. You're finished. Let me save you." Peter tells him.

"I'd rather die." Lex states and drops to the ground, going out in an explosion.

Peter flies down and scans the surroundings and wonders if he is dead and gets a confirmation.

Lex Luther is dead.

-

President Baker is removed from office, the Alien Amnesty Act was put back, and Lockwood is arrested for good now and James got his eye injured during the fight and is now wearing an eyepatch in its place.

During the fighting, Kara's suit was damaged so she's getting some upgrades to it now.

"I don't know why, but I find you intimidating with the eyepatch." Peter tells James, commenting on the eyepatch, unsure why he thinks that.

"I'm just happy you're okay." Kara tells James. "Both of you." She looks to Peter.

"I'm just happy that everything can get back to normal." James comments.

"I hear you, buddy." Peter agreed and turned to Kara. "Ready for our lunch date?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Kara says and they leave.

Peter has a special reason this time to take her out, somewhere he can talk to her alone.

He's going to tell Kara Danvers the truth, he loves her, he's dying, everything.

Unknown to him, Kara has some world changing news of her own to tell him.

-

Earth-1

Down in the sewers, Sarge has finally found the doorway to find the Monitor.

"For so many years, I've traveled across the worlds, across the multiverse to do one thing. To kill you, and now here I stand...ready to end it." Sarge tells the doorway.

"_Submit and begin your life anew._" A voice says.

"Show me." Sarge tells him.

"_The knowledge is within you._"

Sarge sees numerals appear on the doorway and he begins to activate the doorway.

It opens and he's consumed by a blinding light.


	80. It begins

The couple were walking around the city and Peter is getting the strength to finally say what he needs to say.

"I'm gonna miss the skirt." Peter starts off, referring to the new suit Kara's got made.

"Well, maybe you'll stop calling me Skirt now." Kara jokes.

"Never gonna happen." Peter jokes and starts to get serious. "Kara...the closeness I've had with you the past year has been feeling like the most natural thing in the world, and like an awakening. And I want to tell you that you've made me feel like I haven't felt in a long time. I think it's time I finally tell you something I should've told you for a long time." Peter says.

"And what's that?" Kara asks.

"I love you, Kara Danvers, more than anyone in my life. I was afraid to tell you, because every time I get close to someone, it gets worse or ends. And I don't want to end what we have..." Peter was saying when Kara interrupts by kissing him passionately.

"Fear not." Brainy says as he and Nia pass while they're on a date. "We see nothing."

Nia waves at them while they pass the two.

Kara finishes the kiss and looks deep into Peter's eyes. "I love you too, Peter Parker."

Peter smiles and pulls her into a kiss...and now Peter has to break the bad news.

"There's something else." Peter breaks and Kara interupts.

"I need to tell you something." Kara tells him at the same time.

"You go first." Peter tells her.

"I...I was a bit nervous to how to say this, but your words actually helped." Kara admits and twists her hair in her hand. "Peter, I'm pregnant."

Peter freezes up with that and snaps out of it quickly. "Could you repeat that?" He asks of her. "I...I need to make sure I heard you correctly."

"I'm...pregnant." Kara says slowly to help him comprehend what she said.

Peter smiles and jumps for joy and spins Kara around in her arms as she laughs at that.

"Oh, my god. This is amazing!" Peter says, over the moon right now.

Kara and Peter go in for another kiss, but were interfered as Peter feels something is wrong and looks up to the sky as it begins to darken and redden.

"What's happening?" Kara asks.

-

_Coming soon_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CRISIS ON INFINITE WHAT IF'S

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	81. Warning

This is What If Universe with an important message for readers.

I regret to report that all the Spiderverse stories are on hold, and with the shadow of a new story rising to take their place.

The Crisis Of Infinite What If's the final chapter of the Spiderverse has come.

Worlds will live.

Worlds will burn.

But one things for sure.

Their universes will never be the same.


	82. Read Crisis

.

.

.

.

.

This is a warning to all readers who don't know about it.

The Crisis is its own separate story, so the next update will have spoilers for what happened _after_ Crisis.

So if you wanna keep up, search for CRISIS ON INFINITE WHAT IF'S - the final chapter of the Spiderverse.

The next chapter of the actual story will be posted soon.

.

.

.

.

.


	83. Toyman strikes again

Empty hanger

The teams all came together one final time as they look at the manikin holding the Green Arrow suit as they're having their own funeral for their friend.

"Thank you for saving us, Oliver." Kara thanks the man who rebirthed the universe, brought them back, and revived the love of her life. "The world has hope again. I have hope again. I'll never forget you."

"Thanks for believing in me." Barry says. "You have way of bringing out the best of all of us. Imma miss you, man."

Peter-CC then took a few steps forward towards the manakin. "I'm gonna be honest here, man. If any of us were going to die, I assumed I was going to be the first. Which I technically was, but you brought me back." He tries joking, knowing that's the way he deals with grief. "If you told me when I started this mission, I would be friends with someone who had opposite ideals than me, I'd called you crazy. Now I'm happy to say you are...and always shall be my friend. I hope you can finally Rest In Peace. You deserve it. Thank you, Oliver." He thanks his friend for this second chance at life.

Kara and Peter-NC use lasers and light a fire in a arrowhead shaped fire place as a League of Assassins funeral.

"I never knew Oliver, but he seemed to be a good dude." Jefferson says to Barry and then looks around. "Why'd you choose a condemned building?"

"What? No, this is not a condemned building." Barry tells them. "This is an old Star labs research facility that nobody uses. What's even better no one knows it exists."

"Really?" Peter-NC asks. "I can see this place from any satellite."

"I figured we could use this place to gather if anything ever happens again." Barry goes on.

"That's a great idea, Barry." Clark agrees.

"Meh, maybe I can get Fox to pull up some ideas we could do with it." Peter-CC offers and comes up with a few ideas. "Like maybe a few monitor's, a few spare suits, maybe a few vehicles."

"It's a better option than all of you dropping by the DEO." J'onn comments.

"Why do we even need it?" Jefferson wonders. "I mean, how often is the world coming to an end?" He asks and chuckled before seeing all of their faces. "Oh, it's like that?"

"I've been doing this since I was fifteen, you get used to it." Peter-CC promises.

"And I haven't showed you guys the best part yet." Barry says as he walks over to a cloth and removes it to shoe a table with chairs and all of them have the symbols for all the heroes.

"Should've lead with that, man." Peter-NC comments and looks over the dozens of alternative spider symbols on the chairs. One is all white and technical for Peter-CC, one is red and golden for him, an all white with an pink outline for Spider-Ghost, and an all red one for Miles.

Peter-CC looks at them and sees one with a snowflake on it, most likely for Crystal. One with a photo of steel for Metalla. One with Morg'Ann's shield on it.

"Saving the world got a whole lot cooler." Peter-CC comments and everyone takes a seat.

They all just take everything in when they hear something above them crash and something that sounds like cackling or something.

"Sounds like we need to call pest control." Sara says.

"What the hell is that?" Peter-NC asks.

-

National City

"_We live in a world on the cutting edge. And as mankind advances, so too does the danger it faces. For years, we protected America in secret. But now we want you to know you're in good hands._"

_DEO Agent's come down followed by Iron-Spider flying in with Supergirl and Spider-Ghost swinging in and Miss America leaping in and landing with her shield._

_"Hope, help and compassion for all." Kara tells the camera._

_"That's our motto here at the DEO." Alex says._

_"Call us for all your extranormal needs." Peter finishes as all the heroes stand together._

-

"Gag me with a spoon." Kara begs to Peter as they're eating breakfast after returning their city and watching the trailer on a passing post. "I don't care what world we're on, I can't ever see a version of myself agreeing to do that commercial."

"Well, yesterday, I'd say you were more than happy to do it. Along with me, Morg'Ann, and Gwenyth. But there is a bit of irony here." Peter informs her.

"What's that?" Kara asks.

"Turns out Madame Web knew exactly what Lex was gonna do, so she warned the Monitor, and he made it If Lex did make that deal, his timeline, his identity would be destroyed and reformed. Lex Luther...is a good guy. Never been a bad guy." Peter informs her, meaning they never have to worry about Lex again. "He _is_ a hero. And in trying to pretend to be a hero to save the multiverse, he looses everything that made him Superman's biggest enemy. He's now best friends with the Man of Steel."

"Irony." Kara mocks Lex. "What about everyone else?"

"J'onn gave everyone back their memories, but left Lex out. Lena is happy about the changes and is happy to have a good brother again." Peter informs her. "And also Ned, he wasn't reminded he was a psychopath Hobgoblin. Can't believe there's a timeline where my best friend is dead. Now in this reality, he's alive, married to Betty Brant, and lives in Coast City."

"This is gonna take some getting used to." Kara mumbles as they make it to a Toy Convention that she is covering for CatCo.

It is also the first showing of the Lex Luther action figures. With Lex Luther for an exclusive interview.

"Kara Danvers?" Lex asks as they find him with the Lex toys. "How did I get so lucky that CatCo would send their Pulitzer winner to cover the unveiling of my little trinket? And who is this?"

"Peter Parker, sir." Peter introduces, since even he doesn't know their secret identities anymore, and it's kinda pleasing. "I'm here with Skirt."

"Skirt?" Lex asks.

"Inside joke. I wore a skirt when we first met, and it seems to have stick with him." Kara explains to him.

"Ah." Lex understands and they start following him through the convention. "It's a shame the heroes couldn't make it. I hear they're unveiling a new Miss America figures along with Spider-Ghost, and Dreamer. They're even selling them as a team bundle the...what do they call themselves?"

"Dream Team." Kara and Peter tell him.

"Ah! Yes! The Dream Team." Lex remembers, and the two can't believe they're having a real calm conversation with Lex Luther without any threats. "I bet your editor would have loved a twofer. I mean, how would they feel about all these action figures? All the heroes of earth, fighting to save the world."

"You know what? I'm more interested in how you feel, sir." Kara says.

"In a word, valiant." Lex says and looks at his watch. "This has been a delight. I have a very busy day. Why don't you take one of these, on the house?" He asks and hands the Lex Luther action figure to Peter and leaves them.

"Take away the evilness, he's actually a decent human being." Kara comments.

"I can't believe I actually like Lex Luther. Of course, last week that wouldn't be anything abnormal." Peter says as he's actually liking Lex Luther.

"_Kara Danvers, Peter Parker, There's an armed sniper at the toy convention_." Brainy warns them in their comm links.

"We're on it." They both say and walk behind some stands and then change into their outfits.

The DEO starts evacuating and they see something. A bunch of monkey toys.

"Does this feel familiar?" Peter asks.

"Like Toyman." Kara agrees when the monkeys begin screeching rapidly.

"They're bombs." They say when Morg'Ann leaps down and covers the monkeys with her shield as it takes the explosion.

"He's got a gun!" They jar someone shout and look to see...

"Is that...?"

"Winn?" They both ask when the Winn shoots and aims at the man on stage but the bullet gets stopped by the Legionnaire ship that flies in and lands.

They look and watch Winn step out wearing a all blue outfit and a mask similar to Morg'Ann's.

"Winn?" They all ask again.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asks.

"Saving Chester Dunholtz and my future." Winn says. "Have you seen Toyman?"

They look confused who he's talking about.

"The shooter wearing my face!" Winn expains and they look to see he's getting away.

"I've got him." Kara says and speeds to catch him only for it to be a trick.

Winn waits for everyone to leave and begins searching for Toyman using his futuristic watch and finds nothing.

"Brainy, I need you to lock on to every traffic camera in National City, and please, please find this guy." Winn asks Brainy.

"Wait, wait. Breath for a minute, Okay? We're gonna find the other you, and we will stop him before he hurts someone." Alex tells him.

"We always do." Kara replies.

"I came back to this moment to catch him." Winn explains. "By now he could've hurt someone, and if he hurts someone, I don't think you understand. My life is over. Everything! I will lose everything. My wife, my daughter."

"Wait. You have a wife and daughter?" Peter asks.

Winn realizes they don't know and pulls up a hologram photo of a woman and a little girl. "That's my wife, Alia. Mary is gonna be two in April."

"They're beautiful." Kara says and she and Alex hug Winn. "It's so good to see you."

"I mean, I might've missed you a little." Peter says with a shrug.

"Yeah, well, I missed you all a lot." Winn says. "It was really hard leaving you guys."

"So, what happened?" Alex asks.

"Well, I had just put Mary to bed. And then somebody's knocking on the front door, and I'm thinking please don't wake the baby up, and the Alia is arguing, suddenly with whoever it is, defending me. I run down to see what's happening and see it's the time cops. Accusing me of killing Chester Dunholtz on this date, at this time."

"But you didn't do it." Kara says.

"I told them that. But they had my DNA to prove it, so I'm thinking this is some type of doppelgänger person with my father's sick, twisted brain. And now if he kills someone, I will never see me again, they'll put me in jail and I'll never see Alia again. Or my daughter." Winn explains to them.

"Okay. There must be something, right?" Alex asks.

"Well, first, shouldn't we bring Winn up on everything?" Peter wonders.

"Bring me up to speed on what?" Winn asks.

-

They all go to J'onn's place while Brainy tries tracking him from the DEO.

"Oh, this place is nice! Very Sam Spade." Winn comments and looks at the books on the table. "Never realized J'onn was such an avid reader."

"Where is he?" Kara asks.

"I'm up here." They hear his voice and watch as a section of the wall comes off at the top of the stairs and a elevator is revealed.

"Is that a secret elevator?" Kara questions as they all step inside and head up.

They're lead up to a whole new section that looks like a bunker.

"What is this place?" Peter wonders.

"In a minute." J'onn says as he walks up to Winn and hugs him. "I'm so sorry. But we will find the other you and stop him."

"You always give the best hugs, papa bear." Winn comments.

"Okay, J'onn. What is this place?" Alex asks.

"Well in the wake of Crisis, Kara, Kal-El, Barry, Peter, Crystal, Kate, we established a headquarters from which to fight crime."

"Oh, in the future they call it a Hall of Justice." Winn says.

"I like that." Kara replies.

"And I thought that National City could use its own collective. A headquarters to keep this city safe. To work outside of corporate and government oversight." J'onn explains as they walk over to the monitors in the room. "Who's interests might not always side with justice."

"So it's like Star labs?" Peter asks.

"Or the Arrow bunker." Kara says.

"Place for my super friends to work, whenever they should need it." J'onn says.

"What do you call this?" Winn wonders.

"I was thinking the Tower." J'onn replies and they all like it.

"So what did I miss with this whole Crisis?" Winn asks.

J'onn offers to show him and he takes a seat. "But I must warn you. The truth of the old Earth could be quite upsetting."

"Not more upsetting than what I'm already dealing with, so..." Winn says. "How bad could it be?"

He's now throwing up in a bag after learning everything.

"So, wait, Peter does have a super...super power? And you died?!" Winn wraps his head around the most recent discovery with Peter. "And Gwen is alive and has your spider powers?! But she's not Gwen, and she calls herself Gwenyth and codename Spider-Ghost? And you." He looks to Kara. "You we're Russian?"

"Yes. Kasnian. But that wasn't really me." Kara says.

"And there are MORE Spider-Men in the universe? And one is a small sixteen year old who was killed by a Titan and stones?! The guy who killed Gwen was brought back?" Winn asks, referring to the Paragon of Humanity and Green Goblin. "And now Lex is a good guy thanks to a blind lady who can see the future?"

"Yeah." Peter says as that sums everything up and Winn vomits, trying to put it all together.

Later, Toyman sent out a message saying he is going to blow something up when he reaches one million followers he will start.

Winn even sees some worse news that if he wins, there is a bounty on him from the time cops. So if it happens, Winn won't make it.

"I'll go sweep the city." J'onn tells them. "See what I can find in the real world. If you need me, just call." He taps on a part of the wall that has symbols for all the heroes on it for a instant call.

"J'onn, that's genius." Alex says as he leaves out the window.

"I have arrived." Brainy says as he goes off the elevator. "This place is genius."

"Brainy, thank god." Alex says. "The Toyman is using some sort of IP address blocker from his world, and we just can't-"

"I know. I've been trying to track him from the DEO." Brainy says. "I haven't been able to, is too scrambled. But I am on the case." He peomises as he spins around the room to take in the place.

Later, the Dream Team came in and are just as amazed.

"This is...awesome." Gwenyth says looking around.

"Winn, you remember Morg'Ann, this is Nia and Gwenyth." Kara greets them.

"Wow...you look exactly like her." Winn tells Gwenyth.

"I'm told that a lot." Gwen replies.

"Whoa, Wait, Nia. As in Nia Nal?" Winn asks and chuckles. "This is incredible. I'm sorry. Your great, great, great, bunch of greats granddaughter, Nura Nal is like one of my best friends and the most kick-ass Legionnaire. Next to Miguel O'Hara."

"Who's that?" Morg'Ann asks.

"The future's Spider-Man." Winn says and covers his mouth after realizing what he said.

"This is crazy. Tell me everything. Does she look like me?" Nia asks.

"Guys? We have a criminal to catch, remember?" Peter asks.

"Once he hits a million followers, he's promised to strike." Brainy says as he joins them. "So we'll have to work fast."

"I'm on it." Nia promises and takes a seat on the couch. "So, are there any markers, any specifics I can keep an eye out for?"

"He wants attention." Alex says and she starts to dream.

She goes out for a minute and immediately wakes up in a gasp.

"What did you see?" Kara asks.

"I saw...toys, a tiger..wildcat. Steel. Conveyor belts." Nia says.

"That could mean some warehouse of sorts." Brainy guesses.

"He said he's doing everything for his father in the video." Winn remembers. "And if I was gonna go be inspired by my father, where would I work?"

-

They find a old toy warehouse where it seems Toyman has been working from.

"If Toyman was here. He's gone now." Brainy says.

"Guys, I might've found something." Gwenyth tells them and shows some high tech companies.

"My dad had boards like this for Dunholtz." Winn says.

"So on Toyman's Earth, the Rojases must've had something to do with the fall of Winslow Schott, Sr." Alex guesses.

They then watch as he finally reaches one million followers.

"Where is she now?" Morg'Ann asks.

"National City University." Kara says.

Peter picks up a napkin. "Home of the wildcats."

-

Peter and Kara were the first two to arrive.

Peter used his powers to shut down everything inside with a mind EMP.

Kara grabs Toyman and gets him away from Rojas.

Toyman grabs his remote and reveals three robot tigers protected from his EMP.

"Where are the others?" Peter asks.

As if on que, the others come in and Morg'Ann throws her shield at the tiger to get its attention. Winn goes after Toyman, Gwenyth gets toy tiger #2, dreamer and Brainy have toy #3.

Peter shoots it with a taser web and Gwenyth does the same thing with her's and they short circuit the tiger.

With Winn, he finds his doppelgänger.

"This is my earth, this is my life, and you are really messing it up." Winn states when Toyman shows a detonator. "Give me the trigger."

"That would be no fun." Toyman says.

"Is the bomb in the van?" Winn asks as they circle each other. "Listen to me, I know what it feels like to wanna protect your family. Believe me, I do. But you have also got to create your own legacy."

"This is my legacy. You've seen the people. They adore me." Toyman replies.

"Dude, this isn't love. You're just a cheap thrill for them. Just give me the trigger." Winn pleads.

"Can't. It's a dead man's switch for a dead man, like me." Toyman informs him.

"Just stop that. You can still change. Right? You are not Toyman."

"You say that name Toyman with such disdain, but you, you do not understand." Toyman says and the bomb starts beeping. "Toyman is eternal." He says and drops the detonator.

Upstairs, all the heroes evacuate everyone and themselves as the explosion desortys the stage, but nobody was hurt.

"I ran diagnostics. We lost zero civilian lives to any of Toyman's attacks." Brainy confirms.

"That's good news." Morg'Ann says. "Right?"

Winn opens his wanted poster and it shifts to the photo from earlier.

"It's gone." Winn confirms. "Everything is back to normal."

-

They return to the Tower where they now need to say goodbye to Winn once again.

"Being here with you guys, it's helped me a lot more than the future ever could've. Just...it's just helped me get over my dad and his crimes, my past, all of it." Winn says and they all give a goodbye hug.

"It's been good seeing you, man." Peter admits to him.

"You and Kara will have an amazing future." Winn informs Peter and separates. "Well, that's my ride." He says as the ship comes up for him.

Winn places his goggles back on and enters his ship before taking off back to the future.

"_To__ anyone who can hear me. This is Ava Ayala. I need your help. If you can hear me, my brother Peter Parker, Spider-Man is in danger. Criminals from your realities have joined forces to create a Sinister Six. And my Peter can't take them by himself."_

"Can you guys hear that?" Peter asks, looking around.

"Hear what?" Gwenyth asks.

"It would appear to be an inner dimensional message." Brainy says, being the only other one to hear it.

_"He needs you. He helped you save the multiverse, now he needs you to return the favor. Please...find your fragment of the Siege Perilous, and help him._"

"Spider-Man of Earth-616 is in danger and needs assistance. It would seem only Spider-Man can help." Brainy says and looks to Peter.

Kara looks to him next. "Go. He saved you, you owe him."

Please quickly pecks her lips and turns to Brainy, "Brainy, track the signal." He says and the two run off.

-

The two run through the streets and Peter places his suit on while running towards the voice, ready to help his doppelgänger.


	84. Spider versus Sinister Six

Earth-616

MJ has no idea how she got here, but she knows that it was Mysterio that brought her wherever she is.

Then all she sees is she's surrounded by webbing. Dark webbing.

She also knows she's more than likely being used as leverage for Peter. So she just needs to wait, knowing she can't move much until she gets off this webbing. Even if she survived the webbing, she would have to deal with the criminals.

Everyone on the ground watches and sees as Peter comes racing through the streets and swings towards the structure and up it.

He launches up, landing in the webbing and finds Michelle.

"MJ." Peter sighs and realizes something. "You are MJ, right? Not an illusion?"

"You're an idiot." MJ replies.

"Okay, it's you." Peter sees. "Okay, let's get you out of here."

"Look out!" MJ warns and Peter sees Venom come clashing into him and gets him in the webbing.

The monster removes his mask and Peter has no idea who this guy is.

"Hey, Parker. You're not my Parker. But I'm gonna enjoy killing you, and again, and again. Until we are through with all of you Spider-Men across the multiverse." Eddie says.

"I won't let that happen." Peter states and Venom webs him to the black webbing and their shaking is causing the webbing to break under MJ.

"You don't know what you did to me...but I will take everything from you. We all will." Venom promises.

MJ looks through the webbing and finds a metal bar and quickly slams it into Venom.

Peter breaks out of the webbing and punches Venom before MJ slips through the webbing.

Peter leaps and webs her hands to grab on to another piece of the webbing so she doesn't die.

Venom tackles Peter and the two begin o fall from the structure and start fighting in mid air.

Mysterio comes flying out and grabs Venom and Peter tries to swing away, but he ends up rolling against the floor covered in sand.

MJ crawls her way back up from Peter's web to the safety of the tangled web and it continues to snap on her as she tries to get safe.

"Hold on!" Peter says when he senses something behind him and dodges a sphere at the last second.

"You missed!" Scorpion informs Kraven.

"I never miss." Kraven says.

Peter gets ready to attack them, when the floor begins to move and Peter begins to get pulled as the Sandman forms him to be a gigantic creature, absorbing all the sand.

Peter quickly dodges his punch and sees MJ still holding on. He quickly swings around Sandman, but he gets immediately stopped by a missile sent from Green Goblin. It shoots him backwards into a pedestal of the structure and Kraven takes his sphere back and goes to stab him.

Peter gets back up and dodges the sphere, takes it from the Hunter and smacks him across the face with it. He quickly gets back up in the air and just about to reach MJ when Mysterio comes in and blasts him into the structure.

Venom webs him and throws him towards the edge where Peter sees Sandman waiting and growing even larger.

Before he could do anything else, Scorpion sneaks up behind him and stabs him in the back with poison as Venom wrapped a web around his neck and drops him on the floor.

Sandman goes in and slams his gigantic fist into Peter.

"I told you, Parker. This is how your story ends." Goblin states.

Above, MJ sees him getting crusted and beaten.

"Come on, Peter. Please...get up."

-

On the Zephyr, They're watching the footage and are all getting nervous.

"Come on, Pete. Get up." Natasha pleads.

"Come on, kid." Coulson pleads.

-

"_It's haed to believe what's happening. The brutality of it._" The news says as the Barton family is watching, praying he's going to be okay. "_I...I don't know how he can take any more_."

"Come on. Get up, Pete." Clint pleads.

-

Peter tries his best to rip through the webbing, but the poison did something to him...Kraven must've known what to use to hurt him.

"Come...on...Peter...come on, Spider-Man..." Peter tries encouraging himself to stand, knowing he can't die here.

This isn't how his story ends.

This can't be.

After everything he's been through, this can't be how it ends.

He tries to stand up, only for his face to get crushed by Sandman's fist once again, making him start to feel his body get crusted.

Sandman goes in for the final strike when something pricks him on the neck.

Looking closer it looks like a...decimator missile?

The missile explodes, sending Sandman falling to the ground.

"What?!" Mysterio questions when a blast comes sending him and Venom flying.

A strong energy shock, drops Kraven and someone comes in swinging, kicking Goblin off his glider.

Peter starts breathing normally again when he looks and sees...its them.

All the Spider-People he helped when he first traveled the multiverse.

Petra Parker, Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker; Guardian of the Galaxy, the Peter Parker who helped the Flash, the Iron-Spider who works with Supergirl.

"You guys came?" Peter asks as Super-Peter holds his hand out and Peter stands back up with his help.

"You saved us, we save you." Gwen says.

"And it looks like we got here just in the nick of time." Petra says.

"A couple of minutes ago wouldn't have killed you, would it?" Peter asks.

"We got your sister's message like a minute ago, man." Spider-Flash says.

All of their senses go off as the Sinister Six start reforming and see the squad.

"Well, well, well." Goblin says. "If it isn't, Parker, Parker, Parker, Stacy, Parker, _and_ Parker-Coulson. All the spiders in a row."

"You boys and girls saved us the trouble of coming to you." Scorpion informs them.

"Now you shall all meet your demise." Kraven promises, swinging his sphere.

"Let me guess, you're the Sinister Six?" Guardian-Peter guesses.

"Yeah, well, we are the...Web Warriors." Peter-Flash states.

"Finish them!" Mysterio says.

"Brainy, can you read us?"Peter-Guardian asks.

-

Brainy just made it to the Zephyr where everyone knows him.

"Loud and clear, Spider-Man...Spider-Man's...Spider-people?" Brainy questions with all the different Spider's. "I estimate that the six of you will have a 39% chance of surviving this."

-

"Brainy, we need to talk about your sharing information." Super-Peter says.

"You truly believe that the six of you can beat all I'd us?!" Scorpion questions when he's shot in the back by a taser arrow and they see the Spider-Arrow is here.

"Make that seven!" Peter-Arrow says before joining the others. "Sorry I'm late."

"Well, look at this. Now it's seven little spiders sitting in a row." Goblin mocks. "Kill them!"

"Flyers, grab a hand." Peter-Guardian says and they grab the heroes who can't fly, spin them around and throw them at the villains.

Peter-Arrow and Peter-Guardian go taking on Sandman and starts burning him to turn him into glass.

Peter-Flash goes after Venom after dealing with him dozens of times.

Spider-Gwen goes to take on Kraven.

Super-Peter goes to fight Mysterio and learns quickly they're just drones and blasts them.

"Brainy, hack into these drones' signal, lock onto his real location." He asks Brainy whiile fighting off the illusions.

The original Peter and Petra go after the glider freak together.

Petra goes swinging after the Goblin when he leads her into a trap as Sandman reaches out for her.

Spider-Guardian flies in and gets her out of the way and they all get back to their enemies.

Above, MJ starts slipping as the structure becomes unstable.

"Spider's! We've got trouble uptown!" Gwen warns everyone and they look to see MJ is in trouble.

Petra and Peter destroy the glider and web Goblin to the ground.

"Go get your girl." Petra tells Peter who doesn't need to be told twice. He runs and starts leaping up the structure as fast as he can.

On his way up, the other Spiders pass him around to help him get up faster when Peter-Guardian gets him and flies him up while carrying him on his back and they fly past Sandman's reach.

MJ holds on as long as she can and then slips.

The two spiders quickly turn around and fly to her.

"Can't this thing go any faster?!" Peter asks his doppelgänger.

"Hang on!" Peter-Guardian warns.

"To what!?" Peter asks, he's holding onto his suit's back, there's not much to hold onto.

Peter-Guardian starts flying faster and they almost get stopped by the Sinister Six, but the other Spiders keep them back.

"Go Get her, kid!" Iron-Peter tells him.

"Got her!" Peter says and leaps down, not making the same mistake he made with Gwen and catches MJ and swings her off.

-

"YES!" Deke and Brainy cheer at once inside the Zephyr.

"That was...a little louder than I anticipated." Brainy admittedly.

"I was on the edge of my seat." Deke defends.

-

Peter swings MJ in and stops with her in his arms.

"You okay?!" Peter asks.

"Yeah, yeah. You saved me. That was amazing, Tiger." MJ tells him.

"Thanks." Peter says, happy to have been able to save the girl he loves this time.

"I knew you'd find a way." MJ says and hugs him.

"Hey, lover kids!" Peter-Arrow shouts.

They look over to see Venom leaping at him when he shoots a sonic arrow, sending Venom toppling.

"We could use the assist!" Peter-Arrow yells.

Peter looks to MJ and knows he can't just leave her when Petra comes swinging in.

"I'll get her out of here." She peomises.

"Okay. Go with her, MJ." Peter asks and runs off to help and is almost instantly hit by Sandman.

Spider-Gwen dodges one of Kraven's attacks and was able to catch him off guard when Peter-Arrow sent a arrow to distract him and Gwen used his sphere to knock him out.

Peter was running from Mysterio who was blasting beams at him and Peter doesn't know if they're real or not so he's dodging them, giving them the time they need.

-

Beck himself is inside a warehouse near the fight to keep a strong signal in order to control the drones.

"You took everything from me! Now I am going to finally finish you off!" Beck promises.

"No. You won't." Someone says as a gun is raised to his back.

Nick Fury and Maria Hill were tipped off by Brainy about where he was and they were already on their way to see Peter when the attack happened.

"Shut down the drones." Hill tells him.

Beck tries to fight them off, but Fury shoots his dome helmet, shattering his connection.

-

Mysterio finally vanished leaving a drone which Peter-Arrow immediately destroyed.

Super-Peter flies around Sandman with Guardian-Peter and are both using their lasers on him.

"_Spider-Man, you will loose power before penetrating the crest of this Sandman._" Brainy informs him.

Super-Peter flies further from Sandman before making a U-turn.

"Hey, Brainy, you ever read the tale of Jonah?" Super-Peter asks.

"_Of course. Why?_" Brainy asks.

"Never tell Skirt what I'm about to do." He replies and warms up all of his missiles before diving straight inside of Sandman and blows him up from within, sending him toppling to the ground, defeated.

Arrow-Peter is fighting off Scorpion when he finally runs out of arrows and starts using his bow as a weapon on its own.

Scorpion was able to fight him off and stabs him with his tail in his right shoulder and he grunts in pain.

"At least I get to kill one Spider-Man." Scorpion looks on the plus side when he's suddenly smashed in the head by Peter-Flash.

"Whoo...how many is that?" He asks and drops to the ground next to Arrow. "So I'm Oliver Queen in another life? Called it."

"Who the hell is Oliver Queen?" Arrow-Peter ask.

"I'll explain later." Peter-Flash says out of breath.

They all then run down to Iron-Peter and see he's alive as he removes his mask.

"Thank god that worked. Skirt would've killed me if I died after coming back to life." Super-Peter says.

"Is that it?" Petra asks.

"I think so." Gwen confirms as she's holding the sphere and is out of breath.

"That was a workout." Peter-Guardian says.

"We won." Peter-Arrow confirms.

Super-Peter sighs and lays down. "Okay, great guys. Good work, Web Warriors. Let's not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. You ever been to Tahiti? I hear it's relaxing, a real magical place. I think we could all use a vacation after everything."

"We're not finished yet." Peter says and they all look up to the structure and knows there's one more they need to detain.

Back on top of the structure, Norman pries off his mask as it's so beaten in, he can't see through it and starts crawling away when he feels something off.

He turns and sees all of the Spiders above him.

Arrow-Peter is holding one more arrow he grabbed on the way up and is holding it near his face ready to release if he makes the wrong move.

Gwen is holding the sphere in her hands defensively.

Petra has her hands crossed in anger.

Super-Peter has his gauntlet raised and mask off.

Guardian-Peter is holding his mask in his hands while standing next to Peter who is glad to finally have this over with.

"I have the feeling I can't blame all of this on Goblin again, can I?" Norman guesses seeing he's finaly caught.

The heroes all smile and see the battle against the Sinister Six is done.

And they're the victorious ones.

-

The next day, the news is exploding over the fact of all the villains and are all cheering them for their heroines and saving the girl.

The Sinister Six were all brought to the Raft where they will never see the light of day as long as they live.

All of the Spiders and MJ returned to the Zephyr to say their goodbyes.

"This is too many Peter Parker's in the same room." Hill comments on the seven Spider heroes.

"Well, we gotta get going home anyways. We left a lot of questions that need answering." Peter-Flash tells them.

"Yes, of course." Brainy says and walks up to his Peter. "We must return home at once. There's no telling how many things have gone wrong with our absence."

"It was nice seeing you all." Gwen says.

"Oh! Wait. I think you want these." Guardian-Peter says as he pulls out the shard of the Seige Perilous and everyone does the same.

"You know what? Keep it." Peter tells his doppelgängers. "If you ever need help, you can contact us." He offers.

"Thanks, kid." Super-Peter says and opens a breach back to National City. "See you guys around." He says before he and Brainy leave.

"Remember, you're not alone." Peter-Flash says as he goes into his portal back to Central City.

"See ya around. Gotta say, female Michael Jones. Never gonna get that image out of my mind." Petra says, thinking of her boyfriend as she leaves back to her New York.

"Well, it was nice being back in the old saddle." Arrow-Peter says gesturing to his suit. "But I've got retirement, a wife and a daughter waiting for me." He says and leaves back to his family.

One by one, they say their farewells and leave to their universes.

"Our lives are weird." May says.

"Super weird." Coulson agrees.


	85. Epilogue

When the day of the wedding arrived, everyone they knew that knew their true origins were standing on Argo city for the wedding of Kara Danvers and Peter Parker.

This time, Kara was in fact wearing her mother's wedding dress as she is walked down the isle lead by J'onn and they reach the vows.

"Peter, you know my history better than anyone here. I didn't go out a lot, didn't know how to hold a relationship with anyone. I mean, it took a plane almost crashing to give me the chance to meet you. A man that trapped me with his eyes and made me think to myself _what the hell are you doing?_ Little did I know that was the first and the last time in my life that was going to happen. We met and we were just friends, but it was so long ago that I couldn't have been more than a stranger to you. I've gone through heartbreak over and over because of my secret, but those days that passed after, you managed to wake me up and showed me that I had no idea what love was. You had taken me by surprise entering in my life and in my dreams. At first I was alone, then suddenly, like out of nowhere, I had a super partner. Someone to share not only my happiness, but also my deepest fears with and who meant to me more than life itself. You have always have been beside me, understood my pain, my fears, my beliefs. And now it is that promise that I want to return to you. I promise you to forever be by your side, through the good and the bad, you are the love of my life and I cannot picture my life without you." She finished speaking her mind, her voice almost cracking at the end, to the audience which about halfway in through her speech realized that she didn't even have some kind of notes with her. Everything that was said was from the heart.

"Everyone knows life has it's ups and downs, and nobody knows that better than me. One day you're on top of the world, then one day you're beaten to the ground. And, I've been through enough to know that I don't wanna get in the way of you, I didn't want to put you in harms way like I did for others in my life. Everyone I love somehow always leaves me. But I decided I was done letting fear run my life. Like someone once said, fear sucks." Peter jokes and most of the people understood what the joke was. "When we met, I didn't believe I was capable of being this happy after loosing everything I cared about...but now, because of you. My heart...I wear it on my sleeve 'cause I just can't hide it from anyone anymore. And I don't need to hide it anymore. I fell in love with you while you were mending my broken heart. Now that heart belongs to you. And I know that it is safe with you as long as I live and breath. All I once thought about was my past, and it was nothing but darkness. But ever since you've entered my life, I've only ever thought of my future. And as long as you're in it, it's always going to be bright."

And with that, Peter Parker Kara Parker we're married.

-

Kara and Peter got back home after being introduced to Tina and Tommy Snow-Parker as they came home to relieve Kara's mother from babysitting their daughter, Anjelica.

"Thank you, Kara." Peter tells her as they get into bed.

"For what?" Kara asks.

"For making me the happiest man alive."Peter explains and Kara pecks his lips.

"Thank you for the exact same reason." Kara smiles as she pulls him to her lips again and they stay together the entire night.

Just the three of them against the world.

-

15 years later

An armed robbery is taking place as they try to get out as fast as possible when someone comes flying in and webs them all and slams into their car.

Anjelica Parker stands tall with a red and yellow suit and a mask that covers her eyes and nose, leaving her lips and her raven black hair flowing.

Her symbol is a mixture of Supergirl and Iron-Spider as it's the shape of an hourglass with an black outline and a yellow filling, yellow gloves and boots made out of nanotechnology.

"Hey there, boys, going somewhere?" Anjelica asks. "Yeah, you are, prison." She mocks and flips onto the ground. "It's great having a morning workout like this."

Her senses suddenly go off and she dodged a bullet from backup and she speeds over to him using her super speed and punches him, knocking him out cold.

"Couldn't have been born with bulletproof skin, could'nt I?" Anjelica asks.

She has all of her dad's abilities; super strength, agility, flexibility, healing, and just about everything except for his Harun-El abilities. From her mom, she has flight, X-Ray vision, super-hearing, but no ice breath, heat vision or even bulletproof skin.

She then hears a breaking and entering and she takes off to stop them.

As she flies over everyone, she hears people cheering her on.

Super-Arachnid.

When she arrived at the crime scene, a red strike of lightning comes in and she spins around to see a familiar face wearing an yellow from above and red from the shoulders down suit with a lightning theme and yellow belt around her waist.

"XS, what did we talk about?" Anjelica asks her friend.

"Oh, leave the city criminals for you." Dawn Allen-Spivot recalls.

Anjelica's wondering what she's doing here when they see an ice slide and see the Rogue Squadron coming in swinging. "What's going on guys?" She asks her friends.

"Can't superheroes travel city's just wanting to hang out?" Tina Snow-Parker asks as she hangs upside down on a light pole.

"Yeah, nothings happening in our city. Came here to hang around. In her case, literally." Tommy says, nodding to his sister.

"You're not so good at the quips, bro." Tina breaks to her brother.

"_Guys, while you're here, how about you take down Juggernaut who seems to have escaped custody._" Alex asks through their comms.

"Oh, I've been wanting to take a crack at that guy for years." Dawn says and speeds off as everyone follows her.


	86. Coming soon

**The Iron-Spider and Supergirl will return in... **

**SECRET WARS ; BATTLEWORLD**


End file.
